The lost sandwich box
by emilionaomikins
Summary: Emily owns a sandwich shop. Naomi is back in Bristol after Uni trying to save enough money to go travelling. Her new boss enjoys sending her on pointless errands. One day Naomi is sent on the lunch run for some bizarre sandwiches. You can guess the rest.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok I've just re-read Fried Green Tomatoes and I thought, how about a story where Emily owns a cafe so today I wrote this but it morphed into a sandwich shop when I thought of a name for it. I have a vague idea of where it could go and at the moment I don't think this will stretch to that many chapters, but it has been known for me to be wrong before.**

**I never intended to have three stories on the go at once but I really wanted to try my hand at writing in the first person. It's a style I have huge admiration for but it doesn't come naturally to me and I find it quite hard to write, so apologies if this is a bit weird in places.**

**As ever reviews are always appreciated even if they tell me to never write in the first person again!**

**The title is rubbish and is based on a really bad joke (It will appear at some point for those of you who don't know it) but funnily I struggled to think of anything that great to do with sandwiches. If you come up with anything better please suggest it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi P.O.V<strong>

I stood on the corner of the road staring around me, it was cold and the biting wind was cutting through my coat making me shiver. Sometimes I wondered what awful deed I did to deserve this.

"I'm fucking freezing, it's raining and I've managed to get the shittest job in the world" I muttered under my breath before looking around again for somewhere to take refuge.

I only started a couple of weeks ago and my boss, Mandy, was already turning out to be a total bitch. Mandy's a friend of Effy's mum. I'd stupidly mentioned to my best friend that I needed to make some money before I went travelling, so as usual she'd meddled in my business. I was round her house when Eff's Mum called me.

"_Naomi, come down here there's someone I'd like you to meet. I'm sure she can help you." Anthea said._

_I shot a look at Effy who shrugged "I don't know what she wants. Maybe she wants to set you up with one of her skanky friends."_

_I scowled at her, "Fuck off Eff, your Mum said she. I'm not gay remember?"_

_Effy smirked, "I think eventually you'll see I'm right about that."_

_I sighed, because I shagged around but never really showed an interest in having a relationship with a bloke Effy was convinced I was really a closet lesbian. It would piss me off if it wasn't so funny._

_Reluctantly I got up off the floor and went downstairs._

"_Naomi, I'd like you to meet my friend Mandy. She's looking for a new, I suppose you'd call it an assistant?" Anthea said looking questioningly at Mandy._

"_General dogsbody is more like it. I need someone to cater for my every whim." Mandy said with a smirk as she looked me up and down._

_I tried to stop myself recoiling but I knew a strange look had crossed my face, even if it was fleeting. I forced myself to smile, "I'm used to being ordered around, it'll make a change to get paid for it."_

_Mandy burst out laughing, "Good answer. So you've got brains as well? Hmmm, I think you'll do nicely."_

_I watched as she raked her eyes over my body again, stopping to linger over my arse and tits._

_I looked over to the doorway where Effy was watching in amusement. I raised my eyebrow, asking what I should do but Eff refused to engage in our silent communication._

_I shot her a look that said 'bitch' before I turned back, "So do I need to give you a CV or have an interview or something?"_

_Mandy raised her eyebrow, "Or something sounds intriguing. I'm sure you'd pass with flying colours but you could always stop by the office when it's quiet and we can see what special talents you have."_

_I panicked, I really needed this job, but what she was implying was wrong on so many levels. _

"_Oh, er, um, ok." I stammered turning red._

_Mandy walked over to me with a business card in her hand, "Don't panic Naomi, I'm just teasing. Turn up at this address at 8.30 on Monday morning. We'll take it from there."_

That was two weeks ago and ever since I've practically been her slave, running errands for her, acting as her personal cloakroom come waitress at events and pretty much being at her beck and call 24/7. For fuck's sake the other night I was asleep when my phone started to ring, I answered only to find Mandy on the other end.

"_Jesus Naomi, what have I told you? Answer within four rings otherwise you're fired." Mandy stated._

_I was half asleep but I managed to mutter an apology before asking, "What do you need?"_

_Mandy gave a throaty laugh, "I think you know the answer to that gorgeous. But in the mean time just do as you're told and don't let me down. I'm doing you a favour."_

I shook myself from my reminiscing and tutted, some crappy kind of favour, making me do all sorts of menial tasks just to get minimum wage. That was before you took into account the constant innuendos and flirting, it's practically sexual harassment. I took a deep breath and looked at the list in my hand, which has started to go soggy in the rain. Mandy had sent me out to get the lunch order again and it had particularly amused her because the weather was so bad.

There were cafes, take aways and shops dotted about near the office so it wasn't like it was hard to find somewhere to get food. But of course Mandy had to fuel her sick sense of humour by making each lunch order have a theme so every day I had to find a different place to get it. Today I needed sandwiches, that meant a sandwich shop. Fucking genius Naomi, no wonder I was on minimum wage. But these are no ordinary sandwiches (unfortunately they weren't M&S sandwiches either, that would have been far too simple.) I was sure Mandy had done it on purpose, making up weird combinations as a test for me, it's the type of thing she finds funny, like I said the woman is a bitch and has a twisted sense of humour.

Finally I spotted a small shop nestled in the background to my left. I'd almost missed it as it was so unassuming. My brow furrowed as I noticed the name of the shop, in curly black writing the sign read 'SandFitches', it was obviously some sort of pun on sandwiches but it was lost on me. Anyway the shop looked my best bet and it was also the closest so I headed over.

I walked towards the door which was painted a deep red colour, it looked welcoming and I'm not really sure why I missed it before, too blinded by the flashy signs of the corporate chains I suppose. I fucking hate all of those big companies, bullying and bulldozing their way into towns and cities all over the place, making them all look the same.

I sighed loudly before muttering my new favourite mantra, "I am Naomi Campbell, I am only doing this until I can get enough money together to go travelling, then they can all fuck off, especially that perv Mandy."

I chuckled to myself as I pushed the door and entered the shop.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily P.O.V<strong>

I wiped the cloth over the counter for the hundredth time, I hated days like today. Slow days where I had no customers at all and the hands on the clock seemed to travel backwards. I don't mind quiet periods during the busier days, I usually take a break and read, but not when the whole day is like being in a graveyard. Actually I quite like graveyards, they're quiet and I find it interesting to look at the headstones.

We mainly deal with office accounts, lunches or supplies to the internal cafes that sort of thing, so most of our customers don't come anywhere near the shop. Also the weather is so bad at the moment that we won't even get the passing trade we'd usually get. The only customer I'd served today had come in to shelter from a particularly vicious downpour and felt shamed into buying something. Well, I shamed him in to buying something if we're being honest.

I sighed and looked out of the window where my eye caught a blonde woman seemingly headed towards me. It's difficult to tell because it's raining but she seemed about my age and from where I'm standing she looks pretty attractive. Fuck it, who am I trying to kid? I'm so bored any company would look attractive to me right now.

I watched as she paused in the doorway, muttered something to herself and then entered. I was right she is attractive, even if she looks a bit like a drowned rat at the moment. But she also looks pretty pissed off so I'm guessing she's not here out of choice. I continued to study her as she closed the door and shook herself to get rid of some of the rain, suddenly she stopped.

"Sorry, I seem to have messed up your clean floor." She said with a shrug of her shoulders which scattered more raindrops everywhere.

I shrugged back, "It's ok, you're only the second customer I've had today so it's nice to have some human interaction at last and it'll give me something to do once you've gone."

She ran her hand through her bedraggled hair before looking at a wet looking list in her other hand, "I need to get some sandwiches."

"Well, you've definitely come to the right place. Sandwiches are what we do best, being a sandwich shop and everything." I said with a smile.

She looked at me with a confused expression, "I know that, which is why I came in."

Ok, so no sense of humour then, "Sorry, I was just making a joke. How can I help?"

She rattled through a list of really odd sounding sandwiches, I mean who asks for beef, apple sauce and anchovies for Christ's sake? But hey, the customer is always right so who am I to be judgemental as long as the bill gets paid.

When she finished she handed me the list and I couldn't help making another joke, "Are you on a mission for a load of pregnant women?"

As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted them. The confusion returned to her face and she stared at me like I was really strange. Then suddenly her frown was replaced with a smile. It lit up her face and I noticed her stunning blue eyes. Fuck I was wrong, she's not attractive, she's gorgeous.

She stared at me for a while before saying with a chuckle, "Sorry, I didn't have a clue what you were on about at first but I get it now."

"You know, weird cravings and all that..." I continued in explanation but she cut me off.

"Like I said I understand the joke now. In answer to your question, no they're not for a group of pregnant women, although that might be slightly more rewarding. I'm working at one of the local offices and my bitch of a boss sent me out for the lunch order, in the pouring rain, on purpose. I'm sure she made up the odd combinations just to see if I'd be able to get them." She said with a frown.

I smiled in sympathy, "That's why I'm my own boss, no one to please but myself. Well actually my twin sister owns half the shop but she prefers to be a more hands-off investor."

"What like a silent partner?" she asked.

I couldn't help it but I started to laugh. I saw an annoyed look pass across her face but I had a fit of the giggles and couldn't stop.

"What's so fucking funny? That's what they're called, silent partners, people who invest but don't play an active role." She responded indignantly.

Her explanation only made things worse and by now I had tears of laughter rolling down my cheeks. She moved her hands onto her hips and scowled at me.

"You know what, just forget it. You've just made a big mistake by taking the piss out of me because now I'm going somewhere else to get my sandwiches. Give me my list." She demanded angrily as she thrust her hand towards me.

I stopped laughing, partly because it was a big order but mainly because I didn't want her to think she was the reason I'd been laughing. "Look I'm sorry, I wasn't laughing at you."

Her blue eyes were now steely and her voice was cold as she repeated, "My list."

"Seriously err," I paused, I didn't even know her name, "sorry I don't know your name, I'm Emily by the way. I wasn't laughing at you. It's just no one has ever described Katie as a silent anything before. She's the loudest, most obnoxious person you're ever likely to meet."

She raised her eyebrow and stared pointedly at me "Yeah? I'm not so sure about that."

"Look, why don't you take a seat and I'll bring you a sandwich over, on the house of course. Then you can eat it while I prepare the rest of your order." I offered.

She paused for a few seconds before glancing at her watch and shrugging, "I suppose that's a fair way to make up for the appalling customer service in here."

"Menu's up there" I said pointing to the board, "Let me know what I can get you."

I watched as she studied the menu carefully, biting her bottom lip in concentration. It was sexy as hell. Her eyes scanned all the choices and then began to focus on certain options. I stood patiently while she made up her mind and could tell she'd narrowed it down to two choices by the way her eyes kept darting backwards and forwards across the board. If this was going to take a while I might as well make the best use of my time. I allowed my gaze to fall from her face and trail down her body. I couldn't see a lot as her coat was done up tightly but even with my restricted view I could tell she was in good shape. I checked out her slender waist and hips, if I leaned forward slightly I could just about make out the curve of her arse. Hmmm, very nice, I'd score it about an 8 I'd say.

"Ahem" I looked up to find her staring quizzically at me. Fuck she'd caught me looking at her. Just deny everything Emily, act normally and pretend nothing was going on.

"Have you decided?" I asked brightly with a big smile.

"I'll have the tuna and rocket melt please and you can throw in a coffee given you were just perving on me." she responded with a raised eyebrow.

I started to redden, "No I wasn't, I was just waiting for you to decide and thinking where everything was for your order."

She looked at me sceptically, "If you say so. I'll just go and sit down shall I?"

I nodded, pleased that I seemed to have got away with it, "Sure, I'll bring it right over."

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi P.O.V<strong>

I made my way over to one of the nearby tables, she must think I'm an idiot, she was totally checking me out. Mandy's given me enough practice at recognising the signs. I seriously contemplated leaving my coat on just so she can't get a better look but it's soaked and starting to seep through to my clothes. I don't want to sit in wet clothes all afternoon, especially not around Mandy who'll probably make some suggestive comment about them clinging in the right places or a wet t-shirt competition.

It was quite amusing when I caught, did she say her name was Emily, I think she did, anyway sandwich girl looking me up and down. I watched her trying to work out what was under the coat and she'd actually licked her lips when she leaned forward to get a better look at my arse, I don't think she even realised she was doing it.

I sighed, what is about me and lezzas, aren't they supposed to have a gaydar which would clearly be pointing towards heterosexual when it came to me. Even so I seem to attract them like flies. Well ok not exactly flies, there were two women that had shown a vague interest in me. I didn't even seem to attract a particular type, I mean Mandy and Emily were totally different. Mandy leered at me and it felt creepy, like I was being stalked. Emily was looking at me appreciatively and it was incredibly cute when she blushed because she'd been caught.

I jumped as a plate with a toasted ciabatta was placed on the table in front of me.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Emily said apologetically, "where do you want this?"

I looked at the cup she was holding and couldn't help the corners of my mouth twitching slightly.

As if reading my thoughts Emily shook her head, "I brought you a coffee because you asked for one and you look cold, it's not an admission of guilt."

Now I couldn't help the smirk appearing on my face, "I'm not sure that would stand up in court."

"So you're planning to sue me now? On what grounds?" she asked.

I thought for a minute, "Excessive perving."

I could see she was trying not to smile, "I'm not sure that's a crime and anyway you don't have any evidence."

"Your honour may I present exhibit A, the coffee given as a bribe to make me keep quiet about the excessive perving." I replied pointing at the cup.

I watched as Emily's eyes narrowed and she turned away, taking the coffee with her, "I'd better get on with your sandwiches."

"Hey, I wanted that." I called after her, secretly disappointed she'd left, I was enjoying our flirtatious banter. Not flirtatious, Naomi, just banter.

Slowly she turned back towards me and made her way to the table. I gulped as she leant over my shoulder so her mouth was was next to my ear as she gently placed the coffee down. I could feel her breath tickling the hairs on my neck and it caused my heart to beat faster.

"If you want the coffee isn't that like saying you wanted me to check you out too?" Emily whispered huskily.

I closed my eyes as the reverberations of her speech caused goosebumps to appear on my skin. Suddenly she laughed and walked behind the counter again. I sat for a few minutes trying to regain my composure before I started to eat my sandwich. I could hear Emily humming to herself as she moved around putting the order together.

What the hell just happened? I thought back and started to go red. As much as I'd like to deny it I'd been flirting with her. I risked a glance in Emily's direction and was glad she was facing away from me assembling one of the sandwiches. She stopped and pushed a strand of hair behind her ears. I hadn't really noticed it before but it was a deep red similar to the paint on the door. It looked soft and I wondered what it would be like to run my hands through it.

Whoa, hang on a minute. Had I really just thought about running my hands through her hair? Hastily I turned back to my sandwich and took a large bite. As I chewed furiously I tried to regain control of my brain. I was going to kill Effy, stupid cow planting all these ridiculous ideas into my mind. If she hadn't been banging on so much I would just be sitting here enjoying the fact I'd got a free lunch. Instead I'm desperately trying not to stare at the cute redhead making the sandwiches.

Fuck it, there I go again. Cute redhead? I am clearly delirious and need some fresh air.

I finished the last bite of my meal and washed it down with the remainder of the coffee. I picked up the dirty dishes and placed them on the counter with a clatter.

"Thanks for lunch Emily but I really need to get back to work." I said far more confidently than I felt.

She turned round, "I haven't finished your order yet, I'll only be a few more minutes."

I shook my head, "It doesn't matter, I'll just take what you've got. It's probably all going straight into the bin anyway so I doubt it'll matter if it's not complete."

"Oh ok," Emily replied. Was it just me or was there a hint of disappointment? Maybe she was banking on full payment as I was probably going to be her best customer today.

"Look I'll pay you for the whole order." I stated and cursed my stupidity as a look of hurt passed across Emily's face. That was clearly not the reason she was disappointed.

"It's fine, you don't need to pay for things you haven't received." She replied coldly.

"I only meant I wouldn't want you to be out of pocket or anything. You know, because I have to go, without all of the sandwiches..." I said nervously looking at the floor.

When I looked up again Emily was standing in front of me holding out a bag, she was smiling and the sparkle was back in her beautiful brown eyes. No, no, _no_ Naomi, stop thinking about her like that. Pay for the sandwiches and get back to work as fast as your legs will carry you.

"So, um, how much do I owe you?" I enquired getting my wallet out.

Emily started totting it up in her head, after a while she looked back at me, "That'll be £18.47."

What a fucking bitch, Mandy had only given me £15. She knew it wasn't enough to cover the whole order and she also knew I hadn't been paid yet so I had hardly any money to cover the rest of it. Emily seemed to notice my hesitation.

"Is everything ok?" she asked with a concerned expression.

I sighed, I might as well come clean, "Look this is totally embarrassing, especially as you've given me lunch for free, but my bitch of a boss only gave me £15. I've only just started working there so I haven't been paid yet, but I'll give you what I can scrape together."

I put the notes on the counter and poured the change from my purse next to them. I began counting out the remaining money but Emily stopped me by placing her hand over mine.

"£15 is fine, I don't want you being out of pocket either." Emily said gently.

"No it's not fair, on either of us." I hate injustice, always have done. I suppose I get that from my Mum who is always campaigning for something. "Look it's my boss' fault so I'll just go back to the office and get it from her. What time do you close, I could bring it after work?"

"Er, we shut at about three, there's never much business after the lunchtime rush." Emily replied.

Damn, I didn't finish until at least six, and that was only when Mandy decided she was bored, often she kept me there later. I put the coins back and was trying to think of an alternative suggestion when I saw a small smile creep across Emily's face.

"How about you bring it in tomorrow lunchtime? I can make you another sandwich then, a different one this time." She suggested.

I blushed, "Sorry but I can't really afford to eat here, not that it's expensive, I'm just a bit broke at the moment."

Emily shook her head, "Don't worry it'll be on the house again, I've enjoyed your company."

"I'm not a charity case" I replied indignantly. I felt a bit mean because she'd paid me a compliment but stubbornness and pride always win out where I'm concerned.

Emily held up her hands, "Ok, how about I use you as a sounding board for my new recipes? Think of yourself as my sandwich tester."

I was about to protest but then I thought what the hell, I get a decent lunch and I can spend more time with Emily, "Ok, if you're employing me I suppose I have no choice."

My stomach flipped as she beamed at me, I took the bag of sandwiches and walked towards the door. Suddenly I thought of something. I turned back and caught her staring at my arse again. She quickly looked up.

"My name's Naomi by the way, just in case you were wondering who you were perving at." I said with a smirk.

She repeated my name slowly and pretended to think, "Nah I think I prefer what I've been calling you up until now."

I raised an eyebrow, "Which is?"

"I can't possibly tell you that." She replied with mock indignation.

"Fair enough, see you tomorrow sandwich girl." I said as I exited the shop, leaving her standing there with a stunned look on her face.

I slowly began to walk back to the office when I heard the door of the shop go, I continued to walk until I heard her voice call out.

"See you tomorrow Hottie McNicearse," I stopped and smiled to myself, but I refused to turn around.

"Oh and Naomi," she called seductively.

This time I turned back to find her grinning at me.

"I'm definitely getting a better nickname than sandwich girl." Emily said with a wink as she closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So for some reason the document manager won't let me upload, so I've managed to post this by cutting and pasting over another document. Anyway I'm rambling and it doesn't really matter because there is an update for you.**

**I've now sat down and properly mapped this story idea out and it might end up a bit longer than I originally thought. **

**I was blown away by the reviews, so thank you all for reading and commenting on the first chapter. As ever I'd be really happy if you continued to read this story and review if you have the time. I will also try to update my other stories in a timely manner as I don't want to leave them too long either.**

**As for the address of SandFitches, he he, consider it an author's privilege to know and I'm not telling...**

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi P.O.V<strong>

"Naomi get in here NOW."

I rolled my eyes as Mandy's screech echoed across the building. "I've got to go Eff, I'll speak to you later."

I put the phone down and dutifully got up from my desk, which believe me is a very loose term for the place I sit. I sighed as I made my way into the large glass fronted office wondering what piece of crap she'd come up with for me to do now. Subconsciously I glanced at my watch, it was 11.50. I wondered if midday was too early to be classed as lunch time. I mean I hadn't agreed a specific time with Emily and I didn't want to appear desperate but I had been looking forward to seeing her all morning. Actually that's a lie, I'd been looking forward to it ever since I came back to the office yesterday.

Mandy's voice cut through my thoughts, "Oh I'm sorry, am I keeping you from something more important?"

Before I could stop it the thought 'actually yes you are, I've got a date with a beautiful redhead' popped into my head. I pushed it to one side determined to keep convincing myself I wasn't attracted to Emily, and that this wasn't actually a date. The redhead was just a really nice woman I had met, a potential new friend I had made. With gorgeous red hair that I kept thinking about running my hands through and soulful chocolate brown eyes that I could spend all day looking into and still not be bored. Nope, definitely no attraction there at all. If I said it enough times it was bound to be true right? I looked up to find Mandy staring expectantly at me, shit I hadn't actually answered her.

"No of course not Mandy, what could be more important than working for you?" I replied carefully disguising my sarcasm.

She stared at me for a while clearly trying to work out if I was taking the piss but my face remained innocent and finally she seemed satisfied, "As long as you don't forget that we'll be fine. Right, I have a couple of things for you to do."

I was anticipating the lunch list so I was a bit surprised when instead she reached down and picked up an envelope, "This needs to go into the post before four o'clock today."

I nodded taking it from her hand.

"I need you to pick up my dry cleaning, but not until 5.45." Again I nodded and took the ticket from her. There was no real reason why it had to be picked up at that specific time, it was just another one of the ways Mandy found to jerk me around.

I stood patiently waiting for my next instructions. Mandy glanced up and looked surprised I was still there, she waved me away, "Well go on then, chop, chop."

"Oh, I was expecting the lunch run list." I said trying not to seem too eager.

Mandy shook her head in exasperation, "No lunch run today. Don't you ever listen? We're having lunch with a friend of mine. In fact, we're going to be late if we're not careful. Go and put those things back on your desk and bring me my coat."

Fuck, fuck, fuck, I _had_ forgotten we we're supposed to be going out for lunch. Mandy said it was a friend but it was clear from the way she spoke about her that this woman was probably more than a friend and by the sounds of it would be more than that again this afternoon if Mandy had her way. To be honest we'd been out to lunch and dinner with a few of her 'friends' and Mandy always had a bit too much to drink and threw herself at them. I thought it was a bit pathetic but the surprising thing was that most of the time the blatant offer of a quick shag was taken up.

"But I have plans for lunch today." I blurted out.

Mandy raised her eyebrow, "Tough, cancel them."

I panicked, "I don't have her number."

Mandy looked at me intrigued, "her number? I must say this is a very pleasing development Naomi."

I watched as a lustful look appeared on her face, "It's nothing like that, she's just a friend but we only just met."

"Well whatever she is it's irrelevant. I pay your wages so you'll do as I tell you. Put those things down, get my coat and then we need to go to lunch." The usual look of distain returned to Mandy's face but when she spoke I could detect a hint of disappointment.

I turned and left the room trying to work out why she sounded disappointed. Well I know why but what I meant was I was trying to work out why she was deluded enough to think I would ever sleep with her. I'm not gay and even if, and it's a big if, I was I still wouldn't sleep with her. She was a big woman, not fat exactly, but kind of hefty. Can you imagine being in bed with her? She'd probably knock you out with her bulky arms and legs flying everywhere and she'd be barking orders at you the whole time. Definitely not my type at all, of course not that I had a type when it came to women. But if I were to ever sleep with a woman I knew I'd much prefer a more petite figure, a bit like Emily maybe, all nice and perfectly in proportion. God, being in bed with Emily would be totally different to going anywhere near Mandy. It would be softer and gentler. Don't get me wrong it would still be very passionate but you wouldn't feel under pressure to break the world record for making someone come in the quickest time possible. I allowed myself to get lost in that day dream for a while and could feel myself getting hot under the collar (and worryingly other places) as I imagined what being in bed with Emily would be like.

I shook myself violently from my thoughts, what the fuck is the matter with me? I'd only met Emily yesterday and now I was imagining myself in bed with her, and it was fucking turning me on. Effy was going to piss herself laughing when I told her.

I frowned and mentally chastised myself. _Stop getting obsessed and behaving like a teenage boy with a crush. _

Then it hit me, that was all it was, a crush. I have a silly crush on Emily and it doesn't mean anything. I immediately felt a lot better and knew I'd be a lot calmer around the redhead when I eventually saw her.

"Naomi, my coat? We're running late." Mandy hollered from her desk.

I quickly put the letter and ticket onto my desk and made my way back towards the office, "Sorry Mandy."

Mandy sighed, "You're totally useless, did I tell you that?"

I felt like saying 'only about 20 times a day' but I bit my tongue. I smiled sweetly at her, it always managed to totally freak her out when I was nice but I couldn't help feeling happy after my epiphany. "Let's go and meet your friend shall we?"

Mandy stared at me with a slightly wild look in her eyes, "I don't know what's the matter with you recently but you've been acting strangely since you came back from lunch yesterday."

Once again all she got was an innocent smile.

"I really don't know what you're talking about." I said as we walked towards the lift on our way to lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily P.O.V<strong>

The shop was busy today with lots of passing customers who were tired of the pre packed homogenised crap they got from the chains or supermarkets. Normally I wouldn't mind, the day goes by a lot more quickly if I'm active, but today all I could think about was the fact that Naomi would be calling in and if I was busy I wouldn't be able to take a break and spend time with her.

I'd been spoilt yesterday, there were no customers which meant I could focus all of my attention on the blonde. I paused for a second as I remembered the outline of her body, oh God she was seriously hot. I allowed my mind to drift off into a little fantasy where I was helping Naomi change out of her wet clothes. Obviously, they would have to dry so that meant I could spend hours staring at her nearly naked body. I shivered as the daydream reached the same conclusion all of the other ones had, namely a fully undressed Naomi writhing beneath me calling out my name as I made her come.

I shook myself, I hadn't had sex for a while and this elaborate fantasy was clearly how my frustration was manifesting itself. I shrugged, so what if I was fantasising over Naomi, it was harmless enough as long as I didn't get obsessed and behave like a total tit around her. She didn't need to know I was thinking about her last night when I was in bed...

For fuck's sake Emily get a grip will you. Stop being so stupid, you've only just met Naomi and she's probably straight so it won't amount to anything. I thought back to the way she'd flirted with me and how her breathing had slowed when I whispered in her ear. I smiled to myself, if she was 100% straight then I was a Dutchman.

I was interrupted from my musing by a sharp voice, "What the fuck is that expression on your face? You'll put the customers off."

"Well hello Katie, it's nice to see you too." I responded sarcastically as my twin moved behind the counter.

"I'm waiting Em." Katie said expectantly as she served the next customer.

I rolled my eyes, Katie was like a bloodhound when she suspected something was up. She'd always been the same, even when we were kids, she just couldn't let things go. She would keep on at me all afternoon unless I told her why I had the soppy look on my face when she walked in. I sighed, knowing full well Katie's disapproval was merely seconds away.

Don't get me wrong Katie never really had a problem with me being gay, I mean she was a bit surprised at first but that was because she couldn't understand how we could be identical and yet bat for opposite teams. I'd never shown the slightest interest in boys, unlike Katie who has had a different man on the go every week since the age of about 13. So no, I don't suppose anyone in my family was hugely shocked when I brought a girl called Gemma home to meet them when I was 15. To be honest I think my parents were relieved one of their daughters seemed to be interested in having a relationship with someone.

I looked up to find Katie standing with her arms folded, she was tapping her foot impatiently, "You might as well tell me what her name is, you've been behaving like a sap since yesterday."

I sighed, "Her name's Naomi, she came in the shop yesterday when it was quiet and we ended up talking over lunch."

Katie continued to tap her foot, "And?"

I might have known I wouldn't get away with the scant level of detail I had offered. "She's a bit taller than me, has blonde hair and the most stunning blue eyes I've ever seen."

Katie snorted, "Yeah right, it was her eyes that captivated you. Tits?"

"Yeah, she has tits Katie." I responded.

Katie gave me a withering glance, "You know exactly what I mean. Or was it her arse?"

I rolled my eyes, "Do we have to do this now?"

Katie shrugged, "You know you're always dying to talk about your latest pointless crush hoping this time I'll approve. I'm going out tonight so we won't get a chance at home."

Sometimes being a twin is a bitch, Katie almost knew me better than I knew myself. She was right, I was desperate to tell her about Naomi and I wanted her approval when the blonde came into the shop.

I took a deep breath and got on with the orders as I talked to Katie, "She came in yesterday wanting some weird sandwiches but I'd already spotted her outside. I made some lame joke asking if the order was for a group of pregnant women which she didn't get at first but eventually she smiled and that's when I noticed her eyes."

I paused as my sister tutted and mumbled, "Here we go again."

"I'm telling the truth K, I've never seen eyes as beautiful as hers." I replied indignantly.

"If you say so. Carry on." Katie said with a smirk.

I finished making the panini and put it into the large toaster, "She is seriously, seriously fit, I was practically drooling at one point. She had a coat on at first but she took it off when she sat down and I had to stop myself moaning out loud. Amazing body, fabulous tits and an arse to die for."

"Did she catch you?" Katie enquired.

I nodded, "Twice. Once when she was deciding on her sandwich and the second time when she was leaving. I was staring at her arse and she turned around and caught me."

Katie laughed, "Em, I keep telling you to be more subtle. What was her reaction?"

I smiled, "She found it funny both times I think. The first time we flirted a bit after she threatened to sue me for excessive perving."

Katie raised her eyebrow, "And the second?"

I couldn't help a small laugh escaping, "She told me her name was Naomi, in case I was wondering who I was perving at.

"For fuck's sake Em, you didn't even ask her name before you started mentally undressing her?" Katie exploded.

"Oh piss off Katie, you don't always ask a bloke's name and that's sometimes even after you've shagged him." I responded causing my twin to blush slightly.

She muttered something under her breath about it adding to the mystery and removed the sandwich from the toaster. We'd actually got quite a good production line in operation and had been happily working together while we talked. I glanced at the clock, official lunchtime was almost over and most people would be heading back to their offices soon. I sighed as the door opened and once again there was no sign of the blonde. My disappointment didn't go unnoticed.

"Are you hoping she'll come in?" Katie asked.

I shrugged, "We sort of arranged to meet up again today."

Katie stared at me, "How can you sort of arrange to meet up? Either she said she'd be in today or you're going off on one of your flights of fancy again."

I glared at her, "She said she was going to come in this lunchtime but she's obviously changed her mind."

"Maybe she's just not that into you." Katie quipped.

My face fell, "Probably not..."

Katie snorted, "Oh come on Em, it was a joke. Of course she'll be into you, she's not blind is she?"

I shrugged, "No, but I'm not even sure she's gay. Maybe she isn't into me because she isn't into women."

Katie stared at me like I was mad, "Jesus Christ Ems, I know you're a bit out of practice and I keep teasing you about the fact you keep developing these inappropriate crushes, but you know I'm only kidding right? Surely, you must have picked up some sort of vibe from this Naomi otherwise you wouldn't have been flirting."

I nodded, "I thought I did but maybe I just wanted it to be true because I found her so attractive. I must have scared her off."

"What because you were ogling her so much?" Katie asked.

I could feel myself turning red as she stared at me.

"Emily Fitch, out with the whole sorry tale now." Katie demanded.

I sighed, "After she had told me her name I said I preferred the moniker I'd given her and I was going to keep using that instead. But I refused to tell her what it was so she called me sandwich girl and left. I called out after her and used her nickname when I said I'd see her tomorrow."

"Which was?" Katie said impatiently.

"Hottie McNicearse" I mumbled quietly.

The eruption of laughter that came out of Katie's mouth actually made one of the customers jump it was so loud. Eventually she calmed down enough to speak, "You actually called her that?"

I nodded as the red blush swept over my face again.

"Out loud, to her face?" Katie continued.

Again I nodded, this time going an even deeper shade of crimson. "Did I come on too strong?"

Katie laughed, "Maybe, especially if you're not even sure she's gay."

I groaned and placed my hands over my face, "Oh God Katie, how could I have fucked it up so spectacularly? You know I hardly ever make the first move and I haven't had a proper girlfriend for ages."

Katie nodded sagely, "I know Em but there's a really good reason for that."

I waved my hand dismissively, "I'm well aware of that K, but Naomi felt different. Like it could have been the start of something, you know? There was a connection, I'm sure of it, and don't roll your eyes like that I mean something more than the fact I wanted to jump her bones as soon as I looked at her."

Katie's expression softened, "Yeah? Well if that's the case then maybe there's another explanation for her absence today that doesn't involve her being scared off."

I smiled at her, Katie could be a total fucking cow at times but she could also be really sweet, "Thanks for trying to cheer me up."

Katie shrugged, "That's what sisters are for."

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi P.O.V<strong>

I spooned a large mouthful of the crème brulee into my mouth and tried not to gag. I was desperate to finish lunch and get back to the office, if only to get away from the horrific sight in front of me. Mandy and her 'friend' Shelly had spent the entire lunch eye fucking each other and kept finding even more spurious reasons to touch each other across the table. I jumped at one point as I felt a foot heading up my leg until the toes were dangerously close to my crotch. The surprise must have shown on my face because Mandy giggled as she apologised and made some comment about me being a spoil sport. For most of the main course and dessert Shelly had been flirting equally with me as well as Mandy. I was trying hard to remain polite but it was getting increasingly difficult as the remarks got more and more suggestive as the wine flowed increasingly freely. I'd only had one or two glasses as I didn't want to get drunk around these two, especially given the mood they were both in and some of the suggestions they had made, not at all subtly, about a threesome being much more fun.

It's not that I'm homophobic at all, each to their own as far as I'm concerned and I'll always fight for equal rights and justice. The reason I hated it when Effy said I was gay wasn't because the thought of being a lesbian repulsed me it was simply the fact that it wasn't true. If I was gay then I'd admit it and be proud of the fact, it wasn't something to be ashamed of. I just wasn't about to admit to something that wasn't accurate, no matter how much Effy fucking Stonem badgered me. Apart from my recent crush on Emily, I'd never thought of a girl in a sexual way before. Well, I suppose I had a bit when I first hit puberty but everyone has confusing dreams about their best friend when their hormones kick in don't they? There was also this girl at school who was two years ahead of me, I remember admiring her from afar but that was just because I wished I was as pretty as she was. But as soon as I lost my virginity, I knew cock was the way forward for me. Apart from a few drunken kisses with Effy at parties for a dare I'd been a red blooded heterosexual ever since.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a question from Shelly, I was pretty sure I had heard correctly but I just needed to check, "Did you just ask me if I'd ever fucked two women at once before?"

Shelly nodded, "Well have you? Screwed two women at once?"

I dropped my spoon, "Look Shelly, I'm not sure what Mandy has said about me but I've never even shagged one woman let alone two at the same time. I'm straight."

Shelly held up her left hand, "And I'm married sweetheart, but it doesn't mean I don't like a nice bit of pussy on the side."

My face must have displayed the shock I was feeling as I heard Mandy laugh, "Come on Naomi, there's no need to be a prude about this. How do you know you don't like muff munching if you've never tried it? All we're offering is an opportunity for you to test it out. If you still don't like it then we'll leave you alone."

How on earth was I going to answer that without losing my job? Thanks for the offer Mandy but I'd rather chew off my own arm than have sex with you or your skanky friend. I glanced at my watch and realised I had to get out of here now if I wanted to catch Emily before she closed the shop for the day. Now if Emily was sitting across the table offering to introduce me to the Sapphic delights of girl on girl action...

Stop it! You will not imagine Emily without any clothes on, it's rude and disrespectful, I silently chastised myself. But it was too late as another image of a very naked redhead popped into my brain. Come on Naomi, you need to focus all your attention on getting out of here otherwise there won't be any redhead at all, naked or not.

I looked up to find Mandy smirking at me, "I'm glad you've taken the time to think about our offer."

I had to think quickly, "Err, yeah about that."

Shelly leaned forward and gave me a full on view of her ample cleavage, it was not a pleasant sight I can assure you, "So what's it to be? Are we going to get the chance to make the newborn scream?"

Yeah, scream in horror. There's about as much chance of you making me scream with pleasure as a football team from Bristol winning the Champions League. Suddenly I thought of a way I could get out of this without getting, or being forced into, the sack.

"Tempting as the offer is I'm going to have to say no. I need to get back to the office and post that letter for you Mandy." I said trying not to sound too relieved.

Mandy glanced at her watch, "Fuck, you'd better get going. That needs to be in the post today. It's my Mum's Birthday card and she'll kill me if it's late. Looks like it's just the two of us babes."

Shelly gave me a wink as I got up, "Never mind Mands, I'm sure we can find plenty to keep us occupied for the afternoon. It's still a shame you have to go Naomi, I was looking forward to dipping my fingers into a new honey pot."

I forced myself to smile at them both before leaving. Once outside I hailed a cab, Mandy had thrown some money at me before I left and I realised that not only did I have enough to get back to the office I also had enough to make up the shortfall from yesterday's sandwich order. I nervously glanced at my watch, and decided I'd better stop off to see Emily on the way back to the office. I gave the cab driver instructions and sat back desperately hoping that I would be in time to catch the redhead.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily P.O.V<strong>

I finished tidying everything up and handed Katie the last of the dishes to put away. Now all I needed to do was collect the takings from the till and put them in the safe upstairs. I was still really disappointed Naomi hadn't called in like she said she would and in spite of her best efforts to cheer me up Katie could tell I was a bit hurt by the rejection.

I sighed loudly, "I'm just going to put the money into the safe and then we can go."

"Ok, I'll have a quick check around that everything has been switched off." Katie said as I made my way upstairs. As I opened the safe I was sure I heard the door of the shop go, Katie was supposed to lock it and change the sign to 'closed' but she'd obviously been distracted. I deposited the money and locked the safe before making my way back down the stairs. As I approached the shop I could hear raised voices.

"Stop fucking staring at me like that you filthy pervert." Katie called out.

"I'm not staring at you like anything, I've already apologised for mistaking you for Emily." A familiar voice stated back.

I quickly entered the room and saw the blonde standing with her arms folded and a big scowl on her face. When she saw me she relaxed and gave me a big smile, "Hi, I'm glad I caught you. I came to apologise for not coming at lunchtime, I'd forgotten I was having lunch with my boss and to give you your money."

"So is this her then?" Katie said dismissively nodding towards Naomi.

I was so pleased to see the blonde that I'd almost forgotten we weren't alone, "Katie, shut up but yes this is Naomi, the person I was telling you about earlier."

Katie snorted, "Well I can assure you she's definitely not straight and I think she might have a bit of a thing for you judging by her comment when she entered the shop."

I looked toward Naomi, who had started to blush. Oh God, I think she just got more adorable right before my eyes. Then Katie's words sank in properly, how could she tell so quickly that Naomi wasn't straight?

"Why what happened?" I asked Katie with an amused smile.

Katie tutted, "You'd better ask blondie over there. I was kneeling down checking the cooker was properly unplugged, minding my own business when I heard the door go."

I turned expectantly to Naomi, who quickly looked away unable to make eye contact, "So what did you say?"

"Look, I forgot you had a twin, in my defence I thought it was you and not a complete stranger I'd never even met..." Naomi said falteringly.

"Oh so that makes it better does it? You only perv on people you know and not random strangers?" Katie said in disgust.

Naomi shook her head furiously, "No, no, no. That's not what I meant at all. I hate women being objectified like that, it's degrading."

"You could have fooled me..."Katie started with derision.

I held my hands up, "Is one of you going to tell me what happened? Or shall I have a rough guess. Naomi walked in, thought you were me and made a comment like nice arse to get me back for yesterday."

"Not exactly. I didn't mean to say it out loud, it just slipped out." Naomi said in an embarrassed tone.

I raised my eyebrow and waited patiently for her to continue.

I watched Naomi sigh and start speaking in a resigned tone, "I might as well get this over with and I'll understand if you never want to speak to me again afterwards, it was a pretty base comment. Like I said I'd normally be the first one to protest if a man said it to a woman, but there's no excuse really. I walked into the shop and was pleased because you hadn't left yet. I saw your sister bending over but I thought it was you so without thinking I said the first thing that came into my head."

"Which was?" I asked.

Naomi groaned, "I still can't believe I said this out loud. I said, 'now that's a muff I wouldn't mind munching.' Oh God, I'm so embarrassed."

I stood with my mouth hanging open.

Katie pointed her finger at the blonde, "And she was totally perving on my arse when I got back up to ask her what the fuck that was supposed to mean, she was practically salivating over the floor. Then she tried to offer me money to shut me up."

"I've already explained I offered you the money because I owed Emily from yesterday, not to buy your silence. I mean I wouldn't get far with £3.50 would I?" Naomi said exasperatedly.

I still hadn't said anything by this point as I was still a bit in shock over Naomi's comment. But it appeared Katie had been right, Naomi was clearly not a straight as I thought and she definitely seemed to be into me if her remark was anything to go by. I mean you don't have thoughts like that about another girl unless there's a bit of gay lurking in you somewhere. I could feel myself starting to get excited, it was silly, but at least I knew that I wasn't the only one having inappropriate daydreams. One thing was still bugging me though and I needed to know the answer.

I turned towards Naomi, "What on earth made you even think that, let alone say it out loud?"

She groaned again, "I really don't know, I'm not even gay for Christ's sake."

Katie snorted, she was doing that quite a bit during this conversation, "Listen sweetheart, you might be in denial about it but your first thought when you see another woman isn't 'I want to fuck her' unless you're a lezza."

I smiled to myself as Katie voiced what I'm pretty sure we were all thinking.

Naomi stared at me with a furrowed brow, "Maybe it's because I was with my boss and her friend and they've been propositioning me all lunch time, trying to get me to have a threesome with them. I was thinking over pudding that I wouldn't sleep with either of them even if I was gay but it'd be different if you asked. I really tried not to think about it honestly, but then the image of you naked popped into my head. So I suppose it was on my mind when I came into the shop..."

I watched the blonde trail off as suddenly she realised what she'd been saying. She was even more gorgeous when she rambled but especially so when she was rambling about me.

She swallowed uncomfortably, "That explanation hasn't made things better has it?"

I tried not to smile but couldn't help it, I shook my head, "considerably worse I'd say."

"Oh for fuck's sake, why don't you get a room?" Katie exploded.

Once again, I had forgotten she was even still here, "Katie! Don't be so bloody rude."

She glanced at her watch, "Look Ems, we'll be late if you're not careful and I can't stand all this pussy footing around much longer. What is it with you lezzas and your longing looks across a crowded room crap. You like her, she likes you, arrange a fucking date already."

I looked at the clock Katie was right, there was somewhere I had to be and I was going to be late if I didn't leave soon, "Don't worry about her, I told you she was loud and obnoxious. You don't have to ask me out if you don't want to."

I looked up to find Naomi frowning at me, "Oh, I was quite looking forward to getting to know you a bit better. But if you don't want to then that's ok."

We were interrupted by Katie screaming, "Jesus Christ, kill me now. This is painful. Em do you fancy Naomi?"

I blushed and nodded, "Yes."

Katie smiled sarcastically, "Great. Naomi do you feel the same way about Emily?"

I watched the blonde open and close her mouth a few times, "I'm not... I mean...maybe...I..."

"A simple yes or no is sufficient." Katie said rolling her eyes.

"Well, um, yeah then. I suppose I do." Naomi replied also going bright red.

Katie clapped her hands, "Excellent, so when are you next free?"

Naomi glanced at me, "Actually I've got tomorrow afternoon off, if that's any good?"

"I can't leave the shop and it's too short notice to get cover in, sorry." I responded unable to hide my disappointment.

Katie shook her head, "Emily would love to go out with you tomorrow, so here's what's going to happen. Tomorrow lunch time I'm going to work in the shop and give Emily the afternoon off. You are going to pick her up at 12.30 and take her out somewhere, I don't care where but make sure it's not a dive. I'll deal with everything."

I started to protest "But what about..."

"Em I said I'll deal with everything, and I meant it. You just concentrate on having a good time." Katie said firmly.

I smiled at her, like I said sometimes she did things for me that were so nice it made me forget about all the times she was a total cow. It was taking all my strength not to run over and hug her, but I didn't want to be too giddy in front of Naomi. Well I had to act out the pretence that I was cool, calm and collected didn't I?

Naomi coughed, "Right, I'd better get back to work, my boss might have finished her shag fest by now and I've got a card to post and some dry cleaning to collect. So I'll see you tomorrow at 12.30 then."

I nodded and stood rooted to the spot as she left the shop. Suddenly I bolted out of the door after her, "Naomi, wait."

I watched her turn back towards me with a smile, "Did you forget something?"

"Can I have your phone please?" I asked to her surprise.

She nodded and handed it over. I keyed in my number and saved it before handing the phone back. "Call me next time you're going to be this late, it saves me staring anxiously at the door every two minutes."

She was now grinning at me but her smile disappeared as she scrolled though the entries, "I don't think it's saved your number properly."

I leaned up and quickly pecked her on the cheek, "I've stored it under sandwich girl, in case you missed it."

With that I promptly turned around and walked back towards the shop. I knew she was still watching me so I tried to move as sexily as I could but it was quite hard when all I wanted to do was do a little dance because an incredibly hot woman had just asked me on a date. Well alright technically my sister had forced the issue but who gives a toss? The outcome was the same, Naomi was taking me on a date tomorrow.

I grinned at Katie as I came back indoors.

"Your phone's just beeped." She said motioning towards my bag which I'd left on the counter.

I searched for the phone and smiled when I saw it was a new number on the caller display.

_This is just a test to make sure you've got my number too. I trust when I check tomorrow I'll be stored in the correct place along with all the other H's? Try not to have too many daydreams about my arse between now and then. You practically drool when you do._

I laughed, so she'd noticed the drooling then, and she'd still asked me out. She must really like me. I typed my reply.

_Number received and stored accordingly, although I fleetingly thought about putting you in with the M's for modest. Try not to picture me naked too much, you probably have a good imagination and it'll only raise false expectations._

I received a reply almost immediately.

_Too late. There you go again appearing naked in my mind. It's quite a handy way of relieving the boredom at work actually._

I was about to reply and tell Naomi not to be so cheeky, when the phone beeped again.

_Got to go now as the bitch of a boss is sure enough back, so I'll see you tomorrow at 12.30. By the way, I have an excellent imagination but from what I've seen I'm sure I won't be disappointed either. ;) _

I shivered in anticipation as I put my phone away, tomorrow couldn't come round soon enough as far as I was concerned.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here is chapter 3, which is a bit longer than the other two and has a bit of angst (if you've read my other stories you'll know I like to throw it in every now and again.) But it's mainly fluff because I'm enjoying writing it and it seems you are enjoying the cuteness. There will be some challenges thrown at these two because I can't write a totally fluffy story, but it'll take a lot less time to resolve them and it won't be anything that major.**

**There were a few comments about the speed at which Naomily were getting together, so I hope this chapter and the next show that this was intentional and help explain why.**

**Thank you x 1 million for all of the reviews, I really appreciate you taking the time out to leave detailed comments or just to say you are enjoying the story. **

**I really will try to update my other stories soon but this is the one that seems to be flowing out of me at the moment and I've been distracted because I bought myself an i-pad 2 the other week so haven't been writing as much as normal.**

**Hope you enjoy reading it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Gina PoV<strong>

I glanced at the kettle as I entered the kitchen and wondered why I wasn't being greeted by the sound of water boiling. There were no cups out either, Naomi had clearly ignored my request to put the kettle on and make me a cup of tea. I tutted and flicked the switch before reaching up into the cupboard. She'd been acting a bit strangely for a few days now come to think of it. She seemed distracted a lot of the time and when I, quite politely in my opinion, asked what was wrong she jumped down my throat and got defensive. It's not like I'm not used to it, we've had a love/ hate relationship for most of our lives. But we both know deep down we love each other dearly, even if we can't always stand to be in the same room together.

I remember Effy telling us once that it was because we were too alike, Naomi had almost exploded. I thought I had hidden how hurt it made me feel when she ranted how she was nothing like me, as if that was the worst thing in the world, but of course the 'all seeing' Effy had noticed straight away. She smiled apologetically as Naomi continued to protest. Effy's far too intuitive for her own good sometimes, although I do wish a bit of it would rub off on Naomi.

I looked up as my daughter entered the room, muttering something to herself, "Ah, speak of the devil."

Naomi walked over to the newly made tea and picked up a cup, "What?"

I rolled my eyes, "I asked you to put the kettle on ages ago. Honestly Naomi, why is it if I want anything done round here I always have to do it myself?"

Naomi snorted, "So how come I was an accomplished cook, could do all my own washing and ironing and odd jobs around the house by the time I was 12, _Mum_?"

The emphasis on the last word wasn't lost on me, "Naomi, you know my protests are really important to me. I'm sorry if that meant you were left to fend for yourself sometimes but you..."

"Can't fight injustice by sitting on your arse." Naomi finished for me, "I know that Mum and it hasn't done me much permanent damage I suppose. It just pisses me off a bit when you imply I don't help out."

I smiled, "I'm sorry love, it was unfair of me to say I did everything myself. Sometimes I don't know how I managed when you were away at Uni."

"I expect all of the waifs and strays helped a bit. I could hardly move each time I came back and I can't believe you gave away my room so quickly." Naomi said sternly.

I sighed, when Naomi had gone off to university I was lonely and I missed having her and her friends around the house so I took in a few lodgers. Then I started letting people stay over while we were planning our next protest rally, in the end everyone just stuck around. I suppose it was a bit like a commune but it was never dull. I'd got rid of them all when Naomi moved back home but she still hadn't forgiven me for letting other people stay in her room, especially if she was back from uni at the time.

"Don't even go there Mother" Naomi started when she saw the look on my face, "being woken up by a pair of cheesy feet being shoved in my face and then finding a man who looked like Jesus lying top to tail with me is not 'an act of kindness to those less fortunate than myself' or whatever you called it."

I couldn't help smiling at the memory, Naomi had been furious, "I wonder what happened to him. He was a fantastic shag, even if he did stink."

Naomi stared at me in horror, "God Mum, too much fucking information. Thanks a lot, I now have a totally disgusting mental image running on repeat through my head."

I glanced at the clock, "Hadn't you better hurry up, you'll be late for work."

"Errr, yeah I suppose so." Naomi replied.

I watched Naomi with interest as her demeanour changed and she shifted uncomfortably, "What is it love?"

She sighed, "I was wondering if I could borrow some money? I'll give it back as soon as I get paid."

"How much do you want to borrow?" I asked.

Naomi shrugged, "Dunno, about £50 should do."

I raised my eyebrow, "When do I ever have £50 in my purse?"

"I know, which is why I thought I could take your card and withdraw it from the cash machine." Naomi said hopefully.

I narrowed my eyes, "What do you need the money for?"

My God, was that a blush I could see creeping across her face? It was, what on earth was going on. I waited patiently for her to continue.

Naomi coughed, "I've got the afternoon off work and I have a sort of date, well an actual date."

"So you want to make sure you can pay your way? I'm impressed, never let the man pick up the bill for everything, it's far too out dated." I responded and I watched as my usually unflappable daughter turned an even deeper shade of red.

"Err, that's not quite the reason." Naomi replied unable to make eye contact.

I frowned, "Naomi, what's going on?"

Finally she looked me in the eye and took a deep breath, "I'm not going on a date with a man, it's with a woman and I asked her out so it should be my place to pay for it. That might be old fashioned and I don't have much money but it's what I want to do."

I processed the words that had just tumbled from my daughter's mouth at breakneck speed. She was going on a date, with a woman, this afternoon. She wasn't meeting up with a female friend or going on a trip, she'd used the word date, that had romantic overtones. I was stunned.

"Please Mum, say something." Naomi said looking nervously at me.

I had to play this carefully. What I wanted to do was rush over and throw my arms around her while screaming hallelujah at the top of my voice but I knew that would freak her out. I had to take a much more softly, softly approach.

"Well I must admit I wasn't expecting you to say that. Have you known each other long?" I asked gently.

Naomi shook her head, "I met her on Wednesday when I was out on the lunch run. She owns a sandwich shop in town. Her name's Emily."

"I see and now you're going on a date?" I enquired.

I could see her beginning to bristle, "Yeah we are, just to get to know each other better. What's wrong with that?"

I waved my hands, "Nothing, there's nothing wrong with that. I didn't say there was did I?"

Naomi harrumphed, "It wasn't what you said, it was the accusatory way you said it."

I sighed in exasperation, "Come on Naomi, I didn't say anything in an accusatory way. I'm just interested in how you met, Emily was it?"

"Well now you know. So can I borrow the money or not?" Naomi asked sulkily.

"As long as you pay it back of course you can borrow it." I replied.

Naomi scowled at me, "I've already told you I would."

"Naomi, please stop acting like a child and being so defensive. Who you have a relationship with is entirely up to you, I'd never be judgemental about your choices, you know that. I just want you to be happy." I said softly.

"I need to get to work so can I have the card please?" Naomi replied with a resigned sigh.

I handed the card over and watched her out of the window as she headed towards the bus stop. Like Effy, I had long since suspected Naomi might be gay; hence the euphoria when she finally at least admitted it might be a possibility. Naomi had always been adamant that she wouldn't have a problem admitting she was a lesbian if she was, but she wasn't. It was something that never rang quite true as far as I was concerned. Even though she didn't discuss it with me I knew she shagged around a fair bit and had one night stands but she'd never brought anyone home, in fact I wasn't even sure she'd been on many dates before. I wasn't expecting miracles and all of a sudden she'd start treating me as a confidante but I at least hoped she'd talk to Effy. No matter how old she was, she was still my little girl and this was bound to be confusing for her.

I sighed as I put the kettle on for another cup of tea, I just hoped she realised that I meant it when I said all I wanted was for her to be happy and that I would support her no matter what choices she made in life.

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi PoV<strong>

"Screw you mother fucker." I swore at my computer screen as once again I lost concentration and deleted a section of text I had meant to move.

I undid my last action and continued to type up the notes of a meeting Mandy had asked me to finish before I left for the day. In a way it was a pretty mindless task that a trained hamster could do but I was still managing to fuck it up.

I sighed and muttered to myself, "So it's official, your brain's all over the place today."

It wasn't like I didn't know why, I was shitting myself about my date with Emily. Some of it was the general nerves you get before a date, not that I'd really know as I'd never really bothered with them but I'd seen other people in panic mode. Being apprehensive and hoping things went alright was normal I guess. Don't get me wrong, part of me was really looking forward to seeing her again and every time I thought about it the butterflies, you know the good but scary type, would erupt in my stomach. But I was also feeling uneasy and the fact I was mindlessly copying notes meant that I had the time to think about why.

There's something I need to explain about me – I don't do feelings. What I mean by that is obviously I _feel _things, I'm not a robot, but I never stop to analyse why I'm feeling the way I am. Absolutely terrifies me, always has done. Effy finds it hilarious that I've managed to go through life like this but it works for me. Or at least it did until now, until I bloody walked into that sandwich shop and met Emily.

Effy, in her smug know it all way, speculates that my reluctance to acknowledge anything I'm feeling stems from my Dad walking out on me. She might be right, I've never really thought about it, ha ha.

Except I had been thinking about things ever since I had to admit to my Mum I needed the money for a date with a woman. I knew I had behaved like a sulky teenager earlier and been downright rude to Mum, even though I needed her help, but I found it really hard to deal with her sometimes. I love her to bits and I know she loves me but she's just so fucking amiable and understanding all the time. I'm not stupid, I know she and Effy have discussed the possibility of me being gay and my reluctance to even entertain the idea. But how can they be so sure when I don't even know myself? How can anything be decided when I haven't ever kissed a woman properly much less done anything else. I understand it must be frustrating when I refuse to talk about it but I suppose I'm just sick of everyone trying to put a label on me.

That's what my sense of unease was about, I felt rushed into going on this date, not by Emily, she was lovely but by everyone else. Katie had forced the issue, Effy and my Mum would be cheering and organising a coming out party for me, my other best friend Cook would already be fantasising about us in bed. But what about me? Even though I had surprised myself a bit at how suggestive I'd been in my texts I knew it would be different when we were face to face. It was one thing sending flirty messages, you could always be brave when you hid behind a phone, I suspected I wouldn't be quite so bold when we were actually in the same room. I definitely wanted to get to know Emily better, I was sure about that, but I didn't know if that meant I wanted us to be friends or if it was something more. I was clearly attracted to her on some level but did that mean I had a crush on a new friend or that I was gay? All I wanted was a bit of space and time to figure it out. I was sure Emily would understand if I explained it to her but I wasn't used to articulating anything I was thinking or feeling so how could I get my message across without making her think it was personal?

I finished the notes and emailed them to Mandy before I glanced at the clock, 12.20. I sighed loudly before shutting down my computer. It was time to do what I did best and not face up to anything, so I buried my lingering doubts and got ready to go on my date.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily PoV<strong>

"One all day breakfast toasted Panini, one mozzarella, tomato and basil ciabatta and two lattes." I said with relief as I laid the plates and cups firmly on the table without dropping them. "Enjoy your meal."

The customers smiled and thanked me before tucking into their food hungrily. I looked at the clock, it was nearly half past and there was no sign of Katie. Where the fuck was she? There hadn't even been a call or text to let me know she was running late or even worse couldn't make it. She knew this afternoon with Naomi was important to me, I hadn't had a date in months.

If I'm being totally honest my last 'date' wasn't what you'd call a proper date; it was a quick drink with my ex which was a vague attempt to disguise the fact that we were going to go back to her place and screw each other's brains out. I was the one who insisted on having a drink first as it made me feel less like a desperate slut, she'd laughed and said who cared if all we were meeting up for was sex, we were both consenting adults but she indulged me all the same. I wasn't particularly proud of the fact we still met up occasionally for a shag, but for a variety of reasons I didn't find it that easy to meet new people. The fact that the no strings sex was pretty amazing helped too, although to be fair by the time I was frustrated enough to call my ex a fuck with anyone would have seemed sensational. Naturally I'd prefer to be in a relationship where sex meant something more than a welcome alternative to me sorting myself out but I'm only human and my ex was very, shall we say, adventurous; as far as she was concerned nothing was off limits. Until I met her I thought some of my fantasies were dirty, she pretty quickly disabused me of that notion. That was part of the reason we broke up, her ideas of great sex got increasingly outlandish and I got bored of never having an emotional connection. I chuckled to myself as I thought of the last time we'd got together, I definitely wasn't interested in any sort of emotional connection then.

I shook myself as I started to get a bit worked up at the memory; I was supposed to be thinking about Naomi. My thoughts turned to the blonde and I couldn't help smiling. I had meant what I said to Katie about feeling there was a connection between us, I couldn't explain it properly but this already felt different, like it might lead somewhere.

I knew Katie was sceptical, she was always telling me I was a fantasist who fell for people too quickly and she regularly admonished me for having too many 'inappropriate crushes'. As far as she was concerned there was no Mr Right, just Mr Right now. I was exactly the opposite, even though I'd had my heart broken plenty of times, deep down I was a hopeless romantic who still believed in happy ever after. That's why I was so eager to go out with Naomi. I fancied plenty of women and sometimes I had the guts to take it beyond the crush phase and not just admire them from afar. When I was younger I was a serial monogamist and was always far happier in a relationship than out of one. But I hadn't met anyone in a long time where I thought the attraction I felt was or could be something more than physical. Don't get me wrong it's not like I believe in love at first sight or anything, I'm not that much of an idiot. I suppose what I meant was even though I had only just met Naomi I already felt she was someone I wanted to get to know a lot better and spend more time with.

Oh God, what the hell am I doing? We haven't even been out yet and here I am imagining us riding off into the sunset. That was another major failing of mine as far as Katie was concerned, instead of going with the flow and seeing what direction things took I always had to plan and over think everything. It usually ended up with me tying myself into knots over a hypothetical event that was never going to happen, so I suppose Katie has a point.

I gave myself a pep talk. Calm down Emily, don't scare Naomi off by coming on too strong, especially not on your first date if you want there to be others. Take things slowly, see how this develops and don't fall for her too quickly.

"Hi Emily, I'm sorry I'm a bit late. I know you said I should text you if that happened again but I'm not great at multi tasking so I thought it was better I concentrated on getting here."

I blinked as Naomi's voice broke through my internal dialogue. I looked up and found myself staring deeply into the beautiful eyes regarding me nervously. Oh fuck, she's totally gorgeous and completely adorable. My heart rate increased sharply and I had trouble catching my breath. It felt like I was drowning in the deep blue pools staring intensely at me.

I gulped and tried to go over my pep talk again but I knew it was pointless. The simple fact was no matter how many times I told myself not to get carried away, I was already falling for Naomi and I was falling fast.

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi PoV<strong>

I watched as Emily anxiously gulped and continued to stare at me. After a while it started to unnerve me that she still hadn't said anything. She didn't look ready to leave and I panicked as the thought that she might have changed her mind entered my conscious. I know I was nervous and a bit apprehensive about our date but that didn't mean I didn't want to go out with her.

"Have you changed your mind?" I found myself blurting out.

It seemed enough to snap Emily out of her trance, "God, sorry, I was miles away then. What did you say?"

I cleared my throat, "You don't look like you're ready so I asked you if you had changed your mind."

"What do you mean I don't look like I'm ready?" Emily asked sharply.

I motioned towards the apron she was wearing and the sandwich in her hand.

Emily smiled, "Oh right, that kind of not ready. Katie hasn't arrived yet so I can't leave the shop."

"Oh," I started trying not to sound too let down, "we can do it another time if you'd prefer?"

I saw a look of disappointment briefly cross Emily's face before she hid it, "I suppose we might have to if Katie doesn't arrive some time soon."

I stood there awkwardly as Emily served a customer with their sandwich. My head was an even bigger mess than it had been this morning. I had spent all the time questioning my sexuality or feeling under pressure and in my nervousness I'd forgotten that I was really looking forward to taking Emily out and having the chance to get to know her. The sense of regret I was feeling at the thought of having to cancel proved that to me. The door went and a new rush of lunchtime customers came in.

Emily rolled her eyes at me, "Typical, it would be today of all days we have our busiest trading time."

I shrugged, "Well, I suppose I should get out of your way. I'll call you about rearranging a time for us to go out."

Emily looked at me sadly, "Ok I'll wait for you to call. I really am sorry Naomi, I could kill Katie. I was really looking forward to spending some proper time with you."

I smiled and nodded at her before heading for the door. When I got outside I took a deep breath, Emily had genuinely seemed upset that we couldn't go on our date so I didn't think she'd used Katie as an excuse. But there was something about her expression and tone of voice that bothered me and I couldn't work out why. I glanced back through the window and watched as Emily rushed around the counter preparing food. There was something different about her, the way she was standing with her shoulders hunched, like she was a bit defeated.

I suddenly worked out what was bothering me and I slapped my forehead with the palm of my hand.

"You total fucking idiot." I said loudly, eliciting strange looks and a few tuts from the shocked passersby.

I made my way back into the shop and saw the surprise register on Emily's face. I walked behind the counter and put on a spare apron, "I wasn't trying to get out of our date and I would have called to rearrange."

I could tell from the look on her face that was exactly what she had thought when I suggested we go out another time.

She looked at me unsurely, "You don't have to do this."

I smiled at her, "I know but you look like you could do with a hand and this way we can still spend some time together."

My stomach flipped as she beamed at me, "Well then, thanks and how are you at unloading and reloading dishwashers?"

"That's a particular talent of mine actually." I said with a grin as I opened the dishwasher door and flapped away the steam. I picked up a plate and promptly dropped it back down, fuck it was hot.

I turned around and found Emily staring at me with her eyebrow raised.

I smiled sheepishly, "It's still a bit hot to empty."

"I seriously hope the rest of your talents aren't as disappointing as that." Emily said with a smirk.

I started to blush and became fascinated by a loaf of bread lying on the worktop. I risked a glance back at Emily, who was preparing the next order, she was shaking her head slightly and chuckling to herself. Cheeky bloody cow, I didn't have to offer to help her out and now she was laughing at me. I tested the dishwasher again and decided it had cooled off sufficiently for me to unload it. I began to noisily empty it and stack the various pieces of crockery on the side. Once I had finished I started to place the dirty dishes into the racks. I knew I was muttering to myself as I did it, slowly winding myself up about Emily laughing at me again and thinking of all the witty comebacks I should have made. I hated it when I looked foolish, especially in front of someone I was trying to impress. The trouble was I always tried to blame anyone but myself when I was embarrassed so the likely outcome of this would be me shouting at Emily and melodramatically storming off in a huff. I really didn't want that to happen because there definitely wouldn't be any more dates if she realised this early on how childish I could be.

"I thought the intention was that we spent some time together? You seem more interested in talking to yourself than to me." Emily's voice cut across my thoughts.

I looked up and was greeted by an amused pair of brown eyes staring at me. "Yeah, well it's the only way I'm going to get any intelligent conversation round here."

Slick, Naomi, really slick, insulting her is definitely the best way to make a good impression. Why don't you try pulling her hair or getting Effy to tell her 'my mate likes you' next time?

Emily looked slightly taken aback by my comment until a grin broke out on her face, "Oh my God, you're a sulker."

"No I'm not," I replied in what could only be described as a sulky voice.

The redhead started to laugh, "Oh yes you are. You're still annoyed about dropping the plate and my comment, which is why you've been muttering to yourself. What were you doing, trying to think of all the things you should have said back to me?"

I was shocked she'd already got the measure of me, I mean I was used to Effy being able to read my mind but I had always thought that was just a special ability she had, now Emily was at it too. Was I really that easy to work out, I'd always thought of myself as a dark, brooding, complex individual, well that's how I had romanticised it anyway.

Emily must have registered my surprise at being found out because her next comment was said gently, "Katie is a terrible sulker too, always has been. That's why I can recognise one at 50 paces and that's how I know exactly what you were muttering about."

I pouted slightly, "I don't sulk."

I could see Emily trying not to laugh again, "Ok I'm sorry I suggested that you do. As a matter of interest what was the best comeback you came up with?"

"If you play your cards right, you'll find out for yourself what my other talents are." I uttered the words without thinking and immediately realised I'd fallen straight into Emily's trap.

The redhead pretended to ponder my words, "Hmmm, not bad, although you did have ages to think of it, you know while you were sulking and emptying the dishwasher."

"Hey, that's not fair, you tricked me." I spluttered indignantly.

"So that's two new things I learned about you today. One, you are a terrible sulk and two, you're gullible as hell." Emily replied counting them off on her fingers.

I was about to bristle again when I looked into Emily's eyes, which were twinkling as she gazed at me. Oh God, how could anyone stay annoyed when those beautiful eyes were focused on them. I felt the slight remaining defensiveness drain completely away from me. I blinked a couple of times and refocused on the shop, which was now starting to empty.

"I'll try not to sulk too much anymore." I said quietly unable to look Emily in the eye.

Emily laughed, "And now I know three new things about you."

I looked at her with a confused expression, "what's the third thing?"

She smiled mysteriously before turning away with a wink, "That just like the rest of the human race, you're powerless to resist me when I give you my puppy dog eyes."

My mouth fell open in shock, she'd looked at me like that on purpose, she'd manipulated me into not being annoyed with her. I glanced in her direction and found her smiling at me. Very slowly and deliberately she blew me a kiss. I tried not to react but I couldn't help it as I started to go red and giggle. Emily stared at me before shaking her head and laughing.

Oh Christ, what was happening to me? I'm Naomi Campbell for God's sake. People don't wrap me around their little fingers, I do the manipulating. Yet here I was giggling, actually giggling like a fucking schoolgirl, in a sandwich shop just because someone had blown me a kiss. I needed to get a grip on myself. I stopped laughing but I couldn't keep the smile from my face when I thought about the redhead standing on the other side of the shop from me. Let's be totally honest here, I wouldn't have reacted like that if just anybody had blown me a kiss, it was purely because it was Emily.

I looked over to the redhead who had started to wipe down some of the tables, she really was beautiful. Inwardly I groaned, no matter what doubts I had this morning about going out with Emily or whether I wanted to date a woman at all the truth was getting harder to ignore. My reaction when I looked at her or when she smiled at me was getting predictable.

Sweaty palms - check. Quickening pulse - check. Butterflies erupting in my stomach - check.

I could picture Effy's smug face when I finally told her that she might have been right all along because after spending the afternoon with Emily, one thing had been irrefutably cleared up. Regardless of whether I was gay or not, I seriously fancied the redhead and wanted to go on another date with her as soon as possible.

"Fuck you Effy Stonem, fuck you and your shitty ability to always be right," I muttered under my breath with a sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily PoV<strong>

I'd just finished wiping a table when I heard Naomi muttering under her breath again. I looked up to find her staring strangely at me and when she saw that I'd noticed she coughed loudly and looked away. Had she been checking me out?

"Is everything alright?" I asked innocently.

"Hmmm, what was that?" she responded vaguely.

I looked squarely at her, "I was asking if you were ok? You were muttering something under your breath and you had an odd expression on your face when you were staring at me. What were you thinking about?"

I watched as she started to go red, bingo, she'd definitely been checking me out. I waited for her answer, this should be good.

She shifted uncomfortably, "Actually, I was thinking that I'd had a really nice time today and was wondering if you fancied going for a drink once we've finished here."

My eyes widened in surprise, that wasn't the answer I'd been expecting at all and I certainly didn't expect Naomi to be so honest. I glanced at my watch, because Katie hadn't turned up I should probably go home and find out if she was ok. There were also some other things she was supposed to be taking care of for me and I couldn't run the risk they'd be forgotten. But I really wanted to prolong my date with Naomi too, it had been nice spending time with her and I felt like I knew her a bit better but there were still loads of things I wanted to ask her. Jesus I didn't even know her surname.

"Look it's ok Emily, I get the message. Thanks anyway for the date. I'll see you around maybe." Naomi said ruefully as she made her way to the door.

Shit, she'd interpreted my thinking time as a sign that I was trying to find a way to let her down gently.

"NO!" I shouted ferociously, shocking myself and definitely Naomi if the way she nearly jumped out of her skin was anything to go by. She turned back to look at me.

"Sorry," I continued more quietly, "You've got it all wrong. I was taking my time because I was deliberating whether a drink with you was more important than finding out if my sister is still alive. Believe me the fact that she's dead is going to be the only excuse I'll accept for her ruining our first date, even if I did have a really great time. I wanted to find out a lot more about you than I have done."

Naomi smiled shyly at me, "Like what?"

I shrugged, "I realised I don't even know your surname."

She shook her head violently, "There's a really good reason for that."

"Such as?" I asked, clearly curious.

Naomi held her hand up, "Sorry, that information is classified and will not be revealed until at least date three."

I raised my eyebrow, "You're very cocky, what makes you think there'll be a date two let alone a third one?"

"Oh, I didn't want to presume or anything but I hoped you might like to go out with me again. Not that we actually went out this time, which makes me look a bit cheap, but I had it all planned..." once again she looked unsure as she started to ramble, which only served to make her more adorable as far as I was concerned.

"Naomi, it's ok, I was joking. I'd love to go out with you again." I said and was rewarded with a massive smile.

"Oh, right, well that's great." She paused and shook her head before continuing, "I'm not normally this idiotic you know? I am actually an intelligent, coherent, articulate woman and contrary to my actions today, I do have a sense of humour, well most of the time."

I smiled at her, "I did wonder about that, both based on today's sulking and after my attempts at jokes fell flat the other day."

Naomi rolled her eyes, "I'd hardly call that an acid test, they were terrible. Anyway, I still laughed at the pregnant women comment."

"Hmmm, that should have been my first clue that you weren't only interested in my sandwiches." I said with a smirk.

I felt a subtle shift in the atmosphere in the shop. I could tell Naomi felt it too because she grew serious and I saw her gulp more than once. I closed the gap between us until I was standing directly in front of her.

I swallowed "I mean, I have got that right haven't I? You are interested in more than my sandwiches?"

Naomi stared at me nervously before she gave a slight nod of her head. I tried not to show how relieved I was, it would have been totally embarrassing if she'd said no. I mean I thought the chances of that happening were small, but like I've already said, panicking about remote possibilities is a specialty of mine. I smiled up at her wondering if I should make the first move. We'd only met two days ago but all I could think about right now was what it would be like to kiss her. I saw her eyes dart down to my lips and back up again, so I knew at least sub consciously Naomi was thinking the same thing.

I was surprised when it was the blonde who leaned towards me, closing her eyes as she gently covered my lips with her own. At first the kiss was tentative, like we were both unsure we should be doing it but after a while we both increased the pressure of our lips against each other. I was determined to let Naomi take the lead so even though I wanted to reach up and cup her face in my hands I resisted. I was even more stunned when I felt her tongue gently brush against my lower lip as she requested entrance to my mouth. I willingly let her in and couldn't help a small moan escaping as Naomi began to caress my tongue with her own. I felt her stiffen before she pulled away.

"I'm... I'm really... sorry. I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have done that." She stammered at me as she began to blush furiously.

I looked at her in shock, "Naomi, it's ok. I wanted you to do it."

She finally made eye contact, her eyes were full of fear, before I could help it I reached out and put my hand on her arm. She visibly flinched and pulled her arm away like I had burned her.

"Naomi, please talk to me about what's going on here?" I asked gently.

She shook her head vigorously and made her way to the door repeating the words, "I can't, I can't." over and over.

"Look, I know it might be a bit hard to talk to me as we don't know each other that well. But I'd like to think we are at least friends enough for me to help, I do remember what it's like, how confusing things can seem." I responded.

Naomi turned to me sadly, "You don't understand, that's not what I meant. I'm really sorry Emily, but I can't do this, any of it. You and me, it's not going to work. I'm not confused at all, I'm just not gay."

I was so stunned by her speech, I didn't even try to stop her going. I watched in total shock as she quickly opened the door and left the shop. Even when I saw her practically run away I still stood motionless, unable to quite believe how things had gone wrong so rapidly.

I jumped as the shop door went again, "Naomi?"

"No, it's me. Is it safe to enter?" Katie asked cautiously.

I was still so bewildered about what had just happened I forgot I was supposed to be angry with her, "Yeah, come in."

Katie walked carefully into the shop and stopped as soon as she saw my face, "What's up Emily?"

I told her about the date and the way it had ended.

She looked confused, "So Naomi instigated the kiss, but then she totally freaked out?"

I nodded.

Katie frowned, "And you have no idea why?"

I stared at Katie, of course I had my suspicions, but nothing concrete to go on, "Not really, I thought things were going really well."

I watched as Katie shook her head, "This doesn't make any sense, I thought she liked you."

I shrugged, "I still think she might but I tell you one thing K, I'm sick of people thinking I'm a pushover. Whether Naomi wants me to or not, I'm bloody determined I'm going to find out exactly what happened today."

* * *

><p><strong>Effy PoV<strong>

I had just finished calling Cook a wanker for the millionth time when the doorbell rang, "Get that."

"Fuck off Eff, wankers can't open doors." Cook said with a spliff sticking out of the side of his mouth.

I tutted and muttered the word wanker under my breath. The doorbell rang again, twice in quick succession causing me to shout, "All fucking right, I'm coming."

I opened the door and gasped as Naomi fell through puffing and panting like crazy. "What the fuck?"

As she lay on the floor struggling for breath, I managed to make out the words, 'Emily', 'date', 'kiss' and 'ran here'. I was used to Naomi's incoherent ramblings and normally I could piece together what she was on about quite successfully, but not this time. I didn't have a clue.

Cook walked into the hallway and stared at Naomi before he turned to me, "What the fuck?"

I shrugged, "That was my first thought too. I think she ran here."

I couldn't help smiling as Cook burst out laughing, the thought of any of us doing any exercise was usually enough to send us into fits of laughter, the fact that Naomi had seemingly done it voluntarily was absolutely hilarious. We each grabbed one of her arms and part carried, part dragged her into the living room before throwing her onto one of the sofas. Eventually, her breathing slowed enough so she could speak.

I stared at her, "Are you going to tell us what's going on?"

Naomi shook her head, "Not now. I need pills and vodka."

I handed her the open bottle and watched as she took a long swig before grabbing two pills from Cook and washing them down with another large gulp of vodka.

Cook was appalled, "Steady on Naomikins, you're going to be wasted by five o'clock at this rate."

I raised my eyebrow as Naomi took another large drink from the bottle, "Somehow Cook, I think that's the idea. So what's the occasion?"

Naomi's head snapped up, "I've already said, not now. Tonight I need to get absolutely wasted and I'll tell you tomorrow why."

I shot a look at Cook and shrugged, I knew there was no getting through to her when she was in this mood. Besides she'd be drunk and coming up on the pills in a bit which would make her much more chatty. I would just wait and be patient, it usually did the trick.

We sat in comfortable silence, Cook and I were playing cards and smoking as we always did on a Friday as I finished work early and Cook was a lazy fucker who didn't do anything for a living. I shot frequent looks in Naomi's direction but she was intent on getting wasted. I was glad there were two more bottles of vodka in the kitchen because at the rate she was going this one wasn't going to last long.

After we had been sitting for about 20 minutes I saw a small smile playing round her lips, the pills were kicking in.

"Fuck that's seriously good shit." Naomi slurred.

Cook nodded, "When does the cookie monster ever let his favourite girls down?"

I watched as Naomi swayed unsteadily towards him and sat in his lap with a big smile, "Am I really your favourite girl?"

Cook rolled his eyes, "Come on Naoms, ya know you and Eff are like sisters to me."

"I doubt you'd keep trying to fuck us both if we really were your sisters." I said with a smirk.

Naomi blinked at Cook, "Hey, you haven't asked me for a shag in a while, why not?"

"Because you keep turnin' me down, it hurts a man's ego after a while." Cook replied with a grin.

I snorted, it would take more than a few rejections to hurt Cook's ego, hell he got more than that on a typical night out but always struck lucky in the end.

"Go on ask me again, I might say yes this time." Naomi challenged him.

I cut across Cook as he was about to open his mouth, he might be one of my best mates but he was a typical bloke, always thinking with his dick, "James, you're not fucking Naomi, even if she begs you to. You know the rules."

I could tell Cook knew I was serious, I never used his first name unless I wanted him to sit up and take notice.

He shrugged, "Sorry blondie, I'd be well up for it but Eff brought up the rules."

Naomi smiled at him, I'm guessing she thought it was seductively, but she was already pretty pissed, "Aren't rules meant to be broken."

Cook laughed, "Maybe some are babe, but not ones that are punishable by Effy chopping off little Cook and feeding it to next door's dog."

Naomi turned to me, "Spoilsport."

I stared at Naomi trying to work out what was going on in her mind. I thought about the words she'd uttered earlier when she'd been out of breath trying to piece it all together. I was sure there was a girl's name in there along with the words date and kiss. What was the name? Emma? No Emily. Naomi was now sitting on the floor with her back resting against the sofa, she was serenely staring at a spot on the wall and smiling. Fuck it, she was probably far enough gone by now. I glanced at Cook and he nodded.

"Naoms," I began and she turned to look at me. "Who's Emily?"

At first she smiled but this was quickly replaced by a frown, "No one."

I was going to have to try harder to coax her, "So why did you mention her earlier?"

Naomi bit her lip, "I don't remember."

"You said something about a date and a kiss in the same breath as you mentioned Emily, so I'm just wondering who she is." I said gently.

Naomi stared at me and then at Cook, before starting to cry. Jesus Christ, I hadn't expected that. Cook rushed to put his arms around her and held her as she continued to sob quietly. He shot several glances at me, but I was at as much a loss as he was. Eventually Naomi wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. She sat staring at her hands as we waited for her to speak.

"Come on Naoms, you know you can tell us anything, we're your family." Cook said gently rubbing her back.

Finally she looked up, "Emily is a woman I met the other day when I went into her sandwich shop. Yesterday, after some cajoling from her sister, I asked her out on a date and we we're supposed to be going this afternoon but for some reason her sister didn't turn up to cover the shop so we couldn't leave. So I stayed and helped her out."

I tried to hide my shock that Naomi had actually been on a date with a woman. Sure I thought she was a screaming lezza but she was so far in the closet she was practically in Narnia, so I'd never expected her to act on it.

"So I'm guessing it didn't go that well?" I prompted.

Naomi shook her head, "We actually had a pretty great afternoon until I fucked it all up by kissing her."

I heard Cook chuckle and this time I made no attempt to hide my surprise, "You did what?"

Naomi sighed, "You heard me, I kissed her, on the lips, with tongues and everything."

By this time you could see Cook's mind going into overdrive, I leaned over and smacked him over the head, "Don't look at me like that Cook, I know exactly what you were thinking."

He grinned at me, "Oh come on a boy's gotta have his fantasies now ain't he?"

I pointed at him, "The rules apply to dreams as well Cook."

I saw him gulp nervously, "Alright Eff, keep your vagina on."

"So the kiss was awful? I mean was it you or her who hated it?" I turned back to Naomi, who now seemed remarkably sober.

I watched her bite her lip again, she was clearly nervous, she shook her head, "The kiss was amazing, I've never felt anything like it before."

I glanced at Cook who shrugged, "So how did that fuck things up?"

Naomi gritted her teeth, "You're really not going to go easy on me are you? Things might have got a bit fucked up when I totally freaked out and told her I never wanted to see her again."

"If you enjoyed it so much why did you freak out?"

God you had to love Cook's simplicity at times like these. Naomi sighed and glanced at me, she raised her eyebrow, but I shook my head. She knew damn well I could answer Cook's question for her but I wanted her to say it out loud. She glared at me when she realised I wasn't backing down.

"I freaked out because I enjoyed it, I was scared. Now do you understand why I want to get wasted?" Naomi responded honestly.

I smiled reassuringly at her but Cook still looked puzzled, "Not really, so you kissed a bird and it was better than you thought."

"No Cook, she kissed a girl and she liked it." I laughed at my own joke, it's rude I know but I thought it was funny. I was clearly the only one. But anyway I didn't mind being flippant because Naomi hadn't actually told Cook the whole truth yet.

"Will one of you please tell me what the fuck is going on?" Cook said exasperatedly looking between us both.

"Jesus Cook, how can you be so fucking thick? Naomi exploded.

Cook held up his hands, "Woah Naomi, calm down. Just spit it out."

"I think this is going to need more vodka. Wait until I get back, I wouldn't want to miss this for the world." I said with a smirk.

When I returned from the kitchen Naomi stared at me with a pleading look, "Please Eff don't make me say it out loud."

I shrugged, "It's all part of the process hun."

Naomi sighed loudly, "Fine, I'll say it seeing as you two won't let it lie and I'm clearly not going to get any more alcohol until I do. But promise me I can get totally wasted after this."

I couldn't help laughing, "Of course, but you do know I'm going to bring it up again tomorrow right? I want to know all about her."

Naomi tutted, "I thought you might."

She turned away from us slightly so she wasn't making eye contact, "I freaked out when I kissed Emily because I didn't want it to stop and that made me realise that Effy might be right and maybe I'm gay after all."

I couldn't help my chest puffing out a bit when Naomi finally admitted there was a possibility she was gay. I handed her the new bottle of vodka, "I think you've earned the first drink don't you?"

She took it gratefully and smiled at me, "That wasn't too bad I suppose."

I turned to look at Cook who had a massive scowl on his face, "What's up Cook? Didn't you hear what Naomi said?"

"That's it? The fact that Naomi thinks she might be gay?" He said in a disappointed tone.

Naomi hit him, "Hey, it's a big deal to me."

"Why?" Cook asked.

I thought Naomi was going to explode again, "What do you mean why? It took a lot of courage for me to tell you both that."

I downed some of the vodka and started to laugh when I saw Cook's face. I thought I knew where this conversation was going and hoped he had the good sense to back off while he could. For a second when he shrugged his shoulders, I was given hope that he'd learnt his lesson this time. Unfortunately I realised it was false hope as I saw the smile creep over his face.

"Look Naomi, all I'm saying is I'm not sure why you needed to tell us at all." Cook started.

I sat back in order to get a better view as Naomi stared at him incredulously, "Because you're my two best friends and stupidly I thought you might care."

Cook grinned at her, "That's not what I meant, of course we care, we always have done."

He winked at me, God he really did have a death wish, I looked at Naomi as his words sunk in.

"What do you mean 'always have done'?" She said narrowing her eyes.

Cook couldn't help laughing, "I'm just wonderin' why it took you so long to realise, when we've known you were a muff muncher for years."

To my surprise Naomi smiled and took another sip of vodka, "Cook, just because I refused to sleep with you, doesn't make me a muff muncher you know."

"Maybe not, but wanting to fuck someone called Emily might." I said with a smile.

Naomi paused and looked at me before bursting out laughing, "You know what Eff, I think you might be right, that is probably the thing that gives it away the most."

I raised my eyebrow at Cook and grabbed the vodka, Naomi had hardly even flinched or become defensive, even when we were taking the piss out of her. I was already curious about who this Emily woman was, but seeing how relaxed Naomi had been about admitting she liked her made me want to meet her even more. Now all I had to do was help Naomi devise a fool proof plan to apologise for behaving like a total fuckwit and running off today. I rolled my eyes, and wondered, not for the first time, why nothing was ever simple when it came to Naomi. Because then you wouldn't have anything to do Effy, I smiled as I answered my own question.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello there, it's been a while since I've updated this story so I'm hoping the fact that this chapter is a long one makes up for that. I do keep trying to shorten the chapters so I can update more quickly but it never seems to work like that. Maybe I'll try harder next time. I also hope the multiple filps of the PoV are ok and don't make it too choppy.**

**Thanks again for all the reviews and alerts which are so brilliant to get. As I've said this is going to be a bit more fluffy than some of my other stories but there will still be some drama in it. So this chapter isn't all plain sailing for our girls. **

**People might think it's a bit soon for Naomi to open up to Emily but I hope it comes across as I intended - that she realises unless she does something pretty big Emily (not to mention Katie) won't be able to forgive her.**

**As ever it'd be great to hear what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi PoV<strong>

I glanced anxiously at my phone, no new messages, no missed calls. I wasn't sure if I was relieved or disappointed that Emily had finally stopped trying to contact me. The first message came on Friday evening, it was simple and direct.

_Naomi, what happened earlier? Please talk to me. Emily_

I'd shown it to Effy and asked what I should do. To my surprise Effy had advised me to do nothing, the shock must have registered on my face because she smiled knowingly at me before explaining further. Even from the relatively short talk we'd had about Emily she could see that this had potential so it was important not to screw things up. I'd already suffered a setback when I ran off after kissing the redhead so I needed to carefully plan what I was going to say to her and it had to be in person. A quick text message from a wasted twat was not the way forward. I'd reluctantly agreed that we'd talk about it in the morning and switched off my phone.

In the end I'd stayed at Effy's all weekend and hadn't bothered to turn it on until yesterday evening. I felt a pang of guilt as I realised there were more text messages and a few missed calls. I quickly scanned through them and could feel the increasing anger in each one. I received the final text last night and it hurt me the most, it wasn't angry or pleading, it was resigned.

_Fine, you've got your wish, I give up. I just have to accept that I'll never know why you ran out on me. I can't believe I misread the situation so badly. Bye._

After I read that it felt like I'd been punched in the stomach and believe me I was cursing Effy loudly. On one level she was right, I couldn't just rush in and run the risk of saying something stupid. But I also knew I should have at least acknowledged the redhead's texts, even if it was only to ask her to wait until Monday for us to talk about it. There was no way Emily would give me another chance, in fact from the sounds of that text I doubt she'll even speak to me.

I'd immediately phoned Effy and started swearing and ranting at her. When I'd calmed down her annoyingly smug voice came back telling me everything would be ok as long as I stuck to the plan. It was a crap plan in my opinion and might end up being totally embarrassing but I'd had to concede I knew very little about what made Emily tick - that was why we were going out on a date in the first place. Effy got increasingly pissed off when 'I don't know' became the standard response to her questions about the redhead, but what else could I say? I didn't even know her surname for Christ's sake, how was I supposed to know what her interests were? The only thing I could answer with any degree of certainty was that she owned a sandwich shop. Effy had moaned that it wasn't much to go on but it was better than nothing. Looking at the wrapped package currently resting on my desk I wasn't so sure.

I was brought out of my musings by Mandy hollering for me across the office.

"Naomi, where the fuck are you?" She screamed at the top of her voice.

I really didn't know how she got away with it most of the time but one of my long suffering colleagues filled me in. Allegedly, the office manager (engaged to a man, are we starting to notice a pattern here folks?) was a regular shag of hers and that made her more tolerant of Mandy's behaviour. He had bitterly added the fact she was shit hot at her job so was almost indispensable was also quite a big factor, something that seemed to piss off quite a few people, myself included. I rushed into her office.

"I'm here, I've been working at my desk all morning." I said breathlessly.

She sneered at me, "Hmmm, you might have been sitting at your desk but I couldn't see much evidence of any work getting done. Every time I looked over you were staring into space with a vacant expression on your face."

So she'd been watching me then, perv. Obviously I couldn't say that so I shrugged and simply replied, "I've got a lot on my mind."

Mandy raised her eyebrow, "Yeah, well unless the thing on your mind involves you and me getting naked sometime soon, that's not what I pay you for."

Ew, vomitworthy mental image alert. Think of something else, anything Naomi to get that picture out of your head. Think of Cook in bed on Friday and Saturday night, that'll do it. And before anyone judges I don't mean it like that, there was no funny business or anything. The man may be my best friend but he's vile; he lies there burping, farting and scratching the whole time, even in his sleep. It really comes to something when Cook's bad habits are preferable to the image that flashed into my brain but it had worked and I finally exhaled. I looked up to find Mandy smirking at me.

"You seem a bit flushed Naomi, like I keep telling you just say the word and you'll be more than welcome in my bed anytime." She said as she slowly licked her lips.

Cook farting, Cook farting, Cook farting I repeated over and over before I responded.

"Sorry Mandy, incredibly flattering but no mixing of business and pleasure remember?"

My boss gave a resigned sigh, "Ah well, can't blame me for trying. Anyway, enough small talk that's not what I wanted to see you about. Have you finished those tasks I left for you this morning?"

I nodded, in spite of my wandering mind it had been easy to complete the list.

"Good, then you can take the rest of the day off. Selina and I are going to do some research for her upcoming nuptials so I won't need you." Mandy said in a salacious tone.

I bloody bet you are, Selina was the aforementioned office manager and I'd heard all about their 'research trips' which basically consisted of checking out local hotels that might be potential wedding venues. Funnily enough this always took place in the afternoon and neither of them bothered coming back to the office afterwards. I couldn't believe my luck.

"Great, thanks Mandy. Enjoy your 'research' afternoon." I said with a grin.

She winked at me, "Oh I fully intend to Naomi. See you tomorrow."

I made my way quickly back to my desk and packed up my things. Just as I was switching off my computer my phone rang. I glanced down, it was Effy.

"Hey Eff, I can't stay on too long as I'm just about to go and see Emily. Well try to see her at any rate." I said as I answered the call.

"_Wasn't going to keep you on long, just wanted to double check you had the present." came the bored reply._

"Yep, it's on my desk and things have worked out brilliantly because Mandy has given me the afternoon off. So either it'll be ok with Emily and I can spend some time with her or if it goes tits up I can spend the afternoon drowning my sorrows at Uncle Keith's."

"_Cool, well good luck hun and let me know how it goes ok?" Effy drawled languidly._

"Cheers, I'll call you later."

I knew most of Effy's apparent boredom was an act she'd spent years perfecting, I could tell by the stream of questions she'd asked me on Saturday morning that she was intrigued by the redhead who had finally made me admit I might like girls. I picked up the gift and grabbed my bag before making my way to the lift lobby. I checked my appearance in the mirrored doors and heard my phone beep. It was a message from Cook.

_Go get your girl!_

I smiled to myself because that's exactly what I intended to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Katie PoV<strong>

I heard the bell and quickly looked to see who had come into the shop. Good it wasn't her. I'd offered to help out today pretending I was making up for last Friday but I knew Emily was well aware of the real reason I was here. Don't ask me why but I had a funny feeling that blonde bitch would call in and I was here to punch the fuck out of her if she so much as tried to talk to my sister.

You've heard of the phrase chalk and cheese right? I've never really understood why those two things were used, there's plenty of other things that are really different to each other like, er... anyway it doesn't matter. The phrase could have been invented for me and Emily, apart from the obvious physical similarities we were the most non-identical, identical twins I'd ever come across.

Of course when we were little our parents dressed us the same and we did all the same things but even from an early age it was easy to tell us apart just from our behaviour. Even when we learnt to talk my more pronounced lisp further separated us. I'm brash, pushy, bossy, a total utter bitch most of the time and if we're honest I'm a bit of a slut. I fucking love men, can't get enough of them. As far as I'm concerned I'm Katie fucking Fitch and I'm an animal in bed so why limit the number of people who can get pleasure from that? I know some people say that makes me a slag but I'm always careful and only go for men who are single (don't even get me started on what I did to one bloke when I found out the reason he always picked me up was that there was a wife and 2.4 kids at home.) Anyway that doesn't matter, the point is that ever since I gave someone called Tim a blow job behind the bike sheds when I was 14 I've been well into cock.

Emily is the exact opposite, she's quiet, thoughtful, clever, a little bit shy, one of the kindest people I know and she's as gay as a window. Honestly, she's the type of person who will spend half an hour chasing a fly out of the house rather than roll up a newspaper and splat the stupid thing. In short my sister, much as I love her, is soft as shite and a total pushover. That's why I've always had to protect her, she's far too trusting and people take advantage. Now don't get me wrong, I'm including myself in that group. Christ I used to manipulate her big time, especially when we were teenagers. I wasn't very nice to her when she came out either mainly because I was scared she'd replace me with one of her girlfriends. But we got over that when I finally grew up and realised we'd always have this incredibly strong bond that no one else would ever be able to share. Ha she's mine, in your face lezza bitches. Maybe I should have added possessive to my list.

Emily has this massive heart and she can't help wearing it on her sleeve. She develops these crushes on people really easily and then she starts to obsess over them. Most of the time they don't amount to anything as Em holds back, but it doesn't mean she hasn't invested her feelings into them and she still gets disappointed or hurt when it doesn't work out. God, I'm making her sound like a sad bitch or a psycho, she's not, well not most of the time. When we were in our teens, you know before... actually that's not really my story to tell. Put it this way, when we were younger she had lots of girlfriends, she was like a serial monogamist or whatever the fuck they're called. Anyway even though some of her relationships were pretty short you still knew it wasn't about shagging around for Em. She started them all with the hope they would develop into something more, she was just better than most people at realising when they weren't going anywhere and ending things.

But it was always worse when someone dumped her. Not everyone had her tact and they didn't always let Em down gently but even if they did it would still devastate her. She'd walk around like a love sick puppy for weeks, sometimes even months. There'd be tears and endless conversations about what was wrong with her. But eventually she'd shrug her shoulders and say it was their loss that they couldn't see how great she was. Having your heart broken would harden most people, ya know make them cynical, but not Ems. She remained a firm believer in happy ever after and believed that one day she'd meet 'the one' and ride off into the sunset. I took the piss out of her for it all the time but actually I was a bit envious of her optimism.

So yeah we're different but that doesn't mean I'm not fiercely protective of her and that means I'll fucking kill anyone who upsets her. That's why my blood was boiling at the thought of that blonde bitch (or TBB as she's to be known from now on) waltzing in here and hurting my sister again. Emily had tried to contact her all weekend, leaving countless text messages and voicemails. I tried to get Em to stop sending them, especially when she was almost pleading with the blonde to explain her actions, it made her look fucking pathetic and desperate. But even I got angry when I realised that she hadn't got a single reply. Not one fucking answer. I mean even if it was a mistake then tell her that and apologise for leading her on don't just let Emily fester all weekend and think it's something she's done wrong. So when TBB came into the shop, and I knew she would, looking like butter wouldn't melt and offering explanations or apologies I was ready for her. She was going to get a good kicking and then I would take great pleasure in throwing her out. No one messes with a Fitch and gets away with it.

I looked up as Emily came back behind the counter she gave me a weak smile. The door bell went and I saw her gaze hopefully at the entering customer before her face fell when she realised it wasn't TBB.

"She'll be in Em, but don't have that pathetic look on your face when she does ok? You're angry at her for treating you like a piece of shit not hoping she's come to sweep you off your feet." I ordered.

Emily sighed, "Look Katie, I know I should be mad but maybe there is an explanation and maybe I should give her the chance to tell me what it is."

I tutted, "For fuck's sake Em, you're going to be all 'oh Naomi, you're so misunderstood I forgive you' aren't you? The woman is a total bitch who needs to be taught a lesson."

"Hmm, well it takes one to know one I suppose," Emily replied.

I nodded at her, "You might think that's an insult but you're damn right, I am a bitch and that means I can spot one a mile off. Blondie is a grade A, 100% callous bitch, take it from me."

Emily stared at me before sighing, "I suppose it's looking like that. I can't believe I got it so wrong, I thought Naomi might be different but it's just me being my usual stupid self."

I put down the plate I was holding and walked over to my twin, "Hey, I want none of that ok? This isn't your fault and it's not you being stupid. I thought she liked you too Em, otherwise I'd never have pushed you into a date in the first place."

"I know. Ah well maybe next time eh? It's her loss." Emily forced a smile.

"That's my girl. Look Em, after all the shit life's thrown at you, you deserve to be happy alright? I'm sorry that it doesn't look like TBB is going to be part of that." I said gently.

I had my back to the door and couldn't see who walked in when the bell went again but I didn't need to. I could tell immediately from the look on Emily's face that TBB had entered the building. I placed a restraining arm on Emily.

"Let me deal with this?" I said quietly.

Emily nodded.

I turned around and sure enough she was standing there nervously shifting from foot to foot. She was holding a package of some kind and I stood incredulously as she looked over to Em and smiled shyly.

"Hi Emily, I need to talk to you. Have you got a minute?" She spoke quietly and unsurely.

I was going to enjoy this even more, the stuck up cow thought she could just waltz in here and flash her baby blues and Emily would swoon and give in. Alright to be fair if I wasn't here that's exactly what would have happened but I am here and I was going to make sure TBB knew all about it.

I walked around the counter and stood directly in front of her, giving her one of my most menacing stares. Yeah that's right bitch, cower.

"You've got 10 seconds to get out of my shop." I said sneering at her.

She looked past me to Emily, "Please Emily, I only need five minutes of your time. Just hear me out and then if you want me to go I will."

"5, 4..." I continued the countdown.

"Katie please, not while we have customers..." I heard Emily say behind me

"I don't care Em, she deserves it." I said coldly

I watched her eyes widen in surprise, "What do I deserve?"

"This" I smiled as my palm made a reassuring thwacking noise as it connected firmly with her cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily PoV<strong>

I watched in horror as Katie slapped Naomi hard across the face.

"That's for treating her like she's nothing." Katie said with a sneer.

Naomi's hand flew to her cheek and she stood staring at Katie, "I did deserve that I suppose."

The fact that Naomi had agreed so readily seemed to throw Katie which allowed me to step in. I know Katie thinks she has to fight my battles for me but sometimes I get sick of it. In some ways it actually reinforces the image of helplessness people have of me. Emily Fitch, can't stick up for herself, needs her twin to do it for her. That might have been ok when we were kids but I'm an adult now and I can make my own decisions.

"Katie, I appreciate your concern but please don't do that again. Apart from anything else it's bad for business. If Naomi wants five minutes of my time then I'll speak to her. If she refuses to go after that then I'll give you free reign." My voice was calm, surprisingly calm given my churning stomach and thumping head.

Katie turned sharply and fixed her eyes on me. I could tell she was looking for a sign that I was going to back down. She sighed when it became apparent I was sticking to my guns.

She turned back to Naomi, "You've got five minutes and that's it. After that I'm going to chuck you out and then I'm going to beat the crap out of you."

I watched Naomi nod, "I understand."

"You'd better come through." I said coldly to Naomi as I motioned for her to follow me into the back where it was a bit more private.

Katie glared at her and reluctantly allowed her to pass. "I'm out here Em, if you need me."

I smiled at her, "Thanks, but I'm sure it'll be fine."

I led the blonde through the storage rooms and up the stairs to the office. Neither of us spoke or made eye contact. I felt the anger rising in me, maybe she can explain the running off on Friday but I find it hard to believe there's a good enough explanation for her totally ignoring me over the weekend. But the fact that she's here today means that she must feel something so why wouldn't she respond to my texts? As usual I chastised myself, I'm running away with things again and trying to second guess everything when what I should be doing is waiting to see what she has to say.

I motioned for her to take one of the sofas and I sat on the other. We sat like that for a while and the tension in the room was obvious. I glanced over at her a few times. Why the fuck wasn't she speaking? Eventually my patience wore out.

"Katie wasn't joking you know? She will be in here after five minutes and she will physically throw you out." I said tersely.

I noticed her flinch slightly and her hand involuntarily moved to her cheek. Finally she looked at me.

"It all seemed a lot simpler when I was going through it in my head. I would come in and apologise and you'd understand and then..." she trailed off.

I stared directly back at her, I tried to remove any emotion from my eyes but I was useless at things like that so I knew some of the hurt I was feeling would be displayed. The one thing I refused to do was speak. I mean why the fuck should I make this easy for her? We'd only known each other a few days so I didn't really have a right to feel upset but I hadn't been lying to Katie, for the first time in ages I felt a connection with someone and I thought Naomi felt it too.

She finally broke eye contact and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry."

"What for? Running away after we kissed? Ignoring my texts? Being here now?" I was surprised at the level of venom in my voice. It had obviously taken Naomi by surprise too as her head shot up sharply.

"Um, a bit of all three I suppose." She answered biting her lip.

Oh God, the whole sexy biting the lip thing was back. Be strong Emily, you're angry with the absolute hottie sitting in front of you. No, no, no, she's not hot, she's a total cow. Who's gorgeous. Hmm, a totally gorgeous cow.

I shrugged, "Fine, thanks for stopping by. I accept your apology. You know the way out."

I could see my response and the tone in which it had been given had totally thrown her because her eyes clouded with confusion. For a second I was drawn into the blue pools. Oh for God's sake don't fucking look into her eyes Emily, I scolded myself knowing that all my resolve would crumble if I stared at her much longer. She did seem genuinely sorry but this was hardly the apology of the century was it? I had no idea if she was sorry for kissing me, for running away or for coming back. I was still no nearer to understanding what the hell happened.

"Look Naomi, let's not bother wasting time. You've said sorry, I've accepted your apology. I was attracted to you and I thought the feeling was mutual but I obviously misread the whole situation. I get it, you're not gay and the flirting didn't mean anything." Oh way to go Emily, what happened to the calm and silent seething anger approach? Now she knows how hurt you're feeling.

My eyes briefly connected with hers and I noticed the fearful look she had straight after we kissed was back. I sighed, even if I was right and Naomi did feel some sort of attraction to me there was no way she was going to admit it.

She opened her mouth to say something but quickly changed her mind. I felt myself getting angry again.

"I... I... oh God, this is so hard for me." Naomi's voice wobbled as she spoke.

I paused, all I wanted to do was give her a hug and tell her I understood but then I remembered I was sick of people treating me like a doormat.

I wasn't going to be a pushover this time, "Oh and I suppose you think it's easy for me? We were flirting and then you kissed me. You kissed me, Naomi, not the other way round. Then you run away and ignore me all weekend. Finally you turn up to what? Apologise? Explain? Because you haven't done either of those things particularly well."

My voice was rising as I spoke and I could see the panic on the blonde's face.

"I didn't want to have sex with you." She blurted out, stopping me in my tracks.

I was gobsmacked, I don't recall doing anything to suggest I was some sort of sex maniac, well apart from the staring at her arse, I probably looked a bit of a letch when I did that, but hey it's a great arse. Hmmm. EMILY! Focus please, you didn't do anything to suggest you were trying to lure her into bed.

"I wasn't aware that was on the cards. What do you take me for? Jesus Naomi, generally I like to know someone's surname before I jump into bed with them."

She rose from the sofa and began pacing the room, "Oh bastard fucking bollocks wank. That's not what I meant. Christ every time I open my mouth I make it worse. I knew I should have written a pissing letter. I'm going to kill Effy and her stupid fucking plan."

I couldn't help a slight smile playing around my lips as the tourettes rant continued. I turned as I heard Katie burst through the door.

"Right that's it blondie, your time's up. Get out." Katie said folding her arms.

Naomi stared at me imploringly, "Please Emily, just give me a bit more time and I promise I'll explain."

Katie snorted, "Oh no, you've had your chance. Now fuck off before I put you in hospital."

The blonde looked beseechingly at me, oh God those fucking eyes were drawing me in again, pleading with me to give her a chance. I tried to muster up my anger but I knew it was pointless, the fact was I needed to know why she had run away and more importantly why she had come back. In spite of my apparent resolve and Katie's instructions, I still had hope that something might happen between me and Naomi.

I reached over and grabbed her hand, taking her totally by surprise.

"Come on, we're getting out of here." I said dragging her behind me.

Katie nearly exploded, "What the fuck Emily? I don't believe this. She had her chance and she blew it, don't give her more time to feed you a load of crap."

I sighed, "Katie, I really appreciate you looking out for me but I want to give Naomi a proper chance to explain. So we're going to get a drink and I'll call you if I need to."

Katie glared at me, "And I suppose I'm going to take care of the shop and everything else while you're gone?"

I raised an eyebrow, "That would be really helpful and would make up for Friday, which is what you said you wanted to do."

If looks could kill, I'm not sure whether it would have been me or Naomi who would have died first. I could see Katie hated the fact I'd used her own words to out argue her, especially as we both knew that wasn't the real reason she'd been helping out today.

"Fine I'll stay here, but I want it on record that I think you are being a total prick and I really don't like you at all." She said pointing at me and then Naomi.

I smiled, "Your objection is duly noted Katie and thank you."

I turned to Naomi, "Come on and maybe this time we might get a bit closer to the truth eh?"

Naomi nodded, "Thanks for giving me a second chance..."

"I'm not sure you should be thanking me yet, I fully intend to give you a hard time." I said with a stern look and was satisfied when Naomi gulped.

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi PoV<strong>

I couldn't believe it when Emily grabbed my hand and told Katie we were leaving. I really thought I'd blown it. I took a deep breath and followed her down the stairs. My mind was racing, up until now I'd been holding back but the only way I was going to get Emily to even start to forgive me was by being totally honest with her. I know I'd blamed Effy and her plan but in reality it was my execution of it. Effy had instructed me to come clean and lay myself bare, but when it came to the crunch I'd bottled it. I could see from Emily's reaction that she was confused and hurt by my behaviour and I didn't really blame her. I'd behaved like a total arsehole and must have come across as stupid or arrogant to think I could just turn up and say 'sorry', like that would make everything ok. Nope, I was going to have to do something I'd spent my whole life avoiding, I needed to explain what I was feeling to Emily. The thought absolutely petrified me.

We got outside and Emily turned to me, "Coffee or do you want something a bit stronger?"

I really wanted some alcohol, mainly for Dutch courage, but I didn't want to come across as some sort of lush who drank during the middle of the day.

"I don't mind, you choose." I replied firmly tossing the ball back into her court.

She stared at me for a minute before nodding towards a bar, "Don't know about you but I could murder a pint."

I nodded and glanced down to where she was still holding my hand. She obviously thought I was embarrassed because she mumbled an apology and tried to pull away. I quickly intertwined our fingers again.

"Come on, I'm buying." I said, setting off towards the bar.

Emily smiled, "Too right you are."

We entered the bar and looked around for a free table, it was surprisingly busy for a Monday lunchtime. It was the type of place I usually hated, all wooden floors, glass and full of tossers. You know the type of place where they gave you your change on a silver tray to make you feel compelled to leave a tip even when you've gone to the bar yourself. But the conversation we were about to have would probably be awkward in places so I was grateful the venue was pretty clinical. Eventually we found some seats and I left Emily while I went to the bar. I came back a few minutes later carrying two pints. I set them down on the table and sat down opposite her.

"Thanks, I don't normally like these places but it makes a change not to stick to the floor." Emily said while taking a sip of her lager.

I nodded, "Yeah, and the table doesn't have to come with a health warning because it isn't covered in disgusting crud."

We lapsed into silence, which wasn't exactly uncomfortable but was a bit strained to say the least. I knew I'd have to make the first move so I took a deep breath.

"Emily" She looked towards me expectantly.

"I really am sorry for being such a coward. I shouldn't have run away like that and I definitely shouldn't have ignored your texts over the weekend. In my defence, I totally freaked out after I kissed you and got totally trashed on Friday. My friend Effy thought it was better I waited until I was sober to speak to you but I can see how hurtful it must have been to be ignored." I paused to gauge her reaction, she was still looking at me but wasn't giving anything away.

"You probably want an explanation for my behaviour?" Nothing. Jesus she wasn't going to make this easy for me, but then again why should she?

I sipped my drink and exhaled loudly, to be honest I'm not really sure where to start. "You were wrong earlier."

She raised her eyebrow, she's clearly not impressed with my opening gambit, "When you said you'd misread the situation, you hadn't got it wrong at all. I was flirting with you and it was because I found you attractive, which was a bit unnerving."

The eyebrow remained raised, "Not because you're a girl, well a bit because of that. My friend Effy has been convinced I'm a lesbian for years but I've always insisted I'm not. I've always said I would admit I was gay if it was true but that it wasn't."

I got the strong sense my ramblings weren't helping when Emily folded her arms. Oh fuck that's not what I meant, is any of this going to go to plan?

"It's not that I'm homophobic or have a problem with being gay ok? It's just never how I thought of myself. I hate being labelled and I really hate being told what to do. I'm also really stubborn so trying to tell me I'm this way or that is like a red rag to a bull." I saw Emily start to relax.

I sipped my drink before continuing, "I'm not very good at forming relationships with people. I get on ok with my Mum but apart from her my only real friends are Effy and Cook. I've slept with quite a few blokes but it's never been anything serious, mostly one night stands. I'm not always proud of it, but it keeps things simple you know?"

Emily frowns at my words, oh great I've made things even worse, now she thinks I'm a total slut and an immature twat.

"I guess that makes me sound like a bit of a slapper..." I began.

"Naomi, I don't think that. I'm not judging you, it's just not how I operate. I like to get to know people before I sleep with them, I don't try to seduce them in my sandwich shop before forcing them to have sex when all they thought we were doing was meeting for lunch." Emily said sarcastically.

I blushed, "I'm sorry I blurted that out, it wasn't what I meant."

I watched as she sipped her drink again and turned back to look at me. Again the eyebrow was raised and I knew she was waiting for me to explain. I took a deep breath, we seemed to be getting on alright and were chatting easily but that could just mean that she was going to drink her pint, accept my apology again and walk away. I could feel the panic rising in me at the thought of her doing that and that feeling was far stronger than the fear or awkwardness I felt about opening up to her. It was very early days but I couldn't shake the feeling that this was probably make or break, whatever I chose to say now would almost certainly be the deciding factor on whether Emily would let me try to make things up to her.

"It's... well it's... complicated." I began falteringly.

Her expression hardened slightly. "Look you were the one who begged me for a second chance to explain...

"No, Emily please. I didn't mean it like that. I want, no I need, to tell you this. I'm just not very good at it and it might be a bit shit. I was just warning you." I quickly cut her off.

Once again the redhead relaxed, "Oh ok. Well take your time. I'm all ears."

I smiled gratefully at her and exhaled loudly, well Campbell here goes nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily PoV<strong>

I took another sip of my drink and studied Naomi carefully. She looked incredibly nervous and I watched as she took two large gulps of beer before her eyes met mine again. She smiled at me unsurely and I nodded in what I hoped was an encouraging way.

"I mentioned my Mum but not my Dad earlier, well that's because I've never really met him. I have some vague memories from when I was really little and a few photos but for the most part all I can ever remember is it being the two of us." she paused.

I tried to keep my face neutral as I can see Naomi is clearly uncomfortable with this and it would be 10 times worse if she thought I pitied her in anyway. But I can't help feel sorry for her, I can't imagine life without my Dad around. To most people he's your typical Scouser, a bit of a cheeky chappie, a man's man who loves exercise and adores Liverpool FC. But he's also a real family man too, and he'd do anything to protect his kids or my Mum. I turn to him straight away when I'm upset or want advice, he was the first person I came out to and I don't know how I would have coped if he hadn't accepted that. I know that isn't typical of everyone's experience, you know having a supportive family but it was mine and for that I'll always be grateful. I turn my attention back to Naomi as she starts to speak again.

"Effy always thinks I push people away because I grew up without my Dad and my Mum was off protesting about something or other. I've learned to be independent because I don't want to rely on anyone or get too close." Naomi continued.

I smiled, "Your friend Effy sounds like she spends quite a lot of time analysing you."

She smiled back, "Yeah, she does it with everyone but apparently I'm her favourite subject. To be honest I like letting her do it, saves me the trouble. I just hate the fact she's always right and I never want to admit that to her."

"It's a bit like with me and Katie. She's five minutes older than me and has pretty much spent our whole lives reminding me of that fact. The annoying thing is sometimes I think she knows me better than I know myself. Oh sorry, we were supposed to be talking about you." I mumbled before turning red.

"Hey, it's fine, this is what a conversation is supposed to be like you know? Two people speaking to each other not one droning on about all her insecurities." Naomi responded teasingly.

I looked over and was greeted by the blue eyes sparkling at me, it seemed Naomi was finally starting to relax.

"So you were saying about pushing people away because of your Dad?" I questioned.

Naomi sighed, "Yeah, another time Effy has been spot on. I don't let people get close because I'm scared they'll hurt me or leave. If I keep things light and casual then there's no chance of that happening. To be fair it's something that has worked pretty well for me up until now."

I stare at her, I hope I know the answer to my next question but I don't want to count on anything before I know for sure. "So what's changed?"

Naomi sighed and looked away. It was then I realised I was holding my breath. She turned back with a serious determination in her eyes.

"I met you." She replied simply.

Even though it was the answer I was hoping for I was still shocked. I'm surprised after her reaction on Friday that she'd said it in the first place but I'm also taken aback by my own reaction to her admission. Apart from the relief that it wasn't me imagining things I'm excited, I mean genuinely thrilled that the gorgeous woman sitting opposite me has told me she likes me. Wait, hang on Emily, don't go jumping the gun, she didn't actually say she liked you, she just said 'I met you'. Maybe it doesn't mean what you think. I can feel my face fall as I looked back up to the confused eyes.

"I know it doesn't excuse my behaviour and maybe you can never forgive me for running away or ignoring you. But I had hoped for a slightly better reaction when I told you I liked you." She said unsurely.

I feel myself redden. HA, there you go doubting devil on my shoulder, she likes me. Oh my God, what do I do now? I should stay angry but let's face it that ship sailed ages ago. Naomi likes me, gorgeous, hot Naomi, likes me, shy and retiring Emily Fitch. Oh fuck what am I going to say? I imagined what Katie would do but scrapped that pretty quickly, playing it cool while leading Naomi off to the toilets to screw isn't going to help here. A cough brought me out of my inner dialogue.

"Sorry, I went off in a bit of a daydream there." I looked over at the blonde who gave me a half smile.

I sighed, all of this was great but I still didn't know why she'd run and until I did I couldn't really make up my mind if I should forgive her.

"Naomi, I really do appreciate you being so honest with me and of course it's flattering to be told someone finds you attractive." I continued quickly as I saw her shoulders sag, "But I still don't understand why you kissed me and then ran away, especially if what you've just told me is true and you like me."

She shrugged, "I was going to get to that bit. I supposed I wanted to know if I was wasting my time before I bore anymore of my soul. I guess I wanted to know if you liked me too?"

I smiled, "I thought I'd made that obvious?"

The blonde sighed, "Yeah, well I'm notoriously dense when it comes to these things. I went out with this guy for dinner once and it wasn't until we got our desserts it finally clicked we were on a date."

I laughed before I reached over the table and took her hand, "Ok, for the avoidance of doubt. Yes I like you Naomi, in fact you're the first person I've felt this attracted to in a long time."

She quickly glanced down at our intertwined hands and then back up to me, "Thank you. So I suppose I should continue?"

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi PoV<strong>

Emily smiled encouragingly at me and nodded. I glanced back at our hands and gently rubbed hers with the pad of my thumb. Her skin was so soft and smooth, like porcelain. Not that I really knew what that was like but you get the idea. I continued to gently stroke her hand as I looked up to speak. I was immediately drawn in to her soulful brown eyes which were totally focused on me. At that point I knew I was in serious trouble, I could totally get used to being looked at like that.

"Another one of Effy's great predictions about why I screwed guys and never had a relationship, apart from the 'my Daddy left me, don't hurt me' argument, was that I was gay but in denial. I always argued back that I wasn't in denial it was just that I wasn't gay. But deep down I always knew there was a shred of truth in what Effy said, you remember I always told you she's right?" I paused as Emily nodded at me.

I snorted as the redhead said jokingly, "Annoying bitch."

"How do you think I feel? You haven't even met her yet, I've had years of this." I stopped abruptly as the implications of my words sank in. I looked over to see if the redhead was uncomfortable with the thought of meeting my friends but Emily stared at me with her eyes twinkling.

"So anyway, apparently Effy, Cook and my Mum have known for years I liked girls and if I'm being honest I did a bit too but I didn't want to admit it." I said with an unsure look, I didn't want to make the same mistake as earlier and make Emily think I had a problem with it.

She had a puzzled look on her face as she asked, "So why was it such a big deal to admit it? I do remember being confused and scared but once I realised the reason I felt differently to other people like Katie was because I didn't like boys, I liked girls the relief was amazing. I was so happy when I accepted I didn't have to pretend anymore and it wasn't just me, other people felt like that too."

I paused wondering how I could explain this properly without sounding like a total prick. In the end I decided I might as well tell the truth, "It all happened by accident. My Mum had all these hippie friends who tried to say that because I didn't have a strong male role model I was bound to be damaged and turn into a lesbian. I didn't want to become a cliché; the abandoned girl who can't trust men so she turns to women."

Emily snorted, "So you became the closet lesbian who shags blokes to hide it cliché instead."

I looked at her in surprise but in the end I couldn't help laughing, "Well, when you put it like that it does sound stupid. But honestly Em, everyone assumed all these things about me from an early age and tried to label me. I really am incredibly stubborn so my natural reaction was to strongly deny it. By the time Effy had joined in with her posturing I was adamant, so it came as a bit of a shock to me one day when I started to fantasise about the girl next door after I saw her in a bikini in the back garden."

Emily squeezed my hand, "Oh you poor thing, I'm sorry you had to go through this alone."

I shrugged, "Except I didn't, go through it I mean. I pushed any of those thoughts firmly out of my mind and went about showing everyone how straight I was. I was angry that I'd almost been forced to come out in reverse, I suppose I wanted some time to consider things and work out what I was. That's why I freaked out after kissing you."

The redhead stared at me in confusion, "Why? Because you felt I'd forced you into a corner."

I shook my head violently, "Christ no, please don't think that. It was nothing you did per se. I was, well I was scared."

"Of what?" Emily replied, clearly still not understanding what I meant.

I took a deep breath, "Don't take this the wrong way but I was scared of how fast things were moving and I was scared of you."

I looked at Emily, willing her not to get offended at what I'd just said, she frowned slightly but I took the fact she didn't seem to be going anywhere as a positive sign I should continue.

"What I mean was I felt pressured again and I wanted things to take place for the right reasons. If we went out I wanted to make sure it was because we both wanted to get to know each other better and see what happened, not because your sister forced us to. I wanted to take things at our own pace and for us to decide if this could turn into something more than friendship."

I watched as Emily opened her mouth to say something but I stopped her, "I know, I know, that doesn't explain why I kissed you. That's the second half of why I was scared. I'd only known you a few days but already I was experiencing some pretty intense feelings, things I'd never really felt before. Things that I'd purposefully avoided feeling by shagging a succession of random blokes. You just blew me away, I kept thinking about you and I knew I was attracted to you. It scared the shit out of me and I tried to make it go away but this time I couldn't. So imagine my horror when you're stood in front of me looking totally adorable and all I could think about was kissing you. I felt out of control, like there wasn't anything I could do about it."

Emily frowned, "So if you knew it was your problem why did you run and why did you ignore me over the weekend. It made me think things were my fault, like I'd done something wrong."

"Like I said I was a coward, something else I'm not proud of. Emily, as soon as my lips connected with yours I knew I couldn't keep pretending. It was like years of denial caught up with me and it was completely overwhelming. I had just experienced the most amazing kiss, you know like they show it in the movies, the exploding fireworks, the marching bands, the weak knees and it was with a woman. Well not just a woman it was with you. So not only do I now have to admit I'm probably gay I also have to admit I might have met someone who makes me go weak at the knees, someone who might hurt me. I know I didn't handle it well but I did what I always do, I ran away and put my fingers in my ears all weekend shouting la, la, la at the top of my voice."

I watched as a smile appeared on Emily's face, "You think I'm adorable?"

I looked directly in her eyes, "I think you're beautiful."

She blushed and snorted, "I'm not."

I could see she was really struggling to accept the compliment and I could also tell it wasn't because she was doing that fake shyness thing so I'd compliment her again. Emily genuinely didn't believe me.

"Emily," she looked up shyly, "I mean it. You are breathtaking, it's one of the reasons I wanted to kiss you so much. I really like you so please let me start to make it up to you by coming on a proper date with me. Let me take you to dinner one night this week."

I could see her staring thoughtfully at me, please give me a second chance I silently pleaded while I waited patiently for her answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily PoV<strong>

I saw the pleading look in Naomi's eye and it nearly made me give in there and then. That was until I thought back to my weekend and how upset I'd been. As difficult as it was I had to ignore my attraction to the blonde and think logically about what was going to be the best decision for everyone.

I blinked a few times. "So how do I know you won't do it again? I thought we were getting on and alright I accept things were moving a bit quickly but I think we've agreed that was because there was a connection, something that's rare for both of us. I've listened to your words Naomi, and I want to believe you, but how do I know we won't go out to dinner and then I'll really start to like you and then you'll turn around and change your mind again and I'll get my heart broken."

I watched as a strange expression crossed Naomi's face. Oh fuck, why didn't I just take a deep breath and pause before I went off on one? This is exactly what Katie was always telling me off about. Only this time it wasn't in my head or in a discussion with my twin sister it was in front of someone I wanted to like me. She was going to think I was a bunny boiler.

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to rant like that. I have a tendency to over analyse things, I just usually keep it to myself. The point I was trying to make is why should I trust you?" I clarified hoping I'd at least saved a shred of dignity.

I could see the blonde was struggling and was contemplating several answers to my question.

"I'm not saying you need to trust me completely now, that would be asking far too much, especially after the way I've behaved. All I'm asking is for you to trust me enough to let me take you to dinner and maybe give me the chance to win your trust over time?" Naomi answered.

Suddenly I was overwhelmed by the intensity of the whole situation. What had started out as a casual lunch date now seemed to be taking on increasing importance and morphing into something massive. Why couldn't we just agree to dinner and see how things developed. Inwardly I laughed bitterly at the thought of me, Emily Fitch, ever going with the flow. I was a planner and although some of that came about due to necessity most of it was because that's just who I was. I looked up to find Naomi gazing hopefully at me. My initial thought was how could anyone refuse those eyes, but I pulled myself together enough to realise I had to make this decision based on my head, not my heart and definitely not on the wave of dirty thoughts had just crossed my mind.

I cleared my throat, "I'll think about it."

I watched Naomi's smile fade, she wasn't expecting that, but to be honest neither was I. Then I realised I meant it and knew what I had to say to her.

"Please Naomi, give me a bit of time. This is a lot to take in and I'm not saying no or playing deliberately hard to get. I just need to take a break and see how I feel when you're not sitting in front of me looking gorgeous." I hoped she'd understand.

She gave me a half smile, "I know you're not playing games, and I recognize you might not be able to give me an answer straight away. Take your time, you know maybe speak to Katie and get back to me. I'll give you my number again as you've probably deleted it."

She sounded genuinely disappointed but I resolved to stay strong, I really did need some time to process all of this and decide if I was prepared to take a chance.

"I've got it. I won't keep you hanging around Naomi, even if my answer is no." I said gently.

She nodded and rose from the table, "Thanks, I appreciate that. So, I guess I'll hear from you when you've thought about it."

She walked over to the door and she turned around with a crestfallen look on her face. She gave me a half smile and a brief wave before she pushed the door open and exited the bar. I watched her walk to the nearest wall where she thought she wasn't in view and lean against it pinching the bridge of her nose. The afternoon light was fading and she looked rather beautiful standing there. I smiled to myself when I remembered her telling me I was breathtaking which is why she wanted to kiss me. Then I thought back to the kiss, she'd been right it was one of those orchestra moments, you know where everything seems to fade away and just leave the two of you. They don't happen very often so it's nice when they do. Yeah right Emily, I scolded myself, like it's ever happened like that before.

"Oh who the fuck am I trying to kid?" I muttered loudly as I reached into my bag.

I found what I was looking for and turned my attention back to Naomi.

"_Hello Naomi speaking." She said as she answered her phone without looking._

"Hey, it's me. You shouldn't squint like that it'll leave lines." I said trying not to sound nervous.

I watched her glance around before her gaze settled on me.

"_I didn't think I could be seen from the bar."_

"I gathered that, don't tell me I phoned too soon and you were about to do something outrageous." I said with a smile.

"_I think I've pretty much covered making a total tit of myself today." she replied with a sigh._

That was my perfect in, "I've thought about your offer."

"Y_eah?" I could tell she was trying not to appear too hopeful._

"How does Thursday suit you?" Nice Emily, not too desperate but still this week, Katie would be proud. If she could ever find it in her cold bitter heart to forgive Naomi, oh I'll deal with that later.

_The blonde exhaled slowly_, "_Thursday's great. Give me your address and I'll pick you up at seven, if that's ok?"_

"Seven is fine but you can pick me up from the shop." I answered.

_I saw her nod in agreement, "Ok, I'll bring a change of clothes with me. What's your favourite food?"_

"Italian's my absolute favourite, but I pretty much eat anything." I responded.

_"Italian it is then, I know just the place. I'll see you Thursday, if I don't see you before then." She said with a smile._

"Naomi, I'll have the same again..." I began.

She gazed over towards me before hanging up her phone and making her way back to the bar. After a few minutes she sat back down with two lagers.

I took a sip of my drink and smiled at her, "Thanks."

She shrugged but also couldn't hide the grin from her face, "I would have offered earlier, but I was too busy getting blown out."

"Hey I said I'd think about it, I didn't say no." I protested

My stomach flipped as she smiled at me, "I should have known you wouldn't been able to resist me."

The cheeky cow, she needed to be taken down a peg or two.

"I think you'll find I'm perfectly capable of resisting you and it's the other way round." I responded.

Naomi continued to smirk at me, "Is that so? So how come you caved in so easily and asked me to come back to the bar?"

I've been out of the game a while so this was the perfect opportunity to see if I still had the famous Fitch charm. I rested my chin on my hand and stared at her intently. I tried not to look too satisfied as Naomi grew uncomfortable under my scrutiny and started to go red.

"Well aren't you going to answer me?" Naomi demanded.

I continued to stare at her only now I opened my mouth slightly and licked my lips. Naomi's breathing became more laboured and I saw her swallow nervously a few times. I beckoned her towards me slowly with my index finger. She moved closer and I made sure we were nearly touching when I whispered my answer.

"Considering your behaviour, you didn't really think I'd let you get away with only buying me one pint as an an apology did you?"

I leaned back and laughed when this caused Naomi to spill some of her drink.

She glared at me, "Very funny, but I believe I mentioned I don't like being teased."

I smiled before I deliberately winked at her, "We'll just have to wait and see about that."

Yep, still got it, I thought with a self satisfied smile as the blonde turned an even deeper shade of crimson and spluttered into her drink.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: So what happened to the mysterious parcel I hear you cry (possibly)? Don't worry it wasn't a mistake, it will appear in the next chapter but the fact that Naomi had to win over Emily on her own because Effy's plan was going wrong was deliberate.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello there. I hope you like the next installment of this story. It's date night and we finally see what was in the mysterious parcel (it is a bit rubbish, so don't have too high expectations.)**

**I'm pretty tired so this note is going to be short and I'm also not 100% convinced about the ending but I think it's ok.**

**As ever, the alerts and reviews are both appreciated and loved in equal measure. So thank you to everyone who takes the time to read, alert or post your comments. **

**This is a bit of a filler chapter, but it does move things on a bit and there is some scene setting for later chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Emily PoV<strong>

I locked the day's takings away in the safe and slowly got to my feet. I stretched with a yawn and looked over to the door where my clothes were hanging. Tonight was my date with Naomi and I was like a jumping bean. On the one hand I was nervous, so much so I'd found it hard to sleep last night. On the other I was excited and looking forward to finally be going out properly with her. I still didn't really know very much about her and tonight I'd get the opportunity to ask her all sorts of things I'd been itching to find out.

I put the kettle on and leafed through some paperwork but my mind wasn't really engaged. We'd had a really nice time in the pub earlier in the week but we both steered away from anything personal. It meant a lot to me that Naomi had been so honest when she told me how she was feeling and I could see it wasn't something she was very comfortable with so I thought it was best if we kept the conversation light. We'd chatted easily about things in the news or what we'd seen on TV and the time passed quickly. It was nice just being with her after the initial awkwardness had worn off.

I picked up a cup and put a tea bag into it as I heard the kettle click. Of course, if I'm being totally truthful, the flirting made the experience a whole lot better too. After I'd made Naomi practically spit her drink out I felt pretty smug, but to my surprise she'd rallied and definitely gave as good as she got. I think it came as a bit of a shock to her, to be openly flirting with a woman but she seemed to enjoy the teasing. The added bonus of course was that this was often accompanied by a broad smile which instantly made her eyes sparkle. Sometimes I couldn't help staring, thinking how gorgeous she was. It would have been more embarrassing if I hadn't caught Naomi doing the same to me a few times. Well, I don't know she was thinking I was gorgeous, but she was definitely thinking something nice about me.

We'd both been a bit disappointed when it was time to leave, but we'd been in the pub all afternoon and we had work the next day. As we were saying our goodbyes the awkwardness returned, neither of us knew what to do and I think we were both a bit wary after what had happened on Friday. In the end I'd smiled and said I'd see her on Thursday, the relief was evident on her face so I knew it was the right thing to do. She smiled back and nodded before she walked away.

I took a sip of my tea and smiled. I hadn't had to wait until today to see Naomi again, she came into the shop for lunch the next day, and yesterday. It'd been busy and she couldn't stay for long as she needed to get back to work so we didn't talk much. But it was nice knowing she was there and we still managed to flirt a bit more with each other.

I caught sight of my face in the mirror and my expression was what Katie would call my 'stupid soppy face'. It was soon replaced with a frown as I thought about my twin. Needless to say she wasn't a happy bunny at the moment; in fact we were barely speaking. Part of the reason I was tired was because Katie refused to help me in the shop so I'd been managing on my own. Apparently if I wanted to make a tit of myself with TBB then that was up to me but she wasn't going to stick around to watch. I wouldn't normally care but we'd just taken on a new client who seemed to want food for every bloody meeting they had, so I'd spent most of the early morning preparing their breakfasts and the remainder of the time before the shop opened preparing all of the corporate lunches. It didn't seem to bother Katie that her presence in the shop was one of the main reasons I'd taken on the extra work in the first place. I'd tried to reason with her but she wasn't backing down. She'd been really pissed off with me when I got home on Monday for 'abandoning her' but she went ballistic when I told her not only had I decided to forgive Naomi but that I was going on a date with her tonight. Katie's parting shot had been to snarl, 'don't blame me when this all ends in tears' before she flounced out of the house. Believe me nobody does dramatic exits quite like my sister. So anyway, we'd hardly spoken since then and when we did manage to be in the same room together I could feel her disapproving glare on me the whole time.

I sighed as I sat down on one of the sofas, I didn't want to jump the gun but if this did end up going somewhere with Naomi I'd have to tackle Katie's behaviour at some point.

"On that terrifying note I think I'll have a quick lie down." I said to the room.

I set the alarm on my phone for 5.30 and noticed the battery was low so I got up and plugged it in by the desk. It was probably safer to leave it somewhere I'd have to get up to switch it off anyway, I loved sleeping and it often took quite a lot to wake me.

I walked back to the sofa and lay down until my head came into contact with something hard underneath the cushion. I pulled it out and saw it was the parcel Naomi had been carrying the other day. She must have forgotten it when we were talking. I shrugged and placed it on the small table beside me before I lay back down.

I'll return it to her later was my last thought as I almost instantly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi PoV<strong>

"Look Eff, I've really got to go. Mandy is in a foul mood and the last thing I need is her taking it out on me by making me work late. She's already got me doing something at six so I'm cutting it fine." I sighed into the phone.

"_Can't you tell her you have a date?" Effy ventured._

I snorted, there was no fucking way I was going to tell Mandy anything about my private life. "You're kidding right? Firstly, she'll definitely screw it up by finding something for me to do and secondly, she'll want to know who with. If she finds out I'm going out with a woman my life will be over, the propositioning won't stop."

"_God Naomi, could you be any more melodramatic? I'm sure she's not that bad." Effy said in a disbelieving tone._

"Effy, I told you what she was like over lunch that time. I know she's a friend of your Mum's but she's practically stalking me and I'm definitely not giving her any reason to think an afternoon in a hotel is a possibility. Crappy as it is, I really need this job." I replied.

_Effy paused, "Alright I get your point. Anyway I spoke to Matt earlier and they'll be ready for you at 8."_

"Thanks Eff, I really appreciate it." The restaurant I was taking Emily to was owned by a friend of Effy's Dad which had meant I was able to get in at short notice and they'd pull out the stops, especially as Matt the son of the owner fancied the arse off her and would be looking for me to put in a good word for him.

"_No problem, I hope you have a good time. I'll call you for a full report tomorrow." Effy finished as she hung up._

I put down the phone and checked to see if Mandy had noticed I'd been making a personal call, luckily for me she was shouting at someone over the phone in her office and seemed too busy to notice. She slammed down the receiver and came storming out of the office, clearly headed in my direction. I quickly made myself look busy and waited for the explosion.

"Naomi, have you done those notes yet?" She snarled at me.

I nodded, "I was just about to e-mail them to you."

Mandy snorted, "But I asked for them by five."

I checked my watch, I was heading into dangerous territory, "But it's only half past and you said you were going out tonight so I thought you wouldn't read them until tomorrow."

"Oh you thought did you? I don't pay you to think Naomi, I pay you to do as you're fucking told." Mandy said with a sneer, "Honestly, typical dumb blonde. It's a good job you're easy on the eye because you're totally useless otherwise."

I took a deep breath and counted to ten. Don't let her get to you Naomi, it's what she wants. If you rise to the bait she'll keep you here until 10 again and you'll miss your date with Emily. It was enough to calm me down.

"I really am sorry Mandy, I should remember you always ask for things for a reason. After all you're the boss and I'm just the dogsbody." I said in my best contrite voice.

Part of me expected her to see through my grovelling apology and suspect something was up, but I'd forgotten she was the perfect mix of personality to be fooled easily. Thick as shit enough not to work it out and self obsessed enough to believe the world revolved around her.

"Good, as long as you don't forget that we'll get along fine." She started, clearly placated, "Now e-mail me those notes and print me a copy so I can read them at home tonight."

Ah, so that's why she was in a bad mood. Whoever she had plans with tonight had blown her out. I knew it was playing with fire but I couldn't resist.

"Oh, so aren't you going out tonight?" I asked innocently, making sure my face betrayed nothing.

Mandy stared coldly at me for a moment before deciding I wasn't taking the piss, like I said, thick as shit.

"I was supposed to be meeting Shelly, but her husband has come back from a business trip early and is apparently whisking her off to Rome for the weekend." She said with a pout.

I smiled sympathetically, "Oh that's a shame."

Mandy shrugged, "It's not like I can't get other company if I need it."

I studied her carefully, there was something about her tone which made me take notice, it was disappointed. I might be totally dense but I suddenly realised why.

"God, you actually like Shelly don't you?" I said in surprise.

She shot a look at me and I could tell I'd touched a raw nerve. I almost started to feel sorry for her, well that was until her expression changed to one of derision again.

"Don't be so fucking ridiculous Naomi, I'm just pissed off I won't be getting a shag tonight. Seriously, just when I think the depth of your stupidity can't go any lower you come out with something like that." She tutted and made her way back across the office.

I sighed and turned back to my computer, I suppose it was too much to hope Mandy might actually be human. In any case it was probably more hassle than it was worth if she started to treat me nicely. I e-mailed the notes and printed off a copy. I walked into her office and placed them on her desk, glancing quickly at the clock. It was six and I should really start to get ready.

"Is that everything Mandy?" I asked trying not to appear too hopeful she'd forgotten about the other task she'd given me.

She looked up, "Have you done the photocopying I asked you for yet?"

"Err, no but I thought I could get in early and do it first thing." I started but she cut me off.

"See there you go again, thinking instead of following a simple order. Do the photocopying now Naomi, then you can go." She said exasperatedly.

I nodded, "Sure, I'll try not to think anymore."

She gave me a withering look so I quickly left and picked up the documents to be copied. My heart sank as I saw the instruction sheet on the front. She wanted 30 copies of each and they were both at least 10 pages long. I was probably going to be late so I picked up my phone and composed a text to Emily. I'd just pressed send when I heard Mandy hollering at me.

"Jesus Naomi, you don't have time to text people. Do the fucking photocopying. I'll see you tomorrow." She shook her head as she made her way towards the lifts.

I placed the documents in the tray and input I wanted 30 copies. It was now 6.15 and I was definitely going to be late. Suddenly a thought occurred to me, with Mandy gone there was nothing stopping me getting ready while the copier was working. I could come back just before I left and make sure they were collated. I smiled, maybe I could pick Emily up on time after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily PoV<strong>

I half opened my eyes and stretched with a yawn. Hmmm, that was a really nice nap and I obviously needed it. I lay on the sofa contentedly for a while as I woke up properly. I got up with another yawn and made my way over to the desk before I picked up my phone. I checked the time and nearly had a heart attack.

"Shit! 6.55, how the hell did I sleep for so long?" I exclaimed.

I hadn't even heard the alarm, although thinking back there was a point in one of the dreams I was having where I could hear a weird sound that didn't seem to fit. And before you start it wasn't a dream like that ok? It was one of those nice floaty dreams which you can never really remember properly when you wake up but you feel all happy. How the hell was I going to get ready in time? I went to send a message to Naomi to let her know I was running late and noticed she'd already sent me one. I opened it and breathed a sigh of relief.

_Hi Emily, this is just to let you know I might be a bit late. My bitch of a boss wants me to photocopy some things for her and I can't get away until it's done. Don't worry though; the table's booked for eight so we still have plenty of time. See you in a while. Naomi x_

Phew, at least that bought me a bit of time. I quickly made my way downstairs and was just about to go into the shower room when I heard the bell of the shop go. I frowned, who was that? I went to the door and nearly had heart attack number two when I saw Naomi standing nervously in the doorway. Bollocks, what happened to her running late? She noticed me hovering and smiled. I didn't really have a choice so I opened the door with a look of embarrassment.

"Hi, these are for you." Naomi said holding out a bunch of flowers, "you look lovely."

I blushed, I always found it difficult to accept compliments, but especially when I'd been fast asleep five minutes ago and must look like a crumpled mess.

"Thank you and I thought you said you were going to be late?" I said as I took the flowers.

She smiled, "I managed to make up the time. Multi tasking is another one of my many talents. Is there a problem?"

I decided to come clean, "Actually Naomi, I'm not even ready yet. These are my work clothes, I've got some others to change into. I fell asleep on the sofa and I've only just woken up. I was hoping you'd be a bit late which would give me a chance to freshen up."

I saw her face fall, "Oh right, well we can always take a rain check if you'd prefer?"

I shook my head, "No way, the table's booked for eight right? Give me half an hour and I'll be done. I mean if you don't mind waiting."

The smile returned to her face, "Of course I don't mind, although I meant it when I said you looked lovely as you are."

"Are you always this charming on a date?" I teased.

She shrugged, "I don't know, I wasn't lying when I said I hadn't really been on many. You say I'm being charming, I just see it as telling the truth."

My stomach flipped, she really didn't have a clue how adorable she could be. We stood staring at each other for a while before I snapped out of it.

"Right, I'd better get on. There's a bottle of wine in the fridge upstairs so feel free to help yourself and I won't be long." I said as we made our way through the shop.

"Do you want me to put them in water for you?" Naomi said pointing to the flowers.

I smiled, "That would be great there's a vase under the sink over there."

I left her and hurried into the shower. I jumped under the water and washed as quickly as I could. I got out and towelled myself dry. I moisturised and quickly ran a comb through my hair. As I was reapplying my make-up I realised the fatal flaw in my plan. My change of clothes was upstairs. I had two choices neither of which was particularly palatable. I could put my work clothes back on and replace my freshly showered scent with eau du toasted cheese sandwich. Or I could wrap myself in a towel and go upstairs to quickly grab my clothes; the obvious flaw there being that Naomi might think it was all part of my master seduction plan.

Hmmm, do I make Naomi gag at the smell or make her think she's in a terrible Carry On/ soft porn film? I stood there pondering my options when I heard a gentle knock at the door. I wrapped the towel around me and opened the door a crack.

"I thought you might want your clothes down here, you know so you can get changed in peace?" Naomi said shyly.

I opened the door slightly more widely and went to take the hanger. "Thanks, you're a life saver."

Suddenly I felt the towel slip and I only just managed to grab it before it fell to the floor.

"Oops, that was close." I uttered as I took the clothes from the blonde, who hastily averted her eyes.

Great Emily, why don't you add an 'ooh err matron' in there for good measure. I really hoped she hadn't seen anything but feared the worst when Naomi began to blush and muttered something about leaving me to get dressed before she quickly climbed the staircase.

I closed the door with a sigh and finished my make up before I got dressed. I took one last look in the mirror before I followed Naomi upstairs.

She looked up from her phone as I entered and smiled at me, "If I thought you looked lovely before, now I think you look amazing."

I reddened as I motioned to my outfit "What these old things."

Naomi nodded, "Yeah, I almost didn't recognise you with your clothes on."

My colour deepened, so she had seen a bit more than I'd intended. I stared at her unsure of what to say but I could tell from the tone of her voice and the twinkle in her eye she was teasing me again and trying to make light of it. I sat down and playfully nudged her.

"You shouldn't have been looking." I said as I returned her smile.

She nudged me back, "I wasn't looking."

I took a sip of the wine she had poured for me, "Perv."

"That's rich coming from the woman who christened me Hottie McNicearse because she couldn't stop checking me out." Naomi said with a raised eyebrow.

I coughed and took another sip of wine as we lapsed into an embarrassed silence.

Naomi could clearly sense my discomfort, "If it makes you feel better, I didn't see anything, well a bit of your back but nothing else. You might want to rethink the position of that mirror though."

I raised my arm in the air "Thank you, I knew it wasn't just me. I keep telling Katie it's not appropriate but apparently it's feng shui."

Naomi snorted as she took another gulp of wine, "Is she into all that crap then?"

"Well she was for about five minutes when we got the shop. It's typical of Katie, she's got the attention span of a goldfish sometimes." I sighed.

"Actually that's an urban myth. Goldfish can remember things for up to three months..." Naomi trailed off. "Sorry, I just remember all sorts of useless rubbish like that."

I shook my head, "Don't be sorry, I think it's cute you're a bit of a geek. So am I, if it's any consolation."

Naomi took a deep breath, "Speaking of being a geek, I got you something. I mean to give it to you the other day but I suppose other things happened. I noticed you'd put it on the table."

I looked down at the package, I was intrigued, "It's a present for me?"

Naomi nodded, "It's stupid really. I wanted to give you something to say sorry and my friend Effy suggested I based it on what I know about you, which isn't much really. I explained the only two things I could come up with were you owned a sandwich shop and you tell appalling jokes. So that's where this came from, it's not brilliant or anything."

I let her ramble on a bit, "So this is a gift that combines the two?"

"Yeah, like I said it's nothing really, but I hope you see the funny side." Naomi replied, clearly starting to regret bringing it up.

I set my wine glass down and picked up the parcel before I tore off the paper. Inside was a picture frame containing what I presume was a joke.

"I wrote it out myself." Naomi said unsurely.

I read the content.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The lost sandwich box<strong>_

_**A man is taking a trip to Paris and he's signed up for a tour of all the churches and cathedrals. **_

_**He's currently on the **__**Île de la Cité taking a tour of the gothic cathedral when he hears a thump beside him.**_

_**Slowly he turns round and sees a sandwich box lying on the floor. He quickly draws it to the attention of the tour guide.**_

"_**Oh don't worry that's always happening, it's Quasimodo's and he's always losing it" The guide says in an unconcerned way.**_

_**The man continues to look puzzled so the tour guide explains further.**_

"_**It's the lunch pack of Notre Dame."**_

* * *

><p>I shook my head before beginning to laugh, "That's far worse than any jokes I've ever told you."<p>

Naomi joined in and I could tell she was pleased I'd found it funny, "Hey in my defence there are very few jokes around to do with sandwiches. It was that or why don't you ever get hungry in the desert?"

I smiled, "Because of all the _sand-which-is_ there. Thank God it wasn't that. So really, that was all you could think you knew about me?"

Naomi nodded and checked her watch, "Something I'm hoping to rectify tonight. Come on we'll be late."

We placed our glasses in the sink and I tucked the frame under my arm.

"You're not planning on carrying that everywhere are you?" Naomi asked incredulously.

I shook my head, "No, but I'm going to leave it in the shop so I don't forget to put it on the wall tomorrow."

"I'm glad you like it. Now shall we?" Naomi said with a grin as she took my hand.

Seriously fucking adorable, I repeated in my head as the quickening heartbeat and fluttering butterflies came back with a vengeance.

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi PoV<strong>

I held the door of the restaurant open and motioned for Emily to go inside, "After you."

She smiled at me, "And the charm offensive continues, I could get used to being treated this nicely."

I felt myself blush, I wasn't joking earlier when I said I hadn't been on many dates, and I certainly hadn't been the one taking someone out so I didn't have a clue what I was doing. I wasn't deliberately trying to be charming, but from the smiles Emily was giving me I was clearly doing something right. I watched her walk through the door and quickly followed her inside. The restaurant was busy but as soon as Matt saw me he came over.

"Hey Naomi, how are you?" He said warmly.

I nodded, "Good thanks Matt, I really appreciate you squeezing us in tonight."

He smiled, "It's no problem, I always try to help out my friends when I can."

Yeah, especially when you fancy them, I thought but I didn't say anything. I wondered how soon it would be before he brought Effy into the conversation. I didn't have to wait long.

"So..." he started, "how's Effy? Is she seeing anyone at the moment?"

I shook my head, "Nope, she's still young, free and single. You know Eff, doesn't really like being tied down."

Matt frowned, "Yeah she's always been a free spirit. But then again so have you, I nearly fell off my chair when Effy said you wanted to book a table for a date."

I glanced at Emily who was standing patiently beside me with a half smile playing around her lips.

"Shit, I'm sorry for being rude. Matt this is my date Emily, Em this is a friend of mine Matt, his Dad owns the restaurant." I stammered.

Matt's eyes widened as he took Emily's hand, "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Emily said as she shook hands.

We were interrupted by a voice from the back of the restaurant, "Matteo, please stop chatting and show our guests to their table. We're rushed off our feet out here."

Matt tutted, "Ok Dad, ladies please follow me."

Again I let Emily lead as Matt took us to one of the tables in a secluded spot near the back of the restaurant; it was perfect for a date, not too close to other tables so it felt intimate but you still got the atmosphere of the restaurant.

I waited until Emily was seated before I sat down. I smiled at her as Matt went to get the menus. "So what do you think?"

Emily looked around before nodding, "It seems really nice and the food looks delicious."

"It is, Matt's Mum does most of the cooking herself and it's simple but mouth watering." I explained.

"Here we go, that's the main menu and the specials are inside. I'll put the wine list down here as well. I'll give you a few minutes to decide." Matt said before leaving.

I opened the menu and pretended to study it but I wasn't really concentrating. I glanced over to where Emily was doing the same and found myself reddening again as my mind wandered. I hadn't been totally honest earlier when I said I didn't see anything when Emily dropped her towel. Yes, I'd seen her back, but I'd also caught a glimpse of the outline of her breast and had a pretty good view of the curve of her arse too. It was those images popping back into my mind that meant I was finding it difficult to concentrate. I wondered if I should say anything. I looked up to find her staring at me.

"Is everything ok? You seem a bit distracted. You don't feel uncomfortable being here with me do you? I think your friend was a bit surprised when he realised I was your date." Emily asked gently.

Shit, the last thing I wanted was for Emily to think I was embarrassed to be seen with her. It was exactly the opposite, it had made me feel great when I noticed the appreciative or envious stares we got from the other diners as we made our way to the table. I reached over the table and took her hand.

"Please don't think that, you look absolutely stunning tonight and I'm very glad you agreed to come out with me. Matt might have been a bit shocked at first but it's far more likely to be because I'm on a date in the first place, I told you it was a rarity." I replied.

Emily began to blush and she looked away, "I told you to stop saying things like that..."

I smiled as I released her hand, "Why? Would you prefer me to tell you you're ugly and you smell?"

She shrugged, "It might make me feel less awkward."

I held my hands out, "Fair enough. Emily, you aren't beautiful after all. You have a face like the back end of a bus, your eyes are all piggy and your body repulses me. Happy now?"

"That makes me feel a lot better thank you," Emily said with a giggle as she finally looked back at me.

We smiled at each other before turning our attention back to the menus. After a few seconds I heard Emily cough. I looked up to find her regarding me with an amused expression.

"So my body repulses you? Funny that because you didn't seem too put off when you were ogling it when my towel fell earlier." She said cheekily.

Now it was my turn to blush, I'd been caught out, I opened my mouth to reply but was interrupted by Matt returning to the table. I'd never been so happy to see another human being. We ordered our food and wine before we lapsed back into an awkward silence. Some date this was going to be if we sat there staring at the table all night. Oh fuck it, confession time.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare. I tried to look away immediately but your skin looked so soft and flawless. I was hoping you didn't notice." I stammered looking at the redhead unsurely.

Emily started to laugh as she helped herself to some bread, "I didn't, it was just a hunch."

"So you tricked me again?" I said indignantly.

She nodded, "Afraid so, like I said you're gullible and it makes it very easy."

I stared at her, she was smirking at me and looked totally smug. I started to pout but I remembered I'd promised I'd try not to sulk, there was no point in giving her any more ammunition. I smiled as a much better thought occurred to me, one where I could get my own back.

"I'm glad you decided against sulking." Emily said cockily.

I leaned forward slightly and stared her directly in the eye. I didn't say anything at first and I was pleased as Emily started to fidget under my scrutiny. Not quite so sure of yourself anymore, I thought as I continued to gaze at her.

She blinked a few times, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

I smiled, "I didn't mean it before when I said your eyes were piggy, I think they're possibly the most beautiful thing about you. I could stare into them all night."

Emily blinked again before turning away, "Please Naomi, I've told you compliments embarrass me."

"Emily, look at me." She turned back, "I'll stop complimenting you, when you stop being such a smart arse about tricking me into telling you I was looking at you naked earlier."

Suddenly she smiled, "Touché, alright I'm sorry I called you gullible and I shouldn't have tricked you."

"Apology accepted and I'm sorry if I'm making you feel self conscious with my outrageous statements about how lovely you are. Honestly, anyone would think we were on a date or something." I said with a grin.

Emily laughed and the tension was immediately broken, "I should have believed you when you said you were new to this dating malarkey."

I smiled, "I know, how could I have got it so wrong? Flowers, compliments, a nice restaurant, what was I thinking?"

"Yeah, well you'll know next time." Emily replied.

"So even though I've totally messed this up, there's going to be a next time?" I teased.

Emily pretended to look shocked, "Well not with me obviously, I'm not sure we can ever recover from this disaster. I meant with the next person you take on a date."

I knew she was only joking, well 90%, or maybe 75%, of me knew Emily wasn't serious, but I still couldn't stop a hurt look crossing my face. It was only fleeting but I could tell Emily had noticed because she grew serious. We were interrupted by Matt bringing the wine over. I quickly tasted it and said it was ok to pour. Once he had gone the awkward silence returned.

"Naomi," Emily said quietly as I finally looked at her, "I'm sorry for taking it too far. It's a bad habit of mine sometimes, I don't always know when to stop. I'm having a great time and it's not your fault I turn into a mushy mess every time you say something nice to me."

I gave her a half smile, "It's ok, deep down I knew you were only joking. It's not your fault I'm totally bricking it about getting this wrong."

"Well you haven't, it's been lovely up until now and food can only make things better as far as I'm concerned." Emily replied as the waiter brought us our starters.

"So does that mean you'll go on another date with me?" I asked unsurely.

Emily nodded as she swallowed a mouthful of melon and ham, "As long as I can keep my big gob shut for the rest of the night and don't put you off totally, I'd love to go out with you again."

She paused, "Of course it does depend on what you had in mind."

I tapped my finger against my lip as I thought, "Hmmm, well seeing as this was such a mistake, how about a trip to a sewage farm?"

Emily smiled at me with her eyes twinkling and once again I was lost as the brown pools drew me in. Finally I managed to look away.

"So how does that sound?" I asked as I looked back up.

"Sounds perfect." She replied with laugh. "Now let's stop teasing each other and get on with this date properly shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Emily PoV<strong>

I saw a look of confusion on Naomi's face and was worried I'd screwed up again.

"I didn't mean we weren't already on a proper date..." I started, oh bollocks why didn't I just shut up and eat my food.

Naomi was still looking puzzled, "It's ok, I know that. I just panicked a bit, in case I was doing something wrong, but that's my paranoia resurfacing."

We finished our starters and paused as the waiter cleared the table.

Eventually I sighed, "I'm sorry, all I meant was as fun as the teasing is we've still not really found anything out about each other."

The smile returned to her face, "So what do you want to know?"

"How old are you? What's your job like? Have you always lived in Bristol?" I shot a few questions at her.

Naomi paused, "Right that's as good a place to start I suppose. So in turn, I'm 22 and I'll be 23 in December, four days after Christmas to be precise, thank you very much parents."

I smiled sympathetically, "I'm guessing it always gets a bit lost amongst the festivities?"

She nodded, "Everyone does family stuff at Christmas and they want to go out at New Year, so my birthday is always when they want to have a rest and recharge their batteries. Usually it just gets wrapped up with New Year's Eve, but everyone else is celebrating then so it doesn't feel that special."

"Well, I promise I'll make a fuss of you..." I started before realising what I had implied, "I mean if we're still together then."

I inwardly groaned and told myself off, what happened to taking a casual approach and not scaring her off by coming on too strong? I cautiously looked at Naomi to see if my words had alarmed her but she was smiling at me.

"It would be nice to be made a fuss of for a change," she replied "if we're still seeing each other of course."

I coughed and quickly changed the subject, "In case you're interested, I've just turned 24."

I saw the surprise register on her face, "Oh, I thought you were younger than me."

"Is that what you honestly thought or is it another attempt to flatter me?" I asked with a smile.

"Honestly, you don't look 24, I really thought you were about 20." Naomi replied earnestly.

I laughed, "In that case, thank you very much."

She frowned, "I suppose I should have worked it out really, running your own business at 20 would have been some feat."

I shook my head, "I was running the business at 20, I started catering for parties and events when I was 19. At first it wasn't much more than a hobby really, something I did in my spare time to bring in a bit of extra cash. When Katie came back from Uni we borrowed some money from our parents and the bank and bought the shop. It's built up from there really. Now we cater for most of the big offices nearby and obviously there's the passing trade, as you well know."

"Wow, that's pretty impressive. So you built it all up from scratch?" Naomi questioned.

I couldn't help puffing my chest out a bit when I realised that I'd managed to impress the blonde, I was always prone to be modest about what an achievement it was but mostly because Katie was always boasting about what a fantastic business woman she was.

"Yeah, pretty much. It's taken a lot of hard work to get established, especially with all of the big chains moving in, but we make a decent living now." I explained.

Naomi sighed, "God I wish I could say the same thing. Seriously, being treated like crap for the minimum wage sucks."

"I guess that's answered my question about your job?" I ventured.

Naomi rolled her eyes, "Part of me wants to forget about it, I already waste too much precious time on my bitch of a boss."

"But another part of you wants to have a really good moan?" I suggested.

Naomi grinned at me, "Are you sure you don't mind, I don't want to bore you or come across as a whinger."

I shook my head, "Go for your life. I know I'm one of the lucky ones who gets to be their own boss and I love what I do. But I overhear enough conversations in the shop to know lots of people hate their jobs and the people they work for."

"Thanks, I'll try not to spend too long on it, but honestly Em, if you knew what my bitch of a boss was like you'd be tearing your hair out as well." Naomi began.

"We can't keep calling her that, it's far too long winded." I said with a thoughtful look.

"Well Boab, doesn't exactly roll off the tongue either." Naomi said with a smile.

I frowned, "No but we could call her Bob."

Naomi laughed, "I like it, from now she can be referred to as Bob. I can even use it in work when I'm talking about her and she'll never know."

The waiter came over with our food and I listened as Naomi filled me in on some of the things Bob had instructed her to do. I nearly choked when she told me about being asked for a threesome at lunch.

"So her friend just came right out and propositioned you?" I asked incredulously.

She nodded, "Yep, bold as brass as I was finishing my dessert, my reaction was similar to yours. Especially when she mentioned that she'd been looking forward to dipping her fingers into a new honey pot."

I scoffed, "Ewww, gross. How did you manage to keep your lunch down?"

There was a pause and when I looked over I could see Naomi was uncomfortable, God were we both destined to be varying shades of red throughout this whole date?

She took a deep breath, "Actually, I thought about you, well the fact that I was coming to see you. I didn't think I'd look very attractive if I'd spent the last half an hour throwing up."

I smiled, "I'm glad I provided a good antidote to the nausea, because I can assure you, you looked very attractive when you arrived, some might even say gorgeous."

She turned an even deeper shade of crimson and stared at her plate.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea why I said that. After having a go at you earlier, I really didn't mean to embarrass you." I said apologetically.

Naomi looked back at me with a shy smile, "Do you really think I'm gorgeous?"

I couldn't help the look of astonishment appearing on my face, she normally seemed so confident so I found it hard to believe Naomi didn't know how stunning she was. I obviously paused too long.

"Sorry, that was a stupid thing to ask. Obviously, I'm not exactly a minger but I'm not gorgeous either." Naomi said with a rueful smile.

I snapped out of my daze, "Naomi, you are gorgeous. In fact I think you're one of the most attractive women I've ever seen."

The blush returned, "Stop it, now look who's making stuff up."

"I'm not making it up, I'm telling the truth. Are you lying when you tell me you think I'm beautiful?" I queried.

She hastily shook her head, "No of course not, you are beautiful."

I smiled, "Well then, I suppose you'd better believe me when I say I think you're gorgeous."

Finally she took a deep breath and made eye contact again, "Thank you."

The waiter came to clear away our plates and asked if we wanted to see the dessert menu, I was pretty full but I didn't want the date to end so I immediately said yes, much to Naomi's surprise.

"How do you eat so much and stay so tiny?" the blonde asked.

I shrugged, "Fast metabolism and I rush around a lot at work."

I ordered a pudding and a coffee, and Naomi ordered a coffee cognac.

She looked at me, "In answer to your third question, yes I've lived in Bristol all my life apart from when I was in London at Uni."

"What did you study?" I asked curiously, I hadn't been to Uni and the whole idea fascinated me, I always felt like I was missing out in some way.

"I was at Kings, studying for a Law degree." She replied shyly.

I looked puzzled, "Did you finish your course?"

She nodded, "Yes, I got a first."

I continued to frown, "But you couldn't find anywhere to do your post graduate thingy, what do you call it?"

"The LPC? Actually I was in the top 1% of law graduates in the country, so I had plenty of offers from some of the top law firms." She stated modestly.

Our coffees and my pudding arrived but I was still too confused to notice, "Naomi, why on earth are you letting Bob treat you like shit and tell you how stupid you are the whole time when you could be training to be a lawyer?"

She stared at me and sighed, "I know it sounds odd, but I've been on an exam treadmill for years, always pushing myself harder and harder, never accepting anything other than perfection. I've put a lot of pressure on myself over the years and so I decided after Uni that I wanted to take a year off and see the world. If I don't do it now I'll get sucked into being ambitious at work and I'll never get the chance. So I took this job, which is clearly crappy but easy, to save some money for my trip."

I began eating, "But when Bob is having a go don't you wish you could just tell her the truth?"

Naomi grinned as she poured her cognac into her coffee, "Don't worry Em, one of the things I'm most looking forward to when I finally save enough money is telling her exactly where she can stick her job."

"Not that you're planning it or anything." I raised my eyebrow.

"Not at all and I definitely don't spend at least half of my day running through that scenario. Anyway let's talk about something else. You've hardly said anything." She said with a slight frown.

I placed my spoon down, "I've told you about the shop but maybe we can focus on me on our next date."

"At the sewage factory." Naomi said smiling.

I nodded "At the sewage factory. But for now there is one question I'm really dying to know the answer to."

Naomi raised her eyebrow, "Oh yeah? What might that be?"

I smiled, "What's your surname?"

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi PoV<strong>

The question sent me into a total panic, not only had I not been expecting it, I really didn't want to tell her either. We'd been getting along so well and I couldn't stand the thought of her taking the piss. I always got seriously defensive when people laughed at me and once again I didn't want Emily to see me being so childish. I opened my mouth a few times and my eyes darted back and forth as I frantically thought of a way to get out of this.

"Err, I thought I said that information was classified." I managed to mumble.

Emily nodded, "You did. Not to be revealed until date three."

I paused, "And this is date one, so there's two more to go yet."

She shook her head, "By my reckoning, last Friday in the shop was date one, not that it ended that well. Date two, the pub on Monday. So here we are date three and it's time to fess up."

I tried to buy myself some time, technically she had a point. I knew I was probably making it worse by making such a big deal out of it. So I shared a name with a slightly bonkers supermodel, big deal.

"Come on, out with it. It's not something like Focker or Crapbag is it?" Emily coaxed.

I laughed as I shook my head, "No it's nothing rude."

"So then, what is it and why are you so embarrassed?" She questioned.

I shrugged, "I don't like people laughing at me, it's the one time when my sense of humour fails miserably."

Emily smiled, "I'll try not to laugh. I mean it's only fair you tell me, after all you know mine. Fitch is hardly without its problems, believe me."

"Fitch?" I said in a puzzled tone.

"Yeah, that's my surname. I thought you'd have known from the name of the shop." She replied also confused.

I gave her a blank stare.

Emily frowned slightly, "You know SandFitches? Because we make sandwiches and Katie and I are called Fitch?"

The realisation dawned on me, "Oh finally I get it, I did wonder."

Emily shook her head, "You're very strange. So anyway, the fact it helpfully rhymes with bitch made it an absolute pleasure when we were growing up. Naturally it's the family connections these days that make it a pain in the arse."

"Family connections?" again I was confused.

The redhead nodded, "The fact that my parents are Rob and Jenna Fitch?"

I tried not to but couldn't help blankly staring at her again.

"Don't get fit, get Fitch? Dad's a fitness expert and Mum's a life coach. They're on early evening TV and have been dubbed 'The West Country's answer to Richard and Judy'?" Emily explained.

I held my hands up, "Sorry, I don't watch that much TV and I've been in London for ages. I might recognise them if I saw them."

Emily tilted her head to one side, "You really have no idea who they are do you?"

"Not a clue, sorry." I said with a shrug.

"Don't be sorry, at least that's answered one of Katie's fears." Emily replied.

I raised my eyebrow, I didn't need to be a genius to work out that Katie hadn't been joking when she'd said she didn't like me. "Which is?"

"That you were only interested in me because my parents were famous and you were after my money." Emily said apologetically.

I swallowed, "Boy, I knew she wasn't a fan after the other day, but I wasn't expecting that."

Emily shrugged, "We've both had experience of people asking us out because they wanted to meet our parents. That's why I try to wait before I take anyone home. Well that and the fact that they're both as mad as a box of frogs."

"Emily, I really didn't know, I'd never be interested in someone because of who their family was and certainly not because they had money." I began.

She reached over and took my hand, "I know that. Katie may be a cynical bitch, but I like to think I'm a much better judge of character."

I smiled "Good, because I'm only interested in getting to know you."

She held my gaze for a while, which sent my heartbeat into overdrive. Her next words made it worse, but for entirely different reasons.

"Now stop changing the subject and tell me your surname." She demanded with a laugh.

I took a deep breath, I might as well get it over with. So what if she laughed, nothing was going to bring me down from my high.

"It's Campbell." I said sheepishly.

"Oh." She said quietly as she pursed her lips.

I could see the corners of her mouth twitching and I could tell she was trying not to smile. She took a deep breath and gulped. I narrowed my eyes.

"So," she continued, "we're you named after the supermodel or is it a coincidence?"

"Of course it wasn't deliberate, my Mum might be a pain in the neck sometimes but she's not totally cruel." I said incredulously

I stared at her as her eyes began to water slightly as she continued to struggle to contain her laughter. Eventually she started to giggle and I found myself laughing too.

"Sorry, I'm not laughing at you..." Emily said as her shoulders shook.

"Of course not, you're laughing with me." I responded sarcastically.

Finally she stopped and only a few titters escaped, "It's not as bad as I thought, I probably wouldn't have even laughed if you hadn't made such a big deal of it."

I raised my eyebrow, "Oh so it's my fault? It's a good job you look so cute when you giggle, otherwise I might not forgive you."

She looked at me shyly, "So does this mean you still want to take me on another date?"

Oh God, the puppy dog eyes were out in force, but I didn't care if I was being manipulated, Emily could stare at me like that as often as she wanted.

I nodded, "Actually, I'd like to take you out this weekend if that's ok?"

I watched a slight frown appear on her face and I was worried in case I'd appeared too eager. "If it's too soon we can leave it a while..."

"No it's not that honestly. It's just I often have family things to do at the weekends so I might need a bit more notice. Let me think about it ok? But I really want to, if I can rearrange some things." She replied finally smiling at me.

"I don't want to cause you any difficulties; we can go out another time..." I said tentatively.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Naomi, I said I'd try to swap things around. I've had a great time tonight and really want to go on another date with you."

I smiled as I motioned for the bill, "Ok I'll leave it with you."

Matt brought the bill to the table and I quickly grabbed it before Emily could see. I placed some notes into the wallet and told him to keep the change. He showed us out and we said our goodbyes. I took Emily's hand and we walked towards the taxi rank.

"I wish you'd let me pay for some of the meal." Emily stated as we walked.

I shook my head, "I asked you out, so I paid."

Emily scowled, "Well next time it's definitely on me ok?"

I grinned, "So my master plan to get another date worked then?"

Emily tutted, "Oh, you're an evil genius. I'd already said I wanted to go out with you again."

"I know, but it never hurts to have a backup plan." I responded.

We got to the rank and stood awkwardly for a few moments. I wasn't sure what to do, I know Emily had noticed my relief earlier in the week when we'd arranged our date. It wasn't that I didn't want to kiss her again, I was just nervous and that was making me feel pressured. I didn't think I'd freak out again, but then I hadn't planned to last Friday either.

"So you'll be ok getting a taxi home?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yeah I'll be fine, unless you want to share?"

I paused, I didn't want to let Emily know that I'd used virtually all of my money on the meal and only had enough for my bus fare.

"Actually, the bus goes really near my house so it's easier if I get that." I said in what I hoped was a convincing voice.

Emily smiled at me, "If you're sure?"

I nodded "Honestly, it's much simpler. So I'll try to pop into the shop tomorrow and maybe you can let me know about the weekend?"

"I'd like that." Emily replied.

We stood gazing at each other, both of us smiling inanely; in fact, we probably looked a bit mad.

I coughed and pointed in the direction of the bus stop, "So I'd better go, my bus will be here soon."

I leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek, "Thank you, I had a great time. Goodnight Emily Fitch."

Emily smiled at me and gently brushed my lips with her own, it was a peck really and didn't last long but it still sent my pulse sky high. "Me too. Goodnight Naomi Campbell."

I walked to the bus stop and couldn't help punching the air, "Yes!"

I quickly looked around to see if Emily had noticed and found her staring at me with her arms folded. She was shaking her head but she was smiling. "I saw that."

I started to go red but then thought fuck it, who cares if she saw me? I was on cloud nine and I didn't mind everyone knowing.

"What? I can't help it if I'm happy because I've been on a near perfect date with a beautiful woman." I called back.

Even from this distance I could tell she was blushing, "Night Naomi, I'll see you tomorrow."

I winked at her, "You can count on it."

I watched as she got into the taxi and it drove off, before she was out of sight she turned around and blew me a kiss.

Looks like I was wrong I thought with a grin as I got on the bus, make that a perfect date.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello again, for your delectation here is chapter six of the lost sandwich box. It's a longish update which I hope is a good thing because I have once again tried and failed miserably to keep it shorter but update sooner. One day it might happen. **

**Not a lot happens here but hopefully it's still ok and you get a bit more insight into everyone. I've tried writing some of it from Cook's PoV and I'm not sure it's any good so I'd be grateful to hear what you think about that. If it's ok and you can live with it I will try his PoV again (I had planned to do it later in the story but don't need to if it's crap.) **

**I know I promised to update always with you but I'm finding it really hard to get back into it and the next chapter has been half written for ages. Funnily enough I've managed to write the last chapter and epilogue so now I just need to figure out how the hell I'm going to get there based on my significant event sketched out version of the story! The next chapter of what happens in Cyprus, is also about half written and I'm hoping to post that soonish (if I get time over the bank holiday).**

**Thank you so much to everyone who is still reading this and has signed up to alerts for either the story or me as an authour etc. I know I keep saying this but it really does spur me when I'm writing. Special thanks to those of you who have reviewed and let me know what you think, you are all awesome.**

**So on with the show and let me know what you think if you have a minute.**

**Cheers x**

* * *

><p><strong>Emily PoV<strong>

Jesus I was bored not to mention knackered. I'd pretty much been working non-stop since this morning and to cap it all off the shop was heaving. Apparently today was the day everyone decided they wanted a sandwich. I could understand why, it was a beautiful day, perfect for lunch in the park or a picnic. I paused, ah picnics, my new favourite way to spend the day. After Naomi said she wanted to take me out again I knew I had to rearrange my weekend, there was no way I was going to pass up the opportunity to spend time with her. So I'd managed to sort things out and I waited with anticipation to see what she had in store.

She arrived carrying a backpack and looked at me nervously. She said since it was a nice day she'd like to take me on a picnic. As she stood there looking completely fucking adorable my first thought had been that she could pretty much _take me_ anywhere she wanted. But somehow I'd managed to clear the impure thoughts from my mind and I'd simply smiled and said it sounded like a great idea.

We got a bus up to Brandon Hill and although it was crowded because it was sunny Naomi had confidently taken my hand and led me to a less busy area. It wasn't somewhere I'd ever noticed before and Naomi shyly explained it was the place she liked to come when she needed to think. I felt my heart increase in size when I realised she'd brought me to a place that was special to her. She put the backpack down and pulled me over to a clearing where we could see right across Bristol. We stood there for a while basking in the perfectness of the day, it was glorious and we were together. After a leisurely afternoon in the park we went to the Avon Gorge Hotel and watched the sun set over the Clifton Bridge.

As we were waiting for the taxi to take us home I saw her nervousness return. I questioned what was wrong and she falteringly asked if I'd had a good time. I couldn't believe the answer was in doubt but I assured her it was the best date I'd ever been on. She went on to explain that she'd been a bit afraid I'd think she was tight or only doing it because she didn't have much money.

I tipped her chin and made sure I was looking directly into her unsure blue eyes as I informed her I loved the fact that she put so much thought and effort into planning our date. Besides I didn't care where we were, I just liked the fact that I got to spend time with her. The smile I got in return was the most perfect thing I'd ever witnessed and even though the night had grown colder it sent waves of warmth throughout my whole body. I thought we were going to kiss again but the taxi arrived and the moment was lost. Naomi kissed me gently on the cheek and told me to text her when I got home to let her know I was safe.

Since then we'd been on a number of other dates, none of them to a sewage farm I'm pleased to say. Sometimes I planned them, like the trip to the aquarium where I'd watched Naomi light up as we walked through the underwater tunnel and come face to face with the sharks. She was so innocent and childlike as she gazed in awe at the creatures and I knew then that I wanted to go on many more dates with this amazing woman who captivated me so much in such a short space of time.

I didn't fully understand it but Naomi absolutely fascinated me. She was a mix of so many complex emotions and reactions. She had incredibly strong views on justice and fairness and yet some of her solutions bordered on the radical and downright illegal. When she spoke about big issues such as the environment, politics, religion or the law she prided herself on being balanced, logical and devoid of emotion, something that I could tell would make her an excellent barrister. But suddenly she'd think of something and her passion would bubble through. I usually listened patiently to her when she went off on a rant, preferring instead to watch the way her lips moved when she spoke or how her eyes developed a core of steel when she grew angry. But then almost as quickly as it had arrived it would be gone when she realised she'd been banging on and her whole demeanour would change and she'd return to the warm, kind, funny woman I'd started the date with. In so many ways she was strong and confident but it still surprised me how unsure of herself she sometimes became when we were around each other. I found her vulnerability both sexy and adorable in equal measure.

Not that I was much better. I'd always been comfortable around women and apart from the usual first flush of attraction awkwardness I regarded myself as confident. But with Naomi I frequently turned to mush. Sometimes, usually when Naomi had paid me a compliment, I turned into a tongue tied ball of goo. I suppose deep down I still found it hard to believe someone like her would look twice at me. I thought of myself as being quite pretty, a nice solid 7/10, but at timesI would catch her looking at me like I was the most beautiful woman in the world. I'd challenged her on it one day when she'd taken me to an exhibition at a local museum but she'd simply smiled her heart melting smile and told me that to her I was. It was said with such sincerity that I couldn't do anything other than believe her. I hadn't been able to speak for a while after that because I was afraid of what might come out of my mouth. In my defence, I was getting better at accepting her praise and we no longer spent all of our time in awkward silence or going different shades of red.

I handed a sandwich to a customer and looked up as the bell went pondering if Naomi would call in today. I chuckled to myself, of course she would, it was a week day and I'd seen her virtually every day since our first proper date at the restaurant. Often she could only stay for a few minutes but she always made the effort to see me, even if we were going out later that night. Ususally she brought me a present, just a silly thing that she'd seen which made her think of me. I loved the fact she was thinking about me and also how she wanted to spoil me.

I grinned as I wondered what she'd bring today. In fact I grinned did every time my mind wandered to Naomi, which was a lot, I couldn't help it. If she was with me she would return my smile and give me a knowing look that told me she knew exactly what I was thinking. As most of the time it was _oh God, I want to fuck you_ I really hoped that wasn't true.

Now don't get me wrong, I'm not some sort of sex maniac. Of course, the physical side of a relationship is important, if there's no chemistry then what's the point? But to me it wasn't the be all and end all, if there wasn't more to a relationship than that then it was pretty much doomed from the start. Except with Naomi I had seemingly developed a one track mind that would put my pervy brother to shame. Clearly I loved being with her and there were no end of occasions when I found her endearing or adorable. The trouble was it didn't take much for the warm and fuzzy feelings to morph into something entirely more carnal.

There was only one slight problem, since that afternoon in the shop, we hadn't so much as kissed again. We had a lot of physical contact, hugs or holding hands, but every date so far had ended in a similar fashion, I would lean towards her and she would quickly kiss my cheek or maybe give me a peck on the lips. Although it took a lot of effort not to pull her towards me and kiss the life out of her I didn't want to push her and I certainly didn't want her to freak out again so I didn't make a move either. Although I knew it was probably far from the truth my over thinking and paranoia had kicked in and I was seriously starting to question whether she fancied me at all. Maybe she'd been telling the truth after the last time we'd kissed and she just wanted to be friends.

"What the fuck's the matter with you loser? TBB dumped you again?" Katie's voice cut through my thoughts.

I rolled my eyes, "No Katie, things are going really well with Naomi thank you."

"Hppfff." I could see my answer wasn't the one Katie wanted.

"So why did you look all lezza angsty when I walked in?" she continued.

I contemplated confiding in Katie, although things were still a bit strained between us we were getting along much better. She still referred to Naomi as TBB but she'd found it hilarious when she discovered her surname was Campbell. It was subtle, but I think her attitude had softened slightly. She managed to be in the same room as Naomi on a few occasions and although she was still rude her words weren't quite as venomous as previously. In the end I decided against it, Katie would only take the piss if she knew how reticent I was being and I didn't want my personal life being aired in front of the customers.

Instead I shrugged, "I wasn't aware I looked like anything. Are you here to work?"

Katie frowned, "is TBB coming in?"

"I'm not sure, we're going out tonight so maybe not." What? It's only a little white lie and I could do with the help.

We worked in silence until there was a lull in the customers. Katie turned to me with a look I'd learnt from painful experience meant only one thing. Trouble. I mentally kicked myself for being stupid enough to think I'd got away with it earlier. Katie was simply waiting until we were alone before she moved in for the kill.

"So Em," she started, "you groping her growler yet?"

"Katie!" I shouted indignantly, trying desperately to hide the fact that Katie had touched a raw nerve.

She laughed, "Oh come on it's been almost a month since you met, don't tell me the famous Fitch charm has failed and you're not in her knickers yet."

I paused cursing again that Katie and I shared everything and she knew me so well. She was right normally once I'd set my sights on someone it was barely a week before I had them eating out of my hand not to mention other parts of my body. But Naomi was different, in spite of my lustful thoughts, I didn't mind waiting. I couldn't tell Katie that, she'd think I was mad. But she'd also know I was lying so I'd have to tell her part of the truth.

"Look K, this is new to Naomi and I don't want to push her into anything she's not ready for." I replied.

Katie snorted, "Ok, so no shagging yet but you must have at least felt her up by now?"

I shook my head.

Katie looked astounded, "What not even her tits?"

"We've been getting to know each other, talking, holding hands, going on dates. She spoils me and makes me feel special. It's been really nice actually." I explained to my incredulous twin.

"Oh for fuck's sake, I know I thought you were moving at a snail's pace before but this is ridiculous. Please tell me you've kissed her again?" Katie asked.

I paused and frowned slightly, I didn't want Katie's ridicule but I could do with her advice. "Not since she freaked and ran out on me. I mean we have but it's never more than a peck on the cheek or lips."

"Why on earth are you still seeing her?" Katie said dismissively.

I snorted, that was typical of my twin, if there was no sex, there was no point, "because she's kind, intelligent, funny, great company and the most stunningly beautiful woman I've ever seen. It's not always about how quickly you can get someone into bed you know?"

Katie looked at me like I'd just suggested the moon was made of cheese.

I sighed, it was time to come clean "Alright, I admit I am a bit bothered by her not trying anything on. I wasn't lying, it has been nice getting to know her and our dates have been lovely but I thought she might have at least kissed me again. Now I'm worried she doesn't fancy me or she just sees me as a friend."

"So why haven't you kissed her?" Katie said looking confused, "I mean you're not backward in coming forwards usually Em."

"I know, but like I said I don't want to freak her out again. I want her to take the lead and be comfortable." I responded carefully leaving out the part about the fact if I kissed her I wasn't sure I'd be able to control myself.

I could tell Katie was still sceptical, "Christ Katie remember how nervous I felt before I kissed a girl for the first time? I know I'd already admitted I was gay and I wanted to do it. But realising you want to do something and actually having the confidence to do it are two different things sometimes." I clarified.

We were interrupted by the shop door.

"I thought you said she wasn't going to be here?" Katie said with a curled lip.

"Hey Em, errr hi Katie. I can come back another time if you'd prefer?" Naomi said with a shy smile.

I shook my head, "don't be silly, you're always welcome, isn't she Katie?"

"Suppose so," Katie grumbled.

Naomi smiled more confidently, "great, because Bob's gone off for the afternoon so your present today is me, I'm all yours."

I wasn't sure if she had said it on purpose but it didn't stop me imagining what I'd be doing to her if that statement was true.

Katie raised her eyebrow and I could tell she knew what I was thinking. So as a diversion I hastily threw an apron at Naomi, "in that case you might as well make yourself useful."

She caught it one handed and winked at me before she looked around the empty shop, "I always like to be useful Em, I'll clear the tables shall I?"

Her voice was flirtatious and after the wink I was sure she knew exactly what she was saying when she made her earlier comment.

"That'd be great," I finally managed to croak out.

"Right well seeing as Naomi Campbell has arrived, I'm going to take off." Katie announced.

Naomi's eyes widened, "you told her?"

"Sorry, I didn't know I wasn't supposed to." I replied with my best puppy dog stare.

I saw her melt right in front of me as she gazed into my eyes, the cloth fell from her hand and a lopsided grin broke out across her face.

Finally she managed to look away, "It's ok, it's not like I said you needed to keep it a secret."

Katie brushed past me as she left the shop and whispered into my ear, "Based on that little display I think it's safe to assume she fancies you, now fucking take your head out of your arse and kiss her."

I looked over to where Naomi was clearing the tables, she looked up and gave me one of her cheeky grins.

The relief washed over me, thank God, she definitely fancies me. I gulped and broke eye contact, as my sense of relief was replaced with a sense of trepidation.

Now all I have to do is kiss her.

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi PoV<strong>

I watched as Emily seemed to get uncomfortable after I grinned at her. It wasn't like it was that unusual for either of us to get embarrassed when we were together, it happened at least a million times. To be fair it was happening a lot less now and I was glad that Emily was getting better at accepting my compliments. At first I'd been self conscious too and tried to reign them in but I couldn't help myself. She was beautiful, intelligent, witty and a whole host of other things besides and I thought it was important she knew how much I was enjoying being with her. When she was around I felt like I was a better person, I was more thoughtful and considerate and I was definitely less childish. Jesus, Emily even let me rant on about things without judging me too harshly, in fact I think she actually thought it was quite sexy sometimes.

Both Effy and my Mum had commented on how much more relaxed I seemed these days and were constantly probing about Emily, I knew they were both dying to meet her, but I wasn't ready for that yet. It's not because I had anything to hide or I was wary of introducing her to them, well I was a little bit I suppose. But mainly it was because I wanted to keep her to myself for a bit longer, I was still finding out so many things about her and call me selfish, but I wanted all of her attention focused on me. God, will you listen to me? I sound like a possessive child with its favourite toy. I looked over to where Emily was tidying up behind the counter, she glanced up and gave me one of her warm smiles. Like before, I found myself turning to mush as I practically melted in front of her. It still amazed me that another person could have this affect on me. At first I'd found it a bit daunting, but now I just accepted it and enjoyed the warm, fuzzy feelings that overtook my body when I was with the beautiful redhead.

Cook was constantly taking the piss out of me for turning 'pussy' on him, but I could tell deep down he was intrigued too. Not that Cook would actually understand what the word intrigued meant or at least he'd pretend not to. The thing about Cook was that like myself and Effy he'd spent years developing a particular persona, he was Jack the Lad, he didn't give a fuck either. If you want to get wasted or laid he's your man. If you wanted an intellectual conversation, you needed to go elsewhere as his thoughts barely went past the basic. Except of course it was all bullshit. Cook loved me and Effy like family, well actually he loved us more than his own family with the exception of his brother. He actively hated his Mum who was rich enough to pay him a monthly allowance so long as he never went near her or her new, perfect, shiny family. Cook pretended he didn't care but occasionally when he was off his nut he'd talk about it and you'd see the tears starting to form in his eyes. We never said anything, it would just embarrass him, but in some ways it brought us closer, all three of us had been abandoned in some way by a parent, or in Effy's case two of them. Hers were still around but were so busy fighting with each other they barely had any time for Eff at all.

I jumped as I felt a hand on my arm and I turned to find Emily staring at me with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you ok? You were miles away." she asked as her brown eyes studied me.

My heart lurched in my chest. Fuck a duck, how the hell can she do that? All she asked was if I was ok but the sound of her voice coupled with the intense gaze made me want to throw my arms around her and beg to be hugged. Well actually if I'm honest it made me want to beg for something else entirely.

I clenched my arms to my sides and smiled, "I'm fine, I was just thinking about my friends Cook and Effy and our ragtag little group."

Emily regarded me nervously, "You're all quite close aren't you? Are you sure they don't mind me taking up so much of your time?"

I thought of Effy constantly badgering me with questions about Emily and getting pissed off when I refused to answer them. Cook was pestering me to reveal details of the 'snatch action' I was getting, obviously I also refused to be drawn on that, but mainly because I didn't want to reveal I was nowhere near getting any action at all.

Emily coughed and I realised I hadn't replied, "Sorry, yeah we're close, but they don't mind me spending time with you. It's the opposite actually; they're both dying to meet you."

"Well I'd quite like to meet them as well, I mean if you wouldn't be too embarrassed." Emily responded quietly.

Oh God, she was so sweet, "Em, it's not because I'm embarrassed about us, far from it. I'm nervous because I don't want to subject you to the grilling they'll give you; Cook kind of doesn't have a filter in his brain like normal people."

She smiled, "How do you mean?"

"You know that little inner voice you have? The one that stops you doing stupid things or asking really cringe worthy questions?" she nodded as I explained, "well Cook doesn't have one, as far as he's concerned nothing is off limits and it doesn't matter how well he knows you either, even if you've only just met him he'll ask you all sorts of personal things."

Emily looked amused, "Like what?"

I paused as I tried to think of something, "there was this one time in school when we had a supply teacher, she was pretty fit actually but she was nervous as hell because it was her first proper job. You know how much fun everyone had with a supply teacher, so there was the usual lying about where we were in the curriculum and getting her to spend most of the lesson talking about totally irrelevant things. But not Cook, he raised his hand and she looked relieved for a minute that someone was taking her seriously, the poor cow. Her mood changed dramatically when Cook asked her if she was a spitter or a swallower."

"Jesus Christ, what did she do?" Emily spluttered.

I laughed, "went the deepest shade of crimson I've ever seen and tried to change the subject back to the lesson. Cook kept winking at her and grabbing his dick every time she accidentally caught his eye."

Emily started to laugh, "God my school days sound so tame compared to that."

"That wasn't even the end of it, after about a week Cook walked into school looking smug and reliably informed me and Effy that she was a swallower." I continued.

Emily's eyes widened, "Did you believe him?"

I nodded, "Oh yeah, Cook might be a lot of things but he never lies about sex. He'll pretty much try with anyone, which is another good reason to keep you away from him."

"But I'm gay!" Emily said with a snort.

I shrugged, "A minor detail to Cook, he'd call that a challenge."

Emily paused and I could tell she wanted to ask me something, "Has he tried it on with you? Have you and him ever..."

"Hundreds of times," I stopped as a frown appeared across Emily's face, "I mean he's tried hundreds of times, but no, we've never slept together. It'd be like sleeping with my brother or something, too weird."

Emily nodded, "Good, I don't think I could meet him knowing you'd had sex with him."

I looked at her curiously, "Why not?"

Emily regarded me strangely, "Because I might find it hard not to punch him in the face."

Oh my God, she was jealous, I couldn't stop a smile appearing on my face as I discovered another thing that was totally adorable about her.

"Right I'd better put the takings away and shut up the shop, you'll be ok down here won't you?" Emily said in a business like voice in an obvious attempt to change the subject.

I nodded and watched as she left the room. When I was sure she was out of sight I did a little jig; she liked me enough to be jealous. We'd never really talked about it and to be honest as I was new to all this I was afraid to ask, but I'm pretty sure that meant we weren't seeing other people. I mean I had no desire to date anyone else, it had taken me long enough to admit I wanted to date Emily, but until now I wasn't sure Emily felt the same.

Christ we hadn't even kissed again properly. I was always too nervous in case it wasn't as good as the first time and Emily was disappointed. If I'm honest the mere thought of touching Emily at all daunted me. We hugged or held hands a lot so it wasn't like there was no contact between us, it was just something always held me back when it came to kissing her. I suppose I was scared after what happened last time, not because I might freak out again, but because it might open the flood gates fully this time. When I kissed Emily it had felt perfect, like our lips being together was how everything was meant to be. It scared the shit out of me because I knew then that this woman had some sort of power over me, that she had the ability to make me feel totally out of control. That's why I was nervous about doing it again.

Also if I'm being truthful I was worried in case I was no good at it. Sure I'd slept with plenty of guys but any kissing involved was either in a club to make them want to take me home and fuck me, or as a precursor to the aforementioned fuck once we got there. It was a means to an end, something to create a false sense of intimacy before we took part in a physical act that had nothing to do with love or desire, it was simply a way to get off.

With Emily it was different. I wanted any kisses we shared to mean something and for her to know that this was the first time I'd ever kissed anyone because it felt right rather than because I wanted them to screw me. I mean eventually I wanted to do that with Emily but I was far from ready to take that step now. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't been thinking about it, I did, almost obsessively sometimes. Hey it makes the time fly at work, so sue me. If I was honest some of the day dreams I had shocked me, I really didn't know my imagination was that good. But thinking about sex with Emily and actually being able to do it were two totally separate things.

I knew she thought about it too, sometimes I would glance over at her and find her staring back at me almost hungrily. I may not have much experience with women but I know exactly what that look means - it says _I want to do dirty things to you_. I usually smiled at her in a way that told her I knew what she was thinking and she'd turn away blushing, embarrassed that she'd been caught. If it had been anyone else fantasising over me, like say Mandy, I'd have found it slightly creepy. But because it was Emily, I found it flattering and I enjoyed the fact that she was lusting after me. It didn't stop me being worried about my lack of experience though. What if I couldn't go through with it or worse what if I was crap in bed? We've all shagged someone like that, lots of enthusiasm but fuck all technique so you feel like you're being pounded in an elaborate fight. Oh God, that would be the quickest way to put Emily right off and I'd find myself on the receiving end of the 'let's just be friends' speech.

I shook myself, I was being stupid and building this up into something much bigger than it needed to be. As usual, I was putting too much pressure on myself but after what happened last time I wanted to make sure it was perfect.

"Oh get over yourself Campbell and stop over analysing. How hard can it be? Nike school of kissing - just do it." I muttered to myself as I carried on my little pep talk in my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Cook PoV<strong>

I tutted as we left another shop, "Fuck's sake Eff, how many more? Are we going to every pissin' sandwich shop in Bristol?"

Effy turned towards me, "We've been to about five so far dickhead, and we'll keep going until we find the right one ok?"

"But I want a pint, it's Friday." I grumbled. That's what we did on Fridays, got pissed and stoned before going out and getting more wasted. It was tradition and I didn't like our Friday routine being messed up.

Effy stopped, "Look Cook, if the mountain won't come to Muhammad, then Muhammad must go to the mountain."

I scrunched up my face, what did that have to do with anything? Effy noticed my odd expression and tutted loudly.

"What I meant is if Naomi won't tell us anything about this mysterious Emily, then we're just going to have to find out ourselves. Dumb prick." Effy said huffily.

I grinned, I know some people might object to being spoken to like that but it was only her way of being affectionate. I had to admit I thought this was a fuckin' ace plan when she suggested it. Naomi was being as cagey as a zoo about her new bird and I wanted to see the woman who had finally turned her lezza. Me and Eff had known for years that Naomi was a muff diver, ever since I'd caught her perving on that fit bird who used to live next door to her. I'd walked into her room and she was staring out of the window while moistening her lips. I watched her for a bit with a smile on my face as she continued to stare, she was so engrossed she didn't even notice I was there. I finally announced my presence when I heard a small moan escape her mouth. She'd been totally embarrassed and denied everything but I knew from then on she was into girls. Even when she was shagging around with blokes I could still see where her really attention was. She must have thought I was blind or stupid or possibly both not to notice her ogling women when we were out. She didn't even realise it but she had a type, they were always shorter than her, petite, usually dark haired and brown eyed, oh and she was a real arse girl too. I've lost count of the times I caught her staring at a pretty brunette or redhead's bum. I chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" Effy asked.

"I'm just thinkin' I can probably already guess what this Emily looks like." I said with a grin.

Effy smiled, "Small, brunette or a red head, cute as fuck and an arse to die for?"

I nodded, "Got it in one babe, honestly, how can Naomi think we wouldn't know?"

Effy shrugged, "She's the queen of denial. Right let's give this last one a try and if we don't find her we can go to Uncle Keith's ok?"

I nodded as we came face to face with a bright red door, I looked at the sign and couldn't make out the stupid curly writing. I was about to go in when a snort from Effy stopped me.

"Oh God, this is even better than I hoped." she said with a smirk.

I looked through the window of the shop where she was pointing and I let out a guffaw as I finally saw what she meant. Inside, wearing an apron and holding a cloth, was Naomi. My best friend who tried to make out she was so fucking cool, was standing in a sandwich shop in a scene that could only be described as domesticated.

"Ahhh, I think she looks sweet." I said with a grin.

Effy nudged me, "Come on, this is going to be fun."

I pushed open the door and the two of us made our way inside.

"Sorry, but we're actually closed," Naomi said not looking up.

I tried to stop a laugh escaping but failed miserably. She turned around and groaned.

"Oh fucking hell, this is all I need. Why don't you both piss off?" Naomi said glaring at us.

"Naomi, don't talk to customers like that," a cross voice from out the back told her off.

"Believe me Em, these aren't customers, they'll be saving all their money for the pub," Naomi shouted back.

The owner of the voice, who I assume was Naomi's bird, joined us in the shop and I gasped. I quickly went to grab Effy, but I was too late as she'd already squared up to the redhead.

"What the fuck are you doing here? I warned you what I'd do if I ever saw you again." Effy spat at her.

Naomi moved protectively towards the redhead who was staring at Effy with a totally puzzled look on her face.

"I'm sorry, but have we met before?" she started.

"Oh come on you total bitch, don't play the innocent with me," Effy sneered at her.

"Effy, how dare you speak to Emily like that." Naomi said in a stunned voice.

Effy turned to her, "You should have just told me her surname was Fitch, I could have warned you off then. You remember the total fucking cow I told you about when I was in my first year of uni and she was in her final year? She made my life hell and then ended up sleeping with Freddie behind my back?

I saw the realisation dawn on Naomi's face before Effy continued, "Well congratulations Naomi, but it appears she's now reinvented herself as a lesbian. What do you think of your precious girlfriend now?"

I watched in shock as Naomi started to laugh, "Effy, I think you might be confusing the definitely gay Emily here with her TWIN sister Katie."

I saw Effy calm down a bit, "Huh?"

Naomi rolled her eyes, "look at her Eff, she's never seen you before in her life. This is Emily Fitch, who didn't go to university because she was running her own catering company. Her identical twin sister Katie Fitch is the one who went to uni."

I studied Emily more carefully, when you looked closer it was obvious she wasn't Katie. For a start the clothes weren't tarty enough, now don't get me wrong I'm a red blooded bloke so the more flesh on display the better but Katie fucking Fitch, as she referred to herself, took slapper to a whole new level. The facial expression and body language was all wrong too, this Emily looked quite shy and unassuming; Katie had an almost permanent arrogant look on her face and acted like she owned the place. I walked over to Effy who was still regarding the redhead with suspicion.

"Come on Eff, give the girl a break. Like Naoms says, it's a case of mistaken identity. I'm Cook, it's nice to meet you." I said smiling as I held out my hand.

Emily smiled warmly at me and I could see why Naomi fancied her, if she wasn't Naomi's bird I'd definitely have a pop, "It's nice to meet you at last too, Naomi's told me a lot about you, both of you."

I looked over to Naomi and winked but she was too busy staring at Effy to notice.

"Effy, haven't you got something to say to Emily?" Naomi said in her warning voice.

Effy scowled at her, we were in for a standoff. Sometimes they would last all day until one of them gave in and apologised, which they both absolutely hated doing. Me, I just said sorry straight away when I upset 'em, even if I didn't know what I'd done. Believe me, it was far easier in the long run. I sighed and not for the first time wondered why I had ever thought it was a good idea to have two birds as best mates.

"Elisabeth Stonem, apologise to Emily for being such a bitch." Naomi commanded.

Ay, ay, this was a new one on me. Naomi was actually standing up to Eff. This Emily must already be important to her.

"You're Elisabeth Stonem?" Emily said in surprise.

Effy looked defiant, "Yeah, what of it?"

Emily shook her head, "With Naomi always calling you Effy, I didn't make the connection. And you're James Cook?"

I nodded, "But less of the James please, I always think I'm in trouble when someone uses my full name."

Naomi snorted, "That's because you normally are. How do you know about this pair?"

Emily burst out laughing, "My God, I've been dying to meet you for years. Katie absolutely hated the pair of you; you were like a thorn in her side. I think you're about the only people who have ever got one over on her in her whole life, I always wanted to ask you how you did it."

I watched in surprise as Effy smiled and held her hand out, "Sorry for being a cow earlier, but I really thought you were her. I should have known really, you don't look much like a boyfriend stealing skanky whore."

"Effy!" Naomi started but the redhead stopped her.

"It's ok, Katie's behaviour back then disgusted me too. I was really angry that she'd stooped so low. In her defence it was totally out of character, she may be a lot of things but normally she wouldn't dream of sleeping with a bloke who had a girlfriend. I think that's why they didn't last very long, she always felt guilty." Emily stated.

Effy snorted, "I didn't think she did guilt."

To be fair, neither did I. I'd lost a good mate when Freds cheated on Effy, but we had to pick sides and there was only ever going to be one winner in that contest. I prayed to God Effy never found out I'd slept with her too. What? It was way before she shagged Freds, and her reputation for giving the best blow jobs in Bristol was definitely based on fact. Believe me I've had enough birds suck me off to be able to make a fair comparison. She was a filthy bitch too, let me do all sorts most girls wouldn't dream of. All in all, although I couldn't stand her because of how she treated Effy, I had to admit she was one of the best shags I'd ever had.

I jumped as I felt a slap across the head, "What the fuck was that for?"

Effy raised her eyebrow, "You were staring at Emily and you had that look on your face, I was just making sure you weren't thinking something inappropriate, _James_."

The emphasis on my name wasn't lost on me, I could hardly tell the truth so I mumbled something about Emily reminding me of some girl I'd shagged. I recoiled as I got a second slap, this time from Naomi.

"Cook, Emily is going straight on the list ok? No suggestive remarks, no propositioning and no dirty thoughts."

I was hurt, "Come on babe, she's your bird, I know the rules."

Naomi rolled her eyes at me, "And please stop referring to her as my 'bird', she's a person Cook, not an object."

I was about to respond when I noticed Emily smile at her, "oh I don't know, I quite like the thought of being your bird."

I watched open mouthed as Naomi totally lost it, right in front of everyone. Naomi Campbell, my tough best friend who didn't give a fuck about anything, had turned to mush right before my eyes. I looked at Effy who was shaking her head slightly, I don't think she could believe it either. Suddenly Naomi realised she wasn't alone with Emily and she began to blush furiously before she broke eye contact with the redhead.

"So we were just about to go to the pub if you fancied it?" I suggested, I might be a dense twat at times but I thought Naomi would appreciate the change of subject. I knew I'd been right when I received a grateful smile in return.

"Actually, Emily and I have got plans for tonight, maybe another time." Naomi said with a shrug.

Emily smiled at me, "Thanks for the invite though."

Yeah, I'd definitely be right in there if she wasn't my best mates bird.

I nodded towards the exit, "Come on then Eff, let's fuck off, I'm parched."

"It's a shame about the pub, but it was nice to meet you _at last_." Effy said staring pointedly at Naomi.

"Yeah, it was good to meet the bird that finally outed our girl and put a face to the name she's always banging on about." I added with a grin.

Naomi stared daggers at me, "Shut the fuck up Cook and piss off like a good boy."

She grabbed Effy's arm and dragged her towards the door, "Thanks for dropping in, bye bye now."

"We'll be at Uncle Keith's if you change your mind." I added as she propelled me through the door as well.

"I won't," she said through gritted teeth as she slammed the door and locked it.

I turned to Effy as we walked off, "Charming, I never had blondie down as someone who dumped her mates when she found herself a piece of fanny."

Effy smiled enigmatically, "Oh come on Cook, you saw them together. This is already way more than just a piece of fanny."

"Do you think Naomi's banging her yet?" I asked cheekily.

Effy shook her head, "I don't even think they've kissed again."

I burst out laughing, "Don't be so stupid, this is Naomi, fastest mover in the west."

Effy tutted at me, "And I'm telling you this time is different. Emily's different."

I rolled my eyes, "I know that, she's a bird."

"No you twat, I mean I think our girl is finally ready to have a relationship, like a real grown up." Effy said exasperatedly.

"Fuckin' hell, that's a new one." I replied as I started to panic at the thought of it.

Effy laughed at me, "Don't worry Cook, we don't have to copy her. We can still shag around like the juvenile idiots that we are."

I sighed with relief, grateful Effy could read my mind.

I grinned at her as we got on the bus, "Good, because there's still too much pussy in Bristol, not to mention elsewhere in the world, that has yet to experience the Cookie monster."

Effy rolled her eyes as I scanned the passengers before my gaze settled on a blonde at the back. I winked at Effy before making my way down the bus, it was time for my first rejection of the day I thought with a smile as I sat down next to the girl and turned on the charm.

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi PoV<strong>

I made sure they were safely on the bus before I turned back to Emily, she was looking at me with an amused expression.

"Sorry about them, I told you they were a bit odd." I said apologetically.

Emily smiled, "Don't worry, they both seemed very nice. Well when they realised I wasn't Katie."

I frowned, "Yeah, she really hurt Effy you know. Freds was the first person she'd ever let get close to her, well apart from me and Cook. Her parents have got such a fucked up relationship, she's always found it hard to trust people. That's why she only shags around now, she was too badly burned before."

I felt Emily's hand link with my own and she gave it a squeeze. The concerned brown eyes were back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad, it's not your fault your sister was a total bitch towards her. I should have put two and two together when I found out your surname." I said with a smile.

Emily shook her head, "I only feel bad for Effy, I know how mean Katie can be at times and I meant it when I said I was really angry with her. We had a massive row about it and didn't speak for weeks."

I shrugged, "To be honest I never understood what the attraction was, I always thought Freddie was a bit dull. But Eff loved him and he was a mate of Cook's."

"Really? I didn't realise Cook had lost a friend too. I never really met Freddie, by the time we were on speaking terms it had all but fizzled out. He was very good looking from what I remember but I always thought he was a bit too 'pretty boy' for Katie."

"I can imagine Katie being into the WAG lifestyle, always trying to grab herself a rich footballer." I said with a grin.

Emily nodded, "Yep, you've got that spot on. Katie has two main types, rich and fit or a bit of rough and fit. Actually, I'd be surprised if she hadn't shagged Cook at some point, he's definitely her type."

I scoffed, "Cook might be a bit thick, but he's not that stupid. Effy would kill him."

I stopped myself this is Cook we're talking about, "Actually, you're probably right, there's very few women he won't try it on with. Is Katie any good at blow jobs?"

Emily snorted, "She should be, she's had enough practice. She used to boast she had a reputation as being one of the best in Bristol. I was never sure why she was so proud of that particular accolade."

"Well that settles it, Cook will definitely have shagged her if that's true." I said ruefully.

I saw Emily pause as a thought occurred to her, "you don't think... no it's silly..."

"What is?" I asked.

"No honestly, it doesn't matter." Emily said shyly.

"Emily," I said with a laugh, "you can't start to say something and not finish it. Tell me what you were thinking?"

She grimaced and did that cute scrunching up her nose thing, "You don't think that when Cook said he was thinking about someone he'd shagged that looked like me. Well do you think... maybe... he could have been talking about Katie?"

I stared at her before bursting out laughing, "Oh God, well at least he was telling the truth she does look a lot like you."

Emily raised her eyebrow, "Well I'm glad you find it so funny that your best mate has screwed my sister, physically were pretty identical too you know."

The implications of her words sunk in and I scowled.

"Hmm, not quite so funny now you realise Cook will be able to imagine exactly what your 'bird' looks like in the buff."

I groaned, it was exactly the type of thing Cook would do when he was trying to imagine us together, which he would do all the time in spite of my warnings. Christ, apart from the towel slip episode I hadn't seen any of Emily's flesh yet. The thought that my best friend could recall the image any time he wanted to filled me with dread.

"That's so unfair," I said sulkily. "I don't want him thinking about you naked, only I'm allowed to do that."

Too late I realised what I said and I started to go red, "Not that I do that all the time or anything."

Oh Jesus Naomi, stop bloody digging. Emily is going to think you're a total perv with a one track mind.

Finally I made eye contact again as the redhead walked towards me.

"I think it's ok if my girlfriend wants to imagine me naked," she whispered huskily.

Oh fuck, now all I could picture was Emily in front of me wearing nothing but a smile. I tried to stop the wave of dirty thoughts but it was impossible. She was smiling at me and I swear she could read my mind. My heart was beating so loudly I felt sure she'd be able to hear it or at least see it in my chest. I looked into her eyes, which were still sparkling but now had something else in them that I couldn't place. My gaze drifted briefly down to her mouth and all I could think was how kissable her lips looked. My eyes met hers again and I gasped quietly when I saw her pupils dilate. I was under no illusion that my eyes were probably a mirror image of her own. I realised that this was it, I was going to stop being a prick and I was going to kiss her.

I leaned forward, closing my eyes as I finally pressed my lips on hers marvelling at how soft they were. Although I had been sure Emily knew I was going to do it, I was still surprised when she tensed up slightly.

I pulled away, "this is ok isn't it?"

She nodded, "If you're sure."

"Never been surer." I whispered, causing her to smile.

It was true, I had never wanted anything more than to feel those lips against mine again. Our mouths reconnected and this time there was no hesitation as Emily kissed me back. Fuck this was immense, the feel of her lips, the way she tasted, I drank it all in and it made me giddy with nervous excitement. The weak knees were back with a vengeance and this was a million times better than I remembered.

Before I could help it my arm found its way around Emily's waist and I pulled her in closer, causing her to moan softly into my mouth. I ran my free hand through her hair, I was right it was beautifully soft. Taking my actions as her cue, I felt Emily's hand move around my neck as she pulled me deeper into the kiss, sending me even further into oblivion. By now everything else in the room had faded away until the only thing left was me and Emily and our near perfect kiss.

I could tell Emily was trying to let me take the lead but she couldn't help opening her mouth slightly in an invitation I was practically falling over myself to take up. I cautiously ran my tongue across her lips and the throaty moan that escaped her mouth was enough to make me nearly lose my balance. I didn't need asking twice as my tongue finally touched the tip of hers and my whole body exploded.

Oh dear God, this wasn't just a kiss, this was the kiss to end all kisses. If this was the last thing I did on this glorious earth I would die happy, safe in the knowledge that my life hadn't been wasted because I was partly responsible for the most spectacular event in history.

Our tongues continued to passionately dance with each other and all I could think about was that I never, ever wanted this to end. If I had my way kissing Emily Fitch would be my new career, fuck the law, anyway a kiss this good surely had to be illegal didn't it? I felt her pull away slightly and couldn't help the small whimper escaping my mouth at how unfair it was until I realised that if I didn't get some air soon I was going to faint.

Reluctantly I broke away and took a large gulp of air as Emily did the same. I used the table as support as I took several breaths in quick succession. I looked up to find Emily in a similar situation.

"Fuck, that was amazing." I finally managed when I'd got my breath back.

Emily smiled at me and all I could think about was kissing her again, so I did. This time when we pulled apart, she was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Wow, so that's twice you've kissed me and you haven't run away." she said cheekily.

I grinned back at her, "technically it's three times and in any case my legs have turned to jelly. I couldn't run anywhere, even if I wanted to."

She raised her eyebrow, "And do you want to?"

I shook my head, "definitely not, but I do want to do that again."

"Without a doubt we're doing that again." She said as she took my hand, and led me towards the back of the shop.

"Where are we going?" I knew there was a slight panic in my voice. Kissing was one thing but I wasn't ready for anything else.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to lead you upstairs so I can have my wicked way with you..." She paused and winked at me, "...yet."

Oh sweet Jesus, if kissing her made me feel like this what was going to happen when we eventually slept together? I was probably going to spontaneously combust. I looked back into her amused brown eyes, yep, there was definitely only going to be a small pile of ash left after that event.

She smiled reassuringly at me, "I thought we might be more comfortable on the sofa. I'm not sure what you had planned for our date but I suggest whatever it was, we change it because I definitely know how I want to spend the next few hours."

My knees went weak again as I thought of spending hours kissing Emily but I recovered and practically ran up the stairs after her. As we collapsed onto the sofa our mouths immediately found each other again. Emily was right this was far more comfortable and a lot less hazardous to my health.

When we broke apart I couldn't wipe the smile from my face, "This is categorically my favourite date... so far."

I saw the surprise at my inference register on her face before she laughed, "Hmmm, I did tell you this was the best way to spend the _next_ few hours. Who's to say we won't find something better in future?"

A picture of me in flames popped into my head as I eagerly leant over to meet her mouth.

"I mean bowling can be very enjoyable." Emily said with a smile before the feel of her lips on mine caused all rational thought, dirty or otherwise, to make a rapid exit from my brain and all that was left was the feeling that I'd died and gone to heaven.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey folks! I hope you are all ok and want to read the next chapter of the lost sandwich box. This isn't quite the chapter I was expecting but when I started to write it I brought Effy and Katie's PoV into it as well so it made it slightly longer and not as much happened as I wanted. But anyway hope you like it and part two of the evening will be in the next chapter.**

**Thanks times a million for the reviews, they do make my day.**

**Cheers. x**

* * *

><p><strong>Emily<strong>

"Katie!" I screamed for my sister. "Some help might be nice."

We had a big order for a corporate lunch and I was struggling to put it together. It was Saturday, which normally meant you wouldn't see me anywhere near the shop, but these clients were one of our most established and loyal sources of business so I'd dragged my sorry arse into town. I'd been surprised when Katie offered to come with me but it turned out her offer of assistance was on the condition she 'checked her mail and stuff' first. I might have known the fact our internet was down at home was really the reason she'd managed to get out of bed before noon at the weekend. I kept telling her to get an i-phone so she could always check her emails, even if our internet was down, but she stared at me like I was an idiot before shaking her head and muttering 'do you know how many pairs of shoes I could get with that money?' I guess I was always destined to be the techy geek in the family.

I sighed and got on with the order, pausing briefly when I got a text. I smiled, already fairly certain who it would be from.

_Hey you, how's the order coming along? Can't wait to see you tonight. X _

There was a slight frown on my face as I sent my reply.

_Slowly. Katie's been on the internet since we got here and I doubt she'll help me deliver it either. But don't worry I'll have cheered up by tonight, I can't seem to help smiling when you're around. X_

It was true, the more time I spent with Naomi and the more I got to know her the more I found myself falling for her. Katie had warned me not to fall too fast but I couldn't help it, it was just the type of person I was. I'd always worn my heart on my sleeve and although sometimes it meant people took advantage I knew Naomi found it one of my more endearing traits. My phone buzzed again.

_I'm not doing anything so I could come in and help if you like? X_

I paused, I didn't want to ruin Naomi's Saturday as well as my own.

_Thanks for the offer, but Bob's been working you really hard this week and I wouldn't want to impose. X_

I know I was being a bit of a martyr, let's face it I could do with the help, but in reality I should be forcing my errant sister into working not putting Naomi out. Another buzz.

_Hmm, sitting here counting down the time until our rare weekend date or getting to spend the whole day with my beautiful girlfriend. Granted it's a tough choice but I'll see you in 20 minutes. X_

I smiled, it was one of the things I loved, no wait, liked a lot, about Naomi, she always had the ability to make even the most mundane time we spent together feel like it was special.

_Fine if you insist I'll see you soon and thank you. X_

I carried on preparing the lunch and at various intervals shouted up the stairs to Katie but as usual she'd developed selective hearing. By now the hands of the clock were ticking more slowly as I awaited the imminent arrival of my girlfriend.

I smiled to myself, it had been a long time since I'd used the term 'girlfriend', sure I'd seen people or dated women, sometimes for months, but usually they called me their 'partner' and none of them made me feel like a giddy teenager again. I was a bit surprised Naomi had been the one to bring it up in all honesty.

_I pulled away from our latest marathon kissing session only to find Naomi pouting at me._

_"What?" I asked with a smile._

_"Why have you stopped kissing me?" she enquired._

_My grin broadened, "because I need to go to the loo."_

_"Oh, um, ok but can you leave your lips here so I don't get bored while you're away?" Naomi requested._

_I laughed, "Well they're sort of attached to my body so I think they have to go too."_

_Another pout, "Spoilsport."_

_"I won't be long, I promise." I reasoned._

_When I got back I noticed Naomi fidgeting, at first I thought it was because she was bored, but as I sat down and moved towards her, she cleared her throat._

_"What's the matter?" I asked with trepidation._

_She smiled weakly, "Nothing really, I just, um, wanted to ask you something."_

_I muttered, "Ok, ask away."_

_"When you met Cook, you implied you wouldn't mind being called my bird." she started nervously._

_I nodded still unsure where this was going._

_"And then you said it was ok for your girlfriend to picture you naked." Naomi continued._

_Now I was getting nervous, what if Naomi was freaking out about things again?_

_She cleared her throat again and stared directly at me, "is that what I am? Your girlfriend I mean."_

_I paused, I wanted to say yes but I was wary in case it wasn't what Naomi wanted to hear, "Well, er, yes, I suppose so, if that's ok with you?"_

_Classy Emily, really confident and in command there._

_A smile broke out across Naomi's face," yeah it's ok with me, no wait, it's more than ok, it's great."_

_I smiled back and moved in to kiss her but I paused as Naomi frowned, "are you sure you're alright?"_

_She nodded, "I'm sure. Does that mean that you only want to see me? You're not, you know, dating anyone else?"_

_I started to laugh until I realised she was serious, fucking hell just when I thought she couldn't get any sweeter she went and did something like this. I reached out and gently stroked her cheek._

_"Naomi, you're my girlfriend and yes, that means I'm only interested in dating you, I don't want to spend time with anyone else, ok?" I stated clearly._

_She exhaled and nodded, "Sorry, I just needed to check. I'm new to all this dating malarkey and I wasn't sure what the deal was. I don't want to see anyone else either, in case you were wondering."_

_I shook my head and smiled, "Did I tell you how cute you are sometimes?"_

_Naomi blushed and pushed me, "Shut up, I'm not cute, I'm mean and menacing."_

_I laughed, "Nope, you're all fluffy and cute."_

_I gulped as Naomi lunged at me and pushed my arms above my head, effectively pinning me down on the sofa, "take that back, or else..."_

_She was straddling me and I wasn't sure she knew how much this was turning me on._

_"Or else what?" I managed to croak out._

_She gave me a cheeky grin as she moved slightly causing her body to grind against my own. Oh she fucking knew the effect she was having on me alright. Naomi leaned down slowly and ran her tongue up my neck causing me to shiver._

_"Or I'm never kissing you again." she whispered in my ear before she pulled away._

_I stared into the amused blue eyes that were triumphantly looking at me. She thought she was being so clever, yeah well two can play that game Naomi._

_I shrugged as best I could given that she was still holding me down, "Your loss, I'm not that bothered."_

_A scowl appeared on her face until she realised I was teasing. She leaned in and captured my lips in a searing kiss which immediately turned me to jelly. God she was a good kisser and I still marveled at how perfectly our lips fitted together, it was like it was just meant to be. I grumbled as Naomi finally pulled away._

_"More bothered now?" she challenged._

_I raised my eyebrow, "I thought you were never going to do that again?"_

_Naomi shrugged, "Just giving you a taste of what you'll be missing."_

_I smiled, "Fair enough, you win, you're not cute at all."_

_"And what am I?" Naomi pushed._

_She was seriously milking this, "You're mean and menacing."_

_Naomi released my arms, "As long as we're both clear."_

_"Naomi?" I said huskily._

_She swallowed, "Yeah"_

_I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her towards me again until our lips were nearly touching, "Would it be going against your mean and menacing nature to kiss me again?"_

_Her eyes flitted down to my lips before they met mine again, they were a darker blue than normal but no less stunning, "Well technically it's more mean not to kiss you, but I'll make an exception, just this once."_

_I closed my eyes as I melted into the kiss once more, regardless of what she said Naomi was cute as fuck and no matter what the threat, I was going to tell her that as often as I could._

* * *

><p><strong>Katie<strong>

I crept quietly down the stairs listening for sounds coming from the front of the shop. Secretly I was hoping Em would have left to make the delivery so I could leave the inevitable telling off I was going to get until later. I felt a bit mean offering to help out and then spending most of the time on the internet but there was this totally amazing pair of shoes I needed to buy and it had taken me longer than I thought to hunt them down. Everything was quiet so I thought I was safe, so I was surprised when I walked in to find Emily still there. She was staring into the distance with a totally sappy smile on her face, I'll give you three guesses what, or rather who, she was thinking about. Actually you won't need three, because TBB was pretty much all she banged on about these days. She was all 'Naomi this' and 'Naomi said' and 'Naomi did the cutest thing', it was fucking vomit worthy most of the time.

Although I still referred to her as TBB and was watching her like a hawk to make sure she didn't hurt Em again I had to admit I was warming to her slightly. I mean it wasn't like she was my new best friend or anything and I wouldn't ever admit my changing attitude, it would keep her on her toes if she thought I couldn't stand her, but I knew Em could tell I wasn't objecting to her girlfriend as much as I used to. I was still really pissed off at her for running away that first time, but I had slapped her for that so I suppose we were quits.

If I'm being honest, since then Naomi had acted like the perfect girlfriend, she treated Em nicely and was openly affectionate towards her even in public, so I suppose she wasn't that bothered about being a lezza after all. Em had never really elaborated on why Naomi freaked out so much in the first place, we weren't really speaking straight after it happened and I don't think either of us wanted to bring it up again because it just reminded us how we fell out. I know people think I'm a hard bitch, and in a lot of ways I am, but I hated it when me and Em argued. It happened more when we were younger and trying to find our own identities, I supposed you'd expect battles then, especially if one of you is gay and trying to get your head around that. But as we'd got older the all out wars turned more into bickering and I was genuinely surprised at how much I missed her when I went to uni, it was the first time we'd been apart, well, ever really, and it felt strange not being part of a twin. It made me realise how much I relied on Em to protect me, most people thought it was the other way around because I was a gobby cow and not afraid to dish out the slaps when I needed to. But the reality was that whether I liked it or not Emily was the strong twin, the one who dealt with everything life threw at her and came out fighting the other side.

So yeah, Em deserved some happiness in her life and I supposed if Naomi made her feel special and good about herself then I couldn't object too much. I just didn't see the need to tell anyone that.

I walked over and nudged her, "Wipe that fucking stupid look off your face, it's making me feel sick."

Emily jumped before she remembered she was annoyed with me, "It's about bloody time you showed your face. I've been rushed off my feet here."

I snorted, "No you haven't, you've been daydreaming about TBB. What was it this time? How kissable her lips are?"

Emily started to redden so I knew I was close enough.

"Actually, I was thinking how cute she was when she asked if she was my girlfriend, but there was kissing involved." Emily said with a small smile.

I rolled my eyes, "So you two still haven't done the nasty yet?"

Em shook her head, "Look Katie, which part of 'we're taking things slowly' don't you understand? I'm getting to know Naomi properly and when she's ready to take that step then we will. Don't worry you'll be the first to know when it happens."

"There's no need to be sarcastic, I'm just taking an interest in your relationship, you should be pleased." I responded.

That got a snort, "Katie, you rarely take an interest in my relationships unless it's to slag off my girlfriends or to get some salacious details about my sex life. Are you sure you're not even the tiniest bit gay because you seem to have a fascination with what lesbians do in bed."

I spluttered, the cheeky bitch, implying I might be gay. Look, I don't have a problem with it ok? But you'd be pissed off if someone accused you of being something you're not.

"I do not have a fascination with what you muff munchers get up to in bed!" I exclaimed huffily as Emily started to laugh.

"Really? Because I do." a voice interrupted.

I turned round to find Naomi grinning in the doorway, I hadn't heard her come in.

"Play your cards right and one day I'll show you." Emily said with a wink.

Naomi walked in "I'll look forward to that particular demonstration."

Oh for fucks sake, didn't they have any shame? I opened my mouth to say something but was silenced by Naomi's hand.

"Hold that thought Katie, but there's something I need to do first." she said as she made her way over to Emily.

I watched as she cupped my sister's face in her hands and leant down to kiss her. I continued to look at them as Em wrapped her arms tightly around Naomi's neck and responded to the kiss. It was one of those pathetic Hollywood rom-com kisses, all deep and passionate but laden with meaning, bleugh! It was bad enough my sister even engaged in kisses like these without forcing me to watch. Ewww, I was pretty sure there were tongues involved now, something that was confirmed when Emily moaned softly. Eventually they got bored or ran out of air or something and they pulled apart, staring at each other goofily with matching stupid smiles plastering their faces.

"Hi, I missed you." Naomi said quietly.

Emily reached up and stroked her cheek, "I worked that out from the greeting I got."

Holy fuck, they were so sickly sweet it was untrue. It was actually making me nauseous.

"Will you please knock it off and get a fucking room. I'm about to throw up." I sneered at the pair of them.

Emily turned to me, "Katie it was a kiss, it's not like we were fucking on the table."

I rolled my eyes, "Give it time. You could have waited until I'd gone."

Naomi shrugged at me, "Sorry, but I can't function properly until I've kissed your sister hello."

"Anyway, who said anything about you going anywhere?" Emily said in a stern voice.

I waved my hand towards Naomi, "Now blondie's here you don't need me to help do you?"

Em shook her head vigorously, "Oh no Katie Fitch, you don't get off that lightly. It'll be faster if the three of us work together and that way we can do the delivery in one go. You can go shopping when we've finished."

I scowled, how come she could tell so easily that I wanted to go shopping. Well alright I am Katie Fitch and shopping is my middle name. I mean, what else were Saturdays invented for?

"Fine, I'll help, but only if you promise not to subject me to any more vomit inducing displays like that." I muttered.

Emily leaned over and deliberately kissed Naomi again, "Sorry K, but when I have the urge to kiss Naomi, I just can't stop myself."

"Right that does it, I'm standing in the middle." I said as I positioned myself between the two lovebirds.

We worked in silence for a while and although there was no kissing, now I had to put up with the longing glances that passed between my sister and her girlfriend almost every other second. Maybe if I got them chatting it would be less off putting.

"So Naomi, Emily told me you have a date tonight. Got something good planned I hope." I began.

I was surprised as the blonde shifted uncomfortably, it was supposed to be an ice breaker not a stumper.

She cleared her throat, "Actually Em, I wanted to talk to you about that."

I glanced at Emily, who's first thought was bound to have been that Naomi was going to cancel. She'd been looking forward to going out tonight all week. Normally she had other commitments on a Saturday, so this was the first weekend she'd been out in ages, and the first time she'd been out with Naomi when she didn't have to take it easy because she had to get up for work the next day. Em was by nature quite shy and reserved but when she was hammered she was hilarious and she really came out of her shell. It almost made me want to join them so I could see the look on Naomi's face when she witnessed drunk Em. I glared at the blonde, daring her to say she couldn't make tonight.

"Don't worry, I'm not cancelling or anything." I saw Emily relax, "I just had something to ask you and it's fine if the answer's no, so don't feel obliged to say yes."

Emily smiled, "Come on then, out with it."

Naomi took a deep breath, "Well, Saturday night is traditionally pub night at Uncle Keith's and normally we don't go out on a Saturday so it's not been an issue. But ever since they came into the shop they've been banging on about meeting you properly and when they found out we were going out tonight they said I should bring you to the pub. They've been total pains in the arse about it so I said I'd ask to shut them up, but like I said it's ok if you want to do something else."

I stared at her as the words came tumbling out of her mouth and then at Emily, I really hoped she understood what that meant because it made absolutely no sense to me.

"Will there be karaoke?" Emily asked cautiously.

Naomi frowned and I could tell she was searching for the right answer. Another thing that drunk Emily excelled at was belting out a tune in front of a room full of strangers.

Naomi nodded, "Usually there is, yeah."

Em paused, "Pool table?"

"Yep, although it can get quite busy on a Saturday." Naomi explained.

Emily smiled, "We'd better get there early then so I can soundly whip your arse before getting a grilling from your friends."

Naomi grinned, "I'll have you know I am an excellent pool player."

Both Em and I shook our heads.

"Doesn't matter how good you think you are, nobody beats drunk Emily at pool." I said with a smile.

Naomi looked confused, "Drunk Emily?"

"Yeah, my much more outgoing alter ego who only appears after I have had shedloads of alcohol. She's an invincible, pool playing, karaoke queen." Em replied.

Naomi smiled, "Is she as good a kisser as you?"

Emily shook her head, "Oh she's miles better than me."

"Now I'm really looking forward to meeting her." Naomi replied with a grin.

A thought occurred to me, "Can I come too?"

I noticed the worried glance that passed between them before Emily spoke, "Actually Katie, that might not be such a good idea..."

"Why not? How come you want to go out with her friends but you won't allow me to come too? Am I that much of an embarrassment?" I asked huffily.

"It's not that..." Em continued.

"Well then it'll be fine if I join you all won't it?" I insisted.

Emily went to say something but Naomi interrupted, "I could have a word, make sure they're ok with it and everyone will be on their best behaviour. It'll have to happen eventually, so we might as well get it over with sooner rather than later."

"I suppose so," Emily said unsurely.

I glanced between the pair of them, "Look, will one of you tell me what the fuck is going on?"

Emily cleared her throat, "You can come to the pub tonight with us if you promise not to be a bitch towards Naomi's friends ok?"

I shrugged, "I'll try to play nicely."

"No Katie, you have to promise." Emily said seriously.

I rolled my eyes, "Alright I promise I'll be an angel. I don't know why you think I'll be horrible in the first place."

Naomi folded her arms, "I'm sure Effy and Cook will be really pleased to see you again."

It took a minute for my brain to catch up, did she say Effy and Cook? "As in Elisabeth Stonem and James Cook?"

Naomi nodded, "The very same. Tonight will be a good chance for you to apologise."

I stood opening and closing my mouth, wishing that I hadn't been so insistent. I'd stolen her fucking boyfriend for Christ's sake and I'd shagged Cook, which no one was supposed to know about. I know Bristol isn't that big but the chances of them being friends with my sister's new girlfriend had to be slim surely. I wasn't that bothered about Cook really, we'd always had a sparring relationship and although he made some cutting remarks it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. It never stopped him expecting a blow job or a shag though did it? I think if he had his way he'd pretend we'd fucked once and it was a drunken mistake but the reality was I was often his booty call when he struck out on a Saturday night. We hadn't slept together for ages and we didn't really like each other but the shags were still some of the best I'd ever had.

So no, it was Effy fucking Stonem I was shitting myself about seeing again. She was the one person I never wanted to clap eyes on, mainly because she threatened to hit me with a rock if our paths crossed, and now I was going to the pub with her.

Emily said something which released me from my internal panic, "What did you say?"

"I said, Naomi's right tonight will be a good opportunity to bury the hatchet." she said kindly.

I turned back to the order in silence and gulped, why did I have the feeling the only hatchet being buried tonight would be the one in Effy's hand going straight into my back?

* * *

><p><strong>Effy<strong>

My eyes kept darting to the door of the pub each time it opened. I couldn't believe Naomi had actually talked me into this but she'd played dirty, a fact I stored away for future reference. She knew both me and Cook were dying to spend some time with Emily and find out all about her, we'd been nagging non-stop since we met her in the sandwich shop. So she basically said she wouldn't bring Emily along unless her bitch of a sister came too. Cook had panicked a bit but shrugged and agreed if it meant he got to give Emily the once over. I was more reluctant but Naomi had appealed to my better nature and pleaded with me to come. Oh and by the words 'appealed to my better nature' I mean she blackmailed me with the whole, 'you're my best friend and this is really important to me.' What can I say, I'm a sucker for the whole loyalty to my friends thing and deep down I was just plain curious about Emily.

I've spent years perfecting this aloof, all seeing persona but underneath it all people just fascinated me. I was almost obsessed with trying to read people and working out what made them tick. That's why I'd done a degree in Psychology and Sociology, which I sailed through and it was what made me good at my job, so good in fact I was thinking of going freelance. There were lots of big companies out there who were looking for people with my skills to help them recruit the right people or to trouble shoot when things were going wrong.

Most people treated it me as if I had some sort of gift, like I was Harry fucking Potter or something, but the truth was a lot less interesting. Yeah ok, so I was already pretty intuitive which helped but the rest of it was hard work and practice. With the right training anyone could do what I did, but obviously that wasn't something I was going to share any time soon. Basically my 'magical powers' boiled down to the aforementioned obsession with people, observing everything around me carefully in a way most people don't bother, I'm a good listener, I can make people talk and I always watch people's body language for tells. Everyone has them and as soon as you work out what they are you can read a person like the proverbial book. Some people, like Naomi, were pretty good at hiding them, but as long as you were patient you'd get there in the end. Others, like Cook, were totally crap at hiding them and so reading them was a piece of piss.

The fact I knew him so well meant that I could tell he was sitting there shitting himself. There were the obvious things like the tapping foot and fingers but also he was running his hand through his hair every 30 seconds, a classic sign Cook was nervous. I had a fairly good idea it was something to do with meeting Katie again because he'd been fine when it was just Emily coming. I already had a fairly good idea why he was crapping himself but I decided to ask a few questions to check.

"So Cook, looking forward to meeting Emily properly?" I asked carefully.

A small nod, "Yeah, she seems alright and Naomi's crazy about her. As long as she's nothing like her slag of a sister we'll get on fine."

Interesting, I'd asked about Emily but Cook couldn't help mentioning Katie, I was right.

"When was the last time you saw her?" I continued.

A slight flick of the eyes, "What Katie? I haven't seen that fucking bitch since she nicked Freds from ya."

He was being too insistent in his insults, I was now certain I knew why he was nervous, it was in case she let the cat out of the bag.

I leaned back, "So were you ever going to tell me you fucked her?"

He leapt off his stool, "Don't be stupid Eff, I wouldn't shag that slapper if she paid me. I'll get us another drink, same again?"

Ah, the classic diversion tactic, "Sit down Cook."

He sheepishly returned to his seat, "It was only the once and it was before all the stuff with Freds."

I snorted, he was clearly lying, "Don't try to mess with me Cook. Details, all of them, now."

Cook held his hands up in surrender, "Alright, I'm sorry ok. I didn't mean to do it and I knew you'd be proper angry which is why I never told ya. The first time was just a blow job in the toilets at that club in town. After that I used to call her up if I was feeling a bit horny and couldn't pull anyone else."

I snorted again, "So I'm guessing you called her quite often then."

He looked hurt, "There's no need to be cruel, but yeah it became a pretty regular event, she's fucking shit hot in the sack even if she is a nasty bitch."

I raised my eyebrow, "And I bet she's got some special talents and not a lot of morals?"

Cook couldn't help smiling until he saw my face, "There wasn't much she wouldn't try at least once."

I took a deep breath, no wonder Freddie had found it hard to resist her. She probably made me look like a fucking nun, which to be fair I probably was back then. It was only after Freds left me and I decided to fuck as many strangers as possible that I really learned my craft.

It still hurt like hell knowing what she'd done and now with this new information it was going to be far harder not to punch her in her arrogant face tonight. She'd screwed the two men I cared about most in the world, not that I'd ever contemplate shagging Cook, but he was still my best mate and she'd been with him in a way I never would. The bitch had won again.

Cook reached over and took my hand, "Listen Eff, none of it meant anything. It was just a fuck and you and Naoms will always be far more important to me than some bird."

I shrugged, mainly to hide my surprise that Cook actually knew what I was thinking, I knew I should be angry with him but he was giving me his best little boy lost look which made it hard to stay mad.

"I know, it just hurts knowing you couldn't resist her either. I mean what's she got that I haven't that makes all men swoon over her?" I said quietly.

"We don't swoon over her, she's a glorified blow up doll." Cook replied.

I sighed, "You know what I mean."

"Yeah well I bet you wouldn't let me come on your face and watch as you lapped it all up." Cook said with a grin.

I burst out laughing, "Seriously?"

He nodded, "Every last drop, and she made me shag her after that. It was one happy night for little Cook."

As if on cue, the door swung open and Naomi walked in followed by a slightly nervous looking Emily and a petrified Katie behind her. I'd never seen her without a smug, know it all, arrogant expression so I was a bit taken aback. She genuinely looked scared, which was great for me because it made my earlier lack of confidence disappear, I'd promised Naomi I wouldn't be a bitch but no one said anything about not having fun with her and totally fucking with her head.

I smiled sweetly as they sat down, "Hi, glad you could all make it."

Naomi shot me a_ 'what the fuck?_ ' look but I ignored her.

"Your ears must have been burning Katiekins, we were just talking about you, weren't we Cook?" I said in a saccharine voice.

Cook's foot was now barely staying on the floor as he was tapping it so much, "Er yeah. I'll get the drinks in shall I?"

I nodded "What a good idea, maybe Katie can help you and you can get properly reacquainted."

I stared directly at her as I spoke and I could see I'd made her nervous.

"Right, what does everyone want?" she asked with a slight quiver in her voice.

We gave our orders and they scuttled to the bar having a hushed conversation, I'd made sure Cook was getting us a couple of rounds of tequila shots as well as our drinks.

"What the fuck was that about? I told you to play nice." Naomi said crossly.

I looked at her and then Emily, "Did you know they'd fucked each other, on more than one occasion?"

They shot each other a look, "We sort of guessed after the conversation in the shop."

I stared at Naomi, "And were you going to tell me?"

Naomi looked at the table top and shrugged, "Not when we weren't sure."

"Sorry Effy, I know it must feel like she's going out of her way to hurt you." Emily said softly.

I studied her carefully, I couldn't get an immediate take on her, but hey I had only met her for about five minutes, give me a bloody chance. I smiled at her in thanks and she smiled back. She seemed sincere enough, but experience had taught me one thing, it was often the quiet ones you had to watch, they were usually the ones with something to hide. But Naomi thought she was the best thing since sliced bread so for tonight I was going to keep my mind and eyes open and just observe her.

"Oy!" Naomi clicked her fingers in front of my face. "Don't start."

Emily looked confused but she had also clearly seen me sizing her up "Effy was just looking Naoms, it's ok, well a bit weird, but I understand why. They're your friends and they want to make sure I'm good enough for you, it's a natural thing to do."

Naomi's face softened, "Hey, I'll decide if you're good enough for me not them. I couldn't give a stuff whether they like you or not, but they will because you're beautiful."

I watched Emily blush and mumble thanks. But I was more interested in Naomi's reaction, she really meant it when she said she didn't care if Cook or I didn't like Emily. I gave her a knowing look.

"Effy, I mean it. Tone down the all seeing eye tonight ok? I don't want you to scare Emily with your mind reading abilities." Naomi admonished.

Emily's eyes widened, "You can't really read minds can you?"

She was cute, gullible, but cute.

I shrugged, "Sometimes. Why don't we test it out on Cook and your sister?"

"Effy." Naomi's warning voice was out.

I held up my hands, "Oh come on it's just a bit of fun."

"What is?" Katie asked as she laid the drinks on the table.

Emily looked up with a glint in her eye, "Effy wants to read your mind."

The look of panic that flashed across Katie's face was priceless. And maybe Emily wasn't quite as green as I'd thought.

"I'm going to do Cook too." I stated.

The arrogant look came back, "Fuck it, I'll try anything once. You'll probably be shit at it anyway."

I stared at Cook and he sat there sipping his pint, he was used to me doing this by now. It was all for show anyway because I knew exactly what he was thinking from the moment I caught him glancing at Katie's tits.

I tried a bit harder with Katie and actually made her feel quite uncomfortable at one point. She began to fidget under my scrutiny and that's when she gave away most of her tells, which I wouldn't need now but might come in handy in the future.

Finally I sat back and turned to Cook, "The answer to your question Cook is, probably."

He nodded, "Good to know Eff."

"What question?" Katie said unsurely.

"Cook was wondering if you'd be up for giving him a blow job later?" I said to Katie as Emily spluttered into her drink.

Katie looked incensed, "I'm not that fucking easy you know."

Emily spluttered into her pint again, "Yes you are and don't pretend the thought hadn't occurred to you either, you keep looking at his crotch and licking your lips."

I smiled, "Nicely observed."

Emily shrugged, "I just notice these things sometimes."

Katie huffed, "So come on then Elisabeth, that was easy, Cook always did think with his dick. What was I thinking?"

I paused for effect, "The answer to your question Katie is, yes."

She stared at me for a bit trying to work out if I really knew, I smirked at her and she started to go red.

"So what was the question Katie?" Emily enquired.

Her sister shook her head, "It doesn't matter, it's all a load of bollocks anyway. She can't read minds."

"You sure about that Katiekins?" I asked slyly.

She got annoyed, "Alright if you're so bloody clever, what was I thinking?"

She'd played right into my hands and I was going to enjoy this, "You were wondering if my bag was big enough to hold a rock, weren't you?"

She went white and frantically looked at my bag again.

"Why would you be thinking that?" Emily asked.

"Because that's what I said I hit her with if I ever saw her again." I answered menacingly.

Emily stared at me and simply said, "Oh."

I glanced over at Naomi who was sitting with her arms crossed staring daggers at me. I sighed, technically I had promised to be good and she was my best friend. I gave her a look that said _'sorry'_ and turned back to the twins.

"For fuck's sake Katie, I'm not going to hit you over the head with a bloody rock. You stole my boyfriend which left me heartbroken and we're never going to be bosom buddies but for Naomi and Emily's sake, I can just about stomach sitting in a pub for a few hours with you." I said exasperatedly.

Katie looked sheepish, "I am sorry about Freddie."

I shrugged and picked up my first shot of tequila, "What's done is done. No point in banging on about it. Now I suggest we change the subject and get on with the serious business of getting slaughtered."

"Let's go fuckin' mental." Cook screamed to the pub after downing his two shots in quick succession.

"Come on, you heard the man. Welcome to Saturday night at Uncle Keith's." Naomi said smiling at Emily.

The redhead downed both shots even faster than Cook and then finished the remainder of her pint in one. When she finished she wiped her mouth on her sleeve. Cook burst out laughing and Naomi sat with her mouth hanging open.

"God I was thirsty. Who's for another?" Emily asked innocently before she dragged Naomi up to help her.

I watched them at the bar laughing at something and knew it was going to be interesting observing Emily tonight, like I said it was always the quiet ones you had to watch.

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi<strong>

I leaned over the table and tried to concentrate, which isn't as easy as it sounds when you've done about ten tequila shots without stopping to draw breath. I wasn't drunk or anything but everything felt a bit woozy. I closed one eye and lined up my shot, I needed to sink this to stop Emily getting back on the table, she hadn't been exaggerating earlier, she was a demon pool player when she was drunk. Except that was the thing, she didn't seem to be very drunk at all, she'd been matching Cook drink for drink which is something Eff and I stopped trying to do a long time ago. I could tell he really liked her, mainly because he kept grinning at me and giving me the thumbs up while telling me my bird was proper mint. But that was Cook for you, subtle as a brick.

Effy was a bit harder to read, in spite of my warning, she'd been watching Emily most of the time we'd been here and I could tell she hadn't fully decided what she thought. I think she liked her but I meant it earlier when I said I didn't care if she did or not. I liked Emily, and I mean I really liked her, and that was all that mattered as far as I was concerned. Sure it'd be better if my girlfriend and best mates got on, but it wasn't essential.

Right, time to concentrate Campbell, Emily was 2-0 up in a best of five and I needed to avoid a whitewash. This was my local for Christ's sake and I'd never live it down if I lost so badly. I made a final check of my aim and pulled the cue back a few times, that's it nice and steady. Just as I was about to take the shot I felt hot breath tickling my ear lobe.

"I can see right down your top from here." Emily whispered suggestively.

I immediately tensed up as goosebumps appeared all over my skin and my stomach flipped, sure enough my arms turned to jelly and the cue slipped to the side, narrowly glancing the white ball instead of hitting it cleanly as I'd planned. It limped down the table and came to rest millimeters in front of the ball I'd been trying to pot.

Emily clapped her hands "That's two shots to me, ball in hand and they carry."

I stood up to protest, "Hey that's not fair. You cheated."

Emily raised her eyebrow, "I simply made an observation, it's not my fault it put you off your shot."

I snorted, "Really? Well why don't we see how much it puts you off if I tell you I'm staring at your tits right before a crucial shot."

She shrugged, "Naomi you've already spent quite a lot of time staring at them."

Shit, I thought I was being subtle, apparently not. I shook myself as I realised my eyes had drifted South again and I quickly raised my head. Emily was standing with a look on her face that couldn't have screamed _'see what I mean'_ any more clearly if it had tried. I was embarrassed so I reverted to type.

"It's still not fair." I said with the biggest pout I could muster.

Emily walked over to me. Actually saying she sashayed is a better word because the way her body moved was far too sexy to be described as just walking. I felt my mouth go dry, she'd definitely left the part out earlier about drunk Emily being possibly the sexiest woman on the planet. Did I mention the fact everything was feeling a bit woozy? Maybe the drink wasn't the only thing causing it.

"What if I suggest a way things could be made fairer?" Emily asked.

"Um hmm" it was about the only sound I trusted to come out of my mouth at the moment because she was standing so close to me.

"If you promise not to sulk anymore, you can try to put me off my shots for the whole of my next visit to the table." She offered while staring straight at me.

She knew the brown eyes on their own would be enough to stop any tantrum I was planning dead in its tracks but the suggestion was appealing.

"Can I touch you?" I began until I saw her smirk at me, "I meant to try to put you off."

Emily paused, "Within reason I suppose that's allowed, but not if it means you'll keep pushing my elbow or something."

Believe me I had no intention of wasting this opportunity by doing something as mundane as pushing Emily's elbow, and besides I wanted to put her off her shot not totally piss her off.

"Fine, you have yourself a deal." I responded as I followed her to the end of the table.

She crouched down and lined up her shot giving me the most perfect view of her arse. I know it's a cliché but in the jeans she was wearing it really did look like a peach, a ripe, juicy peach that I could...

I was interrupted by the loud thwack of the pool balls and I lifted my head just in time to see one of them sink into the pocket. Fuck it!

Emily turned to me and lifted her hand to my face, she used the pad of her thumb to wipe away some saliva that had escaped. Oh bollocks, not only wasn't I putting her off her shots I was standing in my local drooling, yes you heard it here first folks, drooling, over my girlfriend's arse. I quickly checked that I hadn't literally dribbled on her jeans, that shame would be too much to bear.

I mentally slapped myself, come on Campbell, this is a competition and you don't lose. Well not graciously anyway.

I followed her around the table as she considered her next shot. Once she'd chosen she smiled knowingly at me, but this time I was ready. I stood directly behind her and placed my hands either side of her on the pool table. No chance of being distracted by a view of her arse this time.

Emily wriggled slightly as she lined up and then I realised the flaw in my plan. Maybe I wouldn't be distracted by the view of her arse but I sure as hell would be by the intermittent bumping of it into my crotch. I gulped loudly as I tried to control my breathing.

Thwack, pot. Another one bites the dust.

"You're not very good at this." Emily said as she batted her eyelashes at me.

Now bloody listen to me Naomi Campbell, you will snap out of this Emily induced haze and focus, yes she is sexy and yes that's distracting, but you are not the type of woman to be manipulated like this. Now get back out there and give her a taste of her own medicine.

I broke from my internal pep talk to find Emily lining up her next shot, right Fitch, you asked for this, no more Ms Nice Girl.

I smiled as I stood beside her. She raised her eyebrow and turned back to the table. I let her take a few practice shots and just as she was about to hit the cue ball, I ran my fingertips lightly over that spot just behind her ear which I knew was particularly sensitive. She inhaled sharply but managed to hit the ball anyway, although it was by no means a clean shot, I tutted as she made the pot.

She turned to face me and leant up to give me a slow, sensual kiss.

"You're going to have to try much harder than that if you want to put me off." she said as she walked off.

It was like her words were the kick up the arse I needed. Emily Fitch had just challenged me and I never walked away from a challenge. I realised that my efforts had been somewhat half hearted and a bit pathetic up until now. She wanted to fight dirty? Fine, I'll show her dirty.

This time when she bent over the table I went straight for the kill. I began gently sucking her earlobe making sure my breath was tickling her neck. Her breathing became shallower but she was still lining up the shot.

"I can see right down your shirt from here." I repeated her words.

Emily grinned, "Like that's enough to make me mess this up, I'm not you."

I traced a line with my finger gently over her mouth and down her chin and neck stopping at the top of her breast bone as Emily's breath hitched. I paused before letting my hand continue its journey between her breasts and back up again, "Touching's ok right?"

She turned her head towards me and her eyes had gone a much darker shade of brown, "You need to move your hand."

"Why's that then?" I asked smirking at her.

"Because if you don't, in about 10 seconds, I'm going to be fucking you on this pool table." Emily replied huskily.

She must have seen the surprise register on my face and I immediately removed my hand. She winked at me and turned back to her shot laughing. She'd fucking set me up again. Well not this time.

"Maybe that's what I wanted all along." I whispered in her ear.

Bingo! The cue slipped from her grip and caught the side of the cue ball sending it careering down the table, it cannoned into a couple of balls sending them into the black ball which was perched perilously close to one of the pockets. I watched as Emily looked on in horror as the black ball slowly rolled forwards before it wobbled over the pocket and sunk inside.

"YES!" I couldn't contain my excitement, "Gotcha! Do not mess with Naomi Campbell. Ha, Emily Fitch, in your face. In. Your. Face."

I stopped what I was doing when I realised most of the pub was staring at me. I pointed to the table and mumbled something about winning, while silently praying that if there was a saint of embarrassment he or she would turn up soon, wipe everyone's memory of my victory parade and whisk me away, never to be seen again.

I looked across the pub to find Cook laughing his head off, Katie staring in horror and Eff smirking at me. Oh shit, I was bright red and staring at floor but I couldn't stand to see Emily's reaction. How could I have been so childish?

Finally I looked at her, she was standing with her arms folded and a frown on her face. Oh crap, I'd seriously blown it this time, how the fuck was I going to get out of this? I could plead temporary insanity, which was only partly a lie, Emily Fitch did drive me crazy.

I tried to look as contrite as possible but I still I swallowed hard as she walked towards me.

"You won't like this." Emily said in a cold voice.

I braced myself for what was coming next.

"I think you are the most adorably cute person I have ever met." Emily said with a huge grin on her face.

I started to smile, "Really?"

She nodded, "Yeah, really."

"So you're not mad or repulsed or anything?" I asked tentatively.

Emily snorted, "How could I be angry when I've just witnessed one of the finest pieces of gamesmanship the world has ever seen, well played Campbell."

I grinned, "Thanks, but you're still ahead."

"We'll call it a draw and get back to the others, I think we should finish on a high." Emily said with a smile.

As we walked back I stopped, "For the record, I, um, I think you're adorable too you know."

Emily beamed at me, "I know."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: And here we are back at the pub with our fab five. There's karaoke, Effy being super mysterious, Emily intrigue, Naomi navel gazing and Cook making sure it all gets messy. As for Katie, well sometimes she stops being KFF and shows her softer side. But most of all I hope you'll agree there's plenty of fluff, I just can't help myself.**

**Thanks to everyone reading this, anyone who has an alert and as ever thank you so much for taking the time out to review.**

**By the by, Kat Prescott is a Metallica fan and loves Tubthumping but Duffy's Syrup and Honey was all of my own chosing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Emily<strong>

I smiled to myself as I filled out the karaoke slip, this would do nicely as a finale. Naomi and Cook were at the bar, leaving me, Effy and Katie at the table. I'd been concentrating at picking my next song which meant my sister and Naomi's best friend were left to make awkward small talk. I almost snorted out loud when they began to discuss the weather. Thankfully, that conversation ran out pretty quickly but that meant we were left in an uncomfortable silence. I looked up and gestured towards the corner.

"Do you mind if I hand my slip in? I won't be a minute." I asked.

Katie glared at me, "Can't you wait until the others are back?"

I looked at the time, "Not really, the DJ will be coming on soon and I really want to sing one more."

"Fuck's sake Em, you've already done two." Katie hissed at me through gritted teeth.

Effy stared at me, "Yeah but those were for her and the audience, this one's for Naomi, right?"

The mysterious brunette was beginning to unnerve me. Actually, that was a total lie, Effy had spooked me ever since she'd done that mind reading thing with Katie. I know it wasn't real ok? I'm not that much of an idiot. Even though I could tell her 'gift' was a mixture of intuition and being able to read people it was still uncomfortable when she stared at you. It was like she was delving into your head and dragging out your inner most thoughts.

I coughed, "Err, yeah, something like that."

Effy smirked at me, "You'd better get over there quickly then, I wouldn't want Naomi to miss out on her song."

I hastily got up from my seat and headed over to the corner where the machine was set up. That was another thing, I couldn't tell if Effy was teasing me or taking the piss. I trusted Naomi's judgement so I hoped it was the former and I was sure she would say something if it turned into the latter, but I'd known Naomi about two months, she and Effy had grown up together, so I couldn't be certain where the blonde's loyalty would lie. I mean, I know Naomi had said earlier she didn't care if Effy liked me or not, but I cared, I wanted Naomi's friends to approve of me.

I handed over the piece of paper and the bloke rolled his eyes.

"You again?" he muttered with a shake of his head, "What is it this time?"

He looked down and shrugged, "At least this is a bit slower and we won't get a repeat of your previous performances."

"Hey I've sobered up a bit and if it hadn't been for me and my enthusiasm, this lot would have been forced to listen to 'I will survive' and fucking 'Angels' on a loop all night." I stated crossly.

He paused, "I fucking hate this job sometimes you know? Alright 'drunk Emily' you can sing again but try not to kick over any furniture this time."

I nodded sheepishly, "Sorry about that, I always get a bit carried away when I sing Metallica."

He tutted and shook his head again as I walked away, "I'll call you when it's your turn."

Naomi and Cook were sitting at the table by the time I got back. We'd moved onto spirits after deciding beer was too gassy, although Cook burping the alphabet had helped a lot with that decision. I picked up my vodka and took a large sip as I sat back down next to my girlfriend.

"So karaoke queen, what's next and do we have to warn Uncle Keith to protect his windows?" Naomi asked with a smile.

I shook my head, "Nope, it's something a bit more low key this time."

Naomi raised her eyebrow, "And will you be singing it, as opposed to shouting I mean."

Cheeky cow, I had a good voice, well an ok one, when I wasn't screaming Metallica lyrics that was.

"Alright I might have been a bit shouty when I sang Enter Sandman but I received a standing ovation for my rendition of Tubthumping." I reasoned.

Naomi snorted, "Only because you'd smashed half the chairs."

I pushed her, "Oy! I broke one chair and you said yourself it was already damaged."

"Right, if you two lezzas can stop bickerin' for a minute, I think it's time we found out a bit more about Emilio. We already know she's good at pool, not so good at karaoke, she drinks like a fish and Naoms becomes a soppy twat when she's around." Cook interrupted.

"Stop bloody calling her Emilio and fuck off Cook or I'll show you how unsoppy I can be when my foot connects firmly with your balls." Naomi said angrily.

"Oh come on, he's got a point, it's all doe eyes and gormless facial expressions when you're around each other. Jesus you can practically see the cartoon hearts floating in the air." Katie chipped in.

My head whipped round, "Whose side are you on?"

"Come on ladies focus please," Cook started with a chuckle before he turned back to me, "So what was it, tits or arse?"

"That's the first thing I asked too," Katie said with a smile while Effy rolled her eyes.

I shrugged, "Actually it was her eyes, I don't think I've ever seen a pair so stunningly beautiful."

I noticed both Effy and Cook looked impressed until Katie spoilt it all by adding, "So when exactly did she become Hottie McNicearse then?"

Cook guffawed, "Hottie McNicearse? Where the fuck did you get that from?"

I started to go red, "It's from Friends, Ross makes up nicknames for his students and he calls them Something McSomething."

"So what would I be then?" I looked up into Effy's appraising stare.

Naomi put her hand on my arm, "You don't have to answer that."

I smiled at her protectiveness, "That's ok, Effy's nickname is easy."

The brunette raised her eyebrow, "Oh yeah?"

I nodded and finished my drink as they waited for me to elaborate, "Psychic McScary."

Effy did that voodoo stare into my soul stuff again and I started to worry I'd offended her until she burst out laughing.

Naomi leaned over to me, "She likes you."

I could tell deep down she was relieved, "Well I am pretty great."

Naomi kissed me, "Yes you are. Which is how you got your new nickname."

I stared at her, "Surely you're not tired of sandwich girl already?"

"I'm not tired of her at all; in fact I find it hard to keep away. Only now I refer to her as Sexy McAwesome." she replied.

I smiled before pulling Naomi into another kiss, "I suppose I can learn to live with that."

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi<strong>

I looked over to the bar where Emily was getting the next round in with Katie, Cook had gone 'for a slash' so it was just me and Effy left at the table. Emily caught my stare and smiled warmly, I smiled back and winked.

"Jesus, Cook was right, you become a totally soppy twat when she's around don't you?" There was no malice in Effy's words more a hint of amusement.

I sighed, "Sorry but I can't help it, she's just so fucking beautiful. I really like her, I mean I really like her."

"Hmmm." was the non committal reply.

I turned to her, "What's that supposed to mean? I thought you liked her too, you seem to be getting on ok. What's wrong with Emily? I'm lucky to have met her."

Effy held her hands up in protest, "Whoa there, I didn't say there was anything wrong with Emily, she seems very nice."

"So what then?" I challenged.

Effy rolled her eyes, "Naomi calm down, I'm not having a go at your precious girlfriend."

"You're jealous." I stated matter of factly.

She snorted, "Don't be such a wanker, why would I be jealous?"

"Because it's always been the three of us and now I want to spend time with Emily." I said in a knowing way.

Effy sighed heavily, "Naoms, I love you to bits but you are a self centred arsehole at times."

"No I'm not..." I began to protest but Effy cut me off.

"Naomi Campbell, I'm not jealous of your relationship with Emily ok? You're my best friend and I hope that will always be true and you might for once think I'm looking out for your interests rather than behaving like a five year old. Hmmm let me think who does that remind me of?" Effy said with a tut.

"Fine, I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't be so petty, unlike me. But I don't understand what the problem is, why do you think I need you to look out for me where Emily is concerned? She's the sweetest person I've ever met." I reasoned.

Effy looked at me with a pitying expression, "Naomi, surely the fact that you've just described someone as sweet tells you everything?"

I frowned, "She is sweet, what's wrong with that?"

Effy began to laugh, "Babe, I've known you since you were knee high and you have never, ever described anything or anyone as sweet before. You've spent the past however many years building a reputation for not giving a fuck and hiding how you're really feeling. Since you've been seeing Emily, total freak out at the beginning aside, you've been like an open book."

"I've already said I really like her, I thought you'd be pleased I'd finally admitted I was into girls." I said huffily.

Effy raised her eyebrow, "Naoms, I'm very happy that you've stopped trying to deny who you are but I don't think it's true to say you're into girls, plural."

I looked confused.

Effy sighed again, "You're into _a_ girl, someone you've known a couple of months. All I'm saying is maybe slow down a bit and make sure you really know Emily before you fall head over heels in love with her."

I snorted, "What are you on about? I'm not in love with her. Don't be so bloody ridiculous."

I was grateful as Cook came back to the table, "What's up blondie, you look all flushed."

I pointed to Effy, "She seems to have got this notion into her head that I've fallen in love with Emily, I mean seriously have you ever heard such a load of bollocks?"

Cook chuckled, "Naoms, babe, you've seriously got it bad for Emilio. I've never seen you so hooked on anyone."

Effy smiled triumphantly, "See it's not just me."

"Fuck off the pair of you, stupid pricks." I muttered as Katie came back to the table.

She placed the drinks down, "I'll be back in a minute, Ems is checking on the karaoke."

As soon as she spoke Terry's voice came over the microphone, "Right you lot, this is the last one of the night. So can you all give a big welcome back to 'drunk Emily' who assures me this is much less rowdy than her previous attempts."

A collective groan went round the pub and I found myself glaring at some of the regulars, "Shut the fuck up and let her sing."

Effy leaned over to me, "Very protective of you, I think you might want to pay attention to this."

I looked over to where Emily was standing nervously with the mic in her hand and I smiled in encouragement. The grateful smile I got back was enough to send my pulse into orbit.

"This one is a bit slower and I'll try to sing it this time rather than shouting. This is for you Naomi, I hope you like it." Emily stated shyly as a chorus of 'ooohhhhhs' went round the bar.

As the intro started I focused on the redhead, I thought I recognised the song but I wasn't sure.

Katie sat down, "Oh I fucking love this one, we're in for a treat."

Emily started singing and the pub quietened down. As the first notes came out of her mouth I felt a bolt of electricity passing through my body as all the hairs on my arms stood on end. Fucking hell, she could actually sing, which surprised me given her earlier display.

_Don't you be waistin' all your money_

_On syrup and honey, because I'm sweet enough_

_Don't you be usin' every minute on makin' a livin'_

_Because we've got our love_

_Listen to me, one, two, three_

_Baby, baby, baby_

_Spend your time on me_

Her husky voice travelled clearly across the pub and there was a gravely edge to it that seemed to saturate my whole body making me feel like each and every one of my atoms were vibrating in tune to Emily's soulful voice.

Effy leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Are you listening carefully?"

"Shut up Eff," I hissed as Emily began the next verse, she stared directly at me as she sang and I gulped as all of the air seemed to leave the room.

_Don't you be out all night long_

_Leavin' me alone_

_Because I, I need your love_

_Don't you be spendin', every day, workin' away_

_Because I'm waitin' for you_

My ears zoned out as Emily went into the chorus again and I became lost in my thoughts. Was Effy right, had I fallen in love with Emily? I had nothing to compare it to, sure I loved my Mum, Eff and Cook but that was obviously different to how I felt about Emily. I was shit at analysing my feelings so as usual I reverted to my comfort zone and examined things logically.

Physiologically all the signs were there - when I was around her my heart rate automatically sped up, my palms grew sweaty and my stomach churned. When she smiled at me or I made her laugh my whole body felt lighter. I wanted to touch her all the time, not necessarily in a sexual way, just simply because I loved the way it made my skin tingle when we held hands or she stroked my cheek.

Physically I was attracted to her, I mean for fucks sake who wouldn't be? She was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen and her eyes totally blew me away every time I looked into them, which was often as I really could spend all day staring at her and still crave more.

But it wasn't just her physical beauty that captivated me she had such a pure soul, Emily was a truly beautiful person, she was so kind and gentle and I never wanted anything to hurt her.

When we kissed, my God, it was amazing and no one had ever made me feel so much just by connecting their lips to mine.

"Stop over analysing things and go with the flow Naoms. Ignore your head for just a minute and concentrate on how you feel." Effy whispered breaking me away from my inner dialogue.

The sound came back into the room and I stared at Emily as she finished the song, I tried to follow Effy's advice but my brain was in overdrive.

_Spend it, spend it, spend it_

_Your time on me_

_Please baby_

_Mmmmmm_

_Please baby_

As the final strains of the song finished the whole pub was so silent you could have heard a pin drop, Emily took a small bow and handed the microphone back before she sought me out again, our eyes locked and she gave me a smile so perfect I thought my internal organs were going to explode. Suddenly the whole place erupted into a huge round of applause and cheers.

"Fucking hell, I don't think any of us were expecting that." Terry's voice came over the microphone, "I give you 'drunk Emily' everyone."

I watched Emily start to blush as the praise kept coming, this time there really was a standing ovation. My eyes never left hers as she made her way back to the table where she sat in my lap and gave me a soft kiss.

"So what's the verdict then?" she asked as she pulled away.

I switched my brain off and just let my feelings wash over me as the expectant brown eyes drew me in. The complex range of emotions I felt as I continued to stare intently at Emily confirmed it, for the first time in my life I was in love.

"Naomi, did you like it?" Emily asked gently with a slightly concerned look on her face.

Switch your bloody brain back on Campbell, that's it, now use it to form a coherent sentence and stop staring gormlessly at her like a total fucking idiot. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out so I promptly closed it again. Come on Naomi, you have a massive vocabulary, just string a couple of words together. But the only three words I could recall were you, love and I and not in that order.

"I love..." no, no, no, do not make an even bigger twat of yourself in the pub, "...d it. Yeah, that's right, I loved the song. You were really good." I stammered.

Oh for God's sake, you were really good? That's the best I could come up with?

A grin broke out across Emily's face, "I was only _good_?"

I shook my head, "That wasn't what I meant, you were incredible. Breathtakingly amazing. Stunning."

Emily laughed, "That's better and for that assessment you get a special reward."

She leaned over and captured my lips in a searing kiss and I felt my whole body melt into her as once more I turned into mush in her presence.

When we finally pulled apart Emily's eyes were twinkling at me and I couldn't wipe the smile from my face.

"You're perfect." I uttered without thinking but the look I got in return made me glad I hadn't stopped myself as Emily's face lit up in surprise.

"Thank you." she said as she started to redden.

Fuck it, if this was what being in love felt like, bring it on.

* * *

><p><strong>Effy<strong>

I stared at the pair of them dancing, they weren't even in time with the music but they didn't seem to care as they gazed at each other adoringly like they were the only two people in the world. After I had seen Naomi's reaction to Emily singing I knew it was already too late for her to heed my earlier words of caution, she was already in love with the redhead and there wasn't a damn thing anyone could do about it. Don't get me wrong I wasn't warning my best friend off Emily, I liked the redhead, really I did, but I also loved Naomi and didn't want her to get hurt.

If I'm being honest I was surprised at how easily she was taking it in her stride, I thought she'd be petrified and freak out, I mean this is Naomi we're talking about here, look at the mess she was in after she first kissed Emily. But far from it seeming to frighten her she was positively revelling in it. The only thing that might be worrying her was that Emily didn't feel the same way, but considering the emotion she had put into that song and looking at her dancing with her arms wrapped tightly around Naomi I didn't think there was much to worry about on that score.

I sighed as Katie and Cook placed a fresh round of drinks on the table.

"What's up Eff?" Cook asked as I nodded my head towards the dance floor.

Katie tutted, "Oh God, I know, it's sickening how cute they are together.

Cook laughed, "Oh come on you're two birds, you can't tell me deep down you wouldn't like someone staring at you like that."

I stared pointedly at Katie, "Yeah well, once upon a time I did have someone who looked at me like that, until some skank slept with him behind my back."

I was pleased when the twin reddened, "Effy, I can't change what I did back then, but believe me if I could, I would, it was despicable and I've always felt guilty about it. All I can say is that I'm genuinely sorry for being such a bitch and for stealing Freddie away from you."

I couldn't stop the surprised look that passed across my face. I thought any kind of apology was out of the question but never in a million years did I think that if one came it would be sincere, apparently Katie fucking Fitch actually had feelings.

I continued to stare at her until she made eye contact, "So why did you do it then?"

Cook coughed and rose from his stool, "Right ladies, I don't do all this girly crap so that's my cue to go for a slash and a fag."

We descended into another uncomfortable silence as we watched him leave but I was determined to get the truth, "Come on Katie, answer the question, what did I do to make you hate me so much that you wanted to hurt me so badly?"

"I didn't hate you..." Katie began until I cut her off with a snort.

"Don't fucking lie, you were always slagging me off or spreading rumours about me." I said with a sneer.

Katie nodded, "I know I was but it wasn't because I hated you."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh don't tell me it was because you more like your sister than you let on and you were secretly in love with me."

Katie looked horrified, "Don't be so fucking stupid, I'm definitely into cock."

I folded my arms, "So what then?"

She sighed heavily, "I was, I suppose, I was jealous."

That threw me a bit, I didn't expect it to be something as simple as the green eyed monster.

"You were jealous of me and Freddie?" I questioned.

She shrugged, "A bit but mainly I was jealous of you."

"Because I had Freds?" I ventured clearly not understanding what she meant, it was an odd feeling.

Katie shook her head, "No, like I said part of it was because you were like the 'dream couple', but mostly it was just you."

I frowned, "Why would you be envious of me, you were top dog, everyone wanted to be in your little clique, you waltzed around like you owned the place. I was just some lame fresher who was trying hard to fit in."

Katie smiled, "No you weren't, you were this effortlessly cool enigma, everyone was fascinated by you. Nothing seemed to faze you and you acted like you couldn't give a fuck about anything."

I shook my head in disbelief, Katie Fitch had just called me cool. Oh for fuck's sake Eff, focus here please, she made your life hell. "It's good to know my master plan worked."

"What do you mean?" She asked with a puzzled look.

I paused, I'd spent so long hating Katie for what she'd done I wasn't sure how honest I should be, but I suppose she'd been up front with me and the least I could do was open up a bit in return.

"Look Katie, sometimes appearances can be deceptive. None of it was effortless, believe me. I spent a long time working on my couldn't give a fuck attitude, just ask Cook or Naomi. I was 18 and away from home for the first time without my two best friends, I was shitting myself." I told her.

Katie looked surprised "Really? I'd never have guessed, you always looked so calm. That's why I was jealous, it'd taken me ages to get into the position I was and I knew deep down most of the people weren't really friends with me because they liked me, they were just scared of me. It was all a pack of cards, one that you threatened to tear down, so I thought if I was horrible to you then I'd still be queen bee. But it didn't work, no matter how mean I was people still ended up on your side."

"So you went after the one thing you knew would crush me?" I asked quietly.

She nodded, "It all spectacularly backfired though didn't it? I ended up looking like the biggest bitch in history, even Emily refused to speak to me. To cap it all off every time I looked at Freddie I found it hard to live with the guilt and I could see it was killing him too. He only ever really loved you. In the end neither of us could stand to be around each other and so we broke up. If I'm honest I've never been more relieved in my life."

We both paused, lost in thought.

Finally I shrugged, "What's done is done, let's face it Freddie isn't entirely blameless in all of this. If he loved me as much as he claimed he wouldn't have been tempted by you in the first place."

"I am spectacularly good at blow jobs." Katie stopped abruptly when she saw the incredulous look on my face, "too soon?"

I snorted, "Way too soon. Look Katie, thanks for being honest and all that shit but let's not kid ourselves we're friends now or that we ever will be. As I said earlier, I'll make the effort to be polite in your company but that's for Naomi and Emily, not you. I still think you're a cunt."

Katie looked sheepish, "Sorry, I'll make the effort too and try not to be such an arsehole."

Cook sat back down, "wow, you haven't scratched each other's eyes out yet, I'm impressed."

I shrugged, "Yeah, well we've reached a sort of agreement to hate each other politely from now on."

"I hope you're all still playing nicely." Naomi said with a smile as she plonked herself down at the table closely followed by Emily.

Cook grinned, "Had a proper little heart to heart didn't you girls?"

I glanced at Katie who looked nervous before I turned to Naomi, "We talked through a few things yeah."

Emily smiled at her sister, "See we told you this would be a good time to apologise."

I smiled wickedly and Naomi shot me a look, "Katiekins was just telling me that the reason she was such a bitch in uni was because she had a girl crush on me."

"I fucking well did not." Katie exclaimed as everyone burst out laughing.

I raised my eyebrow at her in challenge, questioning whether she wanted me to tell everyone the truth, I could see the panic in her eyes before she finally narrowed them.

"Fine, maybe I had a small crush on Effy." Katie said with a resigned sigh as I smirked at her.

Emily turned to Naomi, "See I told you she was a bit gay."

Katie glared at me but still didn't say anything.

Naomi gave me a wink before turning back to the twin, "Don't worry Katie, we've all been there."

I couldn't help the snort of laughter escaping as Naomi cried out in pain as Emily hit her.

"What was that for? I was only joking." Naomi asked while rubbing her arm.

"Remember our conversation about me punching people in the face?" Emily replied sternly. "You wouldn't want me to be forced to hurt Effy would you?"

Naomi grinned, "What harm could you do? You're far too small and cute to inflict much pain."

Emily smiled at me knowingly, "I'm a lot tougher than I look."

I didn't doubt it for a second but I was still in a slightly devilish mood so I nudged Naomi and as soon as she saw my expression a look of panic spread across her face.

"Eff don't, please." Naomi pleaded.

"So you haven't told Emily about the times we've kissed then?" I asked winking at the redhead.

Emily narrowed her eyes, "Right that's it, you and me outside, now."

I got up and had to stop myself laughing as Naomi looked on in horror.

"Em please, it was only a couple of times and I was really drunk." Naomi explained.

Emily paused, "So it was more than once? That deserves a good kicking in my book."

Naomi tried again and it was getting harder to control the giggles that were threatening to escape my mouth, looking over at Emily I could tell she was struggling too.

"It didn't mean anything, honestly. The only person I want to kiss is you." Naomi begged.

Emily shook her head and started to laugh before she kissed Naomi, "in that case I'll let Effy off, just this once mind you."

Naomi frowned as the rest of us started to laugh too, "Oh ha, ha, very funny. Am I the only one who didn't get it was a wind up?"

Emily smiled indulgently at her, "I think so babe, I keep telling you not to be so gullible."

Naomi turned to me with a death stare, "Bitch."

I shrugged and smiled at Emily, "I thought you'd like me bonding with your girlfriend."

"Maybe, but not if it involves ganging up on me." Naomi grumbled.

"You might have to get used to it, she's a keeper." I said finally letting Naomi know that I most definitely liked Emily and thought they were good together.

Naomi smiled gratefully at me before kissing her girlfriend, "I think so."

* * *

><p><strong>Emily<strong>

I swayed slightly as I stared the brunette in the eye, "Oh go on, do it again, what am I thinking now?"

Effy laughed, "I don't fucking know, I can't just switch it on and off at will and I'm far too pissed to concentrate."

"Let me have a go." Naomi said turning my face towards her. She stared directly at me and I couldn't help sighing happily as the blue eyes bored into mine.

"You're thinking that you'd like a gorgeous blonde to walk you home and give you a goodnight kiss." Naomi said with a smile.

I glanced quickly over to Katie, who gave a slight nod, before I turned back to Naomi, "It's like you read my mind. Do you know where I can find one?"

She smiled, "Don't push it Fitch, when do you want to leave?"

I was about to respond when Cook placed a bottle of tequila and some shot glasses on the table, "Nobody is going anywhere yet, the night is young and we're going to play I've never ever."

I looked at Naomi and shrugged, "It might be a laugh for a bit?"

"Ok we'll play for a while but I don't want to be too drunk to get you home safely." she replied with a frown.

I loved the way she was so chivalrous, "Thank you, it's really sweet that you care."

Naomi stared at me, "I do care about you, I always want to make sure you're ok."

Cook slammed his fist on the table, "right you soppy fuckers, I've never ever, come on!"

Effy started, "I've never ever been drunk before."

We all took a shot.

Katie continued, "I've never ever shagged anyone before."

Again we all sank a shot.

I smiled, "I've never ever been in love."

Only Effy and I drank a shot but the brunette leaned over and whispered something to Naomi who merely hissed at her in return.

Finally she turned to me shyly, "You've been in love?"

I shrugged, "A few times."

Naomi bit her lip and smiled sadly at me. "Oh, I see."

Oh fuck, what was I going to do now? Naomi looked hurt and that was the last thing I wanted. I was pretty sure she knew how I felt about her, especially after the not so subtle words of the song I sang, but I didn't want her to think it was something I took casually.

"Look Naoms, some people are just more open than others, they allow themselves to love more easily. It doesn't mean that they do it half heartedly, it's usually the opposite." Effy interjected as I smiled gratefully at her. I knew she'd understand and I hoped that Naomi would too.

Katie looked at Naomi, "I think it's nice that Em isn't a cynical bitch like the rest of us."

I held my breath because I wasn't sure if Katie's words had helped but I released it when Naomi smiled at me.

"Yeah, your big heart it one of the things I.." she paused, "Erm...like... most about you."

Effy smiled, "Right, back to the game, I've never ever wanted to fuck Emily."

I laughed as Cook downed his shot immediately. "Not a chance my friend."

Naomi slapped him but didn't take a drink herself. Cook tutted and placed a second shot glass in front of her.

"Come on blondie, that's a stonewall penalty if ever I saw one." he stated with a grin.

I must have looked confused because Effy jumped in to explain, "If we know you're not being honest we can challenge it and make you drink double the amount. Naomi was clearly lying as she's always looking at you like she wants to jump your bones so now she has to take the penalty."

Naomi shifted uncomfortably, "I don't objectify women like that, I respect Emily."

Cook tutted and placed another shot glass in front of her, "Double denial babe, you know the score."

I raised my eyebrow and looked at my girlfriend, "Seriously? Have you seen me? I'm very fuckable."

Naomi swallowed nervously before downing all three shots with a slight grimace, "Fine, I think about it all the bloody time alright?"

Cook guffawed and slapped her on the back.

She smiled at me and shrugged, "What can I say? You're very hot and I'm only human."

I leaned over and whispered into her ear, "I think about it all the time too."

She blushed and turned her attention back to the game. There were a few more questions that were fairly innocuous and we were all starting to get pretty drunk. I was enjoying myself especially when Naomi took my hand under the table and interlaced her fingers through mine. I looked up and found her smiling at me, it wasn't an uncommon occurrence but there was something different about the way she was looking at me that made my stomach flip even more than usual.

"I've never ever shagged a bloke." Cook said with a smug grin.

Effy, Katie and Naomi drank their shots. Shit, what did I do? I'd never discussed this with Naomi, I suppose she'd never thought to ask because I'd always been so sure I was gay, in any case I'm not sure bringing it up in the pub in front of her friends was where I wanted to have _that_ conversation. I looked at Katie who shrugged slightly.

Cook winked at me, "Come on Emilio, are you sure you never tried it to prove you're a lezza?"

I started to redden, "Why have you tried it to prove you're not a poof?"

Naomi giggled next to me as Cook spat some of his beer across the table. I thought I'd got away with it until I looked up to find Effy regarding me thoughtfully.

"I think I'd like to challenge Emily." She said before placing a second glass in front of me as she continued to stare intently.

Again I looked to Katie for guidance but she just raised her eyebrows noncommittally.

Naomi tutted, "Don't be daft Eff, Emily has had a girlfriend since she was 14 or something, she's a gold star lesbian, right Em?"

I shifted uncomfortably and realised I couldn't lie to her. I quickly downed both shots and turned to face the blonde whose mouth was now an O of surprise.

Cook clapped Effy on the back, "Good call Eff, I knew I might be in with a chance."

My head shot up, "Look it was just the once and it wasn't to test anything, I've always known I was gay. It was a favour for my best friend ok?"

Effy suddenly rose from her seat, "Katie, Cook, come and help me at the bar."

Once we were alone I glanced towards Naomi who was seemingly fascinated by her hands, "Sorry, I should have told you before."

She shrugged, "There was no real reason to, I mean it's not like I haven't slept with guys too."

I could tell there was still something worrying her, "Naoms, what's the matter?"

Finally she faced me, "Was he, umm, was he one of the people you've been in love with?"

I shook my head and laughed, "I loved JJ but not in that way. He was a total geek and completely hopeless with women. There was no way he was going to lose his virginity unless it was with me, so I offered to sleep with him as a sixteenth birthday present. Honestly, it was one friend helping out another nothing more."

She brightened, "So I don't need to be jealous of him?"

I kissed her gently, "Believe me, you don't have to be jealous of anyone."

She frowned, "So how come you don't see him anymore?"

I sighed and could see Naomi noticed the sad look that passed across my face because she reached out for my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"He died when we were 18, he had a brain tumour. At first he just started to get a lot of headaches and in typical bloke fashion he ignored them so by the time it was diagnosed it was too late and they couldn't operate." I said as tears welled up in my eyes.

"Oh shit Em, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be insensitive." Naomi said in horror.

I shook my head, "You weren't to know. I just find it a bit painful to talk about, even after all this time I still miss him."

She reached over and wiped away a single tear that had trickled down my cheek, "I'll just pop to the loo and then I think it's time I got you home eh?"

I nodded, "That'd be good, thanks."

As she walked towards the toilet she stopped and said something to Effy, the brunette nodded and made her way back to the table. We sat in silence for a while until she spoke.

"Naoms told me about your friend. I'm sorry I challenged you like that, I wasn't trying to be a bitch." Effy said contritely.

I sighed, "It's ok, I know you only thought it was a bit of fun. Sorry I've brought down the mood of the night."

Once again we lapsed into a contemplative silence.

"Totally changing the subject, it looks like I was right about the answer to Cook's earlier question." She stated with a smile.

Sure enough I looked around and my sister and Cook were nowhere to be seen. I couldn't stop the giggle escaping. "So you really are all seeing then."

She cleared her throat and stared directly at me, "I can be and I wanted you to know your secret's safe with me."

What the fuck? I felt the panic start to rise in me, she couldn't know could she? I stared at her wildly, "What... I mean how..."

She smiled kindly, "It's ok, I don't know what it is exactly, I can just tell you're hiding something."

"How?" I questioned.

"Mostly a gut feeling but also watching you tonight there were a few tells like some of the looks you exchanged with Katie. Don't worry, the others didn't pick up on it." Effy replied.

I sighed with relief, "It's nothing bad and I will tell her."

Effy nodded, "I know you will, which I why I promise I won't mention anything. Just don't hurt her ok?"

I looked across the pub to where Naomi was making her way back to the table, "I don't think I could ever forgive myself if I did."

"Good." was the simple response I got.

"Sorry, as usual there was a queue." Naomi held out her hand, "shall we go?"

I quickly rose from my seat and took the hand offered to me, "See you Effy, say bye to Cook for me."

Naomi frowned, "Where is he?"

Effy rolled her eyes, "Getting a blow job from Bristol's finest."

"Typical, are you sure you'll be ok on your own? We can always stay." Naomi asked with a concerned look.

The brunette shook her head, "I'm fine and I've just spotted the lucky boy who is going to get the full on Stonem experience tonight."

Naomi laughed, "Right, we'll leave you to it. I'll call you tomorrow for a debrief."

I gave Effy a small wave, "Have a good night."

She smiled knowingly and gave me a wink, "You too Em."

We watched in amusement as Effy walked over to the lad and whispered something to him, his eyes widened before he followed her onto the dance floor where Effy immediately began to kiss him.

"He doesn't stand a chance does he?" I said with a grin.

"Nope, another poor soul about to be lured to his doom." Naomi said returning my smile. "Come on Em, let's get you home."

I stared into the twinkling blue eyes and my heart rate sky rocketed, I knew exactly how he felt.

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi<strong>

I glanced towards Emily again but she looked lost in thought. She'd been quiet since we'd left the pub and I wasn't sure if it was because she was tired, drunk or if there was something wrong. The silence wasn't uncomfortable so I didn't want to make a fuss. Besides I was a bit worse for wear and I wasn't totally sure I could manage walking and talking at the same time. It wasn't until she sighed that I decided to speak up.

"What were you and Eff talking about?" I asked quietly.

I felt her grip on my hand stiffen slightly and she paused before answering, "Nothing much, she was doing the obligatory 'you hurt my best friend and I'll break your face' speech."

I smiled, "We can be a bit over protective of each other at times."

Emily shook her head, "No, it's nice that you've got her looking out for you like that."

"So is that why you're quiet?" was my next question.

She stopped, "Sorry I was just enjoying the silence, I never feel like I have to fill it with you, it's nice for a change."

"Oh ok, I just wanted to make sure you were alright." I replied.

Finally she smiled, "I'm fine, just a bit tired."

That gave me an idea, I moved in front of her and motioned to my back, "Come on then, hop on."

She giggled, "Don't be daft."

"I mean it, let me give you a piggy back, it's the least I can do after subjecting you to my friends." I ordered.

Reluctantly Emily rested her hands on my shoulders and she squealed as I lifted her up. I shifted a few times until her weight was balanced and she wrapped her arms around my neck before we set off again.

"This wasn't exactly what I had in mind when you offered to walk me home." she whispered huskily in my ear after about five minutes.

"Em you need to stop with the sexy voice if you don't want me to drop you." I admonished.

She laughed.

"And the sexy laugh." I added.

She stayed silent for a while but I could hear her brain whirring, "Do you find everything about me sexy?"

I gulped as I became acutely aware of her breasts pushing into my back as she held on tightly.

"Right that does it, if you can't behave then you'll have to walk." I said as I put her back onto the ground.

She pouted at me, "I was enjoying that."

I took her hand again, "So was I, possibly slightly too much."

She shrugged, "Doesn't matter we're nearly there."

After a few minutes we found ourselves outside a modern detached house and I could tell the surprise was registered on my face, I'd been expecting a flat or a smaller house.

"It's our old family home. When Mum and Dad got the TV show they bought a bigger place in the country and they gave this to Katie and me as it's easier to get into the shop." Emily explained.

"It's alright for some." I said with a whistle thinking of my own much smaller home.

Emily rustled around in her bag and drew out a set of keys, "Do you want to come in?"

I shifted awkwardly, "Erm, I'm not sure. I should get going."

Emily smiled, "You can call a cab from the warm and besides I was promised a goodnight kiss and we have very nosy neighbours."

I paused briefly before nodding, "Ok then, I wouldn't want you to get a reputation as the scarlet woman of the area."

Emily laughed as she opened the door, "Don't worry, Katie's got that one well and truly covered."

I followed her inside and quietly closed the door behind me. She threw her keys on the hall table and quickly pressed a code into the alarm before she led me into a large lounge.

"Coffee?" she asked.

I nodded, suddenly overcome with shyness. Somehow it felt different that I was in her home rather than being in the shop. "Just milk thanks."

Emily laughed, "I do remember. Make yourself at home, put some music on if you like, I'll be right back."

She left the room and I could hear cupboards being opened as she set about making the drinks. I took a look around, there were two comfy looking leather sofas and a chair at one end of the room all pointing towards a massive flat screen TV. The other end was taken up by a number of shelves some of which were filled to bursting with books and others that had what looked like hundreds of CDs. I wandered over and smiled at the eclectic mix of music which was all sorted by genre and then alphabetically. I was unsure what to pick, my normal choice would have been something indie but I didn't think it was appropriate. On the other hand I didn't want to go the other way either and pick something that screamed 'romantic mood music for seduction.' In the end I selected an old cafe del mar album and put it in the player before I sat on one of the sofas before continuing to look around the room. Something was bugging me but I couldn't place what it was.

Emily walked back in carrying two mugs, she handed one to me before she joined me on the sofa tucking her legs beneath her. "I didn't have you down as a cafe del mar kind of girl, this is Katie's"

"I'm more of an Arctic Monkeys or Chilli Peppers kind of girl but I thought it was a bit late. I can change it if you want?" I answered with a shrug.

She shook her head, "This is fine, can't beat a bit of chill out every now and again."

I took a sip of my coffee, "Your house is nice, very spacious."

For fuck's sake Naomi, what the hell was that? You're not some lame estate agent trying to sell it. I looked over to find Emily smirking.

"I'm glad you like it, you can have the grand tour if you want?" she said staring directly at me.

I panicked, a grand tour would involve going upstairs, to bedrooms, with beds, where people have sex. Calm the fuck down Naomi, this is not some master plan to get you into bed and even if it was, would that really be such a bad thing? You admitted earlier it's something you think about constantly and you love her, not that you've had the guts to say it. Oh God, why did I have to think about that? So now as well as having my mind filled with a whole host of inappropriate thoughts I was becoming anxious about blurting out how I felt about her. What if it was just me and Emily laughed or worse thought I was a total idiot? What if... I jumped as I felt a hand on my arm.

"Naomi, relax ok? You need to breathe." Emily said gently.

I stared into her concerned eyes and felt some of the panic begin to subside.

"Dance with me?" she requested.

I nodded, dancing was good, I could do that. We put our coffee down and she pulled me over to the middle of the room before she wrapped her arms around me. Our bodies easily found a rhythm and as we swayed gently in time with the music I felt the tension in my muscles begin to dissipate. Emily rested her head against my shoulder and I buried my face in her hair before inhaling deeply. The strawberry aroma was one of the things I loved most about Emily, it suited her perfectly and I could never smell it without immediately thinking of the redhead nestled in my arms.

After a few minutes she pulled back and smiled, "So how was your date with drunk Emily?"

"I love her." Fuck me backwards with a pitchfork, "I mean I loved it... the date... not her...or you..."

Jesus Christ, shut your mouth Naomi so no more verbal diarrhoea escapes, stop talking, just stop it. I glanced nervously at Emily, she didn't look like she was about to laugh in my face.

"Oh? Because she loves you, that was sort of the point of the song." Emily said smiling.

Brain where are you, some help would be good. Remember our chat earlier about forming sentences, with real words and everything? I stared into the deep brown pools focused on me. What did I have to lose? Apart from my dignity and any vestige of self respect I might have left that is, but fuck it was a small price to pay.

"And what about sober Emily?" I asked tentatively.

She paused and I could see her weighing up her answer, "Why don't you stay and you can ask her yourself in the morning?"

Oh God, panic returning, what do I say, think Naomi, I searched the room desperately trying to focus on anything apart from my girlfriend, "Erm, I um, I'm..."

Emily turned my face back towards her, "Naomi, it's ok, I've already promised you I'd never push you into something you weren't ready for. I don't mind waiting, you're in control here."

I didn't feel in control and it scared the shit out of me, I felt like running away again but I couldn't do that to Emily, she led us back towards the sofa and we sat down. My eyes were closed and my breathing was laboured.

"Talk to me, please." Emily said quietly.

I exhaled slowly and opened my eyes, "It's not that I don't want to. Have sex with you I mean."

She smiled but didn't interrupt.

I bit my lip, "I'm just, I don't know, scared I suppose. What if I can't go through with it? I know how I feel when we kiss and I'm pretty sure I want more, but I've never slept with a woman before, what if I freak out again?"

Emily tilted her head, "I remember how scary it was when I first realised I liked girls, there was almost this unspoken rule that it had to be easier right? You were both the same sex so you would have some sort of telepathic connection and just know what to do. But when you think about it sex between a man and a woman is a bit more obvious, his dick, your cunt, bingo. Doesn't necessarily mean it will be any better but you know what's supposed to go where."

I smiled, "It's clear you haven't slept with that many blokes."

She laughed and I found myself relaxing again, "Naomi, everyone you sleep with is different, just because one person likes to be touched in a certain way doesn't mean everyone will, it might be a massive turn off for someone else. That's why it's important to talk and take your time to explore each other, to find out what feels good and what doesn't."

I bit my lip, "I've only ever had one night stands and usually we've both been pretty drunk, it was more of a race to come before you fell asleep. Don't get me wrong I've had some pretty good fucks with blokes but it was just a physical act really, taking your time didn't feature much."

Emily frowned, "And I've had crap shags with women, I'm not trying to imply it's always this magical experience. It doesn't matter if your gay, bi or straight there are always going to be people where there's just no chemistry when you sleep together."

I nodded my understanding, "That's something else worrying me. What if I'm rubbish at it?"

Emily laughed out loud, "Well I'd have to give you the 'it's been great, but why don't we just be friends?' speech."

My face fell, that's what I'd been afraid of. I looked at my hands and sighed.

"Naomi, look at me." Emily commanded and I reluctantly raised my head, "I don't think I've ever been attracted to someone as much as I am to you and you can't tell me you don't feel the chemistry?"

I smiled unsurely, "I've never felt like this about anyone before."

"There you go, so it might take us a while to totally click but I can tell you right now we're going to have a lot of fun trying." Emily replied with a grin.

"So you really don't mind I'm not that experienced?" I asked tentatively.

Her hand stroked my cheek in reassurance, "You make me feel like a teenager again, I'm nervous as hell too."

I grinned, "Really?"

"I'm bloody petrified. Come on let's go to bed." she saw the anxious look cross my face, "to sleep Naomi, well maybe we can kiss and cuddle a bit but I don't want our first time together to be when we're too drunk to remember it."

I nodded, "Ok I'll stay, it's a bit late to think about going home."

"Good, and I promise I'll keep my hands to myself." she said with a smirk as she led me upstairs.

When we reached the bedroom I paused, "You won't keep your hands totally to yourself will you?"

She looked at me with a wicked glint in her eye, "Of course not, we may not be having sex tonight but even I'm not a saint when faced with a totally gorgeous woman in my bed."

I blushed as she ushered me into the room.

"Now how about that goodnight kiss I was promised." Emily said as she pulled me towards her and kicked the door shut behind us.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello again. This is a bit of a filler chapter but hopefully some nice interaction between Naomi and Gina at the end. I don't have a lot to say other than hope it's ok and if you can read and/or review then that would be brilliant. Thank you for all the reviews and alerts so far.**

* * *

><p><strong>Emily<strong>

I hummed along with the radio and turned the volume up a tiny bit as I danced my way round the kitchen. I hadn't got a clue what the song was but I didn't care, everything seemed brighter this morning, even my stinking hangover hadn't dampened my mood. I felt on top of the world ever since I'd woken up with Naomi's arm curled protectively around my waist and her face nestled in to the back of my neck. She was making the cutest small grunting noises, which I know sounds like an oxymoron, but believe me when I say it was one of the sweetest sounds I'd ever heard.

I danced my way over to the fridge and grabbed some sausages, bacon, mushrooms and eggs. After a heavy night drinking there was only one thing for it, Emily's famous brunch.

I'd already been up a while and although I'd been careful not to wake her when I got out of bed I'd noticed Naomi stir slightly, so I hoped the smell of cooking bacon would be enough to lure her downstairs. I'd already gone back up once to see if she was awake when I took some water and painkillers to her. I'd left them on the bedside table and realised she hadn't moved at all since I'd left, she was obviously a heavy sleeper but that was fine by me because it meant I got to spend 10 minutes watching her without scaring the shit out of her or looking like a crazy stalker.

I watched her intently as the early morning light broke through the curtains, illuminating her in a way that added another dimension to her, in my humble opinion, already perfect form. I'd reached out slowly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear so I could get a better view of her face taking care not to disturb her slumber. I stood mesmerised as I committed to memory new things I was noticing about her. How her profile started with a slightly furrowed brow; how her nose crinkled occasionally as she slept; how her oh so kissable lips shuddered gently as the quiet noises escaped her mouth. My gaze had travelled down her perfect neckline and along her collarbone and I smiled at the memory of kissing along the same path last night. I followed the outline of her toned arm which was spread across the bed still in a protective pose even though I wasn't there anymore and finally my eyes stopped at the beautiful hands that had definitely not been kept to themselves last night.

In the kitchen I picked up a piece of toast and let my mind drift back.

_We'd kissed against the door for a while and it was fairly innocent, well as innocent as any of our kisses could be. It still amazed me every time our lips locked just how fucking wonderful it felt. The world standing still moment I had felt when we kissed for the first time was continuously present but now it was accompanied by a growing want to be near to Naomi, to touch her, to make her totally mine. Obviously I couldn't totally rein in my lust filled brain but I genuinely meant it when I said that Naomi was in control and I would take my lead from her._

_Eventually we had broken apart and I found a t-shirt and shorts she could use as pyjamas. She'd shyly said thanks and gone into the en-suite to change allowing me time to do the same in the bedroom. She'd looked awkwardly at the bed when she'd come back, asking which side she should sleep but I didn't hear her the first time because I was too busy staring at her gorgeous legs. Fuck, I couldn't wait for those to be wrapped around me or tangled on top of mine. Naomi coughed at that point and I looked up, clearly embarrassed but unrepentant never the less. They were amazing legs, long and golden, toned just the right amount so they didn't seem too muscly. I don't think either of us was under any illusion what I'd been thinking about when my eyes finally met the amused blue ones staring back at me._

_The fact I'd so obviously been checking her out seemed to make Naomi more confident and any awkwardness soon disappeared. I'd quickly brushed my teeth and found her already in bed when I came back into the room. I got in beside her and switched out the light. Because I didn't want her to feel under any pressure I was afraid to move in case she thought I was trying to leap on her but I needn't have worried because she'd cheekily asked me if I planned on waiting any longer before I kissed her. Even in the dark I could sense the smile on her face as she said it and it was all the prompting I needed. This time the kisses were more passionate and were made a lot less innocent by the fact that we only partly clothed and were in bed._

_I was surprised when Naomi shifted position so she was almost lying on top of me as she began kissing my neck in earnest, but hey if it was alright with her it was more than alright with me. I'd wrapped my arms around her back and gently started running my fingers up and down, causing her to moan softly into my ear. That was a particularly tough point as all I wanted to do was flip us and do dirty things to her right then and there, but I didn't, which I think you'll agree shows an amazing amount of restraint on my part. I felt Naomi's hand gently grip my wrist and she slowly but firmly moved my hands down to her arse. I didn't need asking twice as I finally got to touch the part of her body that had first caused me to drool over her. It was so much better in the flesh than anything I'd imagined when I stared at it._

_Our lips were once again attached in a hungry kiss and I was murmuring as our tongues reconnected and slid insistently across each other as Naomi explored my mouth. I couldn't help gasping slightly as I felt her hand slowly slide inside my t-shirt and her fingertips grazed softly across my skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps in her wake. Given how nervous she had seemed earlier I was convinced she would let her hand rest against my side or something but no it was slowly inching up my body and I silently prayed I knew its final destination. Naomi hesitated slightly when she reached the underside of my breast and I felt sure she could hear my brain screaming for her to continue, oh God I wanted her to touch me so badly. After a moment I started to think it wasn't going to happen until I felt her fingertips tentatively brush across the swell of my breast and my nipple which grew even harder in response to her touch. I moaned loudly, letting her know what she was doing was ok and that I wanted her to continue. The noise seemed to make her bolder still and she groaned into my mouth as she finally took it into her hand and began to gently knead it while rubbing her palm across my nipple._

_I was so busy enjoying the feeling of having my hands on her arse and her hand on my tit that I failed to notice her thigh had been slowly grinding into me the whole time. It wasn't until I felt a familiar tingle start spreading up my body, I realised what was about to happen very shortly unless I stopped it. Naomi was shocked when I pushed her away from me and had immediately asked what was wrong or if it was her fault. Apologetically I said that yes it was to do with her but no, she wasn't at fault. She'd looked confused until I explained what was about to happen unless we stopped when we did. The broad grin that spread across her face did nothing to stop the deep shade of crimson sweeping across my cheeks. I hastily got out of bed and could hear her chuckling as I went into the en-suite to calm down. When I returned Naomi was almost asleep, I got back into bed and she pulled me into her, wrapping her arm tightly around me. I'd stopped feeling so embarrassed until Naomi had asked me if her arm was ok where it was because she could always move it if it was turning me on too much. I groaned and replied that I was never going to live this down was I? Her 'nope' said through a snort of laughter was the last thing I heard before I drifted off to sleep._

I was brought out of my reminiscing by the sound of the front door being slammed, followed by a loud clicking of heels down the hallway.

"Fuck's sake Em, I thought brunch would be ready by now. I turned down a shag because I wanted to get home in time." Katie said loudly as she entered the kitchen.

I raised my eyebrow, "I don't think my cooking's that good and keep your voice down."

Katie grinned, "Alright, I turned down a second shag of the morning to get home. Why do I need to be quiet?"

"Naomi's still asleep." I replied like it was no big deal.

Katie's mouth flew open, "Finally you two have stopped behaving like pussies and fucked each other. I want details."

I shook my head, "We didn't sleep together, well we did, but we didn't have sex."

Katie looked astonished, "So you slept in the same bed, half naked, and you still didn't screw? What the fuck is wrong with the pair of you?"

I sighed as I switched on the cooker, "Look Katie I know you don't get it, not sleeping with someone the first night you meet them is against the slapper's moral code or something. But it's different with me and Naomi, I want our first time to be special not some drunken fumble, how is Cook by the way?"

"Still a fucking awesome shag, he says hi, and stop changing the subject." Katie replied with a stare that told me she wasn't letting this drop.

I began placing the food onto the grill pan, my brunch was legendary at curing a hangover but not even I was brave enough to risk a fry up.

"I wasn't changing the subject, I just don't think it's appropriate to discuss what Naomi and I did in bed with you that's all, it's private." I stated firmly.

The anticipated snort of laughter reverberated around the kitchen, "Fuck off Em, since when have we kept stuff like that from each other? And don't try to pull the 'it's different with Naomi' bollocks either. What are you hiding?"

I was glad I was facing away from her so she couldn't see me starting to blush. "Nothing, we kissed for a bit, I got to feel her arse,"

"Still an 8 out of 10?" Katie interrupted.

I turned round with a grin, "Much closer to a 10 actually."

"Did she feel you up?" Katie continued to probe.

My smile broadened, "Hell yeah. I wasn't sure she'd go through with it at first but once her hand was under my t-shirt there was no stopping her."

Katie rolled her eyes, "Hmmm, it's only taken her two months to cop a feel of your tits, she really is one fast mover. Then what?"

"We went to sleep." I placed the food under the grill, silently hoping Katie would leave it there, but realistically knowing she wouldn't.

Katie snorted, "Just like that? You stopped and politely wished each other goodnight and dropped off in each other's arms?"

"Mmm hmm." I replied non-committally.

"Don't fucking make me laugh, you're lying. You're honestly telling me you've finally got the person you've been lusting after for ages into your bed, she's kissing you and feeling your tits and you just called a halt to things and went to sleep. Jesus Em, I know you're taking it slowly with Naomi, but you haven't had a total personality change so don't pretend you weren't tempted to fuck her." Katie challenged.

I decided I wasn't going to get away with it so I might as well come clean. I turned around and glared at my twin.

"Fine, I was lying. I seriously wanted to screw her brains out but I controlled myself, well at first." I said with a resigned sigh.

Katie raised her eyebrow, "At first? Do carry on."

My shoulders slumped, "She was kind of lying on top of me and having her finally touch me felt really, really good and so I wasn't paying much attention to her leg."

Katie's mouth twitched, "Her leg? Which was..."

"Grinding..." I mumbled.

"Grinding?" Katie questioned until she caught on, "Oh, I see grinding, grinding."

I bit my lip and nodded.

"Oh my God Em, you didn't? How embarrassing." Katie asked as her eyes widened.

I snorted, "No I bloody well didn't, I managed to stop it in time, but I had to tell her why. I'm supposed to be the experienced one here not some fucking teenage virgin who's so fired up she comes as soon as she's touched."

I could tell Katie was trying not to laugh, "So what did you do then?"

"Got out of bed and had a sodding cold shower, it was the only thing I could think of that might calm me down." I said with a roll of my eyes.

Katie's mouth twitched again, "You could have always finished it off yourself, or let Naomi do it."

I blushed. What? Like you wouldn't have been tempted too. "It didn't feel right so I just had a shower."

That did it for Katie and a huge bellow of laughter erupted from her mouth, she continued laughing until there were tears streaming down her face, once or twice she tried to speak but she couldn't breathe enough to do it. I checked on the food again and waited for her to stop. I knew she'd find this hilarious, Emily Fitch suffering from the female equivalent of premature ejaculation. Great, she'd be dining out for weeks on this one.

Eventually she calmed down enough to speak, "Oh God Em, I didn't think you could get any more lame, but that's priceless."

"Fuck off Katie." I scowled as I shoved a plate in front of her, I thought nothing was going to make me in a bad mood today, clearly I had been wrong.

I picked up the two remaining plates and put them down on the table. I walked towards the door and looked up to see Naomi already there. My heart thumped in my chest and my mouth went dry. Her bed hair was messy and her eyes were covered in smudged make up, her clothes were dishevelled and she was standing awkwardly against the door frame. It didn't matter, I had never seen anything so sexy in my life and to me she looked perfect.

"Morning, thanks for the painkillers." She said quietly as she entered the room.

Come on Emily, say something, anything at all, speak and stop bloody staring at her with your mouth hanging open. "Brunch?"

That's it? That's all I could come up with? Brunch. It was said as a question. She's not a fucking idiot, I think she's well aware of what meals are called.

She smiled and sat down, "Great, I'm starving."

I was still rigidly standing on the spot like some sort of statue, yeah right Emily, like some sort of creepy stalker statue. I blinked a few times before I shook myself out of my Naomi induced coma. I sat down and stared at my food as I felt the burning sensation across my cheeks. What the hell was wrong with me?

"So then," Katie's voice cut across the table, "What other superpowers has Hottie McNicearse got?"

Naomi looked confused, "Sorry?"

Katie smirked, "Can you leap tall buildings in a bound? Or have you got x-ray vision?"

The blonde was still no wiser.

"Fair enough I suppose the ability to turn my sister into a total zombie, and the fact you only have to touch her to make her come is pretty impressive. Glad it's not putting you off." Katie said shovelling a large forkful of food into her mouth.

My head shot up, "Katie!"

Naomi paused and shrugged, "Actually, I find it quite flattering."

I smiled shyly, "Sorry, you're just so breathtakingly gorgeous and sexy, I can't help it."

A large grin broke out on her face, "The feeling's entirely mutual, I can assure you."

Katie rolled her eyes, "Oh dear God, please you two this is putting me off my food. You act like you're in fucking love or something."

I hastily glanced at Naomi, I hoped she'd remember our conversation last night but we'd been pretty wasted and maybe she hadn't meant it so was looking to use the 'oh how much did we have to drink' line to get out of it.

The blue eyes were focused on me and she bit her lip, "I think I was supposed to ask you a question when we were sober."

I sighed with relief, "Yeah, I remember that too and the answer is still yes, I do."

The smile I got in return would have been enough on its own to make me instantly fall in love with her. It was no good, I had to kiss her, to hell with Katie and her nausea. I got up and sat in Naomi's lap before I gently pressed our lips together, it was actually quite chaste but it still turned my stomach inside out more than any of our others. We broke apart and sat staring deeply into each other's eyes with face breaking smiles.

"Right I've had enough, I can't finish this without puking it back up so I'm going for a shower. And at least mine won't be cold because unlike some freaks, I had plenty of sex last night." Katie said with a sneer as she rose from the table.

Once she had gone, Naomi turned to me, "I'm guessing Katie's not a morning person?"

I giggled, "What was your first clue?"

Naomi pretended to consider my question, "Because if I'd had as much sex last night as she had, I would never be that grumpy this morning."

"Well let's hope we test out that theory sooner rather than later." I said with a wink as I leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Gina<strong>

I stirred my tea absent mindedly and glanced at the clock again. I knew I was being stupid, Naomi was a grown woman and could stay out whenever she wanted, but it's not unreasonable to expect a text once in a while is it? Just so I know she's safe and not lying in a ditch somewhere.

I sighed knowing full well Naomi would just accuse me of being over protective again. I could hear the conversation playing out in my head and as usual it would end with her storming off in a huff accusing me of treating her like a child. It was a fair point I suppose but just because she was an adult didn't mean she'd ever stop being my little girl.

Ever since she'd started going out I'd always only half slept until I heard her key in the door, usually after several attempts, and could hear her and Effy desperately trying to be quiet as they stumbled into her room drunk as skunks. Then I could sleep soundly, once I knew she was back home safely.

It wasn't so bad when she was away at uni because although I'm sure she got up to all sorts, I didn't have to know about it so I didn't worry. Somehow seeing her leaving the house meant that I expected to hear her come home again and couldn't sleep properly until she did. I'd tried to explain this to her one day but that just resulted in her logically dismantling my argument piece by piece. The fact I knew it was irrational but still believed it anyway only seemed to increase her annoyance.

The thing I think she forgets sometimes is that she's the only family I've got. I was an only child, a surprise gift for my parents after many years of trying so they were a lot older than most parents with kids my age. I remember asking my Mum one day when I first went to school why she wasn't young and pretty like the other Mummies. My Dad had died when I was in my teens and my Mum died when Naomi was fairly young so for a long time it's only been the two of us. Her Dad, shitty little prick that he was, fucked off ages ago and we'd had no contact since so there was no family from his side either.

Maybe that made me a bit suffocating at times and honestly I tried not to be but Naomi didn't seem to want me to worry about her at all. Let's just say it had lead to a fair amount of conflict over the years as I tried to set boundaries that my daughter had immediately seen as a challenge to step over.

I'd tried not to pry about Emily but even from a distance you could see the change in Naomi and so I was bound to be curious. So far Naomi had resisted any attempt for us to meet, saying it was far too early for that but if it got serious she'd definitely invite her to the house. I wondered if she realised that you didn't have to be a genius to work out things already looked pretty serious.

I rolled my eyes as the doorbell rang and I went to answer it, "About bloody time Naomi and don't tell me you've lost your keys again."

Effy turned around with a smirk, "Well that's a fine way to be greeted Gina, no wonder you and Naoms are always at each other's throats."

I ushered her in and gave her a hug, "It's nice to see you love, go through there's tea in the pot."

I followed her into the kitchen and poured myself another cup.

"So I'm guessing the prodigal daughter isn't here then?" Effy said in her half interested (which I knew meant she was really very interested) voice as she took a sip of tea.

I shook my head, "Didn't come home last night and she didn't even say she was staying out nor what time she'll be back."

Effy shrugged, "If anything had happened I'd have texted you Gina, or Emily would."

"So she's with Emily then?" I asked.

"Yeah, I suppose so. She walked her home last night so she must have stayed." Effy replied.

We sat in silence for a while until Effy looked at me with a smirk, "Come on Gina, ask away."

I let out a deep breath, "Effy, I'm really not trying to pry into Naomi's business, but honestly she doesn't tell me anything."

The brunette laughed, "It's ok I can see you're dying to know."

"What's she like?" I asked eagerly.

Effy began, "She's very pretty, although don't tell Naomi I called her that."

I paused, "Why because she'd get jealous?"

Effy snorted, "No because she'd kick my arse for ever describing 'her Emily' as anything less than stunningly beautiful, which of course if I did, _then_ she'd get jealous and throw a hissy fit."

I smiled at the thought of my stroppy daughter ever describing anyone as beautiful, "Go on."

Effy shrugged, "I only met her properly last night, but she seems nice, you know good for Naomi."

I frowned, "Come on Effy, I know you too well, you'll have been doing all your psychoanalysis stuff. I want more details than that, you're almost as bad as Naomi."

Effy took a sip of her tea, "The best way I can describe Emily until you meet her, which I don't think will be long now, is to tell you how Naomi behaves around her."

"Alright if that's the best I can get." I said slightly annoyed that Effy wasn't being open with me.

"Gina trust me, what I'm about to explain will give you a far better picture than if I say she's 5'3'', red hair, slim, brown eyes, slight lisp." Effy said knowingly.

I smiled at the information anyway, she sounded very cute, "Sorry love, go on."

"Right, I have never seen Naomi behave like such a soppy idiot as when she's with Emily. She's constantly searching for her as if she can't bear to tear her eyes away from her for a second. She's affectionate and caring, and not just when they kiss or hug, which they do a lot, but it's always like she wants some sort of physical connection. She's considerate, always asking if Emily's ok or what she wants to do before she even thinks about herself." Effy paused as my mouth fell open.

"Naomi? As in my moody, narky daughter?" I asked incredulously.

Effy nodded, "The very same. Oh and another thing, she's a lot less childish, or rather when she's childish Emily makes her apologise."

"Emily can stop her childishness?" I said in amazement.

"Gina, Naomi adores her so I think Emily can pretty much stop anything." Effy said with a smile.

I sat back in my chair and processed the information I'd just received. After a while a slight frown appeared on my face, "Emily doesn't take advantage of Naomi does she, this is all so new it'd be easy to manipulate her."

Effy burst out laughing, "Gina, Emily is crazy about Naomi too, and I don't think she'd ever deliberately hurt her. I gave her the 'hurt my friend and I'll kill you speech' and she told me she'd never be able to forgive herself if she did."

I shook my head, "Well, well, I could tell she had changed, she's been less uptight and much more easy going but I didn't have any idea she was in love. Jesus Effy, I need to meet this girl and soon."

"Like I said I don't think you'll have to wait much longer." Effy said just as we heard a key in the lock.

"In the kitchen love." I called out.

Naomi came in with what I can only describe as a spring in her step; it was disconcerting to be honest.

"Hi Eff, thought you might be here." She said brightly as she gave her friend a hug.

Then she came over to me and did the same, which never happened. "Who are you?"

Naomi rolled her eyes, "Can't I be in a good mood for a change."

"Of course you can, but it's such a change you have to allow me to freak out a little bit. Did you have a good night?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

She paused, "Mum, I'm sorry I didn't text to let you know I was staying out, I know you worry."

I nearly fell off the chair, not only was it an acceptance that I worry about her, but an apology too, "Seriously, what have you done with my daughter?"

She turned to Effy, "See I can't win."

She walked over to the fridge, "Is there anything for lunch, I'm starving."

"So Emily wasn't a good enough host to feed you then, very remiss of her." Effy said with a smirk.

I noticed Naomi start to blush, another thing added to my scenes you seldom see for this morning "Er, actually she made brunch but it erm went cold."

"I was going to do a full roast later, Effy you'll stay won't you?" I asked.

Effy nodded, "Wouldn't miss it for the world. You should invite Emily over sometime Naoms, Gina's roasts are legendary."

I stiffened waiting for the usual evasive answer.

"Actually that's not a bad idea, it's about time you met Emily Mum. How about next weekend?" Naomi said buttering a slice of bread.

I was so shocked it took me a while to answer, "Fine, next weekend would be good."

Naomi took a big bite, "It might have to be the weekend after as she normally goes to her parent's house and could need a bit of notice but I'll have a shower, get changed and give her a call."

I watched her take the stairs two at a time before I turned to Effy and shook my head.

"See what I mean, she's a changed woman." Effy said with a grin.

I nodded, Naomi was very different and I couldn't wait to meet this mythical creature who had changed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi<strong>

I could hear them talking as I ran upstairs and got in the shower. I know Mum had probably been pumping Effy for information about Emily, and I use the word 'pumping' loosely because Effy would have been dying to spill her guts as well. Eff was a great confidante at times and if she really thought it was for the best then your secrets would go to her grave with her. So for example she had never told another living soul about the time when I was 12 and not getting on that well with Mum when I tried to find my Dad. It was one of those stupid childish fantasies, that I'd track him down and discover this amazing new family. Of course I hadn't got anywhere, he really had disappeared without a trace apparently, but Effy knew it would still upset Mum that I'd tried, so that was it, Gina would never know.

Trouble was Effy was the one that decided if it was really something secret or something that people should know and she'd should help you out by telling them on your behalf. Funnily enough quite a bit fell into the latter category and I'd long ago realised Cook would get told most things about me and vice versa so in the end we cut out the middle man and agreed to tell each other everything. Effy had been pretty pissed off for a while because we'd spoiled her fun but in the end we decided having no secrets between the three of us was actually ok.

I knew Effy regularly blabbed to my Mum as well, filling her in on things that I didn't want to discuss. At first I found it irritating but after a while I figured it was a way for Mum to know what was going on in my life and that I was ok without us having to have any drawn out, embarrassing conversations about it. So through Effy, Mum knew when I got my first period, lost my virginity and the fact that I always insisted on using a condom, no matter how drunk I was; I know it sounds a bit weird but it worked for us. Undoubtedly Mum would now know that I was in love with Emily but the odd thing was I didn't think I'd have a problem talking about Emily with Mum, in fact I wanted to bang on about how fantastic she was to anyone who'd listen.

I dried off quickly and got changed before I made my way downstairs. The whispered conversation ceased as soon as I walked through the door.

"Please don't stop on my account, I've got to ring Em anyway, so you two just carry on with your speculation." I said with a roll of my eyes as I sat down at the table, noting the looks of surprise that I was going to make the call publicly instead of squirreling myself away.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialled her number, it rang a few times before going to voicemail. I left a message asking Emily to call me back when she could. After about 30 seconds the phone rang.

"Hey baby, thanks for calling me back." I said with a smile as I answered. The room was silent and I could tell Effy and my Mum were listening in, but I didn't care.

"_Sorry, my phone was in my bag. So how can I help you gorgeous, it's only been a couple of hours since I've seen you?" Emily said over the noise in the background._

"Jesus Em, how many people are at your parent's for lunch?" I asked.

_There was a sigh, "Don't even go there, every couple of months they have an open house and loads of minor celebrities turn up for the free food and drink, it's a nightmare."_

I was intrigued, "Celebrities like who?"

"_For God's sake Naomi, don't say that, you sound as bad as Katie, who is currently snogging the face off that twat who does the weather on Mum and Dad's show." Emily scolded._

"But I thought you said he was gay?" I said in surprise.

"_Like you said about Cook, that's a minor detail to Katie," Emily said with a chuckle, "Hang on I'll go somewhere a bit quieter."_

After about a minute I heard a door opening and closing and the noise disappeared. "Where did you find to hide?"

"_Under stairs cupboard, it's the only safe haven..." Emily started as the door opened, "Fuck off James. [pause] No it's not my 'latest piece of muff' [pause] it's none of your fucking business you worm [pause and muffled scuffling sound] oh fucking grow up you prick, go tell Mum then see if I give a shit. Sorry about that."_

"Em, what just happened?" I asked totally confused by the series of events.

"_Don't worry about it, my brother has been following me around trying to get information about you. So I kneed him in the balls and now he's gone crying to my Mum." Emily said like it was the most natural thing in the world._

"You kneed your own brother in the balls?" I had to check.

"_Yeah, it's the only language he understands. He's a total perv and will hit on you shamelessly when you meet him, you're exactly his type." Emily said with a sigh._

"What blonde and gorgeous?" I responded cheekily.

"_No, female." Emily replied dryly._

I felt the pout appear on my face, but the smile was back at her next comment.

"_You being blonde and gorgeous as well as female makes you far more my type."_

"Nice save Fitch. Speaking of meeting families, the reason I rang was to see if you could make it over to mine for Sunday lunch next week or the week after?" My voice sounded far more confident than I felt.

_There was a pause, "I'm not sure about next weekend, I might have to rearrange some things but if not I can definitely do the one after that."_

I smiled, "Ok, we'll say definitely two weeks time but hopefully next Sunday. My Mum's really looking forward to meeting you especially now Effy has filled her in on last night."

_Emily laughed, "It's all good stuff I hope."_

"As if I'd let anyone say anything bad about you." I said in mock indignation.

"_You're my proper little knight in shining armour aren't you, defending my honour, especially when you're the one most likely to tarnish my reputation at the moment. That kiss goodbye this morning had all the neighbours' curtains twitching." Emily said huskily._

"Yeah, well I wanted to make sure you didn't forget about me." I replied.

_Emily chuckled, "As if, I can't stop thinking about you."_

I sighed contentedly, "Me neither, I miss you."

"_I miss you too. Look I'd better get back to the mad house before they send out a search party. I'll see you tomorrow and I love you." Emily said apologetically._

"See you tomorrow, I love you too." I said with as smile as I put the phone down.

I looked up to find Effy smirking at me and my Mum with a stupid expression on her face, "What?"

She shook herself "Nothing love, I'll get on with the dinner. Why don't you and Effy go into the lounge for a chat?"

I rolled my eyes, "Real subtle Mum, very smooth. Look, Effy is just going to report back to you anyway and frankly I'd rather you heard the facts rather than the version with her unique spin on everything."

Effy looked indignant, "Hey, I don't do that. Well only a little bit, I don't distort the true meaning."

My Mum walked over to the fridge and got a bottle of white wine, "Get some glasses then."

I grumbled under my breath but opened the cupboard and placed three glasses on the table.

"So how do you want to do this? Me just talking or question & answer?" I said with a resigned sigh.

They looked at each other, "Q&A but if we miss anything juicy you have to tell us."

I shrugged, "Fine what do you want to know?"

"When did you know you loved her?" Mum kicked off.

"Last night I suppose, Effy helpfully pointed it out in the pub." I answered.

Mum looked thoughtful, "And did you know Emily felt the same?"

I shook my head and Effy snorted, "I wasn't sure ok?"

"Gina, Naomi is about the only one, we could all see it straight away when we saw them together. Anyway surely you knew from the song?" Effy said scathingly.

I shrugged, I had a feeling I was going to be doing that a lot, "I didn't want to hope, in case it wasn't true."

"What song?" my Mum chipped in.

"It was karaoke at Uncle Keith's and Emily sang me a song which might have mentioned something about us having our love." I responded.

Mum paused, "So what's she like? Effy has described her a bit but I want to hear it from you."

I smiled and sighed, "Mum, she's amazing. She's really beautiful, not just physically, as a person you know?"

Mum nodded.

"She's kind and sweet and intelligent and funny. I don't know, she's just perfect. When I'm around her I feel like I'm a better person, not so much of an idiot, not so childish, not so moody, I can't really describe it properly, just better and more like how I want to be." I explained.

My Mum was now smiling broadly, "She sounds lovely, I can't wait to meet her."

I looked sceptical, "You're not going to embarrass me are you Mum?"

"Embarrass you how?" Mum questioned.

I shrugged, "I don't know, being all gushing or clingy."

"Naomi Campbell, I do not gush nor am I clingy. I just think it's pretty fucking amazing you've fallen in love, I always worried you'd never let yourself." Mum said with a frown.

I was about to protest when the doorbell went again, "I'll get it."

I walked out into the hall and opened the door, Cook was grinning from ear to ear and he winked at me as he entered the house, "Alright blondie, I hear you stayed out all night you dirty little stop out."

I followed him into the kitchen and watched as he kissed my Mum hello and gave Effy a hug, "So I suppose you want your dinner then?"

Cook held his arms out, "Naturally, when do I ever miss Mrs C's Sunday roasts?"

Mum laughed, "So a full house it is then. Did you have a good night Cook?"

His grin widened, "Too fucking right Mrs C, Katie Fitch is one hell of a goer."

I looked at Effy who had bristled, "Cook, don't bang on about it eh?"

He looked sheepish, "Sorry Eff, I didn't think."

Effy shrugged, "Doesn't matter. So I'm assuming she's made contact today then, how romantic."

Cook looked at me, "Did she say anything when she got home?"

I shook my head, "Not when I was there, but I was asleep when she got in and she was talking to Emily when I made it downstairs."

Cook grinned, "Speaking of which, apparently I have to ask you to tell me about your superpowers."

I blushed, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Cook laughed, "Your face says otherwise Naoms. Did you bang her?"

"Cook!" I shouted with a look towards my Mum.

"Sorry Mrs C, but come on we're all dying to know." Cook said with a shrug.

I stared at my Mum and Effy who were both looking at me expectantly, "We didn't have sex ok? We slept in the same bed but nothing happened."

"Not what I heard babe." Cook said with a devilish smile.

"So what _did_ you hear Cook?" I challenged.

Cook smirked, "That you felt her tits, she felt your arse and you almost made her come on the spot cos you were grinding against her."

I felt my cheeks begin to burn, I should have known fucking twins would tell each other everything.

Effy began to laugh at my discomfort, "Wow Naoms, if I'd have known you were so potent I'd never have slept in the same bed as you."

"Fuck off Eff, it's only with Emily." I replied sulkily as I sent a text.

My Mum coughed and I could tell she was trying not to laugh, so much for all this opening up to her bollocks if all she was going to do was take the piss. I glared at her.

"Why don't you go into the lounge while I get on with dinner?" She said with a smile.

"Fine. Come on you two." I mumbled in response.

We all got up from the table and walked into the lounge. Effy and Cook grinned at me, they were going to make this really uncomfortable.

I sat down with a resigned sigh, "What do you want to know?"

Cook looked at Effy, "I dunno, everything?"

I was about to answer when my phone beeped, I looked at the message and a smile spread across my face.

I raised my head and stared at Cook, "Before I spill my guts, I think we need to have a chat about your night _James_."

Effy looked intrigued, "Something to share Cook?"

He looked embarrassed but shook his head.

I showed Effy the text from Emily and she began to laugh. "Fucking hell Cook, I'm all for a bit of role play but that's just plain weird, even for you."

"What? Katie was up for it so I thought why not." Cook said in a slightly embarrassed tone.

A snort of laughter escaped my mouth, "Seriously, that makes my night look tame in comparison. How on earth did you suggest it to her?"

Cook grinned and all trace of shame was gone, "Well she was giving me another spectacular blow job back at mine and I looked down and thought..."

My mind drifted, at least now the focus wasn't on me and Emily. Maybe twins telling each other everything wasn't so bad after all, I thought as Cook continued with his story.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: It took me a while but I'm back into this now. For some people, I know it's probably a bit too sweet but as ever let me know what you think.**

** I will try to update soon I promise.**

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi<strong>

I woke with a start and glanced at the clock. Nine is a respectable time to get up on a Sunday right? I'd had a totally shit night's sleep, I kept waking up every hour like a kid waiting for Father Christmas. It was two weeks since I'd invited Emily over for lunch and I'd been counting down the days ever since.

Obviously I'd seen her in the intervening time, I couldn't keep away and even if we weren't going out I always made sure I popped into the shop at lunchtime. The past couple of days had been busy, Mandy had some big project she was working on all the hours God sent which naturally meant I was in the office a lot too so I'd only managed to see Emily for a few snatched minutes each day. I was really looking forward to spending some proper time with her, of course that was only if Mum actually left us alone long enough.

Jesus the way she was acting you'd think she was the one dating Emily. She'd done that really annoying thing where she made me hand over the phone while I was speaking to Emily so she could have 'a little chat'. Little chat my arse, they were on the phone for ages and Mum fired random questions at her, seemingly delighted with all the responses.

It had ended with a cheery 'looking forward to meeting you too Emily' as she hung up and I stood there mystified that I hadn't actually spoken to my girlfriend.

I sighed, seriously the woman was doing my head in. Take the other day for example, I'd walked in from work at stupid o clock and hadn't even taken my coat off before she accosted me asking me what Emily's favourite flowers were. I shrugged and said I wasn't sure, Mum tutted and actually tried to get me to text her then and there to find out. It was only my insistence that it was too late and a promise I'd do it straight away the next day that got her off my back.

I got out of bed and stretched, I really hope she's going to be on her best behaviour today, I don't want Emily being put off when she realises what a deranged mother I have. I grabbed a t shirt and some shorts to put on before I made my way to the door. I paused at the top of the stairs as I heard an unfamiliar voice, what on earth is going on now?

I rushed down the stairs two at a time to be greeted by what can only be described as a flower mountain.

"Thank you so much, enjoy the rest of your day." Mum said cheerily as she closed the door.

"What the hell is this?" I asked incredulously.

Mum waved her hand dismissively, "You said Emily's favourite flowers were lilies and tulips so that's what I got."

I snorted, "Mum, I thought you'd get a bunch, not the whole European supply chain. Where are we going to put these?"

She looked at me patronisingly, "I bought new vases of course, now come and help me. Honestly Naomi, you think you'd be more pleased I'm making an effort."

I mumbled something and grudgingly followed her into the kitchen, to be fair something smelled good. "What's that?"

"I'm doing a passion fruit creme brûlée for pudding. James Martin recipe, lovely man." my Mum replied wistfully.

Like a lot of women my Mum spent most of Saturday morning drooling over the tv, and only part of it was to do with the food.

"Er, when do we ever have pudding after Sunday lunch. I thought it was middle class wank." I asked incredulously.

At least she had the grace to look slightly sheepish, "Like I said Naomi, I'm making an effort. You don't want Emily thinking were paupers who can't provide a decent meal do you?"

I shook my head in disbelief just as the bell went, "Oh who the fuck is that now?"

I wrenched open the door and immediately tried to slam it shut again but Cook was too quick, "Come on Naoms, don't be rude."

"What are you two doing here?" I asked sulkily.

Effy walked through the door, "We were just passing and thought we'd say hello."

What a load of bollocks, Effy and Cook never just passed anything this early on a Sunday morning unless it was on the way back from a night out. They both looked far too awake and bright eyed for that to be the case.

"Why don't you come in." I responded sarcastically seeing as they were both already in the kitchen.

I walked through the doorway and found them chatting away while they arranged the flowers. Honestly, have I woken up in a parallel universe?

I was grateful for the distraction when my phone rang, but I started to panic when I saw Emily on the caller id, oh God, I hoped she wouldn't cancel.

"Hi," I uttered cautiously as I answered.

_"Hey sexy, you're awake." she responded._

I nodded until I realised she couldn't see me, "Yeah, I got up quite early. Is everything ok? You don't need to cancel or anything?"

_"Stop panicking baby, I'll be over at 1, exactly like we agreed." she replied._

I sighed with relief, "Oh good, I mean not that it wouldn't have been ok if you needed to rearrange..."

_"Naomi, stop wittering, I'll be there. I just wanted to know what flowers your Mum liked as I don't want to turn up empty handed." Emily stated._

I glanced wryly at the vases beginning to fill the room, "I wouldn't bother with flowers Em, I think my Mum might have got it covered."

_She paused, "Oh ok, I'll just bring some wine."_

I checked in the fridge, "We might be ok on that score too."

_She sighed, "So what should I bring then?"_

I smiled, "Just bring yourself, it's more than enough."

_"If you're sure..." she began hesitantly._

"Honestly Em, Mum's really looking forward to meeting you and I can't wait to see you. I've been so tied up in work I've missed you." I confirmed.

_I sensed her smile, "I'm looking forward to seeing you too, my lips are in a permanent pout because you've not been there to kiss them."_

"Are they indeed, well I'm sure that can be easily rectified." I said with a grin.

_She coughed, "Right on that note I'm going in the shower, I'll see you in a couple of hours babe."_

My eyes closed as a very nice mental image popped into my head, "Hmmmm, see you soon."

_There was a pause, "Naomi? Are you picturing me in the shower?"_

I blushed, but only slightly, "Um hum."

_"Good and I expect to be felt up later too." she replied with a laugh._

I licked my lips, "I doubt that will be a problem, although the rate she's going it might have to be with my Mum watching."

_She snorted, "Right perv, I'll see you in a bit."_

She hung up and I smiled to myself. Ever since I'd spent the night at hers we'd engaged in what swimming bath posters described as 'heavy petting' as often as we could. Sometimes it got a bit heated like the time we were in the cinema and we'd got caught with Emily's hand inside my top as my hand ventured up her thigh. I was quite bold these days and it was getting harder and harder to stop. To be honest, I wasn't sure why we were holding back. I guess it always felt a bit wrong for the first time we had sex to be in public or on the sofa in the shop and as we hadn't managed to spend time anywhere else the opportunity didn't present itself.

One thing was for sure though as soon as it did I'd be in there like a shot. I'd never fancied anyone as much as I did Emily and I was definitely ready to move things on. I could tell she was impatient too, not that she'd ever put pressure on me or anything, but she was more and more obviously frustrated each time we reluctantly said goodbye after a date.

"Mum, did you say you were out next Saturday?" I asked.

"Yes love, I'm out with the girls and we'll probably stay at Dot's. Why?" she replied.

I shrugged, "No reason, I thought I might cook Emily dinner, that's all."

Cook and Effy exchanged knowing looks and I rolled my eyes, "It's not a crime."

"Of course it isn't, maybe Emily can stay over eh Naoms? It'll probably be late when you've finished _dinner_." Effy said with a smirk.

I tutted loudly, "Sod off, I'm going in the shower, you two will have pissed off by the time I get out."

In the end I decided to have a bath, it was more relaxing and gave me much more time to think about Emily. I looked a bit like a prune when I got out but I needed some head space. Phew, so we were going to sleep together at bloody long last. I smiled at the thought, I couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Gina<strong>

I glanced round the kitchen, the flowers looked lovely and I suppose they were a bit much but I'd rather go a bit overboard than have Emily think we hadn't made any effort. I knew I was annoying Naomi but this was the first time she'd ever bought anyone home, it was a big deal. It wasn't like she was exactly calm about it either, after she got out of the bath she'd taken ages to get ready then she came downstairs and started fussing around double checking everything. I'd tried to tell her I had it all in hand but apparently unless she saw it with her own eyes she wasn't convinced.

Effy and Cook were sitting at the table with amused looks as my normally couldn't give a toss daughter rushed around like a clucking hen.

"Mum, we've got red wine as well as white haven't we?" Naomi asked.

I rolled my eyes at Effy, "Yes Naomi, we've still got red wine unless someone has drunk it all in the ten minutes since you last checked."

"Seriously Naoms, calm down before you wear a hole in the floor." Cook said with a chuckle.

Naomi's eyes narrowed, "I thought I told you to piss off..."

He grinned, "We're only going to say hello and then we'll go right Eff?"

Effy smiled slyly, "Yeah sure, say hi, have a few drinks and then we'll be off."

Naomi sighed exasperatedly, she knew they were winding her up, she was about to respond when the doorbell went.

"Shit, that's Em," she pointed, "You say hello and then you fuck off like the supposedly good mates you are."

Effy and Cook nodded sarcastically and started to laugh after she'd left. "God she's jittery."

I smiled, "Come on you two, be nice. I think it's sweet she cares so much about it going well."

After a couple of minutes there's still no sign of them and I frowned, "I wonder what the hold up is."

"Oh Emily, you're so wonderful, kissy kissy." Cook said in a falsetto voice.

"Oh Naomi, you're so dreamy, I love you sooooo much" Effy added with a grin.

I shook my head, "Honestly you two, how old are you?"

Effy raised her eyebrow, "You'll see."

I tentatively poked my head around the doorframe, Naomi had her arms wrapped around someone I assumed was Emily, otherwise the kissing was pretty inappropriate. I couldn't see much of the redhead mainly because my daughter was in the way but even with my limited view I could tell she's pretty. I ducked back into the kitchen when I saw them pull apart, but sneakily I carried on listening. Hey, don't judge me, Naomi was so cagey and most of what I've heard about her behaviour has come from Effy, I just wanted to hear for myself.

"Hey you." Naomi said quietly.

"Hey yourself, my lips are definitely happier after that greeting." Emily replied.

Even though I couldn't see I could tell from her voice she was smiling. She sounded cute with her slight lisp.

"It feels like so long since I've properly seen you, I'd almost forgotten how beautiful you are." Naomi stated.

Really? I never heard my daughter compliment anyone before.

"Hmmm, and I'd almost forgotten how charming you are." Emily responded with a laugh.

Emily obviously appreciated it.

Naomi sighed, "So you ready for this? I should warn you Mum has gone a bit mental, well more mental than normal."

Cheeky cow, I thought indignantly.

"Naomi, I'm sure your Mum just wants to make me feel welcome and there's nothing mental about that, it's very nice of her." Emily chastised.

That's it Emily love, you stick up for me, I liked her already.

"Come on then, into the twilight zone it is." Naomi replied.

I turned around quickly and hissed, "Look busy, like we weren't listening."

Effy rolled her eyes, "We _weren't_ Gina."

I stand casually as they walk into the room hand in hand, I was right Emily's very pretty and cute as a button.

"Hi guys, are you staying for lunch too?" Emily questioned as she smiled at Effy and Cook.

Effy winked at me, "Well technically we weren't invited, but I suppose we could."

Naomi narrowed her eyes, "No they're not, they were just leaving. _Weren't_you?"

Cook held his arms out, "But we always have our Sunday lunch here."

Emily smiled as Naomi got more annoyed and I decided to step in.

"I've done you a lasagne to make up for it, but I want the dish back this time." I stated as I opened the fridge.

Cook grinned, "Mrs C, you're a legend. Come on Eff, pasta and vodka sounds like the perfect Sunday to me."

"Seems like it's just the three of you." Effy said with a smirk as she got up, "I'll call you tomorrow Naoms."

I showed them out, mainly to make sure they'd actually gone and I hoped Naomi might relax a bit once they did.

I took a deep breath and entered the kitchen, "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to be rude."

Naomi cleared her throat, "Mum, I'd like you to meet Emily, Em this is my Mum, Gina."

Emily held out her hand, "Hi, it's really nice to meet you and thanks for inviting me to lunch."

I shook it and smiled, "You're welcome and it's lovely to meet you too at long last."

I heard Naomi tut, "Don't start Mum..."

Emily glanced around the room, "The flowers are lovely, I was going to bring some but now I see why Naomi told me not to. I still feel a bit rude turning up empty handed."

"Nonsense love, now what can I get you to drink?" I reeled off a list of what we had, out of the corner of my eye I saw Naomi sigh.

"I was just about to ask Mum." she said exasperatedly.

Emily turned to her, "I haven't seen you properly in days, so huffy Naomi better bugger off sharpish."

I watched in surprise as Naomi's whole demeanour changed, "Sorry, it'll only be very happy to see you Naomi from now on."

Oh she's good, I smiled knowingly at Emily, "I think my stroppy daughter might have finally met her match."

My surprise increased as Naomi smiled shyly and was that a slight blush in her cheeks?

"Em's more than a match for me Mum." she replied looking tenderly at the redhead.

Looks like Effy and Cook were right earlier, my daughter was a completely different person when Emily was around and from the smile the redhead was giving her in return it looked like being in love was entirely mutual.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily<strong>

I placed my knife and fork down and rubbed my stomach, "Wow Gina, that was fantastic."

Naomi's Mum beamed at me, "Glad you enjoyed it love and it's nice to see someone with such a healthy appetite."

"Yeah, it's always good to know there's a helping hand if you can't finish your lunch." Naomi said with a grin.

"Hey, you said you weren't going to eat it." I admonish.

Her eyebrow quirked, "No, I actually said I was slowing down, how was I supposed to know that was the cue for Henry the Hoover to sweep in and guzzle it all."

"Sorry, I guess it's just if you grew up in my house the slower you were the hungrier you went." I replied sheepishly.

Gina smiled, "Not much food to go round?"

I shook my head, "Oh no, there was always plenty of food, it was about being the quickest to locate the one thing that was actually edible. My Mum is an appalling cook. Luckily they can afford to employ a chef these days."

Naomi looked incredulous, "Your parents have staff?"

I nodded, "As well as the chef, there's a housekeeper, a handyman and a gardener."

Naomi looked at me so strangely I was afraid I'd done something wrong. My brow furrowed as she continued to stare.

"You'll be telling me they live in some sort of country pile and vote Tory next." she said with a snort.

The expression on my face must have given me away because her eyes widened, "Oh please Emily, tell me you're not serious..."

I shrugged, "It's not exactly a country pile, more of a Georgian house and yeah they vote Tory, what's wrong with that?"

I think her head is about to explode, "It'll take a lot less time to discuss what's _right_ with it. I mean honestly, how could anyone possibly justify..."

And she was off, Gina tried to interject but she was easily dismissed. I watched as Naomi's body language got increasingly erratic and focused on her rapidly moving but still very kissable lips. I pretended I was listening but really all I was thinking about was how gorgeous she was when she was passionate about something.

She stopped when she noticed the amused smile playing around my mouth, "What?"

I leaned over and pressed our lips together in a sensual kiss, I smiled as we pulled apart, "I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree about politics."

"But Em it's fundamental..." she started.

I put my finger across her mouth, "Naomi, shut up."

She pouted as she removed my hand, "You're a bossy cow sometimes."

I laughed, "Only when your Mum has gone to a lot of trouble over lunch and I want my pudding."

Naomi bit her lip, "I thought you liked it when I was passionate about things."

I reached over and wiped the corner of her mouth, "Spittle aside, I love the fact you care so much, even if I don't always agree with you. It's very sexy."

Her eyes narrowed but she still blushed slightly, "Oh you're good Fitch."

Gina had a puzzled look as she placed the desserts in front of us, "Fitch? Why is that name familiar?"

I looked pointedly at Naomi, "It's probably because of my Tory bastard parents, Rob and Jenna, they have a show on TV, Don't get fit, get Fitched."

Gina paused, "Oh the lifestyle one? I love that programme, so many useful tips."

Naomi snorted and I saw Gina glare at her, "Really? I think it's smug wank personally."

I watched Gina as her face broke into a big grin, "It's not just me then? They're so patronising and self-satisfied."

She paused in case she'd offended me but I smiled back.

"You try having them as parents." I said wryly, "I get constant advice about how my life can be more fulfilled."

"I imagine that sort of interference could be quite trying." Gina pondered.

Naomi burst out laughing, "Hmmm, it's a good job not all parents meddle like that eh Mum?"

Gina looked at me, "Honestly you can't win as a mother, you leave them alone and you don't care enough, you try to show an interest and you're meddling."

I shoot Naomi a look, "I can imagine."

She shoves me, "Hey, whose side are you on? It's bad enough Effy and Mum gang up on me all the time, don't you bloody start too."

"How's that persecution complex these days?" I asked with a smile as I got up and started to tidy the dishes.

Gina practically snatched them out of my hands, "You're a guest Emily, I'll tidy everything up."

I frowned, "If you're sure..."

"I insist, now why don't the pair of you go into the lounge and I'll bring in some coffee." she replied.

I picked up the remainder of my wine and followed Naomi, "Your house is lovely, it's got a real homely feel to it."

"Hmm, you mean it's small." Naomi said slightly huffily.

I sighed exasperatedly, "Babe I thought we agreed to drop this?"

She pouted, "You never said you were rich."

I rolled my eyes, "We're not rich, ok yes my parents are pretty well off, but they work for it. So do I, it's not like I sit on my arse all day living off a trust fund is it?"

"Suppose not." she grudgingly conceded.

"Fine let's get this out in the open, what exactly is your problem with this? Is it just that it offends your socialist principles?" It came out more sharply than I intended to but I was at loss to know why this was such a big deal.

She shrugged, "A bit I guess."

"Naomi, talk to me." I said warningly.

She sat down with a resigned sigh, "I don't have much money, you're probably used to being treated to nice things all the time, things I won't be able to afford."

I sat next to her, "Right, I'm going to park the fact I'm hugely offended you think I'm so shallow."

She smiled unsurely.

"Naomi, I love spending time with you and I love the fact you're so thoughtful when it comes to things like planning our dates. I don't need fancy, showy stuff to know how much you care about me and I hoped it was obvious how much I love you back, just the way you are." I said gently.

"I know but you deserve to be spoilt..." she continued.

Jesus she really wasn't letting this one go easily was she?

I tutted, "Naomi, you spoil me all the time, I've never felt as special as I do when I'm with you. Come here you silly sod."

I pull her into a tight hug and feel her sigh contentedly as she wraps her arms around me. "I love you."

"And I love you, even if you are an annoying twat at times." I replied gently stroking her back.

"Hmmm," she muttered as she pulled away slightly and started to kiss along my neck.

I think briefly about stopping her but my resolve weakened considerably as she made her way along my jawline and it disappeared completely when her mouth finally covered mine. She ran her hand through my hair and I moaned softly as her fingertips gently stroked my neck. She yielded when I slowly pushed my tongue into her mouth and the kiss immediately deepened. Christ, I wanted her so much it was driving me crazy.

Her hand ventured inside my top and she started to rub my breast, oh fuck, I mean I know I said I wanted to be felt up, but... oh Jesus...how the hell was I going to...hmmm, oh God...

"Here's your coffee... Oops sorry." Gina said apologetically as we jumped apart.

Naomi coughed, "Thanks Mum."

"I'll leave you alone but I'm just in the kitchen if you need anything." Gina said with a knowing look.

Naomi poured the drinks and grinned at me, "Probably best she interrupted when she did."

I raise my eyebrow, "Yeah?"

She nodded, "Actually Em, I wanted to ask you something."

"I'm all ears," I replied with a smile.

Naomi looked nervously at me, "I know you can't always get away at weekends but I was wondering if you'd let me cook you dinner next Saturday. Mum's going out and I thought you could maybe, um, stay over."

I took a sip of coffee to buy some time, I thought I knew what she was saying but it never hurts to double check, "Does that mean what I think it means?"

She smiled, "That depends, if you think it means I'm asking you to spend the night with me so we can have sex, then yes; if it's something else, then no."

"You're sure you're ready?" I questioned and immediately I asked myself why, Jesus this is what you've been longing for Emily, don't try to put a spanner in the works you prick.

Her eyes rolled, "Em, it's getting harder and harder for me to control myself around you and I've never waited this long before I slept with anyone. Believe me I'm ready."

The grin that erupted nearly splits my face, "In that case I'd love to come over for dinner next Saturday."

I paused, "Er, not that I wouldn't anyway, I mean it's not just because we get to have sex..."

She silenced me with a kiss, "Now who's wittering?"

I checked my watch, "I should be going, there's some things I need to sort before work tomorrow."

"Oh that's nice, as soon as you've got lunch and secured the promise of a wild night of passion that's it, you're off?" she said teasingly.

"What else did you think I came over for? It was my latest attempt to get into your knickers." I responded cheekily.

She pulled me up, "Well it worked."

"Finally." I said with a grin as we made our way into the kitchen to say good bye to Gina.

"Mum, Emily's got to go." Naomi stated.

Gina came over and hugged me tightly, "it was lovely to meet you Emily, but honestly how you put up with her, you must be a saint."

I winked at Naomi, "I don't know, it has its upsides."

"Well hopefully I'll see you soon love." Gina stated as she let me go.

I smiled, "Definitely, that lunch was delicious, I'll be coming round regularly."

Naomi grabs my hand as we make our way to the door, "if you get invited back."

"You're welcome anytime Emily, don't wait for grumpy drawers to ask." Gina called from the kitchen.

"She's lovely." I said with a nod of my head.

"Hmmm, she's ok I suppose." Naomi said with a smile.

I pick up a picture of Naomi, Cook and Effy in silly Mexican outfits on the hall table, "God you look so young."

Naomi laughed, "Ah, the three amigos"

She paused and a frown appeared on her face, "What's wrong?"

"That's what bugged me at your house." she said in a puzzled voice.

"What did?" I enquired.

"I couldn't put my finger on it at the time, but now I realise what it was. There were no photos anywhere." she said staring at me.

Shit, shit and double shit, I could fucking kill Katie sometimes. I asked her to tidy up because I thought Naomi might want to come back and because she was a lazy cow I was faced with this. Think of something Emily.

"Oh erm, yeah, we're thinking of decorating so we've put a lot of stuff in boxes at my parents, you know where there's more space." I stated far more confidently than I felt.

Naomi paused, "But the CDs were still there..."

As I'm about to respond there is a beep outside saying my taxi has arrived, phew saved by the bell.

I leant up and kissed her, "I'd better go, I love you and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, hopefully Bob will let me out for more than a few minutes. I love you too." she replied kissing me again.

I gave the taxi driver my address and turned to wave goodbye. As soon as we were out of sight I got my phone out, it rang a couple of times and I took a deep breath.

"Don't kill me K, I know you've just done it but we might have to redecorate the lounge..."

Xxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I think this is smuff, but I'm not sure.**

**But anyhoo, next chapter is here and I hope you like it.**

**As ever, please let me know what you think, and I always really, really appreciate the reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi<strong>

I glanced around and double checked everything, I wasn't really sure why because I'd already run through it several times but it used up some time and stopped me fidgeting. Mum had left early because she couldn't stand me being so agitated and snappy. I'd also got annoyed with Eff when she phoned to see if I was ok, but she found it amusing. I hadn't explicitly said I was going to sleep with Emily tonight but I didn't need to, both she and Cook had known last weekend.

I opened the fridge, the champagne was nicely chilled and everything else looked fine. I glanced at the clock, we'd arranged for Emily to arrive at seven, it was now half six so that meant another restless 30 minutes, assuming she was on time of course. I fiddled with my phone and played a few games of some annoyingly repetitive but addictive app before I tossed it aside in frustration.

Jesus Naomi, calm the fuck down. I had never made such a big deal about sleeping with anyone before, but then again when I went to bed with someone it was a one night stand I'd picked up in a pub or club and it was never anything more than a screw. I'd never cared about any of them and I'd certainly never been in love with the person I was having sex with. To be honest, I was a bit daunted at the prospect of sleeping with Emily, I know she said we might not get it right straight away and that didn't bother her, but it bothered me. I didn't want her thinking I was a crap fuck who had to be taught what to do, I wanted to blow her mind straight away.

The other thing bothering me slightly was whether I'd be able to do _everything_. I mean I really enjoyed kissing her, I could do that until the cows came home. I was also pretty sure I wouldn't have a problem in the slightest with anything to do with my hands of fingers, in fact the mere thought of where they might end up tonight made them twitch impatiently. What I had limited knowledge about was going down on a girl. Apart from watching a few really bad porn films, a drunken and highly embarrassing conversation with Cook and the rare personal experience of it being done to me, often incredibly badly in my view, I didn't really know what to do. When I said I was worried about not being able to go through with it, what I really meant was I was concerned I wouldn't be able to give Emily oral or if I did, that I'd do it really badly and put her right off.

I jumped slightly as the doorbell chimed and quickly confirmed that yes it was seven and shit Emily's bang on time. I supposed fretting about being a let down in bed was one way to pass the time. I saw Emily as she checked her reflection in the glass of the door before she rang the doorbell again, it was good to know I wasn't the only nervous one. Shit Naomi, open the fucking thing and don't leave her hanging around outside you dozy prick.

"Hi, I'm not too early am I?" she asked.

I smiled and shook my head, "Right on time."

I stood back as she walked into the house, "Hmmm, something smells good."

"I thought you might be hungry..." I paused as she smirked at me, shit, that's not what I meant, "for food I mean..."

She laughed, "Well I think it's generally understood food is on the cards when you invite someone over for dinner..."

I nervously shifted from foot to foot, "Do you want to put your bag in my room?"

Oh that's it Naomi, Emily's barely got her coat off and I already sounded like I was trying to lure her upstairs, "Or you could just leave it here and we can do it... shit, I mean put it there later... when we go to bed..."

Fucking hell, why couldn't I shut up? I was sounding more and more like a sex starved lunatic every time I opened my mouth.

"Don't I get a kiss hello first?" she asked with a smile.

"Sorry, of course." I leaned over and pecked her on the cheek.

Emily frowned, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing..." I replied but it was obvious I was lying.

Her brow creased even more, "Naomi, what's wrong?"

I sighed loudly, "I don't want to give you the impression all I'm thinking about is about getting you into bed."

Emily's eyebrow quirked, "It isn't all you're thinking about?"

I frowned, "No, I mean obviously that's a big part of my thoughts but I don't want you to think I see you as some sort of sex object, I want you to know I respect you... as a person."

Emily stared at me and I could tell she was trying desperately not to smile, cheeky bitch. I glared at her which only made things worse, in the end a snort of laughter escaped, followed by a fit of the giggles, "Sorry, but you're being so serious."

I narrowed my eyes, "All I said was I respected you but obviously if you'd prefer I treated you like I didn't then that's fine..."

She placed her bag down and walked over, before she gently kissed me, "I appreciate you saying you respect me and I appreciate you making an effort over dinner. But let's be totally clear Naomi, the part I'm really, really looking forward to is fucking you for pudding."

I laughed and finally kissed her properly, "that's a shame, I've already made panna cotta."

Her eyes sparkled, "That's better, now I believe you mentioned something about me putting my bag in your room?"

I nodded and led her upstairs, normally it was a tip but I'd bought new sheets and cleared everything away. Emily paused when we entered and stared around the walls which were covered in all manner of political posters urging people to fight for equality or ban something.

She smiled, "You're my very own little activist aren't you?"

I shrugged, "I hate injustice, I guess I inherited it from my Mum."

"That's one of the things I love about you most, you're passionate about things you believe in and are prepared to fight for them." she said with a smile as she placed her bag down.

I blushed slightly, "So... let's have dinner?"

She squeezed my hand, "Great. I'm starving. For food that is..."

* * *

><p><strong>Emily <strong>

I put my fork down, "Seriously babe, that was amazing and I can't believe you made the pasta from scratch."

She looked at me shyly, "You said Italian was your favourite, so I got Matt's mum to give me her special recipe for chicken arribiatta."

I smiled, "Champagne, home cooked pasta, you've really spoiled me."

She shrugged, "I love you, I want to make you feel special."

"I do, thank you so much for making such an effort." I stared at her, "So now for the 64 million dollar question, do you want to go to bed?"

She nodded, "Yeah I'd like that a lot."

Naomi took my hand and led me nervously up to her room. As we entered she switched on the light and we both blinked.

"It's a bit harsh isn't it?" She asked.

I nodded, "A little bit, why don't you switch on the lamp and I'll turn it off?"

She wandered over to the bedside table and flicked the switch and I did the same for the main light. Now the room was still illuminated but with a much softer glow.

We stood in silence for a while, it wasn't uncomfortable but there was an undeniable tension in the air. I walked across the room until I stood in front of her, I smiled.

"So how do you want to do this?" Naomi asked as she began to undo the buttons of her shirt.

I laughed and placed my hand on top of hers, "Woah there tiger, do you have to make this sound like some sort of chore that we need to get over and done with?"

She blushed, "Sorry, I'm just really nervous. I know I said I was ready and believe me I am but I've never slept with anyone when I'm sober, well relatively sober."

I sat her down on the bed and took her hands in mine, "Naoms, I want this to feel natural not forced. We can take things slowly and just see what happens. That way neither of us has to feel under any pressure ok?"

She nodded, "Ok, I just don't want to disappoint you."

"Baby, this date has already been amazing, whatever happens now is a bonus and you will never, ever disappoint me." I replied leaning over to kiss her.

We continued to kiss, neither of us deepening it, both just enjoying the feeling of our lips moving together. I shuffled closer and wrapped my arms around her waist as Naomi draped her arms around my neck. After a few minutes we broke for air.

"Do you want to lie down?" I asked tentatively.

She nodded and kicked off her shoes before moving fully onto the bed, I did the same and we ended up lying side by side looking at each other with our hands intertwined.

Suddenly she giggled, "I've heard of taking things slowly but this is ridiculous, come here."

I rolled myself over until I was almost lying on top of her, I smiled and leaned in to capture her lips again, this time there was more urgency in our kisses and after a short time I felt the tip of Naomi's tongue push gently against my lips requesting entrance, something I immediately gave. Our tongues connected and slid easily against each other, finding their own rhythm. I wondered if Naomi could feel my heart beating because to me it felt like it was hammering against my ribcage, betraying the outwardly calm persona I was trying to project. It wasn't just Naomi who was nervous, I was terrified too. My paranoia kicked in big time, what if it was no good? What if we didn't click? What if, what if, what if...

"I can hear your brain whirring away again, what happened to just relaxing and going with the flow?" Naomi said with a smile as we broke apart.

"It's not just you that's bricking it, it's always scary when you sleep with someone for the first time, especially if you care about them as much as I love you." I said with a weak smile.

Naomi reached out and lifted my top over my head, "That's more like it."

"Why Ms Campbell, how very forward of you," I said in mock indignation, glad that she had broken the tension.

"I'm a forward kind of gal," Naomi replied with a grin.

I smiled and began to unbutton her shirt, "We'll see about that."

Once all the buttons were taken care of I ran my fingertips across Naomi's taut stomach watching the muscles ripple under my touch. I slowly leaned down and place my mouth over her bra clad breast and teased the nipple through the silky fabric causing Naomi to gasp. I pulled away and lifted the blonde up into a sitting position, making short work of discarding her shirt and bra before I gently pushed her back down onto the bed. I stared in awe at the topless woman beneath me.

"You've got magnificent tits." I said as I took one in my hand and rubbed my thumb over the nipple feeling it harden under my touch.

She smiled, "I know I should be offended, but thank you."

I raised my eyebrow, "Let's not start getting into one of _those_ conversations, especially when we've got far better things to do."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Naomi began but was silenced by mouth covering hers again. I transferred my attention to her other breast causing her to moan softly into my mouth.

After a while I slowly began to move my hand down her side, eventually letting it rest on her hip. "You ok?"

She nodded and I moved my hand until it was resting against the top of her jeans, I looked for any signs Naomi was uncomfortable and when I found none, I undid the button and slowly unzipped them. I moved down to the end of the bed and took hold of the legs of her jeans before I tugged on them. Naomi raised her hips, which caused my breath to hitch as I got what I hoped would be an advance preview of things to come. I tossed the jeans to the floor and placed my hands on her hips with my thumbs resting slightly inside the waistband of her underwear. Again the blonde raised her body giving me permission to disrobe her completely.

I stood at the foot of the bed and looked at the sight in front of me, my eyes roamed freely across her naked flesh, drinking it all in and I could tell Naomi was trying hard not to cover herself up under my intense scrutiny. She had nothing to hide, it wasn't just her tits that were magnificent, she was flawless.

I shook my head a few times, "So fucking beautiful."

She raised herself on to her elbows and gave me a cheeky smile. As she watched, I slowly unzipped my skirt and let it fall to the floor, I paused slightly, hey I'd paid a lot for this underwear let me at least get some benefit from it. I watched her gaze roam hungrily up and down my body and when her eyes met mine again they were considerably darker than they had been previously.

I reached behind my back and undid the clasp on my bra letting it slide down my arms until it was off completely. I paused again as Naomi stared at my chest and I noticed her fingers twitch slightly as if she couldn't wait to get her hands on me. I hooked my thumbs into my underwear and hesitated a moment just to tease her, she looked up with a pleading expression and I smiled before I slowly slid my knickers to the floor and stepped out of them. I stood still and allowed her a minute to look at my naked body before I climbed back on top of her.

"Now where were we?" I said teasingly as she pulled me into another kiss.

Our bodies melded together as we continued to kiss and Naomi wrapped her arms around the small of my back and pushed me harder against her as if she wanted as much contact as possible.

I sighed as she took one of my breasts in her hand, gently kneading and pulling it. Once again I leaned down and captured her nipple only this time there was no fabric impeding me and I swirled my tongue around it moaning softly as it grew harder and harder. I transferred my mouth to the other nipple and repeated my actions.

"Oh God Em," Naomi whispered hoarsely.

I let my hand trail down her side and come to rest on her hip, I rose and looked at her, "We'll still go nice and slow ok? If at any point you don't feel comfortable just tell me and I'll stop."

I really, really hoped I'd be able to stop because right now there was nothing I wanted more than to be inside Naomi and I wasn't sure how much longer I could control myself.

"I really don't think that's going to be a problem." Naomi said with a smile.

I shifted position again, "Open your legs a bit more."

She complied and I ran my fingers down the crease where her leg met her hip causing her breath to hitch. I dipped my index finger into her wetness and gasped, she was that wet for me and only me. My eyes never left hers as I ran my finger upwards and flicked it across her clit, once...twice... three times...

Each time a shallow puff of breath escaped her mouth and her hips twitched.

"Oh fuck." She said breathlessly as I continued to circle her clit with my finger, this time pressing more firmly.

I felt my own wetness increase, we had barely started and already I was having this effect on her. I slid my finger down and let it rest at her entrance, feeling her body jerk slightly.

"Are you sure you're ok?" I was genuinely concerned.

She tutted and licked her lips, "Please Em, I need you to fuck me."

I gently pushed my finger in up to the knuckle causing us both to moan, I let it rest a while allowing Naomi to get used to the feeling.

"Emily, I'm not some innocent virgin you know." Naomi said slightly exasperatedly.

"Fine, neither am I." I replied with a smile as I pushed my index finger into her as far as I could. I withdrew it almost completely before sliding it back in causing Naomi to moan.

She pulled me towards her and kissed me as I repeated my actions several times, each time making sure my thrusts were slow and deliberate. After a while I felt her thigh begin to grind into me, the sensation was fucking amazing but I broke the kiss and shook my head.

"This is all about me giving you my full attention, let's concentrate on making you feel good." I stated.

She bit her lip and her eyes rolled back slightly as she felt another thrust deep inside her, "Alright."

I knew she was relaxed so the next time I pushed inside her I used two fingers causing a low murmur to tumble from her mouth. Our eyes were still locked and I kept my fingers inside before gently letting them explore. My fingertips probed Naomi's walls until I touched a particular spot and her hips bucked as a low growl escaped.

"That feels good?" I asked, knowing full well what the answer would be.

"Oh... hmmm... yes..." Naomi confirmed twitching again as I rubbed across the spot a couple of times.

I resumed my slow thrusts but each time I entered her I made sure I curled my fingers against the same spot. Naomi's breath was now coming in short bursts and she was rocking her hips towards me as she matched our gentle rhythm. I picked up my pace slightly but not too much, I wanted her to enjoy the feeling of my fingers inside her before I made her come.

I shifted my hand slightly so my thumb grazed across her clit and the sound of pleasure that action elicited made my own cunt twinge in response.

"You liked that." It was a statement rather than a question.

Naomi stared at me intently and nodded her head quickly.

I kissed her gently before I pulled away and returned my attention to the task that was, quite literally, in hand.

I watched her eyes widen as I rubbed her clit again, "There's plenty more where that came from."

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi<strong>

Oh sweet Jesus, what is this woman doing to me? I had told her off earlier for treating me like a virgin but Christ that's what I felt like at the moment. Sure I had been fucked before but never like this. I hadn't been kidding when I told Emily that most of the time it was almost a race to see who could come first, in fact one guy I'd screwed had actually shouted 'I win, I win' as he orgasmed. As you can imagine I didn't hang around for a repeat performance.

I heard a low moan escape my mouth as Emily picked up the speed of her thrusts and her thumb pushed against my clit. She clearly knew exactly what she was doing because she was going quickly enough for it to feel amazing but not so fast that I felt like I was ready to come yet. A pang of jealously shot through me as I thought she must have had a lot of practice, but it was fleeting. I couldn't give a stuff about the girls before me, all I cared about was the fact that the brown eyes were staring deeply into mine as her fingers expertly worked their magic.

My heart rate was going through the roof and my breathing was shallow as my hips rocked exactly in tune with the rhythm the redhead was setting. I'd never slept with anyone who was solely focused on making me come.

But Emily was taking her time to explore and note each reaction I had to her contact in order to work out what felt good and what didn't. Apart from it seriously turning me on it also made me love her more. I shouldn't have been surprised, even when we were kissing she was always testing the waters and storing the information away for future use, which is why tonight before she had even touched me I was already dripping wet and ready for her. Oh God I was so ready for her.

"Open your legs a bit wider." She husked and immediately I did as she asked.

I actually growled as her fingers plunged even deeper inside me and I noticed her pupils dilate even more as she heard the sound. Her speed increased and this coupled with the additional penetration was slowly bringing me closer and closer to the edge. I had always been the one in control, I decided when I was ready to come and then I let myself go but only so I could orgasm and never so I lost myself totally. I had a feeling this wasn't going to be an option with Emily, whether I liked it or not, the redhead had me under her spell.

I wrapped my arms tightly around her back, urging her on. My fingernails were digging in to her skin and momentarily I wondered if I was hurting her but the low moan that came from deep in her throat told me otherwise.

"God you feel good." She whispered as she leant in to kiss me again.

Her tongue began to dart in and out of my mouth matching the pace of her fingers which were meeting more and more resistance each time they pushed inside me. She began to thrust her hips against her hand providing additional leverage.

"Fuck..." was all I could manage to say coherently as I moaned into her mouth.

I could feel the tingling sensation start in my toes, at first it was like my veins were filled with ice and all I could focus on was the skilled fingers curling inside me creating the only heat my body was exposed to. My head began to spin as I felt more and more out of control. I tensed slightly and I knew Emily had noticed because although she continued to fuck me she pulled away from the kiss and stared into my eyes like she was searching for something. Although I was sure what she saw was love and desire I also knew there must have been a slight element of fear there too. She smiled at me.

"It's ok, I've got you, it's safe to let go." She whispered gently.

I stared back into the deep brown eyes and I knew it was true, for the first time in my life it didn't matter how hard, fast or far I fell; Emily would always be there to catch me and bring me back safely.

That knowledge was enough to remove my last remaining barriers and suddenly the fire was coursing through my veins, charging around my body melting every piece of ice in its wake. My head pushed into the pillow and my eyelids closed as my whole body began to hum. I forced my eyes open again and stared at the brown orbs focused totally on me. I wanted Emily to see that I was willingly giving myself to her and her mouth formed an o of surprise.

As I gazed into her eyes it was like I was seeing an alternate universe, a universe Emily had created especially for us, where the only thing that mattered was me and how Emily was making me feel. I had never experienced anything so intense before and it was like my whole body was surrounded by her enveloping me. Normally it would be suffocating but with Emily I had never felt so safe or loved as I did right at that moment. As I found myself standing on the edge I finally let go completely and plunged head first into the waiting abyss.

I couldn't keep my eyes open as all of my nerve endings caught fire simultaneously sending a ripple of cataclysmic explosions throughout my whole body. I was falling at break neck speed but instead of it scaring me it was the most liberating feeling in the world. On one level I was vaguely aware of my physical surroundings, I could feel the duvet scrunching in my hands as I tried to cling on to something, my feet were pushing desperately against the bed as my body jerked against Emily's hand, there was a cry of pleasure echoing around the room. But it all seemed far away and like it wasn't happening to me because I was somewhere else, somewhere so beautiful I never wanted to leave.

I was no longer simply seeing a reflection of the Emily universe, I was in it, floating in the sky as high as a kite, like I had taken the best drugs in the world, which in a way I had, Emily Fitch should be available on prescription. I was serenely drifting past the swirls of red and brown that reminded me that it was alright, I could be totally out of control, Emily would guide me back down when I was ready. But that wasn't yet and I continued to let wave after wave of pleasure engulf my body until I thought I would drown.

I forced my eyes open and I immediately locked on to the chocolate ones that I knew had never moved, waiting for me to find her again. She was my tether and she wouldn't let go.

I reached out and roughly pulled her towards me into a sloppy kiss, I had to feel all of her and she moaned loudly as my tongue immediately found hers. Her thumb was still rubbing against my clit and her fingers were moving inside me as I felt my cunt tighten even harder around them gripping them in place, exactly where I wanted them. I thought having one mind blowing orgasm was more than a good night's work, apparently Emily thought differently as she relentlessly continued to fuck me. This time there was no slow build up and no proper warning, my orgasm hit my body like a tidal wave crashing over me. I moaned into her mouth as I came hard against her hand for the second time that night and my nails dug into her back. She was on top of me but it clearly still wasn't enough contact because I found my back arching and my hips thrusting wildly towards her. The curling and uncurling of her fingers began to slow and she removed her thumb from my clit which was raw and throbbing deliciously. My breathing began to calm down as she teased the final aftershocks from me before her hand stopped moving.

Eventually she pulled away and I finally opened my eyes.

"So fucking beautiful." Emily whispered with a smile, repeating her words from earlier.

I saw a cloud pass across her face and I wondered if I'd done something wrong until I felt wetness fall down my cheeks. I hadn't even realised I was crying until I felt fresh tears trickle from my eyes. I turned away, clearly embarrassed, but she moved my face back towards her and stared at me before leaning down and kissing me gently.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Emily asked in a voice that oozed concern.

I bit my lip and shook my head, "Of course not, that was unbelievable."

"So what is it?" the redhead questioned.

"I've never... I mean that's..." I stuttered before I sighed, "I've never slept with anyone I love before, I guess the intensity of what I was feeling when I came was a bit overwhelming. I didn't mean to cry, because believe me, right now I'm feeling pretty fucking fantastic."

Emily smiled at me as she gently withdrew her fingers, "Good, because I wanted you to feel fantastic. You're one hell of a sexy woman, you know that?"

I blushed, "You make me feel like I'm the most desirable woman in the world."

"I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you." Emily said sincerely as she gave me a chaste kiss before she moved off me and snuggled into my side.

I wrapped my arm around her and tilted her face towards me, "Just give me a minute ok?"

I was surprised as she shook her head, "Let's just go to sleep."

"But Em that's not fair..." I started until I was silenced by a kiss.

"We're both tired and I really don't mind." Emily stated.

I stared at her and my heart swelled, "You really are the most amazing person I've ever met, I love you so much."

She smiled, "I love you too, now let's get some rest."

I kissed her again and pulled her closer into me as I felt my eyelids begin to droop, Emily was right I was pretty knackered, "I'll make it up to you tomorrow."

I heard a sleepy chuckle, "Too right you will, I might be tired now, but tomorrow morning I'm expecting to be fucked senseless."

"Try and stop me," I whispered with a smile as I drifted off to sleep with the redhead in my arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello again. The next chapter is here and the smuff continues, or maybe it's just smut, ah well hopefully it hits the spot.**

**Work is a bit mental at the moment so I haven't been able to update more quickly and this weekend it was Mother's day so I spoilt my Mum which meant not a lot of writing.**

**Finally, Emily's secret is revealed which might come as a bit of a shock, does that mean this is smock?**

**I am now officially wittering, so I shall sign off with my usual aplomb.**

**As ever thank you for the brilliant, inspiring reviews, you really do keep me going.**

**Hope you like it, and let me know what you think. X**

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi<strong>

I awoke in familiar surroundings but I was aware that something was different. I blinked a few times and rubbed my eyes until I remembered that although I was in my own bed, I wasn't alone. Emily was here and the thought of that made my pulse quicken. The brightness of the room told me it was already quite late and I glanced at the bedside clock to confirm my suspicions. It was strange for me to wake up next to someone and not be desperate to escape; normally I'd have gathered my clothes and quietly tip toed from the room a long time ago. That was why I never brought anyone home and always insisted on going to theirs, much easier to disappear without a trace the morning after.

I raised myself onto my side and watched her sleep. She really was stunningly beautiful, her hair was splayed out on the pillow and I took a strand of it in my hand and twirled it as I observed her. Her breathing was even which told me she was still sleeping soundly so I knew I had time to look as much as I liked. Intermittently a tiny snore would escape her mouth and even more intriguing was the occasional soft moan. I wondered what she was dreaming about before reaching the conclusion that like me, her sub conscious was probably filled with very vivid pictures of last night or x rated musings about what this morning had in store. I gingerly reached under the covers and moved my hand between her legs. I felt a bit creepy as I hovered over her, but it wasn't like I was planning to do anything while she was sleeping, oh no, she was definitely going to be conscious. I just wanted to know how soon after I woke her up I'd be able to fuck her. I tentatively reached out with my finger and immediately came into contact with wetness. Oh Jesus, she needed to be awake right now because I wasn't sure how much longer I could wait to make my previous night's dreams a reality.

I leant over and blew gently on her cheek, her nose crinkled and her hand flapped in front of her face before resting back on the duvet. I tried again to wake her by blowing across her face.

"Gerroff." She said sleepily.

I smiled and this time I kissed her softly on the mouth.

She snorted and turned away slightly, "Piss off Katie."

I suppressed a giggle, I genuinely hoped that wasn't the way her twin woke her. I kissed her again, this time more insistently. I felt her murmur into my mouth and finally her eyelids fluttered open. I pulled away and waited for her to focus on me. She rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times, then a smile appeared on her face as she realised where she was.

"Hey." She said in a voice huskier than normal.

"Morning" I replied simply as I waited for her to wake up properly.

She stretched and yawned, "Have you been awake long?"

I nodded, "A while, I watched you sleep but then I got bored so I thought I'd wake you up."

"Charming, so I'm awake because you were bored looking at me?" she said playfully.

I shook my head, "No, you're awake because I got bored of not being able to touch you in the way I wanted."

Emily smiled, "And which way would that be?"

I moved my hand and cupped her breast, swiping my thumb over the increasingly erect nipple causing a soft moan to escape her lips. I shifted position and began to kiss up her collar bone and neck stopping when I reached her ear.

"The way where I get to keep my promise and fuck you senseless this morning." I whispered as I gently sucked on her earlobe.

"Hmmm, now I'm definitely awake." she murmured back.

I pulled away and smiled, "Good and I already know you want me."

Emily raised her eyebrow, "Have you been feeling me up in my sleep?"

I blushed slightly, "I might have dipped my finger in quickly, just to check."

She smiled, "And how do you know I've been thinking about you? It might be some other girl who's got me hot and bothered."

For a second my confidence wavered until I saw the amused eyes staring at me. My boldness returned and I moved on top of her. I kissed her softly as I pushed my thigh between her legs causing her to gasp.

"No other girl would make you this wet." I stated as I pulled away from the kiss.

There was a pause as I slowly began to move my thigh against her, "True."

She wrapped her arms around my back and began to lightly run her fingertips up and down causing me to shiver. What we were doing felt good and I could tell I wasn't the only one enjoying the feeling of me pressing against her from the small murmuring noises that were coming from her mouth. I stared into her eyes and the hunger I saw caused my breath to hitch.

I wasn't sure why I felt so self assured, I'd never slept with a woman before and apart from Emily I'd never properly even thought about it. In reality I should be nervous but for some reason I wasn't. As I stared at her I could see with absolute clarity what I needed to do to make her feel the way she made me feel last night. I paused my movements causing a moan of frustration to come from the redhead's mouth and a pout appeared on her face.

I smiled and began kissing a slow path around her body. I kissed across her jaw line and gently sucked her ear lobe while my thigh resumed its previous gentle grinding motion. I shifted my body and repeated my actions on the other side of her face.

"You know I'm not necessarily going to rush this?" I questioned.

She murmured, "Doesn't matter as long as you make me come eventually."

I kissed her neck and across her collarbone, "I'm sure I can manage that."

My hand reached down and gently massaged her breast, "You've got magnificent tits too."

Emily chuckled and pressed me harder into her, as she rocked her hips towards me, "Oh how the self righteous have fallen..."

"I can always stop." I threatened as I pulled away.

She stared at me as I continued to grind my thigh against her, "Please don't."

I smiled as I leaned in and ran my tongue between her breasts before I moved my hand and took her nipple into my mouth, I sucked hard before I swirled my tongue across it. My hand moved to her other breast and I squeezed her nipple between my thumb and finger as my mouth continued to tease her. Emily arched her back, pushing herself into me as she moaned softly. I moved across her body and switched my actions, making sure each one got my full attention.

As I continued to slowly suck and stroke I heard her breathing become increasingly shallow so I decided to continue my descent. I trailed open mouthed kisses across her abdomen causing her muscles to flutter tantalisingly beneath me. I returned both hands to her breasts, kneading each one as my thumbs flicked her nipples into increasingly hard peaks. All the time I maintained the grinding of my thigh and each thrust encountered more and more wetness as I slid easily against her.

Once again I moved downward pausing briefly to dip my tongue into her belly button which caused her body to spasm slightly and I ran my tongue across the rippling muscles. Oh God I could spend all day exploring the redhead. Her skin was so soft even when it turned to goosebumps as my mouth trailed languidly across it. But I could sense Emily's growing impatience as she shifted slightly and gently pushed the top of my head towards my ultimate destination. I hesitated, now I was slightly nervous.

"I told you baby, only do what you feel comfortable with." Emily said gently.

My heart swelled when I realised that she was determined not to put any pressure on me no matter how much she wanted me to continue. I glanced up and we locked eyes, the brown orbs stared reassuringly at me and from then on there was only ever going to be one course of action I was going to take. I smiled and nestled myself between her thighs.

I pushed her legs wider apart and opened her with my thumbs, oh God she was so wet she was glistening, it was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen. I inhaled deeply revelling in the heady scent which made me dizzy with anticipation. I ran my fingertip up and down across her clit, each time gently flicking it causing soft moans to escape Emily's mouth.

"Hmmmm..." she uttered.

But we both knew my finger wasn't what either of us wanted to feel against her. I slowly lowered my head and cautiously circled her clit a few times with the tip of my tongue, testing and teasing slightly. The gentle sounds from the redhead told me I was doing something right so I grew bolder, both in attitude and my touch. My tongue stroked backwards and forwards and she started to slowly thrust against me.

"Oh yeah..." Emily said breathlessly as murmurs of pleasure tumbled from her lips.

I pushed her legs up and she moved them over my shoulders before she dug her heels into my back as she propelled her hips against me. I continued to flick more insistently as I felt her grow wetter each time she twitched towards me.

I ran my tongue through her juices causing her to growl in frustration until she felt it rest teasingly at her entrance. Her breath hitched as I tentatively I pushed my tongue slightly inside her before I withdrew it. I repeated my actions, pushing a little deeper this time. As I withdrew I flicked my tongue making her jerk again.

I paused to lap up some of the wetness which was spilling freely from her. Oh Jesus, the way she tasted was intoxicating. Very quickly I realised I had been worrying unnecessarily in case I couldn't do this. The question wasn't whether I'd be able to start, it was how the hell I'd ever be able to stop.

"_Naomi_..." Emily whispered as my tongue continued to dip teasingly in and out of her, gently probing and flicking.

I wasn't ready to make her come yet, I wanted to savour her more than this but I could sense she was getting more and more desperate as my tongue continued to dart in and out. This time when her hands ran through my hair she dug her nails into my scalp as she pushed me harder against her.

"Fuck me... Oh Jesus ... Please Naomi..." Emily begged.

After her impassioned plea what choice did I have? I moaned loudly as I plunged my tongue deep inside her, but it was nothing compared to the guttural sound that came from the redhead's throat. I reached up and my fingers slid easily against the rock hard clit I found waiting.

"Oh... My... God..." Emily cried out as I rapidly flicked my fingertips and thrust my tongue.

Her hips pushed repeatedly into me as her heels pressed harder and harder against my back. Her walls began to clench and I felt her whole body begin to tremble as I relentlessly continued my assault. I reassessed my notion that I couldn't feel any better than I felt last night, making Emily writhe beneath me as I fucked her was officially the best feeling in the world.

She tensed and a loud cry echoed around the room as she came, but I didn't stop what I was doing, I wanted this to last as long as possible. I felt her body begin to relax so I quickly withdrew my tongue and resumed my repeated flicking across her clit before I forcefully pushed two fingers inside her. I curled them and pressed against her walls as I began to impatiently explore.

Emily moaned loudly when I grazed a particular spot so I rubbed harder and her body began to quake again. I didn't know if it was the after effects of her first orgasm or whether she was going to come again but I didn't care. All that mattered was that she was feeling good and I was the person responsible, I felt about a hundred feet tall.

Frantically I drove my fingers repeatedly into her, each time pressing harder against her as I met with greater and greater resistance as she clenched around them. Her fingernails dug deeper into my scalp and her legs gripped me more tightly.

"Shitting... hell..." she yelled as she convulsed against me and I felt her cunt clamp hard around my fingers.

She inhaled sharply as I sucked her clit and continued to flick my tongue across it teasing further aftershocks from her. I wanted to eat her alive but her body went limp and her hands gently pushed my head away.

"... no more... can't..."

Reluctantly I pulled away and gently removed my fingers. I kissed a slow, meandering path up her body as she lay panting beneath me. I waited until her eyes opened before I leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her mouth. When I broke away I pushed a strand of hair away from her face and smiled.

"One senseless fucking as promised." I stated confidently.

Emily laughed, "There was nothing senseless about that..."

"So it was worth the wait?" I questioned, I was fishing slightly but hey even if I said so myself that was one hell of a shag.

Her eyebrow raised, "Are you sure you've never done that before?"

I shook my head, "Definitely my first time."

Emily wrapped her arms around my neck and beamed at me, "Looks like I've bagged me a natural because I can safely say that was one of the most amazing fucks I've ever had."

I blushed slightly, "Yeah?"

"Top five easy, if I didn't want you to get too big headed I might even go as far as saying it was top three, but I might be a bit biased at the moment..." she replied playfully.

"So what do I have to do to get the number one spot?" I asked with a broad smile.

Emily kissed me, "Keep fucking me like that and it'll be yours in no time."

My chest puffed out, "Last night was incredible too."

Emily nodded in mock seriousness, "Of course it was, I'm a fantastic shag..."

I grinned at her, "Hmmm, not sure you're as good as me..."

She pulled me towards her, "Hey don't get too cocky, it might have been beginner's luck. I've got moves that you can only dream about."

I raised my eyebrow, "Is that a fact? Care to give me a demonstration?"

Emily flipped us and gave me a devilish smile, "No rest for the wicked..."

I sighed contentedly as she began to kiss a path down my body, wicked or not I could definitely get used to this.

* * *

><p><strong>Effy<strong>

I was about to ring the doorbell when I heard a cheery "hello love" behind me. I turned and smiled at Gina as she walked up the path.

"Hey Gina, I thought it was probably safe by now, but the house is quiet." I stated.

She smiled, "I woke up at the crack of dawn but I wanted to give them some time together. Honestly Effy, you should have seen her, if you thought she was bad last week it was nothing compared to how she was yesterday."

I smiled wryly, "Yeah, I gathered that from how snappy she was on the phone. Hopefully she's a lot more chilled out now."

Gina leaned in conspiratorially, "So last night was the big night then?"

I shrugged, "Naoms didn't actually say anything but it was obvious, even Cook worked it out."

"Ah I'm pleased for them, Emily is a lovely girl. So shall we risk it?" Gina asked as she put the key in the lock.

I grinned as I pictured us bursting in on them in the kitchen or something, "We should probably loudly announce our presence."

"Good idea," Gina nodded, "NAOMI, EMILY, WE'RE HOME."

Naomi's head popped out of the kitchen, "Jesus Christ Mum, you scared us half to death. What's with the shouting?"

I smirked at her, "We wanted to make sure we didn't interrupt anything."

"We're just having something to eat," Naomi saw my eyebrow raise, "food, not each other."

I followed Gina into the kitchen as she greeted the redhead who was positively glowing. I nodded hello.

"Emily love, so nice to see you again," she nodded her head towards Naomi, "Treated you alright did she?"

Emily smiled at Naomi who blushed slightly, "Yes thanks Gina, Naomi has been the perfect host apart from the fact I still seem to be waiting for a cup of tea."

"Shit, sorry Em, it'll be all stewed by now," Naomi uttered as she made her way to the cup resting on the side.

"Why don't you sit down and I'll make a pot," Gina said with a smile.

Naomi sat as close to Emily as she could and took her hand, "Thanks Mum."

I sat opposite and observed them, every other second Naomi reached over and touched the redhead for some reason, either to get something off her clothes or to rub away an imaginary smudge.

"Are you sure you don't want anything else?" she asked.

Emily shook her head, "I'm fine, I need to leave some space for lunch at my parents and you've already kept me later than I intended."

Naomi smiled, "I didn't hear any complaints earlier."

Emily kissed her, "Hmmm, I don't suppose you did."

"Do you really have to go?" Naomi said with a pout.

Emily laughed, "We've already been through this babe, it's one of their 'gatherings' and they'll kill me if I'm not there but I'd much rather spend the day with you if I could."

"Maybe I could come too?" Naomi offered.

I watched Emily's body tense up slightly, it was very subtle and Naomi didn't see but as my eyes met the redhead's I knew she'd seen me notice.

"I'll invite you round soon I promise, but I don't want the first time you meet my parents to be at a free for all, it's manic. I want them to be able to get to know you properly." Emily answered.

"Oh is this one of those charity things I keep reading about?" Gina asked as she put the pot down.

Emily nodded, "They're a pain in the arse, but we Fitches need to be seen to be doing the right thing."

I watched her as Gina began to question her some more, she was obviously glad of the subject change but every now and again she would glance nervously at me. Naomi, soppy twat that she was, didn't notice a thing because she was too busy staring adoringly at the redhead.

Once she had finished her tea she reluctantly got up, "I really need to go baby, I'm already running late."

Naomi huffed, "Alright, I'll see you out."

"Do you need a lift anywhere Emily?" Gina asked.

Emily pointed towards the door, "It's ok thanks Gina, I drove over last night. Come on you, walk me to the car."

We wandered into the lounge and twitched at the curtains as Naomi and Emily made their way to the road. The redhead put her overnight bag in the boot and turned to face Naomi with a broad smile. There was a short conversation before Naomi pressed her against the car and kissed her. Even from this distance we could see it quickly got quite heated. Eventually Emily pushed Naomi away and got in the driver's side. She wound down the window and pulled Naomi to her again for another kiss before she started the engine and drove off with a wave. Naomi stood rooted to the spot waving back madly until the redhead was obviously out of sight.

We quickly made our way back to the kitchen when we saw Naomi walking, or rather floating, up the path.

"What time's lunch Mum, I'm bloody starving." Naomi said as she plonked herself back down.

Gina gave her a knowing look, "I'm sure you are. About three as normal?"

Naomi grinned, "Great, I can probably last until then."

"Glad to hear it, will Cook be round?" Gina replied.

Naomi shook her head, "Nah, apparently he's busy today."

I stared quizzically at her, "When's Cook ever too busy for Gina's Sunday lunch?"

Naomi shrugged, "Don't shoot the messenger, I texted him and that was the response I got."

Hmmmm, I had a feeling I knew exactly where he was today but I let it drop, I was far more interested in giving Naomi a grilling. I motioned to Gina to bugger off and I'd fill her in later, over the years we'd developed quite an effective form of telepathy.

"Right, I'm going to do some gardening so I'll leave you and Effy alone." Gina replied with a wink as she opened the back door.

Once she was gone I raised my eyebrow at Naomi, "Well?"

"Well what?" Naomi replied.

I snorted, "Even without my keen powers of observation, it's obvious what you've been up to."

She grinned at me, "I really don't have a clue what you're on about."

"Oh for fuck's sake Naomi, stop being a such a knob." I responded huffily.

"Emily came round for dinner, which I lovingly prepared from scratch I might add, we drank some champagne and then we went to bed. This morning we got up, had a shower and you've just seen her leave to go to her parents." she informed me.

My eyes narrowed, she was never normally this cagey, "Naomi Campbell, I want the bloody details, how many times, who did what to whom, were you nervous?"

"Alright, in reverse order, yes a bit at first, lots of things were done by both of us and once last night and twice, no wait three times, this morning, I almost forgot the shower, " She tutted and shook her head, "God how could I forget the shower."

"Jesus, no wonder you've got such a shit eating grin this morning. What's 'lots of things' supposed to mean when it's at home?" I continued to question.

Naomi smiled mysteriously, seriously this was like pulling teeth.

"So did you, you know..." I pushed my tongue out and motioned towards her crotch.

"Oh yeah." she replied with relish.

I was a bit surprised, I know Naomi had been nervous about doing that, Jesus you should have heard the conversation she had with Cook about it, excruciating doesn't even come close.

"And it didn't bother you at all?" I asked.

Naomi shook her head, "I know I was a bit worried but when it came down to it I couldn't get enough, it was fucking fantastic. Seriously Eff, Emily had to physically push me off her otherwise I'd still be doing it now."

I smiled, "Well, well, well, so now you're a fully fledged member of the muff munching club."

Naomi wiggled her eyebrows, "I'm its star turn, Emily said it was one of the best fucks she'd ever had."

"That good eh? It never really did a thing for me but maybe that's because I'm not gay..." I stopped as Naomi's jaw dropped.

"When did you go down on a girl?" she asked incredulously.

I shrugged, "After Freddie left me I thought I'd give women a try so I got really drunk one night and attempted to screw one of my house mates. It was ok but nothing earth shattering and all it proved was I liked cock."

I saw the realisation dawn on her face, "Oh God, that's why Amy never liked me? She thought I was shagging you which is why you weren't interested? I could never understand why she thought you were into girls in the first place."

"Might be because I told her you were my girlfriend which is why what had happened between us could never happen again." I said cheekily.

"You did what?" Naomi spluttered.

I held up my hands, "What else was I supposed to say? She followed me around like a crazy stalker, it was seriously hampering my ability to pull."

Naomi glared at me, "So that's why all of your housemates kept insisting I was gay?"

I snorted, "To be fair Naoms, it was hardly wide of the mark was it?"

"I suppose not, but it still pissed me off." she conceded grudgingly as Gina came back in.

"What pissed you off love?" she asked.

Naomi pointed at me, "Effy told her housemates at uni I was her girlfriend so one of them would stop pestering her."

Gina started to laugh, "Oh Effy..."

"Mum," Naomi whined, "It really wound me up."

Gina shook her head, "Honestly Naomi, lighten up. I think the fact you've clearly spend most of the last 15 hours shagging Emily means they were spot on don't you?"

I looked questioningly, "In a way, you could say I was actually doing you a favour..."

"Oh piss right off Effy, don't try to put your spin on it. Just because I'm perfectly happy admitting I love fucking Emily now doesn't mean I wanted to be outed then." Naomi scoffed.

I turned to Gina who was smiling broadly at her daughter, "You heard her Gina, she _loves_ fucking Emily _and_ they did it four times. What do you think? Was I doing her a favour?"

Gina nudged Naomi, "Just think if only you admitted it at the time you wouldn't have been so grumpy all these years."

"Oh fuck off the pair of you, I'm not grumpy." Naomi said sulkily.

I winked at Gina, "Not now you're not, but that's because you screwed Emily."

Naomi suddenly smiled, "Today I'm going to rise above it and nothing is going to put me in a bad mood. I got to have tons of mind blowing sex with an incredibly sexy, incredibly beautiful, fucking goddess of a woman, what did you two losers spend last night doing?"

"Had to listen to a load of women moaning about how useless their husbands were," Gina mumbled.

"Had an early night with a book, not even a very good one." I confirmed.

Naomi smiled smugly, "I rest my case."

Gina and I sighed, no matter how much we teased we had to concede Naomi had a point, "Fair enough, you win."

She patted my cheeks and grinned, "Oh believe me Effy, I already know that."

I rolled my eyes, she was going to be even more insufferable from now on, "Right, so tell me all about your magnificent performance in the shower."

Hey, if you can't beat them, you might as well join them.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily<strong>

"It makes me HAAAAPPPPY, con tequila it feels fiiiiiiiiine, Con tequila when the doors are opened, and con tequila when they're CAAALLLING TIIIIIMMMEE..." I belted out as I turned up the radio.

Except it wasn't tequila making me happy, my current state of elation had nothing to do with drink or drugs and everything to do with a certain blonde. I grinned inanely, ah Naomi 'fucking gorgeous, shit hot in bed' Campbell I salute you. Maybe her new nickname wasn't quite as catchy as Hottie McNicearse, but it was just, if not more, fitting.

Jesus Christ, talk about landing on your feet. The woman was perfect, absolutely bloody perfect. I'd thought I'd struck gold by finding someone who was intelligent, funny, passionate and bloody stunning to boot but now to cap it all I find that not only is she all those things she's phenomenal in the sack too. Died and gone to heaven doesn't even come close.

I slowed down and motioned for the man to cross the road, he nodded at me so I wound down the window, "You're welcome, have a lovely day."

He stared at me like I was mad but I didn't care, today the world was a wonderful place. Ok so maybe I was a bit over the top, but if you'd had the morning I'd just had you'd find it hard not to be, believe me.

I wasn't trying to flatter Naomi when I said she'd given me one of the best fucks of my life, it seriously was. In fact, if I'm really honest it might already be the best. But it was _definitely_ the most outstanding first shag with someone I'd ever had, I wasn't sure I'd ever clicked with anyone the way I did with Naomi.

I slammed on the brakes as someone cut me up, normally that would be my cue to repeatedly beep my horn and call them a cunt, let's just say the term road rage could have easily been invented for me. But not today, today I simply smiled and gave them a cheery wave. It was quite funny actually because that seemed to fuck with their head far more than a violent outburst, I'll have to remember that in future.

I turned the radio down when I reached the outskirts of the village where my parents lived. If Naomi really wanted to meet some right-wing Tory tossers she could do a lot worse than start here. It had a neighbourhood committee that produced a monthly news letter which was full of middle class bollocks about Crispin's gap year or the fact that there was a 'youth crime wave' because Mrs Fosenby had some apples stolen from her garden.

Naturally they treated Mum and Dad with suspicion because they were 'new money' and a bit ostentatious in everyone's eyes. I'd be the first to admit my parents weren't exactly restrained but they weren't as vulgar as some of the villagers made out. Personally I thought it was jealousy because they'd bought the biggest house and funnily enough no one ever seemed to mind when they managed to get James May or Carol Vorderman to open their stupid summer fetes.

I signalled and pulled up to the gates, the camera trained on the car and they silently clicked open allowing me to make my way up the driveway. Maybe I had been a bit economical with the truth when Naomi questioned me, yes the property was Georgian, but I suppose it was more of a manor than a house. I quickly checked the other parked cars, good I was late but it was still ok. I grabbed my handbag from the passenger seat and made my way to the door. It was flung open and a stern looking Katie greeted me.

"Where the fuck have you been? You're nearly an hour late, luckily for you they're not here yet." she hissed.

I grinned, "Sorry, been a bit busy."

Katie looked unimpressed, "Hmmm, so you finally got Speedy Gonzales into the sack?"

I smiled, "Yep, and the shower, we've been fucking all morning."

"So I'm guessing from your self satisfied face it was worth it?" Katie quizzed.

I nodded, "Oh yeah. Seriously unbelievable."

She shrugged, "I'm surprised, I thought it'd be all awkward and clumsy, seeing as it was the first time."

I grinned again, "Nope, Naomi took to it like a duck to water, lucky old me."

I was about to walk in when Katie stopped me "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Shit." I reached into my bag and took out the plain gold band, I slipped it on my left hand as I followed her inside.

Katie stared at me, "Just to let you know Mum is at her bonkers new age best today, she's really turning it on."

"That's all I need. _Emily, lateness is a sign of a disorganised mind_." I mimicked.

Katie laughed, "She's going to offer to declutter your soul again."

I rolled my eyes, "Maybe I should tell her exactly why I was late, that might shut her up."

Katie looked pityingly at me, "No it wouldn't, she'd start giving you advice about how your love making could be more fulfilled."

My face contorted, "Oh God yeah, I fucking hate these things, she's always such a dick."

We walked into the room and immediately Mum came over and air kissed me, "Emily, you're here at last darling."

"Hi Mum, wouldn't miss it for the world. It's for charity and we all have to do our bit." I replied loudly.

"Where the hell have you been?" she hissed out of the side of her mouth.

"Stayed at a friend's last night." I hissed back.

"Well talk about this later, but you can't be so irresponsible all the time Emily." she continued under her breath.

I spluttered, "Jesus Mum, I hardly think you could call me irresponsible."

"I said later. Alan, darling, it's been too long." She smiled falsely and wafted away.

I glared after her retreating form, "Seriously, where does she get off? So I turned up a bit late, Jesus I haven't been out all night in ages"

Katie patted my arm, "I know babe but you know what she's like."

"I mean honestly, there's no harm done..." I stopped mid sentence when I heard a familiar laugh.

I turned around and my heart nearly stopped when I saw Cook chatting away to some of the other guests, "What the fuck is he doing here?"

Katie looked sheepish, "We've been spending a bit of time together and he said he wanted to meet some of the celebs."

"But Katie, he's Naomi's best friend. He _can't_ be here." I stated.

She stared at me incredulously, "You still haven't told her? I thought you were going to do it last night."

Now it was my turn to look sheepish, "I intended to honestly, but we kind of got side tracked."

Katie's eyebrow raised, "Hmmm, your tongue down her throat side tracked?"

"More of a my fingers inside her diversion really." I said with a grin.

Katie rolled her eyes, "I really don't believe you."

I was about to reply when Cook saw me and bounded over, he kissed me on the cheek and whistled as he pulled away, "Emilio, how fuckin loaded are you? Naoms is gonna shit a brick when she sees this."

I tutted, "It's our parents house and I've already told her they're well off."

"Well off? This room is almost bigger than my flat. Believe me babe, no matter what you think you told Naomi, she ain't expecting this." Cook replied incredulously.

I frowned, "Maybe I need to prepare her a bit more?"

He nodded, "I would darlin, otherwise she's going to combust on the spot."

"Thanks for the warning." I stated ruefully, Naomi getting a shock was the last thing I needed.

He winked, "So how was last night?"

Seriously? Did Naomi announce it or something? "Dinner was lovely thanks."

He laughed, "And what about after dinner?"

I glared at Katie who shrugged, "Don't look at me, apparently it was obvious."

Cook nudged me, "Come on, we both know you and blondie were going to do it. Fuck's sake, that's why I had to endure that agonising conversation..."

He stopped and I raised my eyebrow, "What conversation?"

Cook looked around the room, "Um, Naomi might have asked me for a bit of advice about, you know, doing stuff to a girl."

I paused until we made eye contact again, "Believe me Cook, Naomi doesn't need any help in that department whatsoever."

He chuckled, "That's my girl."

I winked, "Actually I think you'll find she's my girl..."

I spotted James shuffling over like his limbs were made of lead, honestly he could make lying still look like a supreme effort.

I squeezed his bicep, "Hello brother dearest, still no girlfriend then?"

He smiled sarcastically, "So you finally got into what's her face's knickers?"

I grinned at him, "Fortunately most of the time Naomi wasn't wearing any."

He scowled, "Whatever, smug bitch. Where's Mum? I've just seen the car pull up and she asked me to tell her when they arrived."

Shit, what was I going to do now?

I waved my hand, "She's over there somewhere."

I turned back to find Katie staring at me wildly as Cook folded his arms.

His eyes narrowed and his gaze fell to my wedding ring, "I'm guessing Naomi doesn't have a clue?"

I took a deep breath, "It's not what it looks like, I can explain..."

He laughed coldly, "This should be good."

I was about to speak when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, I turned and smiled as I hugged him back and gave him a kiss, "Hey sweetheart, good journey?"

He nodded and stared suspiciously at Cook, "Danny, this is Cook, he's a friend of mine. Cook this is Danny."

"Alright." they both gruffly said at each other but I could see Cook was still confused.

Well here goes nothing.

"Cook," I paused, "Danny's my son."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I have already said this to some of you if you brought it up in a review but for the benefit of others, Danny isn't an adult. I wrote it deliberately to make it seem that maybe Emily was married to him so it would be more of a twist but hopefully (she says confidently) from now on he'll seem much more like a little boy.**

**Also, how could I forget the utter cock from s3 of the same name? But I got it in to my head when I was planning this story that Emily's son was called Danny and it stuck, so no he isn't based in any way on the stupid footballer.**

**I'm sure you'll appreciate an explanation early doors so that's what I've tried to do, but there are a few more twists to come.**

**Hope you like the direction this is going in and don't mind a few more angsty chapters but as ever let me know.**

**Apart from the first part I think this is mostly filler until the explosive Naomi finds out chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cook<strong>

"Bollocks!" I said as another piece of toast fell to the floor.

I was fucking sick of staring at the same four walls but I hadn't been brave enough to go out in over week, not since I'd been over to Katie and Emily's parent's house. Although to be fair calling it a house was a bit of a piss take, it was massive. Set in it's own grounds, swimming pool, tennis court, fifty million bedrooms...

I sighed, there was no way after what happened I could face Naoms and definitely not Effy. I was a shit liar at the best of times but even though Emily pleaded with me to keep it to myself I still felt awful. Naomi was my best mate, we'd stuck together through thick and thin and now here I was keeping something huge from her. I thought back, Jesus, talk about a shocker.

_"Danny's my son." _

_I looked down at the boy gripping Emily's thighs, he stared back suspiciously. _

_I was relieved when Katie stepped in, "hey, how's my favourite nephew?"_

_Danny rolled his eyes "Auntie Katie, I'm your only nephew."_

_Katie ruffled his hair, "Which is why you're my favourite."_

_Emily smiled at him, "Grandma and Grandad are dying to hear about your holiday."_

_His face lit up, "Mummy, it was sooo cool, we saw dolphins and everything."_

_"Well sweetheart, why don't you go and tell them all about it?" Emily suggested._

_He frowned, "Don't you want to hear?"_

_Emily reached down and stroked his cheek, "I promise you can tell me everything later but I need to speak to Cook first."_

_His frown deepened and he glared at me, "Ok, but you promised."_

_"Danny, I really want to hear all your news and later you'll have my undivided attention." Emily stated._

_It seemed enough for the kid and his smile returned as he ran off "GRANDMAAAAA, I'm back."_

_Emily turned to me with a concerned face, "why don't we go somewhere a bit quieter?"_

_I nodded and followed her down a corridor until she opened a door before she motioned me through. Seriously? A full size fucking snooker table?_

_I glanced around before my gaze fell back to the nervous looking redhead, "Cook, I don't know where to start..."_

_"Beginning might help love." I said slightly sarcastically._

_"You remember in the pub? When we played I've never ever and I confessed I'd slept with a friend of mine, JJ, as a favour for his sixteenth birthday?" she started._

_I nodded._

_"Well, it turns out I got a present in return. We were careful but something must have gone wrong with the condom because a few months later I found out I was pregnant." she half smiled weakly at me._

_"No question of you getting rid of it?" _

_Jesus Cook, what a fucking horrible thing to ask. "Sorry, I didn't mean that, it's just a bit of a shock."_

_Emily shrugged, "How do you think I felt? It wasn't exactly in my plans to have a baby a few months after I turned 17, but no, there was never any question I would get an abortion."_

_I pinched the bridge of my nose, "And what about the wedding ring? Are you married too?"_

_She grimaced slightly, "I was, when Danny was about a year old JJ started to get headaches but he put off going to the doctor because he thought it was just the stress of juggling having a small child with his A levels. By the time we realised it was serious it was already too late to save him. So we got married before he died to make things less complicated. His parents thought we were in a relationship, they didn't know I was gay and although it sounds stupid, it's been easier to keep up the pretence."_

_My eyes widened, "So they still think you and JJ were love's young dream?"_

_She nodded sheepishly, "They're good people Cook. I did love JJ, very much, but as a friend. They'd lost their only son, why pile on further misery by letting them know their grandson, the only link they had to JJ, was a mistake that arrived from a favour."_

_I shook my head, "Jesus, and they have no idea you're a muff muncher?"_

_Emily shrugged again, "maybe they do but they've never said anything, so whenever they're around I make sure I wear the ring and we all pretend that JJ and I would still be together if he were alive."_

_"And what about Danny? Does he understand anything? How old is he?" I questioned._

_"He's nearly seven and yes I've sat him down and told him all about his Daddy and how he was my best friend and very special to me. But he also knows that Mummy likes kissing girls and Nana and Gramps don't know that. He's incredibly bright so he understands a lot more than people give him credit for sometimes." Emily explained patiently._

_I exhaled deeply, "Jesus Christ. This is a total head fuck..."_

_Emily stared at me, "I know it's a lot to take in, which is why I need to be the one to tell Naomi."_

_I shook my head, "Oh no, you can't expect me to keep something like this from her."_

_"Please Cook, I know it's a massive favour but she can't find out from anyone else, she'd never forgive me. All I'm asking is for a bit more time, please." the redhead pleaded._

_I stared at her as she looked back beseechingly, she was right Naoms would go ape if she found out second hand about this but she was my best mate, how could I not tell her?_

_"I'm not saying yes, but how much time?" I asked cautiously._

_"A couple of days at most, I promise." Emily said in relief._

_We stood in silence for a while as I contemplated my options._

_I shook my head again, "Fine against my better judgement I'll agree to keep it a secret, but you have to tell her soon."_

_Emily smiled gratefully, "Thank you so much Cook, this means the world, honestly."_

_I mumbled something in response and hoped I wouldn't live to regret this._

* * *

><p>I was brought out of my recollection by a succession of loud bangs on the front door. "Cook, open the fucking door."<p>

Shit, it was Effy. I crouched down as low as I could and hoped she'd go away.

"Cook, I know you're in there, I saw you trying to hide. Let me in you stupid prick." she continued.

I panicked, if she'd seen me she wouldn't go anywhere but I couldn't face her, "I'm not well, very contagious."

She paused, "Why? What have you got?"

"Errr, the flu, been really sick with it all week," I croaked in what I hoped was a convincing manner.

The letterbox opened, "Really? I thought it might have been an STD you caught off that skank Katie Fitch."

Oh bollocks, so she knew I'd been banging the twin, but it was better she thought that was why I was avoiding her, "Dunno what you mean."

Even through the door I sensed her sceptical look, "Cook, I know you've been shagging Katie, so stop being a fuckwit and open the God damn door before I kick it in."

Reluctantly I got up and opened it, Effy strode in and peered at me carefully, "Flu my fucking arse. You didn't come round on Friday so I knew you were avoiding me for a reason."

I shrugged, "Guilty as charged, I didn't think you'd be too happy."

"I'm not over the moon about it but that's no excuse to stop seeing me. Naomi and I have been worried, that's all." she said more gently.

I averted my gaze and hoped she hadn't seen me flinch slightly when blondie was mentioned, "Yeah, well, you know me. Always thinking with my dick. So do you want a beer or something?"

Effy paused and I felt her eyes boring into me, "There's something else isn't there? Something you're not telling me."

I glanced up quickly and snorted, "Don't be stupid, what else would I be hiding?"

Her eyebrow raised, "James..."

Shit, now I was in trouble, why couldn't I just shut the fuck up?

"Tell me what you know." she demanded.

I laughed nervously, "Honestly Eff, I don't know anything."

She walked over and stood in front of me, "Is it something to do with Naomi?"

I flinched again.

"Aha, I saw that. Is it something to do with the Fitch gathering last weekend?" she questioned.

My head flew up, "How the fuck..."

Effy smiled wryly, "I knew exactly where you were as soon as Naomi said you weren't coming for Sunday lunch. So it's got something to do with Emily too."

I desperately tried to avoid catching her eye but I knew I was only delaying the inevitable, I was already close to breaking point.

Effy stared at me and a look of understanding passed across her face, "Oh my God, you know what Emily's secret is don't you, the thing she hasn't told Naomi yet?"

My eyes nearly bulged out of my head, "Seriously Effy? You knew? Thank Christ I'm not the only one keeping stuff from Naomi. Emily begged me to let her tell Naoms about Danny, but she still hasn't come clean."

Effy looked puzzled, "Who's Danny?"

I stared at her, "Emily's kid, the big secret?"

"Emily's got a CHILD?" Effy said.

"You said you knew..." I stated indignantly.

Effy shook her head, "I knew she was keeping something from Naoms, but I didn't know what it was. I can't believe you agreed not to tell her, this is huge Cook."

"I can't believe you tricked me." I accused as I pointed my finger at her.

Effy snorted, "Don't be such a tit, you were on the verge of breaking anyway. So that's the real reason you disappeared off the face of the earth?"

I nodded, "I knew I wouldn't be able to keep it a secret and I said to Emily I'd give her time to confess everything."

The brunette frowned, "Naomi's been working really hard so I'm not sure how much they've seen each other. It's not exactly something you want to send in a text is it? 'Hi Naomi, see you at 8, oh by the way did I forget to mention I have a son? Love you. Emily."

I shrugged, "Suppose not but she's already had over a week and now we both know I'm not sure how much longer we can keep it from Naomi."

"Right, first off get me that beer and tell me everything." Effy ordered.

I nodded, "And then what?"

Effy sighed, "And then, I think I need to pay Emily a visit, don't you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi<strong>

I yawned loudly, I was absolutely knackered. Mandy's big project was in phase two and that meant stupidly long hours at the office for me. I wouldn't care so much if she actually made the same effort, but oh no Mandy still found time to socialise and go on another 'research trip' with Selina. When I moaned about it Mandy rolled her eyes and simply explained that the reason I had to work 10 times harder than her was because she was the boss and I was the useless dogsbody. How the hell I stopped myself from slapping her and telling her to stick her job I don't know.

Well actually that was a lie, I knew exactly why I didn't do it. I needed the job if I wanted to spoil Emily and treating the redhead like she was a Goddess had become my new raison d'être. I tried to see her as often as I could, which admittedly had been a lot less than I'd have liked over the past week or so and each time I liked to do something romantic. It didn't have to be anything big, a flower I'd picked or some other silly thing that made me think of her, but I never turned up empty handed. Emily teased me saying that she'd loved the way I was always attentive but she should have let me get into her knickers much sooner if she'd known it would make me that much more thoughtful, but it wasn't just about sex. Ever since we'd slept together I'd felt our connection deepen, and I knew Emily felt it too, no matter how much she teased me otherwise, it was like adding another dimension to an already amazing thing.

Before you reach for the sick bucket let's get something quite clear. It wasn't _just_ about the fact we were shagging now, but my God that helped a lot. Seriously, the woman was insatiable and I for one wasn't complaining that Emily Fitch couldn't seem to get enough of me. The only problem I had was because I'd been working longer hours all we'd managed since last weekend were snatched moments with just enough time for a quickie. I wanted to spend far more time luxuriating in the redhead but it was still a hell of a lot better than nothing.

Take yesterday for example, I hadn't seen Emily over the weekend so I made sure I took a proper lunch break to spend time with her. I knew the shop might be busy but I went along with the intention of giving her a helping hand. As soon as I saw the look she gave me when I walked in I knew a helping hand of an entirely different kind was all she was thinking about. Luckily Katie was there so Emily told her she'd be half an hour before she whisked me upstairs. I definitely went back to work with a spring in my step after that and it pissed Mandy off all day that I was in such a good mood. It wasn't even dented in the slightest when she handed me a massive pile of photocopying and told me she'd need me to stay until 10. I smiled sweetly and said it'd be no problem.

But even getting 30 minutes together was quite rare at the moment and so I was really looking forward to the fact we had a proper date arranged for tonight. We talked about going out for dinner but in the end Emily said she'd cook for us, the weird thing was she wanted to come over to my place. When I'd questioned her she said it was because we got more privacy there, which I supposed was true but as I'd only been to hers once it still puzzled me a bit. But to be honest I didn't care where we were as long as we got some time together.

I smiled to myself, something that didn't go unnoticed by Mandy, "What is the matter with you these days? Aren't I working you hard enough?"

I had to play this carefully, I didn't want her to pile anything else on me which might mean I had to cancel with Emily, "I was just thinking how interesting the work is these days, lots of variety."

She looked at me strangely, "Hmmm, right I need you to run an errand. Go and pick up my dry cleaning."

A fucking please once in a while wouldn't go amiss but inside I was grinning, because it meant I could pop in and see Emily, "Where's the ticket?"

Mandy threw it at me dismissively, "Hurry up back as there are some notes I need typing urgently and you'll have to give them to me before I leave. You did remember I said I was going out tonight?"

What am I your wife? "It's my job to remember Mandy."

She clapped her hands together, "Chop, chop then Naomi."

I waited until I left the building before I allowed myself to smile and quickly made my way to the shop, I pushed open the door, good it was quiet. Emily was facing away from me busily wiping down the work surface and was humming quietly to herself. I tiptoed over to the counter.

"Who do I have to screw around here to get a cup of coffee?" I asked cheekily.

Emily turned slowly and smiled, "Err, that would be me."

I paused, "Nah, you're not really my type. Have you got a sister?"

She walked over to the counter with her eyebrow raised, "I have actually but we're identical, although I'm much better at knowing exactly what women want."

I pulled her into a long sensual kiss, "Is that right? Well, I guess you'll have to do then."

"What are you doing here? Oh no, you don't have to work late do you? Because I've been looking forward to tonight all week." Emily said with a frown.

I shook my head, "Don't panic babe, we're still very much on. I just wanted to warn you I might be a little bit late as Bob has just given me a load of notes to type up."

Emily sighed, "Good because I really need to talk to you about something."

My brow furrowed, this wasn't the first time Emily had mentioned needing to talk to me but we hadn't had much time to discuss anything, oh alright, we could have made time I suppose but there always seemed something better to do.

"Don't look so worried baby, it's nothing bad." she said soothingly as I chewed my lip.

I nodded, "Ok, so I should be finished by seven, where should I pick you up?"

"Well I should easily be finished with my ex by then so why don't I text you?" Emily said cautiously.

My eyes narrowed, "Oh yeah I almost forgot, you're going for a drink with the 'sexually adventurous ex' tonight aren't you?"

Emily looked warningly at me, "Naomi, don't start. We've already discussed this and if I have to have a quick drink with her to stop her pestering me then that's what I'll do. There's nothing for you to be jealous about."

"You're not going to have sex with her are you?" I asked with a pout.

"Naomi! For fuck's sake, I met her a couple of times after we'd split up for a shag. It was way before you came on the scene." Emily said exasperatedly.

I frowned, "I know, but she doesn't know that it's just a drink. What if she hits on you?"

Emily gently stroked my cheek, "Then I'll very clearly explain that I'm with someone else now, someone whom I love very much and who caters superbly for any sexual needs I might have."

"I suppose that's ok." I said sulkily, "but sex with her was still all exciting and stuff."

Emily tipped my chin and stared directly at me, "Firstly, you know yesterday lunchtime?"

I couldn't help smiling, "The quickie?"

Emily nodded, "miles better than any sex I ever had with her."

Now I was actively grinning, "Really?"

"Yeah, and I'm very much looking forward to taking a lot longer tonight to see if we can't get that coveted top spot in the bag." she whispered huskily as she kissed me.

My eyes closed and I moaned softly, "Hmmm."

"Secondly, I don't know how many more times I can say this, but you are the most gorgeous, sexy woman in the world I've ever met and not just now, but ever."

I smiled, "Go on to the third."

She stared at me, "who says there was a third?"

I looked at her, "There's always a third. Not that the first two weren't good enough on their own."

She stared at me with a knowing twinkle, "Thirdly, I'm more than happy to discuss ways for us to be more adventurous anytime you want."

I gulped as my mouth dried up, "Well I suppose that's the rest of my working day taken care of then."

Like I said, it wasn't _all_ about the shagging, buy boy it really helped in so many ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Effy<strong>

I walked round the corner and immediately ducked out of sight as I saw Naomi positively bound out of the shop. She paused and muttered something to herself before sending a text. I guessed from the broad grin that appeared on her face when the reply arrived it was from Emily. I sighed loudly and felt even more awful.

I'd known Naomi such a long time and I'd never seen her as happy as she was at the moment. Normally I was fiercely protective of both my best friends and woe betide anyone who threatened to hurt them in any way. But the fact I knew there was a massive skeleton in Emily's closet which could potentially ruin things with Naomi didn't make me angry, it made me incredibly sad. I know Cook felt the same way which is why he was prepared to keep Danny's presence a secret until the redhead had the opportunity to tell Naomi herself.

I made sure Naomi was nowhere to be seen and walked quickly over to the shop. I took a deep breath and pushed the door.

"Sorry we're closed, oh hi Effy. You've just missed Naomi." Emily said brightly.

I nodded, "I waited until she left, it wasn't her I wanted to speak to..."

"You wanted to speak to me?" she paused and a look of realisation dawned on her face, "Oh..."

I stared at her, "Oh indeed..."

She looked sheepish, "So you've spoken to Cook?"

I nodded again, "Don't be mad at him, he did his best to keep out of our way. It just got a bit harder as the 'couple of days' turned into over a week."

Emily blushed, "I'm not angry at him at all. I realise what I asked of him was a huge favour, especially as he doesn't really know me from Adam."

"Only now you've put both of us in a very difficult position, Naomi is our best mate, she'd die if she knew we'd kept something like this from her. In her mind it would be a betrayal of the worst kind." I replied sternly.

The redhead's shoulders sagged, "I really am sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen and I _am_ going to tell Naomi tonight. I promise she won't find out from me either you or Cook knew anything."

I shrugged, "I'm not sure a promise from you counts for anything, you haven't exactly been great at keeping them so far."

Emily looked at me with a sad expression, "I know, you must really hate me."

I sighed and sat down, "I don't hate you, I don't like the predicament you've put me in, but honestly I think you and Naomi are great together. She's never been this happy."

The redhead smiled wanly, "Neither have I. Do you fancy a coffee?"

I nodded, "Milk, two sugars."

Emily made the coffees and sat opposite me. We sipped them, both unsure where to start.

"I got pregnant the only time I slept with a guy, most people think it's stupidity on someone's part but it isn't always the case. I had a good future ahead of me, I was lined up to go to university and I know that isn't the be all and end all but I could have had a career. Instead I had a baby and Danny became my biggest priority. That's when I started the business, it meant I could work but still be there for him. Then JJ was diagnosed with a brain tumour and we all knew he wasn't going to make it. I worried constantly about how I was going to tell Danny that his Dad wouldn't be around. To be honest it broke my heart, JJ was such a good person, someone Danny could have learnt a lot from, you know?" Emily stated.

"It must have been hard." I stated.

Emily shrugged, "Yeah, in some ways it was. But it was pretty good in others, and I'd never change anything, well maybe JJ still being alive but not the rest of it. I've got Danny and sometimes I can't believe I'm responsible for bringing such a wonderful little boy into the world, every day he surprises me."

I smiled, "So how come you are so reticent to tell Naomi?"

Emily paused and I was worried I'd offended her.

"When I met Naomi, I don't know, I felt an instant connection" she started falteringly, "the more I got to know her the more I liked her. In the past it's caused problems when I've told girlfriends I'm a Mum, some of them just didn't want kids as part of the package, others didn't like the fact that there was someone else who was going to be the focus of my attention and sometimes they just viewed me differently afterwards. I wasn't sexy Emily who they wanted to fuck, I was mumsy Emily who they could only cuddle. I suppose I didn't want Naomi to stop seeing me as someone she lusted after and if I'm totally honest it feels good just to be plain old Emily again, not Danny's Mum."

I raised my eyebrow, "Oh come on, you're a milf,"

She laughed.

"Well I don't necessarily want to, but I know Naomi would ever describe you as plain old anything, she's crazy about you. Emily, I'm not sure how she'll react to you having a kid, maybe she might be a bit jealous there's someone else important in your life, who knows? But I'm damn sure of one thing, she'll be deeply upset you haven't been honest with her." I said gently.

She sighed, "I know she will. Look I know it's stupid, but I suppose part of me hoped I could put it off for as long as possible."

I snorted, "Seriously? What were you planning to do, wheel Danny out on his 18th Birthday and shout surprise!"

"Not exactly..." she stopped and smiled ruefully, "maybe I just wanted to wait until the honeymoon period was over. The sex is fucking spectacular."

I smirked, "Yeah, so I'm told."

She blushed, "Honestly Effy, I'm not inexperienced by a long chalk but I've never felt the way I do with Naomi, the minute she walks in the room I want to rip her clothes off and do unspeakably dirty things to her."

"There is such a thing as too much information you know?" I respond with a smile.

"Sorry, I figured she'd talk to you about these things." Emily said shyly.

I rolled my eyes, "She does, frankly it's causing me to be quite envious. But we're digressing."

"Yeah, I know. Like I said I'll tell her about Danny tonight." she checked her watch, "But first I have an uncomfortable meeting with an ex to deal with."

My lips quirked, "Oh is this the sexually adventurous one? Naomi's been stressing about it."

Emily shook her head, "Hope it's not too much information, but honestly, Naomi has absolutely nothing to worry about. Mandy was open minded for sure, but sex with her wasn't a patch on what I have with Naomi."

I got up, "Right, I'll let you get on and I'm glad we talked. I'll just be happy when the truth is out in the open and I promise I'll do everything I can to help if, sorry when, Naomi freaks."

She smiled gratefully, "Thanks I'd really appreciate that."

Emily showed me to the door and I gave her a hug, I wasn't always that demonstrative but I really liked the redhead especially because of the effect she had on Naomi.

"I'm sure it'll all be fine." I stated as I left.

She sighed, "I love Naomi a lot and I don't want to lose her."

"She loves you too and I think she might be a bit surprised about Danny but she'll get over it. I'll see you soon yeah?" I replied with a smile.

Emily nodded, "I hope so, bye Effy."

I walked away feeling a lot more positive than when I arrived, maybe everything would be ok. I made my way to the bus stop and got my phone out of my bag to send a text. One missed call and an answer phone message. I went to voicemail.

_You have one new message..._

_Hi Eff, it's me. Did you catch up with Cook? I'm not worried exactly, but he has been behaving strangely. Anyway, give me a quick ring or text back when you get this. I can't believe Mandy has got me working late. As usual she's fucking off out, meeting up with an ex girlfriend or something and she wants me to bring the minutes of the meeting we've just had with some clients to the bloody bar. Hopefully, I'll still be alert enough to spend time with Emily. Got to go, speak to you later._

Something clicked and I shook my head, surely it was too much of a coincidence? I mean the chances of it being the same Mandy were remote right? Jesus, I sodding well hoped so, otherwise tonight might be explosive in more ways than one.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This is the chapter where Naomi finds out about Danny, hope it meets expectations but let me know what you all think.**

**As always, I really appreciate all the rewiews. **

* * *

><p><strong>Emily<strong>

I drummed my fingers on the table and ran through various scenarios again. Ever since Effy had called into the shop my mind had been on overdrive as I tried to find the best way to tell Naomi about Danny.

_Naomi, there's something I need to tell you, I have a son, he's called Danny and he's nearly seven._

Well it was straight to the point I suppose but then again so was a punch in the face, it was too direct.

_Naomi, do you remember I told you I slept with JJ? It was his sixteenth birthday present? Well, you see, the thing is we used protection but the condom must have split or something. I got pregnant and I decided to have the baby. So nine months later I had a little boy, Danny, he's nearly seven now..._

Zzzzzzzzz, Jesus Christ I nearly put myself to sleep with that long ramble, I doubt Naomi would be able to stay awake for the important bit either. I sighed loudly. Try again Emily.

_Naomi, there's someone else important in my life..._

Don't be so bloody stupid, that's the easiest way to make her assume I'm married or something. Fucking hell, was I ever going to find the right way to break it to her? I jumped as my phone vibrated on the table. It was Naomi texting me, she'd been sending them ever since she left the shop earlier. I read it and in spite of my inner turmoil I couldn't help smiling. I quickly composed a reply.

_Babe, you don't have to text me every time you think of something else, although I must say I'm impressed with your imagination ;) _

_I'm up for anything, well almost, so let's wait until later and discuss it then, preferably when we're in bed... X_

I pressed send, with a smug grin on my face.

"Someone's looking very pleased with themselves." Mandy said as she walked up.

I hastily put my phone away, and let her kiss me on the cheek.

"Sorry I'm a bit late, although it seems you weren't bored waiting for me." she said with a raised eyebrow as she sat down.

I rearranged my facial features and tried to look innocent, "I was just texting Katie."

Mandy clicked her fingers and got a waiter to come over, "Scotch on the rocks, and is it still vodka?"

I nodded, "That would be fine thanks."

She ushered the waiter away, "Well go on then, I'd like it today if possible."

I rolled my eyes, "So I see you haven't changed, still ordering everyone around."

Mandy shrugged, "I'm the customer, they're here to provide a service."

I tutted, "Yes Mandy, but a please wouldn't kill you would it?"

"You haven't changed either, still a champion for the little people eh? Honestly Em, you need to toughen up." she replied.

We sat in silence until the waiter put our drinks down and I smiled warmly at him, "Thanks very much."

"You're welcome." he said smiling back before he shot Mandy a dirty look.

"See, politeness costs nothing." I said with a self satisfied tone.

She harrumphed, "Did we get the drinks more quickly? No. Will we get a discount on the bill? No. Does the waiter now think you fancy him? Yes, so in fact all your politeness has achieved is to make sure you have a very awkward conversation later when he asks for your number."

I shook my head, "I'd forgotten what a cynical bitch you were."

"A cynical bitch who always gets her own way, well most of the time." she said with a flirtatious wink.

I started to blush, "So how have you been? Are you seeing anyone?"

She sighed loudly, "Not really, there's the usual suspects still around and I had high hopes for my new assistant but she's still playing hard to get. It's a shame really because she's totally useless but very, very easy on the eye and incredibly fuckable."

I laughed, "So still treating your PAs like crap, while simultaneously imagining screwing them on the desk?"

Mandy grinned, "On the desk, in the chair, on the floor, whatever. It makes the time pass by so much more enjoyably."

"And you're sure she's gay?" I quipped, it wouldn't be the first time Mandy set her sights on someone straight as a challenge.

She snorted, "Who cares? If I could get her to sit on my face, I'm sure she could be persuaded."

"Honestly Mandy, working for you must be a total nightmare, I'm surprised you haven't got grievances out against you left, right and centre." I said incredulously.

"They love it really. Anyway you can ask her yourself, the useless cow couldn't even type quickly enough to finish some notes before I left so I've told her to bring them here." Mandy responded.

I raised my eyebrow, "Notes that you don't actually need tonight?"

She smiled, "Oh, you know me so well. Got to keep her on her toes somehow and maybe if she sees me having a drink with a beautiful woman she might change her mind about sleeping with me."

I chuckled, "using me to make her jealous? How old are you?"

"It might work!" Mandy said indignantly.

I smiled cynically, "I doubt that. So there are women out there who can resist your charms then?"

She wagged her finger, "You couldn't."

"At first..." I responded wryly.

"Excuse me, but I treated you very nicely, took you for expensive meals, nice hotels..." Mandy countered.

I snorted, "Yeah, and all you expected in return was sex, makes me sound very classy that Mandy."

"Hmmm, and yet you keep coming back for more." Mandy smirked at me.

I coughed, "This is a drink Mandy, nothing else, I've already made that clear."

"We'll see." she said as she waved the waiter back over, "Same again, _please_."

I rolled my eyes at her emphasis, "It tends to work better when it's not said sarcastically."

She turned back, "So where were we? Oh yes, you were lamely trying to pretend you didn't agree to meet me for a drink so we could go back to mine and fuck."

I sighed, "Mandy, I'm being serious. It is what it is. I won't be going anywhere with you afterwards because I'm meeting my girlfriend."

Her eyes widened, "You're seeing someone?"

I nodded, "Yes and before you ask, I'm in love with her and we're very happy."

"Doesn't she mind you're meeting me for a drink?" Mandy questioned.

I shrugged "She's not exactly happy about it but we trust each other and she knows I'd never cheat."

She was about to speak, when something distracted her attention, "About fucking time. OY! over here."

I assumed her assistant had arrived, poor cow would probably get a very public dressing down. I took the opportunity to study my phone, there was no point in adding to the embarrassment by providing an audience. I had another message from Naomi saying she was nearly done and that she was very much looking forward to our discussion in bed. I smiled and started to compose a reply when a familiar voice started talking.

"Sorry Mandy, the system crashed part way through, but I re-did the bits I lost and it's all there." Naomi stated as she faced away from me.

Hmmm, good job this wasn't going to be awkward.

Mandy sneered slightly, "See what I said, pretty as a picture but fucking stupid."

I really tried to bite my tongue, but I wasn't having her refer to Naomi like that, "I don't think even you can blame your assistant for the computer system not working Mandy."

Naomi turned round and her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw me sitting there, she dropped the notes all over the floor as her mouth opened in surprise.

Like I said, I was really glad this wasn't awkward in any way, shape or form.

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi<strong>

"For fuck's sake Naomi, do you have to be so bloody clumsy." Mandy snapped, instantly cutting through my shock.

"Er... Sorry... I'll get them..." I stammered, glad of the distraction which gave me time to think.

Fact one, Emily was meeting her ex for a drink.

Fact two, Mandy was meeting _her _ex for a drink.

Fact three, Emily and Mandy were having a drink together.

Ergo, Mandy was Emily's ex girlfriend.

Oh this was fucking priceless, Mandy my cunting bitch of a boss had seen my girlfriend naked. Shitting hell, not only that but she'd touched her body too and oh my God, she'd fucked her. I felt sick to the pit of my stomach. I rose so quickly it made me dizzy and I stumbled against the table.

"Are you ok?" Emily asked in concern.

I glared at her, "I'm _fine_."

"Mandy go and get her some water." Emily ordered and to my surprise my boss did as she was told straight away.

"That's Bob?" she hissed as soon as Mandy was out of hearing range.

My face was stony, "Yeah, small world eh? More importantly Em, that's your ex?"

She nodded, "We went out a while ago. Honestly, I wouldn't have agreed to meet her if I'd known."

"Of course not, that would be entirely inappropriate." I responded sarcastically as I continued to glare at her.

"Please Naomi, don't be cross, I've told you there's nothing for you to worry about. I get this is awkward but I didn't do it deliberately." Emily pleaded giving me her biggest puppy dog eyes.

"Don't give me the eyes, that's not fair." I said sulkily but Emily could tell I was thawing.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. We never called her anything but Bob." she reasoned.

I shook my head, "Mandy though Em? Really? You shagged _that_?"

She looked sheepish, "I hadn't met anyone in a long time..."

"But still, you're so beautiful and she's such a minger, not to mention a letch and a total perv, surely you could have done better than her? Ugh, it makes my flesh crawl." I responded.

Emily shuddered, "Oh God, this makes the conversation we were having before you arrived wrong on so many levels."

My frown deepened, "What conversation?"

Emily shook her head, "Shhh, she's coming back, you and I need to get out of here as quickly as we can without letting her know we're together."

Mandy placed the glass on the table, "There you go my delicate little flower."

I sipped it gratefully, "Thanks, I got up a bit too quickly. But I won't disturb you much longer."

Mandy smiled sweetly and stroked my arm, "You're here now, you might as well stay. This is an ex of mine Emily, Emily this my assistant Naomi."

I held out my hand, "Nice to meet you."

Emily shook it, "You too. So what's it like working for Mandy, I imagine she's quite a bitch?"

I could see she was trying to hide a smile.

"Think very carefully before you answer that question Naomi." Mandy warned.

"It's fine, it can be very..." I paused, "...Challenging at times, but it's never dull. More interestingly what's it like going out with her?"

Mandy playfully pushed my shoulder, "Why the sudden interest Naomi? Don't tell me I might finally be getting somewhere with you?"

Just like I knew she would, Mandy was attempting to flirt with me. I saw Emily scowl slightly, I knew it was a bit childish, but after the shock I'd just had I thought it was only fair I got my own back.

I shrugged, "I'm just curious what you're like outside work."

"Naomi sweetie, I keep telling you I'd be more than happy to satisfy any curiosity you have, anytime you want." Mandy purred at me.

Emily positively bristled, "Dating Mandy is ok as long as you don't mind being treated like a trophy, she'll buy you nice things, take you to nice places, but after a while it gets boring and you feel a bit like a prostitute, especially when it starts to feel like you're being pimped out to the highest bidder."

Mandy burst out laughing and leaned towards me conspiratorially, "Don't listen to her, she loved every minute of it. Emily's problem was she never wanted to share, if you know what I mean?"

Oh bollocks, maybe I shouldn't have started this as I knew exactly what she meant and it wasn't creating a pretty picture in my head, it was bad enough Mandy had screwed her without introducing other people too. Emily raised her eyebrow and gave me a look that said 'not quite so much fun now is it?'

I glanced nervously at her, "So I'm guessing you weren't up for a threesome with Shelly either?"

"Hmmm, getting in the way while my girlfriend shagged the love of her life? No thanks." Emily replied.

I bloody knew I'd been right about Mandy and Shelly, but ewww, vomit inducing picture alert again.

Mandy scoffed, "don't be so bitter Emily. So what if Shelly and I still like to have some fun even though she's married, there's no harm done."

"If you believe that, you'll believe anything." Emily scoffed.

Mandy tutted and turned back to me, "So Naomi, should I be booking a hotel anytime soon? If you like gorgeous it can be just the two of us and we can test out whether girls do anything for you once and for all."

Believe me Mandy, I don't need to test that out and even if I did, you'd be the last person I'd ask. Even though I now had another reason to punch her in the face and tell her to stick her job, I still knew the money was far better than anything I'd get elsewhere and that meant biting my tongue and placating her.

I needed to play this carefully, without giving too much away, "Look Mandy, I should probably get this laminated, as usual, very flattered but I stand by not mixing business with pleasure. But regardless of that, I'm in a relationship."

Mandy raised her eyebrow, "Man or woman?"

I blushed, "Woman."

Mandy screeched, "I _knew_ it, so what's she called?"

"Em... Um...Errr..." I stuttered back.

"Em.. Errr?" she said with a smirk.

"Emer," I blurted out, "yeah that's it, she's called Emer, it's Irish and she's a chef."

I sat back proudly, I'd managed to get away with it, at least I think I did. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Emily biting her lip, clearly trying not to laugh.

"So where did you meet Emer?" the redhead questioned.

I shot her a look, the least she could do is try to help but instead she was making it worse.

Mandy waved her hand, "Come on Naomi, answer the question."

I took a deep breath, think Naomi think, "She's, um, a friend of a friend, I met her at a house party."

Emily stared at me, "And was it an instant attraction?"

I stared back, "Not really no, I mean she was clearly into me but I thought she was a bit full of herself to be honest."

"That's a bit arrogant, how did you know she was into you?" Emily asked as she narrowed her eyes.

I shrugged, "I was minding my own business and I kept catching her staring at my arse. One time I was in the middle of a conversation with someone else and she was actually leaning to get a better look. She kept licking her lips, I don't think she realised I'd noticed."

Emily started to blush, ha Fitch, you didn't know I'd caught you.

"Ahhh, my little Naomi is all grown up. So this Emer character, she floats your boat in the bedroom then?" Mandy quizzed.

Without thinking I nodded enthusiastically, "Definitely, the sex is incredible."

Mandy looked disappointed, "Oh well, I seem to have missed my chance with you Naomi.

It's obvious you're all loved up with this Emer woman."

I risked a glance at Emily who was smiling, "Yeah, sorry Mandy, but I'm crazy about her."

"Shame." Mandy said in a resigned way as she called over the waiter, "Same again, do you want something stronger Naomi?"

I shook my head, "I really should be going, Emer and I have a date tonight."

Mandy raised her eyebrow, "Does Emer pay your wages? No, I do, so if I say you're staying for another drink then that's what will happen. She'll have a scotch too."

"Come on Mandy, let the poor girl go." Emily cut in.

"And don't think you've got away with anything either." Mandy said pointing her finger at the redhead.

My brow furrowed, "What do you mean?"

Mandy tutted, "It's obviously not my night, I met up with this one hoping for a quick drink and a shag but apparently Emily's got a girlfriend too."

I shot Emily a look that said 'I told you she expected sex'.

She sighed, "Mandy, can we please be honest? I don't want Naomi thinking I'm some sort of desperate slut. I agreed to a drink but I was always clear that was the only thing on offer."

Mandy pouted and instantly I felt better, "I know that's what you said but I thought I might be able to persuade you. I wouldn't have bothered if I knew it was out of the question all together."

Emily turned to me, "You can see for yourself what an absolute charmer she is, how did I ever let her go?"

I grinned, "So basically Mandy's the same outside work as she is in it."

"Oy! We might be having a drink but I'm still your boss." Mandy said sulkily.

I shrugged, "Don't I know it."

She gave a resigned sigh, "So go on then Em, tell us all about this fabulous girlfriend of yours."

I took a sip of my drink and sat back, now this should be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily<strong>

I paused to give myself sometime to think, this was _not_ part of the plan. "Errr, I thought you had a date?"

Naomi smirked at me, "Like Mandy said, she's the boss, if she says I have to stay, I don't have much choice. Emer's very understanding when it comes to my work."

Smug bitch, what the hell was I going to say now? I couldn't downplay the significance of my relationship because Mandy would think it wasn't that serious and that I was still fair game. I could tell from the look on Naomi's face she was well aware of that fact and was going to enjoy watching me squirm.

"Oh come on Emily, spit it out for God's sake. What's her name?" Mandy said impatiently.

I tried and failed miserably to think of something that sounded like Naomi, I sat racking my brains, this was embarrassing, I mean who'd forget their girlfriend's name? I looked around the bar for inspiration, "Her name's... err... Her name's..."

Mandy stared quizzically at me.

"Loire!" I shouted out when my eyes rested on a map of the wine growing regions in France.

Naomi hid a snort, "That's an unusual name."

I nodded, "Yes it is, but it's one of the things that attracted me to her in the first place. We met at one of those business women of Bristol events and I asked her where it came from. Apparently her parents are really big French wine fans and they thought it was classier than Chardonnay."

I stared defiantly, ha Campbell, bet you didn't expect me to think on my feet like that.

"So what does she do this mysterious Loire?" Mandy questioned.

Now I felt on surer ground, "She's a lawyer."

Naomi raised her eyebrow, "Oh really? Which firm?"

I glared at her, so ok I'd been a bit mean when she made up 'Emer', but I hadn't put her on the spot like this. I tried to reach into the recesses of my brain and think of the name of one of the companies Naomi had mentioned that operated in Bristol. I really wished I'd paid more attention when she talked about the offers she got for her LPC thingy, but normally I was distracted by wanting to kiss her or I was too busy staring at her tits for anything to sink in properly.

"Clarke Willmott? Irwin Mitchell? Burges Salmon?" Naomi rattled off, seemingly helpfully but I could tell by the glint in her eye she was still teasing and I couldn't be 100% sure all, or any, of them were real.

I couldn't risk it so I shook my head, "She works for a small firm that specialises mostly in legal aid cases."

"Oh my God, how fucking typical, another bleeding heart liberal." Mandy scoffed shaking her head, "only you could manage to find a lawyer who does charity work."

My eyes narrowed, "Actually Mandy, I love the fact she has principles and wouldn't sell her granny to get one step ahead, unlike _some_ people."

Mandy rolled her eyes, "Don't knock ambition Emily, it's what pays for expensive dinners, where do you go on dates? Burger vans or cheap picnics?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Naomi begin to blush, "Look Mandy I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand but Loire's passionate about things like injustice and inequality, she fights for what she believes in. I'd rather go on one picnic with her than eat a thousand dinners in Michelin starred restaurants with you."

Under the table I felt Naomi gently squeeze my knee in thanks.

"Sorry Emily but she sounds like a sanctimonious cow, I bet the sex isn't up to much, too busy preaching." Mandy said dismissively.

I burst out laughing, "Oh Mandy, how wrong you are. Loire's passionate nature manifests itself in lots of ways, she's sensational in bed."

"Hmmm, bet she's not as good as me." Mandy challenged.

"Fair enough, I haven't slept with anyone who was as technically proficient as you." I started.

Mandy grinned knowingly and Naomi flinched.

"I haven't finished." I continued, "there's a big difference between proficiency and being great in bed. Believe me Mandy, I've never felt the way I do when she fucks me, she can make my body respond to her in ways you could only dream of, it's the best sex I've ever had."

I sat back and watched the quickest role reversal in history as Mandy frowned deeply while Naomi grinned into the remains of her drink. I was feeling so smug about bringing Mandy down a peg or two I didn't fully consider the consequences of my actions. By the time the realisation of the direction this conversation could take had occurred to me it was already too late to stop it.

"So I'm assuming she's got Danny's full approval too? Let's face it he'll always get the deciding vote." Mandy asked bitterly.

A puzzled look appeared on the blonde's face as she turned to me, "Who's Danny?"

Mandy sneered, "Precious Danny is the king of the Fitch household, if he doesn't like you, forget it."

Naomi's confusion grew, "But your Dad's Rob Fitch isn't he?"

Mandy snorted, "Not her Dad stupid, Danny's her kid."

It was like all the air was sucked from the room as almost in slow motion I watched my whole world crash and burn around me.

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi<strong>

For the second time that night I gripped the table to steady myself, I felt like I couldn't breathe and the only thing I was certain of was that I had to get out of there as quickly as possible.

"So, I should definitely be going, date and all that. Thanks for the drink Mandy, see you tomorrow. Bye Emily." I garbled as I walked away.

I left the bar and made sure I was out of sight until I collapsed against a wall.

Fuck, Fuck, FUck, FUCk, FUCK, FUUUUUUCCCCKKKKKK!

Emily had a kid? An actual child? A boy... her boy... her son.

And I had no idea, I didn't even suspect it. How fucking stupid was I?

I heard the sound of rapid footsteps and knew she was coming, I couldn't deal with this.

"Naomi, thank God you're still here." she uttered.

I shook my head, "Where the fuck else would I be?"

"Please Naomi, I know this must be hard, and I didn't want you to find out like that, but this is what I wanted to talk to you about tonight." Emily stated.

I sneered, "Really? So eventually you were going to tell me. It's been, what? Four months? Don't you think there might, just might, have been an earlier time to let me in on this massive secret?"

Her shoulders sagged, "probably, but I was waiting for the right time."

My mind went into overdrive, "Jesus, this is why you couldn't always meet me at weekends?"

She nodded.

I rubbed my temples, "and why you were never in the shop after three?"

Again Emily confirmed it.

"So let me get this straight. Tonight I find out that my boss, who's a total fucking perv is your ex girlfriend?" I stated.

Emily looked sheepish, "yes."

"And I also find out you have a kid? One you didn't even bother to mention?" I ask.

Emily nodded, "Yeah, I don't know what to say."

I stared at her, "So my boss, your ex, whom I fucking hate, has to be the one to tell me?"

She frowns, "Naomi, I was going to tell you myself. I just... I didn't... I wasn't sure how."

"So all of this was a lie?" I question waving my hand between us.

She shook her head, "No! I love you."

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure if that were true you wouldn't have deceived me." I declared.

She frowned, "please Naomi, let's just go back to yours and we can talk. I'll tell you anything you want to know."

Suddenly the numbness at the shock started to go and I was filled with a searing anger, it burnt through my veins as I looked at Emily.

"Go back to mine? Why the fuck would I let you anywhere near me or my house?" I ask.

"Naomi, let me explain, please." Emily pleads as she starts to cry.

I shook my head, "EXPLAIN? WHAT'S TO FUCKING EXPLAIN? YOU LIED TO ME EMILY, YOU KEPT SOMETHING HUGE FROM ME AND EVERYTHING I THOUGHT I KNEW ABOUT YOU IS BOLLOCKS."

She shook her head, "It isn't, it really isn't."

I sneered at her, "oh yeah it is, I knew you were manipulative, with the stupid puppy eyes and everything but you've really excelled yourself this time. I fucking hate you."

"Please Naomi..." Emily said as she reached for my arm.

"Don't fucking touch me, get away." I said as I aggressively pushed her.

She fell back into the wall.

"It's over Emily and don't bother trying to contact me. I never want to hear from you or see you again." I spat.

I walked away and my whole body started to shake, I could hear her crying behind me, "Naomi... Naomi... please..."

Luckily I'd been paid so I walked to the taxi rank and got in, I gave him the address and sat mute as I tried to take it all in. Emily had a child, she was a mum, it wasn't just her, there was a kid involved. And I'd pushed her, so hard that she fell against the wall. I needed my mates, Eff and Cook would help, I knew they would. It was all I had to cling on to.

I arrived and handed over the fare. I banged on the door and Effy opened it with a sad look.

"You ok? Come in." she stated as she held the door open.

I barged past her and shook my head, "Emily fucked me right over, she's got a kid Eff, a fucking child and I never even suspected. How much if a fool am I?"

She shrugged, "You're not a fool, how were you supposed to know? But a least she told you."

I snort "Except _she_ didn't. Mandy did."

"What?" Effy said in surprise.

"I took some work to Mandy and imagine my shock when I found out she's Emily's ex. I mean Jesus Christ Eff, I've been beating the freak off for months and now I find out that Emily wasn't so fucking discerning." I rant.

Effy looked stunned, "Oh Christ..."

I shook my head, "Then to cap it all she's the one to tell me about Danny. My fucking skank of a boss is the one to let me know _my_ girlfriend has a son, a kid she seemingly thought it wasn't worth mentioning. Seriously, how fucking humiliating is that?"

"Babe, I don't think Emily did it on purpose. Didn't you say she wanted to talk to you tonight?" Effy states.

"It's not the FUCKING POINT Eff, she lied, she kept a massive secret hidden from me. I don't give a shit what her reasons were, how could she do this?" I try to make sense of it all.

Effy scowled, "I don't know, but I'm sure Emily wouldn't set out to deliberately hurt you. She loves you."

I scoff, "Yeah? Really? You don't do that to someone you love, you're honest when you give a flying fuck about someone."

I storm into the lounge and Cook looks up nervously, "Alright blondie?"

I sigh and take the controller from him, "Not really."

Good it's a retro fighting game, I quickly go through the characters and find my opponent. Red hair, check. Slight build, check. She'll do. I set about kicking the crap out of her while muttering to myself.

"Take that bitch."

"Lie to me would you?"

"I loved you and I finally let myself trust someone, what a fucking mistake."

"Ha, not quite so fucking clever now are you Emily Fitch?"

I repeatedly pressed the controls until Cook took it from my hands, "Naoms... Naoms!.. I think you got it babe."

I stared at the screen, 'You Win' stared back, the irony wasn't lost on me.

Cook sighed, "If it's any consolation I know Emily has been really stressing about telling you."

My mouth fell open, I was stunned.

"And he seems like a good kid." Cook continued oblivious.

I stared at him as Effy nearly choked, "what do you mean? He seems like a good kid?"

"I'm just saying, he's alright, for a kid." Cook stated.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, "You've met him?"

Cook nodded, "Yeah, at that charity thing Katie's parents put on."

I pinch the bridge of my nose, "That was weeks ago. So you've known all this time?"

Suddenly Cook realised his mistake, "listen Naoms... Oh shit..."

He trailed off and glanced at Effy.

My gaze travelled over to the brunette, "You knew too?"

"I only found out earlier today..." Effy started.

The searing anger was back, "I don't fucking believe this. BOTH OF YOU KNEW EMILY HAD A SON?"

"Naoms..." Cook said falteringly.

I shook my head, "DON'T NAOMS ME."

Cook started to cross the room but I held my hand up, "I mean it Cook, stay well away from me if you know what's good for you. After everything we've been through, how could you do this? How could you not tell me?"

"Babe, Emily begged me, she wanted to be the one to tell you the truth." Cook said unsurely.

I stared incredulously at him, "Oh that's ok then, Emily asked nicely so you just threw away years of friendship for someone you've known for FIVE FUCKING MINUTES."

"Naomi, it wasn't like that, Emily wanted to tell you herself." Effy said.

I stood rigid, "so both my best mates kept something from me?"

They looked sheepish, "we didn't mean to."

"You pair of cunts, our friendship meant nothing? NOTHING?" I asked.

"Naoms, babe, it means everything. I'm sorry, we both are, right Eff?" Cook pleaded.

"It doesn't matter. I'm never going to forgive you, either of you for this. You were supposed to be on my side, you're my best friends. But you took someone else's side." I state as I walk to the door.

I step outside and call a cab. Effy and Cook, they screwed me too. I felt numb. The cab arrived and I made my way home. I slammed the front door and saw Mum in the kitchen.

"Did you know? Did you know about Emily?" I screamed.

"Naomi, what's up love?" Mum asked.

I shook my head, "It doesn't fucking matter."

I ran up to my room and threw myself onto the bed, I'd barely got undressed before the tears that were bubbling under the surface started to fall. This morning I had everything, friends whom I trusted and a beautiful girlfriend I loved.

Now what did I have? I'd been betrayed by the three people I trusted most in the world.

My body shook as I sobbed, I was alone and I wasn't sure I'd ever be ok again.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello good folks, I've been away for a while, combination of work and holidays.**

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it but it gets a bit dark towards the end.**

**As ever let me know what you think and I'll try to bring the happier times back soon.**

**You guys are brilliant and I realy appreciate all of your reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>Katie<strong>

I sat in front of the mirror waiting for the straighteners to beep. Absentmindedly I picked up my phone and checked for messages. I'd texted Cook earlier to see how he was but also to find out if he'd heard from Naomi. It'd been over two weeks since she found out about Danny and the fact Cook knew, she'd refused to speak to anyone since from what I could gather.

Cook was devastated, I don't think they'd ever really fallen out before. Sure they argued but I got the impression it always blew over quickly. His usual tactic of profusely apologising, regardless of whether he knew what he'd done to upset Naomi, wasn't going to work this time because she wouldn't see him let alone talk to him.

There was also something going on with Effy but Cook was pretty tight lipped about it and hastily changed the subject any time I asked after her. I mean I know after what happened with Freddie we were never going to be that close but we'd sort of developed a grudging tolerance of each other. Besides I could see Cook was worried and although I'd strenuously deny it if asked I suppose I'd become quite, hmmm, fond of him I guess you'd call it so I didn't like seeing him upset.

What? I'm not a totally heartless bitch you know, well not all the time anyway.

There was a beep and I began straightening my hair. Obviously, my main concern at the moment was Emily, I'd never seen her like this before. Outwardly she was acting like nothing had happened and was carrying on with her daily routine as normal, but I could tell she was only just hanging in there.

Normally we'd have sat down with a few bottles of wine, she'd have told me all about what happened and then she'd have a good cry. I'd do the whole comfort that turned into outrage thing at the bitch who'd dared to hurt my sister and offer to beat the living fuck out of whoever she was. It was what we did, it was a tried and tested path. Except this time it wasn't, this time Emily said she didn't want to talk about it, that she understood why Naomi hated her and that she didn't blame the blonde for reacting the way she did.

I'd even tried a change of tactics, urging Emily to contact her and force her to listen but Em refused. Her reasoning was that Naomi was emphatic, she really didn't want to see Emily ever again so why keep pouring salt into the wounds by attempting to contact someone who'd made it very clear it was over. The only slight concession she'd made was when I persuaded her to write Naomi a letter, it was old fashioned but it wasn't as in your face as turning up to speak to her nor as impersonal as an email. But the blonde hadn't even acknowledged she'd got it and there was certainly no reply.

I hated seeing Emily so down, it was like she'd given up without really trying, it just wasn't the Fitch way. She forced herself to be bright and cheerful in front of Danny but I could tell he knew something was wrong. Even at his birthday party last weekend I could see him glancing nervously at Em from time to time. I know she noticed as well because she kept smiling at him and telling him to go and have a good time with his friends. As usual, Mum and Dad had gone a bit over board and the whole place resembled a mini fairground, but hey it was a great way to get cool points with your mates when you were seven.

There was a gentle knock at the door and I looked over to find Danny standing unsurely, "Come in sweetheart."

He glanced from side to side and closed the door after him before he sat on the bed. I waited patiently for him to speak, "Your hair looks nice."

I smiled, he was already a little charmer, "Thank you, I'm going out later."

"With that chef man?" he asked.

I laughed, "His name's Cook Dan Dan, it's not his job."

He frowned, "Oh I thought he was like Brendon at Grandma's. Cook's a weird name."

"It's his surname, his proper name is James but he doesn't like being called that, it usually means he's in trouble." I explained.

Danny nodded in understanding, "Like when Mummy calls me Daniel Jonah."

I smiled wryly, "which seems to happening more and more as you get older. But that wasn't what you wanted to talk about was it?"

He shook his head and sighed, "Why is Mummy sad?"

"How do you know she's sad?" I asked gently.

He fidgeted, "I just know."

God, he was so like Emily sometimes, she was always rubbish at hiding things, ironic really the reason she was unhappy was she'd actually managed to do it for once.

"What is it precious? You can tell me anything, you know that." I pushed.

Danny looked up, "I got up to have a wee wee in the night and when I went past Mummy's door I heard her crying. I couldn't stop because I was bursting."

I went over to the bed and hugged him, "Oh sweetheart. Mummy made a new friend..."

"What a special friend, like me and Ellie?" he interrupted.

I nodded, "Yes, a special friend but they had an argument and Mummy's upset because they're not talking any more."

"What did they fight about?" he questioned.

I paused slightly, we were always trying to tell Danny lying was wrong so I doubt Em would thank me, "Er, it doesn't matter."

He frowned, "yes it does, I wouldn't have asked if it didn't matter."

I could see the way the conversation was headed, much as I loved my nephew, he was like a miniature Jeremy Paxman at times, once he got hold of something he'd keep needling away until he got an answer he was happy with. Emily always said it served me right because I was the same, but I'm sure I was never this annoying. Personally, I blamed JJ because Danny had clearly inherited his logical streak.

"Auntie Katie, I'm waiting." he said exasperatedly.

See what I mean? "Look Danny, Mummy kept something a secret from her friend and when she found out she was cross."

His eyes widened, "Mummy told a lie?"

Oh fuck, now I was in trouble, "Not exactly, she just didn't tell the whole truth."

He jumped off the bed, "I'll ask her myself."

Em was going to kill me, "Danny, wait, I'm not sure that's a good idea."

I followed him downstairs just as he cornered Emily in the kitchen, "Hello handsome..."

"Mummy, lies are wrong aren't they?" he started.

Emily looked puzzled, "Yes Danny, I've always taught you that."

He folded his arms, "So why did you lie to your friend?"

There it was, the death stare.

"He asked why you were sad, what was I supposed to say?" I said feebly.

Emily's face softened as she turned back to Danny, "I don't know sweetheart, it was wrong and I shouldn't have done it."

"And now your friend's cross, which is why you're sad?" he asked.

Emily nodded gravely, "Yes, she's very cross and I don't blame her. Which just goes to prove why lying is never a good thing. "

Danny took her hand, "I'll be your friend."

"Thank you." she said with a smile.

"But I can't be your best friend because Ellie's mine so I have to be hers." Danny clarified.

Emily shook her head and laughed, "I'll settle for just being a normal friend. Now why don't you go and play while I have a quick word with Auntie Katie."

Danny looked between us both and pulled a face, "uh oh, this is a Daniel Jonah time."

I scowled at him as he ran off before I turned back to my twin, who had a face like stone, "Well Katherine, care to explain why my son is asking questions about Naomi?"

Yup, there it was, I'd been full named, "Danny heard you crying last night and he wanted to know why you were upset."

Emily's face fell, "He heard me? I thought I'd been so careful."

I looked sceptical, "Em, even before that he could tell you weren't ok."

Her hand came up, "please Katie, I've already said I don't want to talk about it."

"But I'm worried about you babes, it won't do you any good bottling everything up." I state gently.

Emily's lip began to wobble before she took a deep breath and steadied herself, "listen K, I fucked up spectacularly. Naomi trusted me and I lied to her. Not only that I made her friends lie on my behalf and I wasn't even the one to tell her the truth in the end, that fell to my ex-girlfriend, who also happens to be her boss."

"I know but..." I start.

Emily shook her head, "There is no _but_ Katie, what I did was despicable and I don't blame Naomi for hating me, if I were in her position, I'd find it hard to forgive as well."

"Maybe, but I know you and you'd at least give her a chance to explain." I argued.

"What's to explain Katie?" she exploded, "there is no justification, well not one that doesn't make me seem dishonest and selfish. I was in love, I'd finally met someone who fucking blew me away and I didn't want to spoil it. It makes things worse not better Katie."

I hugged her as the tears started to fall, "Oh babe, there must be something you can do?"

I felt her shake her head, "There isn't, the letter was my only real hope that she might listen but it didn't work. I just have to face facts, no matter how much it hurts, Naomi never wants to speak to me again.

She pulled away and wiped her eyes, "Honestly, there's no point in me trying and making her hate me even more."

I sighed, "Ok, if you're sure?"

She nodded, "I've lost her."

"I've got to go out, I said I'd meet Cook. You'll be ok?" I asked.

She motioned towards the lounge where I could hear Danny on the Wii, "Thanks to you, I have a feeling I'm going to be facing lots of questions this afternoon."

I shrugged, "Sorry."

"It's ok, I can hardly tell him it's wrong to lie and then not be honest can I? Say hi to Cook, well if he can stand to hear my name mentioned that is." Emily said with a sigh.

"Will do, see you later, well probably tomorrow." I said with a grin.

Emily rolled her eyes, "At least one of us is getting some."

I picked up my keys from the hall and the smile left my face as I closed the front door behind me. I reached into my bag for my phone and dialled the number. A sleepy voice greeted me.

"Cook it's me."

"No I'm still coming over, but I need a favour first..."

Maybe there wasn't anything Emily could do, but that didn't mean I couldn't have a bloody good try.

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi<strong>

What the fuck was that awful banging noise? As I gradually woke up I realised it was the sound of my head thumping. I groaned and rolled over only to come face to face with an empty vodka bottle, yep that might explain the sweating, the mouth like the bottom of a parrot's cage and the fact I was still dressed in yesterday's clothes.

I hastily rolled away as I wasn't sure my delicate state could stomach the alcohol fumes. I heard a squelching noise and slowly sat up before I reached around my back. My hand connected with some thing gooey and I slowly peeled a squashed slice of pizza from my t-shirt. I flung it back in the box and threw it to the floor. Jesus I felt like shit and let's face it falling asleep on top of a pizza wasn't exactly my finest moment. I don't even remember ordering it so God only knows what state I was in when it was delivered.

Bollocks, this meant I had no choice but to change my shirt, I didn't want the bedclothes to get covered in sauce, if I was going to wallow all day, I wanted a nice environment to get slowly pissed in. I got up and pulled my t-shirt over my head before I let it drop to the floor. I scanned around and picked up a potential candidate. I did the sniff test, bit musty but it'd do. I put it on and flopped back into bed, tucking the duvet around me.

Welcome to my extraordinarily shite life, I went to work, glared at that cunt all day, then came home, got totally off my tits before I collapsed unconscious onto my bed until morning when I got up to do it all again. It was like the worst version of Groundhog day, ever.

Weekends were slightly better because I didn't need to get up at all, except to get more vodka or use the bathroom. I didn't have to shower or get changed if I didn't want to, which I didn't. But most importantly I didn't need to pretend to be civil to the bitch that ruined my life.

Fucking Mandy, if I thought I hated her before it was nothing compared to how much I despised her now. I'd sit in the office as increasingly elaborate fantasies of ingenious ways to torture, maim and kill her spun around my head. Every time she asked me to photocopy something I'd visualise repeatedly slamming her head against the glass. While I sat stapling I'd picture sending the staples like missiles into her body. As I typed things up for her every time my finger stabbed into the keyboard I imagined it was a knife spearing into her body.

Alright, you get the idea, so possibly I had some anger management issues and maybe I was shooting the messenger. But it was easier to direct my hatred towards Mandy, someone I didn't give a fuck about, than to direct it towards the three people I did, that would just lead to untold pain and I wasn't sure I could cope with it.

The trouble was Mandy was so bloody stupid she misinterpreted my intense glares as a sign of simmering lust. I mean the daft bitch hadn't even worked out that Emily and I were together, not even after she followed me from the bar that night. Mandy still believed Emer was real but she'd noticed my increasingly obvious brooding so one evening she'd forced me to go out for a drink with her under the guise of work. She asked me directly if Emer and I were having problems, I laughed bitterly and said something like that. She rubbed my thigh and asked if there was anything she could do to help.

She said it with a raised eyebrow and a wink so I knew I hadn't misunderstood what she was suggesting. Now don't judge me too harshly, I was drunk and upset ok? I'm seriously ashamed to admit it but I actually considered her offer, only for about a nanosecond but a tiny bit of me wanted to do it just to get back at Emily. Then thank Christ I came to my senses and I politely but firmly declined. Ugh, that would have definitely been a case of cutting my nose off to spite my face not to mention a deeply unpleasant, but no doubt memorable for the wrong reasons, experience. After that I kept things very distant while still maintaining just enough professionalism so she couldn't complain.

In a lot of ways I was glad I had work to throw myself into because I had fuck all else in my life. Since that night I hadn't spoken to Cook or Effy. They'd both repeatedly tried calling me but I always declined. They'd come round the house too and I'd hear hushed voices downstairs before Mum would try to get me out of my room. I always point blank refused.

I hadn't said more than a few cursory words to Mum either and she knew better than to ask but I'm sure the pair of them had filled her in. On the rare occasions I did go downstairs I'd catch her looking sadly at me and I could tell she was a hair's breadth away of offering me tea and sympathy. I didn't want her pity or her understanding. All I wanted was vodka and to be left alone, free to cry, listen to depressing music or just lament how God damn unfair life was.

And of course finally there was Emily. I tried not to think about her much because every time I did my reaction was extreme in some form or another. Sometimes I'd be overcome with such sadness and I'd spiral into despair over the way she'd lied to me. Other times I was filled with burning anger and I'd convince myself I hated the bitch. Sometimes I just felt totally humiliated and stupid I hadn't seen what was going on right under my nose. But regardless of how I reacted I'd always end up the same, feeling numb and desperately lonely. I'd loved her and finally trusted someone, only to have it all explode in my face.

I screwed my eyes shut as Mum strode through the door, fucking cheek, this was my room, she didn't even knock. She threw open the curtains and picked up some of my clothes.

"You've got a visitor." she informed me tersely.

"For fuck's sake what part of 'leave me alone' does everyone find it so hard to understand? Get rid of them," I muttered as I covered my head with the duvet.

The quilt was pulled off me, "No Naomi, you get rid of them if you don't want to see them."

I started to protest, "but Mum..."

She shook her head, "I'm not going to keep doing your dirty work for you Naomi, you always accuse me of treating you like a child so this time you can act like a grown woman and fight your own battles. Effy and Cook told me what happened and I understand why you might be upset but I don't think this is the most mature way to handle it. I can't stop you sulking in bed all day but I don't bloody well have to help you either."

I scowled at her after her outburst and reluctantly got out of bed, I mean was it too much to ask that my own mother might be even the tiniest bit sympathetic? As for me 'sulking', how fucking ridiculous, I don't sulk and even if I did, which I think we've established I don't, I wasn't sulking now, I was wounded. Honestly, reducing this to something as childish as sulking, the cheeky cow.

"I'm not sulking, I'm hurt, deeply, deeply hurt because everyone I trusted has betrayed me in some way. And now you're doing the same." I said with a pout.

Mum paused, "Naomi, we both know that's not true. I'd have been happy to talk about it anytime, but you shut yourself away."

"I don't want to discuss anything, I just want to forget it all happened." I whined.

"This is typical of you Naomi, run away and bury your head in the sand. As usual it won't do you any good and in the end you'll be the one who ends up bitter and resentful." she replied with a resigned sigh.

I sneered, "Well, I don't have much choice about facing up to things do I? Because _someone_ won't do me a small favour and tell whoever's here to piss off."

I huffily exited the room and made my way downstairs muttering under my breath. I tried out a few phrases of outrage in preparation for greeting either Effy or Cook, by far the most prominent was a simple 'fuck right off you cunt'. I entered the kitchen ready to start shouting and my breath caught as I saw who was sitting at the table. In spite of myself I couldn't stop my heart racing or the fluttering sensation as my stomach flipped.

She stared directly at me, "Don't get too excited, it's Katie."

I scoffed, "I'd hardly call that getting excited. What do you want?"

"To talk to you." she replied.

I shook my head, "Nothing to say, you know where the door is."

She refused to budge, "Naomi just give me five minutes yeah?"

"I'm busy." I responded as I sat down.

Katie gave a snort of derision, "Busy doing what? Working on perfecting the descent into alcoholism by the stench."

"Excuse me? How fucking dare you waltz in to my house and then insult me. Get out." I said sharply pointing at the door.

Her demeanour changed, "Look, I'm sorry, I guess we all have different ways of coping, I had no right to judge you for letting yourself go."

My eyes narrowed, "Seriously skating on thin ice Katie..."

She took a deep breath, "I'm not great at stuff like this, so I'll start again. I wanted to talk to you about Emily."

We both noticed my slight flinch when her name was mentioned, "Did she send you round?"

Katie shook her head, "No, she hasn't got a clue I'm here."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah right."

"Seriously Naomi, Em would probably go ballistic if she knew, please believe me." Katie confirmed.

"Why should I? You're family doesn't exactly have a great track record when it comes to telling the truth now does it?" alright so it was a bit of a low blow but I couldn't help it.

Katie sighed, "fine, think what you like, but I'm not here because Emily asked me to come, I'm here because she's upset and I don't like her seeing her so unhappy."

I shrugged, "She should have thought of that before she made a complete fool of me."

"Naomi, Emily is really sorry for not telling you about Danny sooner..." she started.

"Oh that's alright then, you know if she's sorry, tell her all is forgiven." I said sarcastically.

Katie tutted exasperatedly, "I understand how you feel Naomi."

"Oh really? So you found out someone you were dating had a secret kid? That they got your mates to lie on their behalf? That they didn't even have the decency to tell you themselves but let someone else reveal all in a bar, in bloody public Katie, when you were just getting over the shock of finding out the woman who makes your life a daily misery just happens to be their ex?" my voice began to raise.

"Well no..." Katie said unsurely.

I sneered, "Then I really don't think you _do_ know how I feel Katie, you can't possibly have the first clue how upset I am, how betrayed I feel or how humiliating it was to find out like that."

"Emily did want to be the one to tell you, she'd already said she wanted to talk to you about something and she was going to tell you that night." Katie reasoned.

"I don't fucking believe this. When Emily said she wanted to talk to me I thought it was going to be something like..." I paused, actually I didn't have a clue what I thought it was about, well alright I'd kind of hoped it might have been sex related. "It doesn't matter what I thought, the fact was that never in a million years did I expect it to be something so huge."

Katie nodded, "I know that and so does Emily, she totally understands how much she hurt you. Naomi, no matter how much you think you hate her, she hates herself more."

My shoulders sagged, I don't want her to hate herself, that's my job, "So why did she lie?"

Katie shrugged, "Only Em can tell you that, but I know she's desperately sorry."

"Not good enough Katiekins, I trusted her, I fell in love with her and it meant nothing, you must know why." I stated.

Katie shrugged, "It didn't mean nothing. The Emily you fell in love with is still there, she's still the same person."

I shook my head, "No she isn't, the Emily I fell in love with didn't have a fucking child who she kept from me."

Her eyebrow raised, "How would you have reacted?"

"Sorry?" I asked.

Katie stared at me, "Well you could be pretty possessive, Emily told me you'd put off letting her meet your Mum because you wanted to keep her to yourself for a bit longer."

There goes that fucking twins telling each other everything shit again, "All I meant was I was enjoying us spending time together, alone, getting to know each other."

The higher arch of the eyebrow told me she wasn't entirely convinced, "So how would you have reacted if you found out from Emily about Danny? If you knew that there was someone else who is a big part of her life, that you'd never have her totally to yourself?"

It was a fair question I supposed and it wasn't like I hadn't contemplated it myself. I didn't know how I'd feel, Katie was right I could be a bit jealous and possessive at times. I'd found it easier to focus on the fact I was upset because I'd been lied to, mainly because I wasn't sure I'd like the conclusion I reached if I ever really thought about the implications of Emily being a Mum.

I bristled, "I'd have been ok with it. I mean, I might not have exactly liked it but I'd have to accept it."

Katie sighed, "Accepting it isn't enough, Danny is her world, she won't do anything if it makes him unhappy."

"But she lied.." I state lamely trying to move the subject back to ground where I felt surer I was the one who'd been wronged.

Katie looked me straight in the eye, "Emily is the most amazing person I know, she got pregnant the only time she slept with a bloke, and it was a favour to her, quite frankly, freak of a best friend. She missed out on uni, and I got to go, let's face it we both know it should have been Em there and not me. I got some mediocre degree in events management and hospitality, Emily wanted to be a doctor, to make a difference and she's so fucking clever she would have done it."

I don't doubt it for a second, I can imagine Emily as a doctor, her caring nature would easily put people at their ease even if she had to give them bad news. Katie's information also explained why Emily always hastily changed the topic when I suggested she could always go to uni as a mature student. Well that and the fact it's hard to attend lectures when you've got the fucking school run to sort out. My resolve hardened again.

"So she was a widow at 18." she continued.

"She was fucking MARRIED?" I stated.

Katie looked sheepish, "guess you didn't know that either?"

I rubbed my temples, "No I didn't, she married JJ?"

Katie nodded, "when they found out JJ was ill they got married to make it easier for Dan, more legal."

I understood that, it makes it hell of a lot less complicated.

Katie sensed my undulating opinion so she continued, "The fact that she started up a business, one that's immensely successful is a testament to how bloody brilliant she is. And she did it all while raising a child who, even though I'm related to him, is totally adorable. She gave up everything Naomi, when all her friends were out getting off their tits she was at home, being a parent, a _single_ parent. I don't expect you to understand, but she _is_ the person you fell in love with. She _is_ fucking superb."

I shook my head, "I can't.."

Even to me it sounds hollow.

"Yes you fucking can, she loves you and I know you love her too." Katie stated.

She sounded so sure, so confident in her assertion, "You can't possibly know that..."

Katie interrupted, "If you didn't you wouldn't be so upset, I saw your face Naomi when you thought it was her sitting here, your disappointment when you realised it was me, the way you flinched the first time I said her name."

For fuck's sake, it was bad enough that Effy could read me like a book, but now Katie was at it too, "I can't still love her, there's a massive part of her I don't even know..."

"Then try, Naomi I wouldn't ever do this for anyone apart from Em, but I will because I hope you understand how important this is. I am _begging_ you to at least to speak to her, I'm not asking you to run into her arms but just speak to her, please." Katie pleaded.

Fucking hell, Katie Fitch was begging me, and I know how hard that must have been, even in the short time I'd known her I knew she wasn't the type of person to do something like that.

I rubbed my temples, "If I say I'll think about it will you fuck off?"

She nodded, "yes."

"Ok, fine, I'll think about it." I responded.

Her eyes narrowed, "really consider it?"

I sighed exasperatedly, "Yes."

"That's all I was asking." she replied.

"That's all you're getting." I shot back.

She sighed, "Actually there was something else..."

I glared at her, "What now?"

"Cook gave me a message. He said 'Effy's in a bad way, it's started again, only it feels worse.' he said you'd know what that meant." she stated.

I frowned, Jesus I hoped not. I showed Katie to the door, "I wish I could say nice to see you, but I'd be lying and therefore a hypocrite."

She paused, "Naomi, Emily gave you a second chance, all I'm asking is that you do the same for her."

"Fuck off Katie, I hardly think me running away after we kissed and Emily hiding the fact she had a child is the same thing." I snapped.

Katie stared, "I'm not saying it is, but in spite of my protestations she did give you a chance and you proved me wrong, you we're the annoyingly perfect girlfriend after that. I don't think you're the type of person to give up on something that felt so right, please don't prove me wrong again Naomi."

I nodded, "Like I said, I'll think about it."

I closed the door behind her, my head was swimming with all the things Katie said, I quickly ascended the stairs and went into the bathroom. I turned the shower on and got undressed before getting in. I relaxed slightly as the water pulsed against my skin but my thoughts were still in turmoil, there were so many choices I had to make, what if I got them wrong? What if I ended up getting hurt even more? By the time I got out of the shower I knew clearly what I had to do next. I was grateful Mum had left my bedroom and so I could get dressed in peace, I rolled my eyes slightly at the pile of clean clothes she'd also deposited on the end of my bed but I was thankful for that too really. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt before running downstairs, I grabbed my keys and wallet before I shouted I had to go out.

I caught the bus and before long I found myself standing in front of a door. I knocked insistently until a pale woman opened it.

"Hello stranger, come on in." she said with a weak smile.

I kissed her cheek, "Hey Anthea, is she here?"

Effy's Mum nodded, "hardly come out of her room for five days."

Shit, this wasn't good, "How bad is it?"

She looked away, "Almost as bad as the first time."

"Oh fuck." I said in understatement.

Anthea sighed, "She won't talk to me, maybe you can try?"

"Where's Jim?" I said looking around.

She coughed, "He had to go away on business. Look Naomi I need to go out, can you stay with her?"

I nodded, "Of course, when will you be back?"

She reddened, "I'm not sure, probably tomorrow, is that ok?"

Again I nodded and she looked relieved. I watched as she picked up an overnight bag, before she left she turned back, "If you do get through to her can you tell her I'm sorry?"

"I'll tell her, have a good time." I finished as Anthea smiled wanly at me as she closed the door.

I took a deep breath and made my way upstairs, I paused outside Effy's room and mentally prepared myself for the scene I was about to find. I really hoped both Cook and Anthea were wrong and it wasn't as bad as they thought but I steeled myself because I had a horrible feeling they'd actually been trying to soften the blow.

* * *

><p><strong>Effy<strong>

I tried and failed to lift my head from the pillow, I was sure I'd heard the door go but whoever was there had obviously fucked off. Good thing too, if it was anyone for me it would only be Cook and I couldn't face his worried glances at the moment. Being honest I couldn't face much at all apart from the comfort of my bed, although after being in it for five days straight calling it comforting was becoming a stretch. In some ways the stale, sweaty smell reassured me I was still alive, the trouble was I wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

My psychiatrist had tried to tell me I shouldn't feel things so much, that I needed to control my emotions more, shows what a fucking useless cunt John Foster was. I was Effy Stonem, tapping into people's feelings, noticing things other people either couldn't or wouldn't was what I did, nowadays it was what my employer paid me for, if I didn't have that then what was I? In a word, nothing.

The downside of being so intuitive and not being able to switch it off was that sometimes it meant I couldn't stop the dark thoughts from bubbling into my consciousness. The deep rooted ones that seemed to just be there within every fibre of my being, always waiting for the right time to resurface. They were the ones that told me I _was_ nothing, I didn't matter at all, if I disappeared off the face of the earth it would barely cause a ripple in anyone else's life, in fact they'd be relieved, the ones that spoke to me and asked what right did I think I had to exist, so why didn't I do everyone a favour and vanish.

Most of the time I kept them at bay, most of the time I resembled someone who was maybe not exactly happy but was at least contented enough with life. But sometimes I just didn't have the energy to fight them off. The first time I had what my parents described in their own special, not giving a fuck way, as 'an episode' was when I was 17 and Dad found out Mum was screwing his boss. I had collapsed into a pit of depression that ended with me trying to slash my wrists, Cook found me slumped on the bathroom floor, blood everywhere and to this day I'm not sure the horror has ever left him.

I was sectioned and sent to a clinic to recover, that's where John Foster came into my life. At first I thought he was genuinely trying to help me, even when Naomi and Cook told me they found him creepy and that he'd all but threatened them to leave me alone to recover in peace I didn't listen. In hindsight I should have, the guy became obsessed and tried to cut me off from everyone who cared about me. He convinced himself that we were meant to be together and practically brainwashed me into believing it too. It wasn't until I unexpectedly came round during a hypnotherapy session I realised what a bastard he was.

At first when I woke I couldn't work out what was going on. My skirt was hitched up around my waist and as my eyes adjusted to the darkened room I realised Foster was sitting on the therapy couch. That's when I felt his hand rubbing against me as he panted away. I was pretty drugged up most of the time so I found it hard to move, but I tried, I really tried honestly. In my head I was screaming no at him but my body refused to respond. He kept muttering things which I couldn't hear but then he started to tremble and I understood what he was doing to himself so I was glad his comments weren't audible. I've never felt so ashamed as I lay motionless when he finally came into what must have been a specially prepared pile of tissues. The cunt had really thought of everything.

Afterwards he calmly removed his hand, did his trousers back up and pulled down my skirt. I kept my eyes shut as he kissed me and told me we'd made progress, soon I'd be ready for him to put his fingers inside me and after that we could make love properly. I felt sick but I was too afraid to move as I heard him wash his hands and sit back down in the chair opposite me. He then brought me out of my 'trance' and when I opened my eyes I found him smiling serenely at me like nothing had happened. He even had the temerity to repeat we'd made real progress today. I left the room in a daze and knew I had to call Naomi and Cook as soon as I could.

They both rushed over and refused to go away when Foster tried to stop them seeing me. Eventually they threatened to get the clinic's chief executive and so he relented. When I told them what had happened they were both horrified. Cook wanted to confront Foster straight away, he kept repeating he was going to fucking kill him but Naomi was more measured, in fact her calmness was a bit scary. She told Cook to back off and said the most important thing was to get me out of here. They gathered my things and we made our way to the reception. I stood with Cook's arms wrapped around me as Naomi patiently explained that we were leaving, in spite of the protestations of the nurses she stuck to her guns and before long we were back at hers. Gina took one look and ushered us inside.

I slept for what felt like days but every time I woke up I'd be greeted by a pair of concerned blue eyes asking me if I was ok and could she do anything? Naomi saved me.

A few months later I picked up the local newspaper and read about a break in at Foster's house, the burglars didn't take much but apparently he'd interrupted them so they beat him half to death with a baseball bat he had lying around. Cook said it was what he deserved, I distinctly remember Naomi saying it was karma. I'd asked them outright if it was them, something they both strenuously denied. It was a few weeks later when I was feeling better that I saw Cook talking to one of the bouncers at a club. Cook handed over a load of cash and slapped the bloke on the shoulder telling him he owed him one. They could see I was worried but Cook had given me his cheeky smile and said it was just about getting drugs. I knew they were lying but they refused to admit anything, all Naomi said mysteriously was what goes around, comes around.

We'd rarely spoken about it since, the only time it was mentioned was one night when we were off our tits. I was raking over old ground when Cook gripped me in a bear hug and told me to let it go. I protested that I didn't want either him or Naomi to get into trouble because of me, she'd stared directly at me and said they would do anything to make sure I was safe. Cook had added, not so subtly, that no one could prove anything. We collapsed laughing after that as Naomi elbowed him in the ribs and called him a stupid, indiscreet prick.

I sighed as the door opened a fraction, "Mum, it's fine, I just want you to fuck off and leave me alone."

The door opened wider, "Hey, it's me."

I retreated further into the duvet, "You can fuck off too."

In spite of my request Naomi walked into the room. She opened the curtains and started to tidy up, "It's a lovely day, shame to miss it. I thought we could go for a walk around the garden or something."

"Seriously Naomi, fuck off and leave me be." I said wearily.

She tutted, "Can't do that Eff."

I snorted, "So why haven't I seen you for over two weeks?"

I heard her sigh, "Look, I was really hurt by your actions and I'm sure you thought it was the right thing to do but finding out all of those things in one night was awful. I felt so let down."

She sat down on the bed before she continued, "On reflection I might have over reacted a bit but it's ok, I've thought about everything and I forgive you."

Her words were like a red rag to a bull, she _forgave_ me? I felt a searing anger spread throughout my body.

"Oh how very generous of you. You forgive me? Well that's ok then. The great Naomi Campbell has decided that we're friends again and all is right with the fucked up world." I spat at her.

She recoiled, "All I'm saying is..."

I twisted around, "What Naomi? What are you saying? It's always the same with you. Everything is always on your terms, what about me? When do I get to have a say in our pathetically one sided friendship?"

She frowned, "It's not one sided..."

I snorted, "Yes it is, why did you come around? To ask advice about what you should do about Emily? That's it, Effy will listen and tell me what to do, I'm sick of it, sick of it all, grow the fuck up and make your own decisions. You're like a fucking leech."

"I'm sorry..." she uttered but I was on a roll.

"You're sorry? You forgive me? Well you know what Naomi, I _don't_ forgive you. Where were you when I was feeling helpless and alone? Where the fuck were you when Dad found out Mum was having another affair? Where could I go when they were screaming at each other? What was I supposed to do when he walked out, probably for good this time?" I stated as I started to cry.

"I didn't know..." Naomi began.

"No you didn't, you never do, you left me to fend for myself when everything is so shit and I had no one to turn to." I state through my sobs.

"You had Cook..." she countered lamely.

"Cook? We both know he hates seeing me like this, he doesn't know what to do and fumbles around like a lost little boy. You Naomi, you know what to do, but you fucked off. So I don't _forgive_ you Naomi because you took away your friendship without asking." I shouted at her.

I struggled as she wrapped her arms around me and gripped me tightly while whispering she was sorry over and over. I pounded my fists against her and she took it all until I ran out of energy. She realised I was finished so she pulled away and gently wiped the tears from my face. Naomi leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips, it was tender and it wasn't anything sexual, it was all about comfort.

We broke apart again and her concerned gaze met mine, "I had no idea..."

I looked away, "I know."

She rubbed my arms and I inhaled sharply, I tried to move away but she was too quick, she grabbed one of my sleeves and pushed it up to reveal a series of cuts, "Oh Eff..."

"It's nothing..." I said quietly.

"How many times?" she asked.

I shrugged, "A few."

She glanced at my wrists, "But you haven't tried..."

I shook my head, "Just the cuts."

She stroked my face, "You should shower and then I'll make you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry," I protested weakly.

She led me into the bathroom and turned on the shower, she gently undressed me and l got under the spray, I washed as Naomi sat watch over me. When I was finished she wrapped me in a fluffy towel and sat me down. She dried me, patting my skin so she didn't hurt me.

She looked in the cabinet and found some antiseptic cream. "this might sting ok?"

I nodded and tried not to grimace as she slowly tended to every cut I'd made. She was meticulous and each time I flinched as it stung she apologised. She made her way up both of my arms, tenderly cleaning each one. Finally she found some bandages and wrapped them around my arms.

"Just so you're not tempted to reopen them." she said with a weak smile.

She knew me so well.

When Naomi had finished she stared at me, "Eff, please don't cut yourself, you've got people who love you, you're not nothing."

"I know it in my head but..." I paused, "sometimes it doesn't register."

"Effy Stonem, I bloody love you and I'd die if you weren't in my life, so promise me I'll never have to deal with that." Naomi said.

I gave her a weak smile, "I promise."

Eventually she led me back into the bedroom and found me some pyjamas. She stripped the bed and placed clean sheets on it. Finally she led me downstairs and made me sit at the table while she heated some soup. I couldn't face more than a few mouthfuls but Naomi said it was better than nothing. I felt a bit pathetic as she spoon fed me but it was nice to be taken care of, I didn't have to think about anything.

After I'd eaten we went into the lounge and Naomi looked through the DVDs, "How about Beaches?"

I smiled, "I don't have it, I'm far too cool for that."

She rolled her eyes, "I know where you keep the embarrassing films that you don't want anyone to know you own."

I shrugged, "Ok, Beaches it is but don't blame me when we're all puffy eyed and wailing."

Naomi put the disc into the player and we settled on to the sofa, "you ok?"

I nodded, "Naoms, about Emily, I didn't mean it, you can talk about her if you want."

Naomi reached over and pulled me into her side, "It's not important right now, this is about you and me alright?"

I nestled into her, feeling safe again, "Ok. You're going to stay aren't you?"

I couldn't help the needy tone in my voice but she smiled and nodded, "Of course I am."

"Naoms... I... I didn't mean to..." I began falteringly.

She pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head, "Shhhh, let's just watch the film. Don't worry about anything else, we've got plenty of time to talk about, I'm not going anywhere."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello, is anyone there? **

**I know it's been a while but in my defence... No you're right there is no excuse so I'm sorry ok?**

**First thing I wanted to say is I hope Effy's pov in the last chapter didn't seem blase, it wasn't my aim at all. Nor do I want her behaviour in this chapter to seem unrealistic so sorry if it feels wrong to anyone, it's really not my intention.**

**Switching Naomi and Emily povs in this and although I've rewritten chunks of it I'm still not totally happy, but it moves things along so hopefully it'll do.**

**I will really, really try to update sooner this time, I promise.**

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi<strong>

I stirred the eggs and sighed, I really hoped Effy was doing alright. She seemed a lot brighter, well ok, she seemed a bit brighter but I'd had enough experience to know that didn't always mean she felt less depressed. I'd stayed with her all last weekend, which was always what I intended but it seemed more important when Anthea phoned to say she'd be away a bit longer than she thought. I took the call because Effy refused to speak to her and when I relayed the news Eff snorted derisively while making some sarcastic comment about getting a shag being more important than her daughter's well being. I'd tried several times to pass on the message that her Mum was sorry, but she always gave me a sceptical look and countered if she didn't want anyone to get hurt she could always have kept her fucking knickers on in the first place.

Obviously I couldn't be here all the time as I had work, which was utter chaos at the moment with Mandy being more demanding than ever. I think she'd become used to me not minding working long hours in the couple of weeks I hadn't been speaking to anyone and so she just assumed it was ok now. I really didn't want to leave Effy alone so on my insistence she phoned Cook and he took over 'babysitting duty', as she sarcastically referred to it, when I couldn't be around. Eff grumbled about us treating her like a child but underneath it I could tell she was actually relieved we were taking care of her.

That's not to say Cook and I looked after her together, I was adamant about not being anywhere near him. I might have forgiven Effy but she only knew about Emily's secret for half a day and she'd urged the redhead to come clean. Cook knew for a lot longer than that and from what I can make out he hadn't put pressure on Emily in the slightest after initially agreeing to keep the kid's presence from me. I'd text Eff when I was leaving work and make sure he was gone by the time I got to her house. On Tuesday night she'd tried to force us to see each other but as soon as I found out he was still there I turned straight around and insisted I wouldn't return until he left. Effy hadn't tried that little trick again.

The toast popped up and I switched the gas off under the saucepan just as Effy entered the kitchen.

"Morning," I said brightly.

Effy shrugged and glanced at the clock, "Not really sure you can still call it that."

I was undeterred, "Well, you obviously needed the sleep. Scrambled eggs on toast ok?"

Effy gave me a half smile, "I'm going to turn into a scrambled egg if you're not careful."

I returned her smile, "They're nice and light, easy for you to manage and it's comfort food. I'll cook something proper for dinner. So how you doing today?"

She paused, "A four and a half, maybe a five."

I put the food on the table, "Hmmm, that's not too bad I guess."

We both sat down and started to eat in silence. The first time Eff got depressed I tried to get her to open up to me but it actually made things worse. When she was down she could never articulate how she felt and me asking her to try only left her more upset. So we developed a system where she could tell me how she was feeling without actually having to be explicit. It was a simple one to ten rating and I didn't stop worrying about her until she reached at least a seven. Four and a half wasn't that great but considering we'd barely got past a two or three for most of the week I took it as a good sign.

Effy reached for the salt, "You didn't have to take the day off you know?"

I nodded, "I know, but you know who is fucking off this afternoon on yet another 'research trip' so it isn't like I'm missing a whole day and besides she's been working my arse off so I think I deserve a break."

While we were eating I noticed Effy glancing nervously at me, it was like she wanted to say something but stopped herself. I was never sure whether to push things when she wasn't feeling great but the frequency of her looks increased so I decided to bite the bullet.

"Eff," she raised her eyes, "What's the matter?"

A shrug, "Nothing in particular."

I continued to stare, "Sure? I mean you would tell me right?"

She nodded but her eyes darted away as the doorbell went, "Can you, err, can you get that?"

"I'll get rid of them eh?" I questioned as I made my way to the door.

Effy gave a non-committal, "Hmmm."

I opened the door, snorted loudly and promptly slammed it shut again. I glared at Effy as I made my way back to the kitchen.

"So that's why you were so shifty?" I sneered.

She had the grace to blush slightly, "Please Naomi, speak to him. I hate the fact you're still fighting."

"I have nothing to say to that cunt." I responded sharply.

"Naomi, all I'm asking is that you see him. Cook's really sorry and he's miserable." Effy pleaded.

"He should have thought of that before he _betrayed me._" I spat towards the front door.

The letterbox flapped open, "Come on Naoms, please let me in, all I want is to let you know how really, really, really sorry I am I let you down. I should have told you straight away, I know that."

I folded my arms, "At least he knows what he's done wrong this time."

Effy made a last ditch attempt, "Naoms, if you speak to Cook it'd make me feel better, I'd definitely be a five then."

My eyes narrowed but I moved towards the front door, "That was a dirty tactic Stonem."

I opened the door and Cook fell backwards, I shot him a glare and went straight back into the kitchen, after a minute he sheepishly followed me.

"You've got five minutes to plead your case, but I should warn you I'm not in a forgiving mood so it's going to take a hell of a lot more than a pathetic sorry." I explained with a sneer.

He shifted uncomfortably and took a few deep breaths but his next move came as a total surprise. I yelled loudly as Cook dropped to his knees and held his clasped hands towards me.

"Naomi, I'm so very, very sorry I didn't tell you about Emily's kid as soon as I found out. I never, ever meant to hurt you or betray your trust, I know how important that is to you and I would never put our friendship in jeopardy for anyone. Please forgive me, please..." he pleaded.

I stared at his best innocent face, "So why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't happy honest Naoms, I gave Emily a right piece of my mind." he began.

"Didn't think you could spare much." I interjected.

Cook frowned but carried on, "Emily really begged, she wanted to tell you herself and she made it sound so reasonable. Then she gave me that look where she's like Bambi, you know the one with the big eyes."

"Hmmm, having been on the receiving end of the doe eyes more than once I can sort of understand why you might have agreed." I mumbled and Cook sensed I was thawing slightly.

He nodded, "She swore she only needed a day or so, I wouldn't have said yes if I knew it would go on longer, please Naoms, you've got to believe me."

I stared at his face with its hopeful expression, "Fine, I believe you but if you ever do anything like this again I'll fucking kill you, ok?"

Cook leapt up and threw his arms around me, "I've missed you babe."

I pushed him away, "I might be talking to you but it doesn't mean I've totally forgiven you."

He gave me a cheeky grin, "Yeah it does, I knew the begging would work."

I rolled my eyes, "You better have meant every word Cook..."

A look of panic crossed his face, "Honestly, I did Naoms, every last bit."

"So that's why you and Katie get on well then?" I questioned.

"Huh?" he shot back.

I winked at Effy, "His girlfriend likes to beg too, came to see me specially last weekend."

"Katie ain't my girlfriend." Cook spluttered.

I raised my eyebrow, "It's a terrible thing, being in denial Cook. But she did get my address from you I assume?"

Cook scowled at me, "Well, yeah, she was supposed to be coming round to mine when she phoned and asked for it so I thought she might take a detour."

"Did she tell you how it went afterwards?" I questioned.

He shook his head and blushed slightly, "We don't do a lot of talking when we see each other..."

A small smile played around Effy's lips, "So the great Katie Fitch threw herself at your mercy, this day gets better."

I returned her smile, "She came to see me last Saturday, to beg me to give Emily a second chance. It was heavily caveated, you know 'I wouldn't normally be caught dead doing this for anyone else apart from Emily' type of stuff but I was still impressed she tried."

Cook coughed, "So you gonna? Give Emilio another chance."

I shrugged, "Haven't really given it much thought..."

Effy snorted, "Of course you haven't."

"Eff, I've been busy taking care of you, I told you that was more important." I snapped.

"And what about when you're at work?" Effy countered.

"Been busy there too." I mumbled unable to meet her eye.

Effy reached for my hand, "Naomi, I really appreciate everything you've done for me this week but you can't keep avoiding things. It's obvious you still have feelings for Emily."

I sighed deeply, "Maybe I do still have feelings for Emily, but I really don't know what they are anymore. Part of me wants to believe the woman I fell in love with is still there but I'm not sure I can get past the part of me that's still outraged and hurt she lied."

"All the more reason to speak to her then, ain't it?" Cook said gently.

I rubbed my temple, "It's not that simple though is it? It's not just about if, and it feels like a massive if at the moment, I can forgive her for lying, there's also the small matter of her having a son. What if I find it harder to get over that?"

"Naoms, you won't get answers to any of those questions unless you go and see Emily. I genuinely don't think she intended to hurt you, I wouldn't be arguing her case otherwise." Effy persuaded.

"She tries to hide it well but it's obvious she really misses you and is totally in bits." Cook offered.

My head rose, "You've seen her?"

"Errr... umm..." Cook started, clearly unsure how to respond.

"It's ok, I'm not angry, I just want to know." I explained.

He gave a sigh of relief and nodded, "I've been over to Katie's once or twice. At first Emily was embarrassed and apologised loads for dropping me in it with you but I told her it was my place to say no."

I glared slightly, "I think it's best we don't rake over that again eh? What about the kid?"

"What Danny?" Cook asked.

"No Cook, Naomi meant some random kid not related to Emily at all, you dumb prick." Effy responded sarcastically.

He shot her a look, "Someone's feeling better..."

"Er, hello? Can we focus back on me and my dilemma here?" I stated exasperatedly.

Cook shook himself, "Sorry. Yeah he was there too."

Effy rolled her eyes at me, "For God's sake, shall I hold him while you hit him? This is like pulling teeth Cook, I'll speak really slowly so you understand. What. Is. Danny. Like?"

"Oh right, I was getting round to that. He's a good lad, bit shy at first but once he warms up he's ok. He's a bit of a whizz on computers, absolutely whipped my arse on the Wii and he seems pretty bright. He was telling Emily about some experiment he'd seen on the telly and was explaining why he knew it was going to go wrong. Lost me after about five seconds." Cook finally said.

I smiled wryly, "That might be more of an advert for your stupidity than him being clever."

"Oy, be nice or you ain't getting any more info out of me." He replied with a pout.

I paused, if Cook thought he was alright then he probably wasn't a total brat, "But what if we don't like each other? Mandy...

"The cunt." Effy and I said at the same time before I carried on.

"Well she said he ruled the roost or words to that effect." I said with a frown.

Cook shrugged, "So you going to see Emily then."

I bristled, "I haven't made my mind up yet."

Effy chuckled, "Naoms, you're already worrying about Danny's reaction to you, I think it's safe to say you've decided to speak to Emily."

"I suppose listening to what she has to say is only fair." I responded.

The two of them sat back and looked expectantly at me. After a couple of minutes they were still staring.

"What?" I asked.

"Strike while the iron's hot Naomi." Effy said patronisingly as Cook nodded.

I tried and failed to hide my panic, "Right now?"

Raised eyebrows, "Why not?"

Think Naomi, come on, there has to be a good reason why I can't see Emily this second apart from the truth, which is I'm bricking it. I mean ok, maybe I was coming round to the idea of seeing her again but not now for fuck's sake, I was nowhere near ready. I checked the clock and heaved a huge sigh of relief.

"I can't, it'll be right in the middle of the lunchtime rush, it's always busy on a Friday." I stated confidently.

Cook shrugged and got his phone, I grabbed at it wildly, "Don't call Katie and check."

Effy sighed, "Come on Naomi, it'd make me really happy if you got this sorted as soon as possible with Emily."

My eyes narrowed and I pointed at her, "You get to use that line once a day at most, you've already used today's by making me speak to Cook, don't push it."

Effy shrugged in defeat, "Fair enough, but Cook won't let you have any vodka until you see Emily."

"Oh don't be so ridiculous, that's blackmail, Cook wouldn't be so childish." I said with a laugh until I saw from the look on his face that actually yes, he would.

They continued to stare until I couldn't stand it anymore, "Fine, ok? I'll go now, right now, this second."

We sat in silence until Effy coughed and Cook tapped his watch.

"All fucking right, I'm going..." I said as I reluctantly got up.

"Best of luck." they chorused and I gave them both the finger before I made my way to the bus stop.

I cursed under my breath as a bus arrived straight away, it was bloody typical, if I was in a hurry I'd have had to wait ages, but when I was hoping to buy myself some thinking time hey presto here it was.

I sat down and tried to order my thoughts. What was I going to say when I got there? After five agonising, stomach churning minutes I hadn't got any further than a suitable greeting and even that was only a spectacularly unimpressive "hi".

I glanced out of the window and nearly had a heart attack when I realised where we were. I mean for fuck's sake it was a Friday afternoon, there should have been loads of traffic and plenty of people at the bus stops, but oh no, today the roads were relatively clear and even the traffic lights seemed to be working against me, every single one was green.

In what felt like record time we were in town and my stop was coming up, I pressed the bell and got off the bus. I looked over at the shop as a customer left and checked my watch. I ambled over and took a minute to look inside, there was only one customer so I couldn't even use the excuse it was busy to aid my procrastination. Katie was serving but I couldn't see Emily anywhere, maybe she wasn't here today. But even I knew that was a desperate attempt to clutch at straws, Emily went into the shop everyday.

I saw some movement out the corner of my eye and turned my head just as Emily walked in from the back. In spite of everything I couldn't stop my breath catching or my pulse skyrocketing, she was truly beautiful. In a pathetic attempt to make myself feel better I'd spent the last three weeks trying to convince myself that because she lied to me she'd have lost her allure and I wouldn't find her attractive but that little piece of deception was blown totally out of the water as soon as I saw her again. I wondered how on earth I'd managed to keep a straight face when I accused Cook of being in denial earlier, he clearly wasn't the only one.

I continued to observe through the window. Katie asked Emily something and the redhead shook her head sadly before she took the money for the order. Katie squeezed her shoulder as she made her way to the back of the shop and Emily flashed her a quick smile. The customer took his change and left, so Emily was now on her own. Come on Naomi, you can't put it off anymore. I steeled myself and pushed the door open.

Emily was facing away from me and she hastily wiped her eyes when she heard the bell go, "Sorry I won't be a minute."

I was a mess of conflicting emotions, I almost felt sorry for her but my resolve hardened when I remembered how she'd lied to me and how shit I'd been feeling. But then again, I was here so I clearly wanted to give Emily a chance to explain, even if nothing else came of it.

I took a deep breath, here goes nothing.

"Hi, can we talk?"

* * *

><p><strong>Emily<strong>

I spun around so quickly the plate I was holding slipped completely from my grasp. It soared through the air like a discus before it smashed against the one of the refrigerated counters and I silently thanked God that I was short otherwise it might have smashed the glass, or worse still taken Naomi's head off.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Are you ok?" Naomi asked as I finally allowed myself to look at her.

There they were, the perfect blue eyes, staring at me with concern, that's got to be good right? It must mean that she still feels something. EMILY! I chastised myself, stop running away with things, all it means is that she doesn't want you to hurt yourself, that's just basic human kindness, not that she still cares about you.

I nodded and Naomi's expression changed to a more impassive one. I stepped around the shards and reached for the dustpan and brush. I swept up the broken plate, desperately trying to control my emotions. It was stupid that those four simple words had immediately made me feel lighter than I had in weeks.

For God's sake, there I go again. Come on get a grip, all Naomi said is that she wants to talk, it's a start but it doesn't necessarily mean anything. But no matter how hard I attempted to listen to my head, I knew it was my heart, which had lifted as soon as I heard her voice and was now beating furiously, that was going to win the day as I was filled with hope that the blonde being here did count for something.

I jumped as Naomi kneeled next to me and held out some newspaper, "Here, you can put it in this."

I went to take it from her but she stopped me, "it's ok, I'll wrap it up, it was sort of my fault after all."

"Thanks," I replied with a small smile as I tipped the contents into the centre of the paper and stood back up.

I was in the process of replacing the dustpan and brush when Katie marched in, "What the hell was that?"

"I dropped a plate." I said quietly.

Katie tutted, "For fuck's sake Emily, that's the third one this week. I know you find it hard to concentrate because you're always thinking about Naomi but this is costing us a fortune..."

My eyes widened and I motioned to the floor, "Katie, shut up will you?"

She rolled her eyes, "Don't look like that, I wouldn't say anything about you being such a sap in front of other people..."

Naomi rose from the floor, "I may be wrong, but I _think_ Emily was trying to tell you I was here."

Katie panicked and the verbal diarrhoea started, "I knew that, pffft, of course I knew _you_ were here. I meant _other_, other people, you know people who aren't you. When I said Ems was thinking about you..."

"Katie! Not helping. Shut the fuck up." I hissed while wishing the ground would open up and swallow me whole.

Thankfully she stopped and held her hand out to the blonde, "I'll take that, you know, leave you two alone."

Naomi passed over the broken plate with a small smile, "Thanks, that'd be good."

I glanced at my watch and did a quick calculation, if I shut the shop now that gave me about an hour before I'd have to leave to pick Danny up from school, I hoped it would be enough time. When I looked back up the blonde was frowning slightly.

"Sorry, I came barging in without thinking. I can come back another time if that'd be more convenient?" Naomi offered.

"NO!" I shouted startling both Katie and Naomi.

There was no way I was letting her leave without us talking. What if she said she'd come back another time but after thinking about it changed her mind? I couldn't risk it. I turned to Katie with a pleading look.

My twin smiled, "Sure it's ok Em, I'll pick Dan up. Maybe I can take him to McDonalds to give you a bit of extra time?"

I pondered her suggestion briefly, selfishly all I cared about was making sure Naomi stayed, if that meant pumping my child full of processed crap then it was a trade off I was prepared to make just this once.

"Great, thank you, but make sure he has salad, not chips and orange juice not coke. Oh and something with chicken, not beef..." I trailed off as both women stared at me sceptically.

Katie rolled her eyes, "Alright Em, no need to stress."

I turned to the blonde, "Normally he's not allowed anywhere near there. One because I don't like him eating that rubbish, it's full of additives and fat. But also, places like that are the death knell for businesses like this. Doesn't really send out the right message about the quality of our freshly prepared sandwiches if I let my son eat burgers all the time."

I knew I was over explaining but on top of everything else I didn't want Naomi to think I was a bad mother as well.

She smiled slightly, "It's ok Emily, I'm sure once in a while as a treat won't do any permanent damage."

Katie coughed, "Right, so that's sorted. I'll get out of your hair. See you later losers."

She swanned out of the front door with a slight wave. Naomi and I stood in awkward silence for a while. In the end we both started to speak at the same time, then we did that whole, 'after you, no after you, no I insist' routine until Naomi shrugged.

"I was just going to observe that Katie is still Katie," she said wryly.

I nodded, "I suppose she's entitled to be a bit insulting, she is doing me a big favour after all."

"What were you going to say?" Naomi enquired.

I made my way over to the door and locked it before I turned the sign to closed, "Just that I was going to shut the shop, so we didn't get interrupted."

She began to protest, "I don't want you to lose any business because of me..."

I motioned towards the tables, "Look around Naomi, we're not exactly heaving with customers and besides this is more important."

"If you're sure..." she said hesitantly.

I swiftly nodded, "I'm positive. Can I get you something? A sandwich or a coffee?"

We both knew I was stalling for time, delaying the inevitable difficult conversation we were about to have but I wasn't quite ready to face it yet and from Naomi's look of relief I guessed she felt the same.

"I've eaten thanks but a coffee would be good." she said as she sat at one of the empty tables.

Phew, that answered another of my internal dilemmas. I had thought about suggesting we went upstairs to talk as it's more comfortable but we'd had sex on that sofa and I was worried the memory would make an already awkward situation ten times worse.

My hands were shaking as I prepared our drinks. I know I'd already kind of explained things to Cook, Effy and Katie but it was a lot easier trying to justify myself to them than to the blonde sitting a few feet away from me. As various excuses raced through my mind I grew even more nervous, Jesus if they sounded pathetic to me, how lame we're they going to seem to Naomi?

I sighed deeply, there was nothing else for it I had no other option than to be totally honest with her and answer anything she asked me truthfully. The trouble was it scared the shit out of me and there were no guarantees anything I said would make a blind bit of difference in the end.

I placed the coffees down and sat opposite Naomi, we both blew on the liquid before taking a sip. I wondered if I should just launch into an apology but the blonde beat me too it.

"Before we say anything else I wanted to apologise for pushing you like that, it was inexcusable and I'm sorry." she said seriously.

"It's ok, you were angry and you'd had a big shock." I replied.

She shook her head, "No Emily, there's never any justification for violence towards women, no matter what the provocation. I'm ashamed I let my temper get the better of me, especially given the strong views I have on the subject."

I thought about making light of it with a jokey reply but quickly decided against it. I didn't want to give Naomi any reason to think I wasn't taking this seriously.

"It was under pretty extreme circumstances but I know it was completely out of character. Thank you for apologising though, it means a lot." I said gently.

She nodded and we lapsed back into silence. Over the past few weeks I'd played out various scenarios of how I'd behave if by some miracle I ever got the chance to speak to Naomi again. Most, no wait, all of them involved me begging for forgiveness, not a single one entailed the pair of us sitting staring into space like a couple of zombies. This wasn't going to plan at all and as I was the one in the wrong I figured it was up to me to break the deadlock.

"Can I ask you something?" I ventured.

Naomi looked relieved I'd finally spoken, "Sure."

"What made you change your mind? About seeing me I mean." I asked.

Alright, so maybe it wasn't exactly the grovelling apology I should be giving but it was a start. She shifted in her seat and I worried I'd made a mistake putting her on the spot like that, I was supposed to be the one getting the hard time here.

Her brow furrowed, "A combination of things I guess."

I didn't want to push too hard but I needed to know, "is it just that you've had time to calm down?"

She scowled, "Who said anything about me calming down Emily? I'm still incredibly angry, justifiably so in my opinion."

Shit, shit, shit, "I understand that completely, it doesn't matter why you're here, I'm just glad you are."

She sighed, "Sorry, it was a perfectly reasonable question."

"I sort of gave up hope after you didn't respond to my letter, I reasoned if that didn't work then nothing would." I explained.

Naomi looked sheepish, "I didn't read it. I tore it up and threw it straight in the bin."

Now I was really perplexed, "Oh, I thought maybe you'd reflected on what I said..."

She shook her head, "I did reflect on things but not because of the letter. If you want to know what really tipped the balance you should ask Katie."

"Sorry?" I replied with a frown.

Naomi stared at me like she was trying to gauge my reaction, it was obvious I didn't have a clue what she was on about, "Katie came to see me last weekend."

I gasped, "Fuck, I specifically asked her not to interfere. I'm sorry Naomi, I'd have stopped her if I'd known, but you have to believe me I didn't ask her to, she wasn't there because of me..."

The blonde smiled, "Hey, it's ok. Katie was very clear that you hadn't sent her round, in fact she said you'd kill her if you knew."

"I still might..." I mumbled.

"You should go easy on her, I probably wouldn't be sitting here if she hadn't come over to my house. She really stuck up for you." Naomi replied.

"She did?" I asked unsurely.

Naomi nodded, "Yeah, she explained a few things about JJ and the sacrifices you'd had to make because of Danny. For what it's worth I think you'd have been an excellent doctor."

I blushed, it wasn't something I ever really told people in case they thought it was a silly dream to have, "I might not have even got into medical school, so it wasn't like I was really giving anything up."

"Maybe not, but you did miss out on uni and at least I understand now why you never liked to talk about it." Naomi said with a sigh.

The silence was back and once again we sat lost in our own thoughts.

"So I should thank Katie, but she obviously wasn't the only thing that persuaded you." I stated.

The blonde frowned, "What do you mean?"

I shrugged, "Well you said she called round last weekend, it's Friday today, so I'm guessing you weren't totally convinced by what she said, well not at first."

A cloud passed across her face and I was worried I'd pushed her too far again, "Actually, Katie also wanted to pass on a message from Cook about Effy. At that stage I hadn't spoken to either of them since the night I found out they knew about Danny and hadn't told me. They'd both been in contact, but I was so angry at their betrayal I refused to see them. When they stopped calling round I just assumed they'd got the message and were leaving me to cool off."

Katie had mentioned in passing that Cook was worried about Effy, but he wouldn't tell her why. I was almost afraid to ask, but I could see Naomi was obviously concerned about something, the least I could do was let her talk about it if she wanted to.

"But they weren't letting you cool off? There was another reason?" I asked gently.

Naomi bit her lip and nodded, "Eff found out her Mum was screwing some guy behind her Dad's back, it's not the only time it's happened. Although she hates them arguing she can cope with that a lot better than the thought of them getting a divorce, it petrifies her. We were 17 when Anthea had her first affair and Effy got so depressed she tried to kill herself. Ever since then she's spiralled down on occasion and I suppose finding out it had happened again coupled with the fact we'd argued was enough to send her over the edge."

Christ, the impact of my actions kept getting worse and worse. Not only had I lied to Naomi and asked her two best friends to do the same I'd now found out that in the process I'd totally isolated her at a time when Effy really needed her. I thought I couldn't despise myself any more than I already did, turns out I hadn't even got close.

Naomi sighed and continued, "Normally, I'm around to watch over her, you know keep her safe? But this time I was being pig headed and refusing to speak to her. I'd never have been able to forgive myself if anything happened to her. So that's mainly why it took me so long to come and see you after Katie's visit, I've been spending all my free time with Eff."

I knew I couldn't put it off any longer, so I gingerly reached over and placed my hand on top of hers, I wasn't sure if Naomi would be ok with the contact but I took the fact that she hadn't pulled away screaming as a reasonable sign.

I took a deep breath, "Naomi, I can't even begin to express how sorry I am, for everything. I shouldn't have kept Danny's existence hidden in the first place and for you to find out the way you did was appalling. I know you might find it difficult to believe but I honestly did want to be the one to tell you. I'm so ashamed that I basically forced your friends to cover it up, doubly so now I know the full extent of how much pain that caused you. I didn't set out to hurt, humiliate or betray you in any way and I'm so very, very sorry that's what ended up happening."

She stayed silent but didn't move her hand, instead she stared into space. I attempted to keep my expression as neutral as possible, I wanted Naomi to know I was being genuine but I didn't want her to accuse me of being manipulative with my 'puppy dog stare' again. When she finally looked at me, her eyes were filled with sadness and I could see for myself exactly how much I'd hurt her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked quietly.

I stared at our hands and swallowed, all of the answers I had seemed inadequate.

"I mean I understand why in the beginning, it's not something you spring on people over dinner on your first date. But it was four months Em, that's a long time." she continued.

"I know." I responded.

She withdrew her hand and I immediately felt worse due to the loss of contact, "Is that all you can say? This is your big explanation is it? You didn't mean for it to happen, you know it was wrong, you're sorry. Maybe they're all true, I really don't know, but I still don't understand how you could lie when you said you loved me."

My head snapped back up, "They are all true and I do love you Naomi, that hasn't changed."

She sighed exasperatedly, "How can you say that? If you genuinely loved me you'd have trusted me enough to tell me about Danny."

"It wasn't about not trusting you..." I began but I was interrupted by a scoff.

"Oh come on Emily, that's bullshit. I've had your sister begging me to speak to you, I've had Effy and Cook badgering me to give you a chance to explain, what's the fucking point if you won't even be honest with me? I'm giving you one last chance and I want the truth this time." she spat at me.

I could tell from the steely look in her eyes that she was serious, this was the last chance saloon and if there was any hope at all for us, which was looking increasingly unlikely by the second, I couldn't afford to mess this up.

I gulped, "Fair enough, it was a combination of a lot of things I suppose and I'll explain as best I can. If I'm not making myself clear or you don't understand something then you need to tell me and I'll try to describe it differently. But please believe me it won't be because I'm lying or trying to mislead you in some way, I promise."

Naomi folded her arms, "Ok, I'm listening."

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi<strong>

I sat back and waited. Maybe I'd been a bit harsh but apart from the, admittedly heartfelt, apology I hadn't got a lot else from her. Yes, we'd talked and ok she was pretty nice when I opened up about Effy but I was still waiting to understand her reasons for keeping the fact she had a seven year old son from me.

I wasn't stupid, I didn't expect her to come out with it straight away. She'd obviously want to wait until she was sure we were going somewhere first. But as I'd pointed out, we were together for the best part of four months, it's a long time to keep up that sort of pretence.

Then there was the fact that she knew how hard I found it to trust people, how much it scared me that someone might have that sort of hold over me. For virtually the first time in my life I'd let my defences down and completely laid myself bare with Emily only to have her throw it back in my face. On some level I did believe her when she said she was sorry and that she still loved me, but without a proper explanation it was never going to be anywhere near enough for me to risk getting hurt again.

"I'm sorry Emily, but this is time limited so I suggest you start talking unless you want me to walk out of here and never come back." I said sternly.

I knew it was a bit cruel and maybe I shouldn't have got a small sense of satisfaction as she panicked but I was sick of us skirting around the issue. Besides, when I'd run away after we kissed, Emily wasn't exactly easy on me either so I felt entirely justified in being as demanding now.

She took a deep breath, "When Danny was born the fact I had a baby wasn't really an issue in terms of dating. I was so knackered, the only thing that interested me on the rare occasions I did get some time to myself was sleeping. When I was awake, my only focus was him, I was so worried I was going to get something wrong, Jesus I was only a kid myself, how the hell was I supposed to know what to do? I had a lot of help but the massive sense of responsibility doesn't go away just because someone else is babysitting."

This was all very interesting, in an abstract way, but what did it have to do with why she'd kept a secret from me?

Emily quickly spoke again, "Sorry, I have this tendency to be verbose when I'm nervous. I'll try to get to the point more quickly."

I gave her a half smile, "I do remember and I'd rather you told me too much than not enough."

She nodded, "Ok. So for the first year I was too tired to think about meeting anyone. Then JJ started to get headaches and even though at first he didn't think they were anything I was still worried. When he finally went to the doctors we knew it was serious because of the speed he got appointments for tests, they saw him within a few days. I don't know if Cook or Katie told you but when we found out the tumour was inoperable JJ and I decided to get married?"

My eyebrow raised, so Cook knew she was married but failed to mention it, although to be fair I suppose I didn't really give him the chance. Let it go Naomi.

"Yeah, Katie managed to drop that particular bombshell." I replied and watched as she looked away embarrassed.

"It wasn't anything lavish, why would it be? But it still took planning, which on top of having a baby and hospital visits meant I had even less time. After JJ died I was devastated, not just because I'd lost my best friend but also because Danny was going to have to grow up without his Dad." She paused.

I knew exactly what that felt like and fleetingly I felt sorry for the kid. Knowing how much Emily fretted about things, it must have been the cause of a fair few sleepless nights for her too.

"That must have been a really tough time for you." I stated softly.

"Yeah, it was. But I can see this is about as clear as mud to you. I wasn't telling you any of that to make you feel sorry for me. I was trying, very badly I expect, to show you that the first three or four years after Danny was born were no go areas as far as women were concerned. I had a baby, I got married to my best friend, my fake husband died and then I set up a business. While all my friends, who disappeared one by one by the way, were off out having the time of their lives, I was at home." She stated matter of factly.

I tried to digest what she was saying, surely she can't mean what I think? There's no way. I looked at her strangely and I wondered if I should just ask. I hesitated a few times before Emily put me out of my misery.

"I can tell you've got a question, I meant it Naomi, I'll answer anything you want to know." she stated.

I coughed, how could I put this subtly, "Didn't you ever go out?"

She smiled, "And by that I assume you mean did I really go without sex for four years?"

Shit, obviously not as oblique as you think Naomi, I nodded, "I know casual sex isn't really your style, but you must have been gagging for it, I know I would have been."

Emily laughed, "Naomi, I clearly haven't conveyed how exhausted I was, honestly for the first couple of years nothing was further from my mind."

"And what about after that?" I asked cautiously but really I didn't to want to know about the other girls.

She blushed, "Ok, I admit as Danny got older and he slept through the night, I wasn't as bothered leaving him with my parents."

I knew a flash of jealousy had crossed my face, "So you acted more like your friends?"

Emily sighed, "There's only so much DIY you can take. It's not just about having an orgasm, sometimes you miss contact with another person, even if it doesn't last or mean anything. So yeah, I had some one night stands. Katie and I would go out on a Friday or Saturday and if I was lucky I'd pull. It wasn't ideal but it kept me from feeling totally lonely."

"I suppose I'm in no position to judge." I replied. "But I don't get what this has to do with us."

"Katie came back from uni so we decided to turn the business into something more permanent which is when we bought the shop. Danny was almost ready to go to school and my parents tv career had taken off. They gave us the house and things slotted into place. I was at an event and I met someone called Vanessa, there was an instant attraction but to be honest I thought it was only going to be a one night thing. But we exchanged numbers and met up for dinner a few times. After that we started seeing each other regularly, a few times a week. After a couple of months I decided I wanted her to meet Danny so I told her I had a son. Quickest meal of my life, she couldn't escape fast enough. Apparently, it wasn't part of the deal. So I became more cautious." Emily stared off into the distance.

She turned back to me, "That pretty much became the story of my life. Everything would be going well until I'd tell them about Danny and then you wouldn't see them for dust. Sometimes it was simply about the fact that I had a child or sometimes because they didn't like the fact I couldn't be impulsive. It pissed them off."

I had to ask, "Were there a lot of women?"

Emily shook her head, "No, I'm not talking about many, just a few people I liked and I thought it was better to get the fact I had a child out of the way sooner rather than later."

"What about Mandy? How long did you and she date?" I questioned.

"About three months, I hadn't been out with anyone for a while and I met her at a reception. She's pretty adept at flattery and I suppose I was taken in." Emily answered.

I frowned, so basically she'd been with Mandy less time than me but still been honest about Danny.

"Naomi, she met Danny by accident, I'd learnt my lesson by then. We were in town one day and she was shopping with Shelly. It was mutual hatred at first sight." Emily explained.

I smiled, "He sounds like a very good judge of character."

Emily laughed, "I suppose so. But please don't believe everything she said, of course I don't want to bring anyone into his life that he doesn't like, but it's not automatically over if they're important to me."

I stared at her, "Was I important to you?"

She nodded, "Yes and you still are."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "So why weren't you honest?"

She rubbed her temples, "Because I was scared and a coward."

I hadn't expected that answer, "Go on."

"Naomi, I wasn't lying when I said I felt an instant connection with you. There was just something there." she began.

I raised my eyebrow.

"I'm not talking about the fact that I was attracted to you, you're gorgeous, that goes without saying. I mean something more than that, I don't know, some sort of resonance. Jesus, I sound like my mother." She sighed exasperatedly.

I smiled, "More worryingly, you sound like _my_ mother."

"Hey, leave your Mum alone. Look, Katie is always taking the piss because sometimes I meet women and all of a sudden I let my imagination run away with me. I daydream about all sorts of things that might happen in the future but I never did that with you." Emily stated.

I scowled, "Great, thanks very much."

Emily shook her head, "You don't understand. I didn't do it because I wanted it to be a surprise."

I was more confused than ever.

"I didn't need to make up stuff because for the first time in my life I really believed that it would happen, that there might be a future for us, something to look forward to that wasn't a fantasy." She clarified.

I was starting to get scared now because I realised that maybe I'd been thinking the same way, "Don't be daft, we only went out for a few months."

Emily nodded, "I know, it sounds crazy, far too fast but it felt right didn't it?"

I bit my lip, "Yes, which is why I'm still at a loss to work out why you didn't tell me about Danny. If it was so perfect, why hide something so big?"

"I'd met the woman of my dreams, I was totally in love and I didn't want to spoil anything. Like I said, I'm a coward. At first I was scared it might frighten you away if you knew I had a child so I convinced myself it was better not to tell you. Then after a while it became more about the fact I hadn't been honest and you might hate me for lying. I tied myself up in knots and I couldn't see a way out where I didn't hurt you or look like a selfish bitch. I couldn't stand the thought of losing you, which is ironic if you think about it, so I buried my head in the sand and hoped it would sort itself out." Emily said softly.

I sighed, "I don't hate you, I wouldn't be here otherwise, but I have to be honest and say I'm really not sure how I do feel about you. I don't know how I can be when there's a massive part of your life I know nothing about."

Emily exhaled, "You could find out if you wanted to, if there's a chance we might still be able to be together? You could meet Danny."

The intensity of the situation was crashing in on me, my head was pounding and I couldn't keep hold of, let alone process, the myriad of thoughts that were shooting rapidly through my brain.

"If it was just about me working out if I could cope with you having a son it might be different, but it's not is it?" I ventured.

"I know I didn't tell the truth and as a result I hurt you. But as a very wise woman once said to me, I'm not expecting you to trust me completely now. All I'm asking is for you to maybe give me the chance to win your trust back over time?" Emily said shyly.

I smiled, "She does sound intelligent."

"She is, it's one of her best qualities." She replied.

I looked at the deep, brown eyes that were fixed on me and made a decision, "Is it ok if I think about it, meeting Danny I mean?"

Emily nodded, "Of course it is."

I stood up, "I just need some space..."

"Naomi, it's ok, honestly. I understand completely that this isn't something you can decide lightly." Emily said as we made our way to the door.

She undid the lock and held it open, "It was good to see you."

"Yeah you too and as a very wise woman once said to me, I won't keep you hanging around, even if my answer is no." I responded.

Emily placed her hand on my forearm, "Take all the time you need. It's a big decision, I appreciate that. But regardless of the result, I am sorry, I never meant to hurt you and I do love you."

I stared at her and could tell she was being sincere so I smiled, "I know."

I ran to catch my bus and as I sat down I looked back to the shop where sure enough Emily was still watching. I gave her a small wave and she smiled back. I sighed deeply as we moved out of sight, now all I had to decide was what the fuck I was going to do next.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Chapter 17 is here, bit of Naomi at the beginning but mostly Naomily interaction from Emily's pov.**

**After a lot of deliberating Naomi is ready to give Emily her answer about meeting Danny. What will it be? Will the blonde cruelly crush the redhead's heart? As if I really need to answer that...**

**As always I can't thank you enough for reading and posting reviews, so I hope you like it and I'll do my best to update soon.**

**Now let's take a peek and see if our girls might be inching towards a reconcilliation...**

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi<strong>

I sat staring blankly at the screen and blinked a few times before I realised my mind had drifted off again. This time I hadn't even pretended to keep typing so I quickly looked around to see if anyone had noticed my inactivity but luckily someone who was on maternity leave had brought in their 'new addition' and everyone was cooing over it. I'd had a quick look, which only confirmed what I'd always suspected. Namely the phrase 'there's no such thing as an ugly baby' was, in fact, a downright lie.

Ever since I'd been to see Emily I'd noticed children all over the place, it was like they were stalking me or something. It's a bit like when you come across an unusual word one day and all of a sudden you see it in the paper or someone says it on the telly. I'm never sure if it's just spooky or whether you're more aware of it because it was in your conscious anyway. But regardless of whether I had become an overnight child magnet or I was just noticing them more due to my current predicament, they seemed everywhere.

Now don't get me wrong, it wasn't like I had anything against kids per se. I fully understood that the human race needed to produce these needy creatures called babies that slept, cried and crapped all the time in order to survive. I also knew that in general society considered the suggestion that 'they should be locked well out of my fucking way until their 18th birthday when they might finally be interesting' (copyright, E. Stonem) to be unacceptable. But as a 22 year old only child, I had to admit my experience with children was fairly limited and they rarely entered my thoughts unless they were annoying the shit out of me in public, which seemed to happen quite a lot.

Effy had, very unhelpfully in my humble opinion, pointed out I did have an obvious advantage when it came to kids, I should be able to relate to them easily. When my puzzled look indicated I didn't know what the fuck she was on about she asked me to count up how many times someone had referred to me as childish, puerile or a five year old. She and Cook had pissed themselves laughing after that, needless to say finding out that I was contemplating whether or not I should meet Danny had been enough to push her daily score even closer to the magic seven mark.

I sighed loudly, apart from my starring role in the Effy Stonem recovery plan, I was painfully aware I had a pretty big decision to make, one that had the potential to go wrong in so many ways. I'd had a conversation with Mum about it last night, which helped but ultimately left me feeling under greater pressure.

* * *

><p><em>"Hi Mum." I said as I wandered into the kitchen.<em>

_She smiled, "Sorry? Do I know you?"_

_I rolled my eyes and began opening random cupboard doors until I found what I was looking for, "Ha fucking ha."_

_She poured me a cup of tea and watched in amusement as I ripped open the packet and shoved three garibaldis into my mouth in quick succession before taking a gulp of my drink._

_"How's Effy?" she asked in a concerned tone._

_Because my mouth was full I ended up doing a poor Marcel Marceau impersonation as I shrugged, made a comme ci, comme ca gesture with my hand and held up six fingers._

_"Improving then, that's much better than this time last week." she replied._

_I nodded and washed the last bit of biscuit down with another sip of tea, "Yeah, she seems to be on the mend."_

_Mum tutted, "Honestly, I really don't understand Anthea sometimes. If she's not happy with Jim bloody divorce him but don't keep putting your family through the ringer by shagging around."_

_I shrugged, "I'm not sure how well Effy would cope with that either, you know it's a recurring nightmare of hers."_

_"Probably because they've been arguing since she was a small child when it seems like the scariest thing in the world, I bet she'd cope a lot better than she thinks these days." Mum responded._

_I started eating another garibaldi, "Yeah, well she might get the chance to find out this time, Jim is refusing to have anything to to with Anthea and insists he's had enough."_

_Mum sighed, "Poor Effy. I know you missed out in some ways because your Dad wasn't around and it was always something that worried me, but honestly I think it would have been far more damaging for him to stay when he really didn't want to."_

_I'd been wondering how to broach my dilemma, this seemed as good a way as any, "Did you try to stop him leaving?"_

_"Naomi! What sort of question is that? Of course I did." Mum said indignantly._

_I held up my hands, "Sorry Mum, I wasn't having a go, I just wondered at what point you thought it wasn't worth trying anymore?"_

_She calmed down, "What your Dad referred to as being a 'free spirit', I called being an 'irresponsible prick'. He used to say to me "Gina, baby, I can't be tied down, it'd stifle me". What he meant was he wanted to come and go as he pleased and have everything on his terms. He could be a right sulky sod if he didn't get his own way."_

_She looked at me and raised her eyebrow._

_"What? I don't sulk." I protested._

_She smiled, "Love, you have some of your Dad's qualities, it's not a bad thing and I'm not complaining, it's what makes you special."_

_I rolled my eyes and blushed slightly, "Mum..."_

_"So anyway, looking back he was always a bit unreliable but when we first met I found it exciting, it seemed spontaneous and romantic. Some days he'd wake up, drag me over to the window and say "There's a whole world out there G, where do you want to go today?" Often it wasn't anywhere that exotic, but it always felt slightly thrilling." she said almost wistfully._

_I sat engrossed, I wasn't used to hearing her speak about my Dad like this, normally she was far more scathing._

_"One day he came home and said he had a surprise for me. He pulled out two plane tickets to India, he wanted to go the next day of course, travel around and fuck on every beach in Goa. I can still remember the look of almost childlike glee on his face. It soon became a look of panic when I told him I had a surprise for him too, I was pregnant. He started to make all these excuses about being too young to settle down, how it would suffocate him, he even questioned whether the baby was actually his. So I told him to go to India without me, the callous bastard didn't even try to hide his relief as he turned straight around and walked out." Mum said more angrily._

_I looked sadly at her, "I can only apologise..."_

_She smiled at me, "Don't be silly love, having you was the greatest achievement of my life, I wouldn't change it for the world."_

_I looked perplexed, "So if he fucked off to India, how come I have a few vague memories of him?"_

_"Oh he came back a few times, he'd be his usual charming self and sweep in with all sorts of presents and promises. He was smitten with you, he always wondered how he'd created something so perfect." she continued._

_I can't hide my surprise, "Really?"_

_She nodded, "Oh yes, you were such a beautiful child, everyone commented on it."_

_"Hmmm, what went wrong eh?" I say self depreciatingly._

_Mum tutted, "Adolescence I think."_

_"Oy! I wasn't that bad." I shot back, "if he was so enamoured with me how come he didn't stay?"_

_She sighed, "That was always the trouble with your Dad, lots of enthusiasm at first but then he'd start to get itchy feet. It'd start off with small things like he'd go off for the day or say he'd do something and forget because he got distracted elsewhere. I learnt to recognise the signs and would usually tell him to go before it started to get too bad, I didn't want you to see us fighting. In the end I got tired of having to pick up the pieces each time he pissed off. You were always devastated and were too young to understand why he kept disappearing. So I gave him an ultimatum, grow up, take responsibility and stick around for good or get out of both of our lives forever. Guess which one he chose?"_

_"Mum, you know I don't blame you? For Dad not being around." I said gently._

_She smiled ruefully, "Not now maybe but you did for a long time. I know you thought I should have tried harder to keep him here."_

_I took her hand and gave it a squeeze, "I'm really sorry I gave you shit about it, I know you were only thinking about what was best for me."_

_"Thank you," she said with a smile, "Now don't take this the wrong way, I'll always be honest with you about your Dad but why the sudden interest?" _

_I took a deep breath, "I saw Emily on Friday."_

_"Oh I'm glad, how did it go?" she asked._

_I shrugged, "It was ok I think. Actually it was good to talk to her, I missed that, being with someone who just gets me, you know?"_

_Mum smiled, "I do know, yes. So what happened?"_

_I paused for a second, what did happen?_

_"We both apologised and had a pretty open discussion about how we felt. Emily explained why she hadn't been honest and I sort of understand even if it still hurts. Then she said I could meet Danny if I wanted and I didn't know what to do so I said I'd think about it." I replied._

_Mum stared at me, "What's on your mind?"_

_I sighed deeply, "It's a big step, meeting Danny I mean. What if we can't stand each other?"_

_"Who on earth could resist your charming and sunny disposition?" Mum replied wryly._

_"I'm being serious, if all you can do is take the piss..." I said indignantly._

_She looked contrite, "Sorry, I understand this is a big decision for both you and Emily. It must have taken a lot of soul searching for her to offer in the first place."_

_I frowned, "Great now there's something else for me to add to my list of worries, I hadn't even thought about that."_

_"Naomi, it's a big deal choosing to let someone into your child's life, especially if one of their parents isn't around. You worry that one or both of them might not like the other or at the opposite end of the scale maybe they'll get too attached. What happens if the relationship doesn't work out? It's not just your own feelings you have to take into account. Why do you think I never introduced you to anybody when you were growing up?" Mum explained._

_I smiled cheekily, "I just thought you were lousy with men."_

_She took a swipe at me, "Don't be cheeky. I'll have you know I did perfectly fine thank you. Communal living has it's advantages when it comes to having sex on tap."_

_"Ewwww, please Mum, your sordid sex life isn't really the issue here is it?" I replied with a grimace_

_She rolled her eyes, "Oh sorry did I offend your genteel nature? The point was that I didn't want to be like some of my friends who brought a succession of 'uncles' into their kids lives. Some of them were only around five minutes before they moved them in. Usually it'd end badly and not only were they alone again they had to explain why their latest bloke wasn't there anymore to their children. It was bad enough with your Dad, I didn't want to keep subjecting you to the uncertainty." _

_I raised my eyebrow, "What about Kieran?"_

_Mum tutted, "Oh Naomi, you were 17 for Christ's sake..."_

_"I know, but it still traumatised me to catch you in bed with my politics teacher." I said with a shudder at the memory._

_"Honestly, you can be so melodramatic," she stated, "but we're digressing, let's get back to you and Emily. Where were we?"_

_"You said it wasn't just my feelings I had to consider in case the relationship didn't work out and that worries me too. What if I can't forgive Emily? Danny and I might get on like a house on fire but it doesn't mean anything if I can't bring myself to trust Emily not to hurt me again." I said sadly._

_Mum smiled, "I think you've already partly forgiven her, otherwise you wouldn't be in this position."_

_"I suppose so." I paused, now we were at the part that really scared me, "What if I'm like Dad? You said yourself I've inherited some of his qualities."_

_She looked puzzled, "What do you mean? Like your Dad how?"_

_I looked at my hands, "What if I can't handle the responsibility? What if I feel trapped and can't deal with a kid?"_

_My head shot back up as I heard Mum laugh, cheeky fucking cow. "Naomi, don't be so silly. The fact that you're even thinking about these things proves you're not the same as your Dad, he never considered the consequences of any decisions he made or the impact they might have on other people at all. I'm very proud of you for how seriously you're taking this and I know you'll make the right decision in the end."_

_I blushed at the compliment, "I hope so Mum, because I really don't want to get this wrong."_

* * *

><p>I was brought out of my thoughts by a loud thump on the desk next to me, "Stop fucking daydreaming and photocopy these."<p>

I smiled sweetly, "Sure Mandy, no problem. How many copies?"

Her eyes narrowed, "One of each and bring them into my office when you're done."

"Bitch." I muttered quietly to her retreating figure as I picked up the papers with a sigh.

I meandered over to the copier and started to load the documents, there were bloody loads of the things but on the plus side it did give me time to think some more about Emily's offer. I felt a bit bad because I told the redhead I wouldn't leave her hanging around for an answer. It was already almost a week later and she was bound to be fretting. It was just that I didn't want to rush into making a decision and live to regret it. I had vacillated between yes and no so many times it was starting to make me feel dizzy, not to mention the fact my indecisiveness was starting to piss Cook and Effy off. As far as they were concerned none of the facts had altered so it was about bloody time I bit the bullet and made a fucking decision. I knew they were right, the trouble was I still wasn't sure which way was the correct one to go.

I finished the copying in contemplative silence as I ran thought the pros and cons for the millionth time. When they were done I picked up the bundle of papers and made my way to across the office. When I was about half way a door flew open and a pissed off Mandy poked her head out.

"Will someone please get that baby to shut the fuck up, it's giving me a headache and I can't concentrate." she shouted.

There were various tuts from the assembled group but never the less the mother decided that maybe it was time for her to go. I walked into the office and placed the photocopying on Mandy's desk.

"Not there you idiot, on the cabinet." Mandy snapped as she rubbed her temples.

Dutifully I picked them up and relocated them, "Sorry, my mistake."

Mandy sighed, "Has that screaming infant left yet?"

I nodded, "Yes, your polite request seems to have done the trick."

"Did you see them all? The whole office came to a standstill just to go ooh and aah over a baby that wouldn't have looked out of place in a horror movie. Talk about having a face only a mother could love." Mandy grumbled.

"That's a bit harsh Mandy." I replied but she stopped me.

"I saw you recoil when you glanced in the pram, so I know you agree with me." she said as she wagged her finger.

I smiled sheepishly, "I thought I'd hidden it well, obviously not."

"You'll soon discover that's one of the best things about being gay, no horrible brats to worry about." Mandy continued.

This was too good an opportunity to miss, maybe I could get some more information about Danny before I finally made up my mind.

"But didn't you say your ex, Emily was it, had a kid?" I questioned innocently.

Mandy tutted, "Yeah, precious little Danny. I'd have avoided her like the plague if I'd known about him."

"So did you finish things as soon as she told you?" I asked.

What? So maybe it's a bit sneaky trying to double check Emily's story but you can't really blame me.

Mandy snorted, "I found out by accident. Imagine my shock when I ran into them in town one Saturday."

Almost as shocking as being told by you I imagine I thought bitterly but my face remained impassive.

"So that was it then? Hello kid, bye bye Mandy?" I pushed.

Mandy smiled "Not exactly, I mean you met Emily, she's gorgeous, even more so when you get her clothes off. Incredibly pert tits, amazing arse and her cu..."

"Woah there Mandy, too much information." I interrupted, that was one sentence I really didn't want to hear the end of.

"Oh don't be such a prude Naomi," Mandy said with a laugh, "So anyway, it seemed like I didn't have much choice if I wanted to keep sampling the delights of Emily I needed to meet the kid properly."

I felt my fists clench slightly, I didn't want to think about anyone apart from me 'sampling Emily's delights' as Mandy had so eloquently put it, but especially not her.

"So I'm guessing it didn't go well then? The meeting?" I'm surprised I managed to keep my voice calm.

Mandy shook her head, "Understatement of the century, I couldn't stand the little shit."

Now we're getting somewhere, "Why not?"

"Where do I start? He was so needy, every two minutes it was 'Mummy can I have a drink?' or 'Mummy, I'm hungry'. It pissed me right off and spoiled the meal totally." Mandy started.

So I'm guessing they went to a posh restaurant and Mandy got annoyed because Danny had the temerity to ask for something to eat. I waited patiently for her to continue.

"He was also clingy, a proper Mummy's boy, always demanding Emily's attention, I hardly got a look in." Mandy stated.

Honestly Emily, fancy bringing your child on a date and paying him any attention at all when obviously you should have ignored him and only been focused on Mandy.

She was warming to her theme now, "And don't even get me started on the constant drivel that came out of his mouth. He'd just started school and was constantly telling Emily about things he'd learnt. The poor cow actually looked like she was interested, which was a massive turn off if I'm honest. Then there were the questions, he never shut up asking me things like why was the sky blue, I mean who fucking cares?"

I hid a smile, I imagine there were a lot of questions Mandy couldn't answer and being made to look stupid by a four or five year old wasn't exactly flattering.

"So after that I made sure he never came out with us again, which for some reason pissed Emily off. She was the one who finished with me, can you believe it?" Mandy said incredulously.

I shook my head, "How terrible after you'd made such an effort."

The stupid cow didn't pick up on my sarcasm, "I know! I should have been the one to end it because of the brat but I gave her a chance only to have her tell me things weren't working out. She had the nerve to tell me that because I didn't get on with Danny we didn't have any future and then she said the sex was getting boring so there was no real reason for us to keep seeing each other. I mean talk about adding insult to injury."

Where as I'm the best lover she's ever had I thought smugly while trying to look sympathetic.

Mandy looked at me, "Why are you so interested anyway?"

Quick Naomi think, I can hardly tell her the truth can I? I don't think the words 'actually Mandy it's because I'm fishing for information about Danny before I decide if I should meet him' would go down well.

"Emer has a kid with her ex. She has her some weekends and that's what we were fighting about a couple of weeks ago. Whether it was too soon to meet her." I'm impressed with my lightning response.

Mandy pulled a face, "Seriously Naomi, take it from me, never date anyone with a kid. It's just not worth the hassle. They get totally in the way. Stick to being a couple not a threesome. "

You'd do well to follow that advice yourself Mandy, I thought but simply said, "Thanks, I'll bear that in mind."

She waved her hand, "Now fuck off and stop bothering me. First it was spawn of Frankenstein, now it's you and your stupid problems, do I look like an agony aunt?"

"No Mandy, sorry for taking up your time. I'll go for lunch shall I?" I offered.

She nodded, "Yeah, get out of my sight."

I walked towards the door, things had worked out perfectly because I'd finally made up my mind and now I could see Emily to give her my answer.

"Bring me back a sandwich as a way of repaying me for my words of wisdom." Mandy demanded.

I rolled my eyes as I made my way to my desk to collect my wallet, I suppose things working out almost perfectly would have to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily<strong>

I stared at the clock willing the hands to go faster, it was dead in here today and I'd already finished my book. I had another one upstairs but Katie had a 'shoe emergency' this morning so I was on my own and couldn't leave to get it. Oh and by a 'shoe emergency' I mean that Katie had been leafing through a magazine at breakfast this morning and had seen a pair of shoes she really, really had to own before the day was out. She screamed loudly and ran out of the house fast enough to put Usain Bolt to shame. Danny made me laugh when he said very seriously that Auntie Katie was like the boy who cried wolf and one day she'd have a real emergency but no one would believe her.

Thinking about Danny made me wonder if today would be the day Naomi came in. To be honest ever since she'd left on Friday it was never far from the forefront of my mind, let's just say a few more items of crockery had fallen foul of my lack of concentration.

I was being totally genuine when I said she could take all the time she needed on Friday, this was a complicated decision for both of us, I knew that. It may have seemed that the thought of Naomi and Danny meeting had just occurred to me but I'd thought long and hard about it in the few weeks when we weren't speaking.

The door went and I looked up expectantly, "Oh it's you. Emergency over?"

Katie had the biggest shit eating grin as she twisted her foot towards me, "Have you ever seen anything so beautiful in your life?"

I stared at the shoes, they were ok I suppose but I couldn't really see what set them apart from the thousands of others she owned, "Hmmm, they're lovely."

"Lovely! How dare you use such a wishy washy word to describe something so perfect. Lovely indeed." Katie replied in disgust.

"Alright they're amazing, the best shoes in the world." I responded.

Katie glared at me, "There's no need to be sarcastic Em. It's not my fault I inherited all of the fashion sense and you're the geek."

I rolled my eyes, "I can't win. How much?"

She shrugged "five."

I reassessed my opinion, "They're not bad for a fiver..."

I'm sure the snort of derision could be heard on the other side of Bristol, "Hundred Emily, five hundred."

"WHAT? How the fuck can you spend that much on a pair of shoes?" I spluttered.

"They're Manolo's and they were in the sale which is why I had to go today, they were a bargain." Katie explained patronisingly.

"I don't care whose they are, that's obscene." I countered.

Katie stared pityingly at me, "How much did you spend on that iPad thingy?"

I frowned, "That's completely different, it has a multitude of functions."

"So why do you only use yours to watch films you've already seen a million times and play angry birds?" she asked with a sneer.

"Hey! I do other things with it." I protested.

Katie raised her eyebrow, "Such as?"

I racked my brains, aha got it, "It's educational for Danny."

"I can't believe you'd shamelessly use your child like that and we both know he doesn't get anywhere near it most of the time, you make him use the laptop." she responded.

Time for a quick subject change Emily, "Anyway, you're fortunate it's been quiet so I could spare you."

Luckily Katie decided to let the matter go, "Any sign of blondie?"

I shook my head, "Not yet, but she's got a lot to think about."

"Jesus Christ Emily, how hard can it be? Either she wants to meet Dan or she doesn't, why is it taking her so bloody long?" Katie said.

I sighed, I'd tried explaining to my twin that this wasn't something where I expected an instant answer when we were discussing it last Friday night but apparently the message hadn't sunk in.

"We've been over this K, I told Naomi to take her time because I don't want her to feel rushed into making a decision that she's not happy with." I explained.

She still looked sceptical, "Oh come on Em, that's all very noble but I know you've been worrying about it. I can tell you wish she'd put you out of your misery too."

"Alright." I conceded, "I meant it when I told Naomi to take as long as she needed but the fact she seemingly still hasn't made up her mind makes me think her decision is going to be no and she's avoiding telling me. I'd rather get it out of the way, regardless of her answer."

"Maybe I can help you with that." the blonde's voice cut in.

My head turned to the door, "Hi, I didn't hear you arrive."

She smiled unsurely, "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"No, not at all. Come in and sit down." I replied as my heart leapt into my mouth.

Oh shit, Naomi's here. That must mean she's decided. What if her answer is no? Katie was right I had been worrying about it, some might say obsessively. It was all well and good putting on a brave face and saying 'just tell me', but what I really meant was 'please don't destroy the last nugget of hope I've been clinging on to and break my heart'. I knew it made me sound a bit pathetic but I couldn't help it.

"Coffee?" Katie asked as she tottered behind the counter.

Naomi nodded, "Please. Nice shoes Katie, are they new?"

I rolled my eyes, "Don't even go there, you'd have kittens if you knew how much they cost or what Katie considers a bargain."

Katie smiled, "Ignore her and thank you for noticing Naomi. At least not everyone is a philistine."

"I'm not sure you can count someone who doesn't like shoes as a philistine, the cultural hostility tends to centre around things a bit more intellectual than that." Naomi replied without thinking as Katie's smile disappeared.

My twin left the coffees on the counter before she tersely informed me she'd be upstairs. My hands were shaking slightly as I retrieved them but I managed to get back to the blonde and sit down without spilling any.

"Sorry, it just came out, I didn't mean to imply she was shallow or anything" Naomi said apologetically.

I smiled, "I think we all know, including Katie herself, that she's about as deep as a puddle sometimes."

She shrugged, "I didn't need to point it out though. How much did she spend on the shoes?"

"Seriously Naomi, it's safer for your health if you don't know." I replied.

We sat sipping our coffees as silence descended. I didn't want to push her but I was starting to get really anxious the longer this was being drawn out. Naomi was behaving in a friendly enough manner but that could mean anything. Maybe it was her way of softening the blow.

She took a deep breath, "Sorry, I know I said I wouldn't keep you waiting but I didn't want you to think I was treating this casually. We've already talked about some of the things I needed to consider so I'm not sure repeating them will be that helpful other than where they've influenced my decision."

I gulped, she was being so solemn and I wasn't sure if that was to stop her seeming flippant or if it was because she thought it would be inappropriate to be to jokey when she was about to turn me down. The thought of her saying she didn't want to meet Danny, which by extension meant she didn't want to see me anymore made my stomach churn and I realised how much I'd been deluding myself. I cared deeply about her answer and I was desperate for her to give me a second chance, the thought of losing her again terrified me.

"Are you ok?" Naomi asked in concern.

All I could manage was a nod.

Naomi glanced at my knuckles which had turned white as I gripped the edge of the table, "You look a bit peaky."

Of course I bloody well do, I felt perilously close to vomiting I was so nervous.

"Emily, deciding to meet Danny or not has been one of the hardest decisions I've had to make. The fact he's your seven year old son carries enough risks on its own in the first place but there's also the hurtful way I found out about him and the implications that has for the way I feel about you." Naomi started as my heart continued to beat furiously in my chest.

She took a sip of coffee, "You know how hard I find it to trust people, which makes me incredibly cautious about letting you back in my life in case I get hurt again. That's a major hurdle I'm still not 100% sure we ever can get over. Then there's all the usual stuff about whether we'll like each other, I know you said it isn't necessarily a deal breaker but I can't see how it would work if Danny hated me or vice versa."

I tried to keep my face neutral but I could tell I'd failed miserably. I felt like crying, I knew it was asking a lot for Naomi to forgive me but I'd never let go of the hope that she would. With each passing word that came out of the blonde's mouth, my optimism was being gradually eroded.

"I've talked to my Mum and I know what a massive responsibility it is coming into a kid's life so I would hate to mess it, him or you up. Understandably, it's never something I've really thought about before because I figured having children was a long way off for me if it happened at all." Naomi said gravely.

I nodded to let her know I understood her reasoning.

"Finally, it was a bit sly of me but I spoke to Mandy about the time she met Danny. She didn't paint a very pleasant picture and told me dating a woman with a kid was more hassle than it was worth." Naomi concluded.

I briefly interrupted my state of inner angst to get annoyed. I could fucking kill Mandy, first she blurts out to Naomi that I have a son and now she'd influenced the blonde's decision somehow, even if she didn't do it knowingly.

The blonde gave me a half smile, "Sorry, I'm not deliberately dragging this out but I wanted to explain how I reached my decision so you'd understand."

"I do understand and I really appreciate you giving it a lot of thought." I replied sadly.

Rip the band aid off Naomi, don't do it bit by bit and prolong the pain. I held my breath.

"So after careful consideration and in spite of all the potential problems I've just mentioned I'd like to meet Danny, if that's still ok?" she said quietly.

I sat mute as my brain tried to process what I'd just heard. I was so prepared for there to be a sorry or it's too much to ask, I hadn't quite caught up. Did she really say yes, she wanted to meet Danny? It must be my ears playing tricks because I was desperate for it to be true. Everything Naomi said prior to that indicated that there were all sorts of insurmountable problems.

"Em? Emily? Did you hear what I said? My answer is yes, I'd like to meet Danny." Naomi confirmed.

A wave of relief washed over my whole body and I slowly let go of the breath I was holding. Then in a turn of events that surprised even me, I burst into tears.

Naomi stared at me in horror, "Oh God, you've changed your mind?"

I shook my head and sniffed as fresh tears fell down my cheeks. Oh for fuck's sake Emily, pull yourself together. If Naomi wanted to do an about turn straight away I wouldn't have blamed her.

"What is it? I thought you'd be happy." she said gently as she offered me a tissue.

I took a few deep breaths and blew my nose, really nice touch Emily, that makes you seem so much more attractive.

"Sorry, I convinced myself you were going to say no, so when you said yes I suppose I found it a bit overwhelming." I explained lamely.

She looked confused, "Why did you think I'd say no?"

I shrugged, "When you were explaining your decision making process it seemed that everything was too big an issue to get over."

Naomi frowned slightly, "God I'm sorry Em, I didn't mean to make you think that. I just wanted you to know I hadn't taken the decision lightly, that I do understand how big a deal it is for you to allow me to meet Danny and that I take the responsibility seriously."

I gave her a weak smile, "Rest assured, I got that message loud and clear Naomi. When you said you weren't sure you could trust me I really thought it was over."

She reached for my hand, "I thought you'd realise I meant that I was prepared to trust you enough now to give you a chance, it was your suggestion after all."

I raised my eyes to meet hers and I smiled, "Thank you smartarse. So what about all the stuff you said about talking to your Mum, the responsibility and being too young to think about kids?"

Naomi shrugged, "It's the truth, it's never been something I've considered at any great length. Are you telling me you'd have been any different at my age if it wasn't for Danny?"

I shook my head, "Probably not. You've got to concede saying Mandy didn't paint a pleasant picture of Danny was a bit misleading."

"Why? This is Mandy, I hate the woman so why would I take any notice of what she says? In fact, I took it as a good sign she didn't like him because it probably means I will." Naomi said in a puzzled tone.

I shook my head, "Naomi, when you explain it like that it seems reasonable, but I'd worked myself into such a state everything felt like it was leading down a path I was dreading."

"Christ, I'd have cut to the chase more quickly if I'd known you were stressing that much. I'd never be deliberately cruel like that." She said sheepishly.

I looked tenderly at her, "I know that, your kindness is one of the things I love most about you."

Naomi shifted in her seat and coughed awkwardly.

"Sorry, did that make you feel uncomfortable?" I asked.

She sighed, "A little bit but only because I don't feel ready to say it back yet."

I smiled as she began to panic as the implications of what she'd said sunk in, "Let me clarify. When I said _yet_, it might have implied that it was something that was certain to happen at some point in the future. Which it isn't. Of course, if things go well, then there's always the possibility of it happening, but it's not definite. When I feel ready, shit, I mean _if_ I feel ready then I'll tell you."

"It's ok Naomi, there's no need to explain. I know it'll take time to rebuild things and even then there are no guarantees. You need to understand that I don't want to tell you I love you because I'm expecting to hear it back, even I'm not that optimistic, it's just I find it hard to hide my emotions. But I'll try if it's going to make things awkward." I replied.

"No that's not fair, the fact you wear your heart on your sleeve is one of the things I love most about you," her eyes widened and she smacked her forehead, "For fuck's sake, past tense Naomi, it's basic English, how hard can it be to remember you dozy bitch."

I watched her self rebuke with an amused smile, "I've missed you."

She blushed, "I missed you too. But what I was trying to say is we won't get anywhere if we can't be honest about how we're feeling or what we're thinking, so you shouldn't feel you have to hide anything."

"That is how we got in this mess in the first place." I quipped before I could stop myself.

Her eyebrow raised, "It might be slightly too soon to joke about it Em."

I looked sheepish, "Sorry, it slipped out. I agree though, we need to make sure we're totally honest."

Naomi cleared her throat, "Which is why I have a bit of a confession."

Oh God, it was heart in mouth time again. Shit maybe she'd gone back to meaningless one night stands. Oh fuck, what if it wasn't with blokes this time, what if it was with a woman? Or women, plural?

"I kissed Effy. Not for long and there were no tongues or anything like that. It wasn't sexual at all, it was all about comfort and it was the only way I could quickly show her I was sorry." Naomi said looking at her hands.

I sighed with relief, "That's it? That's what you wanted to confess?"

She nodded, "I thought you should know."

"Oh thank God for that, when you said you had something to tell me I thought it might have been that you'd slept with someone else. Which would have been fine, difficult to deal with maybe but we weren't together, technically we were on a break..." I rambled on.

Naomi squeezed my hand, "Em, I doubt the Ross defence would hold much water, it didn't even work for him did it?"

I paused, "So you didn't sleep with any guys? You know like you used to?"

She snorted, "I think my days of being in denial about the fact I'm gay are long gone don't you?"

I knew I should leave it but unless I asked it would drive me crazy, "What about women, did you have any one night stands?"

Naomi paused slightly too long and my stomach flipped inside out.

"No I didn't." we both exhaled, "But for a split second I did think about sleeping with Mandy."

"I'm sorry?" I said in disbelief.

She blushed, "Mandy propositioned me and I thought about saying yes."

I still can't believe it, "Why?"

"I was angry and very briefly I thought it might be a way of getting back at you, to spite you for hurting me. I'm not very proud I even thought it, but it really was fleeting." Naomi said quietly.

"So let me get this straight. In order to get revenge on me you thought sleeping with my ex girlfriend, whom you despise and are repulsed by, was the way forward?" I questioned.

She nodded, "I was a bit drunk, not thinking clearly and I realised how rubbish it was straight away. Please Em, don't be too mad."

It was no good, I couldn't control myself any more and my shoulders started to shake as several snorts of laughter erupted from my mouth, "I'm not angry, that's hilarious."

Naomi glared at me which only set me off again. "Wait until I tell Katie this."

"Do you need to tell her absolutely everything?" Naomi said with a scowl. "I thought it might make you jealous."

I held my side, "Please Naomi, don't, it's starting to hurt..."

She folded her arms until I began to calm down, "Quite finished?"

I nodded and bit my lip to stop a lone giggle escaping, "All done, sorry."

Naomi narrowed her eyes and then started to laugh, "Alright, I admit, thinking about shagging someone who makes my skin crawl just to pay you back wasn't exactly my most well thought out plan, but I'd never gone through with it."

I smiled, "Glad to hear it. Sorry to go on about her, but what exactly did she say about Danny? I bet most of it was biased, I know I'm his Mum, but he's really sweet, honestly. He can be a bit of a handful, but that's normal. Mandy hated the fact she couldn't have me all to herself or that I refused to drop everything and come running as soon as she called."

Naomi squeezed my hand, "It's ok Em, like I said the more she spoke about how awful he was the less I took any notice, Mandy was the one who ended up looking like a spoilt child. I'm guessing she took you to some restaurant that frowned upon kids, she was clearly pissed off she didn't have your undivided attention and then it sounds as if Danny ran rings around her."

I nodded, "Pretty much spot on. I suggested we go to the cinema or for pizza but Mandy refused. She said she wanted to meet him properly but what she meant was on her own turf, I'm not sure she thought it through properly. Seriously Naomi, she took us to this stuck up restaurant and wondered why he was bored. Then she started to engage him in conversation and got annoyed when he kept asking her things which she couldn't answer."

"I don't think she liked the questions or the, and I quote, 'constant drivel' that came out of Danny's mouth. She seemed genuinely perplexed that you listened or found it interesting." Naomi informed me wryly.

I frowned, "The cheeky fucking bitch. I admit Danny is inquisitive and yes, he does sometimes have a lot of questions. I suppose some people might find it irritating but I think it's wonderful he's so curious about everything. I'd rather have a conversation with my son than Mandy any day of the week"

Naomi smiled, "And here I was thinking it was Mandy's sparkling wit and intellect that first attracted you to her."

"More like I was desperate for a shag," I stopped when I saw the look on Naomi's face, "Sorry."

The blonde shrugged, "Can't change the past Em. So she mentioned it was you who ended it?"

I nodded, "After that disastrous evening she would only see me on my own and Danny was very vocal about how much he didn't like her. He'd keep asking if I was going out with 'stupid, mean Mandy' and everytime I said yes he'd pull a face. So yeah, it did start to change the way I looked at her too, it was inevitable. I worked hard in the week and I didn't mind the occasional meal out but mostly I wanted to be at home for Dan's bed time. Mandy refused to compromise and come over to my house for dinner which meant I could see her and still put Danny to bed. She always preferred it if we stayed at her flat or a hotel. I wanted to spend the weekends relaxing and playing with my son, Mandy wanted us to go off to country hotels or on city breaks. Don't get me wrong, as an occasional treat it was nice but she wanted to monopolise me every weekend. It was as if she wanted to pretend Danny didn't exist and it really started to piss me off."

"If she didn't like the fact you came as a package, why didn't she just end things?" Naomi questioned me.

I coughed and blushed, "I suppose there were other benefits, things that were easier to do in Mandy's flat or certain types of club maybe."

She looked confused, "Look Naomi, I'm not trying to make you jealous but Mandy had a bit of a thing for leather and we'd sometimes go to fetish clubs. It's not hugely original I know, but when you're a single mother who hasn't had sex in a long time it was sort of exciting, at least at first."

Naomi took a deep breath, "I think there might have to be some exeptions to the total honesty rule. That's not a mental image I ever want to have again, well not of Mandy, the vision of you was pretty good."

I coughed and she blushed slightly, "So let's face it the 'relationship' wasn't going anywhere so the only thing we were really together for was sex and even that got really boring after a while, there was no closeness or intimacy you know? The final straw was her suggestion that we had a threesome with Shelly, so I ended it and apart from once or twice with Mandy, which only reminded me why we'd split up, I hadn't been with anyone else until I met you."

Naomi frowned, "What in a relationship you mean?"

I shook my head, "In any sense Naomi."

Her eyes widened, "Really? Christ and yet you still didn't push me to have sex before I was ready."

I shrugged, "I'd never force you to rush into anything you weren't comfortable with, whether that's sex or making a decision about Danny. I meant it Naomi, I'm really grateful you've thought about this as thoroughly as you have, most people would have just thought 'sod it' and rushed in without thinking about the ramifications."

Naomi smiled, "I guess I'm not most people. So anything else I should know about Danny before I meet him?"

I pulled my hand away and retrieved my bag before I found a photo. I pushed it across the table, "This is what he looks like and don't let the angelic smile fool you."

I watched as she studied it, after a few minutes she looked up, "He has your eyes."

I nodded, "Yep, the famous Fitch puppy dog stare has been successfully passed down from generation to generation for years now. Danny's might even be more effective than mine."

"Really? Thanks for the advance warning." Naomi replied with a smile as she turned back to the photo.

"Go on say it." I encouraged.

The blonde glanced up unsurely, "What's with the hair?"

I shrugged, "Believe me I've tried everything but Danny hates having it cut short because he's seen photos of JJ and he knows it makes him look more like his Dad."

"So apart from crazy hair and beautiful eyes, is he more like JJ's or your personality?" she asked.

"Well, I like to think he's a good mixture. He's into computers and science like his Dad, but he loves reading which he definitely got from me. He's logical like JJ, frighteningly so sometimes, but he's also very kind and thoughtful which is a bit more like me. Don't get me wrong JJ was too but his Aspergers sometimes made it difficult for him to express himself." I explained.

"I didn't realise JJ was autistic." Naomi stated.

I nodded, "He was on medication to control it but he still got locked on or freaked out in certain situations. When we were at school people teased him a lot, you know how cruel kids can be. It was one of the main reasons I offered to sleep with him, the other girls wouldn't go anywhere near 'mong boy' and I thought it might help his confidence."

"Nice sounding people." Naomi said sarcastically, "So Danny hasn't inherited it?"

"We don't think so, he's had all the tests and nothing has shown up so far. He can be a bit socially awkward or shy, sometimes he worries about the most bizarre things and he can be a bit obsessive, but to be honest it's just as likely he got that from our side of the family as JJ's." I said with a smile.

She handed back the photo, "So, I suppose the next big question is when and where can I meet him?"

"Whenever you want, what sort of thing did you have in mind?" I replied.

Naomi paused, "I'll fit in around you two, maybe come along somewhere you were already planning on going? I don't want you to think I'm not making an effort, I just don't want to make Danny feel awkward like Mandy did."

My heart swelled, "That's really thoughtful of you."

The blonde snorted, "It's not totally selfless Em, I'm going to be nervous enough without adding in the additional pressure of unfamiliar surroundings."

"Tell you what, why don't you come to the house on Saturday. You could meet Dan and then we're going to the park for a picnic so maybe you could come too? He'll be off playing for some of the time so you don't have to be in each other's faces all day." I suggested.

Naomi nodded, "That sounds good, shall I bring the picnic food?"

I paused, "It's ok, I'll do the food, you just bring yourself."

She stared at me strangely, until a grin broke out on her face, "I get it, you want to control what he eats and don't trust me not to bring processed crap, like last time."

"It's not that Naomi, I'm sure whatever you bring along will be lovely..." I trailed off as her eyebrow raised, "Alright, you've busted me. I'll eat anything but I'm an adult, I like to be a bit more disciplined with Danny and I can sometimes be a bit of a control freak about his diet."

Naomi drummed her fingers across her lips, "Hmmm, did you say something about Danny being slightly obsessive?"

I gently kicked her leg under the table, "Shut up you, it's important."

Naomi held up her hands, "Far be it from me to tell you how to be a good Mum. Anyway, it's one less thing for me to worry I'll get wrong. But so I know how much breakfast I need to eat, how healthy is it?"

I rolled my eyes, "You make me sound like some sort of tosspot earth mother. It'll be perfectly plentiful and edible Naomi, just freshly prepared and not full of additives and fat."

She smiled, "I was only teasing. Shit is that the time? Mandy's going to kill me I was supposed to be back with her lunch by now."

"I can rustle you up something quickly if you like?" I offered.

"That'd be fantastic, what's the most horrible sandwich you have?" she said with an evil grin.

"Naomi! I'm not sending you back to work with an inferior sandwich, it's not a great advert is it? SandFitches, for all your food poisoning needs." I chastised her.

The blonde looked along the row of containers and turned to me with a glint in her eye, "What about the beef? Looks a bit _leathery_ wouldn't you say?"

I laughed, "If you can say that to her and keep a straight face I'll buy you an ice cream in the park."

"Come on Em, hurry up please, I need to get back, I'll tell Mandy I went hell for _leather_ to get her lunch." Naomi continued with a giggle.

I shook my head as I gave her the sandwich, "You silly sod, now you'd better bugger off and I'll see you Saturday."

As she left the shop she gave me a wink, "See you about midday?"

I nodded, "That'd be great, I'm looking forward to it."

She smiled, "Me too Em, I'll see you then."

I watched her disappear out of sight and was still laughing quietly to myself when Katie came back downstairs.

"I thought I heard the door go, has Naomi gone back to work?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, she's just left."

Katie raised her eyebrow, "I'm guessing because you're smiling, it's good news?"

"It was a bit touch and go for a while, I honestly thought she was going to say no K, but she wants to meet Danny. So she's coming to the park with us on Saturday." I responded.

Katie brightened, "Does that mean I don't have to? I can go shopping instead?"

I shrugged, "I suppose so, although I thought you might want to spend some time with your nephew."

She pretended her hands were scales as she weighed up her options, "Nah, shoes and clothes win every time."

"Don't let Danny hear you say that," I said with a tut.

"He knows I love him to bits really. Anyway, you don't want me there for the big meeting do you, it'll be stressful enough as it is without witnesses. When are you going to tell Dan that a complete stranger is gate crashing his Saturday ritual?" she questioned.

I shrugged, "Tonight I suppose, I've learnt my lesson about putting things off or keeping secrets."

Katie smiled, "I'm sure he'll be fine and Em, I'm really glad it looks like things might work out for you and Naomi."

I returned her smile, "It's early days and we've got a long way to go but you know what? I think it's going to be ok."

As I said the words I realised for the first time in weeks I wasn't simply repeating some positive mantra to try to make myself feel better, this time I actually believed they were true.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Things I have learnt, well ok one thing, don't say you'll update soon and then not manage it. **

**So, in the interests of honesty, I wanted to get this right and I've been fiddling around with it for a while. Still not totally happy so the moral is post earlier, but I hope you like it.**

**I will try updating sooner - look there I go again!**

**The big meeting is on so let's see how it goes...**

* * *

><p><strong>Katie<strong>

"I love you." I paused, it didn't really convey enough meaning.

I tried again, "My life has been amazing since you've been in it and I wanted you to know, I love you."

It was better but I still needed more, "Since we've been together I've known what it is to be happier than I ever thought possible. Thank you for changing my life and I _love_ you."

"What are you doing?" Danny's voice cut in as I jumped out of my skin.

"Jesus Dan, you scared me half to death." I replied as I turned a deep crimson.

Danny walked into the room and stared at me, "Auntie Katie, why were you talking to your shoes?"

I could try to brazen it out but I'd been caught red handed, "I don't expect you to understand, you're far too young and male, but I honestly think these are the most beautiful things on earth."

He leaned forward and peered at them with the same bemused expression as Emily, "Really?"

I nodded, "I've been dying to get a pair for ages."

"But they're just shoes." Danny replied clearly none the wiser.

I tutted, I mean I know he's only seven, but it was never too early to teach him.

I picked up a shoe and held it in front of his face. "My sweet little Dan, these are not _just_ shoes, this is the one of the most amazing pieces of design you'll ever see."

His nose crinkled, "It is?"

"Yes!" I stated more exasperatedly, "look at the way it curves, look at the heel, look at the intricate patterns on the strap."

Danny dutifully did as I asked and studied the shoe very carefully, a few hmmms and ohs came out of his mouth, finally he looked at me and smiled sweetly, "I see what you mean Auntie Katie and your feet do look very pretty in them."

I could tell he didn't believe a word of it but I appreciated him trying and call me shallow, but I'm a sucker for a bit of flattery no matter how insincere. I kissed my shoe and placed it neatly back next to its other half.

"So are you looking forward to your day out?" I asked.

Danny frowned slightly, "I always like going to the park..."

My eyebrow raised, "I'm sensing a but?"

He sighed, "Why can't we go to our normal park? I like that one best, not some stupid one miles away."

"It's nice to go to different places for a change, it stops things getting boring." I countered.

"But I like _my_ park." he stated firmly.

Now I understood, he was nervous about meeting Naomi and felt wrong footed because Emily had opted to go somewhere unfamiliar.

"Sweetheart, it's just the same as playing in the park down the road. In fact if you think about it it's actually quite exciting going somewhere new, there might be all sort of cool things there." I said gently.

"I supposed so," he replied still slightly unsurely.

There was a small pause while Danny decided whether to ask me something so I waited patiently.

"Auntie Katie," I smiled, "what's Naomi like?"

"Do you mean what does she look like or what's she like as a person?" I clarified.

He frowned, "Ellie says looks aren't important, it's what a person's like inside that counts."

I smiled wryly at the confident statement only someone who knows she's going to be stunning when she grows up could make. Obviously I didn't say that to Danny, Ellie could do no wrong in his eyes and he was fiercely protective, especially when he thought anyone might be criticising her.

Danny waited for my answer, "She has blonde hair, very blue eyes and is taller than your Mum and me."

He paused, "Is she as pretty as you and Mummy?"

I smiled, "How very dare you, of course not! But she's pretty in a different way."

He nodded in encouragement, "She's a bit of a loony Eco warrior and rants about stuff like feminism and equality but she's ok really and don't you dare ever tell her I said that."

Danny tilted his head, "What's feminism?"

I waved my hand, "Nothing to concern you, it's something that fat or ugly girls drone on about. Take it from me, listening to someone bang on for half an hour about it is boring as hell."

"She's not mean, like horrible Mandy? She won't keep trying to shut me up and making nasty faces at me?" he asked tentatively.

I'd nearly swung for Mandy when Em told me how she'd treated Dan, how fucking dare she be so dismissive of him. I don't know why Emily kept seeing her after that, well ok, we all know why, but sex on tap or not, it didn't take long to put Emily off thank God. The woman was vile and the fact Danny still remembered her showed the impact it had on him. No matter what initial reservations I had about Naomi, I felt confident I could allay some of his fears as far as the blonde was concerned.

"Danny, Naomi's very kind and caring, so no, she's nothing like Mandy." I replied.

He nodded, "Good, I hated her, she was nasty."

I smiled, "If it's any consolation Naomi's nervous about meeting you too."

I knew the blonde was agitated, not just because Cook had told me but also because she'd phoned me in a blind panic and begged me to help her get him a suitable present. I'm not even ashamed to admit I took a great sense of satisfaction from the fact she needed my assistance. What? She'd made me grovel about speaking to Emily, it was payback time. Ok so I suppose winding her up about the fact she was trying to bribe my nephew had been a bit cruel, but hey, I'd laid myself on the line about Em, so suck it up blondie.

He looked a me unsurely, "she is? Why? I'm not that bad am I Auntie Katie?"

I ruffled his hair, "don't be silly, you're not bad at all, she just wants you to like her."

"Oh," he paused, "I've got a joke, Ellie says that making girls laugh is a good thing, do you want to hear it?"

Judging by the usual standard of my nephew's jokes, that'd be a no, "Hmmm, it's ok sweetheart, I'm not sure you should practice too much, don't spoil that spontaneous feeling."

Danny looked worried, "Oh no, I've been saying it to myself all morning..."

Quick Katie, head him off at the pass before it ruins his confidence, "Saying it in your head doesn't count, just out loud."

He looked relieved, "Oh that's alright then. Thanks Auntie Katie, you're the best."

I grinned as he ran off downstairs, if Naomi didn't love him by the end of today I'd eat my shoes.

I gave them a stroke, "It's ok my darlings, Mummy would never really eat you."

I gave them a last loving look and followed my nephew. I could hear all sorts of noises coming from the kitchen. I stood in the doorway and paused. Emily was surrounded by Tupperware and she was muttering to herself. I watched her for a while with an amused smile, clearly Danny and Naomi weren't the only nervous ones.

"Got enough food Em?" I stated as she jumped two feet in the air.

"Jesus Katie, creepy stalker much?" she said with a frown.

I laughed, "I was hardly stealthy, you were too busy fussing to notice me."

She tutted, "I wasn't fussing, I'm just making sure I've got everything I need."

I looked at the carnage and raised my eyebrow, "Think you might have that covered babe."

She smiled and shook her head, "I know it's only a picnic..."

Time for my sisterly duty, "An important picnic, I'm sure Naomi really appreciates the trouble you've gone to and the fact you're going to a park that she's familiar with."

"Do you think so? I mean I know Dan's a bit put out we're going somewhere different, but Naomi was so sweet I wanted to meet her half way." Emily replied unsurely.

I smiled, "She knows that and she's very grateful."

Some of Emily's confidence returned, "Really?"

I nodded, "Told me herself."

My twin smiled at me and carried on packing the food until we were interrupted by Danny.

"What's that?" he asked pointing at one of the boxes.

"It's cous cous sweetheart." Emily replied.

Danny pulled a face, "Yuk! I hate cous cous, it tastes like feet."

Emily sighed, "Danny, we've been through this, the food is for everybody so if you don't like something, don't eat it, there's plenty here you do like."

He frowned, "And do we really have to go to the other park?"

This time he was greeted by a tut, "I've already explained why we're not going to our normal park..."

"But it's not fair..." he whined.

Emily's eyes narrowed as she grabbed him and began to tickle his stomach causing him to giggle , "Daniel Jonah Fitch, you will not be a brat today ok? We're going to Brandon Hill for a change. They've just re-opened the tower, so maybe we can climb it?"

His eyes widened, "Really? That would be brilliant."

Emily rolled her eyes as she let him go, "I thought that might change your mind."

They both froze as the doorbell went and Emily glanced nervously at the clock, "Oh, is that the time? I haven't finished..."

I smiled, "I'll get it."

I checked though the spy hole and found Naomi talking to herself while she did a last minute check on her appearance in the glass. Best not to leave her waiting long, so I opened the door. She smiled briefly.

"Hey Katie, are they ready?" she enquired.

I shook my head, "Not quite, but nearly, come on in."

She looked at her watch, "I'm not early, we said midday..."

"Naomi, you're on time, Emily's just preparing enough food to feel the whole of Bristol so it's taking a while." I responded as the blonde walked into the house.

"Oh right, ok. I didn't want to be late or anything, you know, seem rude, that wouldn't have been a great start." she waffled.

I placed my hand on her forearm, "Calm down, did you get the present?"

She nodded and held up the perfectly wrapped package, "It's not exactly the same as the one you said..."

"It'll be fine, they're in the kitchen." I said as I made my way back down the hall.

I heard Naomi gulp slightly as we entered the room. Emily looked over and smiled broadly at her while Danny shuffled closer to his Mum.

"Hi, I hear we're not going to starve today." Naomi said returning my twin's smile.

Emily laughed, "I might have gone a bit over the top."

"I'm sure it's all lovely." The blonde replied as they continued to stare at each other.

I looked at Danny who was watching the exchange curiously, I could tell he was already sizing Naomi up and observing Emily's reaction to her. They were all standing slightly uncomfortably so I decided to speed things along.

"So, I suppose it's time for the introductions?" I pushed gently.

Emily blushed, "Sorry, I wasn't being rude, erm, Naomi, this is my son Danny. Danny, this is the friend I was telling you about, Naomi."

They smiled slightly unsurely at each other and Naomi held out her hand, "Hi, it's nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you."

Danny took her hand and shook it firmly, well ok he waved it up and down in a vague resemblance to the way he'd seen Dad do it, "Nice to meet you too."

Aww, my chest puffed out, he was so polite. We all stood slightly awkwardly until Danny's brow creased. He turned to me and I got a sense of foreboding.

"Naomi's not fat or ugly, she's really pretty." he stated with a frown.

Naomi folded her arms as she and Emily turned towards me with raised eyebrows.

I shrugged, "All I said was you were a feminist and usually that means a fat or ugly woman. I didn't say _you_ were like that, it wasn't personal."

Naomi snorted, "Cheers, thanks a lot Katiekins."

"I said you were pretty!" I stated indignantly. "Tell her Danny."

He nodded, "She did say that."

Bollocks, now she was smirking at me, "Don't get any funny ideas."

"As if I would." Naomi replied with a wink.

I glared at her, smug cow, "So Naomi, I think you have a present for Danny?"

His eyes lit up, "Is that for me?"

Naomi shifted uncomfortably, "Yeah, your Mum said it was your birthday a few weeks ago so, I erm, I thought I'd get you something."

She held out the package and he eagerly grabbed it and began ripping the paper off, "Thanks."

We watched as he studied the box while he muttered to himself.

"It's a set of experiments, there's a hundred, things like building a bell, or a radio..." Naomi explained unsurely as she glanced my way.

He looked up with a disappointed expression, "It's got a girl on it and it says ages 5-7, that's for babies."

I looked at Emily who was scowling and was about to tell him off for being so ungrateful but my attention was diverted by the blonde. This was going to be interesting.

She shrugged and held out her hands, "Fair enough, I'll take it back."

Danny stared at her as he gripped the box more tightly to his chest, "I didn't say I didn't want it..."

They continued to outstare each other until Emily cut in, "Danny, go and put it in your room and maybe by the time you come back down you'll have learnt some manners."

He scampered upstairs and Naomi sighed loudly, "Sorry, but I couldn't afford the one Katie suggested."

Emily glared at me, "It's very thoughtful of you to buy him anything at all, Katie shouldn't have assumed you'd be a bottomless pit of money."

"I didn't mean to react like that, it's hardly us getting off on the right foot is it?" Naomi said as she bit her lip.

Emily smiled, "It was the perfect response."

Naomi blushed, "Yeah?"

"Couldn't have done better myself, Danny needs to know he can't get away with things and contrary to his little display I have brought him up better than that." my twin responded.

Naomi's brow furrowed, "Are you sure he hasn't got Aspergers? Being blunt is one of the symptoms, I looked it up on the net..."

Emily smiled wryly, "Naomi trust me, that had nothing to do with Danny being autistic and everything to do with him being a rude little sod."

At that moment Danny entered the room and stared at the blonde, "Err, sorry Naomi, it's a very nice present, thank you."

Naomi smiled at him, "You're welcome. So the park awaits?"

Em picked up the rucksack full of food, "Katie said she'll drop us off."

"Come on then, it's not like I don't have anything better to do." I said with a smile as Naomi grinned back at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi<strong>

We walked out to the car and stood awkwardly, Katie got into the driver's side and Danny jumped into the back. I went for the handle and Emily stopped me.

"You go in the front." she instructed.

I frowned, "Surely that's your seat?"

She smiled, "you've got longer legs."

I got into the front and let out a puff of breath. To be honest, I was secretly relieved I didn't have to sit next to Danny. Not that I had anything against him, apart from the slightly rude reaction to my present he seemed quite sweet, but there was no point going out of my way to make things deliberately awkward. I felt sure that would happen plenty of times before the day was out.

"Everyone got their seat belts on?" Katie checked before we set off.

I stared out of the window and tried to settle my nerves. Come on Naomi, so far so good. Yeah right, so I'd managed to make it through the first five minutes, big bloody deal. I mentally checked myself, don't be so negative, it's going alright, there's no need to be so pessimistic. I was jolted from my thoughts, quite literally, as Katie slammed on the brakes.

"Watch it you mother flunker." she screamed.

"What the hell is a mother flunker when it's at home?" I said in confusion, "Why don't you just say motherfu..."

Emily leapt in, "Ah-hem, I think we all know what Katie meant."

I blushed as I realised I was about to swear in front of a seven year old, "Shit, sorry."

I froze as I heard Danny gasp, "Ohmmm Mummy, Naomi said a rude word."

"Oh crap, sorry again," I blustered as another gasp came out of Danny's mouth

Really? Crap wasn't allowed either? My colour deepened.

I turned to Emily who was staring at me with an amused expression, "Maybe I shouldn't speak at all..."

"I find it hard to believe you have such a lack of vocabulary." she teased.

I turned back just as Katie accelerated to get through a set of traffic lights that I'm sure had turned red by the time we got there, "Jesus Christ Katie!"

Katie snickered and shook her head, "And there she goes again..."

Seriously, shut the fuck up Naomi. Oh my God, I can't even think without swearing, I'm totally screwed. I kept repeating do not swear, do not think about swearing over and over in my head, but naturally that meant every single rude word I knew was on a constant loop in my mind. I swallowed nervously really hoping the next word that came from my mouth wasn't cunt.

Katie was still chuckling to herself, "I think your nickname has just changed to Tourette's girl."

"What's Tourette's?" Danny asked curiously.

"It's a condition where people can't stop swearing." Katie replied.

"Actually, that's not strictly correct." I started as Katie shot me a look, "It is characterised by physical and vocal tics, but constant swearing is a rarer manifestation than a lot of people think."

We lapsed back into silence, Katie had a stony look on her face, I suppose setting her straight like that wasn't the best move I could have made. This was turning into a fucking disaster.

"Naomi?" Danny's voice came from the back of the car.

I turned nervously, "Yeah?"

"What car do you drive?" he asked.

I shook my head, "I don't drive a car."

"How do you get to places then?" he followed up.

I smiled, "Usually on the bus."

"Oh." he paused, "Naomi?"

"Yes?" I responded.

"Are you poor?" Danny queried.

Emily spluttered, "Danny! You can't ask people things like that."

"But that's what Auntie Katie and Grandma say, only poor people use the bus." he reasoned before looking back at me.

"It's ok Em." I stared back, "I'm not exactly poor, no, but having a car is quite expensive I suppose. It's not the main reason I don't drive though, using the bus is more friendly to the environment and that's very important to me."

I caught Katie trying to hide a snort and I'm sure I heard her mutter something about me not being principled enough to refuse a lift.

Danny thought for a moment, "Why is it important? Everyone has a car."

I seriously thought about letting it go, but seven or not, it was crucial that kids understood that even little things could make a difference, "Well it's important so that we protect the Earth and everything that lives on it for future generations. Did you know that some studies have shown that at least 70 species of frog have already died out because of global warming?"

He shook his head.

I was getting into my theme now and I continued to rattle off fact after fact, I stopped abruptly when I eventually noticed the horrified look on his face. His lip wobbled as he turned wide eyed to Emily.

"I don't want the Earth to die Mummy." he said in a whisper.

"Nice one idiot, do you _want_ to give him nightmares?" Katie hissed out of the side of her mouth.

Oh this was just perfect, not only had I gone off into a rant, I'd also managed to scare a seven year old half to death, Emily was going to hate me for this. I glanced back to find her stroking Danny's cheek and talking comfortingly to him.

"Sweetheart, it's ok, the Earth won't die, will it Naomi?" she prompted.

Danny turned back to me with the biggest trusting puppy dog stare.

I shook my head, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I get a bit carried away sometimes."

He nodded, "Auntie Katie said you were a bit of a loony Eco warrior."

I stared at the twin who at least had the decency to blush, "I suppose I can be..."

"It's not being a loony Dan, Naomi's just very passionate about these things." Emily said kindly.

Danny finally smiled, "Ellie says it's good to care about things, people who don't are mean."

I let out the breath I was holding, "Ellie sounds very sensible."

His face lit up and he started talking nineteen to the dozen, telling me all about Ellie. I nodded and smiled in the right places, grateful the topic of conversation had been steered away from me and my ability to put the fear of God into a kid.

Finally he ran out of breath, "Wow, Ellie sounds very special to you."

Danny nodded, "She's my very best friend in the whole world. Have you got a best friend Naomi? Apart from Mummy of course, she said you were her special friend."

I risked a glance at Emily who coughed and hastily looked away, "I've got two. I've known my friend Effy since I was a little girl and I met my friend Cook when I was a bit older than you."

His brow furrowed, "Auntie Katie's boyfriend is called Cook."

Katie spluttered, "He's not my boyfriend!"

I grinned at her, "You sure about that Katie? You've been spending a lot of time together."

"Shut up blondie. Not. My. Boyfriend." she repeated.

I winked at Danny, "I think he's her boyfriend."

He giggled at me, "So do I. I like Cook, he's cool, although he's rubbish on the Wii."

I nodded knowingly, "He's utter cr... crud at computer games. I once beat him 20 times in a row on Tekken, it only took me about half an hour."

Danny's eyes widened, "You like computer games?"

I shrugged, "Yeah, well most of them."

He beamed at me, "Are you any good on the Wii?"

"Er, I don't know, I've never played on one." I admitted.

"You should come to my house and play on mine." he turned excitedly to Emily, "Can she Mummy?"

I blushed as Emily smiled at me, "I'm sure if Naomi wants to come over and play on the Wii with you that would be fine."

I held her gaze slightly too long, I couldn't help it, the bloody eyes were out in force, all sparkly and twinkling, only now there were two pairs staring at me.

"Hmm, that'd be good." I eventually squeaked out before I turned away.

"Nice save Campbell." Katie said grudgingly, she was clearly still slightly annoyed.

I smiled sweetly, "And you thought this would be a total wreck."

I glanced up as we got into town, the traffic had been a nightmare and although I'd secretly been dreading the journey it had actually been nice to get to know Danny a bit on the way. I sat in self congratulatory silence, I was a hit, at least I think I was. Come on Naomi, this is no time for self doubt, you've been invited to play Wii, that must mean he likes you.

As we passed the shop Danny waved at it and said "hello SandFitches."

I smiled, aw he was so cute. I checked myself, ahem, what I obviously meant was he was ok, you know, for a kid.

I pointed at a building, "That's the office I work in."

He stared at the glass front, "What do you do?"

I shrugged, "I'm sort of like a p.a. I do a bit of everything."

"What's a p.a?" he enquired.

"A personal assistant. Do you remember Mandy?" I continued

I was pleased as he grimaced, "Yeah..."

"Well I work for her and have to do everything she tells me to." I said with a shrug.

His face screwed up even more, "Yuk! I'd hate her telling me what to do."

I smiled wryly, "I'm not a great fan of it either."

He looked puzzled, "So why do you do it?"

"Well, the money is pretty good and I don't want to do it forever, so being ordered around is alright I suppose." I replied.

I could hear his brain whirring, just like Emily, "So what _do_ you want to do?"

I smiled, "I want to travel, see the world, so I'll put up with anything for a while until I can get enough money together."

"Oh." he said in puzzlement.

"Danny, sometimes things might not be ideal in the short term, but you accept them because you have a longer term goal." I responded.

Jesus Naomi, he's not at bloody school you sanctimonious tosser.

"Oh, so you do something horrible now because that means you can go on holiday a lot later?" Danny questioned.

Fuck he was quick on the uptake, Cook had obviously been right about him being clever.

I nodded, "Pretty much it yeah."

Once again I was back to smugly congratulating myself, who knew I could relate to kids like this? You're on fire today Campbell.

"Naomi?" the voice was back.

I turned brimming with confidence, "yes Danny?"

"Where do you want to travel to?" Danny asked curiously.

I held my hands up, "Not really sure. Definitely Australia, India, Thailand... probably South America."

He paused again, "Won't it take a long time to get there?"

I stared at him unsurely, "I suppose a 12 or 14 hour flight is quite a long time."

Now it was Danny's turn to look puzzled, "So you won't take the bus?"

To my right I heard Katie snicker and I couldn't be sure but I think Emily seemed to be biting her lip as she tried not to smile. What did they know that I didn't?

"Er, no, I'll be getting a plane like most people." I responded in bewilderment.

His brow creased, "Aren't planes bigger than cars?"

What sort of stupid question was that? Even for a seven year old the answer was totally obvious, maybe he wasn't that bright after all.

"Yessssss." I said slowly.

"So aren't they worse for the environment?" Danny continued innocently.

Oh bollocks, now I could see very clearly the direction this line of questioning was taking and at last I understood why the twins were smiling earlier. I was about to get bested by a bloody seven year old. I could understand how Mandy got frustrated, this was embarrassing.

"Er, well, erm, technically no, because they, um, carry more people, so the impact is, um, more spread out..." I spluttered unconvincingly.

"Bullshit." Katie said quietly under her breath.

I opened and closed my mouth a few times. How the hell was I going to justify this? I sighed, simple answer, I wasn't. I paused, actually you know what, why the hell should I? He's a seven year old kid, I don't have to explain myself to him. I don't have to defend my actions at all. I gritted my teeth and turned back to Danny. Suddenly all the fight and indignation left me. Seriously? Emily wasn't joking about the family trait. Stop it with the eyes, it's totally unfair. I looked at the redhead who was smiling at me, Jesus, how did anyone stand a chance?

She raised her eyebrow, "You ok?"

I shrugged, "I'm not going to win this one am I?"

She shook her head, "Probably best to save face while you can."

I held up my hands in surrender, "Fair enough, you've got me. I'm a hypocrite who rants on about loving the environment but I'll throw my principles right out the window if it means I get to go somewhere exotic. Happy?"

Emily burst out laughing and my stomach flipped.

"How come I could never get you to admit anything like that?" she said teasingly.

I grinned at her, "Your counter arguments were obviously never as persuasive as Danny's."

"Oh, I think I was pretty persuasive when I needed to be." Emily replied making me blush.

We continued to stare at each other until we were interrupted.

"We're here!" Danny stated.

Emily smiled at him as she reached for the door handle, "Come on sweetheart, let's go and have a nice day in the park."

* * *

><p><strong>Emily<strong>

We got out of the car and I lifted the rucksack onto my back with a slight groan. Naomi glanced at me.

"I can carry that if you like?" she said.

I shook my head, "It's ok, I'm balanced."

We waved Katie off and made our way inside. I thought things were going ok, well actually I hoped they were going better than that. I mean, I know Danny had been asking a lot of questions on the journey, but even when it got awkward I'd been impressed how Naomi took it all in her stride.

"So Danny, what do you want to do first?" Naomi asked.

His eyes darted from side to side, "Erm, well Mummy said we could climb the tower?"

Naomi nodded, "Sure, I thought you might like to walk in the nature park so we could maybe do that afterwards?"

Danny paused and shot me a look, I could tell he was impatient to go up the tower but he didn't want to upset Naomi.

I smiled, "Let's got for a walk, then we can climb the tower and afterwards we can have lunch. Does that sound like a plan?"

Both Danny and Naomi agreed and we set off towards the nature reserve. We walked into a sea of wild flowers.

I gasped, "It's beautiful, I didn't realise it was here. You didn't show me this before."

Naomi stood beside me and smiled, "It's lovely isn't it? It was just grass like the rest of the park until the eighties when the council decided it should be a haven for wildlife and set this up. I didn't bring you last time because it was earlier in the year and the flowers weren't as pretty, I wanted to save it."

I sighed quietly at both the implication Naomi had planned things for us to do months in advance but also how close I had come to missing out on them. I knew the blonde had worked out the direction my thoughts had taken because she took my hand before giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Come on let's follow the trail down to the pond." she said as she set off again leaving me secretly disappointed we weren't touching anymore.

Be reasonable Emily, I silently admonished myself. It's early days and you have no right to expect anything from Naomi. But I couldn't help my skin tingling each time we shared some form of contact, no matter how small or insignificant. Although, that was a part of the problem, nothing to do with Naomi ever felt insignificant to me. In spite of my internal voice telling me to be cautious and not to let myself get carried away, every little gesture felt like a small step back towards us being the way we used to be.

I shook my head, see there I go again charging forward. It is what it is, two friends spending some time together and seeing where it leads. I glanced up to find Naomi pointing something out to Danny. She was facing away from me and I shamelessly took the opportunity to check out her arse. Hmmmm, still as gorgeous as ever.

As if she could feel me staring, Naomi quickly turned around. I hastily averted my eyes and made my way over but I knew she'd caught me because by the time I reached them she was smirking.

"Come on slow coach, stop getting distracted and focus on the nature out _there_ please." she said with a sweep of her arm.

I reddened as Danny looked at me strangely, "What were you looking at Mummy?"

My colour deepened, "Er, just admiring the view."

Naomi bit her lip, "So that's what you call it these days?"

I coughed and set off down the trail, "Let's see this pond shall we?"

Danny ran on ahead and kept stopping to peer at a flower or look in the grass, "What sort of things live here?"

Naomi looked around, "Well as you can see, there are lots of wild flowers in this bit. In the pond there's frogs, toads, newts and there might even be a few fish I think."

We ambled towards the pond. When we arrived I placed the bag down and folded my arms, "It's so peaceful here, you can hardly hear any traffic."

The blonde nodded, "I know, that's why it's one of my favourite places."

Danny came rushing back towards us, "Mummy, Mummy, I saw a frog, it was green and brown and it jumped right into the water."

I smiled indulgently, "Naomi said there'd be frogs here."

He turned to her, "This park is cool Naomi, thanks."

She grinned at him, "You're welcome. Shall we head back?"

He nodded and took her hand as we walked back up the path. I saw a flicker of surprise register across her face but it wasn't unkind and it didn't last.

She glanced at me with a smile as I picked the bag up and I swear a little bit of my heart actually melted on the spot before my son demanded her attention again.

"Naomi, what's this one called?" Danny asked eagerly as he picked up a flower.

Naomi paused, "Er, I'm not sure."

Danny looked expectantly at the blonde, "What about this one?"

Again Naomi shrugged, "Sorry, but I don't know."

He looked disappointed and I could tell Naomi had noticed, her shoulders sagged slightly. I was about to say it didn't matter when she took her phone out of her pocket.

"Maybe we could look them up?" she said with an unsure smile.

Danny nodded enthusiastically and I watched as they searched the internet for names of the various flowers. Each time they found one Dan's smile broadened.

"So, that one is an ox-eye daisy and this one is yellow rattle." he stated confidently.

They conferred and finally the blonde looked at me.

"Now we only have one left. It's either knapweed or a cornflower. What do you think Em?" Naomi asked as she winked at Danny.

I raised my eyebrow as my son jiggled up and down, "I think you'll find that knapweed is a type of cornflower."

Danny giggled, "See? I said Mummy was too clever to fall for it."

Naomi looked impressed, "I never had you down as a gardener."

I shrugged, "What can I say? I might just keep surprising you."

Naomi smiled, "Hmm, maybe you will."

Oh God, my throat went dry at the flirtatious tone of her voice, was she doing this on purpose? I stared at the blue eyes twinkling at me as she raised her eyebrow, yup, a definite attempt to give me a heart attack.

"So are we going up the tower?" I managed to squeak out.

"Yeah! Let's climb it." Danny shouted as he ran off.

I muttered slightly to myself as we walked up the hill. It was bloody unfair to tease me like that. Alright so maybe I'd flirted a bit too and yes, I admit I was totally checking out her arse, but it's not like Naomi had changed overnight is it? She was still fucking drop dead gorgeous and I am only human. I snatched another quick peek as the blonde strode ahead of me. Well maybe not exactly quick, and perhaps peek was a bit misleading, full on perv more like. What? I may not be able to touch but it doesn't stop me looking.

I drifted off into a nice little daydream meaning I completely failed to notice Naomi had stopped and was staring knowingly at me as I reached the bottom of the tower.

"You sure you're ok Em? You look a little flushed." Naomi said cheekily.

I glared at her slightly, she knew fine well why I was blushing. "Let's get the stairs over and done with shall we?"

She motioned for me to enter, "It's probably better for your blood pressure if you go first."

Smug cow. "Danny, please hold onto the rail and be careful."

Halfway up I was red in the face for an entirely different reason. Jesus Christ, hungry or not walking up these with a full backpack was a pain in the arse. I gritted my teeth and trudged on. At the top I went onto the square balcony and immediately put the bag down as I caught my breath back. I looked over at the blonde who was also gasping for air and red in the face.

"Are you alright Naomi? You look a little flushed." I repeated wryly.

She pointed, "Shut... up... I'm... fine..."

"Mummy, come and look at the view." Danny called from across the tower.

He smiled as I approached, "You can see all across the city."

"You can, see that big building straight ahead?" I pointed.

He snorted, "Of course I can see it."

"That's the university and I think that one over there is the Theatre Royal." I continued.

Danny looked impressed, which was lucky because that was as far as my knowledge stretched. "How old is the tower?"

Naomi had finally got her breath back, I smiled as she held her arms out for us both to link through, "Young man, madam, allow me to take you on a guided tour. The beautiful lady was indeed correct, that's the Theatre Royal, which is the oldest continually working theatre in Britain."

My heart began to flutter uncontrollably simply because Naomi had called me beautiful.

"What about the tower Naomi?" Danny quizzed impatiently.

"Don't worry, I was just getting to that." she paused for dramatic effect, "The 105 foot tower sits 260 feet above the harbour making it an excellent look out point."

She swept her arm around the vantage before continuing, "It was built in 1897 to commemorate the 400 year anniversary of John Cabot's voyage in his ship, the Matthew, to discover a new trade route to Asia. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on whether you like Canada I suppose, he was rubbish at geography and so instead he discovered Newfoundland. It opened to the public in September 1898, which is a good thing if you ask me because they paid for it in the first place."

Danny giggled as Naomi slipped out of tour guide mode.

"Sorry, where was I? Oh yes, it was designed by a local architect called William Venn Gough, personally I think he made that name up to make him sound like he was a posh artist. That's the trouble with architects in my experience, over inflated egos..." Naomi continued.

I watched Danny as he hung eagerly off her every word, but I wasn't concentrating on anything other than the fact that Naomi's arm had, I'm sure, absentmindedly slipped around my waist while she'd been speaking. It didn't mean anything right?

I froze, not wanting to move in case it broke the spell. She had her arm around me and it felt, I don't know, it just felt right. In the background I could hear Danny asking things and Naomi answering.

My hearing caught up at the end if the conversation.

"Wow Naomi, you know loads." Danny said with admiration.

She laughed, "Yeah, I know a bit."

He ran around the tower and then it was just me and Naomi; well Naomi, me and her arm.

"Em? Are you ok?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, I was just wondering about your arm?"

She looked down and it was as if she didn't recognise the limb attached to her.

"Jesus, sorry, I just, I must..." she stammered as she removed it.

"It's ok, I quite liked it." I answered.

Naomi coughed, "It wasn't intentional."

We stood in silence for a while.

I smiled, "So, quite the expert aren't we?"

She shrugged, "Like I said I know some stuff."

I raised my eyebrow, "It was almost as if you'd learnt facts about the park."

She blushed, "I, er, I just wanted to be prepared."

I stared at her and made a snap decision, I leant up and kissed her cheek, "Thank you."

Her blush deepened, "What for?"

"For making such an effort." I replied holding her gaze.

We were interrupted by Danny crashing back into us, "Mummy, I'm hungry."

I picked up the bag and took his hand as we walked back towards the exit, "Time for lunch I think."

We made our way down the spiral staircase and as we got outside I could see Naomi nervously glancing at me.

"We could go to the place we went before to eat? Or back down the hill if you'd prefer?" I asked.

Naomi smiled, "the top is better, it'll be less crowded and I'd like Danny to see it."

"Is it near the playground?" Danny enquired.

She shook her head, "No, but there are amazing views while we eat and you can play afterwards."

"Although you might not make it to the playground as Auntie Katie is picking us up." I clarified.

He pouted and Naomi cut in, "If we don't get to the playground today, maybe next time eh?"

Danny nodded and I realised Naomi was already getting the hang of this. We walked up the the top of the hill and she explained how much she loved it here.

Danny sighed as I set down the picnic blanket and we all sat down, "this is a nice park even if it isn't my normal one."

Naomi looked at me and frowned, "Sorry, I didn't want to disrupt anything."

I was about to reply when Danny interrupted, "This is my new favourite park, thanks Naomi."

She smiled, "not a problem."

I started to unload the food mountain I'd prepared, "So we've got some ham and cheese sandwiches."

I tutted as they were demolished even before they'd hit the ground. I continued to place the food on the blanket.

"Here's some cous cous." I paused as I heard a giggle.

I spun around to find Naomi half way through a gagging motion, "Problem?"

She shook her head, "No of course not. I meant to say yum, yum."

"Cous cous is very nutritious." I argued.

"Em, it tastes like feet." Naomi countered.

Danny nodded and she gave him a high five, seriously? The pair of them were ganging up on me?

"Right so neither of you like it? You're missing out." I said taking a large mouthful.

My eyes bulged slightly as I tried to swallow it, it did taste like feet.

Naomi raised her eyebrow, "You really look like you're enjoying that."

"Hmmm, delicious." I countered lamely as they both laughed at me.

We sat eating our food, chatting about things until Danny coughed.

"Do you like jokes Naomi?" he asked hesitantly.

The blonde ate her mouthful of pasta salad, "Yeah, have you got one?"

Danny cleared his throat, "Knock knock."

Naomi smiled, "Who's there?

"The interrupting cow." he said.

"the interrupting co..."

"Mooooooooo..." Danny answered as he collapsed into a fit of giggles.

Naomi laughed and rolled her eyes, "I thought your Mum's jokes were bad."

Danny stared defiantly, "you tell one then."

"Ok. Why do elephants paint their feet yellow?" she offered.

Danny paused, "I don't know."

"So they can hide upside down in a bowl of custard." Naomi stated.

Danny frowned, "That's stupid."

"Oh yeah? Have you ever seen an elephant in a bowl of custard?" she responded.

Danny shook his head.

Naomi shrugged, "So it works then."

He stared at her until several snorts of laughter escaped, "That's funny, wait until I tell Ellie at school on Monday. Mummy can I play now?"

I nodded and Naomi breathed a sigh of relief as he ran off down the hill.

"Jesus, talk about pressure." she said as we started to pack things away.

I bit my lip, "Sorry, was it too much? I know he asks a lot of things and demands..."

Naomi smiled, "Em, stop it. I like the fact he's inquisitive. It's just I don't normally have a seven year old keeping me on my toes."

"Oh." I responded.

"Emily, Danny is lovely and he's a real credit to you, you're obviously a great Mum." she said.

I relaxed a bit, "I like to think so."

"I know so." Naomi replied.

We finished packing the containers away in silence as my brain went into overdrive. So, ok, we'd had a nice day, Naomi and Danny had got along and she'd said he was lovely. But what did it mean? For fuck's sake Emily, stop over analysing. Just chill.

Naomi picked up the rucksack, "Let's go and find your son."

I nodded and followed the blonde down the hill. Finally I glanced up and realised I couldn't see Danny anywhere, I started to panic, where was he? My question was answered as I heard a yell. I followed the sound and found him next to a tree on the ground clutching his foot.

"Owwww, I tripped." he said as his lip wobbled.

I crouched down, "Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry, does it hurt?"

He nodded and I could tell he was trying not to cry as I turned to Naomi, "I only took my eyes off him for a second."

Naomi nodded, "I know, sorry if I distracted you."

I turned back and hugged him, I could tell he was about to start sobbing, "Shhhh, it's ok."

The tears started to fall, "I'm not a baby, but it really huuuuuurrrts."

Naomi walked over to the tree and hit the trunk, "Bad tree, that was naughty."

He stared curiously.

"Come on, help me tell it off." Naomi said encouragingly.

Danny looked puzzled but got up, he hobbled over to her and watched as she hit the trunk again.

"You should know better, Danny was only playing and you hurt him. You're a bad, bad tree." she admonished.

Tentatively Danny tapped the tree, "You're nasty."

"You can do it harder than that, really give it what for." Naomi instructed.

He hit it, "Bad tree."

Its leaves rustled slightly in the wind.

"See, now it's saying sorry." Naomi told him.

Danny smiled, all sign of tears gone, "You're silly, isn't she Mummy?"

I nodded as once again my heart swelled, "Yeah, she is, very silly."

Naomi smiled, "That's better. Now come on, you can't keep Katie waiting."

We walked to the entrance and sure enough my twin was impatiently sitting in the car.

Danny waved to the blonde, "See you soon Naomi."

She waved back, "Definitely, I want a go on the Wii."

I smiled nervously, "I, um, we had a really nice day..."

Naomi bit her lip, "Me too."

"So, I'll see you soon?" I tried not to sound too hopeful.

She nodded and kissed my cheek, "You can count on it. Bye Em."

I got into the car and Katie sped off. Both Danny and I waved at the blonde as we left.

"So a nice time was had by all?" Katie quizzed.

I nodded as Danny answered, "It was ace, that park is cool. I like Naomi."

I smiled as I glanced in the rear view mirror and saw the blonde still waving, "So do I Danny, so do I."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Right ok, this is a bit short but I wanted to post.**

**As ever let me know what you think and Naomi pov is coming up next.**

* * *

><p><strong>Emily<strong>

Tap, tap, tap.

I looked up and found Danny hitting a pencil against the table.

"Dan, please stop that. It's very annoying." I said exasperatedly.

The noise stopped and I turned back to the computer.

Tap, tap, tap.

"Danny, what have I just said?" I said with a scowl.

"But I'm booooored." he whined.

I sighed, "Sweetheart, I need to finish this and then we can go out. I really need you to be quiet, so please, stay still."

There was a brief respite.

"Mummy, when can we see Naomi again?" he asked.

Ah the million dollar question. I thought carefully about my answer, I didn't want to raise false expectations. It'd been a week since our trip to the park and although we'd exchanged a few texts that were pleasant enough, I hadn't seen the blonde since. I told myself to back off and not to put her under any pressure, but if I'm being honest I was finding it really hard leaving her alone to make the first move.

"I don't know Danny." I replied honestly.

"Why can't we see her today?" he pushed.

"Danny, Naomi is very busy, if she has the time I'm sure she'll be in touch." I answered far more confidently than I felt.

He paused thoughtfully, "Why don't you ask her?"

I stared at my son, it was a simple enough question, one that I'd asked myself many times. But I could hardly tell him the truth could I? Well Danny, the reason I haven't asked Naomi out is because I'm scared she'll say no. That's right your Mummy is a total coward who's afraid of rejection or seeming desperate.

Danny was still looking at me quizzically so I mumbled something non committal and was extremely grateful when my phone buzzed, providing a welcome distraction. I tried not to get too excited when I saw it was from Naomi.

_Hey, what are you up to today?_

I stared at the message, what did it mean? Was it just an interested enquiry or was it a precursor to a suggested meeting? I shook my head, for fuck's sake Emily, stop over analysing everything and just reply. I sent a text back explaining that I was doing the books in the shop but it was proving a bit difficult because Danny kept interrupting. A few minutes passed until I got a reply.

_Glad I'm not the only one working on a Saturday. Mandy is in full on control freak mode meaning obviously she's buggered off shopping while I get on with things. Ah well, money is money and at least she's not here perving on me :)_

I bit my lip as I paused, come on Em, here's you chance to bite the bullet. Naomi is just around the corner, you could casually invite her over to the shop. I was procrastinating when my phone went again.

_I'll be finished in half an hour. Maybe I could call in? I don't have to hang around if you've got plans but I'd like to see you both. I haven't really had a chance since last weekend, I've been tied up with work._

I sighed with relief, of course Naomi hadn't been avoiding me she was just busy. Perfectly reasonable explanation. I felt a bit silly that I'd been worrying so much, we'd had a good time at the park, why wouldn't Naomi want to see us again? I'd clearly been thinking too long because my phone went again.

_Don't worry if you're too busy, we can do it some other time. _

I immediately sent a reply back, saying it'd be great to see her and maybe I could make us some lunch.

_Great, I'm starving, see you in half an hour. X_

What did the kiss mean? Should I send one back? I hit my forehead and groaned, I was pissing myself off with my behaviour, God only knows how Naomi would react to the gibbering wreck she found. Right Emily, pull yourself together, you are a strong, confident woman.

Oh my God, no I'm not, I'm a complete wanker who gives herself pep talks. It's true, women do turn into their mothers. I mentally slapped myself, get a fucking grip and stop being a total arsehole.

"Dan, that was Naomi, she's coming over in a while." I informed him.

He smiled, "Yay!"

"So I need you to be quiet and let me finish this ok?" I explained.

He jiggled in his seat and garbled on about all the news he had for her. "I can tell Naomi about the butterfly me and Ellie saw in the field by her house."

"It's Ellie and I, not me." I corrected.

He looked puzzled, "But you weren't even there."

I sighed, clearly today wasn't the day to be giving out grammar lessons, "Dan, you can tell Naomi all your news when she arrives, but in the mean time please sit quietly and let me finish what I'm doing."

He clamped his mouth shut but already I could tell he was struggling. Drastic times call for drastic measures.

"Why don't you play on your DS?" I suggested.

His eyes widened, "but I've already had my hour..."

He stopped abruptly when I raised my eyebrow, I could see him trying to work out if this was some sort of trap because I always tightly controlled how much time he spent playing computer games. Finally he realised that although it might seem too good to be true I was serious and he eagerly reached into the bag to withdraw the console. Once he was settled I turned back to the screen again.

I wonder what I should cook for lunch? The thought popped into my head before I could stop it.

I exhaled, come on concentrate, you're nearly done, then you can think about lunch. With Naomi. A lovely lunch, with gorgeous Naomi, hmmmm.

A car noise interrupted my daydream, "Me-ooohhhhhmmmmm."

It was quickly filled by a skidding sound, "eeeeeeehhhhhh."

I stared at my son, "Danny, can't you play something quieter than Mario Kart?"

His eyes didn't leave the screen, "But I'm winning."

I sighed exasperatedly, "I said you could play on the DS so I could focus on my work, not so I could be interrupted by bad Lewis Hamilton impressions."

He tutted as he moved the console, "That's formula 1 silly."

I rolled my eyes, "You know exactly what I mean. Can't you play brain training or something?"

"Done it today." came the short reply.

"Alright then, something else that won't make you provide the sound effects." I argued.

A crashing noise came from the console, "Awww, Mummy, you made me hit Yoshi."

"Danny, I didn't _make_ you do anything." I countered.

He scowled at me, "Yes you did, you were distracting me."

"Welcome to my world." I replied wryly.

He was about to say something smart back when the doorbell went. Danny leapt up and threw the console on the sofa.

"I'll get it." he stated excitedly as he rushed downstairs.

Great, because I'd spent time pointlessly arguing with my son I still hadn't finished and now Naomi was here. Oh God, she's here, what does my hair look like? I quickly made my way over to the mirror and checked my hair and makeup as I smoothed down my clothes. I could hear Dan chattering away as they came upstairs.

They came through the doorway, "It was as big as my hand Naomi."

"Really? That big eh?" she replied smiling indulgently at him.

My breath caught, sometimes I forgot just how stunning she was, even dressed in jeans and a t-shirt Naomi was still easily the most gorgeous woman I'd ever clapped eyes on.

She looked up and caught me staring, I must have had an instantly readable expression because she smiled knowingly at me before making her way over to kiss me on the cheek.

"Hey Em, how are you?" Naomi questioned.

"Um... good, you know... good." I stammered back still reeling slightly from the contact, "you?"

She shrugged, "mustn't grumble, nose to the grindstone all week, but things seem to be looking up. You look really nice by the way."

I blushed at the compliment, "Thanks, so do you."

Naomi laughed, "I'd hardly call my comfy jeans and this old t-shirt anything special, but that dress really suits you."

"Mummy put it on specially in case she saw you." Danny very unhelpfully interjected.

"Danny! Don't be so silly. Of course I didn't." I turned to Naomi who was trying to hide a smile. "I didn't."

Dan frowned, "Yes you did, Auntie Katie asked you why you were wearing one of your good dresses to go to the shop and before you could answer she said 'hoping to see blondie today?' then she laughed."

I glared at him and wondered what it would be like to be childless. Ok maybe I had made an effort in case I saw Naomi and maybe, just maybe, I'd slightly overdressed all week just in case, it doesn't make me a bad person.

Naomi coughed, "it doesn't matter what the reason is, you still look very beautiful."

My blush deepened and I smiled at her, "Thank you."

We held each others gaze for slightly too long, both smiling soppily.

"Why are you looking at each other like that?" Danny asked curiously.

I averted my eyes, "Like what? We weren't looking like anything."

He nodded, "Yes you were, you looked like Auntie Katie does when she wants Cook to kiss her."

My eyes narrowed, so I'd get a few years in prison for filicide, but I was seriously contemplating killing him. I glanced back to the blonde who had now joined me in the 'world's reddest face competition'.

I turned back to my son, who was staring innocently at us, "Thank you for your opinion Daniel, now why don't you get back to your game, while I finally try to do these books."

"Anything I can do to help?" Naomi asked.

Don't even go there Emily.

I motioned towards Danny, "If you can keep Sherlock amused that would be great, I won't be long, promise."

She nodded and picked up a deck of cards that was lying on the side, "Hey Danny, fancy a game?"

He switched off the DS and nodded enthusiastically, "Ok, what shall we play?"

I left them debating and returned to the computer but the numbers kept swimming around the screen. Had it really been that obvious what I'd been thinking when I was looking at Naomi? I mean, I'd never have actually done anything, apart from the fact my seven year old was in the room, it was far too soon to be thinking like that, Jesus talk about scaring her off. But Danny had asked us why _we_ were looking at each other like that, so it can't just have been me. Naomi must have been thinking it too on some level.

EMILY! Stop all this bloody fantasising and get the fuck on with your work, at this rate it'll be dark by the time you eat. I shook my head and picked up an invoice. In the background I could hear the cards rapidly hitting the table and every now and then there was a gleeful cry of 'snap', I smiled and zoned it out.

My eyes searched the screen, I know I'd definitely settled this bill, it was one of our best suppliers so I always made sure I paid well within the due date, where on earth was it? I continued to look, biting slightly on my lip until I felt someone staring at me. I looked over just in time to catch Naomi hastily turning back to the game with a slight colour rising in her cheeks.

"Ah ha, got you." I muttered triumphantly as I picked up the next invoice.

Every now and then I'd glance up but each time Naomi was focused on the game. I went through a few more invoices, finding them more easily this time. I tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Naomi, concentrate on the cards." Danny scolded.

"Sorry." she mumbled back.

I smiled to myself, it wasn't just me trying to steal sneaky glances then. I hummed quietly as I made my way through the paper work. I'd nearly finished when I heard a scuffling sound.

"Get off, I won that."

I looked up with the intention of telling Danny off, I certainly wasn't expecting to find the scene that greeted me.

"How come my hand is underneath then?" Naomi challenged.

"You just put it there, my hand was first and I said snap before you did." Danny replied defiantly.

Naomi scoffed as she tried to prise his fingers off the cards, "Don't lie, I won fair and square, give them to me."

"Will not!" Danny said firmly.

"Ahem." I said with a raised eyebrow as they turned to look at me.

"Mummy, Naomi's cheating." Danny informed me.

Naomi huffed, "How dare you, I never cheat, it's dishonest."

"Cheat, cheat, cheat." Danny chanted.

The blonde looked at me, "Honestly Em, I said snap first, you know I wouldn't make it up."

Danny glared at her and then looked at me, "Mummy, you can be the judge, then Naomi will have to say I won."

I bit my lip in an attempt to stop the laughter escaping and made my way to the coffee table where two hands steadfastly refused to let go of the cards. I examined the pile carefully from various angles and pretended to deliberate.

"Hmmm, it's very hard to say who was first, especially as I didn't hear you say snap." I finally stated.

I couldn't believe it as two pairs of very serious eyes looked expectantly at me. Danny was trying the puppy dog look, but as a fellow Fitch I was immune. Naomi was also looking imploringly and if the situation wasn't so comical I'd probably have a hard time tearing myself away.

I cleared my throat, "I've reached my decision."

They both held their breath.

"I think we'll have to call it a draw, you both win." I declared.

"Both lose more like." Naomi scoffed as she released the cards.

Danny tutted and pushed them across the table, "That's stupid."

"Are you arguing with the judge's decision?" I said sternly.

"It's a rubbish game anyway." Naomi said sullenly.

I folded my arms and stared at her, "Naomi?"

She looked up, "Yeah?"

"Please tell me you're not sulking because you couldn't beat Danny in a game of snap." I queried.

She started to look sheepish, "I would have won eventually."

"No you wouldn't, I'm the best at snap." Danny started until I silenced him with a look.

I stared at the blonde who was glaring at my son and I couldn't help it but I started to laugh. I mean I knew Naomi liked to win but honestly.

She shook her head as the absurdity of the situation finally dawned on her and joined in with the laughter, "I'm sorry."

"It's not me you should be apologising to." I said with a giggle.

She turned around, "Sorry Danny, I just hate losing."

He shrugged, "Me too but it's only a game."

I raised my eyebrow, "So are we friends again?"

They both nodded, "Suppose."

I shook my head and smiled at the blonde, "I forgot how competitive you can be. He's seven Naomi, what's your excuse?"

They both stared at me like I was mad.

"What does it matter how old he is?" Naomi questioned as Danny looked indignant.

Oh great, now it was gang up on Emily time, one subject change coming up, "Right, who fancies some lunch?"

On cue Naomi's stomach rumbled, "I think I might be"

"Yeah, I'm starving." Danny confirmed as he stood up.

"I'll just switch off the computer and then I'll be down." I explained.

Naomi nodded towards the door, "Come on then Dan, how about I get us something to drink?"

He nodded, "it's thirsty work playing cards. I watched a man on the telly and he drank lots of coke but it only made him fall off his stool, they asked him to stop after that."

Naomi laughed as she ushered him through the door, "I think it might have been a bit stronger than coke, anyway how come you were watching poker?"

Danny shrugged, "Cook had a sleepover with Auntie Katie one night and he was watching it when I got up for a glass of milk."

"Was he now? I might have to have a word with Cook about what's appropriate viewing for a seven year old." Naomi replied.

I watched them leave and just before she disappeared Naomi glanced up and smiled. I didn't care if she caught me staring nor if she could tell what I was thinking as I smiled back, she was completely adorable.

"I love you." the words burst out before I could stop them.

Naomi's smile widened and her eyes sparkled, "I know."

I sat with a cheesy grin plastered to my face, maybe she wasn't ready to say it back yet, but I could wait because the look she gave me before she disappeared filled me with hope that it was only a matter of time.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I keep saying I'll try to update more quickly and I hope this is ok.**

**As promised it is a longer chapter again but hopefully the fact it's only a few days later than my last update will make you forgive any mistakes.**

**Please read, review and comment. As ever you are all awesome, so thank you.**

**This is all Naomi's pov, and she's struggling a bit, but only in a good way.**

**I'm going back to multiple pov's in the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>I sat in the shop with a stupid grin on my face, I was vaguely aware of Danny rooting around in the fridge and him saying something to me but I wasn't listening. Hearing Emily say she loved me had made me all giddy and pretty much incapable of rational behaviour.<p>

I felt a bit bad I hadn't said it back, but I just couldn't, it was too soon. Besides, I'm pretty sure my expression conveyed more emotion than any words would be able to at the moment.

"Naomi, I asked you a question." Danny's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, what was it?" I responded.

He held up two bottles, "lemon and lime or raspberry?"

I looked at the flavoured water, "Er, can I have a coke?"

He looked at me unsurely, "It's not good for you or your teeth."

I shrugged, "Maybe but it tastes a lot better than water."

Danny sighed, "I'm not allowed coke."

"What ever?" I said in surprise.

He shook his head, "Like everything else that looks nice, Mummy says it's bad for me."

"I heard that young man." Emily chastised as she joined us, "when you get a bit older then we'll see, but for now stick to water, milk or the occasional juice please."

I rolled my eyes at Danny and he giggled.

Emily shot me a look, "That's not really helping Naomi. I know you think I'm some sort of food nazi, but a healthy diet is really important to a child's growth."

"Surely once in a while doesn't do any damage?" I argued much to Danny's delight.

She sighed, "Look, it's not like I never allow him any treats. At his birthday party we had hot dogs, hamburgers and candy floss didn't we Dan?"

He nodded, "and ice cream."

"Speaking of which," I said with a cheeky grin, "You forgot to cough up at the park last weekend."

Emily looked confused until she remembered our little deal, "Really?"

I nodded, "I managed to get about a dozen references in across the whole afternoon and Mandy didn't suspect a thing."

Emily laughed, "I'm impressed, but then again Mandy is spectacularly dense."

"Doesn't matter, a bet's a bet Em and you owe me an ice cream." I said with a smile.

"What was your bet about?" Danny questioned.

I shot Emily a look and she winked at me, "Do you want to take this one?"

I stared at her in panic, the cow was seriously leaving me to answer Danny, what the hell was I going to say? Think Naomi, how can you explain this to a seven year old without it leading to a host of far more uncomfortable questions.

"Er... well... hmmm... you see..." I began falteringly.

Emily stepped in, "You know the game you sometimes play with Grandad? Where you see if you can mention a song title without him noticing?"

Danny nodded, "That's fun. I said loads last time and he didn't realise."

"Well I told Naomi I'd buy her an ice cream if she played the game with Mandy and Mandy didn't notice either." Emily continued.

He turned to me, "What songs did you do?"

"Er, it was more of a word I had to say." I said unsurely.

"What word?" he enquired.

"Leather."

Fuck, I didn't even think about it before it shot from my mouth. In the background I heard a small snort from Emily. This was all her bloody fault in the first place. Well alright technically it was mine for bringing it up, but she made it worse.

Danny frowned at me, "Why did you have to say leather? Is it because Mandy likes shoes?"

I nodded in confirmation, that would do as a far better explanation, "Yep, that's it. Your Mum told me that Mandy loves shoes and for a bit of fun I said I'd see how many times I could mention them without her guessing what I was doing."

I was relieved when he seemed satisfied with my answer, phew, nice save there Campbell.

"I'm surprised Mandy likes shoes so much, Auntie Katie always said her ankles were too fat to wear heels properly."

I burst out laughing. "Did she now?"

He nodded solemnly, "Auntie Katie hates Mandy nearly as much as me. I'm glad you made her look silly, she deserves it."

"Dan, that's a bit uncharitable. I know you didn't like Mandy, but you shouldn't be so mean, it's not a very nice character trait." Emily chastised.

"But she was nasty first." Danny argued.

Emily sighed, "I know that, but two wrongs don't make a right. Just because someone isn't nice to you doesn't automatically mean you have to be like it back."

I leaned over to Danny and whispered, "I think Mandy probably deserved it."

He giggled and Emily shot me a look, "And you can stop encouraging him, I'm trying to raise my son with some sense of right and wrong you know?"

I looked sheepish, "Sorry Emily."

I could see her trying to work out if I was sincere so I plastered my most innocent look on my face.

Her eyes narrowed, "Hmmm, apology accepted. Is pasta ok for everyone?"

Both Danny and I nodded enthusiastically as Emily filled a pan with water before putting it on to boil.

"You've got a puppy look too." Danny whispered conspiratorially.

I turned, "eh?"

"You just did it then, when you wanted Mummy to believe you." he stated as he tried to copy my expression.

I smiled, "Was it that obvious?"

He nodded, "But I think you got away with it. Don't do it all the time though, Mummy knows after a while and it stops working."

My smile widened, seriously did just having the name Fitch mean I was reduced to putty in their hands?

I ruffled Danny's hair. "Thanks for the advice, I'll make sure I use the look sparingly from now on."

Even before I looked over I could feel Emily staring at me. I glanced up and my stomach did a few flips when I saw her expression. She sighed happily and beamed at me as I returned her smile. My pulse began to race but even though I started to blush slightly I still couldn't take my eyes off her, it was like I was being mesmerised.

"You're doing it again." Danny interrupted.

I blinked a few times, "Doing what?"

"The kissing look." he clarified.

"We were just smiling at each other." I corrected as I went a deeper shade of red.

Danny shook his head, "No you weren't, you were doing that soppy look. There'd better not be kissing, it's gross."

Both Emily and I coughed, "Definitely no kissing, bleugh, horrible."

He frowned at us, "Good, because I'm seven and it'd be damaging."

I looked at Emily and we started to laugh, "Seriously, where does he get these things from?"

She shook her head, "I have no idea, it's not me."

"Don't laugh, Ellie said her parents are always kissing and it's all slobbery. She says it has a lasting cycle-logical impact." Danny continued earnestly.

I tried to keep a straight face, but it was hard when he was being so adorable, "Fair enough, I promise no kissing, right Em?"

I swear she looked a bit disappointed, "wouldn't dream of it. We can't have you traumatised for life now can we?"

Danny shook his head and was about to speak when his eyes widened, "Mummy! The pan!"

Emily turned to the cooker just as the water started to boil over the side, "Shit, I completely forgot about that."

She switched off the gas just as I rushed over, "Are you ok? You didn't burn yourself or anything?"

She shook her head, "Got it just in time, well not quickly enough to stop it spilling on my dress but I think the pasta's ok."

I reached for a cloth, "Here let me mop it up."

"Be careful Naomi, it's hot." but the words came a second too late to stop my fingertips getting scalded.

"Ouch, bollocks." I cried out as I dropped the cloth.

Emily took my wrist and gently led me over to the sink, she turned on the cold water and put my fingers underneath it.

"Leave them under there for ten minutes, it should stop them blistering." she said in a concerned voice.

I nodded, "Thanks. Sorry I should've realised it was boiling water."

"Don't be silly, it was my fault. I'll have to record it in the health and safety book. I really am sorry Naomi, I should've been more careful." she replied regretfully.

Her worried brown eyes fixed on me and strangely enough the pain in my fingertips disappeared. "it's nothing, honestly. I can barely feel it."

After a few minutes I cautiously withdrew my hand, much to Emily's annoyance. "You should leave them under longer."

I waved my fingers, "Look, good as new, well nearly."

Emily peered at my hand for a sign I was lying, she gently stroked my fingers and without thinking she raised it to her mouth, "I'll still kiss it better."

My eyes closed when her lips softly brushed each tip, "Hmmmm."

The small moan was enough to make us realise what we were doing. We hastily jumped apart and Emily dropped my hand.

"Right, so that looks fine now." Emily stated as she blushed furiously.

I coughed a few times, "Yep, no lasting damage. I'll sit back down, unless I can help with anything?"

"No, no, it's fine. I'll just drain this and mix some pesto through it. You could maybe grab some cutlery?" Emily added as she became fascinated by the pan of pasta.

We both busied ourselves around the kitchen. I picked up some forks and spoons and made my way back over to Danny.

"Here you go, lunch is nearly ready." I stated as I sat down.

Danny stared curiously at my hand, "Can I have a look?"

I showed him my fingers, "See, fuss about nothing."

Emily placed the bowls down, "You could have really hurt yourself Naomi. Danny, this is why I always tell you to be careful in the kitchen."

He nodded, "It's a dangerous place. But Mummy kissed your hand better, it always works for me."

I tried not to think again about the feel of Emily's lips, that was definitely a dangerous place to be right now. I took a mouthful of the pasta and decided a subject change was needed.

"Wow, this pesto is really good. Where did you get it?" I enquired.

"It's my own recipe." Emily replied proudly.

I was impressed, "You should sell stuff like this is the shop, it's delicious."

Danny tutted, "It's called SandFitches because Mummy sells sandwiches. It can't be PastaFitches, that doesn't make sense."

I rolled my eyes, "Alright smart ar...Alec, I know that, it was only a suggestion."

Emily smiled at me, "A very good suggestion but I think it's best I don't try to run before I can walk. We've got a lot of established accounts and a good local reputation, I think we should consolidate that a bit more before we think about expanding."

I shrugged, "Well, when the time comes, I don't think you'll have any problem getting a good reputation as a purveyor of fine Italian food either, this gives Matt's Mum a run for her money."

"Look who's talking. I used dried pasta, you made it from scratch." Emily countered.

Danny eyed me curiously, "You make pasta?"

I nodded, "It's really simple. I'll show you sometime if you like? We can cook it together."

"That'd be cool, thanks Naomi." He replied enthusiastically.

Emily smiled at me again, oh no, the look was back, don't stare at her lips, or her eyes, pure, clean thoughts Naomi.

Too late.

"Do you want to come bowling with us?" Danny asked.

I tore my eyes away from the redhead, "Sorry what was that Danny?"

"We're going bowling later, do you want to come too?" he repeated.

I paused and thought about the offer, I didn't want to totally monopolise Emily's time with her son.

"Naomi's probably busy, she can come with us another time when she's had more notice." Emily said sounding slightly crestfallen.

I was confused, was Emily saying she didn't want me to come or was she disappointed?

"What else are you doing then?" Danny questioned.

I shrugged, "I haven't got any other plans for today."

He frowned, "So why can't you come bowling?"

"Danny, stop putting Naomi under pressure. Maybe she's seen enough of us for today." she smiled wanly at me.

I shook my head, "It's not that..."

"Oh? What is it then?" Emily asked almost as curiously as Danny.

"Well, I remembered you saying how you didn't like it when Mandy took up your weekends, how much you valued the time with Danny." I explained.

Emily smiled more genuinely, "That's really sweet and very thoughtful, but I resented Mandy because she never wanted Danny there. We wouldn't have asked if we didn't want you to come."

"Oh, ok then, I'd love to go bowling. But I have to warn you, I'm pretty good." I replied confidently.

Danny scoffed, "Not as good as Mu..."

Emily cut him off rudely before he could finish, "Looks like you've got competition Dan."

He stared at her strangely but didn't say anything.

"What about you Em? Are you a bit of a demon with a bowling ball as well as a pool cue?" I asked.

"My game's a bit patchy, I can be ok sometimes, absolutely awful others, depends which Emily turns up. Right Dan?" Emily looked expectantly.

He looked confused, "Er, yeah, I suppose so."

I was trying to work out what was going on when Emily rose from the table and started clearing the dishes away. "Hey, you cooked I'll do that."

"I'm only putting them in the dishwasher, it's fine." Emily argued.

I stood with my hands out, "Come on it's the least I can do."

Emily rolled her eyes, "I could be finished by now Naomi."

I refused to budge, "I insist."

A loud tut came from Danny, "Will one of you do it, otherwise the bowling alley will be closed."

"Danny, stop being cheeky or there won't be any bowling at all." Emily told him off.

I chuckled, "He has got a point though. We could spend all day doing this if we're not careful. Tell you what, you do it this time but let me tidy up next time you cook?"

Emily raised her eyebrow, "You seem fairly confident I'll cook for you again."

I grinned, "of course you will, you're very vain and you like all the compliments."

"Hey, it's not just Danny who needs to stop being cheeky." she replied as she made her way over to the kitchen.

"Why? Won't you let me play either?" I quipped back.

"Oh no Naomi, I'm looking forward to watching you play, very much in fact." Emily replied flirtatiously.

I gulped as she winked at me and my mouth dried up. Oh God, I thought I was doing so well. Turns out I was wrong because believe me, any notion I had of keeping my thoughts innocent had just flown right out of the window.

* * *

><p>The car ride to the bowling alley had been mercifully short, turns out erratic driving and road rage seems to be a Fitch family trait. I exhaled as Emily parked and finally switched off the engine.<p>

"You ok? You look a bit pale?" Emily asked.

I forced a smile, "No, I'm good. Glad to be here in one piece."

Danny nodded in understanding, "Mummy and Auntie Katie are pretty bad drivers aren't they? I used to get really car sick."

Emily snorted, "I can take us straight home..."

"Christ no, I need a break before I experience that again." I said grimly as I rushed from the car.

"You can always walk home." Emily said with narrowed eyes.

"Might be safer." I muttered what I thought was quietly as we made our way to the alley.

"I heard that." Emily said sharply.

I looked innocently at her, "What?"

Danny shook his head, "Mummy's got super ears, she hears everything, sometimes she's not even in the same room."

If we're being honest, I'd been grateful for the distraction on the journey, at least it drew the focus away from me and Emily and the slightly impure thoughts I was having when we left the shop. I was also grateful she'd changed into a pair of jeans and a top rather than that dress; the less flawless, naked, soft flesh on display the better.

We approached the window and I got my wallet out, "Two adults and a child please."

"Naomi, I'll get this, we invited you not the other way round." Emily pushed forward.

"It's ok, you cooked me lunch so I'll treat you both." I insisted.

We continued to bicker as the sales assistant drummed her fingers on the counter.

"Why don't you pay half each?" Danny suggested impatiently.

I shrugged, "Sounds ok to me?"

"Sure, let's split it." Emily agreed handing over some cash.

I passed it to the woman with a smile, "There you go."

She rolled her eyes and handed over the tickets, "We close in two hours, just in case you can't decide which one of you goes first."

I scowled at her and took the tickets, "Well someone clearly loves their job. There's no need to be rude."

Emily lightly touched my arm, "Come on, let's enjoy this shall we. Sorry about the dithering."

The woman moved onto the next person.

"What did you apologise for? We're the customers, she was rude." I said clearly annoyed.

Emily laughed at me, "Naomi if the roles were reversed you'd have been just as irritated."

I frowned, "That's not the point."

"Why do you keep arguing all the time about silly things? It's embarrassing. Can't you share or take it in turns?" Danny questioned.

Emily smiled at him, "We'll try harder in future, now let's get some lovely, smelly shoes and get the game started eh?"

We walked to the counter where another equally as disinterested employee sat texting. I waited a few seconds before I coughed.

Finally she looked up "Yeah?"

I was about to give her a sarcastic reply when Danny chipped in.

"Hello, can we have some shoes please? We're going bowling." he said cheerily.

The young girl smiled at him, "Sure you can. What size?"

Danny smiled, "I need a size 1, Mummy is a size 5 and I don't know about Naomi."

He turned to me, "Tell the nice lady what shoe size you need Naomi."

Nice lady? We were clearly looking at two different people because all I could see was a sullen teenager. "Size 6 please."

She put the shoes on the counter top and smiled at Danny before her face went back to needing a good slap, "Have a good game mate."

He grabbed the shoes and ran over to a seat, "Thanks."

She casually pushed the other two pairs towards us.

"Thanks." I responded sarcastically but she'd gone back to her phone.

Emily shook her head at me as we went to join Danny.

"What? Is it too much to ask for a tiny bit of customer service? She had a face like she'd been sucking lemons." I stated.

Emily laughed, "Naomi, you wouldn't exactly be over the moon if you doled out stinky shoes all day for the minimum wage."

"That's not the point. It's not like I have the best job in the world is it? But I'm still polite." I said as I tied up my shoes.

"You moan all the time about your job." Emily said with a snort.

"Yeah, well, if they didn't want to be stuck in dead end work they should have paid more attention at school and gone to university." I said seriously.

Emily stared at me, "What a snobbish thing to say. Not everyone could go to university you know Naomi, it doesn't make them lesser people."

Shit, I'd put my foot right in it now, "That's not what I meant. Anyway, you didn't go because of Danny not because you weren't clever enough, look at how successful you are now."

I held my breath to see if I'd managed the great escape.

"Nice save Campbell." Emily said wryly, "but I still think it's rude to look down on people like that. How do you know that girl isn't working here to pay for her education?"

I sighed, "Sorry, you're right, I shouldn't be so condescending."

Emily looked over to the counter, "Although, to be fair the way she's sucking the face off that Neanderthal makes me doubt my earlier hypothesis."

I glanced over and pulled a face, "Get a bloody room for God's sake."

The pair stopped kissing, and I use that term loosely, and caught me staring. I must have still had a disgusted look because the girl glared at me before attaching herself back to her boyfriend's face.

"Come on." Danny whined, "why are you so slow?"

"We're ready now, let's put the names in." Emily said.

Danny smiled proudly, "I've already done it."

I smiled back, "Clever boy."

Emily coughed, "You might want to keep your praise until you see what he's put in."

I looked at the screen, I hid a smile as I saw how he'd spelt my name, I suppose Nayome was pretty good for a seven year old. "It's not a bad attempt."

Emily raised her eyebrow, "Have you really looked at it carefully Naomi?"

I turned back and finally noticed the rest of it, I spluttered indignantly, "You've called me Naomi the loser."

Danny nodded, "I've put Rubbish Mummy as well."

I looked at the third name, "Dan the ace winn?"

He shrugged, "I couldn't fit all the word winner in."

I pointed at him, "Right just for that I'm going to make sure I win."

"Still be me." he said confidently, "I'm first."

He picked up the ball in two hands and stepped over the line as he rolled it down the lane, it wobbled unsurely down the middle and eventually hit one of the pins, the screen showed he'd knocked seven down.

Danny punched the air, "Yes! Seven, same as my age."

I looked at Emily who was smiling at him, "Well done Danny."

I opened and closed my mouth, "But he's not even doing it right. He rolled it with both hands and he stepped over the line, that's against the rules."

"I'm sorry?" Emily said incredulously.

I pointed, "He stepped over the line, that gives him an unfair advantage."

"I heard you the first time Naomi." Emily continued in disbelief, "I was questioning why you'd think a seven year old could bowl the same way an adult does?"

I scowled, "So what's the point? Can we all cheat? I know, why don't we get some of those foam things in the gutters?"

Emily folded her arms, "We've only just stopped using them, Danny's very proud of the fact he can bowl like a grown up and not a baby anymore."

I tutted, "Except he can't can he?"

Emily walked over and stood directly in front of me, "Naomi, I might find your competitiveness very sexy when it's against me, but I think you're being really unfair to Danny. He's a child, that means as an adult, and at the moment I'm describing you as that under duress believe me, you need to cut him some slack."

I smiled slightly, Emily had called me sexy.

"Forget about winning or the rules just this once and let's have some fun ok? Can you do that for me?" she stared deeply into my eyes and my knees nearly gave way.

"Ok, I'll try." I squeaked out.

Her lips brushed mine, "thank you."

"Oy! You promised no kissing, yuk!" Danny said instantly snapping me out of my Emily induced daze.

"That doesn't count." the redhead replied, "Naomi, you're next."

My head was spinning as I picked up one of the balls, I was on auto pilot as I lined up my shot, I let go and the ball span cleanly down the lane before it knocked over all but one of the pins. I waited for my second shot, all the time thinking about the kiss, alright it was brief, but never the less Emily had kissed me right after she asked me in that deep, husky, sexy voice to do her a favour. Let's face it as soon as she'd looked at me we both knew I'd do anything she asked. I released the ball and it knocked the final pin down.

"Spare!" I said triumphantly.

I walked back to the seats, Danny shot me a dirty look and Emily raised her eyebrow.

"I thought you agreed to try not to be so competitive." she whispered as she walked past.

I joined her as she was testing out a few of the bowling balls, "What? I'm not making a fuss about Danny breaking the rules."

Emily shook her head, "You could tone down your accuracy a bit?"

"I did!" I started indignantly, "I didn't get a strike did I?"

She stared at me and smiled slightly, "So that's you not being competitive?"

I nodded, "Don't tell me you want me to deliberately miss or something?"

Emily shook her head, "Of course not Naomi, that would be totally unreasonable of me to expect you to do that."

My eyes narrowed, I couldn't tell if she was serious, "Is that what you meant? I should lose, throw the game?"

"You should do whatever your conscience tells you Naomi." Emily said as she lined up her shot.

I was distracted by her arse as she leant down to release the ball, I loved her in those jeans. I mean, don't get me wrong the dress she'd been wearing was nice too, but the jeans were somehow just that little bit better.

She turned around and caught me looking. Before she picked up her ball she wiped some drool from my lips, oh not again, and this was even more public than last time.

"I'll really try to tone it down." I said sheepishly.

"Like I said, thank you." she husked in my ear.

I held my breath in anticipation and I swear my lips puckered, which meant I was left standing looking like a right prick when she walked past me. I quickly glanced around to see if anyone had noticed. Ok, so pretty much the whole of the bowling alley. The surly counter girl from earlier shook her head in disgust and shot me a look that said not so bloody high and mighty now are you bitch?

Emily came back after her turn, "Looks like Rubbish Mummy might be pretty accurate, I only hit three over. Dan you're up again."

This time I followed him and gave him some tips about where to stand, he rolled the ball slightly more firmly this time and although the ball still wobbled it hit the first pin cleanly, which was neatly followed by the remaining nine.

"STRIIIIIIIIKE!" he yelled euphorically.

I gave him a high five, "Danny, that was brilliant."

"Thanks for the help Naomi." he said gleefully as he ran to Emily in celebration.

I looked over as I was selecting my ball, Emily was congratulating him and I grinned at them. The redhead looked up and mouthed 'thank you' at me before she blew me a kiss.

I blushed and giggled, for fuck's sake, talk about making an even bigger twat of yourself. Once again people were staring at me but meh, who cares, none of them had been blown a kiss by the beautiful redhead I thought smugly as I lined up my shot, and right now I was feeling far too good to let the opinions of a bunch of strangers dent my happy mood.

* * *

><p>Emily snapped in her seatbelt, "Do you fancy coming back to ours for a bit?"<p>

I thought carefully about the answer, oh who am I kidding? I nodded straight away.

"Maybe I can play on the Wii eh Danny?" I said to the quiet boy in the back.

"Suppose so." he said sulkily, "But I'm never playing bowling again, it's a stupid game."

Emily laughed, "Danny, stop brooding over it. You got a really good score, I think it might have been your highest without the bumpers. Naomi was just better than you today."

He harrumphed in the back of the car.

"I did try, but even when I threw it towards the gutter I must have put spin on it and it came back." I whispered to Emily.

She smiled, "I know you did, you're obviously far too good."

I turned around slightly, "Look Dan, you didn't lose by much, it was really close. You're definitely one of the toughest competitors I've faced."

"Really? But I'm only seven." he queried.

"I know, that's what makes it a really great achievement. You're better than a lot of adults I know." I confirmed.

He nodded modestly, "I am very good."

I smiled, "Just think how much better you're going to be when you get a bit bigger."

"Yeah, I'll probably be unstoppable. Then I can shout loser at you in the bowling alley." he said excitedly.

Ok so maybe I'd got a bit carried away at the end, but it was a tense game. Believe me the looks I'd been getting before were nothing compared to the tutting and shaking of heads I got when they realised I was celebrating beating a seven year old.

I blushed slightly, "I did apologise and I gave you a lot of helpful tips, I didn't have to do that."

Danny looked thoughtful, "That's true. I wonder why it worked with me but not Mummy? You kept trying to help her but she didn't get any better."

I glanced at the redhead, I'd been wondering that too. I thought back to the bowling alley.

* * *

><p><em>After a few turns, Emily asked me to help her out, the highest she'd scored was a five and she seemed frustrated.<em>

_Obviously, I had to very carefully watch her bowling style, for purely professional reasons you understand. I tried to control my breathing while I observed her, but the little wiggle she did each time before she released the ball made it pretty difficult. I offered a few pieces of advice on her stance and her throwing action but it didn't make much difference._

_After another disappointing shot she turned to me, "Can you show me what you mean?"_

_"You need to let it go here." I said as I gave her a demonstration._

_"What? Here?" she replied completely misunderstanding and getting it wrong._

_I shook my head, "release it as you bend otherwise it hits the lane and that takes most of the power."_

_She frowned, "I thought that was what I was doing."_

_I tutted and stood behind her, I took her wrist and pulled it back. "like this."_

_Oh shit, I really hadn't thought this through. Emily nestled into me and once again I turned to jelly. Don't smell her hair, don't do it Naomi, oh for fuck's sake, I inhaled the scent and sighed happily._

_Emily turned to look at me, "Everything ok?"_

_Not really, your arse is pressing into me, I've just sniffed your hair and I'm this close to kissing you but the worst thing is the fact you know exactly what I'm thinking._

_"Everything's fine, just fine." I said quietly._

_Emily licked her lips, "So I'll try again?"_

_I nodded and moved away, my cheeks were burning but at least now my heart had slowed down slightly. I watched as she followed my instructions but still only knocked down a couple of pins._

_"Guess it's just not my day." Emily said with a smile._

_I shook my head, "Guess not."_

_"But thanks for the help, maybe I'll get it next time." she replied._

_I swallowed, "You're welcome."_

* * *

><p>I rejoined the present when the car pulled into the drive.<p>

"Here we are." Emily said brightly.

We got out and she let us in to the house, Danny immediately ran into the lounge and switched on the Wii. He ran his fingers across the games before deciding on something.

"Let's play tennis." he stated.

I smiled at him, "Ok, but you'll need to show me what to do."

He handed me one of the controls, "Put the strap around your wrist, that way it won't fly off and break things."

Emily raised her eyebrow, "We learnt that the hard way didn't we Danny?"

"I said sorry." he responded sheepishly.

Emily shrugged, "It was probably about time we got a new tv."

"Now you need to pick a Mii." Danny said.

I looked confused, "What?"

"You need to choose a character to play as." Emily explained.

"Oh right, how do I do that?" I asked.

Danny pressed a few buttons and opened the menu, "Use the direction button to run through them."

I did as I was told and settled on a blonde image, "That looks a bit like me."

"You're prettier than that." Danny stated with a shy smile.

"I should hope so, that's a cartoon." I said in mock sternness.

He grew serious, "Do you know how to play tennis?"

I shrugged, "Hit the ball over the net, how hard can it be?"

"You will try your best won't you? So when I win, it's not because you've let me." Danny asked.

I snorted, "Who says you'll win? I might be brilliant at this."

"Not again please." Emily muttered quietly.

"What? I might be really good." I said indignantly.

Emily sighed, "Honestly Naomi, I'm struggling to work out which one of you is the child here."

"I can't help it if I like to win." I stated.

"Apparently not." Emily said wryly. "I'm going to the kitchen, try not to kill each other while I'm away."

After she left, I turned back to Danny, "Over reaction? I think so."

Danny giggled, "I'll serve."

He swiped the controller and the ball sailed over the net, I steeled myself and waited until I thought the time was right to return it. I jerked the controller and completely missed the ball.

"15-love." Danny said confidently.

Right Naomi concentrate. He served again, I swung but this time the racquet didn't even move.

"You need to make sure the end is pointing towards the receiver." Danny explained.

"You could have told me that before." I said grumpily.

He smiled sweetly, "I thought you'd know."

My eyes narrowed, he'd done that deliberately. I made sure the controller was the right way round, this time I'd be ready.

He served and this time I managed to hit it back, "Ha, told you this was a piece of cake."

I watched as Danny's return sailed past me, "40-love."

So ok, maybe I'd forgotten that it didn't end once I hit the ball back. I was mumbling to myself when Danny served again.

"Yes! Game to me." he cried out.

"Hey, I wasn't ready." I exclaimed.

He stared at me, "Yes you were. You just missed."

I frowned at him, "Fine. My turn to serve."

I swung the controller and the ball crashed into the net. I tried again but the same thing happened. I swore under my breath.

"Try lifting your arm more." Danny advised.

I did as I was told but the ball still didn't make it. Danny sniggered next to me and I glared at him.

"I'll get it eventually and then you'd better watch out." I snapped.

"Oooohhhh, I'm so scared." Danny said sarcastically.

Right, I'll show you, you cheeky bugger. Two more serves, both straight into the net. By now Danny was bent double with laughter. Little fucker.

I felt a hand wrap around mine, "Here, let me show you. Just relax."

My arm went limp, not because I wanted to help Emily, but simply because I couldn't stop it happening as soon as she touched me. I let her take control and this time the ball cleared the net easily. Danny hit it back and we got into a bit of a rally. I wasn't really doing anything, Emily was leading the way. I zoned out and enjoyed the feeling of her pressing into my side as she swung our arms. My breath hitched as her other hand rested on my hip as she tried to steady us and I hardly noticed when we won the point.

Emily smiled at me, "Now you're up and running."

I grinned back, "Thanks. I'll take it from here."

I didn't care when Danny won the game easily, nor when I went three-nil down. Emily stood by my side and tried to give me tips, but even she ended up laughing each time I tried to serve.

"You're so rubbish at this." she said with a smile.

I shrugged, "Can't be good at everything."

We continued to smile at each other and didn't even notice the front door go.

"What's so funny?" Katie asked when she walked in to find Danny shaking with laughter.

He could barely speak, "Auntie Katie... Naomi's... Naomi's... even worse than you on the Wii."

I tore my eyes away from Emily, "Hey, we could always try bowling, bet I could beat you at that, _again_."

"Bet you couldn't." Danny challenged.

"Oh yeah? Bring it on sunshine." I retorted.

Katie stared at our face off and then at Emily, "Competitive much?"

Emily smiled, "It certainly made bowling interesting."

Katie raised her eyebrow at me, "So Em won and you beat Danny into last place then? Very mature."

"No Auntie Katie, Naomi won and I came a close second. Mummy was last." Danny clarified.

Katie looked confused, "But Emily always wins."

I frowned, "But she's rubbish."

"No she isn't..." Katie stopped abruptly as Emily shook her head.

I stared at the redhead with a puzzled look, "I had to tell you what to do."

There was an awkward pause before Katie started laughing, "Oh God Em, please tell me you didn't?"

"Katie!" Emily hissed.

"Didn't what?" I enquired.

Katie snorted, "And you fell for it? Oh this is hilarious. How gullible are you?"

I frowned, "What are you on about?"

Katie fluttered her eyelashes, "Oh Naomi, I can't bowl, please show me how to do it."

I stared at Emily who was a deep red colour, "Why did you pretend you were awful?"

"Er... I don't... I don't know." she stammered back.

"I think it was because Mummy wanted an excuse for you to touch her." Danny piped up.

"Really? So you lied to me and manipulated the situation?" I questioned.

A look of panic crossed the redhead's face, "When you put it like that it sounds much worse than I intended. It was supposed to be a bit of harmless flirting."

"Em wasn't deliberately trying to lie to you again Naomi, honestly." Katie stuck up for her twin.

"Mummy's not mean like that." Danny joined in seriously.

Emily looked beseechingly at me, "Please Naomi, I'm sorry, I didn't think..."

I turned back to the Wii, lifted my arm and jerked the controller. The ball swept across the net and bounced neatly in the court.

"Will you look at that?" I said raising my eyebrow.

Emily's eyes narrowed and she hit me as I started to laugh, "You cow, I was really worried I'd upset you and all the time you we're doing exactly the same."

"Got to keep you on your toes somehow." I responded.

"You wait, I'm going to annihilate you next time we go bowling." Emily stated.

I shrugged, "I might retire as the undefeated champion."

"No chance Campbell, we're having a rematch and this time the gloves are off." she said with a steely look.

"Can we go tomorrow?" Danny asked excitedly.

I smiled, "Maybe I need a bit more rest. Like I said it was tough beating you."

Emily glanced at her watch, "Speaking of rest, it's past someone's bed time."

"No! I want to stay up with you and Naomi." Danny whined.

"I should probably be going anyway, I'm pretty tired myself." I said with a fake yawn.

Emily smiled gratefully at me, "See? You're not missing out on anything Dan."

"Alright, I'll brush my teeth." Danny said in a defeated tone. "Bye Naomi, thanks for a good day."

I surprised myself by leaning down and giving him a hug, "You're welcome. Night, night, don't let the bed bugs bite."

He giggled, "I won't. Night Auntie Katie."

I'd almost forgotten Katie was in the room, "Night sweetheart."

I watched them leave with a big grin on my face.

"I'm going out with Cook later so I can give you a lift home if you like?" Katie offered.

"Er, I might hang around for a bit, you know keep Em company?" I answered.

Katie smirked at me, "I bet you will."

"Don't look like that, nothing's going on, it's all very innocent." I chastised.

The twin laughed, "Yeah, it really looks like it from where I'm standing."

"It is! We're just friends." I said more forcefully.

"Don't lie Naomi, I saw the way you were looking at each other when I arrived, there was nothing platonic about that." Katie teased.

I scowled, "Shut up."

"I think it's really sweet. Thank you for giving her a second chance." Katie said seriously.

I bit my lip, "Thanks for talking some sense into me when I was being pig headed. I really missed her and Danny's a great kid."

"Yeah he is and you've definitely got a big fan there." she replied.

I blushed, "Really?"

She nodded enthusiastically, "He's hardly shut up about the park and I'm guessing I'll be getting a blow by blow account of the bowling tomorrow."

"Don't believe him if he says it was close, I whipped his arse." I said jokingly.

Her eyebrow raised, "Only because Em wasn't trying."

I laughed, "I can't believe she pulled a stunt like that."

"It sounds as if you weren't much better with the Wii, don't pretend you didn't enjoy it when she was rubbing up against you." Katie questioned.

I coughed in embarrassment as I remembered what I'd been thinking earlier and was grateful when Emily came back into the room.

"Sorry, he wanted a story. You don't really have to go yet do you?" she asked innocently.

I shook my head, "I can stay for a bit, if you aren't sick of the sight of me."

Emily smiled, "How could I ever tire of looking at someone as gorgeous as you?"

Katie made a gagging noise and we both glared at her for spoiling the moment, she stared back defiantly.

"All perfectly innocent my arse." she said with a raised eyebrow.

Emily looked questioningly at her twin, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I was explaining to Katie earlier that things seem to be going well, you know with us being friends and everything." I clarified.

Katie snorted, "And I was explaining back that neither of you are fooling anyone, the air's practically crackling with sexual tension."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Honestly Katie, why do you find it so hard to accept that two people might enjoy spending time together without it always being about sex?"

"Er, I might find it easier to believe if you didn't eye fuck each other every 10 seconds." Katie quipped back.

"We haven't been doing that!" Emily said exasperatedly.

Katie pointed at me, "You sure? Because blondie there doesn't look convinced."

"I wouldn't exactly say it was eye fucking, looking at each other for a bit too long maybe." I mumbled staring at the ground awkwardly.

"So there you go, neither of us is even remotely thinking about sex, right Naomi?" Emily continued.

"Furthest thing from my mind, it's far too soon... far, far too soon." I stated in what I hoped was my most credible voice.

Katie stared at us both and shook her head, "I'm off out, I'll leave you two alone, happily in the land of denial, where you're both the queens of pointless protest."

She walked off tutting and I turned back to Emily with a smile, "That was quite poetic for Katie."

Emily laughed, "Seriously, why does she judge everyone by her own low moral standards? I've never heard of anything so ridiculous. Do you fancy a glass of wine?"

"Sure, as long as you're not trying to get me drunk so you can seduce me." I said with a grin.

Emily started to blush, "Of course not, as you said it's the last thing on my mind, on either of our minds."

We held each other's gaze and I swallowed uncomfortably as an embarrassed silence descended. Not an eye fuck, definitely not an eye fuck, I repeated silently in my head.

Emily broke our stare first and mumbled something about glasses as she went into the kitchen.

I sat on the sofa and half smiled as a picture of me sitting on the throne of denial popped into my head. The crown quite suited me but I suppose I shouldn't get too used to my lofty regal status. All too soon I was going to have to be honest and admit that besides not convincing Katie, I was just kidding myself that anything happening between me and Emily was perfectly innocent or platonic.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Firstly thank you for still reading and reviewing this story.**

**Hopefully this chapter goes some way to explain why Noami wants to be with Danny as well as Emily. I know a lot of you want it to be just Naomily again, and it will be honest, but bear with me and I promise there will be Naomily action coming up.**

**Also, I decided to split the beach trip, thought it was better to post as I write but the next chapter will be longer.**

**Thank you again for the reviews, hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi<strong>

I sat at the table and sighed, "Effy, where the fuck are you?"

Ok so maybe I was being a bit unfair, it was barely half an hour since I'd texted her asking her to come over but I really needed to talk to her. It was a week after my bowling expedition with Emily and Danny, just seven days since we'd been sitting in her lounge chatting over a glass of wine. Not long since I had a freak out that left me feeling totally confused about my feelings for Emily. Luckily it was only in my own head so Emily didn't notice at first but I think she picked up I was slightly jumpy. She kept giving me slightly strange looks but she didn't say anything. I was hugely grateful for that because I wasn't sure I could explain, even if I wanted to.

Hence the need for Effy.

I exhaled when the doorbell rang, "Thank God for that."

Effy leaned against the doorway with a disinterested look on her face, "What's so important you had to drag my arse out of bed at this ungodly hour?"

I chose my words carefully, "Look Effy, I've tried dealing with this myself, I've really given it my best shot not to bother you, but I just can't do it anymore, sorry."

Effy stared at me, "Why are you sorry? This is what we do."

I let her in, "I know, but you said I was a leech and you couldn't cope with sorting out my feelings sometimes."

Effy looked sheepish as she sat down, "Naomi, I've already apologised for that, I was in a bad place and lashing out at you because I was hurting. You always take care of me when I'm depressed, in return I help you work out what on earth is going on in that mysterious brain of yours. It plays to both our strengths and is typically symbiotic if you think about it."

I sighed, "So you don't mind?"

She shook her head, "But get me a bloody cup of tea first as you're clearly in full on freak out mode."

I did as I was told and thought about where to start, I didn't have a clue. I put the tea down and sat opposite her. I opened my mouth a few times but it always ended up closed again.

"Right, has this got something to do with your love in with Emily last Saturday?" Effy enquired.

I tutted, "Don't bloody call it that, but yes it happened last Saturday night."

"I could tell from how cagey you were about it. You were enthusiastic about the lunch and the bowling but clammed up totally when I asked you about the rest of the evening." Effy said knowingly.

I shrugged, "We were getting on really well, Em had put Danny to bed and we were chatting about the bowling and stuff. We'd been flirting a bit during the day."

Effy coughed, "I heard it was a bit more full on than that."

I blushed slightly, "Maybe, but it still was pretty innocent."

Effy's eyebrow raised. 'So you still find Emily attractive then?"

I nodded, "Of course I do, she's beautiful, I spent half the day thinking about ripping her clothes off."

"In front of her seven year old son? Nice one Naomi." Effy said with a snort.

I scoffed, "I wouldn't have done anything idiot, but that's when it struck me. We were sitting there, acting like a couple, but we aren't are we?"

Effy frowned, "Not yet no, but you will be in time."

"It was the first time we'd been alone. Surely if I was ok with there being an 'us' I'd have kissed her, it was perfect but I couldn't do it." I explained.

"Why not?" Effy asked.

I shrugged, "That's just it, I don't know why."

Effy paused, "Have you told her you love her yet?"

I shook my head, "I can't do that either. I mean I obviously have feelings for her and Emily told me she loved me earlier in the day."

"How did you react?" Effy interrupted.

"I said 'I know' but it made me feel happy when she said it. That's why I'm so confused, I feel totally comfortable with her, we have a great time, Danny's a really good kid, why am I freaking out?" I said in an anguished tone.

"Would you rather not see her anymore?" Effy questioned.

"Christ no!" that idea filled me with dread.

"And you don't freak out when it's the three of you together?" she continued.

I shook my head, "Like I said we were joking around, flirting a lot and finding spurious reasons to touch each other all the time."

"Hmmm." Effy said mysteriously.

"Effy! Help me out here." I whined.

She took a sip of her tea, "I'm thinking."

"Well bloody think faster." I mumbled back.

We sat in silence, I knew there was no point rushing her, she'd only take longer on purpose to wind me up.

Finally she looked up, "You're using Danny as a buffer."

"I am not!" I spluttered back.

Effy snorted, "Do you even know what I'm on about?"

I scowled at her, "Well not exactly, but _using_ someone, especially a child, as anything can't be good."

She stared at me, "It's perfectly understandable Naomi. You're making sure Danny's around because then you won't have to deal with a conversation about where your relationship with Emily is going."

"Jeez Eff, make me feel better by making me sound like a total coward." I said sarcastically.

"Naomi, you were hurt when Emily lied to you. No one expects you to get over that instantly. The reason you can't tell Emily you love her is because while you're obviously well on the way to forgiving her, you're not quite there yet." Effy said gently.

I paused, "Is it really that simple?"

Effy nodded, "I think so and I also think Emily probably realises you need more time which is why I'm guessing she hasn't pushed you or tried to kiss you?"

"No she hasn't, she made sure she sat on the other sofa and I thought she might want to talk about us, you know where things were going? But she kept reinforcing the notion of us getting on well as friends." I confirmed.

"There you go then, there's nothing to worry about, carry on spending time with her and Danny. Emily will be waiting when you want to move things on again, she was really patient with you before wasn't she?" Effy continued.

I smiled, "Yeah, it was one of the reasons I fell in love with her, she never pressured me into anything."

Effy smiled back, "So you're ok?"

I nodded, "I think so. Do I need to tell Emily?"

Effy rolled her eyes, "Do you ever listen? She already understands so act normally and see how it goes. Don't make a bigger deal out of than you need to, it'll just make things awkward."

We were interrupted by my phone ringing, "Speak of the devil. Hey you."

_"Is that Naomi?" the puzzled voice came back._

"Oh hi Danny, I thought it was your Mum." I said more normally as Effy smirked across the table.

_"Why was your voice all funny?" Danny asked._

I coughed, "I think I might be getting a cold, that's why it might have sounded a little husky."

Effy snorted into her tea.

_"Oh ok, that's probably it." he replied accepting the explanation straight away._

"So what can I do for you?" I asked moving the conversation on.

_"Well, we're going to the seaside today with Auntie Katie and Cook, Mummy said I could ask you if you wanted to come too, but I can't be disappointed if you're busy." Danny said hopefully._

I tutted, "Sorry Dan, but I promised to spend the day with my friend Effy, so I can't."

_"Oh." came the little voice back, "She can come too if you like. Why don't you ask?"_

I smiled at the thought of Effy Stonem voluntarily choosing to spend the day at the seaside with a child. I could imagine the look on her face when I asked but thought I'd do it anyway just for the entertainment value.

I covered the microphone and whispered, "I think I can probably already guess your response but there's a seven year old on the other end so keep it clean. Do you want to go to the seaside with Emily, Danny, Katie and Cook?"

I waited for the derision but to my surprise she shrugged, "It's a nice day, why not."

My face contorted in shock, "Really?"

She nodded, "You wouldn't want to disappoint the kid, I don't mind."

I turned back to the phone, "Danny, thanks, we'd love to come."

_"Cool, Mummy said she can pick you up." Danny replied._

Emily driving, hmmm, put Effy in life threatening peril and then force her to endure a day with a child, I'm not sure our friendship would survive.

"We won't all fit in the car now Effy's coming too." Bloody genius Campbell.

_There was a pause, "That's true. MUMMY, THERE ISN'T ENOUGH SPACE."_

I held the phone away from my ear as Effy's eyes widened, "Jesus, even I heard that, is he always that loud?"

I shook my head and moved the phone back with trepidation, "Hello?"

_"Hi." said the husky voice, causing my stomach to flutter._

"Emily, how are you?" I asked desperately hoping she wouldn't notice the slight tremble.

_"All the better for hearing from you." she replied._

I panicked and Effy rolled her eyes before she hissed, "Act normal."

I took a deep breath, "Yeah, sorry I've been a bit AWOL, as usual Mandy thinks I have no life outside work."

_A sigh, "Oh right, I thought you, er, well I thought you might have been avoiding me."_

I sensed the uncertainty, "Don't be daft, I've just been tied up with work. So a trip to the seaside, where are we going?"

_"Weston-super-mare of course, where else?" Emily said excitedly._

"Really? Weston-super-mud? Isn't it a bit tacky?" I countered.

_Even over the phone I could sense the eye roll, "Naomi, when was the last time you went?"_

I shrugged before I realised she couldn't see me, "Dunno, not since I was a kid, all I remember is walking for miles to the sea but it never seemed to get any closer."

_"Oh well things have changed a lot since then, there's a brand new pier, a big wheel and there's even a tacky mini golf course." Emily explained._

"What are you, the Weston tourist information office?" I paused, "hang on did you say mini golf?"

_She laughed, "Thought that might get your attention."_

"I love mini golf." I said as Effy smirked beside me.

_"I remember you saying, so more excited now?" Emily asked._

"Hell yeah, prepare to get your ass whipped Fitch." I exclaimed.

_There was a throaty chuckle, "We'll have to see if we can fit that in somewhere, but the day's already very crowded Naomi."_

I felt the blush creep up my cheeks, those bloody mental images were back again. Stop it Naomi, banish the bad thoughts. Actually, what I meant was get rid of the pretty good but given the conversation I'd just had with Effy, totally inappropriate thoughts, not quite so catchy that.

I coughed, "So we'll meet you at Temple Meads in about an hour?"

_"Sounds like a plan, see you later." Emily confirmed as she put the phone down._

I hung up and exhaled loudly, "We're going to meet them at the station in an hour."

"So I heard, I'm looking forward to today." Effy said in an amused tone.

The realisation dawned, "Don't you fucking dare Effy."

"Don't what?" she replied innocently.

My eyes narrowed, "Spend all day watching me around them just so you can take the piss."

Her hand flew dramatically to her chest, "I'm offended you'd even think that."

I snorted, "So why else did you so readily agree?"

She smirked at me, "I want to see first hand the other way you use Danny as a buffer."

I scowled, "What other way?"

She burst out laughing, "No matter how much you want to, it's not really possible to jump Emily's bones when he's around is it?"

"Effy! I do not want to 'jump Emily's bones' as you disgustingly put it. How can you say that after what we've just been talking about?" I stated indignantly.

"Pfft," she snorted, "that was emotionally Naoms, physically, you need that buffer."

I stared at her and tutted but I did wonder why I found it easier to believe her second buffer theory than her first.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: In a totally uncharacteristisic move I'm posting as I write.**

**All of this was going to be a one massive chapter, but now it's more like 4.**

**Hope you like the seaside eps and as ever I will reply to you all. x**

* * *

><p><strong>Effy<strong>

"Will you sit the fuck down please, you're making me dizzy. They'll be here soon." I said exasperatedly, I was really starting to regret saying yes to this bloody trip.

Naomi gave me a pointed stare, "Remember the ground rules Effy."

I rolled my eyes, like I could possibly forget, "one, no swearing in front of the kid; two, no referring to the kid as the kid, his name's Danny; three, no psychic watchy shit; four, no piss taking and finally five, be nice to Katiekins."

Her eyes narrowed, "I'm not sure you're taking this seriously."

I gasped theatrically, "Oh I am Naomi, please believe me, don't stop me from coming along."

She smiled sarcastically, "Like I'd give you a get out jail free card that easily."

I shrugged, "It was worth a try."

I watched her start to pace up and down again, checking her watch every five seconds. I got my phone out and sent a text to Cook, asking him where the fuck they were because if they didn't get here soon I was going to kill Naomi. He texted back to say the taxi was just around the corner and could we get the tickets. At last something useful for Naomi to do.

"Naoms that was Cook, they're nearly here but they want us to get the tickets." I stated.

Naomi checked her watch, "Good idea, there's a train in 25 minutes, but it'll take us about 10 to get to the platform."

We walked over to the machine and selected returns for five adults and a child, I offered to give Naomi some money, I knew she was always a bit skint because she didn't earn that much and she was saving.

She waved my hand away as she paid, "Don't worry, I've got it."

"Seriously Naoms, let me pay for mine at least." I offered.

"Effy, look at the bloody screen, there's all these GroupSave offers, I can manage." she said pointing.

I got out my purse, "Naoms, tell me what my share is."

She tutted as she picked up the tickets, "Effy, I don't want your bloody money."

There was a sigh next to us, "Do you argue with everyone about silly things?"

I turned to see who the cheeky little shit was and nearly burst out laughing when I was greeted by the wild mass of curly hair. I watched in surprise as Naomi bent down and tapped him gently on the nose.

"No cheek from you today or there'll be trouble." she said with a smile.

So this was the kid, sorry Danny. I nearly fell over in shock as he reached up to hug her, even more astonishing was the fact that Naomi actually hugged him back. I could hardly believe my eyes, my best mate, whom I'd known since I was even younger than Danny, who was hardly ever affectionate with anyone, well not when she was sober at any rate, was giving a kid a hug, in public. Fuck my tall hat, I thought today was going to be a bit of a laugh at Naomi's expense, I didn't expect it to leave me gobsmacked so early on.

I looked over at Cook who wore a similar expression, I pointed and he shrugged.

Naomi looked over, "Problem?"

We both shook our heads.

"Excellent. Effy this is Danny, Dan this is my other really good friend Effy." Naomi stated.

He held out his hand, "It's very nice to meet you Effy, Naomi has told me all about you."

Are you shitting me? I thought he was seven not fucking forty seven, I took it and gave it a sort of shake, "Er hi, likewise."

Naomi looked around, "Where's Em? The train leaves soon and you know what a rabbit warren this place can be. We have to get this one on the way out."

Katie waved towards the entrance, "She's paying the cab driver, she won't be long."

Naomi held her hand up, "I've got the tickets, let's go and meet her."

I was snapped out of my astonishment fug when Naomi's expression changed completely and she broke into a beaming smile. That meant only one thing, she'd seen Emily. Sure enough the redhead came dashing up.

"Hi, sorry we're late. Had a little bit of trouble persuading Katie that a train journey wasn't going to kill her because she'd catch poor people's germs." she said reaching up to kiss Naomi on the cheek.

"Jesus Katiekins, you're such a snob." I said in disbelief.

Katie shuddered, "Everyone knows public transport is swimming in them."

Naomi laughed, "Poor people or their germs?"

"Both." Katie replied.

"Can we please catch the train now?" the kid whined.

Naomi handed out the tickets and we went though the barriers. Emily, Naomi and the, sorry, Danny were in front, Cook and Katie fell into step behind me.

"What the fuck?" I asked pointing ahead.

Cook shrugged, "Don't look at me, it's the first time I've seen them together to."

Katie looked between us and laughed, "I did try to warn you yesterday."

She had but I thought she was joking, or that I was off my nut so I'd misheard. Did I forget to mention Katie had now decided to gate crash mine and Cook's traditional Fridays? It was an absolute pleasure to have her there, pure joy.

I turned my attention back to Naomi when I heard her telling Danny facts about the train station, he was listening intently and nodding enthusiastically.

Cook shook his head, "When did she turn into a fucking train spotter?"

"Em said she learnt lots about Brandon Hill as well, I guess she likes to impress him." Katie replied.

"Ohhhh, so that's what she was doing on her phone on the bus. I wondered why she kept telling me to shhhh." I said as the realisation dawned.

Every now and then Naomi would look over and smile at Emily before turning back to Danny.

"So the eye fucking's true an all?" Cook said with a grin.

Katie hit him, "I wasn't making any of it up. The longing looks, the unbearable sweetness, the total denial all true. Wait until you see the competitiveness though, it's fucking hilarious."

We reached the platform just as the train was pulling into the station, luckily lots of people got off so there was plenty of space. Danny rushed on first in the queue. Good, the three of them could sit together and I could either sit with Katie and Cook or more preferably by myself. Turns out the kid had other ideas.

He sat at a table, "I'll sit here by the window, Naomi you can sit next to me. Mummy and Effy, you can sit opposite us, you decide who gets the window. Auntie Katie and Cook, you sit there but no touching."

I snorted, I wasn't having some seven year old telling me what to do. I opened my mouth to speak but closed it again as everyone dutifully did as they were told. Naomi shot me a look and motioned towards the seat. Jesus Christ, I know she told me Mandy had stated that Danny ruled the roost, but this was ridiculous.

Emily turned to me, "Do you want the window?"

I shook my head, "Go for your life."

Not long after we sat down the train pulled away and Danny's incessant chatter started again. Did the kid ever shut up? To make matters worse every time he took a breath and there was silence Naomi would ask him something else, about school or his friend Ellie, who sounded like a complete pain in the arse by the way, and he'd be off again.

I stared at Naomi like she was some sort of alien, who was this impostor chatting animatedly to a fucking kid? I'd always thought our views on children were the same, if it's 'allegedly' illegal to drown them at birth, keep them the fuck out of our way. Apparently, she was prepared to make an exception for Danny. I sighed in relief when there was a pause, it didn't last long.

"Auntie Katie! I said no touching, it's embarrassing." Danny called across the aisle.

We turned to find Cook hastily removing his hand from Katie's top.

"That might be the only sensible thing he's said today." I muttered under my breath.

Naomi kicked me under the table, "Rule five, Eff."

I glared at her, "That was just about Katie."

Her eyes narrowed, "The rule's just been widened."

Emily turned to me, "Sorry, Naomi mentioned you don't really like children, this must be your idea of hell."

I shrugged, "I know it makes me sound like a cold bitch, but I can't stand them, they irritate the fuck out of me. Sorry."

To my surprise Emily laughed, "Don't be, apart from Dan, they pretty much annoy the shit out of me too. Christ I nearly killed the lot of them at his birthday party, 'Mrs Fitch, can I have some ice cream', 'Mrs Fitch, it's my turn on the bouncy castle."

I stared at her for a while, she was giving me an innocent look but they don't call me Effy the people reader for nothing, well alright I don't think they call me that at all, but you get the idea.

I smiled, "Nice try, you love kids really don't you?"

She smiled, "Yeah, sorry if that means I go down in your estimation. I always wanted to be a doctor, you know before Dan came along, I hoped to become a paediatrician one day. I know it might sometimes be hard if they died but if I could save one of them then maybe it'd be worthwhile."

I greeted the information with interest, "You could always go back as a mature student."

Emily snorted, "Don't you start, you sound like Naomi. Maybe one day I might go to university or even finish my A levels, but I really don't have the time to do something as demanding as medicine. I wouldn't want to now I've got Danny, I couldn't stand to miss out on so much of his life."

I smiled, "Look, it might not be my bag, but it's obvious you're a great Mum."

"Thanks." she nodded her head over the table, "Although these days, I'm facing some stiff competition for his affections."

I glanced over to where Danny was excitedly telling Naomi something about a stick insect in school. Naomi was listening seriously and I suppose it was quite a cute picture, if you liked that sort of thing.

Suddenly he cried out, "We're here!"

I smiled at Emily, "Onwards and upwards?"

She smiled back, "Let's see how you feel at the end of the day."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Right, so the seaside trip is a bit drawn out but I think this is ok as a standalone, but I am writing more and from lots of pov.**

**Not sure when I can update after this and sorry if it's getting a bit tedious.**

**As ever, you reading and reviewing is brilliant. x**

* * *

><p><strong>Cook<strong>

I got off the train with a scowl on my face, I mean is it too much to ask to be allowed to feel your bird up once in a while? So what if it was a bit public, that just added to the excitement. But oh no, it offended little lord Fauntleroy, so that was it, Katie suddenly became like a fuckin' nun and her legs snapped together like they were spring loaded. I couldn't help but chuckle at that, if there was one thing you couldn't accuse Katie Fitch of it was being inhibited. I jokingly referred to her as my martini girl, anytime, anyplace, anywhere. Usually the more risky the better, the thought that someone might catch us turned her right on, which meant the resulting shag or whatever was always phenomenal. She was the best lay I'd had by a mile.

If I'm honest though it wasn't just about the shagging, I'm not sure when it happened, it kind of crept up on me a bit, but I'd got quite attached to her. I'm not saying she's my girlfriend or nothin, but I actually enjoyed the time we spent together. She made me laugh and I could talk to her, not in the same way I could to Eff or Naoms, but I didn't want her to fuck off as soon as I'd screwed her anymore. I liked her hanging around, we'd make something to eat and chat while watching telly or a film. God I sound like a total twat, all I'm sayin is maybe Katie Fitch wasn't as evil as I'd convinced myself all these years.

"What you thinking about babes?" Katie's voice cut through my thoughts.

I quickly shook myself, it was one thing thinking she weren't all bad but it's not something I'd be admitting to her in a hurry.

I frowned over at Danny, "I'm thinking that a fucking seven year old appears to be dictating the day and maybe we should have stayed at my place instead."

Katie smiled, "Come on, it's nice to get out for a change and Danny's just excited."

I watched as he stood on the platform jiggling from foot to foot, he was practically quaking.

I smiled, "I remember Paddy at that age, he was a bossy little fucker too, still is."

I saw the surprise register on Katie's face, I very rarely mentioned any of my family, I mean I'd told her I had a brother but didn't see him much because I didn't get on with my cunt of a mother. But I hadn't elaborated much and as usual I pretended I couldn't give a fuck.

"I was thinking, maybe we could go and see him sometime? It might not be so bad if I was there too." she said gently.

I shrugged, carefully not trying to give anything away. "Yeah maybe. So how long before you and I can ditch this lot then?"

Katie laughed, "We can hardly agree to come out for the day and then piss off straight away can we?"

"Why not, I'm horny." I said sulkily.

Katie leaned in to my ear and whispered, "So am I. Let's hang out with the others for a while and as soon as it's polite we'll go and find somewhere nice and quiet."

"Alright," I said slightly less grumpily.

She kissed me slowly, "As a special thank you how about I promise to do anything you want?"

My eyes widened, "What really?"

Katie looked me directly in the eye and repeated, "Anything..."

I clapped my hands together and rushed over to the others, "Right you lot, no time to waste, let's get going"

Effy looked pointedly at Katie and then me, "Someone's cheered up."

I grinned at her, before turning back, "where first?"

"The pier"

"'Mini golf"

Danny and Naomi said it simultaneously.

"Looks like we have a difference of opinion. It's Danny's day out really so I say we go with the pier?" I suggested.

Naomi glared at me, "Might have known you'd take his side."

I held my hands up, "Listen Naoms, don't be grumpy just because you ain't gettin any."

"Getting any what?" Danny asked innocently.

Katie hit me, "Nothing sweetheart, Cook was just being silly."

Emily walked up to the blonde, "How about we go to the pier first, let Dan go on a few rides and then we'll have plenty of time to play mini golf. You wouldn't want to rush it would you?"

I snorted, like Naomi would fall for that.

To my utter shock she nodded seriously. "That's true, dashing round the course is no good, that's when mistakes are made."

Emily turned to me and winked, "So off to the pier it is then."

Danny gave a cheer and we set off. I caught up with Emily.

"God you're good." I whispered so Naomi wouldn't hear.

She smiled, "I thank you, but that could have been a stand off none of us wanted. They're as stubborn as each other when they dig their heels in, it's a bit of a pain in the arse."

I clutched my chest, "Naomi? Stubborn? Surely not?"

"I heard that Cook." Naomi called over.

"Just having a nice chat with your bird, nothing for you to worry about Naoms." I responded cheekily.

She stared at me, tutted and then turned away.

I nudged Emily, "Notice she didn't correct me."

"Probably couldn't be bothered." Emily stated, but even I could tell she was pleased.

"So stubbornness aside, Naomi and Danny seem to get on." I stated.

Emily nodded, "Yeah, if I'm honest, I'm a bit surprised how well."

I laughed, "Not as surprised as we are. I thought Effy's head was gonna explode."

Emily laughed back, "We had a bit of a chat on the train about that, she's really not a fan of kids is she?"

"No, not really, but then neither was Naomi and Danny's won her over good and proper. Maybe by the end of the day he'll have Effy eating out of the palm of his hand too." I suggested.

Emily's eyebrow raised, "I'll settle for her not killing him, it's probably a more realistic target."

"Mummy, Cook, come on." Danny shouted impatiently.

I looked at Effy who's eyes narrowed as he spoke, "You might be right there Emilio."

We walked in through the entrance and Danny rushed up, "Can we get the train there, please can we? It's only 50p."

I heard a snort from Effy, "Over my dead body, I'll walk."

I grinned at her, "Come on Eff, I'll pay."

"I don't care, I'm not getting on that ridiculous thing." she stated firmly.

Naomi whispered something to her and Effy folded her arms before sighing.

"Go get the tickets then Cook, five adults and a child." Naomi said triumphantly.

We piled on and I couldn't resist taking a photo of Effy, her face was an absolute picture, especially when Danny shouted 'Choo Choo' really loudly.

"Please someone, kill me now." she said sharply as we all laughed at her embarrassment.

Danny jumped off at the entrance to the main pier, "That was fun, did you enjoy it in the end Effy?"

She scowled at him, "No, I didn't."

Danny smiled, "Oh well, maybe by the time we get it back you'll change your mind."

"I'm not doing it again..." she spluttered.

Naomi and I grabbed her and practically dragged her inside, "Did I forget to mention it was a return? Come on let's have some fun."

Effy's eyes narrowed, "I hate you, both of you, you're dead to me, I have no best friends anymore."

Naomi laughed, "I told you she'd get into the spirit eventually didn't I Cook?"

We caught up with the others, Danny was standing in awe, his head kept darting around as he tried to work out what to go on first.

Emily put a restraining hand on his shoulder, "Remember Dan, the credits are for everyone."

He nodded but you could tell he wasn't really listening, "I want to go on the helter skelter first, you can decide who I can race while I'm gone."

He ran off to see how much it was.

"Not me." Effy, Naomi and Katie quickly said.

I looked at Emily, "I don't mind."

Emily smiled, "Thanks, I think Danny would prefer it, racing your Mum isn't that cool."

Danny came back looking disappointed, "It's only one credit each, but I have to be with a grown up. It's stupid being seven."

"Well Cook and I both said we didn't mind going on so who do you want to ride with?" Emily said.

He thought about it for a while, "I think we should race Cook Mummy."

I handed the tokens to Katie and grabbed one, "Last one to the bottom's a pussy, er a cat, a pussy cat."

Danny looked at me strangely, "What's wrong with cats?"

I winked at him before running off, "Wastin' time Daniel San."

I gave the man my token, "I'm with them two, I'll be at the bottom before they get here."

The man shrugged, "You have to wait for the lights so there's no point in rushing."

I stopped and waited for them to catch up, Danny glared at me, "That was mean."

I pointed towards the top, "There are some lights so we might as well go up together."

We took two mats and started our climb, to be honest I was glad I wasn't running, there were millions of stairs. Eventually we reached the top, all slightly out of breath.

"Chose your slide, apparently one's faster than the other." I stated.

Again Danny thought carefully, "This one's ours."

We sat down, "Ok mate, here we go."

The lights turned green and we set off, I crouched down low and propelled into the lead, I chuckled to myself, Danny had chosen the wrong one. We were about halfway down when I heard the sound of laughter behind me.

"We're going to win." Danny shouted as they whizzed past.

I pushed my hands against the sides to get more momentum but if anything it slowed me down, I couldn't even see the other two now. I reached the bottom to see Emily giving Danny a high five. Bollocks, I'd lost.

She helped me up and we made our way through the exit.

Katie gave me a hug, "Oh babes, you should have seen your face as you were trying to move faster. Emily and Danny were already at the bottom."

"There was two of them which made em' go faster." I grumbled.

Emily laughed, "It's not just Naomi who's a sore loser then?"

Naomi shoved her, "I don't mind losing as long as it's fair and square."

I looked at Effy and we burst out laughing.

"I have one word for you Naoms, Monopoly." I said between guffaws.

The blonde looked indignant, "You were cheating."

Effy turned to Emily, "She still threw the board in the air and stormed off, six months later I was still finding the little houses all over the place."

Emily smiled as Naomi blushed, "Right how about something we can all go on now?"

"Dodgems!" I exclaimed.

"Bagsy not with Mummy or Auntie Katie." Danny said gleefully.

I winked at him, "You come on with me mate, we'll show these girls us men are the better drivers."

We made our way over and waited for the next turn. Katie and Emily were bickering about who was going to drive.

Effy rolled her eyes, "Katie you can come with me and drive if you like."

Naomi gave her a grateful smile but it disappeared at the brunette's next comment.

"I'm sure Naomi and Emily want to _ride_ together anyway."

I made sure Danny's seat belt was on properly and I got in. Naomi was whispering something to Emily and the pair of them glared at Katie and Effy who were still laughing.

"Uh-oh mate, I think we'd better stay clear of the women, it looks like war." I stated.

"I sometimes think these should be called hitems when Mummy and Auntie Katie are around, they're always banging into each other." Danny said sagely.

The bell sounded and we were off, I stayed close to the edge but not too close so I couldn't manoeuvre. Danny was laughing next to me as we sped around. It didn't take long to hear the first crash. I looked over to find Naomi waving as they pulled away from Katie and Effy, who set off in hot pursuit. It was like a game of cat and mouse, every time one of them bumped the other there was retaliation.

I looked at Danny just as Emily rammed hard into the back of her twin, "They're viscous."

He nodded, "At least it's not a real car."

I was so busy watching Katie drive I stopped looking where I was going.

"Look out Cook!" Danny cried loudly.

I turned too late and went careering into the back end of Emily's car. The redhead looked over and shook her head.

"This is war Cook." she shouted.

I pointed to Danny, "You wouldn't do that to your son."

Danny gulped, "Oh yes she would, drive Cook, quickly get away."

We set off, I tried to lose her by weaving in and out, I even went backwards at one point. To make matters worse I saw them saying something to Katie and Effy, who joined in the chase.

I grinned at Danny as we dodged through another load of cars, "I think we got away with it mate, they'll never get through that lot in time."

He motioned to either side of the car, "I don't think we did."

I looked up to find Katie and Emily aiming at us in a pincer movement, there was no escape so I just shrugged, "Brace yourself."

First the redhead banged the front and we span one way, then Katie hit the back and we span back. Danny was laughing and shouting 'weeeeeee' at the top of his voice. Thankfully the car had stopped by the time the bell went.

"I feel a bit queasy." I stated hoping for sympathy as we got out, fat chance.

"That'll teach you to criticise my driving then won't it?" Katie said sweetly.

"Can I go on the crazy circus next?" Danny asked.

Emily put her arm around him, "Let's take a look."

We went to the ride, once again kids under eight needed an adult, Danny looked round expectantly.

"I'll go on with you." Naomi said with a smile.

"Why don't we both take him? It looks like fun." Emily suggested.

We watched them go inside and could hear them laughing as they made their way round. At one point on something bouncy Naomi pushed Emily and the redhead ended up lying on top of her. All I'm saying is that neither of them seemed in a hurry to get up again.

Katie chuckled, "No wonder Em was keen, more questionable excuses for them to touch each other. I expect that's why Naomi offered in the first place."

"It's only partly why." Effy said knowingly.

Katie raised her eyebrow, "What's the other reason then? Come on you have to tell me now."

I nodded to the crazy circus, "That's about as daring as Naomi gets when it comes to fairground rides."

Katie looked over in disbelief, "Really?"

Effy confirmed it, "Yep, hates feeling out of control and she's scared of heights."

"You're winding me up." Katie scoffed.

I held my hands out, "No we ain't. You know the runaway mine train at Alton Towers?"

"The roller coaster for kids?" Katie clarified.

I nodded, "Guess who screamed her head off all the way round the first time and burst into tears when she realised it was going round again?"

"Well it is supposed to be a bit scary for children I suppose." Katie said fairly.

Effy laughed, "We were 18 at the time Katie."

"No way!" Katie said in disbelief.

"Fraid so babe, while me and Effy were on the rides Naomi was in old Macdonald's farm, she had a good time apparently." I said with a laugh.

"Jesus, Em's a complete adrenalin junkie, she's probably planning on dragging Naomi onto that next." she said pointing to the roller coaster.

I shook my head, "Not a chance in hell, not Naomi."

Katie was still shaking her head when they came back, "Did you have fun?"

Danny's eyes lit up, "It was really great, there were all these mirrors that made you look short or fat."

Effy smiled at him, "I'm not sure your Auntie Katie was asking you, Mummy and Naomi seemed to be enjoying it more."

Emily smiled shyly at Naomi, "It's not our fault if the flooring was unstable."

Naomi blushed, "Right what's next, how about some arcade games before we go?"

The redhead shook her head and pointed upwards, "You're coming on that with me first."

You could almost see the colour drain from Naomi's face as she watched the arm flinging people around, "Er, how many tokens have we got left?"

I held out four and she breathed a sigh of relief, "There you go, not enough for two of us, let Danny use them up."

Emily smiled, "There's not a lot else he can go on, most of them you need to be eight. I don't mind paying for some more tokens."

I winked at Effy, "Actually, why don't we all put another quid in? Then both of you can have a go."

Effy immediately found her purse, "Sure, it's a small price to pay."

Katie took the coins and said she'd be back in a minute. While she was gone Naomi tried to convince Emily it was a bad idea while not letting on the real reason she didn't want to do it. As often as she could without being seen by the redhead, she'd glare in my or Effy's direction.

"Here you go, extra tokens, enjoy!" Katie said innocently when she got back.

Emily dragged Naomi over to the ride and we all followed to watch.

"Mummy is it on the fastest setting?" Danny enquired.

She scoffed, "Of course, what do you think I am some kind of wimp?"

If it was possible Naomi paled further, she only just managed to smile back when Emily beamed at her. The machine started, it had hardly warmed up when I heard Naomi scream. It started to get faster and faster, rising high into the air, flinging them all around the ceiling. Emily was laughing uncontrollably and whooping loudly as Naomi's screams got more high pitched.

Effy started laughing, "Oh my God, even I'd have to think twice about going on that thing, it looks horrendous, poor Naomi."

"Why poor Naomi?" Danny asked.

I turned to him, "Danny, hear the screams your Mum is making?"

He smiled, "She's having a good time."

"Now listen to Naomi." I instructed.

He did as he was told and turned to us, "Naomi sounds frightened."

Katie nodded, "Real screams Dan, Naomi doesn't like heights."

He looked up in wonder, "Wow, Naomi's really brave, she must really like Mummy to do that."

I was surprised as Effy put her arm around him, "Yeah, I think she does. Do you fancy playing a shooting game?"

He grinned back, "Ok, but I'm really good."

Effy sighed, "Really? What a surprise."

Naomi and Emily came back, "So ladies, how was the world's smallest roller coaster?"

Emily smiled, "Not the best but actually quite fun."

Naomi looked like she was going to throw up, "I'm sticking with ground based entertainment from now on."

Emily frowned, "Where's Danny?"

I pointed, "He's off with Eff."

They both stared at Effy and Danny as they shouted at the screen, "take that you Zombie, die, just die."

Emily smiled at Naomi, "So after the fun of the fair are you up for some mini golf?"

"I'm always up for mini golf Em." the blonde replied.

Danny and Effy came back, Katie smiled, "Did you kill the Zombies?"

Danny scowled, "It might have been better if Effy didn't keep shooting me."

Effy tried to look innocent, "It was an accident."

Naomi raised her eyebrows, "Funny how that keeps happening Eff, you think you might improve after all this time."

Emily took her son's hand, "Let's go to the mini golf."

I watched them chatting as they walked off, I stared at Katie, "So we leaving after this? You know finding somewhere secluded?"

She shook her head, "You must be joking, I can't wait to see this competitive streak for my self."

I gave her a resigned sigh, "Careful what you wish for babe."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I'm trying but finding a bit hard to write. There will be Naomily interaction soon I promise.**

* * *

><p><strong>Katie<strong>

I watched my nephew as we strolled towards the mini golf, he was looking at the sandwich in his hand with barely disguised disgust. He took a bite and chewed it like it was choking him. We'd decided to get hot dogs on the pier to eat on the way but Emily had refused to let Danny have one saying she'd brought along some sandwiches from home. To be fair Em ate them too but that still didn't stop Dan feeling like he was missing out.

Now don't get me wrong, I was in total agreement with Emily most of the time. I hated the thought of my nephew being brought up on junk food but sometimes I did think Em was a bit strict, not that I'd ever dream of telling her that. Her argument was that when Dan got older he could make his own decisions but while he was still a child it was her duty as a good mother to make sure he ate as healthily as possible. All very rational when you're an adult but I'm not sure it's very convincing when you're seven.

Naomi laughed by my side, "Danny doesn't look very impressed does he?"

I shook my head, "Maybe we should have eaten the sandwiches too."

"What and all have faces like that?" Naomi countered.

I smiled, "I know it probably had bits of brain or bollocks in it but you can't beat a hot dog from a dodgy stand can you?"

"Nope, it was bloody lovely." Naomi said with glee.

"At least it's put a bit of colour back into your cheeks, you were actually green when you got off that ride." I observed.

She shuddered, "Please Katie, I really don't want to think about it, I still might throw up."

"At least you didn't cry..." I joked.

Naomi stared at me and began to blush, "Oh, they told you about that eh?"

I nodded, "Sorry. You should have just told Em, she wouldn't have forced you on if she knew how afraid you were."

The firmness of her reply surprised me, "No! I don't want her to know."

"Why not?" I asked incredulously.

"You heard her Katie, it had to be the fastest setting otherwise she was being a wimp. I don't want her to think I'm some pathetic loser who turns into a crybaby on a roller coaster." Naomi explained.

I shook my head, "But then she'll keep making you do things that petrify you."

She shrugged, "I went up the tower in Brandon Hill, now the roller coaster, I'll cope somehow."

I chuckled, "Danny was right, you must really like Emily."

Her eyes widened, "he knows?"

Shit, "Er, yeah. He wondered why Effy felt sorry for you and we sort of explained you were frightened."

"Oh that's just great. That's nearly as bad and he's bound to tell Emily." Naomi said angrily.

"Look, I'll have a word with him and explain it's a secret ok? Anyway, he thought you were very brave not a coward at all." I attempted to placate her.

Naomi didn't look convinced, "Yeah, well he's seven so everything probably seems brave to him. Give him a few years and he'll be taking the piss like everyone else."

We both paused as Naomi realised what she'd just implied.

"Not that I'll definitely be around then or anything..." she added in a vain attempt to backtrack.

I smiled at her, "Of course not. Oh look, here's the mini golf course, great timing eh?"

She shot me a look and followed me inside.

"Here they are, I said they wouldn't be long." Emily stated with a smile.

"But we've been here ages." Danny moaned.

I rolled my eyes, "No you haven't we were a couple of minutes behind you. Where's Cook and Effy?"

Emily nodded towards the booth, "They're paying and getting the stuff."

Naomi suddenly rushed forwards, "Oh no, I don't think so. They know I always choose my own club and ball."

I stared at Emily quizzically as the blonde made her way over to her friends and began telling them off. "Jeez, it's only a game."

Emily smiled wryly, "I'm not sure anything's ever _only_ a game where Naomi's concerned."

We wandered over and stood in silence as Naomi carefully examined the clubs. Occasionally she would pick one up and do a few practice strokes with it before she either placed it back or put it to one side. Next she moved on to the balls, she ran her hands over them before picking various ones up and as before either rejecting or short listing them.

"I wouldn't mind but she doesn't even play golf." Effy whispered.

"Shh please, I can't rush this." Naomi admonished.

We stood with folded arms as she carefully tested out various combinations. After a few more minutes she nodded and held up a club and ball.

"The perfect blend of putter and ball," she said smugly.

"Quite finished?" Emily said in an amused tone.

"Lambs to the slaughter the lot of you." Naomi uttered as she walked off.

Effy went to walk the other way, "I'm not playing."

Cook grabbed her arm, "Oh no Eff, if I have to endure this you ain't going anywhere."

"But I detest golf." she said sulkily.

Cook tutted, "No you don't, we had a great game last time we went to the pitch and putt."

Effy raised her eyebrow, "And why was that?"

"Cos we went without Naoms." Cook replied quietly.

"Exactly, we left Tiger Campbell at home and we had fun for once." Effy shot back.

I picked up a club and ball, "Come on guys, she can't be that bad."

They looked at me, "You'll see."

We walked outside and made our way to the first hole, Naomi was already walking up and down looking at it carefully. She rolled her ball into the hole and gave a satisfied nod as she retrieved it.

I shook my head, "You're weird."

She smiled sweetly, "No Katie, I'm maximising my chances of winning, there's nothing strange about that. Who wants to go first?"

Emily smiled at her, "Why don't you show us how it's done?"

We stood back and watched as Naomi placed the ball down before she lined up her shot carefully. She stepped to the side and had a few practice swings before settling the club just behind the ball. She hit it cleanly and it rolled down the green before coming to rest on the edge of the hole.

"Great shot Naomi..." I started until Cook shook his head violently.

The blonde turned around, "Is the ball in the hole?"

"Well no, but it's really close." I uttered as Cook and Effy took a step backwards.

Naomi continued to scowl, "What hole are we on?"

"Er, the first." I said hesitantly.

"That's right Katie, the _first_, or as I call it the easiest, I should have got a hole in one. So sorry if I don't agree with you, but that was not a _great_ _shot_" she made finger quotes around the last two words.

I backed down, "Fair enough, sorry I didn't realise. So who's going next, how about you Dan?"

Danny placed the ball down and swung wildly at it making it bounce off one sides and straight over the other.

"Quick, catch it before it rolls away." Emily ordered.

He ran after it, trapped it with his foot and brought it back. "I'll try again."

Naomi gave a cough, "Actually Danny, you place the ball back on the course where it exited and that counts as your first shot."

Danny frowned, "Can't I just start again?"

"I'm sorry but they're the rules." Naomi said sternly.

I leaned towards the others and whispered, "This has rules? I thought you just hit the damn ball into the hole."

Effy shook her head, "Oh no, there are rules, lots of them, Naomi knows them all and makes sure everyone sticks to them religiously."

"Naomi, remember that chat we had at bowling?" Emily gently reminded.

The blonde frowned, "That was different, you're not at a disadvantage in this because of your age."

"Please Naomi, just this once? For me?" Emily stared beseechingly at Naomi.

The blonde shook her head, "Sorry Emily, the look won't work, not where mini golf is concerned."

Emily sighed, "Put the ball on the course Dan, it appears there's no flexibility today."

He dutifully did as he was told and even moved it when Naomi pointed out it left the course further back.

"I can see why you said you hated this game earlier." Emily said to Effy.

The brunette laughed, "Believe me she'll get worse, I usually want to beat her repeatedly with the club by about hole eight or nine."

Emily smiled wryly, "That long eh? You clearly have the patience of a saint."

Cook, Emily and Effy all took their turns, receiving various instructions or corrections from Naomi so by the time it was my go I was actually pretty nervous. I placed the ball down and quickly hit it, I didn't really care where it went. We all watched as it rolled down the green, bounced off one of the walls and slowly dribbled back before landing with a thunk in the hole.

"Nice babe, hole in one!" Cook exclaimed.

Naomi's face was like thunder, "Well done Katie."

I shrugged, "Beginner's luck I guess."

The blonde nodded, "I expect so yes."

Once we had all finished Cook rounded up, "So currently in last place on one over par, it's a tie between Emily, Effy and Danny; me next on par, in second place on one under par, how appropriate, it's Naoms and finally sitting pretty in first place it's Katiekins, well done babe."

As we made our way around the next few holes we gradually lapsed into silence, mainly because every time one of us spoke, even in a whisper, we were greeted by a steely glare or a call of 'shhhh' from the blonde. Effy was right, Naomi did get worse as the game, and I use that term loosely, went on. She was overly critical, although to be fair it was mainly directed towards her own performance. I'd never seen anyone take mini golf so seriously, if I wasn't directly involved it would actually have been pretty amusing. As it was we were right at the centre of it and so every minute playing felt like a step closer to an agonising death. By the time we got to the 13th hole most of us were losing the will to live.

Naomi lined up her shot carefully and as instructed we all stayed silent, holding our breath in case it put her off.

Emily leaned towards Effy and whispered, "I think I can honestly say, this is the least fun I've ever had in my life."

Naomi turned sharply, "Emily please be quiet."

"Sorry." Emily muttered.

"Picturing beating her to death yet?" Effy hissed out of the side of her mouth.

Emily shook her head, "That was hole eight, now I want to beat myself to death just for the blessed release."

A glare from Naomi. She turned back to the ball, did a few practice shots and then finally hit it. It sailed through the tunnel and Naomi eagerly ran down the side of the green to wait for it to emerge.

"Wait for it." Cook instructed.

Suddenly Naomi screamed, "NOOOO! I hit that perfectly. There must be something wrong with this course or the club, it should have gone in."

"Something about a bad workman springs to mind." Emily said wryly.

Effy chuckled, "Oh go on, I dare you to say that to her."

Emily smiled, " Do I look like an idiot? Shhh, she's coming."

"I was this close to a hole in one." Naomi said sulkily.

"Well it is quite a difficult hole..." I hastily shut up when I heard the intakes of breath.

Naomi frowned, "Of course the constant chattering didn't help my concentration."

Emily sighed, "Total silence next time, we promise. Come on Dan, ready for your turn?"

He gulped, "Suppose so."

He put the ball down and waited for Naomi's approval, we'd all been on the receiving end of a telling off about where the correct place to tee off was. She tersely nodded and my nephew quickly hit the ball. Even Danny looked like he couldn't wait to get this over. By some miracle the ball went through the tunnel, we all followed its progress as it came out the other side. It still had plenty of momentum as it ran towards the hole.

"Oh shit." Effy muttered as we began to see what was about to happen.

"Stand well back folks, she's gonna blow." Cook instructed.

Danny's ball cannoned into Naomi's, knocking it away to the side. The clash took some of the power out of it, just enough in fact to ensure it trickled neatly into the hole.

"Yes!" Danny shouted in triumph. "Hole in one."

We all stared at Naomi, if you looked hard enough you could almost see the smoke coming from her ears. Her face began to redden.

"You did that on purpose." she accused.

"No I didn't." Danny argued.

Naomi nodded, "Yes you did, you deliberately used my ball to make your own shot better."

"It was just lucky..." I attempted to diffuse things.

She scoffed, "Yeah, like the rest of the play until now. Funny how 'lucky' everyone else is, apart from me of course. You've all been ganging up on me, trying to sabotage my game."

Effy rolled her eyes, "Oh don't be so ridiculous..."

"You're all cheats." Naomi continued on a roll.

"I am not! Maybe I'm just better than you." Danny added fuel to the flames.

"Really? Or maybe you're not playing fair. Look at me, I'm seven, I'm just a kid. Hmmm, no one would suspect a thing, but you won't get away with it this time, you don't fool me." Naomi said as her voice rose to a squeak.

Danny shot her a look, "I don't like you when you play mini golf, you're mean."

"At least I'm not dishonest..." Naomi shot back.

"RIGHT, THAT IS ENOUGH!" Emily shouted making us all jump.

Naomi and Danny immediately fell silent, they both looked slightly frightened.

Emily glowered at them, "Now I understand why they call this crazy golf."

Danny pointed at the sign,"It's mini golf..."

He was silenced by a glare. "This was supposed to be a bit of fun, something we could all play and have a laugh, not some form of torture and endurance. So here's what's going to happen. Effy and I are clearly not cut out for this so we're going to retire, right Effy?"

Effy nodded enthusiastically, "Absolutely."

"Katie you and Cook will be one team, Naomi and Danny the other, ok?" Emily ordered.

Naomi shifted, "Well, technically, that's against the..."

Emily smiled coldly, "Naomi, I'm warning you, if you mention 'the rules' one more time, I'm going to take that club and shove it where the sun don't shine. Am I making myself clear?"

Naomi quickly shut up and nodded.

"Right, Cook hand me the score card." he handed it over as fast as he could.

Emily quickly scanned it and counted quietly, "Who ever has won each hole up until now gets one point, so that's eight for Katie and Cook and five for Naomi and Danny. You take it in turns from now on and who ever has the most at the end is the winner. I'll keep score and my decision is final. Let's play."

As we moved on to the next hole, Cook whispered to me, "I always though you was the scary twin, not so sure now."

I raised my eyebrow, "Friendly warning babe, don't ever get on the wrong side of a Fitch."

"Decide who's going first." Emily instructed.

Naomi and Danny quickly conferred, "I'll do this one."

Cook nodded, "I'll take on Blondie."

It was close but Naomi edged it, she winked at Danny, "the fight back starts here."

At the next hole, Danny lined up the ball, he and Naomi walked all around the obstacle, intently discussing tactics. He nodded and stood to take his shot. Like Naomi he did a few practice strokes before he hit the ball. It ended up neatly next to the hole.

"Come on babe, hole in one again." Cook encouraged.

I tried to hit the ball cleanly, but it bounced awkwardly off the wall and trickled back to the start.

"Steady into the hole Dan, that's it. Nice one." Naomi said.

Finally we reached the last hole, we'd managed to pull a point back so it stood at nine-eight in our favour. Danny looked crestfallen when I'd beaten him at the last one, he turned apologetically to Naomi.

"Sorry, we can only draw now." he uttered.

She put her arm around him and squeezed his shoulder, "Doesn't matter, we still managed to catch up if I win this one, that's pretty good."

I couldn't believe the transformation, Naomi was practically foaming at the mouth ten minutes ago, now here she was seemingly telling my nephew it was the taking part that counted.

Cook fucked his shot up spectacularly, much to my annoyance, "That was awful."

He shook his head, "Careful Katie, might have to start calling you Naomi mark two."

The blonde won easily and we were now in a tie break.

"Thank goodness that's over." Emily said as she went to walk away.

We all stared at her in confusion, "Now it's sudden death Em."

Her eyes closed and she took a deep breath, "Are you all in agreement you don't want to call it a draw?"

There were various murmurs about a tie being rubbish.

"Fine, one last hole, but I want no tantrums if you don't win." she said staring pointedly at Danny and then Naomi.

Naomi held her hand up, "Scouts honour, I'll be gracious. Not that we'll lose eh Dan?"

I snorted, "Don't get too cocky Campbell."

Emily rolled her eyes and looked at the score sheet, "Hole number 10 seemed to be the most challenging so I suggest we go back there. Danny you're up first."

He looked at Naomi, "I was rubbish on hole 10, it took me ages to get through the windmill."

Naomi smiled, "Well here's your chance to have another go. I have every confidence you can do it and I'll help out."

He smiled unsurely, "But we might not win..."

"Doesn't matter as long as you do your best, that's all anyone can ask." Naomi said soothingly.

I'm sure I heard Emily mutter hallelujah under her breath.

Danny placed the ball down before he and Naomi began their ritual of studying the angles, they conferred quietly and eventually he nodded. He made a few practice strokes and stood over the ball with a serious look on his face. He hit the ball gently and it rolled up to the entrance to the windmill but didn't go through.

"The sneaky little bugger." Cook muttered.

I looked over, "what?"

Cook pointed, "You can't get your ball through now."

I shrugged, "So I'll go in behind his and wait until we get through the other side to pounce."

I was wary of knocking their ball which might help them out so I hit ours softly, so gently in fact it barely moved a away from the tee.

Danny smiled sweetly at me, "Oh no, your turn again Auntie Katie."

I scowled at him and went to hit it again when Cook stopped me, "They want to play dirty, we'll play dirty. Hit our ball into the side of theirs, even if it don't go through it'll mess up their plans."

I nodded and took a big swing, our ball sped down the green, glanced theirs making it spin on the spot and by some act of God passed through the windmill and ended up a few feet from the hole.

I grinned, "Oh no, looks like it's your turn. But it'd better be good, because I'm going to putt that next time."

"Oh Katie, not you as well." Emily said with a sigh.

Cook whooped,"Nice one babe, the pressure's on, don't mess this up Dan."

"Grow up Cook." Naomi said indignantly.

He looked at her incredulously, "Seriously, did you just tell _me_ to grow up?"

Naomi turned away and whispered something to Danny, a look of determination set on his face as he lined up the shot. Naomi gave him a few final instructions and corrected his stance a few times.

"Aim for the spot I told you Danny." She said assuredly.

Danny nodded and hit the ball neatly through the obstacle, it bounced against the border and travelled across the circle before it hit another border and spiralled back towards the hole. For a minute it teetered on the edge until it dropped in with a thunk.

Danny raised his hands and screamed,"YES! I DID IT, I DID IT."

He ran towards Naomi and she picked him up and twirled him in the air, "Told you could do it, you're a genius, a boy wonder."

She placed him down and they started to do that stupid dance where you rotate your arms in circles in front of your waist before they finished it off with a high five.

I stared at them as they continued to celebrate, "Oh. My. God. She's a grown woman."

Cook laughed, "I guess they wanted it more than we did babe."

Naomi and Danny approached us and held out their hands, "Great game."

I stared at the blonde, "You are beyond sad, you do realise that?"

Naomi grinned at me, "No tantrums Katie remember."

My eyes narrowed until Emily stepped in, "Well done Danny, that was excellent, I'm very proud of you. But let's pretend this never happened and head for the beach shall we?"

Cook leaned towards me, "Now can we go off by ourselves."

"Too fucking right, I'm not spending anymore time with that control freak." I hissed back nodding at Naomi.

We handed in the equipment and made our way outside.

"Actually Em, we might give the beach a miss, do a bit of sight seeing. You've got your phone yeah?" I asked.

She nodded with a slight smirk, "Yeah, text me when you've finished your little tour and we can meet up later."

Cook put his arm around me, "See you lot later, much later I hope."

Danny tugged on Naomi's sleeve, she bent down and he whispered something to her. She smiled as she rose back up.

"I can't believe we forgot something so important." she said slyly.

I rolled my eyes, "What now?"

She and Danny formed an L shape with their thumb and index fingers, "Loooosssseeerrrrsss."

They collapsed into a fit of giggles, I was about to give a sarcastic retort, but Cook winked at me.

"Katie, it's not worth it." he said as he ushered me away.

"But...

"Babe, they've had their fun." he grinned wickedly, "Now let's go and have ours eh?"

I smiled, "When you put it like that..."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Sorry for not posting for a while, I went a bit mad on the seaside trip but this is where I wanted to get to in the story plan, it was only supposed to be one chapter. **

**I really hope you like it and forgive me for the overindulgence. There is more Danny in the next chapter but only a bit and it is mostly about moving things on in Naomi and Emily's relationship.**

**Changing the subject, v happy there is going to be a Skins finale, ok so it's Effy, Cook and Cassie but Naomi and Emily are guesting and I really hope they do it justice.**

**As ever, thank you for reading, favouriting and reviewing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Emily<strong>

I pulled the picnic blanket out of my rucksack and laid it on the sand. Effy sat down with a smirk and I joined her. Naomi and Danny were off exploring rock pools so it was just me and the brunette. We'd been ok chatting on the train and had definitely bonded over the whole mini golf horror but I was still a bit wary. Effy was Naomi's best friend and in spite of my promise to her in the pub, I _had_ hurt Naomi.

"I've got some juice if you'd like?" I offered.

She smiled, "Thanks."

I handed her the carton and we sat in, maybe not uncomfortable, but slightly awkward silence.

"Effy?" I said tentatively.

She turned towards me.

"Thanks for coming along today, it means a lot to Danny and to me." I began.

She shrugged and took a sip of her drink, "It means a lot to Naomi too."

We stared off into the distance as the conversation lulled again.

I sighed, might as well go for it, "I wasn't really sure what to expect, you know, as it's the first time we've seen each other since, well since you came into the shop that day."

She stared at me, "Did you think I'd bring a rock? There's plenty here already Emily."

The panic must have fleetingly crossed my face, "No... not exactly... maybe."

"Like I said, I could see Naomi didn't want to disappoint Danny." she said matter of factly.

I pondered my choices, I could let it go, maybe it would be the wisest option, after all I wasn't sure if I wanted to apologise to Effy to make her or me feel better.

"Effy, I'm sorry I kept Danny a secret from Naomi and I hate the fact you fell out because of my lies, especially when you needed her to be there." the words burst out of my mouth.

She studied me, "Oh, she told you? I suppose I should have known."

I exhaled, "She didn't go into much detail honestly, but I could tell she was worried about you and I thought it might help if she could talk to someone. Please believe me I wasn't trying to be manipulative or work the situation in my favour..."

I trailed off as I realised how fucking desperate I sounded but I couldn't stand the thought of being the cause of any more tension between Naomi and her friends.

Effy shrugged, "Sometimes things get a bit much, overwhelming you know?"

I nodded, "You don't have to answer this, but how are things with your parents?"

Effy laughed bitterly, "Well they're at some sort of marriage guidance counselling, getting in touch with their anger and exploring their 'trust issues'. I don't know, maybe it'll work this time, but I doubt it."

I looked at the floor unsure of what to say, "Like I said I'm sorry..."

Effy touched my arm, "Emily, it's ok. Jesus I know you and Naomi talk about things and I also know it's good that Naomi has someone she feels comfortable discussing feelings with. Do you know how much alcohol we normally need to ply her with before she even acknowledges she has emotions?"

I half smiled, "I'm guessing lots?"

Effy returned my smile, "Shed loads and by the time she's ready all of her sentences are incoherent and I have to fucking try to piece it all together. It can get very tiring."

"But still, you needed her and because of me she wasn't around, so I'm..." I iterated.

"If you say sorry again, I'm going to twat you. Naomi may not be the best at understanding her own feelings but she always knows how to make me feel safe. My parents aren't the greatest role models, so I've always relied on her. Most of the time she doesn't even realise, she thinks it's all about talking about stuff, but actually it isn't, I don't want therapy, it's about knowing someone will just be there for you, whatever you need, they'll do it, no questions asked." Effy said quietly.

"I know. A lot of people don't understand my relationship with Katie, she's the gobby one, the confident one, sometimes people tell me to stand up to her. They just don't get the fact I don't need to, I love Katie unconditionally, she's my twin and I'd fucking die for her if I had to and in spite of what they think I know if push came to shove, she'd do exactly the same for me." I stated.

Effy smiled, "The only exception I'd make is if you wanted to kill Naomi over a game of mini golf, that I'd understand and let you go right ahead."

I smiled back, "I did come close."

"We've _all_ come close." she replied with an eye roll.

I took a sip of my drink, I was grateful that both of Naomi's friends had seemingly drawn a line under the whole thing and were prepared to let bygones be bygones. Effy's next words made me realise I shouldn't have been so assured.

"Emily, I'm not going to make a massive deal out of this but there's something I need us both to be clear on." she stated seriously.

I nodded.

"I know you love Naomi and you didn't deliberately set out to hurt her, but you did. Everyone deserves a second chance and because Naomi is prepared to give you one, I am too. But that's it ok? No three strikes or nine lives, that was the only chance you'll get to fuck up. If you ever hurt her like that again, I will cause you serious, and I mean serious, physical harm." Effy stated coldly.

I gulped, "Message received and understood."

"Good." she said curtly.

I was grateful when we were interrupted by a squeal, we looked over to the rocks and found Naomi and Danny slipping until they steadied themselves.

"Babe." I shouted.

Naomi looked up. "Yeah."

"Try to be careful on the rocks ok? I don't want either of you to hurt yourself." I continued.

She smiled and I think she blushed, "Of course we will."

I turned back to Effy who had her eyebrow raised. Her earlier menacing mood had seemingly disappeared.

"What?" I asked.

"Seems Naoms knew exactly who 'babe' was." she said with a smirk.

"Shut up, it doesn't mean anything, we're just friends." I uttered lamely.

Effy raised her eyebrow even higher, "Hmmm, really?"

I sighed, "Look Effy, I'll be honest, yes, I hope that we can be more again in time, but please believe me, I really don't expect anything. I'm just enjoying the fact I can spend time with Naomi."

Effy stared at me quizzically, "Is that why you aren't putting any pressure on her?"

I nodded, "Hopefully she'll forgive me one day but it might take time, maybe lots of time. I do know that, I understand why she isn't there yet, because I'm not sure I am either."

"What do you mean?" Effy asked.

I sighed, "I'm not saying this because of the warning you've just given me but I totally accept that Naomi hasn't forgiven me because I'm not really sure I've forgiven myself for hurting her. So I won't press her or make her do anything she's not comfortable with, I'll wait and if she never gets there, then hopefully we can still be friends."

Effy smiled, "I told her you understood."

I frowned, "What?"

"Look Emily, I love Naomi to bits but she's does have the emotional intelligence of an amoeba. She's worried in case you thought she should have kissed you by now, especially when she was over at yours last weekend." Effy explained.

I exhaled, "Why? I mean, yeah, sure, if she wanted to I'd definitely be up for it, but I didn't think she was ready. I'd rather it happened naturally than she felt forced and then freaked out."

Effy shrugged, "I suppose she doesn't want you to think she's leading you on."

I snorted, "Jesus, I don't think that at all. She needs more time, I get that."

Effy paused like she was trying to make a decision, "It's also why Danny always needs to be around, for now at any rate."

I frowned, had I got this totally wrong? "But I thought she liked him being here, that she enjoyed spending time with him. Doesn't she? Has she said something to you? Would she rather..."

"Emily stop panicking. Naomi clearly likes Danny a lot and she loves spending time with him, no one could fake it that convincingly." Effy said gently.

I calmed down, "So what do you mean?"

Effy grinned, "She's far less likely to pounce if there's a seven year old around, because it's obvious she still fancies the arse off you."

I looked at the blonde, "The feeling's entirely mutual, I'm not sure I trust myself at the moment either. It's one thing saying I'll give her time emotionally, it doesn't stop me imagining ripping her clothes off on a regular basis."

I shut up abruptly and hoped I hadn't given too much away. It's hardly my fault entirely inappropriate but incredibly dirty thoughts entered my brain on a frequent basis when Naomi was around. Well actually she didn't have to be there, some of the dreams I'd been having were very graphic too. Let's just say my early morning showers were considerably colder than they used to be. I felt my face redden.

"What on earth are you thinking about? Oh let me guess, you, blondie, naked." Katie said smugly as she sat down.

"I was not!" I said indignantly.

Effy smirked, "Yeah you were."

"We're just friends..." I started lamely as my cheeks continued to burn.

"For now." Katie replied knowingly.

One subject change needed, "So what sights did you see, like we have to ask?"

Katie shrugged, "We walked around for a bit, went further along the beach..."

I snorted, "Really? You don't suppose the fact that you're covered in ten tons of sand was the giveaway there? And you have the temerity to call me obvious."

Effy held her hands up, "Girls please, not so much bickering. So Katiekins, are you going to admit Cook and you are an item at last?"

Katie frowned, "He is _not_ my boyfriend."

As soon as the words left her mouth we looked over to find Cook grinning at us from the beach where he'd joined Naomi and Danny, he winked at Katie before turning his attention back to the other two.

"Hmmm, do you want my crown now or later K?" I said with a smile.

Effy looked confused, "Eh?"

"Katie accused me and Naomi of ruling the land of denial, looks like we're not the only ones." I explained.

My twin began to redden, "Well, ok maybe it is developing into something a bit more than just a screw. I mean for Christ's sake I told Cook I'd do anything if he stopped moaning about spending time with you lot. Do you know what he asked?"

"If you'd take it up..." Effy began.

"Effy! Do _not_ finish that sentence." I instructed.

Katie glared at her, "Even I have some standards."

The brunette raised her eyebrow, "Really? You do surprise me."

"Come on you two, play nicely." I chastised, "What was Cook's request K?"

Her colour deepened, "He wanted to do it doggy style so we could both see the sea as we fucked."

"And people say romance is dead." Effy said with a smirk.

"Shut the fuck up, he's not my boyfriend." Katie said without much conviction.

We were interrupted by a squeal, we looked over and Cook was straddling Naomi and pinning her arms down.

"Surrender?" He asked.

She squirmed, "never."

I bristled and I saw Katie do the same.

Effy laid her hands gently our arms, "It's just what they do, it doesn't mean anything."

Katie frowned, "I still don't like it."

She got up and was about to go over when we stopped.

"Get off Naomi Cook, get off her." Danny charged at him.

Cook fell onto the sand as Naomi and Danny tumbled over him.

"Danny, my knight in shining armour, prepare to meet your death Cook." Naomi announced as they threw sand at him, both of them giggling away.

It was so cute my heart swelled. Naomi looked up and saw me watching, she grinned at me before turning her attention back to Cook.

"Christ she's adorable."

Shit, did I say that out loud? One look at the smirking faces next to me confirmed that yep the comment I'd meant to only think had in fact been audible.

"Now will you admit to the eye fucking?" Katie asked with a raised eyebrow.

I spluttered, "it wasn't anything of the sort..."

A snort from Effy, "Sorry Emily, but it really was, you've both been at it all day."

Katie looked triumphant, "See it's not just me."

Great now I had the pair of them ganging up on me, if it was obvious to them then Naomi can't have failed to notice the way I'd been looking at her when I thought she wasn't paying attention.

Naomi's voice pierced my consciousness, "So Em, I'm starving, how about some fish and chips?"

I stared up into the blue eyes twinkling at me as once more I began to blush, "Oh... erm... I'm not sure."

Naomi smiled, "Come on, it's the seaside, it's almost the law."

I turned to Danny who was looking hopefully at me, "Please Mummy?"

With the pair of them staring beseechingly at me what chance did I have?

I held out my hand and Naomi helped me up, "Alright, just this once won't do any harm I suppose."

Danny clutched his fists into his side, "Yes!"

My pulse quickened when I realised Naomi still had hold of my hand, I stared into her eyes, "so, let's eat?"

She nodded and let my hand fall, "fish and chips it is then."

I sighed, there was no way any of those inappropriate thoughts were going away any time soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi<strong>

I put a chip into my mouth, mmmm vinegary goodness. I smiled as Emily patiently tried to explain to Danny the concept of them sharing meant he had to give her some food.

"But Mummy, they're delicious." He explained gripping the bag more tightly.

Emily rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't know about that seeing as I've only managed to prise a measly two chips from you."

"Here Em, have some of mine." I offered.

She looked pointedly at Danny, "Thank you Naomi, that's very kind."

Dan looked unimpressed, "Naomi had large fish and chips, there's loads more to share."

I smiled at the redhead, "You have to admit the logic is spot on."

Emily shook her head, "It's not funny, anyone seeing this would think I starve him or something."

We watched as Danny shovelled another handful of chips into his mouth, "Mmmmmm."

I raised my eyebrow, "Seriously Em, you don't look like you'll win this one."

She tutted, "Honestly, I really don't know where he gets his stubborn streak from."

I hid a snort.

Emily's eyes narrowed, "Excuse me?"

I started to giggle, "Oh come on Em, you and Katie are two of the most stubborn people I know. Neither of you ever wants to back down."

Emily reached over and grabbed a big bit of my fish along with a handful of chips.

"Oy, I said you could have some, not all of my food." I uttered in protest.

Emily smiled sweetly, "That's what you get for being cheeky."

I was about to grumble again when I was stopped in my tracks. My mouth opened slightly as I watched her eat the food while a series of small murmurs came out of her mouth. Seriously? How the hell can she make eating fish and chips look sexy? I almost dropped the bag as she studiously licked her fingers clean as what seemed like a thousand very dirty thoughts screamed across my brain. Emily looked over with a slightly puzzled look which turned to a broad smile when she saw the expression on my face. Look away Naomi, look away right now, but I was like a statue, not that they could blush as much as I was currently doing.

"Can I have some more?" Emily asked innocently.

I held out the paper, "Here, have the rest."

Emily took the bag, "Are you sure?"

I nodded, "I'm... um... full actually."

Emily's eyebrow raised as she ate another chip. For fuck's sake Naomi, get your mind out of the gutter, not even Emily can eat a bloody chip seductively. Oh God, yes she could. Suddenly I couldn't stop staring at the redhead's lips and thinking about eating chips off her naked body. My gaze travelled upwards and met the brown eyes twinkling back knowingly.

Time for a quick escape Naomi before you combust on the spot, "I'll just see how Effy's doing."

Emily smiled, "Thanks for the chips."

I coughed awkwardly, "No problem."

By the time I caught up with Effy, my breathing, pulse and colour had returned to normal so I thought I'd got away with it. That was until I saw the smirk on her face.

"Can you two please just get a fucking room?" She said wryly.

"What?" I played the innocent.

She snorted, "You're not seriously trying to bluff this one out are you?"

"Gimme some of your chips, I'm starving." I said as I reached over.

She quickly pulled the bag away, "Oh no Naomi. It's not my fault you gave yours to Emily because you wanted to perv."

I frowned, "That's not why I did it, Danny wouldn't share so I gave her some of mine."

Effy didn't look convinced, "So the open mouthed staring and drooling was just an unfortunate by product?"

"I wasn't that bad." I mumbled as I tried again to grab some food.

She waved the chips tantalisingly in front of me and my stomach rumbled, "I'll give you some if you admit you were picturing Emily naked except for a fine coating of batter..."

"Christ! I'm not that weird." I protested.

Her eyebrow raised.

"Alright, you win." I said as I grabbed a handful, "but it was chips."

Effy burst out laughing, "Oh that's so much more normal Naoms."

I swallowed and sighed, "I know it's tragic, but I seem to find anything Em does sexy at the moment."

"If it's any consolation I don't think you're alone." Effy replied.

"Did Emily say something earlier?" I asked curiously.

Effy smiled, "She didn't really have to Naoms, the pair of you are totally obvious and she seemed fascinated by you at the beach."

I smiled sheepishly, "I sort of noticed her looking."

"Yeah she was pretty distracted most of the time we were talking but she listened to the important bits so I didn't mind." Effy replied seriously.

Alarm bells started ringing, "What did you say to her Eff?"

She shrugged, "Nothing much."

"Effy..." I said in a warning tone.

She rolled her eyes, "Look it was nothing, I just made sure she understood that she wasn't going to get another chance from me if she hurt you again."

"Oh great, Emily invites you out for the day and you threaten her." I said indignantly.

"Naomi, it was a friendly warning, Emily was fine with it, in fact I think she was expecting worse." Effy continued.

I knew all about Effy's 'friendly warnings' but Emily seemed ok so maybe I was worried for no reason. "So what else were you talking about?"

She shifted, "Just general stuff, you know, nothing in particular."

There was something about the almost too casual way she said it that made me uneasy. Effy might be the queen of observation but that didn't mean I hadn't picked up a few things over the years. I still knew her better than anyone else and I could tell when she was trying to be evasive.

"Effy." I said smiling sweetly.

She glanced over and then looked away.

"What did you tell her?" I pushed.

She tutted, "For God's sake Naomi, I've already told you, we were just chatting."

Far too forceful, wait a minute, oh no, she wouldn't, "Did you mention what we were talking about earlier?"

A snort, "Of course I didn't."

Oh yes she would, "I don't believe this, that was between you and me."

"Emily's not a mind reader you know Naoms." Effy countered.

"She doesn't have to be as long as you're around." I scoffed.

"I'm not the only one though am I?" Effy replied defensively.

I frowned, "What are you on about?"

Effy smiled tightly, "Emily seemed to be very well informed about my parents and the state I was in after we argued."

Shit.

"I was worried about you and I didn't want to lie about why it'd taken me so long to come over after Katie turned up." I stated honestly.

"So I'd say we're pretty much quits. At least I was trying to do you a favour." Effy said.

My eyes narrowed, "How does making me look like a neurotic basket case help?"

Effy rolled her eyes, "Don't be such a drama queen. Emily totally understands you need more time and she'll wait until you're ready."

I half smile, "Yeah?"

Effy nods, "Yes Naomi, you prick. She even said it was ok if all you could ever be is friends."

I chewed my lip, "Is that what she wants?"

Effy laughed, "No, she definitely wants to jump your bones as soon as possible... Shhh they're coming."

I turned to find the redhead and Danny catching up with us, he threw his empty chip wrapper in the bin and rubbed his stomach.

Emily threw her paper away too and smiled at me, "that was delicious, thank you for letting me have yours."

I blushed, "Like I said no problem."

"I think you deserve a special thank you for that." She said teasingly.

I gulped.

She kissed my cheek and pointed to a sign, "How about I finally buy you that ice cream I owe you?"

* * *

><p>We ambled along the sea front eating our ice creams, even Effy who had protested at first gave in by the end. Danny was so excited when he saw the amount of flavours to choose from and I suppose even for the hardest of hearts it was infectious. We saw Katie and Cook heading towards us, they'd gone to see 'more sights' but it was obvious from their appearance what they'd been up to.<p>

"So there's a train in fifteen minutes or an hour which one do you want to get?" Katie asked.

I grinned, "So thoughtful of you to go and check out the train times Katie. I mean Cook could just have looked on his phone like the rest of us but you always give the personal service."

She glared at me, "Still eating? You'll be the size of an elephant soon Naomi."

"No she won't, Naomi's really pretty." Danny countered.

Emily smiled, "Naomi's beautiful."

I smiled back goofily, "Thanks."

Emily shrugged, "Just telling the truth."

We stared at each other until I felt a cold sensation on my hand, I looked down and the remains of my ice cream had melted, "Bollocks."

I sucked the melting cream off my palm and methodically licked my cone until all of the dribbles were gone before I sucked the last of the mint choc chip into my mouth. I swear I heard a groan and I looked up to find a pair of very dark brown eyes focused on me. So Effy was right, I wasn't the only one struggling.

Emily coughed as she looked away, "So we could fit in the wheel, apparently it won't be here next year so we'd better make the most of it."

Katie smiled cruelly as Cook whispered something to her but she was undeterred, guess it's true, a Fitch scorned is a dangerous creature indeed, "Yeah, the wheel sounds good and we can still make the later train. It's only fifteen minutes up there."

The thought filled me with dread but I looked at Danny's eager expression and made up my mind, "Great, the wheel and then home."

Emily snapped out of her fug, "Sounds like a plan."

As we approached the queue I went quieter, I gave myself a pep talk, come on Naomi, it's only a quarter of an hour and it'll make Danny and Emily happy. I could do this, there was a bench in the middle, I could sit down, not look out and grit my teeth.

We went to the ticket booth, "We might as well get a pod to ourselves."

Then no complete strangers would see me in meltdown.

Effy leaned in, "you don't have to do this."

I took a deep breath and looked at Emily and Danny chatting excitedly, "I do, I'll be fine."

Katie sidled up to me, I prepared myself for challenge, to my surprise she looked embarrassed.

"Naomi, I'm sorry for being a bitch. Tell Em and then you won't have to endure this, she won't think you're weak honestly." She said sheepishly.

I shook my head, "Everything once yeah?"

We climbed into the pod and I sat firmly down on the bench as I started to sweat. Fifteen minutes, just fifteen minutes, I could do that, I mean how hard could it be? The wheel juddered and I whimpered. Effy stayed by my side.

"Naoms, it's ok, it's going to be ok." She soothed.

Emily turned back towards me, "Come on Naomi, it's actually pretty spectacular."

I took a deep breath, "No, it's fine, I can see Wales from here."

Bile rose in my throat.

She turned away, clearly puzzled.

Effy stroked my hand, "you're being incredibly brave."

I didn't feel brave, I felt like a total wimp.

Emily turned back again and saw my complexion, her brow furrowed. Danny tugged her sleve and she leant down. He whispered something and Emily's whole demeanour changed, she walked over and sat down. Effy let go of my hand.

"I'll stay with Danny." She walked off.

I stared at the floor, this was utterly humiliating.

"Why didn't you say?" Emily asked quietly.

I shrugged, "I wanted you to have a nice time"

She sighed, "Naomi, how can I have a nice time when I know this is terrifying you?"

"It's not exactly terrifying." I muttered but my hands were shaking which said otherwise.

Emily took them in hers, the contact did actually make me feel better. She rubbed her thumb across them and gave them a gentle squeeze, "You silly thing."

I smiled sheepishly until she gasped, "Oh God, I made you go on that roller coaster."

"You didn't make me do anything, I wanted to go on." I countered.

Her eyebrow raised, "No you didn't, you were screaming your head off. At the time I thought you were enjoying it but now I think back you sounded scared."

"The screams were real." I conceded.

"I'm so sorry, I feel awful." Emily uttered with a frown.

I returned her expression, "Don't feel bad, I just want you to be happy, you and Danny."

Emily's face clouded over and I was worried I'd done something wrong, she took a deep breath, "Naomi I apologise if this makes you uncomfortable but I love you, you're the most amazing person I've ever met. I won't pressure or push you for anything because if all we end up being is friends I don't mind because as much as I want to be with you I'd rather have you in my life somehow than not at all."

I looked at her, "I don't want to be without you either."

We continued to stare at each other as I reached over and gently stroked her cheek causing Emily to sigh. I bit my lip and slowly moved towards her. Our mouths nearly connected when a sudden noise reminded me where we were. I hastily changed course and kissed Emily's forehead. When I pulled away the disappointment was clearly etched on her face.

"But I thought..." She began.

I motioned with my eyes towards the glass, Emily followed my gaze and turned back with a smile, "I didn't realise the Bristol Channel was quite so fascinating."

I smiled wryly as both Effy and Katie loudly pointed out landmarks as Cook and Danny nodded while staring out of the pod, "I didn't think you'd want our second first kiss to be in front of an audience."

Emily's grin widened, "So there's going to be a second first kiss?"

I grinned back, "I'm pretty sure there will be, aren't you?"

"I hope so." Emily held out her hand, "come on, you should see this."

I took it and she led me over to the glass, I gasped slightly but relaxed, she was right the view was pretty amazing.

She guided my hand around her waist and wrapped her arm around me before she leant her head on my shoulder, "it's not so bad when you know I've got you."

I smiled as I stared at the skyline and pulled her closer to me, "It doesn't feel bad at all."

She wrapped her other arm across my body and softly kissed my neck before she squeezed me, "See there's nothing to freak out about."

I sighed, "I'm not freaking out anymore."

We turned back towards the view and I smiled, I think we both knew it wasn't just about being on the big wheel I was talking about anymore.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hello, happy new year. That's the niceties out of the way, but obviously it means I haven't updated for ages. **

**Ta da.**

**Ok so maybe that doesn't quite mean I'm forgiven but here's an update. I'm a bit rusty so it might be a bit rough and ready in places but hope you like it.**

**As always, I throughly appreciate all of you who take the time to read, favourite and review my stories. Thank you so much for sticking with this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi<strong>

I pushed the door of the shop open and was immediately greeted by a cacophony of sound. It was packed and Emily was rushing from table to table then back to the counter, sometimes with food, sometimes taking orders. I briefly thought about leaving as it clearly wasn't a good time but she looked so frazzled I thought I'd offer my assistance instead.

"Hey, you look like you could do with some help?" I called out.

She stopped and smiled gratefully, "Oh God, would you mind? It's mad in here today and Katie's disappeared."

"No problem, I'll take the counter and leave you to do the table service?" I suggested.

Em nodded, "You're a bloody angel."

I glanced up, "If I look closely enough, I think I can almost see the halo."

She rolled her eyes and threw me an apron, "Take this and get serving wench."

I grinned as I put it on, "Em, we're busy, now's not the time for fantasies..."

We stared at each other and I noticed the plate wobble in her hand. Both of us reddened.

I walked to the counter and took the first order, I was barely listening but somehow managed to put it together and take the money. I was on auto pilot as my brain spiralled off. Why the fuck had I said that? I mean, it wasn't like either of us needed any help to make our thoughts take a distinctly sexual turn. Ever since our trip to the seaside the tactile nature of our relationship had increased. Some of it was just flirting, the suggestive remarks were definitely more plentiful now, but there was also an element of tenderness that wasn't exactly missing before, it was just that now both of us seemed more comfortable admitting it was there.

Take the other night for example, I'd gone round to Emily's after work, we'd helped Danny with his homework, I ranted a bit about a seven year old being put under pressure but stopped when both Danny and Emily stared at me like I was some sort of mad woman. Afterwards we'd eaten dinner and put him to bed. I was about to suggest I went home but Em got in first and asked if I fancied a glass of wine and maybe we could see if there was anything good on telly. I'd been a bit surprised when instead of taking the other sofa like normal Emily sat next to me. We found some crappy psychological thriller and Emily snuggled into me at the scary bits, I obviously put my arm around her and it seemed to help. In the end I found it easier to leave it permanently around her shoulder. Hey! There was a lot of scary stuff in there.

Look wasn't like that ok? It was all perfectly innocent, Emily was frightened and I was just making her feel better, like any good friend would. I harrumphed, Effy had pissed herself laughing when I told her that too, apparently I was 'so delusional, I was beyond help'. But then Effy always was a cow. All I'm saying is that Emily and I had reached a nice point in our relationship, shit, I didn't meant that, I meant friendship. Honest to goodness friendship.

I paused and smiled at the redhead, she smiled back and my stomach flipped. See? As ever, all perfectly innocent.

We cleared away the dishes when the shop had quietened down, "Christ, you were busy."

Em nodded, "Always are before the 'business women of Bristol' events, can't get enough of SandFitches."

I smiled wryly, "I can understand that."

We paused and then carried on clearing away.

Emily's phone beeped, she picked it up and frowned, "Oh fucking perfect."

"What's up?" I asked as I stacked plates.

She sighed exasperatedly, "My babysitter's cancelled. She's not well apparently."

"And that's a problem because?" I asked.

"We always get a lot of business at these things. I know it can't be helped but Katie and my Mum will be there too so my normal Danny childcare avenues are closed. Dad's away at 'testosterfest' or whatever these gym conventions are called, so I'm stuck. I won't be able to go, and God only knows what Katie will say." Emily replied exasperatedly.

"She might be ok." I responded.

Emily gave me a withering look, "you have met Katie right? My sister, the one who constantly fails to turn up for work because something shiny has distracted her?"

I laughed and stared at the dishes in my hand, "That's a fair point I suppose."

"Honestly Naoms, I love her to bits but I'm more than aware of her shortcomings. Katie'll strut about boasting about how glamorous owning the shop is, it won't actually be about the business." Emily said with a sigh.

"I could do it." I blurted out.

Emily stared at me, "Naoms, I really appreciate your help and everything, but you don't know about the figures and the projections..."

My eyebrow raised, "Err, I was saying I could babysit Danny..."

Em blushed, "Oh right, so I could got to the event? That'd be great, I'll pay you the going rate."

I tried not to look disgusted, I could tell from Emily's expression I failed miserably. But seriously, why would she even think about paying me? Did she pay Katie or her Mum? No she fucking didn't. I didn't need the money, I was trying to help.

"Naomi, I didn't mean to insult you..." She started.

"Well you did. I'm not some charity case Em..." I started indignantly.

"No, no of course not..." Emily interrupted.

"Jesus, I was trying to help, you know doing you a favour?" I continued.

She looked contrite, "I'm sorry, I am grateful for the offer, honestly. It's just I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage. They're family, you're just a friend..."

"Yes, I am, and in my book that's what friends do. They don't expect to get bloody paid for babysitting." I said incredulously.

Emily bit her lip and stared beseechingly at me, "Naomi, please. I'd love it if you looked after Danny and he would too."

I stared into the sincere eyes and my anger dissipated, "Well ok then, so long as we're both clear that this is because I want to, not because I expect anything in return."

She reached up and stroked my cheek, "Crystal clear, Dan's going to be thrilled."

We stared at each other and I found myself moving towards her. Suddenly we were interrupted by the bell.

"Hi, can I help?" Emily uttered.

She proceeded to get on with the order as I tried to gather my thoughts. Part of me was still smarting from being insulted but it was easier to focus on that than, we'll you know the other thing. Whoa Naomi, keep hold of the self righteous indignation, it's a nice and safe emotion. Definitely far safer than the image of the full, soft lips leaning invitingly towards me. Right that does it, I needed to get out of the shop quickly and definitely before Emily and I found ourselves alone again.

"I need to get back to work." I stated as I made my way to the door.

Emily looked up and smiled shyly, "Ok, thanks for your help."

I waved as I left, "See you around 6.30?"

"I look forward to it, see you then." The redhead said with a wink.

I shut the door slightly too forcefully and paused to take a few breaths. I checked my watch and that nearly gave me a heart attack of an entirely different kind. I'd been gone ages and Mandy was going to kill me. Ah well, at least if I had to spend the afternoon defending myself from a Mandy attack it meant I wouldn't have time to think about anything far more scary to do with Emily.

* * *

><p><strong>Mandy<strong>

I sat at my desk and glanced at the clock, again. I was gasping for a cup of coffee and 'the useless Naomi' had gone to lunch ages ago. Ok so no, I hadn't lost the use of my legs, but you don't have a dog and bark yourself do you? She was paid to be my assistant, to do menial things like make me coffee, photocopying and get my dry cleaning. In fact I needed her to pick something up for me for tonight. I'd put my best pulling dress into the cleaners in preparation for the 'pussy gala' tonight. Alright so it wasn't really called that, it's correct title was business women of Bristol, but believe me a hall full of women and shed loads of alcohol was always rich pickings. Obviously that wasn't the only reason I went, of course the networking was important and I'd made some very useful contacts, but the fact I'd rarely, if ever, left an event alone was a big bonus in my book.

I was still in two minds whether to take Naomi with me. On the one hand it didn't hurt my credentials to have a gorgeous woman accompany me to these things; I'd often caught a few envious stares which made it a lot easier to work out where to focus my attention later in the evening when inhibitions were lower. It did mean I had to deal with the 'won't your girlfriend mind?' question, but as it was often asked in a slightly jealous tone it was usually a far bigger indicator the girl was interested.

The downside of taking the blonde along was that she was totally socially awkward and useless it sometimes backfired. Watching her make small talk was painful and you could guarantee I'd just be getting somewhere when she'd interrupt with a drink or something I'd asked for ages ago. I'd swear she did it on purpose if she wasn't too fucking stupid to be that devious. Ah, speak of the devil.

"Where the fuck have you been?" I screeched.

"Sorry Mandy, I had a few things to do." She replied.

My sneer could have been seen from outer space, "A few things to do? Did you now Naomi? I don't recall giving you any errands."

"Er, no, but something came up..." She responded unsurely.

My eyes narrowed, "you work for me, I employ you, so you don't have anything to do on my time unless I say so. How fucking hard is it for you to understand that?"

"I do understand. Can I get you a coffee?" Naomi muttered in a placatory tone.

"Thank you, I'm parched." I said sarcastically as she took the cup.

I watched her scuttle away muttering something under her breath. You think she'd be grateful to still have a job, most employers would have sacked her by now. Apart from one feeble sorry at the beginning she didn't even seem that apologetic. Right, well that'd finally made up my mind, as a punishment for her insolence I was going to make her come with me tonight. I don't care what excuses she made, she was going to be at my beck and call.

I smiled sweetly as she returned, "So I need you to be my bag carrier tonight, there's a business women from Bristol thing."

I took great satisfaction as a look of panic spread across her face, "I can't..."

"Excuse me? After what we've just been talking about, I don't think the word 'can't' should feature in your vocabulary." I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Please Mandy, you know I normally love going to these things with you, but there's something important I have to do. " There was a pleasing hint of desperation in her voice.

I folded my arms, "Go on then, what's this thing that's so important you're prepared to defy me?"

Naomi reddened, "I'm... erm... I'm babysitting."

I stared at her as she shifted uncomfortably. This was far more fun than I'd hoped, I thought she was going on a date or something else enjoyable. The idea of Naomi being forced to spend the evening with a brat was a much better punishment than even I could think of.

In the end I couldn't help laughing, "Babysitting? You?"

She glared at me, "what's so amusing about that? Emer's kid is staying and her usual babysitter let her down so I said I'd do it so she could go to the same thing you're at."

"And this Emer trusts you with her child?" I questioned.

"Of course she trusts me, I can be a responsible adult you know Mandy." She responded huffily.

"So you keep telling me, personally I've never seen the evidence. So what exciting things have you got planned?" I asked.

Naomi shrugged, "I promised I'd teach her to make pasta."

I smirked, "Oh my God Naomi. Turning into a right little wifey aren't you?"

Her frown deepened, "Oh fuck off. I'm just doing Emer a favour."

"So she didn't want to show you off then?" I questioned.

"I'm not some trophy. Anyway she's going to get more business, it's not for fun." Naomi replied sulkily.

"Believe me Naomi, these events always end up about the fun." I said with a wink.

Her eyes narrowed, "Maybe for you, but Emer uses them to get contacts, nothing more."

I paused, "I thought you said she was some superstar chef?"

"Er...yeah she is.. but she runs her own catering company." Naomi replied hesitantly.

Hmmm I thought sceptically, so little miss marvellous isn't as great as Naomi made out after all. I might have to check her out tonight, because quite frankly she was sounding less impressive by the day. I'm not sure why but suddenly Emily popped into my head.

"Speaking of catering, I wonder if Emily will be there? Maybe she'll be be single again." I replied thoughtfully.

I'm sure a small choking noise escaped the blonde's throat, "Emily?"

I nodded, "The hottie we met in the bar that time, my ex? She owns a sandwich shop so mentioning Emer's company made me think about her for some reason."

Naomi exhaled, "Oh right, yeah, I remember now."

"On second thoughts I'm glad you can't make it. It'll be so much easier for me to turn on the charm with Emily if your gormless face isn't lurking in the background." I stated.

"She seemed pretty into her girlfriend when we met." She said slightly coldly.

I laughed loudly, "Oh sweet little Naomi, how innocent you are. Do you honestly think something as trivial as her having a girlfriend is enough to stop me? They can always be persuaded darling."

"Not everyone has your low moral standards Mandy, some people think fidelity is quite important." Naomi sneered back.

"Believe me, get them drunk enough and morals fly out of the window." I replied smugly.

I'm sure Naomi's teeth gritted, "I'm sure your friend would love to hear you speak about her like that, maybe it should be your opening line."

I stared at the blonde strangely, why did she care about how I treated women. Suddenly something clicked in my brain.

"Don't worry Naomi, I'm sure Emer's different, it'll all be about business. I'll keep my eye out for her, if you like, make sure she doesn't get into any trouble." I replied with a wink.

"I've already warned her to avoid you like the plague..." She said huffily.

I started to laugh, "Jealousy is such an over rated emotion, Naomi. In any case I'm joking, I've got much bigger, Emily shaped fish to fry. Your precious Emer is safe."

Naomi was still glaring at me, "Emer was always safe Mandy, she's got taste."

I looked the blonde up and down, "That's debatable. Now go and pick up my dress and bring it straight back, no detours or jaunts off elsewhere, is that clear?"

She picked up the ticket, "No problem, I won't be long."

I smiled to myself as she stormed out of the office. All traces of my earlier bad mood were gone. Who knew this afternoon would be so amusing? I'd got to shout at, wind up and boss Naomi about all in the space of an hour, it was one of my better days. Now let's see if tonight could be one of my better nights as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Katie<strong>

I'd just finished putting the final touches to my make up when I heard a frustrated wail coming from one of the other bedrooms. My first instinct was Danny had hurt himself but we'd left him downstairs, so it must have come from Em's room. Sure enough I wandered in to find her scowling at a bed full of clothes.

"This is hopeless, I can't find a thing to wear." She moaned.

My brow furrowed, "What about the blue dress?"

She shook her head, "I wore that last time. We don't want people thinking business is so bad I can't afford new clothes."

"This one?" I held up another.

"Already tried it, I'm having a fat day and it looks lumpy." She dismissed it.

I held up a few more, they were all greeted with the same negative response, "For fuck's sake Em, just choose one, we're going to be late otherwise."

She smiled sarcastically, "Thanks K, that's clearly where I've been going wrong. I didn't realise I had to _choose_ one."

I looked at her oddly, "What's the big deal? You never normally stress about what you wear to these things."

She spluttered, "Yes I do, it's important to create the right impression Katie."

"Right impression on who?" I questioned.

Emily refused to look me in the eye, "Prospective clients of course..."

I nodded, "Of course. So none of this panic has got anything to do with the fact that Naomi is babysitting then?"

Em snorted, "Don't be ridiculous, it's purely professional. I'll only see her for a couple of minutes before we leave..."

"Even more reason to make first impressions count then." I challenged.

She shot me a dirty look, "Are you going to help or not?"

I sighed, "Em, you could wear a bin bag and Naomi would say you looked stunning, stop stressing and get ready, please."

Emily was about to reply when the door bell went, a look of panic crossed her face, "Shit, is that the time? What about this one?"

I nodded, "Perfect, I'll get the door. See you downstairs in five, the taxi's booked for quarter to."

I made my way to the hall and was nearly knocked over as a whirling dervish passed me, "I'll get it."

Danny flung the door open and threw himself at the blonde, "Naomi! I was so excited when Mummy said you were going to look after me. You're much better than my usual babysitter, I've already made a list of things we can do..."

Naomi smiled, "I've brought the pasta machine and you've got homework I expect, so I hope the list isn't too long."

His smile faded slightly, "But there's games, and the Wii and stories..."

"Dinner then homework. After that we'll see if there's enough time to play before bed. I wouldn't be much of a babysitter if I let you stay up half the night now would I? You'd be too tired for school." Naomi said firmly.

You could see Danny's mind working, I cut him off quickly, "Excuse me young man, a day off school isn't an option."

He tutted, "Alright, maybe the other babysitter is more fun after all."

Naomi rolled her eyes as he shuffled off, "Don't worry, I'll make sure he gets to bed at a reasonable time, no matter how unpopular it makes me."

I smiled wryly, "I bet he manages to blag an extra half hour."

Naomi followed me into the kitchen and placed the carrier bag on the work surface.

"So Emily's not around then?" She asked casually as she tried to locate somewhere to put the machine.

"Still getting ready, for some reason she's taking extra special care." I teased.

Naomi became fascinated by the pasta clamp, "I suppose first impressions are important at these things."

I snorted, "Did you and Em rehearse that line?"

"No, of course not. I just understand why Emily would want to make an effort to attract business." Naomi replied.

My eyebrow raised, "I think we both know it's not business Emily is interested in attracting."

Naomi glanced at me and completely glossed over what I'd just said, "If I don't get the chance can you warn Em that Mandy is going to be there tonight and is in full on stalker mode."

I shivered, "Oh Christ, that's all we need."

"Tell me about it, I've had her banging on about her Emily seduction plan all afternoon." Naomi said bitterly.

"Over my dead body. I thought she knew Em was seeing someone?" I replied in disgust.

Naomi shrugged, "A minor, apparently irrelevant, detail to Mandy. You know what she's like."

I nodded, "But she doesn't know about you and Emily right? She's still in the dark there?"

The blonde shook her head, "she thinks I'm dating a chef called Emer and I'm babysitting her daughter tonight. I had a heart stopping moment earlier when I thought she'd worked out that Emer and Emily were the same person, but nope, Mandy really is so thick she didn't make the connection even when it was right under her nose."

I was about to question the blonde further when my phone beeped.

"Em," I screamed up the stairs, "Taxi's here."

I stood impatiently in the hall, I mean I thought I took ages to get ready but this was ridiculous. Danny joined me to say goodnight and unsurprisingly the blonde also emerged from the kitchen. Emily came rushing down the stairs, apologising profusely. A sneaky glance at Naomi's expression confirmed that any effort my twin had made almost certainly had the desired effect.

Emily quickly kissed Danny, "Be a good boy for Naomi sweetheart and go to bed when she tells you. I'll tuck you in when I get back."

He nodded and wiped the lipstick from his face, "ok Mummy."

Seemingly without thinking, Emily reached out for Naomi and kissed her too, "I'll see you later babe, I won't be too late."

Naomi stood rooted to the spot as both she and Emily realised what just happened. They both blushed and I could see us stuck here all night unless I did something.

I grabbed my twin's arm, "Em, the cab?"

She pulled her coat on and followed me out the door. I turned to her after five minutes of silence, she was staring out of the window and occasionally she'd tut or shake her head.

"What's up with you?" I asked.

"I can't believe you have to even ask." She replied incredulously.

I racked my brains, "We don't have to stay that long, Dan will be fine with Naomi."

"Katie! You were there, you saw what happened." Emily spluttered.

I thought again, "What the kiss thing?"

She grimaced, "Yes, the kiss thing."

"But it was nothing, barely more than a peck on the lips." I said in confusion.

Emily took a deep breath, "That's not the point. I did it without thinking Katie, like it was normal for me to kiss Danny and then Naomi before I went out."

I still didn't understand why that was a big deal, "And that's bad because?"

"What if she thinks it was planned, that I meant to do it?" Emily replied exasperatedly.

"It didn't look premeditated." I frowned as Emily seemed to get into more of a panic.

"Actually, I don't know which is worse. Either I meant to do it all along and that makes me look manipulative or it was totally impulsive, which makes me look like the desperate perv I clearly am." Emily's voice rose as her stress levels increased.

I grabbed her shoulders, "For God's sake, calm down. It was a kiss, I'm sure Naomi realises it didn't have a hidden meaning and anyway from the look on her face I don't think she had any complaints. You two are a fucking nightmare and we have a business event to go to, so stop thinking with your fanny and get out there and sell SandFitches."

My verbal slap seemed to work as Emily became more composed, "Sorry, hissy fit over and done with."

We paid the driver and walked into the venue, there was the gentle hum of conversation accompanied by the odd burst of laughter. I picked up a couple of drinks and we circulated, stopping very now and then to chat to clients or people we knew. These things bored the arse off me but Em always insisted we turn up together. I suppose the free bar made it just about worth the pain of listening to bores going on about future projections.

We'd been there about 15 minutes when I heard Emily groan, "Mad mother at one o'clock, brace yourself."

Sure enough the room was quickly filled with air kisses, "Darlings, there you are. I love these events, don't you? So inspiring."

Emily rolled her eyes, "I think of them more as a necessary evil."

"Emily, it's important we celebrate the success of women, in all sphere's of life. We had a woman on the show the other day, she'd lost everything, but with my help to refocus her energy she's turned her life around. Now she runs a successful on-line business supplying organic products from her farm. It's marvellous." Mum lectured.

"She didn't exactly lose everything then did she? She's still got a farm to grow things, she can afford to do it organically and she's got a computer to sell them." Emily scoffed.

"Oh Emily, you know what I mean, don't be so literal all the time." Mum retorted.

Emily took a sip of her drink, "One of us has to live in the real world."

"Right you two, please stop bickering. How's Dad getting on at the convention?" I interrupted.

Mum nodded, "Very well, he's already had a number of expressions of interest in the gym franchises and some of the equipment. He's thinking of staying out there longer to follow up some leads."

"He's still back at the weekend though isn't he? He promised Danny he'd take him to the football." Emily asked.

"Don't worry he hasn't forgotten, he'll be back. Although why on earth they find sitting in the cold, watching grown men kick a pig's bladder around exciting I'll never know." Mum replied with a grimace.

Emily smiled, "Me neither but hey, that's blokes and their bonding for you."

"Speaking of my little ray of sunshine, who's babysitting him tonight? I don't like that Kylie girl, anyone with a name like that is far too flighty in my opinion." Mum asked Emily.

I saw Emily bristle, "Mum, she only looks after him when no one else is around and she's perfectly fine. But she wasn't available tonight so a friend of mine is doing it instead."

Mum looked shocked, "What friend, you don't have any friends. Please tell me my precious grandson isn't in the charge of a total stranger."

"Mum, of course he isn't. Emily wouldn't just hand Danny over to anyone you know." I attempted to keep the peace.

"What do you mean I don't have any friends?" Emily said with a glare.

Nice one Em, that's the bit to focus on, "Emily has known Naomi a while now, we both have. She's very nice and Danny really likes her too. He was very excited when he found out she'd be looking after him."

Mum began to calm down slightly, seriously did hysterical females run in my family or what?

"I see. So this Naomi is just a friend then?" She questioned.

Emily paused, "Yes, well sort of, I don't know."

Oh God, now Mum sensed blood, "which one is it Emily, either she's a friend or there's something more going on, you must know."

I saw Emily grip her glass more tightly, normally Mum didn't have to try very hard to get a rise out of her but this had the potential to really explode, especially given how vulnerable Em felt about it.

"Naomi and Emily are taking things slowly, building up a friendship first. Naomi doesn't want to rush into things because of Danny." I interjected.

Mum looked pensive, "she certainly sounds more sensible than the normal women you go for Emily. It makes a change for you to pick someone with common sense. Perhaps you could bring her over for lunch one Sunday."

I rolled my eyes at my twin, even when she tried to be nice Mum always had to be a bit back handed in her compliments. Emily smiled gratefully back and I breathed a sigh of relief a crisis had been averted.

"Oh great, after that, this is all I need." Emily said in a resigned tone.

I followed her line of vision and found Mandy making a beeline towards us, "By the way she's on the prowl and you're her number one target."

"Who is?" Mum said in confusion.

"Emily, so lovely to see you again." Mandy purred as she took my sisters hand and kissed it.

"Hello Mandy." Emily said as she immediately pulled it away.

"Katie, you _are_ looking well." Her voice dripped with insincerity.

I smiled sweetly, "Wish I could say the same."

"Katie! I didn't raise you to be so rude." Mum chastised.

Suddenly Mandy realised she was there and the falseness returned, "Mrs Fitch, how lovely to meet you at last. I'm an old friend of Emily's."

"Please call me Jenna, it's always a pleasure to meet friends of my daughters. So how do you two know each other?" Mum smiled.

I glanced at Emily who smiled and nodded quickly, "actually Mum, Mandy is an ex-girlfriend of Em's. Don't you remember Danny mentioning her a while back?"

I could see the connection being made and my Mum's demeanour totally changed, "oh, yes of course, I remember now. My grandson doesn't like you and he's an excellent judge of character, which means I doubt I'll really like you either."

Mandy looked taken aback, but Mum hadn't really started. She looked the woman up and down, "I must say Emily, you don't normally go for such hefty girls, what possessed you? You can do so much better. Anyway, I'm glad you're mixing with far more suitable people these days darling. I'll see you both later."

With a final waft she flounced away leaving Mandy bewildered and me and Em trying not to laugh.

"I did tell you there was a good reason you never met her." Emily stated.

Mandy snorted, "Yeah, but not because she was that rude."

"Oy, that's my Mum you're speaking about." I said through clenched teeth.

Mandy shrugged, "Anyway ladies, having a good time?"

"Not really, you?" Emily engaged her in conversation.

Mandy stared her out, "So no Loire tonight? I thought she'd be glued to your hip."

I clearly looked puzzled but Em shot me a look that told me to go along with it, "She's babysitting Danny."

Mandy sneered, "how very domesticated, so the supreme ruler likes her then?"

Emily sighed, "Yeah Mandy, he does. Actually, he really adores her, she's kind and doesn't treat him like he's an inconvenience."

"So Katiekins, how do you and the wonderful Loire get on?" Mandy asked.

I was still in the dark, "Loire?"

Mandy stared at me, "Emily's girlfriend, the one babysitting your nephew?"

Emily silently pleaded with me and finally I understood, "Oh Loire? Sorry I call her Lo so many times I forget her real name. She's great, brilliant with Dan and totally fucking gorgeous, I mean really, really hot. If I was ever going to be a lezza, it would definitely be with someone like her."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emily flinch. Was it to much? Had I gone a little bit over board?

"Jesus Katie, steady on. Maybe you're finding your inner gayness after all?" Mandy smirked at me.

I sneered, "No, all I'm saying is if someone could turn me it'd be someone like her, not you."

Mandy frowned, "isn't that sweet. So she's babysitting, seems to be the night for it. My assistant Naomi is being all domesticated too."

Emily held her breath and I wondered if I should change the subject.

"Anyway, I'm going to try to find this mythical creature who has monopolised my assistant and then I need to find someone who's not so obsessed with bloody children so I can get a screw. Later losers." Mandy said with a tut as she walked away.

Emily exhaled, "Thanks, I thought you might not work it out."

"Loire? That was the best you could come up with?" I asked in amazement.

"Katie, not now eh? There was a wine map of France on the wall, what else was I supposed to say?" Emily replied.

I thought about it, there wasn't that much that Naomi could be substituted for, "Fair enough, let's go mingle."

Emily sighed, "How can I already tell this is going to be a long night?"

* * *

><p><strong>Emily<strong>

I sat in the cab home, tonight had been a total disaster. First off, there was the kiss with Naomi. I still couldn't believe I'd done that, I mean what was I thinking? Oh don't start, I hadn't actually meant to do it, it just happened. Fine, it not being intentional wasn't better but at least I could pretend it was. Then there was all the shit with my Mum, I knew deep down we loved each other, but it was hard to keep hold of that sometimes when all she seemed to do was criticise. Then Mandy and her stupid, snide remarks. It was like the universe was throwing crap at me and all I could do was try to dodge it.

I paid the driver and walked wearily towards the house. I unlocked the door and went inside. The kitchen was a total mess, flour and pasta everywhere, the lounge wasn't much better. I heard voices upstairs, oh fucking great, Naomi hadn't even managed to put Dan to bed on bloody time. I took off my shoes and climbed the stairs. As I got closer to the bedroom I stopped, intrigued by the conversation, I tiptoed up further and listened in. What? It's my house, I can eavesdrop if I want to.

"But that's stupid. If the man hadn't lied in the first place he wouldn't have been caught out." Danny said exasperatedly.

Naomi chuckled, "Well Dan, it took you about five minutes to work out something it took some people I went to uni three years to solve."

"When I grow up I'm going to be a lawyer, like you Naomi." He stated.

"You'll be very good at it." She replied. "now you need to go to sleep otherwise we'll both be in trouble. Night, night sweetheart."

I sensed Danny pause, "Naomi?"

"Yes." She replied.

"It's nice you treat me like a grown up, other people Mummy liked treated me as if I was a stupid kid." He stated.

I heard Naomi sigh and the bed springs creaked, "Danny, I don't treat you like you're a grown up, you're not, you're a child, I do understand that."

I could almost sense his scowl.

"I just don't treat you like you're stupid, because you're most definitely not." Naomi said softly. "And you're not some inconvenience either, you're one of my favourite people to spend time with."

My heart felt like it was going to burst.

"Naomi?" Danny said again.

"Right, this is the last question ok?" Naomi said, pretending to be exasperated.

"Are you Mummy's girlfriend?"

I heard the blonde inhale sharply, whoa, this was certainly an interesting development in the conversation.

She breathed out, "I don't know. How would you feel about it if I was?"

There was silence and I panicked.

"I think Mummy would like it if you were, she stares at your bottom a lot when she thinks you're not looking." Danny said sagely.

Ok, let's put that down to the fact that my seven year old is observant beyond his years, not the fact I'm a total perv.

Naomi laughed, "First off, she stares a lot when I _am_ looking."

Not a perv, definitely not a perv.

"And I asked how you'd feel, not your Mum." Naomi continued.

"I'd like it, we could play Wii and the law all the time then." He stated.

"Yes we could, which is why you should go to sleep now, before she kills me." Naomi replied.

I made my way back downstairs, put on my shoes and exited the front door. I walked back in and shut it loudly. I smiled as I heard a scuffle upstairs, suddenly Naomi appeared.

"Hey, you're back early. Danny had a bit of a bad dream, which is why I was upstairs, not because he was only just going to sleep or anything." She clarified.

I raised my eyebrow, "Of course not, this was probably the second or third time you'd been up right?"

Naomi looked startled, "Er, yeah. That's it. Oh shit, that's why the kitchen is a mess too, I'll clean it up, sorry."

I pointed upstairs, "I'll help when I get back down. I need to say goodnight to Dan and then change into..."

"something more comfortable?" Naomi said with a smirk.

Shit, that was exactly what I was going to say, I blushed, "See you in a bit."

I went upstairs and found Danny clutching his duvet as fake snores came from his mouth. I leaned down and kissed the top of his head, as expected he stirred and blinked a me.

"Mummy, you're home. Night, night." He uttered.

I narrowed my eyes but smiled, "Goodnight sweetheart, now please go to sleep properly."

He thought about arguing, but instead sighed, "You do know everything that happens don't you?"

I stroked his hair, "Only where you're concerned because that's my job. I love you."

He gave a weary sigh as his eyes closed, "Love you too Mummy."

I went into the bedroom, what was I going to change into? Normally it'd be pjs or trakkies, but Naomi was downstairs. I put my jeans and a slightly low cut but still modest top on, not comfortable exactly but better than my slobbing around wear. I could hear Naomi humming as I made my way back into the kitchen.

She smiled at me as I re-entered the room, "I really am sorry about the state of the kitchen, the pasta was good though and I think Dan enjoyed making it."

"I can see that for myself." I stated as I picked up a cloth.

Naomi tutted, "Em, please, I made the mess, I'll tidy up. How was your evening?"

I shrugged, "Excruciating. My Mum was on top form and then there was Mandy."

I saw her tense, "Did she try it on again?"

"Look why don't I get us both a glass of wine and then I'll tell you all about it?" I suggested.

Naomi nodded, "Ok, I can wipe and drink at the same time."

I poured the wine and placed Naomi's glass down before I perched myself on a clean section of worktop. I definitely saw her sharp intake of breath, that wasn't my imagination.

"Mandy was far less insistent than normal, although that might have been mostly to do with my Mum's bitchy form." I said with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Naomi asked as she filled the dishwasher.

I shrugged, "Mum was doing all of her usual crap, and I was beginning to get annoyed."

Naomi frowned, "Don't you get on?"

Ah the six million dollar question, "We don't always see eye to eye, no. But I'm quite tired so I'll tell you about that some other time. However, she was worth every penny when Mandy rocked up. They were getting on ok until Mum realised she was the 'Danny hater ex' after that, not such great friends."

"Sounds like a good night to me. Why did you say it was excruciating?" Naomi questioned.

I took a sip of my drink, what did I say? Naomi, it didn't exactly start out well when I made a total tit of myself by kissing you?

"You know why."

I looked up into a pair of blue eyes staring at me in confusion. "I wasn't even there."

"Not at the event, earlier than that." I clarified.

Naomi put down the cloth and slowly walked over until she was standing in front of me, "Looking that beautiful is excruciating hey?"

I blushed, "That's not what I'm talking about but thank you."

"So it must be kissing me that's excruciating?" Naomi continued.

I gulped, "I think not kissing you is worse..."

She leant towards me, our mouths connected and all I could focus on was those lips, oh God I'd missed them. The softness, the absolute mind blowing feel of them, the way nothing else seemed to matter. Her hands ran up and down my thighs and mine roamed freely through her hair as I pulled her closer. Naomi's lips parted and immediately I found her tongue, twisting and teasing, desperate with longing.

Suddenly we heard the front door closing and Naomi pushed herself away.

I leapt to the floor, "Naomi..."

"I should go." She uttered with barely a backward glance as she left.

Katie entered the kitchen, "Why was blondie in such a rush?"

I shrugged, "She was tired, it's been a long day."

"Em, are you ok?" Katie questioned.

I nodded, "Yeah fine, like I said a long day."

Katie stared at me, "Did something just happen?"

I rubbed my temples, "Maybe, I don't know..."

"Emily, don't bullshit a bullshitter. What was going on when I came in?" She pushed.

"We were kissing." I said with a sigh.

"And?" she enquired.

I shrugged, "That's it, we were kissing, the door went and Naomi ran away again."

Katie smiled wanly, "Oh Ems, I'm sorry, I should have given you more warning."

I laughed bitterly, "Not sure it would have made a difference K."

"Are you ever going to talk to her about this? I mean you guys have been tiptoeing around all this shit for ages. Don't you want to know?" Katie asked.

I exhaled, "What if it's never going anywhere? What if all Naomi ever wants is for us to be friends? I promised I wouldn't push her Katie, what if I ask the question and that's it, it's over?"

On the table, my phone buzzed. I picked it up, it was a text from Naomi asking me to meet her outside. I made my way to the front door and opened it.

"Hi, I didn't want to wake Danny." She said shyly.

I put the door on the latch and stepped out, I didn't say anything, the ball was in her court not mine.

"I didn't want you to think it was like before, that we kissed and then I ran away." She started.

I shrugged, "it feels a bit like that."

Naomi sighed, "I know, but it isn't. I wasn't scared about kissing you, I was scared in case I couldn't stop myself doing more."

I smiled. "I don't think either of us are quite ready for that Naomi."

"Look Em, you know I really love spending time with Danny right?" she continued. "I mean he's a great kid..."

I panicked, "Is this leading up to a but? Because he's really fond of you Naomi, I thought you were ok with me having a child..."

I stopped as her finger pushed against my lips, "I just wondered if, for a change, you fancied doing something when it's just the two of us? You know, like dinner, on a erm date maybe?"

I smiled and nodded, "I'd like dinner, on a erm date maybe, very, very much."

"I know you need to sort out a babysitter for Dan, just let me know when you're next free. " Naomi stated.

"Does this weekend sound too keen?" I suggested.

She shook her head, "Not at all, I wasn't really looking forward to being kept waiting. I'll phone Matt and see if they can fit us in if that's ok?"

I nodded, "It was the place of our near perfect date."

"Maybe I can go one better this time." She replied.

"I have high hopes..." I responded.

She kissed my cheek and walked away with a wink, "Me too Em, me too."


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Ahem, hello **:)****

** I know I keep doing plus sides and minuses but it is an update (+) even though it's shorter than I wanted (-)**

**It's not the whole date (-) but it's the lead up (+)**

****I will update the rest of date night more quickly (+) and then things really start to get interesting (+). Look at those two pluses, got to be good **:)******

**Anyway, I hope you like it and please keep reading and reviewing (+++)**

**p.s trailers for Skins 2013, lily loveless with brown hair, anyone else think it's a bit wrong?**

* * *

><p><strong>Emily<strong>

"Thanks very much, see you again soon." I called out as the last of the customers left the shop.

I checked my watch, I still had tons to do. I ran through the list in my head. Pick up Dan, meet Mum and drop him off, get my hair cut, have a bath, shave my legs, put on most of my wardrobe before picking the outfit I tried on first, sit nervously and don't panic too much.

Up until now I'd been working, it was easy not to get agitated with a shop full of customers to serve and when there was no time to think. But now the shop was empty the fear was kicking in. I'd been on cloud nine since Naomi asked me on a date but now it was only a few hours before she was due to pick me up I was absolutely bricking it. This was a big step for both of us and I wanted it to feel right.

In terms of our friendship it felt like we were almost back to the way we were before she found out about Danny, but tonight wasn't about that, it had romantic overtones and that definitely felt like a game changer. Don't get me wrong, I really, really, wanted it to happen, I'd barely thought about anything else. I was just worried in case I did or said anything to mess it up or freak Naomi out. Hence the constantly churning stomach and slight nausea.

Part of me was sorry that she hadn't called in this lunchtime, she tried to every day if she could and I always looked forward to seeing her, even if it was brief. Another part of me was quite glad she couldn't see the mess I was in and I liked the fact her first glimpse of me today would be when I was glammed up for our date.

I wanted Naomi to know that this was a big deal even if we'd been to the restaurant before so I'd made a special effort with my outfit. I'd even bought some new, very expensive, underwear. Oy! Get your minds out of the gutter please. I knew the chances of Naomi seeing it were nil, it wasn't the point. It gave me confidence and that was something I really needed tonight. I wanted it to be light and flirty, obviously a date but not an evening shackled with the weight of expectation that it would lead anywhere else.

Oh for fuck's sake Emily, put a bloody sock in it will you? I thumped my palm against my forehead, there I go again, over thinking everything and tying myself in knots. Why couldn't I just chill out and think of it as a nice night with a drop dead gorgeous woman?

"Punching yourself in the face is a bit extreme, are you trying to get out of our date?" Naomi asked as my head shot up.

I looked up into the twinkling eyes and I knew exactly why I was stressing, nothing to do with Naomi would ever _just_ be nice.

"No of course not. I didn't expect to see you until tonight." I said with a smile.

She pulled up a stool and sat at the counter, "Got to have my lunchtime fix Em."

I blushed, "Of me or the sandwiches?"

"The sandwiches of course, what's on offer today?" She replied with a grin.

"Are we still talking about food?" I quipped back.

Naomi laughed, "Touché Fitch. But seriously, I'm starving, I haven't eaten all day."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, I'll make you something. What would her majesty like?"

She wiggled her eyebrows, "Why does the thought of you waiting on me hand and foot sound so appealing?"

"Mainly because you're a bossy egomaniac." I responded wryly as I cut the bread.

Naomi gripped her chest, "I'm hurt. What happened to being a loyal subject?"

I tutted, "Hmmm, I'm a republican. Come the revolution you'll be lined up against the wall and shot."

"Will I be able to see the whites of your eyes as you do it, or will I be blindfolded?" Naomi asked suggestively.

I placed the sandwich in front of her, "Blindfolded and probably handcuffed I expect."

We held each other's gaze slightly too long, it was obvious both our thoughts had moved on from the harmless flirting stage to something far less innocent. Naomi blinked and looked at the plate in front of her before she took a bite of the sandwich. Oh God, even watching her lips move as she chewed was driving me crazy. She glanced up and caught me staring.

A smile appeared on her face, "So tonight should be fun, the table's booked for 8, so I'll be over around 7.30?"

I snapped out of my Naomi induced haze, "That'll be great. Was it much hassle getting Matt to fit us in at short notice?"

Naomi began bouncing in her seat, "Oh my God, I can't believe I nearly forgot to tell you, you'll never guess what?"

I smiled at her childlike excitement, she was so cute sometimes, "What?"

Her eyes lit up, "We're not the only ones going on a date tonight."

"Really? Who else is?" I asked curiously.

"Effy has finally given in to Matt's advances and agreed to go out with him." Naomi replied triumphantly.

My mouth formed an O, "No way, what changed her mind?"

Naomi shrugged, "I'm not really sure, she didn't even really want to tell me in the first place."

My brow furrowed, "So how did you find out?"

"I told her about our dinner plans and she kept trying to persuade me to go somewhere else. At first I just thought she was being annoying but she kept getting more and more insistent that we couldn't go to Matt's restaurant. In the end I just told her it was tough as I'd already made the reservation. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head and I know I'm not always brilliant at reading these things I could tell she was hiding something. I pushed a bit and she admitted Matt was talking her out to dinner too." Naomi explained.

I smiled, "I'm glad, he seemed like a nice bloke. How long has it been since Effy had a date? Not since Freddie I guess?"

Naomi snorted, "I'm not even sure they exactly dated. Effy usually misses out that stage and tends to jump straight to the part where they fuck. Apparently there's no point wasting time on all that romance bollocks if a guy is a crap shag at the end of it, she likes to establish it's worth the effort first."

I tutted, "I shouldn't be surprised but how cynical. I love the wooing stage, the bit where your palms go clammy and butterflies erupt in your stomach as soon as you see someone. When you get tongue tied in their presence, where you could spend all day just studying their features and never get bored of looking. It's amazing..."

I stopped abruptly, oh Christ, what did I say that for? I glanced shyly at Naomi to see if she was uncomfortable but she was smiling at me.

"Sorry, I don't know where that came from. I mean we weren't even talking about us, we were talking about Effy." I stammered.

Naomi finished the last of her sandwich, "Don't apologise and it's ok you know?"

I stared at her in confusion, "What is?"

"Tonight, nothing's off limits. If you want to talk about..." She waved her hand between us, "where _this_ is going, it's fine by me. I think it's about time we did, don't you?"

I nodded, "I'd like that, but nothing too heavy ok? I don't want tonight to be all angst ridden and soul searchy."

Naomi laughed, "Definitely no navel gazing. I'd better get back."

I checked the time, "Shit, I need to pick Danny up. I'll see you later."

Just as she was about to leave Naomi turned to me with a mischievous twinkle in her eye, "I might need to up my game tonight now you've thrown the gauntlet down."

I stared in puzzlement, "Eh?"

She winked, "Be ready at 7.30 and be prepared for the wooing of your life."

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi<strong>

I stood outside the front door and took a deep breath. I double checked my appearance, held up the flowers and with a shaking hand rang the doorbell.

"Aw, are those for me?"

I peeked from behind the bouquet, "Piss off Cook, what are you doing here?"

"Katie's making me dinner and then we're going to have a DVD marathon." Cook said with a grin.

I glared at him, "Couldn't you have done that at your place?"

He shrugged, "Katie's is nicer, more space ya know?"

"Funny how you decided that on the same night I'm taking Emily to dinner." I responded sarcastically.

He nodded, "It _is_ a bit of a coincidence now you mention it. Why don't you come in?"

I narrowed my eyes and entered the house, he must think I'm an idiot. The only reason they were here was to snoop on the start of our date. Normally they preferred the privacy of Cook's and Emily had told me that Katie admitted they often didn't even bother getting dressed properly when she stayed over.

I heard a chuckle behind me, I turned sharply, "What?"

Cook held his hands up, "Nothing, I'd just forgotten what you looked like in a dress."

I self consciously pulled the hem down, "Do I look ok?"

Cook winked, "Fit as a butcher's dog mate, Emily'll be impressed."

Katie poked her head out of the kitchen, "Em won't be long, why don't you go into the lounge and wait?"

"What do you reckon babe? Scrubs up alright don't she?" Cook said with a grin.

I shifted under Katie's scrutiny as she carefully looked me up and down, "You've actually got quite a nice figure, good legs too. Nice touch wearing flat shoes as well."

I rolled my eyes, "Don't sound so surprised. Geez talk about damning with faint praise."

"It was a compliment! Em'll appreciate you making an effort." Katie responded.

I glared at her, "You make it sound like I wouldn't bother normally."

Katie grinned, "That's definitely not what I was trying to imply, not at all..."

I snorted, "this coming from the woman wearing an apron."

"Please! I've got more fashion sense in my little toe than you've got in your whole body." Katie retorted.

She had a point, "I wanted to show Emily this was important."

Katie smiled, "I know and you do look really nice. Besides you're not the only one, Em's pushed the boat out too, she's even bought herself brand new underwear."

I didn't know whether to panic at the implication or focus on the mental images that had just rushed into my brain. The lustful thoughts naturally won out and I'm sure the expression on my face gave me away.

Cook nudged Katie knowingly and pointed at the flowers "Do you want me to put them in water?"

I shook my head, "No thanks, I want to give them to Emily."

I'm sure I heard Katie whisper something about it not being the only thing I wanted to give Emily.

"No Danny?" I changed the subject.

Katie shook her head, "Dad's taking him to the football tomorrow so he's gone over there tonight."

"Oh right, I've got a surprise for him." I said in a slightly disappointed tone.

"I love surprises, what is it?" Katie said gleefully.

I stared at her, "If I tell you it's not a surprise anymore is it?"

"You'll tell me though won't you?" Came the flirty question behind me.

I turned round with a smile and almost dropped the flowers. I stood transfixed, unable to take my eyes off Emily. Katie's earlier comment came flooding back and I desperately tried not to picture what was under that dress. This is not how I imagined our date starting, with my mouth hanging open as I dribbled like a loony.

Emily twirled around, "You like it?"

I opened my mouth to say something but absolutely nothing came out. Great now I'd lost the ability to speak, some conversationalist I was going to be. I didn't have much choice so I simply nodded.

"You can roll your tongue back in now." Katie said in a loud stage whisper.

Emily smiled and I swear my stomach flipped inside out before righting itself. I mutely held out the bouquet. My brain was screaming at me, telling me not to behave like such a dumb prick, but I really didn't trust myself to say anything.

"Thank you," Emily said sniffing them, "They're beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." I blurted out.

Oh great, at first you're struck dumb then that cheesy line slips out, no wonder I hadn't trusted myself to speak. I heard a snicker behind me, it had to be in front of them didn't it? I was afraid to even look at Emily so imagine my surprise when I felt a pair of soft lips brush mine.

"I forgot what a charmer you are when you're on a date." She said as she pulled away.

Oh Christ, did I really just sigh happily then? Further chuckles confirmed that yep, I almost certainly did.

"I ordered a cab." Oh God the inaneness gets worse.

"I'll put these in water then we can go." Emily replied as she went into the kitchen.

I turned round to find Cook and Katie smirking at me, "What?"

"Now I know why you don't go on dates." Cook responded.

I glared at him, "Fuck off."

"Is it like Sampson and his hair? Your ability to function like a normal human being disappears as soon as you put a dress on?" Katie chipped in.

"More like my ability to do anything is severely impaired when I'm around your sister." I shot back.

Emily came back through the doorway with a smile playing around her lips. Oh shit, she'd heard what I just said hadn't she?

"Come on you, I think that cab you expertly ordered is outside." Emily said with a wink.

I breathed a sigh of relief as we went outside, as usual it was premature.

"Enjoy dinner." Katie called out from the front door.

"And the underwear." Cook added with a giggle.

Go away evil mental images. I ushered Emily into the cab and told the driver the restaurant address. After a minute or so, when I felt more confident my facial expression was blank I risked a glance at Emily. She was already looking at me and she smiled. I returned it.

"What did Cook mean?" Emily asked.

Bollocks, I thought she hadn't noticed, "Hmmm?"

Her eyebrow raised, "his comment, something about underwear?"

I'd have to come clean, "Katie mentioned you'd bought some new underwear for our date and..."

"Oh great, thanks a million K." Emily interrupted.

A look of confusion appeared on my face, I hadn't even got to the bit where I admitted I was shamelessly fantasising about Emily with not a lot on. I expected her to laugh or tease me, not to get angry with Katie.

"Naomi, you have to believe me, it had nothing to do with me expecting anything from tonight, I wasn't assuming anything. It was just so I'd have more confidence." Emily implored.

I was still confused, "Why did you need more confidence?"

She smiled shyly, "because I thought it would help with the nerves."

Finally I understood, "It's not just me bricking it then?"

Emily shook her head, "I've been panicking all week."

"I couldn't tell, you seemed totally self assured while I felt like a bumbling idiot." I replied with a laugh.

"Underneath I was a quivering wreck." Her hand flew to her mouth, "Oh God, I didn't even tell you how gorgeous you looked. I just stood there, accepting your flowers and compliments like an arrogant tosser. I'm so sorry."

I took her hand, "Don't apologise for being so stunningly beautiful it reduced me to a pile of goo."

She blushed, "There you go again on the charm offensive."

"I keep telling you I'm just being honest. Most people would be flattered that they can render someone incapable of speech or thought just from the way they look." I teased.

Emily sighed, "I'm hugely flattered; please don't think I'm that conceited. I wanted everything to be perfect tonight and it's a total disaster."

"Em, I was joking. Besides I've hardly covered myself in glory have I? You asked to be wooed, shoving a bunch of flowers in your face and acting like the village idiot hardly fits the bill." I said gently.

She smiled, "Can we forget the start and concentrate on having a good time from now on?"

We pulled up outside the restaurant, "Wait here."

I paid the driver before I walked to the other side of the cab. I opened the door and motioned for the redhead to get out.

Emily giggled, "Thank you."

I took her hand as we walked towards the entrance, "the beginning wasn't a total disaster..."

"Suppose not. The flowers were lovely." Emily conceded with a smile.

I grinned at her, "And you look amazing."

She grinned back. "As do you."

I held open the door and ushered her inside. We were led to our table and I held out the chair for Emily to sit down. The waitress handed us our menus.

"I'm sure we can rescue something from tonight." I ventured with a bigger smile.

Emily held my gaze, "I think we already have..."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hello there. The second part of the date (or rather the actual date) is here and I hope you like it. It's a bit of fluff, some flirting and a wee bit of soul searching. Things have progressed and in one or two chapters it's going to be right back on track. As ever, you are all really brilliant and I'd love to hear what you think. **

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi<strong>

I returned my glance to the menu, I didn't want to blush but I couldn't help it. Emily's words and the look on her face had pretty much guaranteed this evening was going to be like the start of our relationship, the bit where we became tongue tied and reddened at the slightest hint of flirting. I didn't think it was necessarily a bad thing, the butterflies and palpitations were an instant reminder we were on a date, but they also made it near impossible for me to look at Emily without my stomach churning.

I risked a look up, there she was, smiling at me in a way that made me unsure whether I wanted to cuddle her or do something else entirely less innocent.

"Are you ok?" Emily asked in a concerned voice.

I snapped out of my thoughts, "Yeah, I'm good."

Emily smiled, "You had a weird expression on your face, that's all."

I smiled back, "Sorry, bit of stomach cramp. Nerves I suppose."

Her eyebrow raised, "I though we agreed to forget about those and have a good time?"

"I am...having a good time I mean..."

Inwardly I groaned, we'd barely got the evening underway and here I was already declaring it a success.

"Naoms?" Emily said gently.

I looked up.

"Relax, we're having dinner, on a date. This isn't the condemned prisoner's last meal you know?" She stated.

I started to laugh, "Sorry, I didn't mean to be so intense. I just want it to feel different to us hanging out."

"It does." Emily said as she held my gaze.

Cuddles, cuddles, cuddles.

We were interrupted by a loud cry, "Naomi! My darling girl!"

I turned just in time to avoid being suffocated, eventually I unravelled myself, "Hi Maria, how are you?"

She shook her head, "I am heartbroken, that ungrateful wretch, he has crushed me."

I hid a smile, "Why? What's Mr F done now?"

She shuddered, "Not my husband, he is flawed, but it was always the same. His mother told me not to marry him you know? She told me I was in for a lifetime of disappointment."

"So it's Matt then?" I played along.

Maria sniffed, "Yes, my only child, how could he ruin me like this?"

She turned to Emily, "I was in labour for 40 hours, almost two days trying to get him out and this is how he repays me."

I could tell Emily didn't know how to react.

"Maria, this is my date Emily. Em, this is Matt's Mum." I introduced them.

Emily smiled, "it's very nice to meet you, I'm a big fan of your pasta."

"You see Naomi? Your beautiful girlfriend understands she will get the best food this side of Napoli tonight. Why does my own flesh and blood heap shame on the family by taking this girl he is trying to impress to some _bistro_?" She practically spat out the last word.

"Sorry, that might be partly my fault. Matt knew we'd be here and maybe he wanted to take Effy out without the added pressure of being watched by her friends." I explained.

Maria calmed down a little, "I see, so he's not ashamed of his mamma's food?"

I spluttered, "Of course not! Everyone knows how wonderful your food is, what a ridiculous thing to say."

"You're right. It was foolish of me to doubt it. Next time my Matteo will bring this Effy girl here and she will love my food." Maria said as she patted my shoulder.

Both Emily and I jumped as she called across the restaurant to berate her husband.

"Men! They are useless. You lesbian people have the right idea, staying well clear." She stated with a weary sigh as she wandered off.

Emily bit her lip until Maria was out of earshot, then we looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"I think there might have been another reason why Matt was reluctant to eat here tonight."

"Is she always that formidable?" Emily asked.

I nodded, "That was actually quite tame. I managed to avert the wails of despair and nothing got smashed."

Emily's eyes widened, "Really? And they get repeat custom?"

"The customers love it. Some of them only book nights where Maria is in. It's part of the act. All bollocks of course, she and Mr F have been together since they were 12 or something and she absolutely dotes on Matt. But she loves to play the permanently disappointed wife and mother. " I explained.

Emily sighed, "I know all about that."

I remembered Emily's comment the other night, I leaned in, "So Miz Fitch, tell me about your muzza?"

She laughed, "Is that supposed to be an Austrian accent?"

I nodded, "Ja."

"It's appalling." Emily stated.

I nodded again, "Ja."

She looked at me coyly, "Do I need to lie on a couch for this?"

I held her gaze for slightly too long and was grateful when the waitress came over to take our order.

"So where were we?" Emily said flirtatiously once she had left.

"You were on my couch, just about to tell me all about your relationship with your mother." I shot back with a smirk.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Mood killer. What do you want to know?"

I reached for some bread, "Don't know really, you implied the other night that you don't always get along, I was just wondering why."

Emily reached into the basket and I felt a jolt as our fingertips accidentally brushed against each other. I knew the redhead had felt it too when she quickly withdrew her hand and cleared her throat.

"I suppose my Mum and I have what you'd call a fractious relationship. We bicker quite a lot and although I love her to bits, I often find it really hard to spend more than 10 minutes with her without getting irritated." She explained.

I smiled wryly, "I know that feeling."

Emily snorted, "Good God, Gina's like a breath of fresh air compared to my Mum."

"Jesus, I'm not sure I want to meet her..." I stopped when I realised what I'd said.

"Don't worry, I'm not sure I want to inflict her on you either..." We paused as our starters came to the table.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that the way it sounded. It's just sometimes she's all about appearances and what other people think, even if that means I'm the one that gets it in the neck." Emily said slightly bitterly.

I swallowed a mouthful of food, "She hasn't got a problem with you being gay has she?"

Emily shook her head, "No, not at all. That's one thing I can never accuse her of, both my parents were really supportive when I came out. To be fair, I think they were expecting it, so when I told them my 'good friend' Gemma was actually my girlfriend, there wasn't a lot of jaw dropping."

I sighed, "I wish I'd been braver when I was a teenager. It wasn't like my Mum would have been distraught or anything is it?"

"No, but if you're not ready, it doesn't matter how much other people accept it. Anyway, my parents may have been ok, even Katie, but that didn't mean everyone was. I still got abuse and called names, often from random strangers." Emily replied.

"I hope you gave as good as you got." I exclaimed.

Emily tutted, "I would have done but my family often got in first. It was a bit embarrassing at one point when Mum went down to school on a weekly basis to give the idiots a piece of her mind. I mean being gay is one thing, but being told you're 'tied to Mummy's apron strings' is shameful on a totally new level."

I laughed, "Maybe that's why you bicker, to prove it's not true?"

Emily shook her head, "It really _isn't_ true. Ever since I was little I've always been a Daddy's girl. I was always far happier helping out in the tool shed or messing around with my Dad's bikes."

I stroked my chin, "Hmmm, so the signs were there from an early age?"

"Oh yeah, I think I was born wearing overalls. I've still got some now..." Emily replied playfully.

Again I silently thanked the waitress for appearing at the right moment to clear away the plates.

Emily tilted her head to one side, "I'll give you a minute to get rid of that image if you like?"

I stared at the twinkling brown eyes, "I'll save it for later..."

She laughed and sipped her wine, "So, I was the tomboy and Katie was the girlie girl who dressed up in Mum's clothes even before she became obsessed with fashion."

"It must have been nice having the choice. All I got was protest marches, bra burning and rabid feminists. I might have liked some peaceful carpentry in a shed." I said forlornly.

"You don't have to tell me, but do you think you missed out, not having your Dad around?" She asked gently.

I smiled wryly, "I can't really answer that. Part of me does but how will I ever know? There was only Mum, that was _my_ normal, it's difficult to imagine anything else. From the very vague memories I have and what Mum's told me I doubt there would have been much father/daughter bonding anyway."

"You don't know that for sure." Emily said kindly.

"I can have a reasonable guess. It's more likely my Dad would have been at the front of the march, not spending quality time with me." I said ruefully.

"Again, don't answer this if it's too personal, but have you ever tried to track him down? I mean with things like genes reunited or Facebook, it's got to be easier these days right?" Emily opined.

I looked away, "Don't ever repeat this but I did try once."

"I'd never say a word." She said sincerely.

"I was in my early teens and not getting on with Mum. I concocted this whole fantasy where I'd find my Dad, who'd naturally be rich with a massive house. He'd have a big family, lots of brothers and sisters who'd welcome me with open arms and be excited that they had a long lost sibling they didn't know about. My Dad would tell me that not a day went by without him thinking of me. And obviously my evil Mother had thrown away all of his letters to stop us being in contact." I paused as I found myself getting emotional.

Emily took my hand, "oh Naomi..."

I pulled myself together, "It doesn't matter, I was a stupid kid trying to escape. I sometimes think that's why I got the travel bug you know? If the settled down, rich family man didn't work I could always fall back on the dream of walking into a bar in Goa and instantly recognising him, then he'd tell me stories about his travels and offer to take me with him on the next one. Christ, I sound totally deluded."

She shook her head, "No you don't. Anyway if you want to compare delusional notes, try the stressed new Mum suffering from sleep deprivation, who dreamed of escaping in a camper van and travelling around Europe."

I smiled, "Really? Sounds pretty cool to me. You could do it one day."

"Maybe when Danny goes to uni, until then I can't see it." Emily said wryly.

"Everyone needs dreams Em." I replied with a sad smile.

She squeezed my hand, "I know and I'm sorry you didn't find your Dad."

I shrugged, "You can only find people who want to be found. The reality was he fucked off and left me and my Mum to fend for ourselves, he hadn't wanted to be trapped or tied down, so he went. I could create this perfect reunion in my head, but he could have contacted me if he'd tried, the truth was he wasn't, actually no he _isn't_, interested."

"I'm still sorry. Both that you didn't have your Dad around and the fact that he isn't here to see what a wonderful person you are. I'm sure he'd be proud." Emily stated.

I blushed, "Thank you, but all he did was give me some of his genes like a sperm donor, my Mum is the one who has made me who I am."

She held her glass up, "Then I think we should toast Gina, to congratulate her on an excellent job."

We chinked glasses, "Now who's turning on the charm?"

* * *

><p><strong>Emily<strong>

I smiled, "As someone not a million miles away once said to me, you say I'm being charming, I just call it telling the truth."

Her eyebrow raised, "Using my own words against me, sneaky."

"It's hardly using them against you. Honestly do you have to exaggerate so much?" I said in amusement.

Naomi nodded, "Of course I do, melodrama is my middle name. Anyway, we're digressing far too much. Back to you and your Mum please."

I sighed, "Where was I?"

"Being a Daddy's girl and I distinctly recall overalls." She replied with a grin.

"You didn't drift off that much then?" I quipped.

She winked, "Like I said, I'll store that very nice mental image for later. But seriously, you were saying that Katie was the girlie girl?"

I nodded, "Yeah, her and Mum would bond over make up and clothes, they'd spend ages pouring over magazines and commenting on celebrities. They even set up an events company together, party planning, weddings that sort of thing. It's partly why I started catering, it was going to be a family business."

"Fitch and Daughters?" Naomi says with a smile.

I snort, "Not exactly they'd run it and 'hire' me if I proved to be any good."

"So what happened?" Naomi asked with genuine interest.

"Mum's tv career took off so she didn't have any time, I got pregnant and every waking hour was spent looking after Danny and Katie went to uni. Just wasn't meant to be I guess." I responded.

Our main courses had arrived, I was surprised because I hadn't really noticed, but I suppose I was too busy enjoying the company. In spite of Naomi's reservations, tonight _did_ feel different, it wasn't the same as us just spending time together.

"So was that it then? The only time you and your Mum bonded?" Naomi quizzed as she took a mouthful.

I shook my head, "There was the whole doctor thing too. She latched on to it as soon as I mentioned I'd been thinking about it. I think she liked the idea of saying my daughter, the doctor."

Naomi frowned, "Or maybe she thought you'd be good at it?"

I shrugged, "Who knows eh? I got pregnant and had Dan so no university or anything else for me."

"But your Mum wouldn't want there to be no Danny?" She asked.

I laughed, "Oh God no. He's the apple of her eye. She absolutely adores him and the feeling is entirely mutual."

Naomi stared at me, "Can I ask you something a bit personal?"

I nodded.

"Do you think maybe that was your thing?"

I paused, "what do you mean?"

"You and your Mum, being a Doctor was the ambition you had in common." Naomi explained.

I stared at her, clearly intrigued, "Go on."

She shifted, "With Katie she had fashion and girlie stuff, you said yourself they were always pouring over magazines. You always favoured doing things with your Dad and I'm guessing he wasn't as pushy about you being a Doctor?"

I shook my head, "It wasn't like he didn't care or wouldn't have been proud. He's just much more laid back than Mum, as far as Dad's concerned as long as I'm healthy and happy it's good enough for him."

Naomi smiled, "So maybe you going to medical school was the one thing your Mum could share with you without your Dad being involved too?"

I frowned, "Do you think so?"

She shrugged, "It's possible? It was something where she didn't have to compete with your Dad or be disappointed she'd come second."

I sighed, "Then I didn't do it. Christ, maybe you're right, I've never thought about it like that before."

She bowed, "Dr Campbell at your service."

I glanced up, oh God if only that were true.

Naomi smiled, "Wow, so this is what Effy feels like."

"Hmmm, it was a good call, but I'm not sure you're quite up to her standard yet." I responded.

Her eyes rolled, "Don't ruin my victorious moment."

"So sorry." I said sarcastically.

"Hmmm, said with such sincerity." She responded.

I paused, "So what I said earlier, about not liking surprises I meant it you know? What have you got planned?"

Naomi grinned, "you're a hard task master Fitch. There's a jousting day at Cardiff Castle in a few weeks. I saw it on internet and thought Danny would like it. We could make a proper day of it, get the train over in time for lunch and watch the tournament in the afternoon. What do you think?"

I gazed at the expectant blue eyes, "I think... you're utterly wonderful."

Naomi blushed, "It's only a day trip."

I held her gaze, "I wasn't just referring to that."

"I know." Naomi said shyly.

We lapsed into silence as we became fascinated with our food. I cursed myself, I was the one who said I wanted tonight to be light and flirtatious, now I'd totally ruined it by coming on too strong again. I stabbed at the plate a few times and sighed. I felt Naomi take my hand and her thumb stroked calmingly across my palm.

I glanced up to find her giving me a lopsided smile, "Thank you."

I frowned, "What for?"

"For being utterly wonderful too and having so much patience with me, most people would have given up ages ago." She explained.

"I guess I'm not most people." I replied.

She squeezed my hand, "No, you're not."

"Naomi, I've never had feelings this strong for anyone before, what we've got is special and if that means I have to wait for you to be totally comfortable with there being an 'us' again, then I will, because I love you." I continued.

"I..." She hesitated.

My heart rate hit the roof as I thought Naomi might be about to say it back but she looked away briefly.

"Sorry, I just can't, not yet." Naomi said in a distressed tone.

Now it was my turn to give her hand a reassuring squeeze, "It's ok, I understand."

She finally made eye contact again, "I don't. I mean I obviously care deeply about you, I'm seriously attracted to you, and I mean hugely, I love spending time with you and with Danny but something's holding me back."

I smiled, "You're saying all the right things."

"Yeah, all except the most important one." She said ruefully.

"Naoms, stop stressing about it and putting yourself under pressure." I soothed.

She sighed, "I'll try, but it's so frustrating."

I laughed, "In more ways than one."

She chuckled, "Yeah. It's like the physical and emotional sides are still slightly off kilter you know?"

I nodded.

"Part of me wishes I could just say sod it, let's have sex and the rest of the stuff can catch up later." She continued.

I raised my eyebrow, "I see, so whether we have sex is purely your decision is it? I might turn you down."

Naomi snorted, "Don't think I haven't noticed the hungry way you look at me, you're gagging for it as much as I am."

"I do _not_ look hungrily at you!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah you do, just admit it." She teased.

My eyes narrowed, "I wasn't the one who drooled on the floor earlier."

She smiled. "True, it was touch and go for a while whether we even got to the restaurant."

"I'm glad we did, because I'm having a great time and it's been nice, just the two of us." I replied.

"It has." She concurred.

The waitress gave us the dessert menus and we studied them in comfortable silence.

"I'm not sure I can manage anything else, do you fancy coming back to mine for coffee?" I asked after a few minutes.

Naomi smirked, "Emily, I keep telling you I'm not emotionally ready yet."

I kicked her gently under the table, "Arse, you know that's not what I meant."

"I'll get the bill then?" Naomi said as she caught the waitresses eye and did the internationally understood scribbling mime.

I went to get my purse but the blonde stopped me, "Don't even think about it. I'm paying."

"Please..." I protested but she shook her head.

"Em, I said I'm paying." Naomi stated firmly.

I sighed, "Fine, I'll get the cab. I must say for a feminist you do have some out dated values."

Naomi put some notes down on the tray, "Oh don't start, can't you just say thank you and be gracious?"

I poked my tongue out, "Thank you."

She shook her head, "God you're immature."

"Jesus that's rich coming from you." I said indignantly.

The taxi arrived and she held the door open for me again. We bickered good naturedly on the way back to the house and ok, maybe we touched each other slightly more often than is strictly normal but it was a fun way to pass the time.

I put the key in the door and as we entered the hall there was a scuffling sound from the lounge. We entered the room and found Katie and Cook looking very guilty about something. I shot Naomi a look that said, 'three guesses what they've been up to' and she mouthed 'lucky sods' back. We started to giggle.

"No need to ask how your evening went, the soppy grins say it all." Katie said with a sneer.

I smiled sweetly, "We had a lovely meal thanks for asking, the food was delicious and the company was even better. How were the DVDs?"

Katie and Cook glanced nervously at each other, "Er, yeah, they were good."

A puzzled look crossed my face, "So I'm making coffee, any takers?"

They both shook their heads and mumbled thanks.

Naomi followed me to the kitchen, "How shifty are they? Do you think they were watching porn or something?"

I laughed, "Probably, there was definitely something weird going on."

"I had a really good time tonight." She said handing me the cups.

I smiled, "As I've already said, so did I."

There was a pause, "Em?"

I looked up and nearly lost my balance with the intensity of the stare, "yeah?"

"I will get there you know?" She stated.

I smiled, "I hope so and when you do, I'll be waiting, like I promised."

We locked eyes until Cook interrupted, "Come on blondie, I'll get you home for a decent night's sleep and then we need to interrogate Eff."

Katie and I walked them to the door, Naomi and I stood awkwardly as Katie and Cook kissed. We smiled at each other. Eventually they pulled apart.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Naomi stated.

I nodded, "I'll look forward to it."

Cook finally moved away from Katie, "the cab's here babe."

She leaned in and whispered something. He smiled and kissed her. "Me too."

They walked away as Katie and I waved.

Naomi turned, "So how was it Ms Fitch?"

I grinned, "Another near perfect date Ms Campbell."

She said something to Cook and turned back, she walked towards the front door.

I frowned, "Have you forgotten something?"

Naomi nodded as she approached me, her hands cupped my face and the softest lips pressed against mine. We continued to kiss for a few minutes until we needed air.

"How about now?" Naomi asked as she pulled away.

I smiled, "Now? It's pretty much perfect."


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hello, a very short chapter, which I intended to write at the end of the last one but I thought leaving it at the kiss was better.**

**It's a filler and sets up the story for the next chapter or two that moves things along as Naomi realises that perhaps she's not being totally fair to Emily, in spite of how understanding the redhead is.**

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi<strong>

I quietly sang to myself as I made my way to Effy's front door. I rang the bell and waited. Finally it opened and Effy gave me a withering look as she immediately turned away.

"I wondered how long it would take you." She drawled.

"A very good morning to you too." I replied cheerily as I followed her.

She tutted, "Where's the other soppy fucker?"

I frowned, "Isn't he here? We said we'd meet at 11."

On cue the doorbell rang again "Get that."

"It's your bloody house, you get it." I said indignantly.

Her eyes rolled, "Fine, put the kettle on then."

I filled the jug and switched it on, I was just getting three cups out when the two of them came into the kitchen. "Tea or coffee?"

Effy sighed, "Coffee and make it a strong one."

"Ooh, up late last night were we?" Cook enquired.

She glared at him, "Not particularly, no."

I grinned, "was it an early night then?"

Her scorn was directed at me, "Not particularly, no."

Cook nudged her, "Come on Eff, spill, you knew we'd be round at some point."

She flopped onto the chair, "how could I forget your endless fascination with sticking your noses into my business?"

I poured the water, "Come on Eff. We're your best mates and you haven't been on a date for ages, we're bound to be interested."

"I wasn't the only one on a date though was I?" She challenged.

I placed the drinks down, "No doubt we'll get to that later. But it's your turn first."

She shrugged, "Fine, let's get it over and done with."

"So Matt took you to some bistro in town?" I began.

Effy frowned, "How do you know?"

I tapped my nose, "You're not the only one who knows things."

She looked at Cook, "Matt's Mum told her."

"I knew there'd be a simple explanation." Effy said scathingly.

"Oh fuck off. So where was it?" I continued.

"Bordeaux Quay." She said casually.

Cook whistled, "Jesus, I'm impressed that place is well expensive."

"Is it? There was a fixed price menu." Effy said nonchalantly.

I studied her face, there had been a slight flicker when she saw we were impressed, I was sure of it, I started to think that maybe Effy wasn't as non-plussed by her date as she was letting on.

"What did you eat?" I queried, that's it wind her in gently.

"Some poncey canapé things, asparagus tart, fish and rhubarb sorbet." She reeled off.

"Nice wine?" Cook continued.

She shrugged, "I'm not really an expert Cook, but it was ok."

He shot me a look and I shook my head, I hoped Effy wouldn't notice, fat chance.

"Will you two please stop dicking about. I know this is your oh so subtle way of building up to the questions you really want me to answer. You couldn't give a toss about what we ate or drank so let me put you out of your misery." She said exasperatedly.

I glared at Cook, "Come on Eff, that's a bit harsh."

She stared at us both, "I can't believe you're even trying to deny it..."

Cook shrugged, "Fair enough, did you fuck him in the restaurant or wait until you got back here?"

Effy rolled her eyes, "Neither."

I stared at Cook and we both burst out laughing, "Yeah right Effy, pull the other one. You wanted us to cut to the chase, the least you can do is tell the truth."

She folded her arms, "I am."

Cook felt her forehead, "No temperature."

"Ha, ha." Effy said sarcastically. "We didn't have sex, I don't care if you believe me or not."

I still couldn't get my head around this, "Why not? What happened to the famous Stonem 'try before you buy' motto?"

She shifted in the chair, "Matt said he'd rather get to know me better first."

"Ah-ha so you tried then?" Cook said victoriously.

Effy shook her head, "I didn't get a chance to try anything. Matt was very direct at the start of the date. He said that there was always that should we/ shouldn't we question hanging around on a first date so to remove any awkwardness he wanted to clarify his position. He respected me and that meant a goodnight kiss was the extent of his expectations."

I noticed the tell tale signs of a blush appear at the tips of her ears. "Oh my God, you actually like the fact he ruled it out don't you?"

Effy shrugged again, "It made a change I suppose."

Cook grew excited, "Oo, Oo, Oo, you like him dontcha?"

"Like I said it was ok." Effy replied, refusing to make eye contact.

I'd been right earlier, there was definitely more to this than Effy was letting on, "So when's your next date?"

Effy became fascinated by her drink.

"Elisabeth?" Cook started, "When is Matteo taking you out again?"

She mumbled something.

I laughed, "Did you really say this afternoon?"

"Bit keen ain't it?" Cook added.

Effy's head shot up, "oh fuck off. So what? He asked and I couldn't think of an excuse in time ok?"

I shook my head, "the famously unflappable Effy Stonem, getting her knickers in a twist over a boy..."

"Except her knickers aren't getting into anything, because she likes him and wants to wait." Cook smirked.

"This is bloody rich coming from you two." Effy got defensive. "First we have Naomi, who's also not actually having sex in case you'd failed to notice. But she's so desperate to screw 'don't call her my girlfriend' Emily, she's like a dog on heat."

"Hey that's not fair, we weren't talking about me." I spluttered.

"Then there's Cook here, who you'll note stopped telling us how much he hated Katie some time ago and is doing a pretty good impression of a loved up twat." Effy continued.

"Oy!" Cook protested.

I looked at him, "She's got a point there."

Cook snorted, "Fuck you then, she's spot on about you and Emily. All of those longing looks, dribbling all over each other, lingering kisses. You ain't foolin anyone darlin."

"Fuck you right back. Just what filthy movie were you using as a sex aid when we came back last night?" I challenged.

"We weren't watching porn." Cook said shiftily.

Effy latched on for dear life now the focus was off her, "so you admit you were having sex?"

Cook shook his head, "Not when they came in, I mean we did earlier, but we were just watching a DVD."

Again I noticed one of my friends start to redden, "What film was it Cook?"

"It doesn't matter." He tried to deflect the question.

Effy glanced at me, "James, if it wasn't porn, what was it?"

"It's embarrassing." Cook replied.

"More than porn? More embarrassing than admitting you were watching something that objectifies and often degrades women?" I questioned.

Effy rolled her eyes, "Not the time for your soapbox Naomi."

Cook took a deep breath, "Don't laugh alright?"

We both nodded, "Ok."

"It was the notebook." He said quietly.

I looked at Effy and that was it, we both started to guffaw.

Cook scowled at us, "You said you wouldn't laugh."

"I know... but that's... hilarious." I managed to squeeze out.

Effy had tears flowing down her cheeks, she couldn't manage to say anything as every time she tried a fresh bout of giggles would come out. Cook sat patiently as we eventually calmed down.

"Finished?" He spat.

I nodded, "Yes, sorry. It's just the thought of you sat there watching the ultimate chick flick..."

Cook frowned, "I know, but it was Katie's turn to pick and it wasn't as bad as I thought really. It was, you know, quite er romantic."

Effy stared at Cook, "Did you just say it was romantic?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Cook said indignantly.

She shook her head, "nothing, just proves I was right about the loved up twat thing."

I was about to say something sarcastic when they both turned to me, "what?"

"Come on Naoms, Effy's told us about her date, you've taken the piss out of me. Don't you reckon it's your turn?" Cook said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh right, ok. Em and I had a great time, the food was fabulous as usual and we had a really good chat about all sorts of things." I offered.

Effy tutted, "honestly? Do you really think you're getting away with that?"

I frowned, "Getting away with what?"

She snorted, "Naoms, if it looks like a duck, acts like a duck and quacks like a duck. Guess what it is?"

I stared at her, "A fucking duck? What are you on about?"

Cook chortled, "Babe, you act like Emily's girlfriend, everyone thinks you're Emily's girlfriend, so... you're pretty much Emily's girlfriend."

Effy raised her eyebrow, "Naoms, Cook get's it, doesn't that say something?"

I stared at the pair of them, "I don't know what you mean."

Cook shook his head, "bleeding hell. You blondie, are red's girl. So stop dicking her around."

I stared at them, "I'm not dicking anyone around. Em and I talked about it, it's ok. She understands I need a bit more time."

Effy snorted, "Yeah right, time heals everything eh?"

"Eff, I don't know what you mean. Emily told me she'll wait, she'll always be there when I need her. She's incredibly patient." I clarified.

My friend nodded, "Hun, I'm sure she said all of that, and I'm sure she thinks she means it. But trust me there will be something that tips her over the edge, something that makes her doubt it all."

I shook my head, "No...no there won't. She loves me."

Effy exhaled, "Yeah she does, and how long do you think she'll keep going without hearing you love her too?"

I frowned, "Em understands I'll tell her when I'm ready."

Effy shrugged, "don't you think it's hard Naomi? To tell someone you love them but not hear it back?"

I took a deep breath, "Yeah, of course."

Effy smiled sadly, "Naomi, you're one of the most important people in my life, I love you to death, but believe me, this whole control freak thing isn't going to help."

"What the fuck does that mean?" I spluttered.

"Babe, you're trying to keep control, you're trying not to let Emily have some sort of hold over you, so you're not letting her in, or telling her you love her, just so you can pretend she can't hurt you. It's only going to make her feel really insecure." Effy said with a sigh.

"You're talking shit and, by the way, making me sound like total cunt." I spat.

Cook stroked my arm, "Babe, Effy's right. Neither of us think you're doing it deliberately, or even consciously, but you are pushing Emily away to protect yourself."

I shook my head, "I'm not. I'm really not. You've got it wrong. I lo..like... Emily too much."

Effy smiled, "See? Couldn't even say it to us could you?"

I stared at my friends, I wanted to tell them to fuck off, but part of me couldn't do it as I realised that maybe, just maybe, they were a little bit right.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hello, this is sort of a chapter of two halves, so I really hope it's ok. ****I wanted to post so I won't do too much of an author's note other than to say, thank you for the continued reviews and support and I hope you like it. **

**Please let me know what you think as it means a lot to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Emily<strong>

My hand ran through the soft hair and came to rest on her neck. I fixed on the intense blue eyes as they moved closer and sighed as her mouth covered mine. My fingertips brushed across her back and I marvelled at how the slightest touch made her muscles ripple.

"Oh Naomi..."

There was a gentle increase in pressure as she pressed down on me. Taking care not to break the kiss she shifted her body until I felt a hand ghost across the inside of my thigh. I moaned softly when her fingers entered me and before long I felt my body begin to quake.

"Hmmm..." I began until I realised that the whole room felt like it was shaking.

"Wake up you bloody perv." Katie hissed.

My eyes flew open, "What?"

She snorted, "that could have been your son in the room not me. Danny's been chomping at the bit to wake you, just as well I insisted eh?"

Even though I was still half asleep I was indignant, "Jesus K, there's no need to make it sound like it's a regular occurrence."

Another snort, "We shared a room for 17 years, I'm well aware how frequently it happens, especially when you aren't getting any."

"YAY! You're awake at last Mummy." Danny yelled as he bounded into the room.

I glared at my twin, "Yes, I have Auntie Katie to thank for that."

He jumped onto the bed and started bouncing. "Don't be grumpy. I asked her to because Naomi will be here soon and it's our big day out and I'm sooooo excited."

I took one look at his beaming face and smiled, "I know you are sweetheart. Let me get ready and then I'll cheer up, I promise."

He nodded, "Ok, but don't take ages and keep changing clothes like you normally do. Naomi said we're going abroad and we don't want to be late."

"Alright it's a deal, I'll be as quick as I can." I agreed.

He ran out of the room and zoomed down the stairs.

"I hope he isn't disappointed when he realises you're only going to a boring castle in Cardiff." Katie said with a slight sneer.

I rolled my eyes, "Just because you're not into that sort of thing don't assume everyone is as superficial as you are."

"But they've got some really great shops, why would anyone prefer to do something educational?" Katie said in a mystified tone.

I got out of bed with a sigh, "It'll be fun and Dan will love it. Can you keep an eye on him while I shower please?"

"Sure. Oh and Em, no more trips to fantasy land while you're in there eh?" Katie replied with a smirk.

I gave her the finger and went to the en suite. I switched on the shower and after a few tests of the temperature, got in. Trips to fantasy land, bloody cheek. Ok so perhaps the fact I was dreaming about us having sex was stretching things a bit, but the kissing wasn't and sometimes we were _nearly_ naked.

Well alright, that's not strictly true either, but hands had been wandering, oh yes, let me tell you, there was definite roaming inside garments going on, well under t-shirts, over bras at any rate. I snatched the shower gel in frustration. It was hardly my fault I was having dreams like that was it?

Since Naomi had taken me to dinner a couple of weeks ago we'd been out several times. Sometimes Danny came with us, sometimes we were alone, but they all ended up the same way. Me and Naomi on the sofa kissing like a pair of horny teenagers. Oh for God's sake, obviously we waited until Danny went to bed if he was with us, I do have some self control you know? No, really I do!

It all started the day after our dinner date. Naomi had turned up rather than just ringing and she seemed agitated. Not as much as I was mind you. I was cleaning the house dressed in jogging bottoms and a vest top, my hair was messily pulled into a ponytail and I wasn't wearing a scrap of make-up. I nearly died when I opened the door to find her on the other side.

Naomi stared at me and I was about to launch into some rambling explanation why I looked like a dog. But she smiled and said how could I make looking so beautiful so effortless? After that comment I decided what I was wearing didn't seem to matter as much.

Anyway, I digress. It turns out Effy and Cook had put the wind up her and she wanted to make sure I'd meant what I said the previous night about being ok with us taking our time. I assured her, that yes, less than 24 hours later, I hadn't changed my mind, but she still seemed unsure. So to prove it I kissed her and asked if that was convincing enough. She'd cheekily responded that it might take a bit more than that. So, what the hell, we kissed again and when it transpired that Dan wouldn't be back until much later, any thought of cleaning went out the (slightly grimy) window and we spent the rest of the afternoon on the sofa.

Now don't get me wrong, I couldn't think of many things I'd rather be doing with Naomi - well maybe one or two sprung to mind - but it was getting harder, for both of us, to stop. Last night was no exception, especially as we started to go down the 'you might as well stay seeing as we're going to Cardiff tomorrow' route. Eventually, and very reluctantly I might add, we agreed it was too much temptation and the blonde left. But it did explain why I'd spent most of the night in a fitful sleep having the dreams I did.

After showering, I quickly moisturised and got dressed. I didn't need to change repeatedly as I'd already worked out what I was wearing. I finished drying my hair and putting make up on before I made my way downstairs. I found Katie sitting in the kitchen with a magazine.

"I thought you were supposed to be looking after your nephew?" I queried.

She looked up, "He's fine watching tv."

I shook my head, "That's hardly keeping an eye on him."

Katie shrugged, "He's like a firecracker, it'd probably give me some sort of fit if I tried to keep tabs."

She stopped as her phone rang, I caught her half of the conversation, it was obviously Cook. She giggled a few times and said she'd be over later. She hung up and blushed slightly as she saw I was watching her curiously.

"You and Cook seem very close these days." I observed.

"Suppose so." She replied noncommittally.

My eyebrow raised, "Naomi told me you were watching the notebook the other week. It's all very couplely, hmmm?"

She glared, "Really Em? You're commenting on my relationship like it's dysfunctional?"

"So you're finally admitting it is a relationship then?" I quizzed further.

Katie sighed, "Honestly, don't you ever give up? Yes, alright, it's a relationship, he's my boyfriend and I... erm... I love him."

"Wow! I mean we sort of guessed, but to hear you say it is a big deal." I exclaimed.

She smiled, "I know, not really my style is it?"

I shook my head, "No, but I'm still happy for you. Have you told him?"

"Yeah, that's what we were talking about when you came in after the date. We'd watched the film and he was so sweet, I couldn't help it." Katie explained.

"I'm guessing from the fact he's still around, he feels the same way too?" I asked.

Katie nodded, "He does, well that's what he said."

"I think he probably means it K." I said reassuringly, I looked at her soppy grin, "Another bonus is you might be able to convince people you're not the totally heartless bitch they think you are..."

She nudged me, "Fuck off cow."

I checked my watch, Naomi would be here soon and she was going to be very excited at this latest development. I sighed, although things were clearly a lot better, I wondered, not for the first time, why it felt so much easier discussing other people's love lives while we studiously avoided our own.

"Em, can I ask you something?" Katie said tentatively.

I snapped out of my thoughts, "Sure."

She took a deep breath, "How do you cope? Not hearing Naomi say she loves you."

I inhaled sharply, I hadn't been expecting that, "Why?"

"I was the one who told Cook first, in the beginning he didn't say it back, he said 'me too'. It didn't feel the same and it was only for a couple of days but I hated it. It got me thinking how difficult it must be for you." She opined.

I sighed, "Actions speak louder than words and Naomi isn't afraid to demonstrate how much she cares about me."

Katie still looked skeptical.

"Look, I'd be lying if I pretended it didn't bother me at all, of course it does sometimes. But honestly most of the time it's no big deal." I argued.

The doorbell rang and Danny rushed down the hallway. "Naomi! You're here!"

They walked into the kitchen, Danny was chattering away but Naomi looked up and smiled at me. Every cell in my body either melted or began to vibrate, out of the corner of my eye I saw the smug look on Katie's face. I half smiled and half grimaced.

"You ok Em?" Naomi questioned.

I nodded, "Of course, I'm really looking forward to today."

"Mummy, you promised." Danny turned to Naomi, "Mummy woke up grumpy. Auntie Katie said it was because she wasn't getting any, although I don't know what any is."

Naomi tried not to smile as I glared at my twin, "Sleep Dan, Auntie Katie meant I wasn't getting any sleep."

He looked puzzled, "But you were snoring..."

"Thank you Daniel, that's enough." I interrupted.

Katie smirked, "It's not the only reason for your bad mood though is it?"

"Katie!" I hissed as I looked into the questioning blue eyes.

"I woke up with a bit of a jolt, that's all." I explained.

"In the middle of a dream." Katie clarified.

"Really? And did I feature at all in this dream?" Naomi asked flirtatiously.

I looked at Danny but he wasn't paying attention, "Starring role actually."

"Come on Em, don't be a grouch," she began to tickle me, "turn that frown upside down"

I started to laugh, "God you're irritating."

Naomi leaned in so she could whisper, "How about after we put Dan to bed tonight you tell me all about this dream of yours?"

"Perv." I whispered back.

Katie tutted, "Hello? You two? A room, get one."

I scoffed, "That's a bit rich. Did you know there were declarations of love?"

Naomi's eyes widened, "No? Really?"

I nodded, "Turns out watching the notebook wasn't the most embarrassing thing they were doing after all."

Naomi chuckled, "well, well, well, Cook has some very awkward questions coming up."

Katie grimaced, "Look do you want a lift or not?"

Suddenly Danny was back in the room, "Of course we do, we really, really, don't want to be late."

Katie smiled sarcastically, "Come on then losers, I have to go and see my boyfriend, who, by the way, isn't emotionally repressed like some people."

We made our way to car, Naomi leaned in, "ouch!"

I smiled, "24 years without relationship advice from my twin, I think I can cope for a bit longer."

She smiled back coyly, "when you put it like that..."

Most of the journey was spent in silence, mainly because Naomi was gripping the car so tightly I thought she was going to faint. Ok so maybe Katie and I weren't the best drivers but it wasn't exactly a death trap.

The car stopped and Danny prised her fingers away, "it's ok Naomi, open your eyes we're here."

She let out a deep breath, "Great, thanks Katie. So I'll get the tickets?"

I nodded, "And as you've got them for this afternoon, lunch is on me."

She smiled, "sounds good."

Much to Danny's relief we'd managed to sort out a system where we didn't argue but split things between us. Apparently it wasn't 'totally embarrassing' to be with us anymore.

We made our way to the platform, Danny looked wary, "Are we going to the seaside again? We've already been."

Naomi shook her head, "I keep telling you it's a foreign, exciting country."

He didn't look convinced, "but it's not by plane."

She rolled her eyes, "Alright, spoil the surprise why don't you? We're going to Cardiff, I thought we could go to Yo!sushi for lunch and then I've got us tickets for a jousting tournament in the castle."

Danny frowned, "What's sushi?"

Naomi put her arm around him as we waited, "It's mainly rice, some fish and delicious chicken. I thought you'd like it because all of the food is on coloured plates and travels round on a conveyor belt."

I could see his interest was piqued, "So it moves towards you, like on a spaceship?"

She nodded sagely, "Exactly like a spaceship."

Danny clutched his arms to the side of his body, "that's sooo cool!"

The train arrived and we got on, or rather Danny pushed and then we sat where he told us to. Naturally he sat next to Naomi, but I didn't mind as I sat opposite and could watch her as she chatted animatedly to my son. They were playing "the story game." Naomi explained to Danny how it worked. They chose someone on the train and had to make up stories about where they were going and why they were here.

Danny pointed, "That man in the silly hat, he's going shopping.

"I don't think so. I think he's a spy. He's got photos in his hat that prove the woman over there." Naomi pointed, "is going to sell secrets to the enemy and he's here to stop her."

Danny's eyes widened, "Who's the enemy?"

Naomi paused and looked around, "Oh Dan, they can be all around. See over there?"

He nodded, "the man in the silly hat again?"

"Um, hmm, he's not going shopping. He's an alien." Naomi said seriously.

Danny giggled, "you're just making it up."

Naomi winked at him, "We'll see."

I'd just been observing until now, "So, if you're so clever, what's my story?"

Naomi stared at me, then smiled, "You're too perfect, I think you're a robot sent from outer space to incapacitate the human race."

I smiled back, "then I guess my mission here is complete."

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi<strong>

We sat either side of the bed as we tucked Danny in, he was knackered and could hardly keep his eyes open.

"So little man, did you have a good day in Cardiff?" I asked with a smile.

He gave a tiny nod, "Yeah, it was tons of fun. Sushi is my new favourite food and the jousting was ace."

Emily ruffled his hair, "Try not to join in next time eh? That guard looked petrified when you charged at him with a stick."

"Ok Mummy, but it looked really enjoyable. Can I be a knight when I grow up?" he asked.

I laughed, "Not sure it's a proper job anymore Danny. Besides what happened to being a lawyer?"

"Hmmm, maybe I could do that during the week and be a knight at the weekend?" he opined.

Emily rolled her eyes at me, "Oh God, he's going to be one of these battle re-enactment geeks."

I nudged her, "There's nothing wrong with keeping history alive Em."

She tutted, "You would say that."

"Naomi read me a story." he asked sleepily.

"Come on Danny, leave Naomi alone, she's played enough for today. Anyway, I'm not sure you'll be awake long enough to appreciate it." Emily said gently.

He frowned, "Pleeeeeease."

I smiled, "I don't mind honestly, which one?"

"The BFG, but I want voices." he stated.

"Danny." Emily said with a warning tone.

"But it's not the same without the voices..." Danny protested.

I picked up the book, "Fine, the BFG with voices coming right up.

* * *

><p>"<em>I is a very mixed up Giant," the Giant said. "But I does do my best. And I is not nearly as mixed up as the other giants. I know one who gallops all the way to Wellington for his supper."<em>

"_Wellington?" Sophie said. "Where is Wellington?"_

"_Your head is full of squashed flies," the Giant said. "Wellington is in New Zealand. The human beans in Wellington has an especially scrumdiddlyumptious taste, so says the Welly-eating Giant."_

"_What do the people of Wellington taste of?" Sophie asked._

"_Boots," the Giant said._

* * *

><p>It was actually quite funny, I surprised myself at how much I liked it. I stared at Danny, his eyes were drooping, I kissed the top of his head.<p>

"Night, night, sweet dreams." I uttered.

Emily smiled and kissed him, "Goodnight sweetheart."

He sighed, "Night Mummy, I love you."

"I love you too." Emily stated.

"Night Naomi, I love you." he stated.

I froze, this wasn't what I was expecting, what the fuck did I say? So for once I listened to Emily and just went with the flow, "Night Dan, love you too."

He sighed happily and his eyelids closed. I smiled at Emily and we went downstairs.

"Do you need any help?" I asked.

Emily shook her head, "I'm _fine_."

She put some rice on and chopped up the meat before she marinated it.

"I guess we're continuing today's oriental theme and having a stir fry?" I said wryly.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Emily replied sharply as she attacked the vegetables.

"No, of course not. You sure I can't assist in any way?" I questioned.

"For fuck's sake Naomi, it's a bloody stir fry, I can manage." Emily said with an edge in her voice.

I frowned, "Sorry, I was only offering."

Emily pointed to the drawer, "You could lay the table."

I nodded, "sure."

I put the chopsticks, forks and spoons out. Emily seemed a bit uptight and I couldn't understand why, we'd been getting along fantastically until now, what had changed?

"One table laid. Shall I put the soy out too?" I asked brightly.

She shrugged, "Sure, why not."

She served the food and we started to eat, I finished my first mouthful.

"This is really great." I stated.

Emily gave me a tight smile, "Is it? Do you _love_ it Naomi?"

I frowned, "Well no, I really like it, to say I love it might be a stretch."

"Hmmm." was her non committal reply.

"So today was fun." I said.

She nodded and took a mouthful of food, "Yeah, it was great."

"Em, are you ok?" I asked.

She stared at me for a while, "I keep telling you I'm _fine_, stop asking or I'll really get in a bad mood."

"Ok, sorry." I said with a smile, it wasn't returned.

We made small talk as we ate, but Emily only gave monosyllabic answers and barely looked at me. I didn't understand why but she was definitely pissed off for some reason.

"Em, don't bite my head off, but you really not alright, tell me what's wrong" I asked in a concerned tone.

She stared at me and I thought she was going to open up but instead her shoulders sagged, "Just a bit tired I guess, like you said it was a fun packed day."

I decided against pushing it, "Dan loved yo sushi! in the end, we might have trouble getting him to eat somewhere without a conveyor belt from now on."

"Will _we_?" Emily said shortly.

I studied her, "Don't you think so? I hoped It would be a add a bit of novelty, make the meal exciting."

She shrugged, "I suppose so."

We finished in silence and Emily started to clear away but I picked up the dishes, "come on you know the drill by now, you cook, I clean."

She tutted but let me tidy up, what the hell had I done? I racked my brains, I mean we'd had a great day... hadn't we? No, we did. Yo sushi! had been a great success, the castle was fun, now Dan was in bed we were supposed to be settling in on the sofa, for well you know, kissing and revealing of what I hoped was a pretty good dream. Only now Emily was clearly annoyed and it looked like she barely wanted to be in the same room as me let alone let me get near enough to do anything else.

"Em..." I started.

"Seriously Naomi, if you ask me what's wrong again I won't be responsible for what I do." she said angrily.

"Why don't you go and sit in the lounge and I'll finish up here?" I wasn't sure if my offer would be accepted.

Emily bit her lip, she paused again but in the end all that came out was a terse 'thanks'.

When I finished I walked into the lounge with a glass of wine. I smiled at a picture of her and Danny, "I can't believe you hid all of these away the first time I stayed here."

"Jesus fucking Christ Naomi, I've said I'm sorry hundreds of times, what more do you want?" she said in exasperation.

I stared at her, "It was just an observation."

She snorted, "Yeah sure it was."

"I need the loo." I blurted out.

She looked at me strangely, "thanks for the information."

I gave her a quick smile and headed straight for the cloakroom, I didn't really need to go but I was confused. I took out my phone and it rang a few times before it went to voicemail.

I tapped my foot, "Eff it's me, call me back yeah?"

I also sent a text message with the same request. After a couple of minutes she hadn't called so I dialled again, still voicemail. I hung up and tried one last time, on this occasion Effy answered.

"_What_ Naomi?" she hissed.

"Eff, Em's acting a bit, well very, strange." I stated.

Effy tutted, "Naoms, I'm kind of in the middle of something, which is why I didn't answer straight away, take the hint."

"Oh, right, sorry, really sorry, it doesn't matter." I uttered.

There was a muffled conversation, then Effy came back on the phone, "Strange how?"

"Honestly, it..." I started.

"Naomi, spit it out, you've got precisely one minute." Effy said.

I sighed, "When someone says they're fine what does it mean?"

Effy paused, "Depends how they say it, if it sounds casual then they probably are."

"And if it's said through clenched teeth?" I clarified.

Effy sucked in her breath, "Ooh, then they're lying and about as far away from fine as can be. What happened Naoms?"

"Nothing, that's just it, we had a really great day, I don't understand. What should I do?" I asked.

Effy sighed, "Talk to Emily and find out what's wrong, and Naomi, there _is_ something wrong. Now fuck off and leave me alone."

I scowled, "What exactly are you doing?"

"I'm on date." Effy stated.

"Shit, with Matt?" I asked.

She sighed, "Yes with Matt, in the cinema Naomi..."

I grimaced, "I'm guessing you're not that popular right now?"

"No Naomi, I'm really not." she replied tersely.

"Sorry Eff, speak to you tomorrow?" I suggested.

"If you piss off now then maybe. Just talk to Emily and find out what the fuck you've done to upset her."

I went to reply but the line went dead. I stared at my phone, "charming."

I walked back into the lounge, the stony face was still there. I took a deep breath and tried again. "Emily, don't pretend you're ok, because you're obviously not."

She continued to glower.

"Please Em, talk to me. If, as I strongly suspect, I've done something wrong, tell me what it is and I promise I'll try not to do it again." There was a pleading note in my voice.

Her face softened slightly, "You haven't done anything wrong, it's me."

Oh shit, the 'it's not you, it's me' line. "What is?"

Emily stared, "I've really tried Naomi, not to push you, we've agreed I haven't put pressure on you?"

I shook my head, "No, absolutely not."

"I've given you plenty of time and said I'll wait for you to be totally ready." she stated.

I nodded, I was even more confused.

She stared at her hands, "So just tell me what I need to do."

"I don't understand." I stated.

"What else do you need Naomi? I've said sorry, given you space but it still doesn't seem to be good enough. You say all the right things, you'll get there, that this is going somewhere, in the end you'll forgive me." Emily continued.

I stared at her, she was pacing up and down and biting her nails. I wanted to say something to stop the clearly anxious woman in front of me, but when I opened my mouth nothing came out.

"I'll do anything, I promise. But need to know what as I can't keep going on like this, not with the constant uncertainty." Emily said quietly.

"You don't need to do anything else, you've been amazingly patient and I really appreciate it." I finally said lamely.

I thought back to the conversation with Effy, she'd said that something would tip Emily over the edge, if only I knew what it was I'd take it back in an instant. Christ did that mean she was right about everything? Was I subconsciously pushing Emily away to make her feel insecure? To make me feel like I was in control and feel better about myself? Because it wasn't working, in fact seeing Emily like this only made me feel like a complete and utter bitch.

Suddenly her shoulders sagged, "I'm sorry. I thought I was alright with it but actually I'm not sure I am."

"But you said..."

She glared at me, "I know what I said and I'd even managed to convince us both it felt fine. But how do you think I _feel_ Naomi? I mean for God's sake, you behave like my girlfriend, Dan adores you, we act like some stupid happy family but we're not are we?"

"Aren't we? I mean, I'm happy when I'm with you and Danny." I stated.

Emily sighed, "I'm happy too which is why I don't understand why you're still reluctant to say we're back together."

"I don't know." I said quietly.

"Look, it doesn't matter, we can discuss this some other time." Emily said wearily.

"Please Em, don't do this. It does matter, you clearly want to talk about it now. What's changed?" I pleaded.

She shrugged, "honestly, I thought I was ok until I heard you say it, but everything just came crashing down and I realised I'd just been fooling myself."

"Heard me say what?" I asked.

"You really don't know?" Emily said incredulously.

I shook my head.

She exhaled and tears filled her eyes, "How come you can tell my son you love him but you still can't tell me?"

Oh Christ, I was so fucking dense sometimes, alright most of the time, "I thought I should be honest."

Some of her anger returned, "Fan fucking tastic Naomi, Danny tells you he loves you and you say it straight back, I tell you and all I get in return is 'I know'. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to keep doing that? How every time it happens a little bit more of my optimism and confidence gets destroyed?"

What had I done? Well actually that was obvious even to a moron like me. My stupid need for control had reduced someone strong and beautiful to the sobbing person in front of me. I felt like repeatedly punching myself in the face for being such a cunt. I reached out for Emily but she shook my arm off.

"I'm sorry but I can't stand it, I really can't, I don't know what else I can do."

"Neither do I."

She wiped her cheeks and looked away, "Maybe you should go."

"That's not what I meant." I clarified.

The words were left hanging as Emily finally looked at me. As soon as she saw my expression I knew she understood.

Her eyes widened as I launched myself at her. Our lips came together with such intensity we stumbled before falling to the floor. I landed on top of her and heard a small groan.

I pushed myself up slightly, "Are you ok?"

I took the fact that a second later I was forcefully pulled back into another kiss and the redhead's tongue immediately found its way into my mouth as proof that yes, Emily was fine.

"What about Danny?" I asked breathlessly between kisses.

"Dead to the world." she replied.

My mouth covered hers until I thought of something else, "Katie?"

Her nostrils flared, "Staying at Cook's."

I eagerly sought out her lips again, oh God this felt good. Emily reached into my t-shirt and quickly unclasped my bra, her hands began to massage my tits, firmly kneading them and flicking my nipples. I moaned as she scraped her nails back and forth.

"Fuck Em..." I uttered as we broke for air.

"Yes please..."

I supported my weight on one arm as I slowly ran my hand up and down the outside of her thigh. Each time I ventured a little further inside her skirt and pressed a little harder causing her breath to hitch. Emily's eyes silently pleaded with me as I continued to tease her inch by inch, getting closer to my ultimate destination each time. Her skin begin to quiver under my fingertips and she groaned as I finally pushed the heel of my palm against her underwear. I licked my lips, even through the fabric I could feel her heat.

"Naomi... Now..." She husked.

I grinned, it was all the encouragement I needed to get rid of the obstructive knickers. I pressed my palm against her again, only this time I connected with liquid as I began to rock my hand back and forth. Although it was clearly doing something, I knew it wasn't enough.

Her eyes fixed on me, they were almost black, "Please..."

I immediately thrust two fingers into her, causing her to gasp and rock her hips towards me each time I repeated my actions. We quickly worked up a rhythm, fingers and hips moving together. Emily tried to wrap her legs around me, I allowed one to curl around my back but pushed the other down as I ground into her thigh. By now we were both breathing heavily as our bodies moved in sync.

"Oh Jesus..." Emily hissed as my fingers plunged into her.

I pulled away and watched as the redhead gripped me tightly, I moved my hand and tried to find her clit with my thumb, slippery little bugger kept moving. Finally I located it and began rubbing insistently.

"Oh..." Emily moaned softly, "Oh fuck..."

The chocolate eyes focused on me and she smiled, God she was beautiful. I stared in wonder as our bodies moved faster against each other. My free hand ran through her hair and I began to massage the back of her neck causing Emily to murmur in appreciation.

"Kiss me." She ordered, I didn't need asking twice.

My lips connected with hers again and we both groaned as our rhythm intensified. By now my fingers were rapidly pushing harder and harder inside her as my thumb continued to flick her clit. My tongue entered her mouth and eagerly sought out hers as I felt her body begin to quiver. I kept kissing her as a series of guttural sounds escaped her mouth and her nails dug into my flesh.

I stopped anything I was doing that didn't involve making Emily come so I could concentrate on her properly. Her cunt spasmed around my fingers, covering them in even more liquid, and I used my body weight to thrust them one last time, making sure they went as deep as I could manage. I felt the redhead tense and she moaned into my mouth as she finally came.

Although my cunt was throbbing impatiently I made sure I gradually ceased the circling of her clit with my thumb until I was sure she was totally finished. I pulled away and smiled as Emily's chest heaved as she lay panting beneath me with her eyes closed.

Her cunt rippled around my fingers and that was it, I couldn't help myself as I resumed my earlier thrusts against her leg, ok so it wasn't ideal, but fuck, after that I really needed to come myself. I gripped her more tightly as the friction of my jeans against my clit finally began to achieve something. I wondered momentarily if Emily would mind.

I didn't have long to wait for my answer. She shifted slightly and undid my jeans before her hand moved inside my underwear, her fingers connected with my clit and began to rub it firmly. Now we were cooking on gas.

"Oh God." I uttered into her ear.

Emily's other hand moved down to my arse and she pulled me into her. My mind went totally blank as all I could focus on was her fingers pressing against me. I pushed against her hand as she continued to flex her fingers, the extra stimulation was clearly working because my whole body began to shake. I buried my face into her hair, I was actually grunting in her ear but I was so close I couldn't help it. My body stiffened.

"Fuuuucckkk!" somehow I managed to whisper.

I was no longer taking an active part in this, but it didn't matter, Emily's fingers more than made up for my passivity. Every cell in my body began to pulse as my orgasm ripped through my body, my hips jerked as Emily kept rubbing my clit and my forehead crashed against the carpet as my arm gave way.

I lay on the floor gasping for air, once my breathing was under control, I lifted myself up.

"That was embarrassingly quick." I said with a satisfied smile.

She smiled back, "Me or you?"

I pretended to think, "There wasn't much in it."

"I've been on the verge all day after my dream this morning, what's your excuse?" She quipped.

"Have you seen you?" I replied as I leant down to kiss her again.

"So... do you want to stay?" She asked slightly unsurely when we pulled apart.

I smiled, "I thought I might."

Emily nodded as she removed her hand, "Ok... I can make up the spare room if you want..."

I laughed, "why can't I sleep with you? In your bed I mean."

She bit her lip, "Sure, that's fine. I just... I didn't..."

"Oh, is this about Danny seeing us? God, I totally understand you want to send out the right message. I should have thought..." I garbled.

She shook her head, "It's not that..."

"So what's the matter?" I questioned with a puzzled look.

She sighed, "I didn't want to presume this means anything."

"What? Did you think I'd fuck you, dry hump your thigh and then say cheers for the shag love, see you around?" I said flippantly.

Emily looked away and I realised that was exactly what she was scared of, she was worried in case this was just lust spilling over. I should have realised her insecurity wouldn't totally disappear straight away.

I waited until she made eye contact again, "Just so we're both clear. You're the most beautiful, kind, intelligent and amazing person I've ever met. I love you so much and I'd really like to be a part of your, and Danny's, life if you'll let me."

Slowly she smiled and it was like the sun coming out from behind a storm cloud.

"You're already part of our lives, a really, really important part." Emily stated.

"I'm so sorry for the way I've behaved." I said sheepishly.

Emily shook her head, "You don't have to apologise for anything."

"Yeah Em I do. I thought that keeping you at arms length would make me feel more in control, but it didn't. Making you feel bad was never my intention, I was just scared." I explained.

"I know." She said quietly.

I stroked her cheek, "So now can I take you to bed and make love to you properly?"

She nodded, "Let's see if we can last more than 30 seconds this time."

"You might regret saying that." I said with a grin as I helped her up.

"Promises, promises." She replied as we made our way upstairs.

By the time Emily shut her bedroom door I was already undressed and in bed. She quickly followed suit and I held up the duvet for her to climb in beside me. I immediately moved on top of her and she murmured as my hand slowly stroked her skin while I peppered her in soft kisses. I was unhurried as I gently explored, making sure there was enough contact between us to make it intimate but not too much so either of us thought this was going to be over any time soon. I wanted Emily to know that unlike downstairs this was about me cherishing the time it took me to get properly reacquainted with every inch of her body. I kissed a meandering path around her face, drinking it all in and focusing completely on her.

"You're so beautiful." I said in awe as my fingertips traced patterns on her skin.

Emily ran her hand down my arm before it snaked around my lower back and she pulled me in to her. Our lips met in a slow, sensual kiss, which gradually built in intensity until Emily impatiently sought out my tongue with hers as she pushed her hips towards me.

I pulled away "Don't pout like that, I just want to worship you and take my time."

She giggled sexily, "Shame, I quite liked the frantic fucking."

I grinned as I began to kiss her neck, "we can do that afterwards."

"Yeah?" She teased.

"Um hmm, frantic fucking, senseless shagging..."

Emily's head rolled back against the pillow as I kissed along her jawline, "oh God, you're going to keep me up all night aren't you?"

I pulled away and smiled as I gazed into the deep, chocolate eyes, "That's the plan..."


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I know it's been while since I updated this story, but I hope you accept this chapter as an apology.**

**I did write another story in the mean time, ****but it was very self contained and specific. **

**So anyway, our girls are back together and it's all good in Naomily world.**

**There was some sort of update on TV but I can't for the life of me remember what happened so I'll just go with this...**

* * *

><p><strong>Emily<strong>

I woke with a jolt, my heart was pounding and my breathing was erratic, and not in a good way. I had no idea what startled me awake but when I realised I was in my own bed, in my own room, with gentle sunlight coming through the curtains I began to calm down. I suppose it must have been a dream or something, although to be fair I wasn't sure I'd got enough sleep in the first place to enter that deep cycle. I grinned as the reason I'd been awake most of the night came sharply into focus.

I turned to the other side of the bed and frowned, it was empty, the covers were haphazardly thrown back, like someone had been in a hurry to get out of bed. I reached out and patted the sheets, they were cold. I raised myself onto my elbows and surveyed the room, the floor was littered with my hastily discarded clothes but that was it. My heart rate rapidly increased again.

I sighed heavily and flopped back onto the pillow. I began to doubt myself, maybe last night hadn't really happened? Oh shut up Emily, even your imagination isn't that good, I silently chastised myself. So what then? Naomi woke this morning and instantly regretted getting carried away? I tutted, don't be so stupid, last night wasn't a silly mistake, it's not like we we're drunk and I knew her frequently repeated, but always heartfelt, declarations of love were genuine.

But even so the seeds of doubt began to appear in my mind, alright they actually started to grow, they materialised as soon as I saw the other side of the bed was empty. Last night had been amazing, not just because of the fantastic sex, which believe me was out of this world, but because finally my hope that Naomi would forgive me had come true. I tried to logically talk myself out of my panic but my heart was heavy that there was a greater significance to the fact I'd woken up alone.

My head turned as the door swung open. Naomi walked into the room carrying a cup of tea. She stopped and gave me a heart melting smile when she saw I was awake.

"Morning sleeping beauty." She said cheerily as she crossed the room.

"Hi." I replied in a quiet voice.

She put the tea on the bedside table and sat on the edge of the bed before she leaned in to kiss me, hmmm, any lingering doubts instantly disappeared.

"What was that face about when I walked in?" Naomi questioned as we pulled apart.

"What face?" I asked innocently.

I didn't want her to know the full extent of my paranoia and insecurity did I? One it made me look like a saddo and two I felt stupid for doubting last night or what it meant.

"Did you think I'd done a runner?" Naomi joked, she stopped when I started to blush.

She smiled and cupped my face, "Em, I meant everything I said and did last night. I'm completely and utterly in love with you and if I have to tell you that every day, every hour or every minute until you believe me then I will."

I smiled, "I know, I just felt a bit scared when I woke up and you weren't here, now I just feel silly and embarrassed."

"Don't be. I saw last night how your confidence has been shaken by my pig headed behaviour and I really am very sorry." She replied sincerely.

She looked sadly at me and I mentally shook myself, "I know you are, so stop feeling bad. We should be celebrating the fact we're back together, not getting dragged down by past mistakes, what's done is done, let's move on ok?"

Naomi's eyebrow raised, "Fine, but that means you have to stop being paranoid about the way I feel about you too."

I pulled her into another kiss, "Deal."

"Mmmm, I can't tell you how much I wish Dan wasn't downstairs right now."

"So it was my son who prevented you from waking up naked next to me?" I said jokingly.

Naomi smiled, "Fraid so, I heard a noise downstairs and realised Danny must be up. I figured one of us should be with him and you were fast asleep."

"It's the least you can do after keeping me up most of the night." I quipped.

She laughed, "I don't think that was entirely my fault..."

"Suppose not. Was he surprised to see you?" I asked.

Naomi shook her head, "Didn't bat an eyelid."

I smiled, "Good, I was wondering if we needed to sit him down and explain but it might be best to act like it's no big deal."

She snorted, "Oh thank you very much, nice to know my efforts aren't wasted..."

I hit her gently, "You know what I mean. So can I expect a cup of tea in bed every day or is this a one off?"

Naomi gasped in mock surprise, "I'll have you know it doesn't stop with a cup of tea Emily, I've run you a bath..."

"I distinctly remember us showering last night." I replied with a wiggle of my eyebrows.

"Not sure we ended up cleaner after that and besides this will soothe your aching muscles." Naomi shot back.

I shoved her, "Excuse me are you implying I don't have stamina?"

She grabbed my arms and pinned me down, "Not at all, I was very impressed with your endurance. I'm just trying to be nice, I'm even cooking you breakfast, it'll be ready when you get downstairs."

I giggled, "I could get used to being spoilt like this, I think I'll keep you."

She quickly pecked my lips, "Good because I'm not planning on going anywhere."

We were interrupted by a shout from downstairs.

"Shit, I left the grill on to warm up..." Naomi uttered as she leapt off the bed.

I couldn't wipe the smile from my face as I put my dressing gown on and made my way to the bathroom. Sure enough there was a freshly run bath, complete with relaxing bubbles, waiting for me. I pinned up my hair and tested the temperature before I sank into it. Naomi was right, my muscles did ache a bit and this was the tonic they needed.

My smile turned to a full on self satisfied grin when I thought back to last night. Naomi had definitely kept her promise to worship me. Not that she'd done badly out of it either mind you, but at first it was mainly one way traffic. She'd taken her time, making sure she covered every inch of my skin with soft strokes or gentle kisses. At first I luxuriated in it but as time elapsed I began to get impatient. That only made her chuckle and go even slower which naturally increased my frustration. Eventually she reached my left breast and I silently said thanks because surely she'd make me come soon right?

Wrong again.

Naomi took my nipple in her mouth and spent ages gently sucking while her tongue swirled across it. Then her attention transferred to my other nipple and she repeated her actions. She continued to alternate between each breast, each time sucking harder and swiping her tongue more firmly, until each nipple stood proud and felt double it's normal size. By this time I was panting heavily and aching for release, my cunt twitched every time she touched me and my whispered pleas echoed quietly around the room. All it took was a single thrust of her fingers inside me and I was gone, tipped totally over the edge into orgasm heaven.

I'd barely started to come down when I felt Naomi's mouth clamp around my clit and the actions done on my nipples earlier were repeated but this time there was no gentle start or slow build up. I moaned as she repeatedly sucked my clit firmly while her tongue flicked insistently across it, accompanied all the time by flexing fingers that were still deep inside me. My hips raised from the bed, my hands pushed her head against me and shortly orgasm number three was pulsating through my body.

At this point we had a bit of a rest, we were both breathless and I was starting to get a bit sore, not that I was complaining you understand. Naomi lowered herself on top of me and we spent some time leisurely kissing. I ran my hands up and down her back when an idea to redress some of the imbalance in the orgasm stakes, if you'll excuse the pun, came to me. To Naomi's surprise I pushed her away but the smile returned to her face when I dragged her into the shower stating we were both a bit sweaty. I briefly thought about washing her but one look into her lust filled eyes convinced me to dispense with any kind of foreplay. Instead I knelt in front of her, opened her up and got on with the serious business of eating her alive. Once my fingers joined the party it didn't take long before she was desperately trying to grip the tiles to prevent herself falling after her legs buckled. Thanks to the sound of the shower, Naomi was also able to make as much noise as she liked, something she took full advantage of.

We dried one another off and congratulated ourselves on our restraint, proud of the fact that the soft strokes of the towels hadn't led anywhere else. We agreed that was probably enough sex for one night, I mean we weren't rutting animals, we did have some self control. We climbed back into bed and I leaned over to give Naomi a brief kiss good night. She returned it and this time it lasted slightly longer, but we still broke apart. I casually noted my first kiss was a bit chaste, she agreed it was bordering on platonic so of course I did it again, for longer, with tongues and any restraint we kidded ourselves we had flew right out of the window. We were all over each other within seconds and in the spirit of fairness bodies were contorted into various positions so both sets of fingers and tongues could simultaneously work their magic. We didn't quite come at the same time but there wasn't a lot in it believe me. Finally we were sated, well satisfied enough for the time being at any rate, and we drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

I returned to the present and shook my head, I mean after all that how could I even have entertained the notion that Naomi regretted anything or had run away? She was right I need to get over myself and stop working myself into a frenzy. I chuckled, I'd leave that to Naomi.

"Come on Emily, get a move on otherwise your in serious danger of turning into a prune." I stated to the room as I looked at my wrinkled hands.

After I'd washed and let the bath water out I quickly got dressed. One, because I was starving and mouthwatering smells were drifting upstairs from the kitchen but also because I missed Naomi. Yes alright that makes me sound like a sap but it's the truth, so meh. I walked down the stairs and was about to go into the kitchen when I couldn't help overhearing the conversation taking place. What? So that makes it twice I've eavesdropped on my son and girlfriend, it hardly makes me a habitual offender does it? Anyway as I keep saying, it's my house, I can do what I like.

"Naomi?" Danny obviously had a question.

I could sense her smile, "Yes Dan."

"Did you stay here last night?"

Naomi paused, "Yes I did, I slept in your Mum's room, with her."

I smiled, mainly because I was glad Naomi had been totally up front with him but also because she'd obviously worked out his next question.

I could virtually hear Danny thinking, "does that mean you're Mummy's girlfriend again?"

My eyes widened in surprise, I'd only ever said Naomi was my friend but Dan had clearly worked it out by himself. Or maybe Katie had mentioned it, it's not exactly the first time her big gob has dropped me in it. Anyway Emily, back to the conversation, if you're going to sneak around at least do it properly.

I heard Naomi place something down, "Yes I am, so I'll be around here quite a bit. Is that ok?"

"Cool, we can play lots and," he paused and just for a second my heart leapt into my mouth, "you won't be kissing all the time will you."

Naomi laughed and I decided it was time for my entrance.

"Speaking of kissing, good morning sweetheart." I leant down and planted a smacker on his cheek.

He wiped it away, "yuk, that was all sloppy."

I walked over to Naomi and leant up to kiss her too, "thank you for my bath, it was very relaxing."

We held each other's gaze and I could tell she knew what I'd been thinking about because it was exactly what she was remembering at this precise moment.

She slowly licked her lips, "You're welcome. Breakfast is almost ready, can I get you another cup of tea?"

"Bug...gy I forgot all about it, sorry, it'll be stone cold by now." I said with a frown.

Naomi motioned with her head, "There's more in the pot, no need to panic."

"Yeah Mummy, it's only a stupid cup of tea, take a chill pill." Dan added.

Naomi winked, "Sound advice there don't you think?"

I shrugged, "possibly, but why on earth my son suddenly sounds like a 60s hippie is beyond me."

"Cook says it to Auntie Katie all the time, usually when she wants him to hurry up when they're going shopping." Danny explained.

I smiled, "I can understand why Cook wants to put that off for as long as possible. I'm surprised he even goes with her at all."

Naomi smiled back, "Come on he loves her, that's what you do."

"Really? So what would you do for me then?" I was fishing slightly.

"Hey, I went up that tower, on that roller coaster and the big wheel thing all because it would make you happy. What about you?" Naomi challenged.

I glanced at Dan to see if it was safe, he was engrossed in his comic, "oh I'd do just about anything to make you happy Naomi."

We all jumped as the metal spoon Naomi was holding clattered to the floor.

"Good job that wasn't breakfast." Dan said in relief.

Naomi was still staring at me as a slow blush crept up her cheeks, I walked over and closed her mouth, "What are we having by the way?"

She shook herself, "Full English, I found it all in the fridge."

I noticed three plates on the side, I slowly turned around and found my son staring hopefully at me with his most innocent face. "Just this once as a treat. This isn't going to become a regular occurrence ok?"

He let go of the breath he was holding and nodded furiously.

I looked back at Naomi, "And I suppose this was a devious plan you concocted before I came down?"

She shrugged, "I wouldn't exactly call it devious, I just mentioned you were in a good mood so might not mind, as long as it was a one off."

I walked over under the guise of helping, my voice dropped to a whisper, "don't think that getting the number one spot at last means you can wrap me round your little finger."

Naomi grinned and replied equally as quietly, "I knew it was only a matter of time..."

"There's that modesty you're so famous for again. Which one's mine?" I quipped.

She pointed, "My humility is one of the reasons you fell for me in the first place."

I picked up the plate and gave her a brief kiss, "One of the reasons, yeah..."

She followed me to the table and placed Danny's food in front of him before she sat down herself. For the next couple of minutes the only sound heard was that of food being chewed and hastily swallowed along with the occasional scrape of a plate.

"God this is good, I'm ravenous." I stated.

Danny nodded in agreement, "Imfff elli us."

"Don't speak with your mouth full Dan, and you don't have to eat all the food at once you know? I'm not going to change my mind and take it away from you." I chastised.

He smiled coyly when he realised I'd caught him out.

"So do you fancy doing something today? We could go bowling again or to the cinema maybe?" Naomi asked with a smile.

My mood deflated slightly when I realised we couldn't, "Oh babe, that's a really great idea, but we're going to my parents for lunch, it's been arranged for ages and I can't really get out of it."

"It's ok, we can do something another time." She said with forced cheeriness.

I reached over and took her hand, "I'm really sorry, I'd much rather spend the day with you..."

"Naomi can come too." Danny said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I frowned, "it's not really fair to spring this on Naomi at such short notice is it?"

He looked puzzled, "but you just said you wanted us to spend the day together, this way you can. Grandma won't mind, there's always tons of food."

How was I supposed to explain that it wasn't as simple as inviting Naomi over? This was me introducing my girlfriend to my parents for the first time, which is always a big deal but doubly so because they didn't even know I had a girlfriend. That coupled with the fact Naomi and I had only been back together for two minutes, screamed coming on far too strong. Everyone needed some time to get used to the idea, well ok I needed some time to prepare. Danny adored his grandparents so I could hardly tell him it wasn't a good idea because my Mum would immediately start grilling Naomi and probably pick holes in everything just like she always did with me or people I cared about. It wasn't particularly vicious most of the time but she always knew how to needle away to get the maximum impact.

"It's ok Danny, thanks for the suggestion, but I wouldn't want a total stranger hijacking my family dinner either." Naomi said quietly.

I glanced at her, she looked mildly hurt, "you're not a total stranger, you'd be there as mine and Danny's guest. I just didn't want to force you into meeting my parents before you were ready."

Danny tutted, "Grandma and Grandad aren't monsters..."

"Maybe not Grandad..." I muttered under my breath.

"Mummy, don't be nasty, Grandma's lovely."

I clearly hadn't been as quiet as I thought, a look of understanding passed across Naomi's face.

She smiled, "I'd really like to be with you today, no matter what that entails."

"Are you sure?" I questioned.

She nodded, "As long as we take a detour by my house so I can shower and get changed, it's fine."

I managed to avoid being distracted by a picture of Naomi in the shower, quite some feat I think you'll agree and focus instead on the practicalities. I'd have to let my Mum know there was an extra guest and field all the awkward questions, and no doubt rebukes, that statement led to. I checked my watch, if Naomi needed to get ready, we'd have to set off at least half an hour early, actually better make it 45 minutes to be on the safe side, it didn't give us much time to tidy up. I turned back to find Danny giving me his best puppy dog expression and the azure eyes looking expectantly.

I smiled as I shook my head, "Fine, I'll give Mum a ring and tell her to expect three of us."


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the next chapter. **

**It's the point in the story I wanted to get to but I'm a bit unsure about the chapter, especially the length and latter part.**

**It's a mix of Naomi and Jenna and I hope you like it.**

**Please PM or review to tell me what you think :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi<strong>

For what felt like the thousandth time since I'd browbeaten Emily into inviting me to her parents I realised I really hadn't thought this through. My first inkling was the awkward conversation she'd had to endure with her Mum. Although I could only hear Em's side it was obvious from her body language and increasingly terse replies that it was getting fractious. I sat uncomfortably as Emily explained that, actually she _had_ mentioned me, but only as a friend. Of course I'd met Danny before and if her Mum remembered, I was the person who babysat him when they were at the business women of Bristol event. The call finished with Emily sighing exasperatedly and the line 'Mother, it's an effing barbecue, if you're that worried I'll bring some sausages and bloody burgers myself.'

Not that my own Mum had been much better. I'd told Emily and Danny to wait in the car, I wouldn't be long. Emily had scowled at me until I explained I was confident I could get in, shower, change and get out quickly, if she and especially the novelty that was Danny went in we'd be stuck there until next weekend at least. She'd smiled and grudgingly agreed to stay put. I dashed into the house and ignored the calls from the kitchen. I'd showered and after a quick flick through my wardrobe I'd selected an outfit I thought was casual enough to make me feel comfortable but formal enough to look like I'd made an effort. I exited almost as swiftly as I entered, slamming the door behind me with a cheery instruction not to wait up and that I might not be back at all.

That had resulted in a particularly cross text, pointing out how rude and inconsiderate I was. My placatory response had explained we were on a tight schedule and, after checking with Em, the offer to spend the following Sunday with her was made. Although there was a slight dig about not bringing me up to be so impolite there was an acceptance of the offer and a smiley face with the reply.

Even the usually uninterested Effy, hmm, not actually her stage name but I might suggest it. Sorry, even Eff, had been annoyed because I refused to spill the beans over the phone and by the fact I had other plans for the day. Needless to say me pointing out how hypocritical she was being given I'd barely seen her lately due to Matt monopolising her time wasn't appreciated either. I could picture the gritted teeth and frown as she replied that was the point of today, to catch up on each other's news. When I'd jokingly asked if her news was a confession she'd reverted to type and shagged Matt she tutted and hung up on me. So I guess that was a no.

I tugged awkwardly at the hem of my shirt, the closer we got to our destination the more I panicked. Maybe my clothes were too casual, I mean skinny jeans and a shirt with a well worn pair of trainers made me feel comfortable but I didn't want Mr and Mrs Fitch to think I was scruffy.

"You look gorgeous." Emily's voice pierced my thoughts.

I turned to find the warm brown eyes twinkling at me, "Em, the lights have changed..."

She turned her attention back to the road, "Stop looking so worried. It's a barbie, all very casual and relaxed and I repeat, you look gorgeous."

"I know that should make me feel better but you always think I look good. What if your parents think I'm slovenly. Katie's always looking at what I wear with distaste..." I prattled on.

"Auntie Katie does that to everyone." Danny chipped in from the back seat.

I smiled, "So I'm not being singled out then?"

Emily shook her head, "I suspect she started on me in the womb and my parents aren't exactly finger on the pulse of fashion people. My Dad will probably be wearing jeans and a t-shirt, which he'll cover with his ridiculous James Bond apron..."

I heard a giggle behind me, "It says 'licence to grill' on it."

"That's quite funny."

I was shot a withering look. "The novelty wears off, trust me. Mum will have some floaty, weird thing on because we have guests and it's all about maintaining her 'TV persona'."

"Grandma's really cool once you get to know her but sometimes she can be a bit weird in front of other people when she first meets them." Danny said sagely.

I gave Emily a worried glance, "Maybe I shouldn't have come, this should be a nice relaxing family day."

She gave my knee a reassuring squeeze, "Baby, stop stressing. My Mum winds me up anyway regardless of who's around, so there's always an element of tension."

"I don't want to make it worse for you, by giving you one more thing to worry about."

Emily smiled, "You're a very nice thing to worry about and regardless where we are I always want to make sure you're ok."

I held her gaze and my heart fluttered at the thought of her wanting to take care of me. "Thank you."

"Just being a protective girlfriend." She replied.

"Looks like Grandma needs to be on her best behaviour today." Danny said seriously.

Emily's expression changed to a much sterner one, "she'd better be, she can say what she likes about me but woe betide her if she even thinks about being snotty with you."

I gulped and glanced at Danny's wide eyed expression, I don't think I was the only person in the car who was really glad not to be Jenna Fitch today.

* * *

><p>We passed through a small village and Emily switched the radio off so I guessed we were nearly there. A couple of minutes later a large driveway leading to a massive gate came into view.<p>

"Jesus, will you look at that? Not exactly in keeping with the open countryside is it? This is the trouble with planners these days, throw enough money and bribes at them and they'll let you do anything. It shouldn't be allowed. It's probably some naff footballer's crystal encrusted palace." I went off on one.

I heard a sigh, "Babe, can you try not to rant too much today please? At least wait until my parents know you a bit better before you tear their choice of lifestyle to shreds eh?"

I sat open mouthed as Emily pulled the car into aforementioned driveway. "You're kidding..."

My incredulity grew as the camera trained onto the car and the gates almost noiselessly clicked open to let us through.

"Isn't it cool Naomi? It only lets you in if it recognises the car number." Danny said proudly.

I nodded not totally trusting myself to speak. We drove through the gate and continued up the drive, I mean for fuck's sake the actual house itself hadn't even come into view yet. I stared at Emily, who shrugged and smiled sheepishly. She knew fine well she'd down played this when I asked about her parents' house. A large converted barn came into view and I exhaled, ok so maybe there was a bit of land with it but the house itself wasn't that ostentatious.

"That's the live in accommodation for the staff." Emily said as she read my thoughts.

My eyes bulged, "nice work if you can get it..."

I heard her gulp nervously as we continued our journey through a wooded area, which opened up to reveal an avenue of trees with the biggest fuck off house I'd ever seen at the end of it.

"Holy fu... Lip. How massive is that? Oh my God, is that a tennis court? Where's the swimming pool Em?" I asked sarcastically.

She blushed, "Round the back."

Oh you're shitting me? Never in a million years had I been expecting this. Emily had always been vague and even Cook had mentioned it was big but not on this scale.

Emily stopped the car, "Cook was right, I should have prepared you more."

I sat with my arms folded and a stony expression.

"Naoms, please I didn't mean to mislead you. But you got so annoyed when I was over at yours for lunch that time." Emily beseeched me.

"But it's obscene Emily, two people live in that, just two. All that space going to waste, no wonder there's a housing crisis when the rich keep hold of all this land just so they can have a nice view." I spluttered.

"The horses need a lot of exercise." Danny piped up.

Emily glared in his direction to let him know he wasn't helping.

"I don't believe it, it's like being presented with a vision of everything I find morally and socially wrong about this country." I ranted.

Danny tutted, "It's just Grandma and Grandad's house, what's the big deal? I don't mind our house isn't as big. Ellie says sometimes people are better than you and that's just life."

"But that's just it Dan, having money doesn't automatically make you better than anyone else." I explained as I turned around.

He looked puzzled, "But you don't work for free, you work for money so you can go on holiday. Lots of people don't have holidays, but you don't give your money to them or stop going yourself."

Some of the fight started to leave me, especially as I was probably about to be out thought by a seven year old, again.

Emily stroked my cheek, "can you please try to park your objections just for today? I know it's a bit grand but it's not like we're this ancient line of nobility, at the end of the day they're just my parents Naomi."

I rolled my eyes, "Ok, I'm sorry, rant over."

She kissed me, "Thank you. Now come on, I'm starving."

* * *

><p>The downside of my annoyance disappearing was that my panic had returned with a vengeance. I smoothed down my shirt as we waited for the door to be opened.<p>

"I didn't bring anything, no flowers or wine, nothing." I hissed at Emily.

She took my hand, "Don't worry, it was very short notice."

"But even so it's rude not to turn up with some sort of offering." I insisted.

She rang the bell again, and I do actually mean a proper bell, you could hear it chiming through the house. "They must be out the back already."

"Is it the butler's day off?" I muttered under my breath.

"Naomi..." Emily chastised. "But yes, the staff do get Sundays off, Mum and Dad aren't total slave drivers."

Danny ran off and we walked more sedately around the perimeter of the house, until we heard voices. I gripped Emily's hand more tightly and she smiled reassuringly at me. We turned a corner and a snort of laughter escaped my mouth.

It was Cook. On the lawn. Playing croquet.

I shook my head, "Now I've seen everything."

"Oh don't worry Naomi, there'll be plenty of time for a game later." Emily teased.

"You won't catch me playing that upper class toss." I said firmly.

She winked, "I bet I can persuade you."

I began to redden as croquet suddenly didn't seem such a bad game after all.

"Alright Naoms? Impressive ain't it?" Cook said with a grin.

"The house or the fact you can hit a ball with a hammer?" I responded.

"It's called a mallet actually." He corrected. "And I meant the gaff."

I looked at the view of the sprawling countryside, "It's not too shabby I suppose."

Katie tutted, "Oh don't tell me, it offends your right-on principles."

I shrugged, "I promised Em I'd keep my opinions to myself, so I wouldn't be rude."

Katie rolled her eyes, "it's a good job you'll manage that without being smug..."

"Come on you two, can't you stop the sniping for one day as well?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, it gets really boring after a while." Cook confirmed.

"Everyone alright for drinks?" A thick scouse accent floated across a hedge.

"We'll come through now." Emily called back. "Let's leave them to it eh babe?"

I followed her through a gate into an enclosed garden, in one corner there was a tallish man, sure enough wearing an apron, prodding away at the coals. In another area a woman was listening to Danny as he told her a story.

"Emsie!" The man exclaimed as he pulled her into a bear hug.

She laughed, "Hi Dad, you act like you haven't seen me for ages."

"I can't help it if I'm happy to see you." He replied.

He turned to me, "And you must be the mysterious Naomi, I wish I could say we've heard a lot about you, but this one kept you a secret."

I nodded and held out my hand, "It's very nice to meet you Mr Fitch."

I was shocked as he wrestled me into a hug as well, "Call me Rob."

"Dad calm down a bit. Give Naomi a chance to get to know you before you invade her personal space." Emily instructed.

"That's exactly what I was going to say." A soft Scottish accent stated.

"Hello Mum, this is Naomi." Emily introduced us.

A hand was thrust out, "Jenna Fitch, pleased to meet you."

I took it and shook in what I hoped was a firm enough grip, "Likewise Mrs Fitch."

"So have you and Emily been dating long?" She leapt straight in and I noted the fact there was no attempt to get me to call her Jenna.

"Mum! At least let us get a drink before you give Naomi the third degree." Emily said with a tut.

I shifted uncomfortably, "We've known each other a while but not dated for that long, no."

Emily came back with two beers, she saw my frown, "Don't worry, I won't be driving home, we can get a cab, I'll pick the car up tomorrow."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to question you..." I began.

Emily smiled, "I would never get in a car if even the tiniest amount of alcohol had passed my lips, it's just not worth it. If you had an accident there'd always be that shred of doubt you might have been quicker if you hadn't been drinking even if you're not over the limit."

Jenna pursed her lips, "In any case, I wouldn't allow you to take my grandson."

Emily rolled her eyes, "that goes without saying so it's a good job I wouldn't ever do it isn't it?"

Rob shook his head, "You two, honestly. Anyway, I'm not being rude Naomi but I'd better get back to the food. It'll be ready in 10 minutes or so."

"Great, it smells delicious." I said as he left.

"Sorry Naomi you were saying? You've not been together long?" Jenna said with a slightly false smile.

"We've known each other roughly six months. Naomi came into the shop one day with a list of the most bizarre sounding sandwiches." Emily said smiling at me.

I smiled back, "Yeah, my boss enjoys taunting me with the lunch run but my luck was in that day because I walked into SandFitches and met Emily."

Jenna looked past me and said distractedly, "And what is it you do Naomi?"

"Nothing as glamorous as TV work I'm afraid. I'm a p.a. you know a personal assistant." Oh great Naomi, spell it out and imply she's stupid.

She smiled, "I have one myself. So you started as friends and it turned into something more?"

"It's... erm... a bit complicated." How did I explain this without criticising Emily?

Turns out I didn't have to. "Actually it was more than friendship in the beginning but I didn't tell Naomi about Danny and she found out from a mutual friend. We weren't on speaking terms for a while but luckily for me Naomi is a very generous and kind person so she gave me a second chance."

I smiled gratefully at Emily.

"Honestly Emily, do you always have to make things harder for yourself? What do I keep saying about honesty and trust in a relationship?" Jenna said exasperatedly.

"That they're the cornerstones, although surely there's supposed to be four?" Emily replied sarcastically.

Jenna rolled her eyes, "Only if you restrict your mind to the conventional, have a bit of imagination."

I took a sip of beer as my attention pinged between the two if them like I was watching a game of tennis.

"You'll have to excuse my Mother, she doesn't believe in a world restricted by boring things like the fundamental laws of physics or any of that nonsense." Emily explained as I hid a smile.

"Please Emily not this again. I'm a trained life coach and it's my job to release potential in people." She turned to me, "you've probably seen our programme?"

I flinched at the thought of saying no, but she was the one who said she was a fan of honesty, "Sorry I've never seen it, I don't watch much TV and I'm rarely home in time. My Mum's a big fan though."

What? It's only a little white lie.

The shock on her face was evident, "what never? Not a single episode?"

Emily looked amused, "I know, I couldn't believe it either, apparently some people's lives don't totally revolve around 'don't get fit, get Fitch'."

"Rob, where did you put those archive DVDs? Naomi hasn't watched DGFGF, we must lend her some copies." Jenna shouted.

My eyes narrowed and Emily mouthed 'sorry' at me.

"There are some fantastic episodes, really inspiring, especially when Rob and I work together to holistically deliver a solution, body and mind in harmony." Jenna gushed.

I nodded, "Hmmm, sounds really great. No wonder Emily wanted to be a doctor, to carry on the family tradition of making a difference."

Emily nearly inhaled her beer as she tried to hide her laughter, while Jenna stared at me like she was trying to work out if I was taking the piss. I didn't intend to, but honestly, what a load of claptrap and she obviously believed her own hype.

"I receive hundreds of letters a week testifying to the fact the programme has changed their lives, not to mention the obvious evidence of the lucky few who actually appear. Last week for example there was a woman on the show who lost four stone thanks to Rob's fitness regime. Trying to reprogram her mind was a little bit harder but in the end she stopped associating food with affection or love." Jenna said defensively.

"So you kind of brain wash people, but with a different message? The fact it's, in your view, positive makes it ok?" I queried.

Out of the corner of my eye Emily gave me a slightly stern look, it wasn't a 'back off totally' more of a 'don't push it too far.'

Jenna regarded me haughtily, "Actually I do think that yes. What's better? Having the fact you a strong, independent woman with choices reinforced or telling you being a fat, unhealthy, typical careless single mother on benefits is the best you can hope for?"

My eyes widened, had I really heard that correctly? "excuse me?"

Cook and Katie were just walking past when they heard the edge in my voice. Katie and Emily did that telepathic conversation thing which obviously told her it was worth stopping to listen.

Jenna looked puzzled, "What did I say? Surely positive messages are better than negative ones?"

"Of course they are, as long as everyone agrees which one is which." I stated sharply.

Emily rested her hand on my arm and I remembered my promise. I was about to apologise, but she jumped in.

"I'm a single mother, was I careless the only time I slept with a man?" She asked.

Jenna rolled her eyes, "Oh don't be silly Emily, that's totally different. Your husband died, you're not a single parent through choice."

Katie snorted, "So choosing to be a single parent, no matter what the reason, is wrong? What if your husband beats you?"

"Or your wife." I added in for fairness.

"Naomi's Mum brought her up on her own, partly through choice. You don't know her very well yet, but take it from me Gina's done a pretty brilliant job." Emily said firmly as she wrapped her arm around my waist.

Jenna stared between us, "I'm sure she has, I wasn't trying to offend anyone."

It wasn't quite an apology, but it was something. "I think the food's ready."

Jenna grabbed her escape route as she quickly walked off and took Danny as she made her way to the table.

Katie smirked at Emily, "Well that was a first, normally she wouldn't back down."

"Oh, I'm sure there's plenty more to come yet." Emily replied.

"Sorry, I'm not exactly helping." I said sheepishly.

Emily smiled and leaned up to kiss me, "don't apologise, she needs to be challenged when she makes these sweeping generalisations and like I said, no one insults my woman and gets away with it."

* * *

><p><strong>Jenna<strong>

I smiled down the table at Rob, "Thank you darling, the food looks lovely. Please everyone, help yourselves."

That obviously led to a flurry of activity as plates were grabbed and swapped as if we hadn't eaten for a week and this was the only food we'd eat again for the foreseeable future. I sat back, I could wait, there was enough to sink a battleship so it wasn't as if I'd starve if I held off for five minutes.

"Mrs Fitch?" Naomi offered a plate to me.

I shook my head, "I'm fine thank you, I can wait until everyone else has finished."

Emily shot me a withering look and I wondered what I'd said now. Sometimes that girl was impossible, I could barely open my mouth without getting a sarcastic response. She was convinced Katie had pushed her out of the way so she could be born first, I wasn't so sure, it might easily have been the first act of stubbornness from Emily.

Now don't get me wrong, I love her dearly and I'm immensely proud of her as I am with all my children, yes, even James. She had to grow up faster than most teenagers and she's coped with everything, taken it all in her stride and used it to make her more resilient. But my goodness, she's pigheaded and tenacious as well. Not that I'm saying that's necessarily a bad thing, sticking to your guns can be very positive if channeled correctly, it's just not always fun when you're the one on the other end of a constant battle of wills.

One of the first things I noticed about the twins, even as babies, was that Emily had a quiet determination about her. Katie on the other hand had the attention span of a gnat, if she couldn't do something straight away then she gave up and moved onto something else but Emily would keep going until she succeeded. I vividly remember when they started to walk, both of them pulling themselves up and teetering as they attempted a few unsure steps. As soon as Katie fell over that was it, a few tears and then she'd crawl off to play with a toy. Not Emily, she'd crawl back, her face would set in this steely expression as she pulled herself up and then she'd try again. Needless to say Emily walked far earlier than Katie which came in handy when they started to talk as Emily could escape from her sister's constant stream of instructions.

My attention turned back to the table and I observed my children as I helped myself to food. Katie and this Cook person were interesting, she actually let him get a word in edge ways and more importantly listened to his response. I could also see that although he indulged her he never let her get away with too much. He wasn't exactly what I had in mind for her but most of the 'eligible bachelors' I'd encountered were wet blankets who Katie would have eaten alive. Perhaps they were a better match than I could have achieved and she seemed happy.

Then I observed Emily and Naomi, well technically it was Emily, Naomi and Danny because as usual he'd dictated the seating plan and was firmly ensconced between them. I watched to see if it irritated Naomi but on the contrary she talked to him almost as much as Emily and listened carefully to his answers back, even when he was going on about that irritating Ellie girl, a right little madam she is, but I digress.

There was a lot of chatter around the table but every now and then they'd glance at each other and smile in that secret coupley way when you find it difficult to keep your eyes off one another. They also found several ways to brush fingertips or touch each other in spite of my Grandson's constant demands on their attention. Naomi looked up and saw me staring, I gave a quick smile before I turned away slightly embarrassed I'd been caught.

"You alright love? You're very quiet." Rob asked in a concerned tone.

I nodded, "of course, just enjoying the weather and the fact I'm spending the day with my family and their guests."

Rob smiled, satisfied with my answer, although he looked like the only one who believed me.

"Grandma, guess where we went yesterday?" Danny challenged.

"I don't know sweetheart, to a museum?" I offered.

Danny made a face, "No! It was something fun."

"Ok then, the park?" My next guess also fell flat.

"I go to the park all the time, this was something exciting. Try harder Grandma." He said with derision.

I pretended to think, "Hmmm, no I'm all out of ideas, you'll have to tell me."

His face lit up, "Naomi took us abroad and we went to the spaceship restaurant then we watched fighting in the castle."

I looked at Emily for an explanation.

"We went to Cardiff, had lunch at Yo!Sushi and there was a reenactment of a medieval tournament on at the castle, it was all perfectly safe." Emily said defensively.

I bit my tongue, "I didn't say it wasn't..."

"And then Naomi read me a bedtime story and had a sleepover with Mummy." Danny continued.

I tried to keep my face neutral, it was none of my business.

Danny shovelled some food into his mouth, "They didn't get much sleep though, they were still giggling when I got up to go to the bathroom."

"What did I say about speaking with your mouth full?" Emily chastised in an obvious attempt to change the subject.

"Leave him alone Emily, it's better he has a healthy appetite than is picky." I commented back.

That got me a glare.

"Come on now, let's enjoy our lunch eh? No bickering." Rob said in a placatory voice.

I sighed, chance would be a fine thing, "So how's the business going, did that contact I gave you materialise?"

Emily was ignoring me so it was Katie who answered, "They've been putting quite a bit of business our way actually, thanks Mum."

See how different they both were? Emily would rather pull her own teeth out than acknowledge I'd been helpful.

"Where's Uncle James?" Danny enquired.

"He's gone away with some school friends to celebrate their exams finishing." I explained.

"Uncle James is fun, he tells silly jokes and keeps getting hit by girls." Danny informed Naomi.

Rob chuckled, "Uncle James doesn't learn from his mistakes."

I shot him a look, "Rob, I don't think it's appropriate to discuss our absent son in front of guests. He's high spirited that's all."

Emily snorted, "That's one way of describing it. So where has he gone? To Rupert's ma-ma and pa-pa's in Tuscany?"

I glared at her as she put on a false voice, "please Emily, there's no need to be rude but yes they've gone to Miles' family home in Provence. I think it's nice they can relax before university."

"You would. Honestly James is going to end up totally spoilt and not understand the value of working hard for anything if he's handed it all on a plate." Emily said with a scoff.

I sighed, "Emily, please don't be so dismissive. You were all given a helping hand once we had the money to do it. James studied hard and if we can pay for him to have a break before he begins his degree then we will. It's not my fault we didn't have the same lifestyle when you and Katie were younger but my offer for Danny still stands."

She stared at me, "He's not going to some poncey boarding school, I don't care how good a reputation its got, I'm not sending him away, his place is at home with me."

"I'm not suggesting he goes now, but as he get older he'll benefit from smaller classes and more personal teaching. State schools are all about mediocrity, as long as you get a pass who cares if you could have done better?" I argued.

"Mum drop it ok? The local schools are fine, end of conversation." Emily said tersely.

I tutted, "Honestly you'd think I was suggesting Danny was sent away as a punishment. It'd be fun and make him a more well rounded person. It'd be an adventure eh Dan?"

He looked unsurely between me and Emily, "I suppose an adventure would be ok."

"There you go, he'd thrive. Naomi, try to talk some sense into my daughter." I said with a small laugh.

The blonde shrugged, "I would if I agreed with you but sorry, I don't."

I raised my eyebrow, at least they presented a unified front "Gosh, have I offended you again, what is it this time? You don't believe in giving children a good education so they can make something of themselves?"

I saw Emily bristle but Naomi squeezed her hand, "Actually, I'm a firm believer in a good education and giving everyone the best chance in life. But the key word is everyone, not just the privileged few who can pay for it."

"The state system is a total lottery and it's overcrowded, surely if you can afford to pay then you should to free up capacity?" I repeated an argument I'd read somewhere.

Naomi shook her head, "Christ, that sounds like something from the Daily Mail."

I looked at my food, maybe that was where I'd got it from, but clearly admitting that wasn't an option, I'd get ripped to shreds.

"Katie and I went to state school, it didn't do us any harm." Emily reasoned.

I shrugged, "I'm well aware of that, but things are different now, bigger classes, less aspiration..."

Naomi stared at me, "And it'll keep getting worse as long as people have the option to take their kids out of the state system and buy their way to success. They get the best teachers, the better behaved pupils and leave the state to deal with the problem cases. Bright children are more likely to get lost and under achieve."

I held up my hands, "I think you've just successfully proved my point for me. I want what's best for my Grandson, I want the world to be his oyster and I'm sorry, whether you like it or not, that means paying for his education."

Emily tutted, "So that's it then, all mapped out for him eh? Boarding school, Oxbridge and then the City? What about what he wants Mum? What about giving Danny time and space to figure out who he is?"

"Emsie, your Mum only wants what's best for Dan, we all do right?" Rob soothed in attempt to avert a full row.

Emily mumbled something but let it drop and we lapsed into silence.

"I know what I want to do when I grow up anyway." Danny stated confidently.

I smiled, he changed his mind every five seconds, "What's that then sweetheart?"

He looked up at Naomi, "I'm going to be a lawyer."

"What happened to playing for Liverpool?" Rob teased.

Danny paused, "Maybe I'll do that first and then I can be a lawyer when I get bored of it."

"So where did this suddenly come from? I wouldn't expect you to even know what the law was." I questioned.

"Me and Naomi play the law all the time, she said I'm really good at it." Danny said proudly.

A puzzled look appeared on my face, "I'm not really sure Naomi is qualified to tell you whether you're any good Danny."

He looked indignant, "Yes she is, she's really clever and is ace at the law, don't be mean Grandma."

Oh God, now they were all at it, "I'm not being mean, I'm just confused why a pa would have the credentials to offer a view on a career as a solicitor."

Danny tutted, "Naomi's only doing that so she can go on holiday, then she's going to put bad people in jail."

Naomi laughed, "I might not exactly do that Dan, although the people in charge at most of the corporate firms probably deserve to go to prison."

"I see, so the pa job is temporary?" I asked.

"Yeah Mum, but it wouldn't matter if it wasn't, Naomi and I would still be together." Emily said sharply.

"I don't think I suggested you wouldn't." I turned to the blonde, "In that case, I wonder if you'd mind having a look at something for me? A new contract the tv studio wants us to sign."

Emily sighed and opened her mouth, but Naomi cut in, "Er sure, but I'm not fully qualified yet so I'd still advise you to go to a practicing solicitor."

"I understand that, but I'd still value your opinion. Finish your food first and then we can go to my study." I said with a smile.

I glanced at Rob who was smiling wryly at me, "Maybe you'd like to take a look at the gym afterwards Cook?"

He shrugged, "Alright, why not."

"Excellent, you girls will be ok for a while if we whisk your other halves away won't you?" I said brightly.

Emily and Katie looked at each other and then protectively at their respective partners.

"As long as you promise to bring them back in one piece, we'll be fine."

* * *

><p>Naomi nervously followed me into the house and down the corridor, I pointed out a few of the rooms and although she made the right noises I could tell she wasn't really concentrating. Cook had the same anxious look on his face when Rob threw an arm round his shoulders and frog marched him towards the gym. Emily and Katie's reaction had quickly alerted them to the fact that perhaps the post lunch chats weren't going to be quite as friendly as I'd originally made out, even Danny warned us to be nice as we left.<p>

You could hardly blame us though, Rob was fiercely protective of his little girls, as was I in a slightly less overtly aggressive way of course. We'd be failing as parents if we didn't give Naomi and Cook a bit of a grilling, nothing too heavy, but checking them and their intentions out was ok right?

I held open the door and Naomi entered my study, "take a seat."

She quickly smiled and sat on one of the chairs. I wandered over to the window and looked across the fields, I could hear her foot tapping awkwardly behind me.

"I love the view from here, the rolling fields are so calming." I began.

She cleared her throat, "it must be a very peaceful place to work, you're very lucky."

I turned around and raised an eyebrow, "There was an element of luck I suppose, as there is with anything, but mostly it was years of hard work."

"I didn't mean to imply you hadn't worked for this..." She said falteringly.

I smiled, "I'm sure you didn't, but it's obvious you don't really agree with our lifestyle."

Naomi frowned, "It's not my place to judge how other people live."

"Hmmm, but you do, judge I mean." I corrected.

"I'm sorry if that's the impression I give, I'm not trying to be rude." Naomi replied.

I shook my head, "No need to apologise, I'm not embarrassed about the fact that material things like a nice house or a lovely view are important to me. I also know they don't mean that much to other people, or at least sometimes people pretend they don't when they haven't got them."

She fixed me with a stare, "Sometimes people genuinely aren't that bothered, they don't need the latest gadgets, the biggest car or house to make themselves feel like they're somebody."

I stared back and was satisfied when Naomi looked away first, "Rob and I lived in a bedsit when we first got married, it was tiny but all we could afford. It had one of those beds that folded away into the wall, a stove in the corner and barely enough room to fit a sofa. It was about as far away from this as you could imagine, but we had each other and we were blissfully happy."

Naomi smiled, "It sounds romantic."

I laughed, "That's what we told ourselves but then again we didn't have much choice. We had to move when the girls were born, it would have been hard enough with one baby but with two it was impossible. We managed to save up for a flat, with separate bedrooms can you imagine, I was so excited. Seems silly thinking back now."

She continued to stare at me with a slightly confused expression that said 'this is all very interesting but is there a point?'

"My point Naomi, is that Rob and I understand what it's like to live hand to mouth, we weren't born into this, we achieved it and made it happen. Contrary to what you or my daughter thinks that makes us appreciate what we have even more, not take it for granted. We're well aware we're lucky and that our money gives us choices not every one has, but that doesn't mean we have to flagellate ourselves over it. We do a lot of work for charity and give back to the community, but I didn't work my arse off all these years to deny myself, or my family, things when I can afford them." I said sternly.

She looked slightly shocked, "I appreciate that, I think we all want the best life possible for ourselves and the people we care about. One of the main things that drove me when I was growing up was the fact I wanted to make sure my Mum was always financially secure. She sacrificed such a lot for me over the years and I wanted to make sure I repaid her."

My head tilted, I hadn't expected something personal, "I'm sure she doesn't expect anything, as parents you rarely do."

Naomi shrugged, "It's not about what she expects, it's about me saying thank you, that's important to me as are a lot of the qualities my Mum instilled in me. That's why I find inequality so difficult to stomach I suppose, it seems so unfair that some people have everything while there are others without something as basic as a roof over their heads."

I reached into my desk drawer and handed her a card, she took it and a frown appeared on her face. "It's an outreach centre in Bristol..."

She nodded, "I know, I used to volunteer there when I was back from uni."

"It was one of the first things Rob and I set up when we got the show, I know not everyone agrees with them, say they keep people on the streets but we make sure they get a hot meal and we put them in touch with other agencies who can provide more permanent solutions." I explained.

Her mouth opened in surprise, "you're responsible for this?"

I smiled wryly, "I know it's a shock, a materialistic monster like me actually giving a shit about others but not everything is black and white Naomi."

She looked contrite, "Sorry, I guess I assumed it was all for show, you know the parties and 'we do a lot for charidee' line."

"I tolerate the parties at best, most of the guests are publicity seeking idiots who'd go to the opening of an envelope if it got them in the paper. Rob absolutely despises them, he skulks off to the gym as soon as he can but one of us has to play the good host." I said matter of factly.

"You could refuse to hold any more, just stop." Naomi suggested.

I snorted, "that's the fickle world of celebrity I'm afraid, no more parties and it wouldn't be long before the ratings would drop."

"It sounds exhausting." Naomi commiserated.

"It can be but it got me this house, a pool and all the trappings so I can't really complain. Now, tell me about your relationship with Emily." My sudden change of conversation topic caught her off guard.

"Erm... What do you mean?" She asked.

I folded my arms, "It may have escaped your notice but my daughter and I have a slightly testy relationship. She's far closer to her Dad and rarely tells me anything unless I drag it out of her. Even then she can be deliberately obtuse just to annoy me. Honestly, I'm not sure where she gets it from because Rob and I are pretty laid back."

The cheeky cow hid a smile. "I can't imagine..."

My eyes narrowed, "But none of that changes the fact I'm her mother and her happiness is of paramount importance to me. Emily's very sensitive, she always has been. She's one of the most open people I know and she takes everyone at face value. That means she trusts and loves easily but it also means she can get hurt more often than people who are more defensive."

Naomi stared directly at me, "Mrs Fitch, I love your daughter very, very much and all the things you've just described are fundamental reasons why I fell in love with Emily in the first place. Her happiness, and Danny's, is one of the most important things in the world to me and I'll do anything to make sure I protect it and them."

"That's all I wanted to know." I said simply.

"You should be proud of the fact Emily is so open and trusting, it's quite rare." She said with a rueful look.

My brow furrowed, "I am proud of it, it's one of her best qualities."

Naomi paused, "Oh I thought you were implying it was a weakness or a flaw."

"Of course not, what on earth gave you that impression? I love the fact she's not hard hearted or cynical, it makes a refreshing change, especially given the circles I mix in." I said incredulously.

"Sorry, it's just Emily thinks you constantly find fault with her, I suppose I assumed you were being critical." Naomi said sheepishly.

I was stunned, "Did she actually say that? That I find fault?"

She nodded, "It's how she feels, it's why she thinks your relationship is strained sometimes, that and uni."

"Emily didn't go to university." I said in puzzlement.

Naomi paused, "This is just my theory ok? But I think Emily feels that she's disappointed you by not becoming a doctor, it was kind of your thing, you know the way you have fashion and girlie stuff with Katie?"

I still didn't understand, "I admit I was pleased when Emily mentioned doing medicine but she had Danny, there was no way she could juggle the two especially after JJ died. I don't regard her not going to university as a failure, I'm immensely proud of the fact she runs a successful business and is a wonderful mother, which is arguably far more important."

"Have you ever told Emily that?"

"Of course I have." I racked my brains for when, "I mean I must have told her..."

I opened and closed my mouth a few times, I was genuinely shocked. Yes we bickered but I honestly thought it was like sport to us both, I had no idea it came across as constant criticism to Emily. I just wanted what was best for her, as I did with Katie and James.

"Sorry Mrs Fitch, maybe I should have kept my mouth shut." Naomi said.

I shook my head, "no thank you for being so candid, I appreciate it, and please call me Jenna."

She gave me a genuine smile, possibly the first of the day, "I can take a look at that contract now if you like?"

I nodded and handed over the document as I smiled back, "Let's hope there's nothing too revelatory in there, I've had quite enough surprises for one day."

* * *

><p>We chatted as we made our way back outside as soon as we got into the garden Emily rushed over.<p>

"Are you ok? You've been gone a while." She asked with concern.

Naomi smiled, "I'm fine but could murder another beer, I'm parched."

"Come on then, Danny wants to show you how to play croquet. You might be able to refuse me but I'd like to see you try it with him." Emily said with a smile.

"You'll be a Daily Mail reader in no time." I joked.

Naomi laughed, "I give you permission to shoot me the day that happens. See you later Jenna."

I nodded, "and thanks for the advice Naomi."

"Like I said it's still worth double checking with your solicitor."

I watched as the two of them sauntered off, well Naomi was relaxed, Emily was still fussing. Right Jenna, stop that, no wonder it always comes across as a put down. I smiled at my husband as he returned to the garden with Cook. Katie immediately made her way over and checked he was ok in a similar way that Emily had with Naomi.

Rob came over to me and rolled his eyes, "Honestly, you'd think we were torturin' them or something."

"Well?" I asked.

He nodded, "Seems like a nice lad with honourable enough intentions."

I snorted, "As honourable as any man in his early twenties can be."

Rob nudged me, "Oy! Get away with your sweeping generalisations. You weren't exactly pure and innocent when we first started going out, you were randy as hell, still are."

"Rob!" I hissed, "don't say things like that when the children are here."

"They're out of earshot, stop panicking." He teased.

"So, no threats needed then?" I enquired.

He laughed, "A few warnings, I'd hardly be doin' me job properly without them. But I was told very politely, but firmly to back off. It's obvious he cares about Katie a lot."

I smiled, "That's good, it's about time she settled down, I worry about all these casual flings she has."

"Come on love, she's young, don't go marrying her off yet." Rob chastised.

I tutted, "I didn't say that, I just think the fact she's being a bit more like Emily and committing to a steady relationship is healthy."

"How much have you had to drink?" He asked.

I frowned, "A couple of glasses of wine, why?"

He shrugged, "it's not often you encourage Katie to be more like Ems."

I sighed, "funny you should say that. Rob, do I constantly criticise Emily?"

He glanced at the floor, "Er, not constantly, no."

"Honestly? Is that how it seems to people, that I'm trying to find fault?" I pushed.

"Listen love, it's not all one way traffic, I know that, but yes, you're a lot harder on Emily than you are with Katie or James." He admitted.

I shook my head, "I don't mean to be, we just seem to be able to wind each other up so easily."

He smiled, "maybe because you're a lot more alike than either of you wants to admit? Both stubborn, refuse to back down, always think you're right?"

"I am not like that! I'm very receptive to other people's ideas and thoughts." I said indignantly.

"In work maybe, in family life, not so much." Rob said with a grin.

I harrumphed, "cheeky bugger, how come you get away with so much then?"

He kissed me, "because I learnt not to argue with you a long time ago. Anyway, how was the chat with Naomi?"

"We were right to be suspicious of the contract, the additional clause they tried to slip in is dodgy as hell. It means they can move studios at any time which will count as a break and they can renegotiate or get some one new in for half the cost." I explained.

"They can sod off if they think we're signing that, I knew they were trying to pull a fast one. But that's not what I meant, how did 'the talk' go?" He clarified.

I smiled, "Ok I think, she seems genuine, a bit bolshy, but it's clear she loves Emily and Danny a lot."

"So that's two down, all we need is to sort James out and they'll all be off our hands." Rob said as we walked through the gate.

"He's off to uni soon, it's almost the same and probably a lot less hassle than foisting him on some poor unsuspecting girl." I added with a smile.

Rob nudged me, "I thought he was high spirited?"

My eyes rolled, "That's what we say in front of other people..."

We both jumped as a high pitched squeal cut through the air. We looked over to find Cook chasing Katie round the grass with his hands clasped together. Naomi and Emily were watching and laughing while Danny stood stony faced.

"Naomi, it's your turn." He whined.

She ruffled his hair, "Sorry Dan. Remind me again which end do I hit it with?"

He dragged her off, muttering under his breath. Cook gave up the chase and followed them leaving Emily and Katie alone. We made our way over.

"Everything alright girls?" Rob asked.

Katie was out of breath, "These shoes weren't made for running."

Emily laughed, "Should have worn some like mine."

Katie took one look and snorted, "I don't do screaming lezza shoes."

"Don't be mean Katie, they're very sensible shoes." I stated.

"That's what I said - screaming lezza shoes." Katie repeated.

Rob cleared his throat, "So I had a nice chat with your young man."

Katie looked warily at him, "What did you say Dad?"

He held his hands up, "I didn't say anything, I showed him round the gym and we had a talk, man to man."

"If I find out you've been trying to frighten him, I'll... I'll... Well I don't know exactly but I will do something and it might not be nice." Katie spluttered.

Rob chuckled, "Speaking of threatening behaviour..."

Emily turned to me, "What about Naomi? What did you say to her Mum?"

I shrugged, "Nothing much, we were just chatting too. She's got strong opinions hasn't she?"

Emily folded her arms, "Yes, she's very passionate about things she believes in, it's one of the reasons I love her."

"There's no need to be so defensive Emily, it was a comment not a dig." I said exasperatedly.

"Sometimes it's hard to tell the difference. But you know what? I don't care what you think of her. Naomi's gentle and kind, she's intelligent, stunningly beautiful and she adores me and Danny. I love her and as far as I'm concerned she's perfect so it doesn't matter if you approve or not." Emily said defiantly.

"Go Em." Katie whispered under her breath.

I glanced at Rob and then back to my daughter, "I was going to say, if I could get a word in edge ways, that she seems very nice."

The twins exchanged glances, "What do you mean nice?"

"For God's sake Emily, I mean I like her, is that so hard to comprehend?" I snapped back.

Emily frowned, "But you never like my girlfriends, there's always something wrong with them."

"Well I'm sure she's not perfect, but she loves you and makes you happy so that's good enough for me." I said patiently.

They were staring at me like I had two heads, "What about Cook?"

"He seems very pleasant too. I thought you might like to invite them both on holiday." I offered.

"Seriously, what have you done with my Mother?" Emily asked incredulously.

I sighed, "I can't win, I don't know why I even bother."

"You're not joking about the holiday?" Katie checked.

"No! Please invite them both, there's plenty of room and I'm sure you'll enjoy it more if they come along too." I said indignantly.

"So what happened to 'it's Fitch family time?'" Emily queried.

I shrugged, "Neither of you were in relationships before, I thought you might have a better time if we could all be together rather than you moping around and missing them."

"Have you banged your head?" Emily still wasn't convinced.

"I'm just trying to be supportive Emily, I thought you'd be pleased I wasn't sniping all the time." I started, "and for the record, I'm not disappointed you're not a doctor and I don't think you're a bad mother, Danny is a wonderful little boy and you're bringing him up superbly."

Both twins stood open mouthed as they stared at me, honestly from the looks on their faces you'd think I'd just told them I was a bloody alien or something.

Emily blinked a few times, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, I may not tell you very often but that's because I thought you understood how much I love you and how proud I am, of all of you all in fact." I clarified.

Katie pinched Emily's arm, "just making sure this is real."

We stood in awkward silence until Danny came back, "Alright lad? The footie's on in a minute."

Danny sighed, "Mummy said we need to go soon."

I smiled at Emily, "I can do the school run tomorrow. Give you and Naomi some time together."

She smiled back, "thanks, that'd be great. Maybe we can have a coffee when I come to pick the car up?"

I nodded, "I'd like that."

Emily's face lit up as soon as Naomi came into view, "hey baby, who won?"

Cook tutted, "me, although as usual Naoms tried to make out it was her."

"I looked up the rules on my phone and you forfeited." Naomi said in annoyance.

Emily smiled, "Danny's staying here, Katie's at Cook's, we have the house to ourselves."

Naomi's demeanour changed, "Right, ok, well done Cook. So, we need to go?"

"Don't forget your overnight bag." Emily said with a smirk.

Naomi dutifully retrieved it from the car boot.

"Rob, Jenna, thank you for a lovely afternoon, it was great to meet you." Naomi stated confidently.

I smiled, "It was lovely to meet you, see you soon hopefully."

Emily's phone rang, "Taxi's outside."

We said our goodbyes and they kissed Danny, "enjoy the football, I'll see you tomorrow sweetheart."

We stood waving as the cab left, Rob squeezed my waist as it disappeared. "We're watching footie, what you going to do love?"

"We need to sort out the contract." I replied.

Rob shrugged, "Can't it wait? After all it is a Sunday."

I smiled menacingly, "which is exactly why we need to kick their arse. They won't be expecting it and no one messes with a Fitch."

Rob smiled at Danny, "this is why men like a simple life boy."

Dan nodded sagely, "I've already worked out it's pointless to argue with girls Grandad."

Rob grinned at me and winked as they made their way inside, "Very valuable lesson son, very valuable."


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: I know it's been a while for this update but I will get back into this story. I have plans and everything :)**

**Not a long note or chapter, but I hope you like it and as always thank you for reading and if you have the time or inclination to review that would be brilliant.**

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi<strong>

I pushed a strand of hair away from Emily's face as she lay beneath me and got her breath back. Her eyes were still closed so I glanced down at her heaving chest and murmured my approval.

"Ahem..."

My gaze flitted upwards and I smiled, "just admiring the view."

She smirked, "Hmm, funny how often _the view_ is only from my neck downwards..."

"But..."

Emily placed her finger over my mouth, "even when we aren't having sex Naomi."

I snorted, "I can't believe I'm getting told off for finding you attractive."

She beckoned me with her finger, I leaned forward and she kissed me slowly. When we broke apart Emily gave me a broad grin.

"You know I'm secretly flattered right?"

"Just so long as we're clear, you're my girlfriend so it's allowed and I'm not a perv."

She nodded solemnly, "totally acceptable, expected even and you have my express permission to perv as much as you want."

I shrugged, "I'd do it anyway regardless."

Emily smacked me, "it's a good job you're gorgeous."

I kissed her again, "and an excellent lover."

Her arms wrapped around my neck, "a superb one, and as you keep making me tell you, I've never had finer."

My eyes narrowed, "I don't make you tell me, you can't seem to help yourself, especially in the throes of passion."

She actually started to giggle, cheeky cow. "If that wasn't so sexy I'd be offended."

"Honestly Naomi, sometimes I wonder if you were born in the wrong era. Who says throes of passion these days?" She said still smiling.

I checked my watch, "Me. But seeing as it's not appreciated I think I'll head back to work."

Emily pouted, "don't leave, please, I want some more passionate throes..."

I held up my hands, "if all I'm going to get is insults."

She wriggled her eyebrows, "what if I promise that definitely won't be all you get?"

"You, Ms Fitch, are a temptress." I responded.

Another giggle, "And you Ms Campbell are a Victorian, apparently."

I rose and sat on the edge of the sofa, "I wasn't joking, I do have to go baby, Mandy'll be tearing her hair out."

Now the pout and puppy dog eyes were out in force, "five more minutes?"

"Em you'll go out of business if we spend every lunchtime like this." I reasoned.

"It's not _every_ lunchtime and I've hardly seen you apart from that, Danny is starting to think you've abandoned us." She replied.

I stared at her, "Danny thinks that or you?"

She looked away, "bit of both I suppose."

I sighed, "Em I'm sorry, but when Mandy says jump I have to ask how high and right now I don't think she's getting any action elsewhere so making my life a misery is her only source of solace. We can do something together tomorrow or Sunday, Dan can choose."

"Ok but he might be tired, not that he won't want to see you, but my Dad has got it into his head Danny's 'healthy lifestyle plan' can start. Personally I think he's using him as some sort of guinea pig for a child fitness regime that he wants to franchise." She said.

My brain took a minute to register the information, "So you're free tonight?"

She nodded.

"Fancy Uncle Keith's legendary pub quiz?" I asked.

Her arms folded, "So you can finish work on time when it involves Cook and Effy?"

Shit, that tone wasn't good, "No of course not. Obviously if Danny wasn't at your Mum and Dad's I'd still finish early so I could spend the evening with you both."

I held my breath as she paused, "hmmm, drunk Emily does like a good quiz."

Phew, "it's about time she made a welcome reappearance."

A look passed across her face, "how competitive are you at these things?"

I glanced at the floor, "I want to win... obviously... and a bit of competition is healthy isn't it?"

"I'll come to the quiz, but there's to be no repeat of the mini golf when, quite frankly, I would've happily beaten you to death. It's a nice, light hearted, fun evening. Do we have a deal?" Emily asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll try..."

She shook her head, "Not good enough Naomi, three strikes and you're out."

At first I frowned and then my eyes widened, "You wouldn't."

"I mean it. If you get overly competitive, then you'll be going back to your Mum's... alone."

"You can't withhold sex, that's blackmail." I spluttered.

She gave me a thin smile, "I'm offloading Danny to my parents, I don't want to spend my evening with another child Naomi. Take it or leave it, your choice."

Hmmm, let me think, do I want sex or don't I? Not really a tough choice is it?

I smiled sheepishly, "Ok, you win, I promise to be on my best behaviour."

She smiled and dragged me back to the sofa. Let's be honest, I didn't even try to put up a fight.

"Just at the quiz Naomi, the rest of the night you can be as naughty as you want..."

* * *

><p><strong>Emily<strong>

I blinked a few times as we entered the dimly lit pub, it was the first time we'd been back since I publicly declared my love for Naomi over the karaoke machine. I was clearly on some sort of loved up drug that night because I hadn't noticed how grimy it was. Look I'm not being a snob, I meant it when I said I hated those shiny bars, but I wasn't a huge fan of your feet squelching or sticking to the floor either.

"You don't remember it being this bad eh?" Naomi said with a rueful smile.

I shrugged, "Is it that obvious?"

She nodded, "yup. It's not much but it's our local, we've been coming here since we were 14, it's like a second home."

"Then I'm sorry I was rude." I said slightly guiltily.

Naomi smiled, "we do realise it's a dive you know, but it's our dive."

She squeezed my hand and we scanned the room for Effy and Cook. I waved when we spotted them and a surprised look appeared on both their faces.

"Are you sure this is ok?" I asked.

"Leave the talking to me ok? I know traditionally were 'the three musketeers' but that was before I met you so now they'll have to accept D'artagnan has joined the quiz team." Naomi said as she led me over to the table.

"We thought you weren't coming." Effy stated as Cook shifted in his seat.

If I didn't know better I'd think they were the ones who were nervous, not us. They were both looking shiftily from side to side and Cook was jiggling his leg, which I'm pretty sure Naomi once told me was a sure sign he was guilty of something.

"Look, I know this is an age old tradition, last Friday night of the month is quiz night and it's only ever the three of us, no one else is allowed. But I'm with Emily now and Danny is at his grandparents so she can come out have a few drinks and relax without worrying about having a hangover. So just this once, will you make an exception, please?" Naomi pleaded our case.

"Suppose so, yeah ok..." They mumbled back.

Naomi stared at me in puzzlement, she clearly hadn't expected it to be quite that easy. We sat down and I glanced at the answer sheet. I smiled to myself as I noticed the quiz team name. I motioned towards it and Naomi looked down. She tutted.

"So I guess we have to come up with a new name eh?" She said pointedly.

I watched as Effy and Cook grew more uneasy.

"Emily, any good ideas?" Naomi asked.

I pretended to think, "umm, how about the four horsemen of the apocalypse, just off the top of my head."

Naomi nodded, "hmm, I like it, what about you two?"

Effy and Cook nodded sheepishly.

"Will you look at that Emily, it's already written on the sheet, maybe Effy's famous intuition told her you were coming after all?" The blonde continued.

Effy rolled her eyes, "oh for God's sake shut up Naomi, we didn't expect you to be here."

"Oh so the fact I might never find out makes it ok then?" Naomi countered.

Cook pointed at me, "You brought Emilio."

"Yes, but I asked first, I didn't do it sneakily." Naomi replied.

"What would have happened if we said no?" Effy challenged.

There was a pause as Naomi scrabbled around for an answer.

"Ha, that's shut you up hasn't it?" Cook said triumphantly.

"For fuck's sake can you put a sock in it." My twin said sharply as she placed two pints in front of us.

I looked puzzled, "How did you know we were here?"

She sighed, "The whole pub can hear these three bickering, it wasn't exactly a massive leap to guess if Naomi was here you would be too."

Matt placed the remaining drinks on the table, "hey guys, Effy said you were busy, which is why they needed Katie and me to make up the numbers."

"Did she now..." Naomi began until Katie interrupted.

"Don't start that again, a bigger team means we'll stand a better chance of winning, two heads are better than one and all that."

I was surprised to see Naomi still frowning, "do you want to tell her or shall I?"

Cook turned to his girlfriend, "Maximum team size is four, we can't be on the same side."

I hid a smile as Katie actually looked happy at this turn of events. Cook clearly had quite a lot to learn about my sister if he didn't realise the thought of a quiz of any kind was her idea of fun.

"What are you grinning about?" Naomi whispered in my ear.

I leaned over, "Katie absolutely loathes quizzes, apparently they're pointless, lame and for losers."

Sure enough my twin's next words confirmed it, "well I don't mind not taking part."

"Aw come on babe, there's no need for that, we can split in to two teams." Cook said in an attempt to change her mind.

Katie shook her head, "Honestly, I really don't mind, _really_."

"But that still means there's too many for one team." Cook pointed out.

"Er, if I'm ducking out then so are you. I'm not hanging around on my own like Billy no mates." Katie corrected.

Cook frowned, "But I love Uncle Keith's quiz, it's a tradition."

"Who's going to answer the sport questions?" Naomi interjected.

Effy snorted, "Cook knows fuck all about sport, Matt on the other hand is very knowledgeable."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Cook whined.

Katie turned his head so he was looking at her, "we can play pool or maybe we can find somewhere quiet and play something else, just the two of us."

Cook's demeanour changed and a big grin broke out on his face, "Can't stand quizzes myself. Let's leave them to it."

They got up, "Don't have too much fun without us."

"Thank fuck for that, they were making me nauseous." Effy said with a sigh once they'd gone.

"Why?" Naomi and I asked simultaneously.

The brunette waved her hand, "all the touching and they've got pet names for each other. Vile."

"Take note Matt, no PDAs and no calling her snookums." I said with a smile.

He tutted, "Don't worry, I worked that out the first time I tried to hold her hand and my arm was nearly ripped out of its socket."

Effy shoved him, "I wasn't that bad."

Matt rubbed his shoulder, "it's still not quite right."

"Shhh, I think the quiz is going to start." Naomi ordered.

I raised my eyebrow, "you've only got three Naomi, you really wouldn't want to lose one so early would you?"

She shook her head, "Sorry."

Effy looked at me strangely, "Care to explain?"

I smiled, "as we know winning means a lot to Naomi and sometimes her competitiveness manifests itself in a, let's call it, highly charged way."

Effy snorted, "Boiling rage might be more accurate."

"Anyway, to make sure we all had a pleasant evening without too many hissy fits I've told Naomi she's got three strikes and if she uses them all I'm not having sex with her tonight." I continued.

The brunette looked at Naomi who'd started to blush, then she began to laugh, "Christ I wish we had a carrot like that when we were younger."

Naomi glared at her, "not having sex with you wouldn't exactly have been hard would it? I mean I've lasted this long without any major side effects."

Effy smirked back, "maybe I should have agreed to have sex with you if you behaved yourself."

"Whoop de woo, what a great prize, still not interested." Naomi responded sarcastically.

"Maybe not now, but 14 year old Naomi was dying to jump my bones..."

"Oh look round one is about to start." Matt said in an obvious attempt to change the subject.

Naomi glanced nervously at me, "I didn't really want to sleep with Effy."

I shrugged, "It's ok if you did, it was years ago, as long as you don't want to do it now..."

She looked startled, "Of course I don't! I only want to have sex with you."

I brushed my lips across hers, "Good, because I'm whisking you away the second this finishes, as long as you've been good of course."

Naomi smiled, "I will be, promise."

I looked over to where Effy was shaking her head but smiling, "if only we had you as a secret weapon earlier, it would have saved a lot of pain over the years."

I laughed and winked at Naomi, "come on let's get on with this quiz."

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi<strong>

I drummed my fingers against the table and remembered what was at stake before I counted to ten. I'd done pretty well up until now, I'd even relinquished the pen so Matt could write down the answers. Effy had really enjoyed making me do that, in fact she'd enjoyed doing quite a few things that she knew would seriously wind me up, knowing full well Emily's threat would make me think twice before I made a fuss.

The only time my frustration boiled over was when Emily loudly gave an answer to Matt, before I could stop myself I'd hissed at her to keep her bloody voice down and not give the other teams a helping hand. I inwardly groaned when she kissed me to make sure I remembered what I'd be missing and when we broke apart she calmly informed me that was strike one. I'd been on my best behaviour since, but it hadn't been easy and was taking quite a lot of strength to keep calm.

Look I know I'm competitive but it's not as simple as it being about winning, I don't like things being unfair, which is why I was in my current predicament. I closed my eyes and pictured Emily naked on her bed. Hey, we all have coping mechanisms, this happened to be mine, although while it did make me less likely to go into a rant it did have the disadvantage, if you can call it that, of getting me worked up in other ways.

She was smiling at me when I opened my eyes again, "I don't need three guesses to work out what you're thinking about when you drift off like that."

Effy snorted, "everyone in the pub probably knows exactly what mental image is in her head, it's written all over her face."

I shot her a look that was the visual equivalent of fuck off.

She smiled slyly, "next round's getting marked Naomi..."

I dug my nails into my palms.

Terry began, "ok folks, round six, who were the famous five? Julian, Dick, George, Anne and Timmy the dog."

Someone called out, "We got the kids but said Tommy for the dog, half a point?"

"Alright, if you got most of them have half a point."

I thought about letting it go, but I had another strike before it was curtains so I could risk it couldn't I? I got up and went over to Terry.

"What is this half a point shit? Either it's right or it's wrong. You asked for the famous five, not a few of them, it's a point or nothing."

He rolled his eyes, "Naomi..."

"I'm just saying. Either you get it right or you don't." I stated.

He tapped the microphone, "ok people, Naomi, as usual, has pointed out it's either correct or it isn't, so no half points."

There was a collective groan from the crowd as I sat back down. Emily stared at me and I shrugged, "it isn't fair and ok that's strike two."

She smiled, "actually I agree with you, so no strike."

I grinned, "so I'm still on a promise?"

She winked, "most definitely."

We made our way through marking the rounds and I congratulated myself on my restraint, I even conceded to Matt when he said one of the pictures was Sigmund Freud and I thought it was Alexander Graham Bell.

Terry lined up the next answers, "question 30. 'what animal would you turn into if you were suffering from lycanthropy? You'd be a werewolf folks."

"Does wolf count?" The person marking our sheet asked.

"Nope, werewolf." Terry answered.

"Err, they don't exist. Werewolves are imaginary. Wolves are real." I said incredulously.

"Naomi, it's the answer I have on the sheet."

My nostrils flared, "what? Even if it's wrong?"

Terry looked around the pub, "what do you think? Apparently I have to stick to the rules but not when our little blondie disagrees."

Someone shouted out, "Can't have it both ways darlin'"

"No point then." Terry said smugly.

Emily leaned over and kissed me, bollocks. "Strike two Naomi, be careful babe."

Even though there were other things I could have argued against I stayed silent. They totted up the scores.

"In third place, it's quiz or die, probably not your best bet eh?" Terry announced.

"Second is the four horsemen." He continued as I scowled.

"Finally by one point it's quizmasters. Congratulations."

My face contorted, "one point, one fucking point. I told you it was Bell, but none of you listened, you all thought you knew best. Well cheers for ruining my night."

Emily shook her head, "that's three Naomi, now both our nights are ruined, well done."

All the fight left me, "Em, I'm sorry, please baby, I didn't mean it."

Cook walked over and sat back down, "trouble in paradise?"

Emily sighed, "I gave her three chances..."

Cook grinned at me, "don't matter, in a few weeks we'll all be lubed up and in the sun, it'll all be forgotten when you see her in a bikini."

"What?" I asked.

"The holiday? Don't tell me you ain't looking forward to it." He added.

I turned to Emily, "you're going on holiday? Why didn't you tell me?"

Cook looked puzzled, "we're all going away aren't we?"

Emily looked sheepish, "Danny wanted to ask you..."

"Ask me what?" I queried.

Emily bit her lip, "My parents have hired a villa in Ibiza, they do it every year, normally it's just family but this time they wanted us to invite you and Cook as well."

"Do you want me to go? It's ok if you don't." I stated slightly bitterly.

Emily cupped my face, "I'd love you to be there and I was going to ask, honestly, but Danny was so excited about doing it."

I smiled, "I'll check with Mandy next week but I do have holiday to take."

She smiled back, "if you can't go we can do something else, the three of us..."

"Em, it'll be fine, I'd love to go on holiday with you and Danny."

She exhaled, "let me know about work and I'll book the flights. Shall we go home?"

I frowned, "I thought I was banished? Three strikes and all that."

"Maybe one got cancelled because I wasn't up front about the holiday?"

I was still puzzled, "but you made it clear..."

Emily shook her head, "Honestly Naoms, sometimes you're your own worst enemy. Do you want to go to your Mum's?"

I shook my head.

"Would you rather come back to mine and have wild rampant sex?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Then I suggest we call a taxi..."


	34. Chapter 34

**TLSB chap 34**

**A/N: I know it's been ages between updates again and for that I'm sorry. I've just struggled to find the time and couldn't really get back into this story, even though I've got a clear idea where it's going and I'm still excited about my plans for the rest of it.**

**This is a filler chapter, all from Emily's pov and I'm not that happy with it but it hopefully moves things along. Next up is the Gina lunch.**

* * *

><p><strong>Emily<strong>

"Katie, for fuck's sake will you. Please. Just. Hurry. Up." I enunciated each word as I exasperatedly called out for my twin again.

When there was still no answer after a couple of minutes I stomped up the stairs and burst I to her bedroom. Katie sat serenely straightening her hair, she was fully made up and dressed to the nines.

"Katie, you said you'd help me pick some plants for the garden, Danny's at Ellie's and we're out tomorrow so this is the only time we can do it." I moaned.

She looked at me strangely, "I know that, which is why I'm off to some lame out of town retail park instead of going into town on a Saturday."

"That's how you dress to go to Homebase?" I spluttered as she gave me a long, appraising stare up and down.

"I always look my best Em, I have standards. You on the other hand..." She said with a slight sneer.

I looked at my clothes, what was wrong with some old jeans and a comfy shirt, especially as they were almost certain to get muddy? Ok, so my hair was a little bit unruly and I wasn't wearing a scrap of make up but I was planning an afternoon of gardening, not a fucking catwalk show for Christ's sake.

"Look, we don't have time for this. Let's just go, ok?" I said refusing to engage in the debate.

She shook her head pityingly and put a pair of killer heels on, "Oh come on be serious, at least put something more sensible on your feet."

Katie looked at my attire and visibly shuddered, "I never have, nor do I ever wish to, own anything that could even remotely be classed as 'sensible shoes', I'd rather chop off my feet and walk on the stumps than let anything that disgusting near them."

I rolled my eyes, "I think that's a little over dramatic don't you?"

She shook her head, "I mean it Em..."

"Anyway, I don't care. The traffic will be murder and it'll be heaving, can we just go please?" I said with a resigned tone.

She gave me a last withering look as I followed her out of the room and down the stairs. I had to admit it was fairly impressive how well she walked in heels that would give me a nose bleed. Yeah sure I dressed up when I had to and could manage a couple of hours without looking like Bambi but Katie's everyday footwear was at least a couple of inches higher than anything I'd ever attempted.

She turned at the front door and tutted, "I thought you were in a hurry..."

Yes, she was quick too, years of practice I suppose. I locked the door and hurried after the clicking dervish tearing down the path. I rolled my eyes as two young lads walked past with their tongues hanging out as Katie smiled sweetly and said hello. She honestly had no shame.

She walked to the passenger door, obviously me and my sensible shoes would be driving. I muttered under my breath as I got into the car.

"See Em, you never know who you might meet, it's always good to look your best."

"Hmmm, I'm sure Cook might have something to say about you flirting with other men." I replied sulkily.

Katie laughed, "He loves it babe, says it makes him feel good to have an attractive girlfriend other men fancy. You're just annoyed we look exactly the same but I get all the male attention."

I tried to bite my tongue, honestly I did, it irritated me when we bickered and I was starting to get in a bad mood, but what a stupid thing to say. I glanced over to find her sitting there smugly.

"First, I'm not a total slut who craves attention from everyone, second I'm not really interested in male attention am I now? Finally, I have a girlfriend so I don't really give a shit if anyone else finds me attractive."

To my surprise she chuckled more, "seriously babe, if Naomi saw you looking like that she'd run for the hills. She hasn't been around much lately, you sure she hasn't clocked you with no make up and already gone?"

I knew she was trying to wind me up, but I still bristled, "She's been _working_..." I said through gritted teeth as we pulled into the car park.

"Right, we go in, we get some plants and we leave as quickly as possible. I don't want to be seen in here, understand?" Katie instructed as we walked towards the door.

I mumbled something again as I followed her inside. I'd lost count of the times I'd traipsed around hundreds of shops on a Saturday afternoon as she searched for new clothes or shoes. Was it really that much to ask that for once she did something I wanted? I'd even compromised by agreeing to come to Homebase instead of a specialist garden centre as it wouldn't take so long or be 'lame'.

We made our way outside and I perused the cuttings. Actually some weren't that bad and I quickly found a few bedding plants that I knew would give the borders some colour. Ok, I know it's not exciting but I liked gardening, growing things. I stopped and sighed, Jesus K was right, I was pretty boring.

"Are we done?" Katie said expectantly.

I picked up a last tray and nodded, "Yes, we can pay and go home."

We made our way back inside and walked down the aisle. I was balancing the tray and two pots, obviously Katie wasn't carrying anything. I glanced over, she was texting and paying no attention. I got near to the tills and abruptly stopped.

"What the fuck Em, you nearly tripped me."

I moved the two tall plants in front of my face and stared at the cashier's desk, "shhh."

Katie bent round the plants, "I thought you said she was working?"

Shit, so it wasn't my imagination, Naomi was at the counter.

"So I was right, you wouldn't want her to see you like this?" Katie said triumphantly.

"I said shut up, I want to hear." I hissed as I leaned closer.

_"You again eh? I'm starting to think it's more than a coincidence."_

I looked at the woman on the till, she was about twenty and even if I didn't want to admit it, very pretty.

_"Definitely the last time, I'm nearly done." Naomi replied._

_"Shame. I've enjoyed our chats."_

Fucking bitch, trying to hit on my girlfriend.

_Naomi laughed, "service with a smile eh? Makes a change. Thanks for your help."_

Another coy smile.

_"Maybe see you around?"_

_"Probably not, if I never set foot inside here again I really won't mind. See ya."_

I stood rigid as she left, then the plants shook in my hands, what the hell was that about?

"Em? It's nothing ok? Naomi loves you." Katie said gently as she took the pots away.

I zoned out as we paid. Naomi said she had to work, she was supposed to be in the office, yet here she was in a DIY store and not only that, she obviously knew the assistant well enough to flirt. We got to the car and Katie put the plants in the boot.

"I'll drive home yeah?" She asked.

I nodded and got into the passenger seat. The journey passed in a blur, I tried not to think the worst, I knew Naomi loved me, but she'd still lied. I didn't understand. We pulled into the drive and walked into the house.

"Babes, I'm sure it's not what you think." Katie said as she put the kettle on.

I sat at the island, "funnily enough I don't know what I think."

She placed a cup of tea in front of me, "Why don't you call her?"

I reached in my bag for my phone, I wasn't sure I wanted to ring Naomi but it was too confusing not to, I held my breath as I dialled the number.

_"Hey sexy, to what do I owe this pleasure?"_

Her voice was light and she really sounded pleased to hear from me. I panicked but held it together.

"I just wanted to check we're still ok for tomorrow?" I said slightly shakily.

_"Of course, I'm really looking forward to seeing you both and Mum is like a jack in the box. I'm sorry we've only had snatched moments, I miss you."_

There was such sincerely in her voice I doubted myself. "I miss you too and you're sure lunch is ok? Danny was disappointed we had to cancel last week."

_A slight pause, "yeah, we're good_. _I did say it was only a postponement not a cancellation."_

I sighed_, _"I know. So where are you now?"

_"At the office, honestly Em, she's a slave driver."_

My heart jumped into my throat, another lie. "Ok, we'll see you tomorrow."

_"Can't wait, I love you."_

"I love you too." I replied with a gulp.

I put the phone down and sat in a kitchen chair, Katie stared at me with concern. "Everything ok?"

I shrugged, "apparently Naomi's in the office..."

Katie frowned.

"But we both know she isn't." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"There's bound to be an explanation."

I huffed, "Do you think the idea of a holiday freaked her out? I mean it's a big step, going away with your girlfriend's family, was it too much?"

"She wouldn't have let you book the flights..." Katie stopped when she saw my face. "Oh..."

I smiled ruefully, "every time I've asked Naomi's changed the subject. I've hardly seen her, she cancelled lunch at her Mum's and now she's pretending to work."

"Do you want me to speak to Cook? Find out what's going on?" Katie offered.

I shook my head, "No, if Naomi's having cold feet I'd rather discuss it with her, but thanks for the offer."

I picked up my phone and pressed the number, it rang a few times until Naomi picked up.

_"Hey baby, back so soon? But I meant it, I am a bit busy right now so can you make it quick?"_

"Busy in the office?" I said cautiously.

_"Yes, that's what I told you before..." She said unsurely._

I sighed, "so that wasn't you then? The person at the counter in Homebase?"

Another pause and another jumping of my heart.

_"Shit..."_

"Rumbled then. So you're not working? Not tied to a desk? Naomi if it's all a bit overwhelming, if you don't want to go away just tell me, don't fucking make up excuses..."

_"Can you come over? To mine? I can explain."_

"No! I want an explanation now." I replied.

_"Em, please? It's easier if you're here. Please?"_

There was a vulnerability about her voice and although the thought of seeing her still filled me with dread in case it was bad news I agreed, "Fine, I'll see you in a bit."

_"See you soon."_

I grabbed the car keys and turned to Katie, "can you stay here? Ellie's mum said she'd drop Danny off and I need to go out."

She nodded, "sure, any chance of getting out is pretty much over anyway."

"Thanks K, I'll see you later."

I walked towards the door, "Em? Don't go in with all guns blazing, give her a chance to explain."

I nodded, "ok, but I'm so cross it's going to take something exceptional..."

* * *

><p>I pulled up to the house and sat in the car. I took a few deep breaths, I know what I saw and besides regardless of any flirting it didn't matter, Naomi pretended to be working and she very clearly wasn't. I got out and marched up the path before I rang the doorbell.<p>

The door opened and for a moment I couldn't think, well I could but it wasn't outrage that occupied my thoughts. My eyes traveled up and down, she was dressed (if you could call it that) in a pair of paint stained dungarees. Yes, ok, it's a cliche, but fuck, she looked gorgeous, and I mean really, really gorgeous. Her hair was held back with a band of material and it was like my teenage 'land girl' fantasies wrapped into one package. My mouth went dry and I struggled to remember why I was angry.

Focus Emily, focus.

I noticed the slight smirk on her face and shook myself, "this had better be good..."

"Come on in..." She said as I entered and stood in the hall with my arms crossed.

Naomi closed the door and turned to face me, she smiled and stared appreciatively.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I said unsurely.

She shook her head, "like I said before, I don't know how you do it, no matter what, you always look beautiful..."

Ha Katie. I knew Naomi wouldn't care that I had no make up on or scruffy clothes, I blushed, "thanks." Then my resolve hardened, "but I didn't come here for flattery Naomi, I want an explanation."

She bit her lip, "Come upstairs?"

In spite of my reservations I allowed her to take my hand and lead me to the top of the house.

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

She opened the spare bedroom door and I entered, it was like being hit with a sea of red.

"Jesus, did someone eat the gift shop at Anfield and throw it up?" I asked.

The lip chewing grew, "Is it too much? I... I... Wanted Dan to feel comfortable...maybe you'd both like to stay...tomorrow after lunch instead of rushing home?"

I turned to her, "this is what you've been doing?"

She nodded.

"Not working?" I asked.

A shake of the head.

"And why you cancelled last weekend's lunch?"

"It wasn't ready..." She replied as she stood unsurely.

I smiled, "babe, he's going to love it."

She let out her breath "so you'll stay? Tomorrow I mean, it's still ok for the school run on Monday."

I nodded, then frowned, "Naoms, if you're not ready for the holiday it is ok you know, we can do something else."

She smiled sheepishly, "Mandy's been off the past couple of weeks, it's why I got time for this."

"So you'd still like to come?" I asked.

"Absolutely, going away with you both would be lovely. I'll ask on Monday."

I grinned and pulled her towards me, "Gina's out?"

Naomi nodded, "probably won't be back for a while..."

"Hmmm, Katie's taking care of Danny..."

Naomi looked thoughtful, "the final coat of paint needs to dry..."

"So we have some time to ourselves?" I asked with a questioning eyebrow.

"Looks that way, what did you have in mind?"

I pulled her towards her bedroom, "I want to find out what's underneath those dungarees..."


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: I haven't updated this for a while but I do intend to finish it. **

**I've also started a new story (attention span of a gnat, yes I know) but I hope you like this update. **

**Lunch at Gina's, always going to be a milestone. **

**If you'd be so kind to review I will respond. Ta.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gina<strong>

I breathed in and slowly exhaled as I stared at the stone on the carpet, that's it Gina, focus your mind, this is your time. I concentrated on my breathing, feeling a sense of calm wash over me. I tried to meditate every morning, not for long, twenty minutes or so, but enough time to set me up for the day ahead.

Did I take the beef out of the fridge? I pushed the thought away as I tried to reclaim my serenity.

"Breath in and out, now is not the time to think about that, important as it is." I said quietly.

I don't think I did you know? I was going to do it then something distracted me.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Ah yes, that'll be it, my beloved daughter. "I'm trying to meditate..."

"By having a weird staring competition with a rock?" She said with derision.

I concentrated on staying calm, "It helps if you can focus on something, allows you to centre yourself and reach a mindful state more easily."

A snort, "what a load of bollocks. I can tell you exactly where your path to enlightenment leads, the bloody kitchen, they'll be here soon."

I sighed loudly, "I might as well give up, thank you very much Naomi, thank you for ruining my moment of calm."

She actually laughed at that, cheeky sod, "help me up."

I grabbed the hand offered to me and groaned as I rose, I wasn't as young as I used to be and sitting crossed legged these days came with the all too real threat I might not be able to get back up or I'd strain something as I did.

"Are you centred? Chakras all nicely aligned?" Naomi said with a smirk.

My eyes narrowed, "I know you don't believe in this 'mumbo jumbo', but it helps me and I'd appreciate it if you didn't treat it with such contempt. Half a billion people can't be wrong..."

She put on her best contrite face, I think she was two when it started, trouble ever since.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your 'me' time."

I stared at her and we both started to laugh, "I can't believe you actually used that phrase..."

Naomi grinned, "maybe I am my mother's daughter after all."

"What is it this time?" I asked.

"Where did you put the blu tak, there's a couple of posters I want to stick up." She answered.

I rolled my eyes, "honestly Naomi, stop fiddling, the room's fine, I'm sure Daniel will love it."

"Mum, how many more times? It's Danny, or Dan, he only gets called Daniel when he's been naughty." She replied with a sigh.

I knew that but call me cruel, I liked winding her up, small victories. "It's in the draw of crap."

She looked sternly at me, "and remember, no foul or inappropriate language."

"I'll be on my best behaviour, I promise. Please stop stressing."

She snorted again, "seriously? You're telling me not to stress? A bit bloody rich don't you think?"

What? Ok, so perhaps I'd pushed the boat out a bit but I wasn't anywhere near the levels I reached the last time Emily came for lunch. I'd cleaned the house from top to bottom, had some nice wine in and ok, yes there were three courses for lunch. But the house wasn't covered in flowers like last time nor had I got the posh crockery out. It was understatedly welcoming. Despite her calm appearance I knew this was important to Naomi, so it was important to me too.

"I just want them to feel at home."

Naomi smiled warmly, "I know, me too, thanks Mum."

I shooed her away, "I'll put the dinner on and you can carry on your mammoth project. Emily's already given it her seal of approval so I don't know why you keep messing with everything..."

She bit her lip, "I just wanted to do something nice, so they'd both be comfortable. It's kind of daunting, meeting the parents..."

I studied her carefully, somehow I didn't think she was talking about today anymore. Naomi had alluded to the barbecue a couple of weeks ago chez Fitch, although she'd clearly had a good time, I got the distinct impression Emily's Mum had given her a bit of a talking to. I didn't blame her, being over protective as a Mum comes with the territory. Besides, Naomi was often prickly and somewhat an acquired taste, so I could see why she wanted to give her the once over but from what little Naomi had told me it sounded as if it ended up amicably enough.

I smiled, "Sweetheart, it's obvious to a blind man how much you love Emily and although I haven't seen you together yet, Danny too."

"That doesn't mean they like me or think I'm good enough for either of them." Naomi reasoned with a frown.

I tutted, "Actually, I'm sure how you treat their daughter and grandson has an awful lot to do with how they view you. Come on, they wouldn't have invited you on holiday if they didn't want you to be there."

She stared at me then sighed, "That's what I keep telling myself, but I can't help feeling daunted by it. You should see the villa Mum, it's huge, massive infinity pool, it's like something off Cribs. I've never stayed anywhere like that before."

I let her garble and gently took her face in my hands, "my darling girl, what have I always told you?"

She sighed, "material things don't matter, it doesn't make you better or worse than anyone else, it's what's inside that counts."

"Exactly, and you are perfect so why stress?"

She blushed, "Mum, do you have to?"

"What? You'll always be my baby and I love you."

Naomi shook herself away, "please God, don't embarrass me today."

"As if!" I exclaimed, "I was just trying to make you feel better, next time I won't bother."

She rolled her eyes, "I know, but seriously, lay off the gushing pride ok?"

"Fine, I'll be as mean as I can." I said sulkily as I handed her the blu tak.

She checked her watch and went into a panic, "Shit, they're due any minute. Stall them if they arrive before I've finished."

I saluted her and she smiled sarcastically as she left the room. Honestly, I knew she was nervous, we both were I suppose, but being told how to behave in your own house was a bit much. I looked in the fridge, sure enough the meat was still on the shelf.

This was all Naomi's fault, making me panic unnecessarily, I'd cooked more Sunday lunches for the various waifs and strays over the years than most people had... well hot dinners I guess. Although, to be honest, I hadn't been around kids for quite a while. When Naomi was little and it was practically an open house they ran amuck. I'd change babies, pick them up when they tripped in the garden, read them stories, but it was different when you were all pitching in.

This Danny sounded far too clever by half and I admit I was a bit worried in case he thought our little rickety house was small and a bit rubbish I suppose. He was used to all sorts of nice things, here? Here he'd get a perfectly cooked lunch, some tatty books and an accident old portable tv but not a lot else in terms of new technology or the modern world. I shook myself, not only wasn't I following my own advice, I was also being unfair. He sounded lovely if a little inquisitive and if Emily was anything to go by I'm sure he'd be an absolute sweetie.

I was glad we'd met again yesterday because it got the awkwardness out of the way. I found the two of them giggling in the kitchen eating some pasta when I walked in. Emily swallowed slightly nervously and began to blush almost as soon as I got through the door. Even Naomi picked up on it so she squeezed her hand before asking if I remembered Emily. I nodded as the redhead rose and replied of course I did. She half smiled and held out her hand before saying it was good to see me again. There was another awkward pause as I stared at her outstretched arm before I pulled her into a tight hug and told her it was lovely to see her too. I felt her relax into the embrace, clearly she was worried in case I was standoffish or hostile, but why would I be? She and Naomi had worked things out and I was just glad she was making my daughter happy again. I poured us some wine and we sat for the next half an hour chatting easily and laughing until she had to go. I said a cheery goodbye and left Naomi to see her out, needless to say it was sometime before my daughter came back with a soppy grin on her face.

I'm interrupted from my thoughts by a sharp ring of the doorbell, I looked at the clock and practically threw the meat into the oven. I went into the hall but Naomi beat me to it as she clattered down the stairs and flung open the door.

"Hey, come on in."

"We're not too early? Someone, who shall remain nameless, insisted we came round as soon as we could." Emily said with a well practiced eye roll.

"Bang on time." Naomi paused and frowned , "where's your ba..."

Emily's eyebrow shot up, "I thought it might be better if we got the introductions out of the way and you gave Danny your surprise first..."

Naomi paused, "oh right... Of course..."

I stared at the wild haired little boy, he was shuffling from foot to foot, barely able to contain his excitement.

"I can't wait, I might wee myself I'm so excited..." He said with glee as he burst through the door into Naomi's arms.

She laughed, "I sincerely hope you don't do that..." She put him down and turned to me, "Mum, this is Danny."

I smiled, "Hello, I've heard such a lot about you."

He smiled back, "Hello Naomi's Mum." He looked expectantly at my daughter, "now can I have the surprise?"

"Ahem, Mrs Campbell has gone to a lot of effort today, so I expect you to be a bit more polite than that please." Emily said gently but firmly.

He looked contrite as he held out his hand, "sorry Mrs Campbell, I'm Danny, it's very nice to meet you."

Just as I'd done with Emily, I gave him a big bear hug, "it's very nice to meet you too, you're every bit as cute as Naomi said."

He blushed and then stared at me as I pulled away. He continued to scrutinise me, head tilted to one side. I got a bit unnerved when he peered into my eyes, "if you don't mind me saying so, you don't look mad."

"Danny!" Emily snapped.

"But Naomi said... when I told Ellie she said they look normal but you could always tell by the mad eyes...but Mrs Campbell's don't..."

I stared questioningly at my daughter who suddenly found the floor very fascinating.

"Gina, I'm so sorry..." Emily began falteringly as she reddened.

"Pft, it's not you who should be apologising love." I said sharply.

"Are you on drugs? Ellie said you might be, to control your..." Danny enquired. "Mental episodes" he whispered the last bit.

"Daniel Jonah, if you're not careful not only won't there be a surprise I'll be frog marching you straight back out to the car."

He looked horrified, "oh please Mummy..."

Finally Naomi stepped in, "Mum, it's my fault, obviously I used some flowery language to describe you. Dan, my Mum's quite sane, I was just making a joke."

He frowned, "It's not very funny..."

I turned to my daughter, "out of the mouths of babes eh?"

"I'm very sorry Mrs Campbell, I didn't mean to be rude, I was brought up better than that." He said sincerely.

I couldn't help but smile at him, he really was adorable, "No harm done sweetheart, you were just being inquisitive, in fact you remind me of another seven year old I knew once.."

He was about to ask a question when Naomi bundled him towards the stairs, a classic diversion tactic if ever I saw one. There was still plenty of time to get my revenge, after that little stunt she could forget anything about me not embarrassing her, stories and photos were coming out in force after lunch.

"Why don't you go with Naomi and when you come down lunch will be ready."

He gave me a beaming smile, "goody, I didn't have any breakfast just so I could eat lots."

Emily tutted, "What he means of course is that he refused to eat the healthy porridge I gave him in case he couldn't fit in all of the Yorkshire pudding I told him about."

My eyes widened, "oh God, the yorkies."

"Dan, go up with Naomi and see your surprise."

They ran upstairs, soon enough there were the sound of excited squeals.

Emily smiled, "I'll get the bags in unless there's anything I can do to help?"

I shook my head, "you're a guest love, it's all in hand."

She left and I sighed as I fussed in the kitchen. I turned the potatoes and peered through the door at the Yorkshire puddings.

I heard a thundering down the stairs and Danny ran back in just as Emily reentered the house. "Mum, it's ace, it's the best bedroom ever."

Emily narrowed her eyes, "I spent three weekends painting yours at home."

He smiled sheepishly, "I love my bedroom, but this is awesome."

Naomi entered the room, Emily smiled at her and she blushed, "it's ok then?"

Emily nodded, "apparently it's far better than his bedroom at home."

Naomi bit her lip, "sorry, I..."

Emily cupped her face and kissed her, "that's a good thing."

"Ewwww, stop kissing, gross, gross, gross."

I coughed, "right who's for a nice beef lunch?"

Danny whooped, "yeah, me."

They sat down and I placed the meat down, I put the dishes of vegetables next and finally the yorkies.

"The plates are in the oven, Naomi?"

She got up and took them out with a tea towel, "they're hot Dan, be careful."

I sliced the meat, put a few pieces on the plate and Naomi and Emily dished up the rest. Soon the room was filled with satisfied munching.

"Mrs Campbell, this is one of the nicest things I've ever eaten." Danny said sincerely.

Emily smiled, "I did say Gi... Mrs Campbell's lunches were legendary."

We finished in silence, cutlery scraping and then being placed down.

Danny rubbed his stomach, "this is the best day ever. My room is brilliant, the food was even better than Brendan at Grandma's and he gets paid to cook for them. If Naomi and Mummy get married can I call you Grandma Gina?"

Naomi suddenly started to choke, Emily hit her back and rubbed it as my daughter coughed. "Long way off Danny."

"What's wrong?"

Naomi stared at him, her eyes watering, "big step Dan, let's get the holiday out of the way first, then we'll see eh?"

I cleared away the plates and could hear whispered discussions in the background.

I entered the lounge with coffee and some squash for Danny. "Now who wants to hear some stories about Naomi?"

Danny giggled, "are they embarrassing?"

I nodded, "very."

We spent the rest of the afternoon laughing and joking, Naomi had her head in her hands a lot but Emily and Danny insisted, honestly they did. I got some photos out and Emily studied them carefully.

"You were a beautiful child." She said with a smile.

Naomi shrugged, "What went wrong eh?"

Emily beamed at her, "not a lot, you're still beautiful now."

She blushed, "I thought my Mum was going to be the one who embarrassed me the most today..."

"Naomi what's this?" Danny asked as he picked up a box.

"It's a pocket watch my Dad left me." She replied honestly. "it's one of the most accurate in the world."

He stared at it, "do you miss him?"

Naomi sat down on the sofa and pulled Danny onto her lap, "Sometimes..."

I was intrigued, Naomi very rarely spoke about her Dad, she definitely never asked me much.

"We're the same aren't we? Our Daddies both left us?" Danny stated.

Naomi smiled sadly, "yes they did but I'm pretty sure your Dad would still love to be here if he could. Mine didn't, he didn't die, he just left."

"Then he's silly, because you're brilliant."

Naomi hugged him, "Thank you, you're pretty special too."

"Can I take the watch in to school?"

Emily walked over, "you know the compass Gramps gave you?"

He nodded, "the one from dad?"

"Yeah, it's the same sweetheart. The watch is from Naomi's Dad, she can't let you have it because it's what she has from her Daddy too."

He sighed, "oh ok, but it's cool."

Naomi smiled, "you can play with it anytime you want."

Emily stared at him, "I think it's time someone went to bed in that lovely room."

"Awww, Mum..."

"Danny, you've got school tomorrow." Emily stated.

He stared at me, "will you read me a story?"

"Dan, Gina's probably tired."

I stood up, "come on then, although I'm not very good at stories."

He took my hand, "I can help if you like?"

I led him upstairs, he brushed his teeth and ran into the bedroom before he climbed under the duvet.

I ran my fingers across the books, "what do you fancy?"

"You decide." He said sleepily.

I picked out a book and sat down. "I used to read this to Naomi when she was little."

He smiled, "I'll like it then."

I opened the cover, "Sophie couldn't sleep. A brilliant moonbeam was slanting through a gap in the curtains. It was shining right onto her pillow."

His face lit up, "it's the BFG, Naomi reads this to me."

"She does?" I said as I swallowed.

Danny nodded, "it's her favourite."

I read a few more chapters and his eyes closed, I kissed his forehead and wrapped the duvet around him. "Night sweetheart."

I went back downstairs, Emily and Naomi were cuddled on the sofa watching tv. "What's this then?"

"Sherlock." Naomi informed me.

I watched for a bit, every now and then I'd frown.

"Mum, if you want to be annoying and ask, do it." Naomi stated.

"So who is she?"

"Watson."

"But she's a woman."

Naomi unfurled herself from Emily, "it's a modern take, Watson is a girl in this, an ex doctor but a scientist."

"Oh, ok." I replied.

"I wish you wouldn't do this. Either watch it and enjoy it, or don't bother." Naomi said exasperatedly.

"Naoms, don't be mean. If your Mum hasn't seen it how's she to know?" Emily soothed.

Naomi held her hands up, "But she always does this. Pretends not to be interested and then asks questions all the way through."

"I'm not asking anything." I responded indignantly.

"Let's watch it in bed, we need to get up anyway." Naomi said slightly narkily.

Emily got up and hugged me, "thanks for lunch Gina, it was lovely."

She kissed Naomi, "I'll check on Danny, bring us up some water?"

Naomi smiled, "yeah sure, see you in a minute."

I stood awkwardly as my daughter ran the tap, I took a deep breath, "I won't be offended if you want to find your Dad."

She turned and stared at me.

"I understand it's important to know who you are, I'll help if you like? I have a last address for him..."

"Why would I do that? One mad parent is about as much as I can take." She said with a smile.

I shrugged, "I just... I..."

Naomi held out her arms, and for the first time in ages she hugged me as I gripped her tightly back, "you're the most irritating person I know, but you've also made me who I am and for that I'll always be grateful. I may not tell you often but I love you Mum, I don't need a Dad who doesn't want to be around, you've more than made up for it."

I pulled back, "stop it you sentimental thing..."

She coughed, "right after that outpouring I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

I kissed her forehead, "night sweetheart. See you tomorrow."

"Night Mum."

I wiped the surfaces after she left, quietly humming to myself. Emily was right, I was tired but I knew I'd sleep more soundly knowing Naomi was happy at last.


	36. Chapter 36

**The lost sandwich box ch 36**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: lunch at Gina's - check**

**Not too much embarrassment - check**

**Fluffy Naomi and Gina moment - check**

**Next is the conversation with Mandy about Naomi's holiday and the Fitch's pre-vacation meeting, yes they do that, it's best to set out some ground rules.**

**Not totally happy with the chapter, but then again when am I? But it does move things towards the holiday proper.**

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi<strong>

I woke and shuffled across the bed to give Emily an early morning cuddle. Last night we'd fallen asleep tightly wrapped in each other's arms but it was humid and both of us had woken in the middle of the night feeling far too hot. We reluctantly pulled apart but still held hands until even that got too sweaty, so we grumpily let go. Although I got a better night's sleep I missed the contact when I woke this morning.

I kissed her neck.

"Hmmm." She murmured as she turned over with sleepy eyes.

I rolled myself on top of her, "good morning."

She blinked a few times, "it certainly feels that way."

I leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss, "how are we going to cope in 35 degree sunshine when we didn't manage here?"

"I'm sure we'll work something out."

We kissed, it was leisurely and unhurried.

"Waking up next to you is my second favourite thing in the world."

Emily frowned "what's your first?"

I raised my eyebrow and she giggled, "oh right... It takes a while for my brain to engage in the morning."

"Let's see if I can help."

I slowly began to grind into her, and kissed her neck, "you are easily the most beautiful, sexy woman I've ever met."

Emily sighed as her hips pushed towards me, then I felt her stiffen, "shit Naomi, I've got to shower, get Danny ready for school and then be in the shop."

"Oh come on Em..." I pleaded.

"Naomi, it's a work day."

I checked the clock,"We could always shower together?"

Her eyes narrowed, "my son and your Mum are in the house..."

"They can always keep each other company."

She grinned, "why is it I can't resist you?"

"Because you love me and can't deny me anything?" I responded.

She pulled me into a kiss, "I think you've got my number. We'll shower, take Danny to school and I can drop you off at work."

"Not sure if that's a tempting offer or a death sentence." I quipped cheekily.

"It won't be an offer at all if you're not careful..."

I rose from the bed and pulled her up, "at least the shower will muffle the noise."

"What noise?" She asked innocently until she saw the look on my face, "oh, _that_ noise..."

* * *

><p>We walked into the kitchen, my Mum was fussing over Danny.<p>

"Can I get you anything else, an omelette? Scrambled eggs on toast?"

"No thanks Grandma Gina, this bacon sandwich is ace."

"Ahem? What happened to your porridge?" Emily asked.

Mum looked sheepish, "sorry love but Danny was hungry and I didn't know where it was."

Emily stared at her son who at least had the good grace to look embarrassed. "It's in your back pack."

He shook his head, "neither of us could find it could we Grandma Gina?"

I looked out the kitchen window, there were a lot of birds pecking the grass, "hmmm, a likely story."

Suddenly I realised what he'd said, twice, "what did you call my Mum?"

Danny reddened, "Grandma Gina?"

"Dan, we already explained it might be a bit soon for that..."

He shrugged, "Mrs Campbell makes her feel old, she said so. And Mummy said I can't call people by just their first names, it's disrespectful."

"You could try something else." Emily reasoned.

Danny scoffed, "I can't call her Naomi's Mum all the time, that makes it sound like she's not a real person of her own, just someone else's, women aren't possessions you know?"

Emily shook her head and stared at me, "do you see what you've created?"

I smiled sheepishly, "I was trying to educate him."

"Will you two pipe down please, there's tea in the pot and I'm sure you'd like something to eat before you go to work?"

"Bacon sandwich?" I said hopefully.

Emily smiled at me, "I could murder one."

We sat down with our tea, soon enough two plates full of bacon sandwiches were delivered to the table, we hungrily took a bite.

"Gina, honestly, these give me a run for my money." Emily said as a dribble of butter ran down her chin.

I reached over and wiped it away before sucking my thumb, 'hmmm."

I suddenly realised where we were and reddened.

"Mum?"

Emily stared at him, "what happened to Mummy?"

He shrugged, "It's what Naomi says."

"I see." She glanced at me and smiled, "what was your question?"

"Why were you and Naomi in the shower together?"

I spluttered into my cup as I took a sip of tea.

Emily blushed, "how did you know we were?"

Danny shrugged, "I was going to brush my teeth and the door was locked. I went into Naomi's room but it was empty, so you must have been in the bathroom and I heard the shower on. I had to do it downstairs."

Not for the first time I cursed the fact he was clever. Out of the corner of my eye I could see my Mum grinning.

"Er... Ummm..." I struggled.

"Naomi likes the environment, you remember?"

He nodded.

"We were conserving water, right Naomi?"

My Mum snorted as I furiously nodded my head. "Yep, if two people can wash together that's better than using up twice as much water, if they, you know, shower alone..."

Emily kicked my shin under the table, I'd possibly gone too far.

Danny looked thoughtful, "so you should always shower with someone else, to save the Earth? Makes sense."

I started to breathe a sigh of relief, phew, we might have got away with it, he paused, fat chance.

"Should I ask Ellie?"

"No!" We replied in unison.

"Why not? You just said it's saving the planet."

"It's an adult thing sweetheart. It doesn't matter so much when you're younger, you don't use as much water, you're a lot shorter." Mum explained with a raised eyebrow at me.

Danny frowned as he thought, "oh ok, so it's alright if I shower on my own now, but when I get older it might be different?"

I sighed, "yes Dan, that's exactly it."

"Where's my lunch?" He said brightly to Emily.

She also exhaled, "in the fridge, we need to get going, say goodbye to Mrs Campbell... Naomi's Mum, and go to the car."

He hugged her, "bye Grandma Gina, lunch was great, see you soon."

I looked at the contented expression on her face as she hugged him back, "it was a pleasure and you're welcome anytime."

He ran off, Emily hugged my Mum and thanked her for lunch too. "Thanks Gina, it was as ever, a triumph."

"You're welcome love, don't be a stranger."

"I won't, we won't. See you soon." Emily replied as she followed Danny to the car.

We were left alone.

She shook her head as I frowned. "Don't say anything."

She smiled, "adorable, quite the little family."

"Oh fuck off." I retorted. "What?"

She stroked her thumb across my cheek, "just glad you're happy sweetheart."

I smiled as I blushed, "me too Mum, me too."

* * *

><p>We pulled up to Danny's school, Emily got out and I stayed in the car.<p>

"Have a good day." Emily said as she kissed his cheek.

"Mum, gerrof." He replied as he wiped her lipstick away.

She got back into the car and we watched him go into the playground. A group of older boys were staring and laughing at us.

"See you later sweetheart." She called with a wave.

Danny looked at the floor as the other boys laughed and mimicked Emily's voice.

"Oohhhh, sweetheart"

"Bye sweetheart."

"Sweetheart..."

She started the engine and we drove away, "what was that all about?"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm sure it was nothing. Kids tease each other. I'm sure they're his friends."

We travelled in silence, I put the radio on and we listened to the news and some music, soon enough we were in town.

"Where do you want me to drop you?"

I shrugged, "the shop's fine, I can walk."

We pulled up and she switched the engine off, "ready to face dragon Mandy?"

I shrugged again, "I'll do my best."

"If she says no it's ok, like I said we can do something else, some other time."

"She won't say no."

Emily frowned.

"Em are you ok?" I asked.

She sighed, "yes baby, of course. Especially after my very enjoyable shower."

I smiled, "it was enjoyable..."

Emily leaned over and gave me a sensual kiss, "right you, off to work, and don't take no for an answer, you're entitled a holiday."

I nodded, "ok."

"I'll pick you up later, then we can go to my parents. Mum's picking Dan up."

I sighed, "I can't believe you have holiday pre meetings."

She tutted, "it's my parents, they earn a living telling people what to do, why on earth wouldn't they practice what they preach?"

"Suppose so." I kissed her again, she murmured and pouted as I moved away, "see you around five?"

She pulled me back into another kiss, "or you could come to the shop a bit earlier?"

I wagged my finger, "you, Emily Fitch, are an evil woman."

"It's why you love me."

I grinned, "I'll see you about four then..."

* * *

><p>I entered the office with a spring in my step, yesterday had been a triumph, my Mum loved Danny, he loved her, everything was right in the world.<p>

I was brought down to Earth with a crash. Mandy was throwing her, not inconsiderable, weight around and cursing loudly as I approached her office.

"Morning, everything ok?"

She stared at me, eyes narrowed, "yes Naomi, everything's just great."

I half smiled, "oh, can I get you a coffee?"

"Er, yes, what else do I employ you for?" She spat at me.

I went into the kitchen and put the kettle on, I hummed to myself as I picked out two cups and set about making the drinks. After I was finished I picked up the mugs and returned. I placed one on her desk.

"Good weekend?"

She scowled, "no Naomi, not really."

I took a sip, "why not?"

Mandy sighed, "I had an incredibly crap shag with some loser I met in a club."

I laughed, "sorry to hear it."

She stared at me, "don't... just don't..."

I shrugged, "don't what?"

She shook her head, "you know exactly what I mean. You're all loved up with this Emer woman and I'm reduced to trying to pull for some meaningless sex. I wouldn't bloody mind if it was worth it... but it was awful; no technique, no stamina, no good orgasms."

"But there were orgasms?" I responded.

She sighed, "After a fashion, but nothing to write home about and not what I was expecting this weekend."

A look of realisation dawned on my face, "Did Shelly blow you out again?" I tried to sound sympathetic.

"Fuck off Naomi, seriously fuck right off."

I smiled, "so that's a yes then?"

Mandy rubbed her temples, "Yes, ok, yes. I was supposed to see Shelly this weekend but I didn't." She stared at me, "you're a fucking annoying know it all."

I grinned, "I do my best."

She glared at me, "you definitely achieve it. So, how was your weekend? All hearts and flowers?"

I toned down my smug expression, I'd be far less likely to get her agreement to any holiday if she was pissed off because I'd had a good, no glorious, weekend.

"Yeah it was ok, Emer and her kid met my Mum."

"I assume they got on like a house on fire?" Mandy said bitterly.

I nodded as I sipped my coffee, "it was quite successful."

Mandy sighed, "no wonder you're wearing that shit eating grin and rendered yourself incapable of any meaningful work."

I paused, I didn't want to make a big deal of this but I also couldn't afford her to start having a dig either.

"Come on Mandy, I work pretty hard when you ask."

"I suppose so." She grudgingly admitted.

No time like the present, "Er Mandy I was wondering if I could take some holiday?"

She looked up in puzzlement, obviously the coffee wasn't quite working yet, "holiday? As in you not being in the office? How would I tell the difference?"

"You've just admitted I work hard when asked, I'm just requesting some time off, like I'm due."

She narrowed her eyes, "you're due what I tell you Naomi."

I remembered Emily's words, "Actually, I'm entitled to four weeks, none of which I've taken so far."

Mandy laughed, "not officially, but sometimes it's like you're on vacation anyway given how little you achieve, the only difference is I wouldn't have to look at your ugly mug all day."

I took a deep breath, "look, I'm sorry your weekend didn't work out, but it's not fair to take it out on me, all I'm asking for is a bit of time off."

She stared at me, "how long?"

"Two weeks, starting Monday after next?" I said hopefully.

Mandy scoffed, "two weeks, at this short notice? We've got the... the... thing..."

I waited patiently, there was no thing but maybe if I didn't argue she'd relent. After a while she stared at me.

"So what's the special occasion?"

I shrugged, "nothing special, Emer's parents have hired a villa in Ibiza and invited me along."

Mandy stared at me and her mouth began to twitch, I took that as a good sign. "A family holiday? With the in-laws?"

I nodded. Her mouth curled further upwards.

"So not some debauched break, even though it is Ibiza? You're off with the kid and the rest of the family?"

I nodded again. She started to laugh. "Oh God, that's cheered me up."

I frowned, "glad I could help."

She chuckled, "you know what Naomi, just for that I'll let you go. I can't spare you for two weeks, useless as you are, but you can have one as long as you promise to tell me how horrific it was when you come back. Deal?"

"Ok. But I'm sure it won't be that bad."

Now she guffawed, "oh babe, believe me, it's going to be a car crash. You, Emer and her parents stuck together in Ibiza? Best way to ruin your relationship in a flash."

I frowned, "it'll be fine."

Another snort, "yeah, yeah. I want all the gory details ok?"

I nodded, "so I can take the time off?"

"Absolutely, the thought of you trying to cope in that environment whilst trying to impress your girlfriend's parents will keep me going all week." Mandy said with a grin.

"Can I leave a bit early tonight? There's a holiday meeting." I ventured.

She stared at me before bursting into another fit of giggles, "holiday meeting? Oh Jesus, how anal is that? But no, I need you to stay until 5.30, I've got a call coming in to arrange a meeting and you have to take it."

I sighed, no fun in the shop then, "ok, but then I can go?"

Her hand covered her mouth but she nodded. I walked out of her office, she was giggling to herself. I didn't understand why it was so funny, all I'd asked for was some holiday, some time off so I could go away with my girlfriend. Well, my girlfriend, her child, her parents, and her sister. I swallowed, maybe it was a bigger deal than I thought?

I sat at my desk and phoned Emily. She picked up straight away.

_"Hey you."_

"Do you want the good news, the bad news or the really bad news?"

_"Good first."_

"Mandy's let me have some time off, so I can come on holiday."

_"Ok, and the bad news?"_

"I can only take a week."

_Emily paused, "it's better than nothing, we'll just go for a week then."_

"No Em, you work really hard, you can do both weeks..." I started.

_"Baby, if you can only manage a week I won't want to be there longer. Dan can stay on but we can come home together."_

I smiled, "are you sure?"

_"Of course I am. I'm afraid to ask, but what's the really bad news?"_

I sighed, "apparently I need to work until at least 5.30 so I can't make it to the shop as early as we planned."

_Emily sighed, "shame, I'll tell my Mum we might be a bit late for dinner."_

"We can still get there for six, even if I can't leave early." I said in puzzlement.

_She chuckled, "I'm on a promise Campbell and no matter what time you arrive, I'm going to make sure I get it."_

* * *

><p>I smoothed down my shirt as we left the city, "you've creased everything."<p>

Emily's eyebrow raised, "correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't recall you complaining at the time."

I grinned sheepishly, I hadn't even put up the tiniest bit of a fight when Emily pulled me upstairs and pushed me onto the sofa once she'd let me into the shop. Clothes were discarded pretty quickly and the next 30 minutes were spent in a blur of fingers, tongues and moans as we made love before setting off for her parent's house.

"It's not the point, I've only met them once, I don't want them to think I go to work looking like a scarecrow."

Emily laughed, "baby, we both look like we've been dragged through a hedge backwards, there wasn't time to shower, remember?"

I blushed, after our first orgasm Em said we should freshen up, make ourselves presentable, let's just say I had other plans and they meant we'd only got time to dress quickly, run a comb through our hair and smooth out our make up.

She turned to me briefly and smiled, "you always look gorgeous."

My colour deepened, "that's very sweet."

Her eyes returned to the road, "so Mandy wasn't too bad?"

I bit my lip, "when she realised I was enduring a family holiday she was fine, in fact I think it amused her."

"Enduring?" Emily asked quizzically.

I paused, "you know what I mean. It's a big deal Em, it's not just you, me and Danny, everyone else will be there too..."

She sighed, "Naomi, I've already said, if you want us to do something together then that's fine, we don't have to do this."

I shook my head, "no, I'd like to come, it's just..." I paused, "it doesn't matter..."

"It matters to me, if you're not comfortable. I want us to go away, relax and have a nice time." Emily said quietly.

"We will, I'm just a bit nervous, the place looks amazing but I've never stayed anywhere like that before."

Emily half smiled, "I know it can be a bit daunting, Christ I remember the first time I flew business class, I sat like a statue afraid to touch anything..."

I interrupted, "what do you mean flew business class, it's Ibiza, only a few hours. Besides I was talking about the villa."

She sighed, "Mum and Dad are paying for the villa, I've booked us the flights."

"What?" I worried the plans were last minute, apparently not.

"I've already paid for our flights, don't worry about anything."

I shook my head, "no Emily, I might not be super rich like your family but I can at least pay my way."

Emily tutted, "it's no big deal, it's not like business class is that impressive on short haul, I've got it sorted."

"No! I'm not travelling like some knob, it's a waste of money and I refuse to compromise my principles. Like you said it's not that impressive so I want to travel economy and pay for my own ticket, I don't care if you lot are all swanning around at the front of the plane quaffing champagne."

I folded my arms after my outburst. Ok, so maybe I'd been a bit forceful in my objection but I was buggered if I'd feel like some charity case from the off. I braced myself for the chastisement coming my way.

I felt a hand gently stroke my cheek, "alright, we can travel economy. I'm sorry, I should have asked."

I turned, "You don't have to..."

Emily smiled, "what? Leave you on your own for some attendant to chat you up, I don't think so."

"I'm not trying to be difficult."

She squeezed my knee, "I know that, it's one of the reasons I love you. I'll change the tickets."

"Thank you." I replied sheepishly as we pulled up to the gates.

We made our way up the drive and Emily parked the car, she leaned over and kissed me, "ready to face the mad house?"

I nodded.

"Good, and don't worry about anything ok? I'll deal with it all."

* * *

><p>We were sitting at the table eating our steak. Danny was regaling everyone with tales from school but I still felt bad that I'd made a fuss. Maybe it was ridiculous to object to being treated to a holiday but I didn't want to go to Ibiza as the poor relation, I wanted to show Emily's parents I might not be as successful as they were but I wasn't hopeless either.<p>

"Are we going to talk about the holiday now Grandma?" Danny enquired as we finished. "I'm sooo excited."

Jenna nodded as she put down her knife and fork, "seems like a good time. We can have a break before dessert is served. Have you got your flights booked?"

Emily cleared her throat, "yeah, but I need to change ours, I made a mistake."

Jenna tutted, "for goodness sake Emily, it's not that hard is it?"

"Actually Mrs Fitch, Jenna, it's my fault. Emily booked us the flights but I'm afraid I can't afford business class, so I need to travel more cheaply if I'm to pay my way." I said stutteringly.

She stared at me and I prepared myself for an onslaught, but then she smiled, "I see."

Katie shook her head, "Em can afford them."

Emily took my hand, "yes I can, but you heard Naomi, she'd like to pay for her own flights so we'll be in economy."

I turned to her, "actually, I'd like to pay for yours too, as a thank you."

Katie snorted. "Pretty crap way to say thanks."

"You sure? You don't have to." Emily said kindly.

"If you don't mind I'd like to." I responded. "And Danny's too?"

He looked horrified, "can't I stay with Grandma and Grandad in the nice bit, you get drinks and crisps."

Emily shrugged, "looks like it's just the two of us then."

Cook grinned at me, "luckily I ain't got no principles."

Jenna stared at him, "hmmm, you say that like it's a good thing. I think it's very decent of Naomi to offer."

Katie frowned, "Cook would too, right babe?"

He shifted in his seat, "yeah, of course, if you want me to I'll pay for the flights as well."

"No way! leave the losers to sit in the cramped seats, we're travelling in luxury."

He looked relieved.

"Also Mum, we can't stay for two weeks, Naomi can't get the time off work, so we'll only be there for a week." Emily explained.

Danny gasped, "but I want..."

Emily's eyes rolled, "you can stay with Grandma and Grandad, Naomi and I will leave early, you don't have to."

He looked apologetically at me, "Sorry Naomi, I'd like you to be there the whole time."

I ruffled his hair, "so would I Dan but I have to work. We can still have plenty of fun though."

His brow furrowed, "that means we have to go to the water park first. It's so cool Naomi, it's got giant slides, really tall so you whoosh down them like a bullet."

I swallowed nervously, "sounds great."

"Sorry Naomi, I forgot." He said sheepishly.

"Forgot what?" Jenna enquired.

Danny shrugged, "Naomi doesn't like heights."

Jenna paused, "Don't blame her, those slides can be horrific."

I smiled, "not really my thing."

"Right!" Rob clapped his hands, "I need to take your other halves off for a while, we won't be long, we'll be back for pudding."

Jenna sighed, "Dessert Rob, it's called dessert."

He grinned, "not where I'm from babe. See youse in a bit."

He motioned to Cook and me and we followed him down a corridor. He opened the door into the snooker room. He set up the table while Cook and I stared quizzically at each other.

"Who wants to break?"

Cook shrugged, "I will."

"Good lad."

Cook lined up his shot and busted the reds apart.

"Careful son, you don't want to leave things over the pockets. Naomi, you next." Rob instructed.

I looked uncomfortable, "Er, no it's ok, you two play."

Rob's eyes narrowed, "it's your shot Naomi."

I took the cue and potted a red, I missed the blue and Rob chuckled as I swore.

"It's all about patience Naomi." Rob uttered as he potted several balls.

When he finally missed he handed the table over to Cook.

"You love my girls right?"

Cook totally miscued and the white ball fell into the pocket.

"Well?"

We both nodded.

"So do I. I remember when they were born, minutes apart looking so perfect, ten tiny fingers and toes, little crops of hair, I'd never seen anything so beautiful." He stated as he potted a few more balls. "Sorry Naomi, I've just taken your turn."

I shrugged, "it's ok." I lined up my shot but missed.

Rob laughed out loud, "looks like it didn't matter anyway. Mr Cook?"

Cook bent over the table but still fluffed his shot.

"You two are shit at this aren't you?" Rob questioned.

We nodded again.

He chalked his cue, not just once, but several times, grinding the cube into the stick until blue dust fell on the floor. He potted the next few reds and colours in between then stood up.

"This is a family holiday, I don't care what you get up to normally, it's up to you but there won't be any funny business while were away. My grandson is there and I don't want anything ruining his innocence. Separate rooms and if I catch you sneaking around at night you'll be on the next plane home faster than your legs can carry you. Do I make myself clear?"

I glanced at Cook who had, what I imagine, was a similarly scared look on his face as I did. We nodded again.

Rob potted the remaining balls, "glad we had this chat. Let's eat our pudding."

Cook and I followed him back in silence. I'd thought Jenna was the one to be afraid of, now I wasn't so sure.

We entered the dining room and Emily smiled at me, "who won?"

Rob guffawed, "me of course. They were crap."

"Rob! Not in front of guests." Jenna chastised.

We sat down to finish the meal, suddenly I wasn't hungry. Emily looked at me with concern as she squeezed my knee.

"Are you ok?"

I nodded and smiled wanly, "yeah fine."

Danny stared at my plate, "if you don't want it Naomi..."

I pushed it over, "go for your life."

"Danny, don't have too much sugar." Emily warned.

I looked up to find Rob grinning at me, "lost your appetite love?"

My eyes flicked to Cook's, he hadn't finished either, I rubbed my stomach, "just a bit full."

After the meal was over we made our way outside to wait for the taxi, Danny was staying the night and he waved us off with Jenna and Rob in the doorway.

Katie stared at me and then Cook as we headed back, "you two look like you've seen a ghost or something."

Cook laughed, "nah babe, too much to eat that's all, right Naoms?"

I nodded and gripped Emily's hand, "yeah, I'm more stuffed than a turkey at Christmas."

Emily smiled at me, "I can't wait for the holiday. I'll finally get to see you in a bikini..."

I swallowed nervously, I'd get to see her in one too. Pity I wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Maybe Mandy was right, going on holiday with the in-laws might prove to be a nightmare after all.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Hello folks, this will be short as I'm not happy with this chapter but it gets the holiday moving. **

**There will be some angst in the next chapter or two, but as I'm sure you know by now it will be short lived in this story.**

**Naomi and Cook were given a warning, and they're abiding ****by it... for now, but I think Emily and Katie will want some ****answers soon.**

**Thanks for still reading this and your support, I hope you like it. **

**I've had a few problems with the site and I'll go and check the post tomorrow as I'm not sure the formatting etc has been saved properly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Emily<strong>

I stared at the neat piles of clothes on my bed and tallied them up in my head. Four tops, four shirts, four pairs of shorts, some cut offs, three dresses, four skirts, three pairs of jeans just in case it got cold at night, oh, I'd better bring a few jumpers for the same reason.

I pulled a couple from the wardrobe and threw in a cardigan for good measure. My flip flops, two pairs of ballet pumps, a pair of trainers and some sandals. Three bikinis, plenty of underwear and some thing to wear at night in case I needed to get up for some reason. I didn't normally bother with pyjamas but my parents hadn't seen me without any clothes on for a very long time and Cook had never had the pleasure, a state of affairs I (and no doubt Naomi and Katie) were keen to maintain.

Now all I needed was my toiletries and that's it I'd be packed and ready to go. My cabin bag sat by the side of the bed and although I'd already checked it several times I didn't see the harm in doing it once more. Mine and Danny's passports and e-tickets were in the front pocket along with my normal purse, my holiday purse and my phone. The main part of the bag contained my iPad, my camera, three books, my sunglasses and a spare set of clothes to change into just in case my luggage got lost.

What? I like to be prepared for all eventualities. Just imagine if I went to Ibiza and my case went somewhere else? I'd be sweltering and unable to swim unless I'd cleverly packed some extras in my hand luggage.

I just finished squeezing everything into the case, luckily it was one of those expandable ones, when the doorbell rang.

"Can somebody get that please?" I shouted down the stairs. "It'll be Naomi."

She'd stayed at home last night as it was easier for her to pack at her Mum's, although to be fair there was quite a lot of her stuff here these days, not that I minded in the slightest, I loved waking up next to her. I heard excited chatter downstairs, Danny was like a jumping bean, all he'd talked about for the past week or so was the holiday, but we were all looking forward to going away.

I sat on my suitcase and began the tortuous task of trying to do the zip up.

"Jesus Christ Em, we're only going for a week." Naomi said incredulously as she was greeted by the sight of me bouncing round each of the corners of my suitcase in turn.

"I know, but I want to make sure I'm prepared." I uttered breathlessly.

"For what? Armageddon? Are there any clothes left in your wardrobe?" She asked with a frown.

I tutted, "Of course there are, I haven't got much."

A derisory snort, "Hmmm, I can see the term 'pack light' hasn't quite infiltrated the Fitch household."

"Piss off and help me downstairs with this will you?"

She laughed, "Oh no, I'm not putting my back out trying to lift that, you packed it, you carry it."

"DAD... DAD...can you give me a hand?" I shouted.

My Dad appeared with two bulging cases, "hang on a minute love, I'll just take these for Katie and I'll be back up for yours. Alright Naomi, anything I can help you with?"

She shook her head, "Thanks but I can manage."

"What did you come up for then?" I said slightly sulkily.

"To say hello." She leaned over and kissed me, "and to get my pig t shirt, I think I left it here the other night."

I pointed, "it's in the drawer, I washed it for you."

She retrieved the garment, "thank you, you didn't have to do that. You don't mind me leaving stuff here do you?"

I shook my head and smiled, "of course not, in fact I've cleared out a drawer, it seems silly not to seeing how often you stay over."

* * *

><p>That earned me another kiss, "and at least I know your wardrobe is empty at the moment."<p>

I gently slapped her shoulder, "Oy! Stop being cheeky or I'll..."

"Shhh, your Dad's coming back." Naomi said instantly moving away.

"Alright love let's have the case, the taxis will be here in ten minutes." He said as he carried it downstairs.

I picked up my other bag and grimaced slightly, Naomi smiled and motioned for me to hand it over, when she felt the weight I think she regretted that.

"What the hell have you got in here, a gold bar?"

I followed her downstairs, "Right Ms clever clogs let's see what you've got."

She placed the bag down next to a slightly larger rucksack.

"Well that's bigger than mine for a start." I scoffed

"Yeah, but it's all I'm taking." Naomi countered.

I looked around at the room full of cases, "how can you be? You can't fit a week's worth of clothes in that."

She laughed, "yes you can, everybody always ends up wearing the same things anyway."

"But what if something gets dirty." I spluttered.

"Isn't there a washing machine?"

I nodded.

Naomi shrugged, "things will dry in about 10 minutes in that heat."

"What if it gets cold?"

She pointed to the hoodie she was wearing, "that's why I've got this."

Aha, "what if they lose your luggage? What happens if you're stuck for days without being able to swim or left sweltering in your jeans?"

She looked at me indulgently, "I'm wearing my bikini and I believe they might have the odd shop or two where I could get a pair of shorts."

"We'll see, I bet I wear everything I've packed." Even if I have to change three times a day, I added silently in my head.

Naomi rolled her eyes, "anything else my little worry monkey?"

"Where's your camera? Books? Passport?" I really couldn't let this go could I?

She lifted her top to reveal one of those bag belt things. I got a flash of flesh, was it wrong I got a bit distracted?

"All in here. I've got my phone, which has a camera on it, I'll buy something to read on the plane at the airport and there's already loads of books and stuff in the villa."

I harrumphed a bit as Katie and Cook walked into the room, seemingly having a similar discussion, "but where are your shoes?"

He pointed to his feet, "and there's some flip flops in me bag."

"Christ men have it so easy, one of my cases is only filled with shoes." Katie said in mild disgust.

"It ain't just me, Naomi's only got that bag." He said pointing.

Katie snorted, "Yeah, well she is the man in that relationship, it figures."

"Er, actually Katie I think you'll find both parties being women is quite a fundamental part of a lesbian relationship." Naomi replied with scorn.

"Oh come on you two don't start. We haven't even got out the door yet." I chastised.

They both muttered something under their breaths, but thankfully shut up.

Danny came rushing in from outside where he'd been waiting for the cabs to arrive, "THEY'RE HEEEEERRRRREEEEE..."

"Thank you Danny, there's no need to shout." I told him off as I picked up my hand baggage. "Where's Mum?"

Katie shrugged, "I think she went for a lie down, something about one of her heads coming on."

"MUM... MUM... the taxis have arrived." I shouted upstairs as my Dad, Cook and Naomi took all the luggage outside. "MUM..."

"For goodness sake Emily I was just getting a glass of water, there's no need to panic, stay calm." She said with a tut as she floated past.

I set the alarm and locked the front door. When I turned around I was greeted by the sight of my sister holding Cook back as he tried to roughly shove her case in the boot.

"Jesus Christ Cook, do you have any idea how expensive those were, be more careful."

My parents and Danny waved as they set off in their car, with various bags balanced precariously on their laps.

"It's no good mate, it'll have to go in the back." The driver reasoned.

"I told you two wasn't enough, Jesus, Katie's luggage needs a cab to itself." Naomi said smugly.

"Shut up blondie, just because I'm not prepared to look like a skank the whole time." Katie spat back.

I hunted through my bag for my phone, I couldn't find the bloody thing, "where the fuck is my phone?"

Naomi calmly unzipped her belt and handed me hers, "although it might be quicker to get the driver to radio through for another cab..."

I smiled sarcastically, "Why don't you do that then?"

She smiled back, "Already done it Em as soon as I saw the car and the look on the driver's face when he saw the amount of luggage. It'll be here in five minutes."

My eyes narrowed, "Smug bitch..."

"You're welcome."

Katie and Cook zoomed off still arguing about her cases and why she'd packed so much stuff, while I stood impatiently tapping my foot and looking at my watch every 10 seconds.

"Where's this taxi for God's sake? I thought you said it'd be here."

"Don't start snapping at me, if everyone packed a small case we'd have got into two cars no problem."

"If everyone was perfect like me." I mimicked "meh, meh, meh..."

Naomi started to laugh, "You need to chill out a bit Em, tell you what, you probably need a holiday..."

* * *

><p>By the time we eventually arrived at the airport my mood wasn't any better. We'd managed to get caught by every red light and traffic jam in Bristol as the usual Saturday gridlock kicked in. We crawled through the streets, at some points barely moving for 20 minutes. We entered the airport and found our check-in desks, yet another massive, slow moving queue. To make things worse, while we crawled snail like forwards, I got a text from Katie saying they'd checked in, gone through security and would see us in the departure lounge as they were grabbing something to eat.<p>

"You might have thought Katie and Cook would have taken the later cab," I pointed at the single person in line to check into business class, "they knew we'd have to wait while they could have sailed through."

Naomi sighed, "I'm sorry I made you fly economy Emily, I'd never have suggested it if I knew you'd moan so much about it. "

My eyes narrowed, "Your calmness is starting to really get on my tits."

"Only starting to? Could have fooled me." Was the sarcastic reply.

I shuffled my bag forward another millimetre and craned my neck, "This bloody queue isn't getting any smaller you know, they keep fast tracking people who've only just arrived."

Naomi shrugged, "That's what I normally do. Get there right at the last minute, then you whizz through without all the hassle of hanging around."

I snorted, "So what's the point of telling you to arrive at least two hours before? I mean for God's sake they don't even separate out the flight destinations, for all we know half of these people's flights might leave after ours."

"Well there's not much we can do about it is there? So let's not make it worse by having a row." Naomi reasoned.

"Oh fuck off, you and your bloody principles." I snapped.

She sighed and got her phone out.

"What are you doing now?" I asked shortly.

"Looking at my phone. Have you got a problem with that too?"

I shrugged, "I thought you might like to converse with me, your girlfriend remember?"

Another resigned sigh as she put it away, "Fine, what would you like to talk about?"

"It doesn't matter, your phone is obviously far more interesting." I said petulantly.

"Oh my God Emily, I mean it is you right? Some weird alien hasn't mysteriously taken over your body and replaced my normally level headed, kind, patient, sweet girlfriend with the monster standing next to me. Because if they have, I'm not going anywhere with you, not today, not ever."

I stared at her and my shoulders sagged, "sorry, I always get really stressed out when I go on holiday."

Her face softened, "Don't you like flying?"

My eyes lit up, "Oh no, I love it, all the exciting smells and the sense of anticipation especially when you go somewhere new. Trying to guess which country you're flying over and seeing all these out of the way places and tiny towns and villages."

"Ok, so why are you so stressed out?"

I looked down, "promise you won't laugh?"

"I promise."

"I have this kind of routine I like to go through, it really makes me feel like the holiday's started."

Naomi smiled, but to be fair didn't actually laugh, "what kind of routine?"

I took a deep breath, "Well, it only really starts once I've gone through passport control and security. That's when I relax. The last couple of holidays I've gone on have been with my parents, so Danny stays with them. I like to browse the books in WH Smith, especially the 'airport exclusives'. Then I go to Dixons and look at all the gadgets. Finally I go to the bar, order a cheeseburger and chips with a pint and wait for the flight to be called."

Naomi shook her head as she laughed.

"You promised."

"I'm not laughing at you..."

I snorted, "obviously not..."

She smiled, "you're so adorable. I'm always surprised, but I keep finding another reason to be in love with you."

I bit my lip, "even though I'm a total monster sometimes?"

"Yes, in spite... No, because of that... I love you."

I was about to respond when an announcement was called, "is there anyone flying to Ibiza? BA146? You need fast track."

Naomi took my hand, "that's us babe."

She pulled us forward, we gave in our passports and handed in our tickets. "Proceed through passport control please."

She smiled, "not so bad now eh?"

* * *

><p>We just about made it to the flight, we tumbled through the door and gave our boarding passes to the attendant.<p>

"On the left, half way down. Please be seated quickly. We're about to take off." She said snootily.

We walked through the front of the aircraft, Katie was sat sipping champagne flicking through a magazine, she smiled sarcastically, "nice of you to join us."

I turned to Danny who was pressing everything in sight, I stroked his cheek and gave him a kiss, "be good ok?"

He wiped his face, "gerrof, this is ace."

We made our way into the cabin, found our seats and looked apologetically at the person sitting in the aisle, "sorry, I think that's us."

He grumbled slightly but got up.

I motioned, "do you want the window?"

Naomi smiled, "No, you have it. How else could you see what countries you're going over?"

I smiled sheepishly and took the seat. When Naomi squeezed into the middle I reached over and kissed her cheek, "thank you."

"My pleasure." She replied with twinkling eyes.

We took off and I gazed out of the window. I know it was silly but I loved the view. My face pressed against the perspex and I looked at the colours of the fields below. Soon we were over the sea, I turned back.

"Sorry you didn't have time to get any books."

Naomi shrugged, "it's ok, like I said the villa has plenty. Sorry you didn't have time for your ritual."

I smiled, "it's ok too, maybe this is my new ritual, with you."

She rolled her eyes, "I really hope not..."

We'd been flying for a while and I was a little restless. I'd looked out of the window, which was nice but now we were over the mountains and the scenery hadn't changed for a while. Naomi had drifted off to sleep almost as soon as we'd taken off and was still lying serenely next to me. I'd never understood how people did that, the seats were uncomfortable and besides what if you missed something? She'd reluctantly woken up when our meals were delivered and shovelled some food into her mouth before lying back again. The bonus was I got to finish her meal and get her share of the coffee and drinks.

I gently pushed a strand of her hair from her face and she snuggled into my shoulder with a contented hmmmm. I know I'm a bit of a nightmare on holiday, well no that's not true I'm a pain going on holiday but I always get stressed in case something goes wrong and you can't get there. I know, it's stupid, but when you look forward to something aren't you always bothered in case it doesn't happen?

No? Just me then.

She stirred and looked at me with bleary eyes, then she smiled and leaned over to kiss me.

Suddenly she tensed and jumped away, "sorry..."

"Why?"

Naomi's arms reached out in front of her as she stretched, "shouldn't have fallen asleep on you."

I looked puzzled, "again why?"

She looked furtive, "someone might see."

I still didn't understand, "and that's a problem because?"

"Em, come on, no one wants to see us, PDAs, bleugh." Was her charming response.

I raised my eyebrow, "I thought you might want to join the mile high club?"

Naomi looked horrified, "Jesus no!"

I started to laugh, "it was a joke Naomi, lighten up."

She shuffled in her seat, "That's rich."

"Baby don't be such a prude."

She scoffed, "I'm not, I just don't want to look like them." She pointed to a very smug looking couple exiting the bathroom.

I rolled my eyes, "fine, I'm sorry I called you prudish, but there'll be plenty of time in the villa. You looking all sexy in your bikini, all the little nooks and corners in the gardens, maybe even in the pool if we get some time alone."

She shook her head violently, "No Ems, separate rooms, no sneaking around late at night, it's not going to happen."

I was about to respond when the captain came over the intercom and instructed us to fasten our seat belts for the descent. "What do you mean? I told you the sun makes me horny."

"Emily, your parents have been good enough to invite me onto this holiday, I'm not about to mess it up by disrespecting them." Naomi replied as she settled back down into her seat. "Now I thought you liked to look at the view."

I turned to the window and watched as we landed. Naomi refused to take my hand as she got our hand luggage and we met my family in the lounge.

"Right kids, I'll go and get the hire car, you go get the cases." My Dad bellowed.

Of course the business class ones were all off first and I stood by the carousel as Katie begrudgingly waited. Naomi and Cook were deep in the middle of a whispered conversation.

"What's that all about?" I motioned towards them.

Katie shrugged, "Dunno, he's being all weird. Can you believe it, I offered to join the mile high club and Cook turned me down?"

I thought back to Naomi's behaviour, "it was the same for me, but I was just kidding."

Katie tutted, "Seriously, if I don't get any, this holiday officially sucks."

I looked thoughtfully at Naomi and then Cook, "don't worry, we'll get to the bottom of it. We _are_ Fitches after all."


End file.
